Ser Celestial
by Saulen
Summary: Secuela de Ojos de Inocencia. Cinco años después, Allen y Lenalee se casaron y ahora esperan un hijo que podría traer consigo la llave del fin de la guerra. Cuando un ángel llora, la tristeza de un futuro incierto embarga a quienes lo rodean...
1. Obertura blanca

La negra oscuridad lo cubre todo. Solo se escucha el ritmo desacompasado de su respiración nerviosa, asustada y ansiosa, tratando de distinguir inútilmente alguna cosa a su alrededor.

-Allen… -Espeta débilmente, pero nadie responde.- ¡Allen! –Grita más preocupada. En ese momento, al ruido de su respiración se agrega el sonido del débil latir de su corazón, que con cada bombeo, ilumina de rojo sanguíneo la oscuridad que la rodea, como si estuviese dentro de la membrana de un órgano interno.

-Esto es… -Profiere la joven mujer, mirando en todas direcciones, mientras los latidos se escuchan cada vez más fuertes, alternando entre luz roja y oscuridad. Ella se arrodilla y se lleva las manos a la boca, mareada.- ¿Dónde estás…? –Pregunta desesperada. Una pequeña risa la saca de su abstracción, forzándola a ver hacia delante casi por reflejo. Se topa con la figura hecha de sombras de una niña de unos dos años, que la observa con ojos que brillan rojo intenso, mostrándole una sonrisa que se extiende literalmente de oreja a oreja, transparentando el fondo rojo a través de ella.

-Ella será nuestra… -Dice la pequeña sombra, en tono casi hambriento.- Debe estar con nosotros… -Agrega al mismo tiempo que la sombra de la niña se rodea de más sombras demoniacas y cadavéricas, la cuales se aproximan a ella. La intermitencia de negro y rojo es cada vez más rápida.

-¡¡No, espera, cuidado!!! –Grita extendiendo su mano hacia delante y corriendo hacia ella, pero la detiene un súbito golpe interno en su corazón, que la obliga a pararse en seco y caer de rodillas, sin aire para respirar.- Cuidado… -La llama suplicante, pero la pequeña sombra no deja de reírse mientras es rodeada por los huesos y los demonios que acaban de aparecer.- No… -Niega con la cabeza; algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.- No… ¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!!! –Grita desesperada. De repente, abre los ojos, envuelta en sudor, levantándose precipitadamente.

-¡Lenalee! –Dice su esposo, que la atrapa entre sus brazos luego de haber estado tratando de despertarla. La joven mujer de cabello largo, que viste un camisón de tirantes, de seda color lila, lo abraza asustada.- Tranquila, ya pasó, fue solo una pesadilla… -La calma acercando su cabeza hacia él, acariciando su cabello, mientras pone la otra en su costado, aproximándola a su lado.

-Allen… -Pone sus manos en su espalda, arrugando con los dedos la camiseta blanca que viste, y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras algunas lágrimas gruesas se deslizan por sus mejillas.- Allen… -Repite otra vez, incapaz de articular nada más, apoyándose en él y cerrando los ojos. Él continúa abrazándola, cierra los ojos, luego los abre de nuevo y dirige una mirada hacia la luna que se ve a través de su ventana, preocupado.

-Pesadilla… -Repite recordando haber tenido el mismo sueño, intrigado.

+-+-+--+-++-+-+-+

**D. GRAY-MAN – Ser Celestial**

Secuela de Ojos de Inocencia

+-+-+-++-+--++-+

1ª noche – **Obertura blanca**

El sol brilla intenso, iluminando suavemente el paisaje de las praderas europeas gracias al cielo despejado a su alrededor. Es la imagen de un pueblo rural, formado de algunas casas de madera, con varias granjas en los alrededores. Hay una cafetería exterior que deja que los clientes contemplen la vista protegidos por sombrillas para el sol en sus mesas, desde donde una joven de cabello negro corto y ligeramente ondulado, con un traje del mismo color, de adornos plateados, bordeando más o menos los veinte años, con sus ojos rosados observa apaciblemente la imagen de unos viajeros que cruzan el camino. Toma la taza de té que está sobre la mesa con su mano izquierda y le da un sorbo a la bebida delicadamente.

-Las misiones deberían ser así más seguido… esto es en verdad relajante. –Comenta para sí mientras mueve el contenido de la taza con un giro de muñeca, creando espirales en el líquido para uniformizar el sabor.

-_¿Crees que hemos venido a jugar? Oh, lo olvidaba, en Francia todo es diversión. _–Se escucha la voz severa de su compañero de misión a través del golem plateado que la acompaña, el cual es muy semejante a Timcampy, pero tiene el símbolo de la luna creciente en vez de la cruz.

-Kanda-san, no he estado en Francia desde hace más de cinco años, y cuando lo estuve, difícilmente iba a la ciudad. –Responde ella en tono jovial, mientras su mirada se agudiza, posándose sobre los viajeros que llegan hasta la plaza del pueblo, donde hay un pequeño mercado de venta de verduras.

-¿Y ahora planeas desquitarte? –Contesta con ironía. Mientras hablan, un hombrecillo rubio, que lleva boina y abrigo, la observa sentado desde el balcón de un edificio cercano, desapercibido para ambos.

-Kanda-san. –Con tono serio, interrumpe la conversación al identificar las energías de los misteriosos individuos. En las pupilas de sus ojos se dibujan medias lunas verde intenso, preparadas a desplegar su inocencia.

-¿Ahora? –Inquiere el exorcista.

-Ahora. –Anuncia ella. Al terminar de decir esas palabras, los cuerpos de los viajeros se revientan, dejando salir su verdadera forma de Akumas, hay tres nivel uno y 2 nivel 2. La gente de la plaza comienza a gritar despavorida, corriendo en todas direcciones, pisoteando las verduras y dejando los puestos tirados, mientras los Akumas se elevan y miran en todas direcciones, buscando su primera víctima.

-¡¡Este será un gran festín de almas para el conde!! –Celebra el nivel 2 que comanda, quien luce como un ratón de acero gigante. Lo acompaña un conejo de acero con ametralladoras de cadena en ambas manos.

-¡¡¡Y para nosotros también!!! –Celebra él.

-¿Es en serio esto? ¿Es por esta basura que tuvimos que venir nosotros? –Dice Kanda, en tono decepcionado de pie en el techo de una de las casas, mostrándose ante los Akumas con la Mugen empuñada en su mano derecha.

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡¡Exorcistas!! –Identifica el otro Akuma, que de repente se vuelve hacia la cafetería al sentir la presencia de la compañera de misión del espadachín.

-¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Niveles uno, ataquen!! –Ordena el nivel dos. Una lluvia de balas cae sobre el establecimiento, provocando una estrepitosa explosión que rodea de humo esa parte de la plaza. El cabello de Kanda ondea ligeramente con la brisa producida por la explosión; sin embargo, él no hace más que volver el rostro, impaciente.

-Che… -Profiere molesto.- Sigues pareciéndose al brote de habas… son unos exhibicionistas, tú y él, brote de frijoles. -Espeta finalmente su apodo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el humo que se disipa. En medio de él, aparece un escudo de burbuja que brilla color verde intenso y transparente, habiendo protegido la propiedad completa del ataque los Akumas. De las manos de la exorcista sale la proyección de un yoyo que está creando la defensa. Luego de unos segundos, este desaparece junto con la protección, dejando a la joven exorcista descubierta ante sus objetivos.- ¡¿Qué tanto estás haciendo, Stella?! –Reclama Kanda.

-Exorcista… ¡¡EXORCISTA!! -Repiten de nuevo los Akumas. Stella, que tiene la cabeza baja, la levanta y abre sus ojos, que ahora brillan verde intenso, reflejando en ellos la figura de los enemigos.

-Disculpa, Kanda-san, pero me distraje. -Le muestra una sonrisa; luego finalmente se pone seria.- Ahora, será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez… -Espeta con un tono ligeramente culpable.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡¡Muere, exorcista!! –Se abalanzan sobre ella todos los Akumas. Stella sonríe un poco y vuelve a abrir sus párpados, mostrando sus ojos de inocencia.

-INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE. PROYECCIÓN… ARCO DE LA CAZADORA. –Invoca creando el arco de su maestra entre sus manos, ahora mucho más grande, casi de su talla, con flechas del doble del tamaño que las de antes. Enfocando a todos con una sola mirada, como si al verlos instantáneamente una mira de disparo se dibujara en sus pupilas.- ¡¡¡LLUVIA CELESTE!!!! –Profiere dejando ir un solo flechazo, que en el instante se transforma en una lluvia de agujas que se clavan en todos los Akumas al mismo tiempo, creando una estela de explosiones frente a ella.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! –Se escucha el grito del último nivel dos antes de reventarse. Los dos exorcistas contemplan la luz del fuego creado por los monstruos al morir, la cual se disipa en un instante. Luego de eso, Kanda baja de un salto a ubicarse al lado de su compañera, enfundando su arma mientras dirige sus ojos hacia la salida del pueblo, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Stella, que se limita a sonreír para si.

-Debemos volver al cuartel lo antes posible; a lo mejor nos asignan una misión que valga la pena. –Agrega el exorcista, en tono indiferente. Stella se ríe un poco ante el comentario, llevándose el puño cerrado y rozando con él su labio inferior, cubriendo discretamente su sonrisa. Los cuatro años que han pasado sobre ella se evidencian, habiendo transformado a la inocente chica que Allen y Lenalee conocieron, en una hermosa joven de 21 años. Su rostro luce más delicado y delineado, su cabello sedoso, ligeramente más largo, su figura ahora más estilizada que antes, distinguiéndose mejor las curvas de su cuerpo, la cual luce perfecta ajustada al traje negro que la cubre. Ha crecido algunos centímetros de estatura, pero la diferencia de ésta entre ella y Kanda aún es evidente, ya que él también ha terminado de estirar unos pocos centímetros más.

-¿Dices que esta misión no valió la pena? –Inquiere curiosa la pelinegra.

-Los niveles uno y dos están fuera de mi liga desde hace mucho tiempo. –Contesta ligeramente explicativo mientras le da la espalda a Stella, caminando hacia delante. Stella suspira un poco y luego comienza a caminar tras él. Desde el frente, se ve a Kanda cerrar los ojos y mostrar un rostro sereno, como si en el fondo disfrutase un poco del ambiente que tiene ahora.

-Se a lo que te refieres. –Responde Stella. En ese momento, ambos se detienen al verse frente al hombre que hacía un momento observaba a Stella desde el balcón, quien está respirando jadeante mientras pretende cortarles el camino.

-¿Y esto? ¿Acaso un Akuma? –Inquiere Kanda, moviendo sus pupilas hacia Stella, sin mover el rostro. La joven activa sus ojos verdes y fija su mirada en el hombre.

-… No, es humano. –Responde ella.- Sin embargo… -Profiere extrañada.- Hay algo que no está bien…

-Lo hicieron muy bien contra esos akumas, exorcistas… realmente salvaron a la gente del pueblo… -Les dice sin dejar de jadear. Stella se pone nerviosa, mientras Kanda lleva su mano derecha hacia el mango de su mugen, listo para desenvainarla de nuevo.

-No es algo que hagamos por tu agradecimiento. Hazte a un lado. –Le ordena el espadachín, inquieto.

-… Lo hicieron… tan bien… huh… que yo… -Habla cada vez más cortado por sus propias inhalaciones, curvando su espalda hacia delante, dejando caer su boina hacia el piso.

-… Kanda-san… -Lo llama Stella, preparándose.

-Si, lo se.

-…¡¡TANTO QUE NO PUEDO CONTENER EL DESEO DE MATARLOS!!! –Grita explotando en furia y emoción, inflando su delgada figura en unos súbitamente forzados músculos que rompen parte de su camisa, sus venas se saltan y se colorean de rojo intenso, mientras sus ojos se vuelven amarillo brillante, rodeándose de energía caótica mezclada con oscuridad; hecho cuya sensación deja helados a ambos exorcistas.

-¡¡¡Esto es…!!!! –Profiere Stella.

-Grr… -Gruñe Kanda, desenvainando su espada mientras el inesperado atacante se abalanza sobre ellos, con la mirada perdida y la boca mojada de saliva que corre sobre sus labios.- ¡¡Stella, atrás!! –Le grita mirándola por un segundo, luego centra su atención en el enemigo mientras lanza un corte frontal hacia él. El cabello de Stella se mueve por el viento de la velocidad del corte, mientras sus ojos se fijan en los movimientos de las manos del exorcista…

+-+-++-+--+-+--

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+--++---+---++-

Es la orden oscura. El lugar sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, como si los años no pasaran a través de él, salvo la excepción de que ahora luce más iluminado que antes, las luces instaladas en los pasillos han transformado el ambiente para volverlo un lugar más acogedor. Komui lo decidió así desde que Allen y Lenalee se fueran a vivir fuera de la orden a su casa propia luego de su boda. Por los recién pasajes interiores, se ve caminando a dos figuras adultas acompañadas de una más pequeña, que va montada sobre los hombros del más alto; dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de supervisión.

-¿Y esta vez si podré jugar con las agujas del abuelo? –Pregunta la vivaracha voz del chico, cuyo cabello rojo cubre parcialmente su frente.

-No, ya te he dicho que son peligrosas. –Responde la voz de su madre, que camina a su lado.- Además, ya hemos hablado de que debes decirle "Bookman", y no abuelo.

-Pero es mi abuelo, ¿no es así, papá? –Pregunta el chiquillo mirando a la cabeza de quien lo lleva en hombros.

-Si, supongo que sí lo es.

-¡Lavi! –Lo reprende Maus, en un tono ligeramente severo. La hermosa joven de hace cinco años lo es ahora mucho más aún. Su cabello rojo ahora cae largo y suelto sobre su espalda y sus pequeños hombros. Aún viste el traje de exorcista que hace juego con el de su esposo, como si fuera un uniforme específico para ellos, pero ella lleva un pañuelo naranja atado en la cadera, que cae a un lado de su pantalón blanco.

-Ya, que al viejo no le cae mal que le recuerden lo viejo que está. –Se burla un poco el pelirrojo bookman.

-¿El abuelo es viejo? –Pregunta el chico.

-¡¡Benji!! –Le reclama su madre. Él vuelve a mirarla y saca la lengua, cerrando los ojos.

-Perdón, mamá.

-Si, es un anciano, pero no quiere admitirlo. –Contesta Lavi.

-… Lavi-idio… -Comienza a decir la bookgirl, pero se detiene ante la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de él, recordándole algo.

-Recuerda que acordamos que nada de violencia frente a Ben. Ni física, ni menos verbal. –Se burla riendo un poco.

-¿Violencia? ¿Mamá va a golpearte, papá?

-No, hijo, no lo hará. Las mamás no deben golpear a los papás, ni viceversa. –Le explica casi en tono paternal. Maus sonríe un poco, derrotada y conmovida a la vez por escuchar la explicación. Lavi nunca levantó una mano contra ella luego de aquel momento de frustración hace cinco años, luego del cuál él le juró siempre cuidarla.

-Es verdad, no deben hacerlo, pelear no está bien. –Admite ella.

-… No lo está… -Repite Lavi, secundándola. Baja la mirada y se detiene un instante. Ben los mira a ambos un momento, mirándolos pensativos.

-Uhh… pero yo una vez vi a la tía Lilly golpear al tío Allen justo en la cara. –Recuerda poniéndose un dedo sobre la barbilla. El chico de cuatro años, muy despierto, y con las capacidades inherentes a un bookman muy desarrolladas, sin duda a veces pone en jaque la capacidad de respuesta de sus progenitores.

-¿Tía Lilly? –Pregunta Maus.

-Se refiere a Lenalee. Dice que Lilly es más fácil de decir. –Explica el padre.

-Huh… nunca lo hubiera visto de esa forma, pero sin duda es muy lindo. –Sonríe ella, acariciando el cabello de su hijo con la mano. El cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras recibe la caricia. En ese momento llegan a la oficina de Komui, pero justo antes de entrar, se encuentran con Bookman, que está de pie en el pasillo contrario, y que parece mirar a ambos padres a la vez.

-Viejo… -Saluda Lavi, tratando de sonar amable. Maus, por el contrario, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de incomodidad al verlo, siempre inexpresivo.

-Hola, muchachos. –Saluda seco. En los años siguientes al nacimiento de Benjamin, el viejo Bookman siguió a su manera de cerca su desarrollo, apuntando a iniciarlo en su destino como Bookman cuando el momento llegue.

-Buenas tardes, maestro Bookman. –Saluda Maus, con su elegancia característica.

-Buenas tardes, abuelo. Saluda Benji. El viejo le dirige una sonrisa y asiente.

-Dentro de poco estará listo para ir a la biblioteca. –Sentencia haciendo referencia a un lugar en específico, palabra que ambos padres reconocen en un instante.

-Lo se. –Responde Bookman Jr.

-Ese es un asunto que trataremos en su momento, maestro Bookman. –Interviene Maus. Bookman entrecierra la mirada ante su comentario.

-También tenemos pendiente el otro asunto… les hablaré de eso cuando sea prudente. Por ahora pasen ya, que el supervisor los está esperando. –Se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda. Maus toma entre sus brazos a Ben, quien ya se ha bajado de los brazos de Lavi, y lo abraza contra su cuerpo, levantándolo de nuevo. Cierra los ojos mientras lleva su pequeña cara junto a la suya, haciendo que apoye su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Te amo, Benji…

-Y yo a ti, mamá. –Responde el chico, no enterado de los pensamientos encontrados en cuanto a su destino. Lavi desvía la mirada hacia un lado, evidenciando un atisbo de confusión ante el tema. En ese segundo, Reever abre la puerta de la oficina y se asoma, mirando a la familia de cabellos rojos.

-¡Lavi, Maus, Ben-kun! –Saluda alegre.- Pasen, el supervisor los está esperando.

-Ah, jefe Reever. –Responde Lavi, entrando a su modo sonriente y estrechando su mano. Maus, que aún tiene a su hijo entre sus brazos, camina tras él y entra a la habitación. La puerta se cierra tras ella. Al entrar, está Komui sentado en su silla. Cerca de él, apoyada sobre la librera y con los brazos cruzados, está una joven japonesa de cabello azul, recogido en una cola de caballo, y que porta una katana en su espalda, con cara de amargada.

-Hola, Komui. ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Pregunta Lavi saludándolo con la mano, pero se queda frío en cuanto ve a la chica que está en el salón, quien le dirige una mirada fría en cuanto siente contacto con sus ojos.

-Esa niña es… -También la reconoce Maus, pronunciándola en tono desconfiado.

-Sarubi, por favor, lleva a Ben a jugar afuera. –Le solicita su hermano. La joven exapostol, ahora exorcista, entra por la puerta posterior de la habitación, presentándose con obediencia.

-Como tú digas, Komui Onii-sama. –Le dice mientras se acerca a Maus y el chico cambia de brazos, siendo recibido por los de ella.

-¡Saru-chan, hola! –Saluda emocionado el chico.

-Saru… -Repite Sarubi, pensando en un mono sobre una palmera.- Hm… -Lucha interiormente para borrar el humo negro que rodea su cabeza, reemplazándolo por una sonrisa.

-Vamos afuera un momento, Ben-kun, te enseñaré un juego nuevo.

-¡Excelente! – Responde él, emocionado. Al salir, Komui vuelve a ver de nuevo a la pareja de exorcistas. La chica de la espada abre los ojos y los mira fijamente, como si también fuera a ser parte de la conversación.

+-++-+-+++-+--+-+

Es de mañana en la pradera abierta. En medio de ella se ve una casa de campo hecha de ladrillo y madera, con una chimenea que se extiende como torre a un lado de la pared, frente a la cual hay una pequeña construcción que parece servir de cobertizo, cerca de la cual hay un pequeño establo. En la entrada de la casa hay algunos troncos de leña apilados en pirámide, cerca de un hacha clavada en el muñón de un árbol cortado, que parece servir de base para el trabajo. El terreno está delimitado por unas vallas blancas de madera, y hay un perro blanco manchado que está dormido frente al refugio construido para él a un lado de la vivienda. En el interior de la casa, la hermosa exorcista de cabello verde oscuro, aún yace acostada en medio de las sábanas de su cama, cubierta por una, mientras ella parece haberse dormido abrazando a alguien, que ya se ha levantado. Sus ojos lucen un poco desvelados, y en sus mejillas aún hay señales de haber llorado un poco, tal vez inconscientemente.

-A… llen… -Repite aún en sueños. Uno de los tirantes de su bata se ha deslizado a un lado de su brazo, dejando expuesto su hombro y un poco de la parte superior de su pecho. Se mueve un poco para acomodarse y la prenda se mueve junto con ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento comienza a abrir los ojos, cerrándolos de nuevo por el golpe de la luz que se filtra por la ventana.- Allen… -Articula más despierta, sentándose sobre la cama y levantándose el tirante con la mano. Levanta un poco el rostro y juntando los párpados, eleva la nariz y huele con ella el olor que invade la casa, como a desayuno recién hecho. Se quita la cobija de encima y gira su cuerpo a un lado de la cama, calzando sus pies en un par de sandalias que están a un lado, se pone de pie y camina por la habitación, la cual está adornada con algunas fotografías de la boda, ellos dos frente a la iglesia, Lenalee con Stella, Maus y Miranda riéndose, Allen, Lavi, Kanda y Komui vestidos de traje, y algunas de sus momentos en la orden con ellos también. Sale del cuarto y sigue el olor hasta la cocina, donde encuentra a Walker parado frente a la estufa, terminando de freír unos huevos, muy concentrado en la tarea. Ella lo mira y al instante aflora en su rostro una sonrisa para él.

-Buenos días, Allen.

-Lenalee… -Vuelve a mirarla sintiéndose descubierto. –Buenos días. Quería terminar el desayuno sin que te despertaras. –Comenta mostrándole la cuchara con la que trabaja. Lenalee camina hasta su lado y lo abraza por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en ella.

- Me desperté por lo bien que huele. –Responde cerrando los ojos. Allen siente su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo; una sensación agradable a la que terminó por acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo.

-Estará listo en un segundo. –Informa apagando el fuego y moviendo la cacerola a un lado. Se da la vuelta y saluda a Lenalee con un pequeño beso en la boca, luego del cual ambos vuelven a sonreírse.

-Traeré los platos. –Informa caminando por la no muy grande cocina, abriendo la puerta inferior de la alacena y sacando un par de platos de ahí, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Se sonroja un poco al hacerlo, y nota que Allen también lo está mientras se aproxima a servir la comida sobre ellos.

-¿Sabes? Es extraño pensar que estamos tan cerca del edificio de la orden… a mi me parece que estuviéramos a mucha distancia. –Comenta él, sentándose a la mesa mientras Lenalee sirve en un par de tazas el café que ya estaba preparado. Le pasa una a él y se sienta a la mesa, tomando la suya entre las manos y mirándolo.

-Mi hermano tuvo una gran atención al regalarnos esta casa. –Comenta ella, recordando el momento antes de darle otro sorbo a su taza.

-¿En verdad será así? –Responde él, recordando a Komui llorando desesperado, siendo detenido por Lavi y por Sarubi, mientras ambos se subían al carruaje para irse a la casa la primera vez.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes como es mi hermano, Allen.

-Si, creo que si. –Dice con una gota en la cabeza. En ese momento, Timpcampy se levanta de encima del fonógrafo sobre el cual estaba descansando y comienza a revolotear a su alrededor, como si fuera urgente.

-¿Tim? –Pregunta Lena al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Timcampy? –Inquiere Allen extendiendo su mano hacia él. Su golem aterriza sobre su palma y abre la boca, de la cual sale una pequeña proyección en el aire, mostrando las escenas de la batalla de Kanda contra el misterioso hombre aparecido en la ciudad.

-¡Es Kanda! –Lo reconoce la señora Walker.

-Una pelea… pero su rival no luce como un akuma…

-Si Todcampy le está enviando estas imágenes a Tim, quiere decir que siente que Stella está en peligro. –Razona ella. Allen recuerda a Stella y su rostro se vuelve serio de repente.

-Si es así, quiere decir que no hay tiempo que perder, Lenalee. Con tus botas oscuras podremos llegar hasta su ubicación rápidamente, pero hay que darse prisa.

-Si. –Responde ella, determinada. Allen se da la vuelta y se adelanta fuera de la habitación. Lenalee se dispone a seguirlo, pero al dar el primer paso, se marea y su cuerpo se tambalea por un segundo, obligándola a detenerse y apoyarse sobre la mesa para no caer, mirando hacia abajo, un poco asustada.

-¿Lenalee? –Se asoma Allen desde el otro cuarto.

-¡En seguida voy! –Responde alzando la voz. Se lleva la mano hacia la frente para calmarse y respira profundo, esperando unos momentos. Luego de unos instantes recupera la estabilidad, asintiendo para si. Dirige su mirada hacia el frasco de medicinas que está sobre el mueble del desayunador, recordando que ya se tomó su dosis correspondiente, extrañándose por el súbito mareo. No le da importancia y sale de la habitación, siguiendo a Allen.

+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡MUERE, EXORCISTA!!! –Ataca el nuevo monstruo, chocando su brazo contra la espada de Kanda sin sufrir ningún daño, ante la sorpresa de éste. El enemigo aprovecha y lo golpea en el estómago con un gancho izquierdo, haciendo rebotar una onda de presión en él que lo hace vomitar sangre en un instante, moviéndose incluso más rápido que lo que lo hacía hace un segundo.

-¡¡Kanda-san!! –Grita Stella al verlo lastimado. De inmediato vuela hacia él activando su copia de la espada de Kanda, saltando en el aire y haciendo un corte vertical sobre su cabeza; sin embargo, luego de lanzar a Kanda con la fuerza de su puño, aprovecha y detiene entre sus dedos la fuerza del ataque de Stella, dejándola helada.

-¿Eh? –Profiere incrédula. Un segundo después, toma toda la espada entres sus manos y apretando con ellas, destruye su proyección sin mayor dificultad.- ¡¡¿Eh?!! –Grita sorprendida, pero extiende sus alas y vuela hacia atrás. Kanda ha aprovechado el intervalo para recuperarse y salta de nuevo en su contra, intentando cortarlo con una cuchillada horizontal, pero el enemigo vuelve a endurecer sus músculos y logra rechazar de frente el corte de Kanda, haciendo que su espada rebote en él.

-¡¿¿Qué rayos??! ¡¡Imposible!! –Se queja al ver a su espada repelida sin dificultad. En ese momento es atrapado por la cabeza por el enemigo, levantándolo en el aire y mostrándoselo a Stella.

-¡¡¡Kanda-san!!! –Lo llama preocupada al verlo. Casi sin pensar, se lanza sobre él para rescatarlo, pero el enemigo de repente extiende su brazo a ser más largo que su cuerpo y la atrapa por el cuello dándole un golpe de frente y dejándola sin aire, estrellándola al piso en un segundo, creando un pequeño cráter en él con su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita Kanda, sin poder zafarse de la mano del oponente misterioso. Stella es arrastrada por la cabeza hasta él, dejando una marca de sangre a su paso, la cual está saliendo de su frente.

-Va a morir. –Se escucha la voz de una niña como de cinco años, que está observando la batalla desde lo alto, acompañada de dos mujeres más.

-Lo dudo. –Le dice la enmascarada. En ese instante, el monstruo toma las cabezas de Kanda y Stella y se dispone a estrellarlas la una contra la otra. Kanda no puede moverse y Stella está muy aturdida como para usar cualquier proyección.

-¡¡¡MUERAN!!!! –Grita el monstruo moviendo los brazos para juntarlos de golpe. Kanda gruñe una vez más mientras se escucha el grito de Stella, que no puede abrir bien los ojos.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Profiere asustada. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un corte de inocencia en forma de delta golpea de frente al enemigo, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que hace que suelta a sus dos víctimas. El espadachín rueda a un lado, levantándose con dificultad, pero casi al momento. Stella cae en el lado contrario, girando sobre sí misma.

-Hmm… interesante… -Dice la niña que observa desde lejos. Frente a los dos exorcistas y el atacante, ha aparecido un exorcista rubio, de ojos celestes y mirada pacífica, un poco más alto que Kanda, vestido con un uniforme sobre el que lleva una gabardina negra de la orden, cargando entre sus manos una hoz doble de filo blanco, que tiene una cadena en la parte inferior.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Pregunta el peliazul, sorprendido por la intromisión. El recién llegado le muestra una sonrisa, pero no le dice nada. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia Stella, quien luego de abrir los ojos se quedó sin palabras que decirle. El monstruo aún está recuperándose del ataque anterior, pero la exorcista parece haberlo olvidado por un momento en cuanto cruzó sus ojos con su salvador.

-… Kain… -Profieren sus labios solos, como por reacción.

-¿Kain? –Pregunta Kanda.- ¡Brote de frijoles, acaso tú…!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querida Stella. –Saluda sin perder su semblante pacífico, mostrándole una mirada que parece estar viendo algo muy importante para él.- Al fin te encuentro. –Termina de decirle, en tono tranquilo. Ella luce sorprendida de verlo, mientras Kanda se limita a observarlo con incredulidad y desconfianza, al mismo tiempo que el enemigo comienza a levantarse de nuevo…

(Continuará)

Tema de apertura – Hakanaku mo towa no kanashi (UVERworld)

_ai ga ai __wo _

Una bebé de cabello blanquecino levanta la mano al cielo, mirando una inocencia

_omosugiru tte rikai _

Allen de niño, sentado junto a la tumba de Mana, en medio de la nieve

_wo kobami_

Stella niña en medio del fuego de la destrucción de su aldea, llorando y sonriendo a la vez

_nikushimi _

Lenalee niña atada con cadenas a su cama en la orden

_ni kawatteiku _

Kanda niño alejándose de un grupo de chicos que juegan

_mae ni_

Lavi chico siendo llevado por Bookman. Maus lo mira irse de lejos

_nani mo kamo sou darou_

Stella de 21 años se para en medio del viento, madura y determinada

_batsu no warui jijou ni_

Allen y Stella en su transformación balance, peleando con Lilith

_wa itsumo futashite_

Lavi, Kanda y Maus usando sus armas de inocencia para luchar con los apóstoles

_kuwase mono no riaru_

Lenalee peleando transformada en Noé, la sombra de Serena que se aleja, Lenalee tocando su pecho

_yuganda jirenma daite_

Kain da vueltas a su hoz, le sigue Kaori, sacando su katana

_yakusaku shita hazu no futari sae_

Una toma rápida de los cuatro generales, por último la maestra de Stella que camina de espaldas

_kizukazu toorisugite yuku_

Allen con su espada en la mano, sale saltando, seguido de su grupo de exorcistas

Aparece el logo de D. Gray-man – Ser Celestial

_kowashiatte wakariatteta kokoro okizari ni shita_

Stella alejándose de Kanda, Kain que vuelve a mirarla, paciente

_kore ga nare no hate na no_

Maus abrazando a Ben, se desvanecen, Lavi estira la mano queriendo alcanzarlos, se enfurece

_mitomenai de _

Lilith con su apariencia de cinco años, mostrando sus ojos rojos

_tachimukatta toki mo_

Kaori y los Kanda de pie en medio de un jardín oriental, su ejército se ve al fondo

_ochiteku toki _

Bookman dando orden de ataque a Lavi y Maus, que salen a luchar

_no imeeji kara _

Sarubi que incendia sus guantes oscuros

_nigedasezu ni_

Helena y Sayoko mirando la ciudad al pie de una colina, Blavastki sostiene una foto entre las manos

_Ah nando demo _

Lenalee toca su vientre y cierra los ojos

_sagashidasu yo_

Sale de pie en medio del campo, extendiendo su mano hacia el cielo, donde Allen quiere tocarla

_kimi no me sono te no nukumori wo_

Sus dedos alcanzan a tocarse, una toma rápida de una niña de cabello blanco abriendo sus ojos

_ai wa itsumo atashii wo _

Allen choca su espada Crown Clown contra Sayoko Jaques, que usa la espada roja

_kizutsukeru dake tte kimi wa tsubuyaite_

Tykki y Road de espaldas el uno al otro luchando contra los Zhang

_shinjiru koto ga _

Stella seria, se da la vuelta y se dispone a enfrentar a Leverrier, que está rodeado de soldados

_kowakute naitandarou_

Sarubi llora al verse rodeada de los Zhang que la amenazan

_yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare_

Kanda pelea intercambiando sablazos contra Kaori Kanda

_osorezu shinjiru koto de_

Maus saca su yoyo y enfrenta a Bookman

_hontou no ai _

Una imagen rápida de Lenalee cargando a una bebé en brazos, con Allen a su lado

_wo shiru no darou_

Allen nuevamente con su espada enfrentando a Stella, que está usando una espada blanca, ,con sus alas extendidas

Un rayo de luz que se eleva en el cielo nocturno

+-+-++--+-----+

Avance

Stella y Kanda son salvados por el misterioso recién llegado, que parece ser conocido de Stella. Allen y Lenalee se involucran en la batalla, pero eso los lleva a ent enterarse de una noticia sorprendente para ambos. Mientras, una invitada japonesa hace su presentación ante los Bookman, quienes se ven obligados a considerar un nuevo conflicto…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Viejos conocidos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

++-+-+-+-+-++-+-

(omake)

-¿Están listos? –Dice Saulen, mirando su reloj. Bet-chan, que tiene una tabla en las manos, asiente.

-Todo está listo.

-¡Acción! –Dice Majo-chan, mostrando la tablita de cine.

-Y con ustedes… el noticiero más exitoso de… de… ¡del fic! –Reduce Kaede. En la pantalla aparece Uzumaki girl, preparándose para al siguiente entrevista.

-Buenas tardes, el día de hoy tenemos como invitado al mismísimo protagonista de D. Gray-man, Allen Walker. –Lo presenta mientras la cámara lo enfoca.

-¡Majo-chan, el acercamiento! –Le reclama Saulen.

-¡Lo se, lo se! –Repone ella. La cámara enfoca a Allen, que aún tiene a Rukia-chan pegada a su espalda.

-Y dinos, Allen… -Comienza a entrevistar, pero en ese instante, un kunai cae sobre el escritorio.

-¿Kunai? –Preguntan todos. En ese instante viene volando la mismísima Anko Mitarashi, que se para sobre la mesa, envuelve a Allen con sus cables ninjas y huye con él, con todo y Rukia-chan.

-¡¡¡Allen es mío!!! –Anuncia antes de irse. Allen no dice nada, solo se deja llevar.

-¡¡¡NOO!!! –Grita Bet, cayendo de rodillas, impactada.

-¡¡Espera, no te lo puedes llevar, la entrevista!!! –Le dice Uzumaki Girl. En ese instante todos vuelven a ver a Lenalee, que se enfurece aún más y activando sus botas se va persiguiéndolos. La conductora vuelve a ver a la cámara y se limpia el sudor de la frente.- ¡¿Podrá Allen ser rescatado por Lenalee de Anko Mitarashi que acaba de secuestrarlo? ¿Y si lo hace, quedará vivo? ¡No se lo pierdan!

+-++-+-++-+-+

Uff… y listo. Este fue el capítulo 1. Como es nueva temporada, se van presentando los nuevos personajes, especialmente los que tendrán más incidencia en el fic. Claro, uno de los más importantes no será mencionado sino hasta el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que este fanfic es para que todos lo disfrutemos, jejeje…

Ahora sí, hasta luego.


	2. Viejos conocidos

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi gran amiga Bet-chan en motivo de su cumpleaños que fue este jueves, jejeje… espero que les guste.

+-+-+-++--+-+-+

2ª noche –** Viejos conocidos**

El exorcista de la hoz doble está al lado de Stella, mirándola solo a ella, como si no hubiese nadie más a su alrededor. Kanda aún lucha por recuperarse luego de los ataques recibidos por el superhumano con el que luchan, pero parece ser que solo él mantiene el interés en la batalla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querida Stella. –Le dice suave y altivamente el recién llegado, acariciando su mejilla con la palma de su mano, culminando el movimiento al acariciar el mechón de su cabello que sobresale hacia delante. Stella lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida de su presencia. Kanda, apoyándose en su espada para sostenerse en pie, observa el reencuentro, desconfiado.

-Kain… -san… -Articula nuevamente la exorcista, comenzando a mostrar emoción en el rostro al verlo.- ¿En verdad eres tú, Kain-san?

-Kain… -Repite Kanda, habiendo escuchado el nombre.

-Oh… parece ser que ha llegado el caballero blanco. –Comenta la niña castaña, que junto a sus guardianas observa la batalla desde la azotea lateral.

-Dudo que sea de alguna utilidad. –Comenta la enmascarada.

-Ohh… pero debes darle un poco más de crédito. Seguramente nos enseñará algo que valga la pena. –Corrige la pequeña. La mujer que la carga en brazos se limita a guardar silencio mientras observa la batalla.

-EX…OR… CISTAS… -Se pone de pie el mutante, cuyos músculos lo han hecho crecer a un tamaño parecido al que tenía Skin Boric. Su piel también comienza a adquirir una tonalidad similar, mientras las venas de su cuerpo se presionan a su piel, saltando a la vista, cada vez más hinchadas.

-¡Kain-san! –Reacciona Stella, quitándose su mano del rostro y poniéndose frente a él, preparándose para defenderlo. Kain se da la vuelta y mira su espalda, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Hablaremos más tarde, lo importante ahora es solucionar este problema! –Le urge la joven exorcista. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Kanda ha comenzado a correr con la nigento invocada en contra del enemigo, que ya se ha puesto de pie y está creciendo de nuevo. Kanda, sin decir nada, da un salto y apoyándose en el aire para recobrar impulso, se lanza en picada horizontal en su contra, poniendo al frente la katana para lograr una perforación directa; sin embargo, el mutante se mueve más rápido que él y, moviendo los brazos hacia delante, los junta dando una palmada con Kanda en medio, rompiéndole los huesos y deteniendo su ataque al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Kaaaggghh!! –Profiere escupiendo sangre, quedando suspendido en el aire por unos segundos.

-¡¡¡Kanda-san!!!! –Le grita Stella, dejando atrás a Kain e invocando sus alas para volar hacia él, mientras el enemigo lo lanza hacia atrás. Ella extiende las alas y trazando un una vuelta de 180º logra atrapar a Kanda en el aire, quien mancha su uniforme con un poco de su sangre.- ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Kanda-san!! –Vuelve a llamarlo. Kanda le muestra una cara de frustración y asiente molesto, a lo que ella contesta sonriendo aliviada. En ese instante recuerda que Kain también está ahí, y vuelve su mirada hacia él, preocupada.- ¡¡Kain-san!! –Le grita con voz fuerte. Por su parte, Kain, como si el enemigo no estuviera, mira con sorpresa, y casi con agrado, las alas blancas que han brotado de la espalda de la exorcista, diferentes a las alas de inocencia que proyectaba antes de su resurrección.

-Ya era hora… te habías tardado mucho, Stella. –Murmura con orgullo. Luego endurece el semblante y dirige su rostro hacia el mutante de materia oscura que de nuevo vuelve a crecer, forzando sus músculos hasta el límite. El rubio exorcista empuña su alabarda negra y se prepara para enfrentarlo.

-¡Kain-san! –Grita de nuevo Stella.

-Inocencia, actívate… Chaos Vortex. –Dice en tono tranquilo, con voz profunda y casi melodiosa. En ese instante, su alabarda comienza a brillar y se transforma en una hoz de hoja blanca que es un poco más larga que su estatura.

-Segadora… Santa… -Profiere de nuevo Stella, aún volando en el aire, con Kanda entre sus brazos. Kain muestra una leve sonrisa y se prepara para el ataque del enemigo, que a pasos agigantados se lanza contra él.

+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Lenalee, con las botas activadas, va tomada de la mano con Allen y volando hacia el lugar de la batalla. El exorcista lleva su ojo antiakumas activado, el cual actúa como un radar que les indica la posición del enemigo.

-Ya casi llegamos, Lenalee. –Le informa serio. Lenalee asiente, pero luce un poco débil. En su rostro se nota que le está costando trabajo respirar. Allen se percata de inmediato y se acerca más a ella.- ¿Estás bien, Lenalee? –Pregunta preocupado. Ella inhala profundo de nuevo y lo mira esforzándose por sonreír.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.

-… Lenalee… -Musita nervioso.- Cuando lleguemos, deje que sea yo quien luche.

-No, Allen. –Responde haciéndose la fuerte.- Es solo algo leve. Me tomé las medicinas antes de salir, así que ya se me pasará. Mi hermano dijo que si las tomaba siempre, tenía garantizado el poder moverme normalmente, aún con inocencia.

-Aún así no te esfuerces. –Le dice con un poco más de autoridad en su voz. Lenalee se sorprende un poco, pero luego asiente.

-Como tú digas. –Contesta en tono ligeramente sumiso, entendiendo su preocupación, sabiendo que sería lo mismo aún si fuese al revés. La estela del vuelo de ambos queda marcada en el cielo como una línea verde que se desvanece al pasar.

++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Segadora Santa. –Profiere Kain mientras la bestia corre hacia él, chorreando baba por la boca. El exorcista levanta la alabarda con ambas manos, la hace girar tres veces en el aire y luego la empuña levantándola en un ángulo de 45º hacia la derecha.- ¡¡FUNERAL BLANCO!! –Invoca lanzando un corte de inocencia blanca que atraviesa por la mitad al atacante, pero sin partirlo, solo atravesándolo como si no pasara nada, pero deteniendo sus movimientos en el mismo instante.

-¡¡¡Agghhh!!!! ¡¡EX…OR…CIS…TA!!!! –Grita de nuevo el monstruo, pero súbitamente se detiene. De su interior comienza a brotar luz, resquebrajando su piel, escapando por los agujeros que se crean. Stella y Kanda miran sorprendidos mientras la luz escapa por la boca, los ojos y los oídos del monstruo, que sigue gritando de dolor. Kain da un suspiro y termina su activación de inocencia, regresando la hoz a su estado de alabarda y guardándosela en la espalda. Al terminar esta acción, el monstruo por fin explota en luz que se dispersa en medio de la atmósfera de la batalla. Cuando ésta se difumina, ante ellos está de nuevo el hombre con su apariencia humana, inconsciente. Junto a él hay un trozo de materia oscura que irradia luz negra como si palpitara. Luego de unos momentos, se convierte en polvo y se esparce.

-Increíble… Kain-san es tan fuerte como lo recordaba… o tal vez más… -Dice Stella, llena de admiración. Kanda se fija en la mirada que Stella le dedica al recién llegado, luego vuelve el rostro, súbitamente furioso y frustrado por el resultado.

-¿Está bien tu amigo, Stella? –Se aproxima caminando Kain, mientras ella desciende del aire, aleteando suavemente para amortiguar su aterrizaje, cayendo suavemente sobre las puntas de sus pies. Al contactar con el piso, Kanda rápidamente se suelta de Stella y guarda su espada, dándole la espalda. Ella lo mira curiosa por la reacción, pero no se atreve a hablarle.

-Estoy bien, "amigo". –Le dice irónico. Kain se sorprende por la desconfianza que reflejan los ojos de Kanda, pero se limita a sonreír.

-Me alegra.- Responde pragmático, luego se dirige a Stella.- Supimos que aún estabas con la Orden Oscura, así que fue una emoción muy grande cuando nos pidieron venir, Stella. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. –Le dice fijándose en sus alas, las que regresan a su espalda y desaparecen mientras hablan.

-Si. –Sonríe ella.- ¿Eh? ¿Venimos? –Pregunta refiriéndose al plural.

-Oh, es verdad. Pensé en saludar solo yo primero para no parecer muy intimidantes, ¿no es así, Hannah? –Dirige una mirada contenta hacia atrás, de donde viene descendiendo una joven de cabello y ojos rosados, vestida de exorcista. Viene desde el aire, usando un paraguas como paracaídas, hasta llegar al lado de ellos.

-Hannah… ¡¿Hannah-san?! – La llama también Stella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Hannah, de estatura similar a la de Stella, cabello largo en una cola de caballo, le dirige un guiño de ojo a Kanda y luego saluda a Stella, abrazándola.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Stella. –Le dice con voz delicada, separándose de ella, pero aún tomándola de las manos. Kanda se ha quedado fuera de la conversación, solo escucha mientras sus heridas son curadas por el tatuaje de su pecho, hecho que también es percibido por Hannah, dedicándole un entrecejo al percatarse.

En ese instante llegan volando Allen y Lenalee, gracias a quien nuevamente aterrizan con suavidad en el piso. Kanda se da la vuelta y los mira llegar, aún cara de molesto. Los exorcistas se sorprenden al ver a los dos nuevos.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasó con el ataque? –Pregunta el peliblanco.- Timcampy nos mostró que estaban luchando con un monstruo que…

-Ya está resuelto. –Interrumpe Kanda.- Este sujeto llegó y lo acabó sin problemas.- Reconoce en tono furibundo, caminando hacia el lado de Allen, pasando junto a él sin voltear a verlo. Lenalee por reflejo toma la mano de Allen y vuelve a ver a Kain y a Hannah, que aún están rodeando a Stella, como si fueran gatos de la misma camada.

-¿Y quienes son ellos, Stella? –Pregunta la señora Walker. Ambos entrecierran la mirada ante la pregunta y los movimientos de Lenalee, como si de repente hubieran reconocido algo en ella.

-¡Ah, es verdad! -Responde en tono contento.- Ellos son exorcistas de la sede del vaticano; Kain Gospel y Hannah Bismark. –Los presenta con un gesto de la mano.

-Solíamos ser los compañeros de Stella. –Acota Hannah, mirando de nuevo a Kanda, como si dirigiera su comentario a él. Éste se detiene por un momento, como si hubiera escuchado. Luego sigue caminando sin voltear a verlos.

-Vinimos aquí por orden de los comandantes. Tengo que hablar con el supervisor Komui Lee algunos asuntos importantes. –Informa Kain.- Mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser los Walker, supongo. –Extiende su mano hacia Allen, para saludarlo. Él lo mira y sonriendo cordial, le devuelve el saludo.

-Así es. Yo soy Allen y ella Lenalee, mi esposa. –Introduce mientras le da la mano.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que dicen. –Comenta Hannah, tomándola de la mano.

-Muchas gracias, pero tú eres en verdad linda, Bismark-san. –Responde Lena.

-Muchas gracias. –Responde con voz suave. Sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo con los amables ojos de Lenalee, que sigue esforzándose por sonreír, pero llega a su límite y rompe a balancearse un poco, mareada.

-Disculpa, la verdad yo… -Comienza a decir, pero no puede más y cae.

-¿Lenalee? –Pregunta Allen, moviéndose presto a sostenerla mientras la mirada de ella se desvanece, desmayándose.- ¡¡Lenalee!! –Repite asustado.

-¡Lenalee! –La llama también Stella, acercándose y ayudándole a Allen.- ¡Debemos volver a la Orden lo antes posible! ¡Kanda-san! –Le grita con fuerza. Kanda de inmediato se vuelve hacia ellos al sentir el suceso.- ¡Debemos regresar al transporte! ¡¡Lenalee no está bien!! –Luego mira a Kain y a Hannah.- Kain-san, Hannah-san, por favor, ayúdennos.

-No tienes que decirlo, Stella. –Le alborota el cabello con la mano y procede a moverse junto con ellos de vuelta al transporte.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Kain Gospel

Edad: 25 años

Estatura: 1.85 metros

Peso: 56.5 kgs

Color de cabello: Rubio pálido

Color de ojos: Azul claros

Comida favorita: Atún

Pasatiempos: Leer, mirar a Stella

Grado de sincronización: Nivel crítico

Nombre de su inocencia: Chaos Vortex (Vórtice del Caos)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-++-+-+--++--++

Orden Oscura

Sarubi está encargada de cuidar a Benji mientras sus padres aún están reunidos con Komui en su oficina. La hermana menor de Lenalee, quien luego de la batalla en la isla del inicio se unió a la orden oscura y descubrió que era compatible con una inocencia, se está esforzando por llevar una vida como exorcista luego de perdonar a su hermana, habiendo ayudado el hecho de que ella ya no viva en el mismo edificio. Ella y el minibookman están sentados en la cafetería de la orden. Él está bebiendo una malteada preparada por Jerry mientras ella toma una taza de café.

-¿Te gusta la malteada de chocolate, Ben-kun?

-Si, muchas gracias, Saru-chan.

-Saru-chan… -Murmura con pesadez, luego vuelve a sonreír.- Vaya, en verdad que eres un niño muy educado.

-Mi mamá me dijo que siempre hay que dar las gracias cuando te hacen un favor.

-Eso es cierto. –Responde antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

-Oye, Saru-chan, ¿tú sabes por qué el abuelo y mamá no se llevan bien últimamente? –Pregunta con el vaso entre las manos, moviendo las piernas de atrás hacia delante sobre el asiento.

-¿El abuelo? –Pregunta confundida.- ¿Te refieres a Bookman-san?

-Si, ese es mi abuelo, o al menos a esa conclusión llegamos con papá.

-Ohh… no, no tengo idea, Ben-kun. Eso es algo que debes preguntarle a tu papá si es que quieres saber, solo a él le corresponde decirte.

-Mi papá no va a decirme… y cuando le pregunto a mamá, ella me dice que es algo por lo que no debo preocuparme…

-Será que consideran que es lo mejor. Hay cosas que los niños no pueden entender sino hasta que han crecido lo suficiente. –Le explica pensando en ella misma, recordando el momento en que Komui y Lenalee se fueron dejándola atrás sin siquiera saberlo. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Puede ser. Lo único que he podido escucharles es que mi mamá no quiere que yo vaya a la biblioteca, y el abuelo sí. Mi papá no dice nada al respecto, pero creo que quiere hacerle caso al abuelo.

-¿Has oído todo eso?

-Si. –Le dice mostrando una amplia sonrisa.- Dice mi abuelo que por el hecho de poder captar las cosas con tanta facilidad es que me quiere llevar a la biblioteca cuando cumpla cinco, que soy muy bueno para el negocio familiar.

-Escucha, Ben-kun. –Retoma ella en tono más serio.- Yo te he cuidado muchas veces, y se que eres más listo de lo que muchos creen; así que te pido que no hables de eso con tu abuelo ni con tus papás, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que yo les pregunte por ti.

-¿De verdad harías eso, Saru-chan?

-Si. –Responde esbozando una leve sonrisa. Benji retoma su bebida con más entusiasmo que antes, mientras ella suspira mirando de reojo hacia la habitación del supervisor.

-_Aunque no se si sirva de algo… alguien con potencial de Bookman tan grande como el tuyo no se ve todos los días, Ben-kun…_

+-+-+-++-+--++-

En la oficina de Komui, Maus está sentada en el asiento mientras Lavi tiene las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de su silla. La joven de cabello azul y ropas japonesas camina hasta llegar al lado de Komui, mirando llena de superioridad a ambos bookman, que se ven incómodos ante su actitud.

-Lavi, Maus, déjenme presentarles a la embajadora de la Trinidad Tao de oriente. –Se las presenta mostrándoselas con la mano.

-¿Trinidad Tao? –Inquiere Maus.

-Es un grupo formado por tres de las familias más poderosas y milenarias del oriente. Está formado por la familia Zhang, de China (conocida como los Wang en el fic anterior), la familia Lee, y la familia Kanda.

-¿¿¿EEHH??? –Preguntan los dos pelirrojos.- ¿Los Lee y los Kanda? ¿Te refieres a nuestros Lee y a nuestro Kanda?

-¡Cuida tus palabras, mocoso! –Reacciona rápidamente la embajadora, desenvainando su kodachi y ubicando la punta de ésta en el cuello de Lavi en menos de un segundo, sin que nadie pueda reaccionar.

-¡Tranquila, por favor, Kaori-san! –Trata de calmarla Komui, moviendo las manos hacia abajo, para bajar la tensión. Kaori frunce el seño y de mala gana le quita la espada del cuello al Bookman Jr, quien suspira aliviado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarlo!? –Se queja la señora Bookman, poniéndose de pie. La peliazul también pone cara agresiva en su contra, pero Komui les hace un gesto severo y ambas se calman en el instante.

-La familia Lee dejó de ser parte de ese grupo hace 20 años, luego de que sucediera lo que ustedes ya saben. –Recuerda con un leve atisbo de dolor en el rostro, dejando conmovida a Maus, que lo mira empática.

-Lo sabemos.

-Pero entonces… ¿qué quiere la Trinidad Tao con nosotros? –Pregunta Lavi, más intrigado.

-El consejo necesita hablar con el próximo líder del clan Bookman respecto al convenio de Alejandría. –Le suelta de golpe. Al escuchar la palabra, los dos pelirrojos se quedan helados.

-¿El tratado…

-… de Alejandría? –Dicen entre ambos.

-¿La biblioteca de Alejandría? –Pregunta Komui, sorprendido.

-Tiene algo que ver. –Contesta la pregunta. Luego se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta, abriéndola.- Es muy importante que asistas, de lo contrario los Kanda tendremos que tomar acciones en el asunto. –Luego se dirige a Komui.- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Yuu onii-sama?

-Está en una misión, pero regresará pronto.

-¿Onii-sama? –Preguntan los pelirrojos de nuevo. Su reacción enoja más a Kaori, que sale azotando la puerta.

-Que chica tan explosiva… -Comenta Lavi.

-Si… -Secunda su esposa.

Unos momentos después, Reever se asoma a la puerta, entra corriendo y llega hasta el escritorio, mirando asustado a Komui.

-¡¡Supervisor, noticias urgentes!!

-¿Reever? Tranquilízate. Por más importante que sea, debes mantener siempre la calma, es lo que los líderes hacen. –Le dice en tono profesional, levantándose y buscando calmarlo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-¡¡Pero supervisor!!

-Así no ganarás nada más que dañar tu salud, respira y luego habla. –Insiste Komui. Reever mira hacia arriba y aprieta los puños, luego golpea con fuerza el escritorio y se calma.

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor.

-Muy bien, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Solo que Allen trae a Lenalee desmayada. Se la llevó a la enfermería al llegar. –Le informa sonriente, pero no tiene respuesta.- ¿Supervisor? –Pregunta extrañado. Abre los ojos y mira a Komui convertido en estatua llorona frente a sus ojos. A él y a los bookman les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¿¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES??! ¡¡LENALEE, YA VA TU HERMANO!!!! –Grita desesperado, saltando olímpicamente sobre el escritorio y saliendo como un rayo a través de la puerta. Todos lo miran irse.

-¿Y cómo está Lenalee, Reever-san? –Pregunta Maus.

-Parece estar bien, ya despertó y la doctora está terminando de examinarla.

-Lavi, creo que iré a verla. –Le informa la pelirroja.

-Buena idea, yo buscaré a Allen.

-Se los encargo, yo tengo que retomar el trabajo que el supervisor dejó tirado. –Les dice Reever sentándose en el escritorio.

+-++-+-++--+-+-+

Allen está en la sala de espera de la orden mientras a Lenalee la examina la doctora en el interior del consultorio. Kain y Hannah están en el pasillo exterior, conversando mientras observan la vista desde el barandal, mientras Stella está acompañando a la señora Walker al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lenalee… -Repite Allen, preocupado. En el exterior, los recién llegados permanecen el uno junto al otro, sin hablar, pero parece que conversaran.

-Lo se, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. –Le responde finalmente el rubio a su acompañante. En el consultorio, Lenalee se ha despojado de su uniforme de exorcista y de su camiseta para que la terminen de revisar. Stella sostiene las prendas entre sus manos, expectante. Se fija en el rostro de su amiga, que refleja impotencia y frustración, probablemente por haberse convertido de repente en una carga para Allen.

-Lenalee… -Musita ella. Lenalee abraza su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras terminan de revisarla.

-Pensaba que las pastillas harían que el problema de mi corazón no se desarrollara. –Reclama Lena, asomando un par de lágrimas por sus ojos.- No me gustó ver a Allen mirarme de ese modo, como si pensara que me perdería…

-Allen nunca va a perderte, Lenalee. Debes estar siempre segura de eso. –La apoya Stella tomándola por las manos.

-Oh, pero no fueron las pastillas. Lo que le sucedió de hecho no tiene nada que ver con su corazón, señora Walker. –Le explica la doctora.- Ya puede vestirse, ya terminé el análisis de la muestra.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero… de qué se trata entonces? –Pregunta Stella. Lenalee luce igual de intrigada.

-Si, ¿de qué se trata?

-Lenalee-san… tendré que felicitarla. –Avisa la doctora, sonriendo.

-¿Felicitarme? –Inquiere de nuevo, aún sin entender. Stella abre los ojos desorbitados al captar el significado de las palabras.- ¡Lenalee! –La mira con emoción y sorpresa.

-Está embarazada. –Le dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Lenalee se queda asustada al oírla, luego se sorprende, se emociona y al momento se lleva ambas manos a la boca, comenzando a botar lágrimas en el acto.

-¿Embarazada? –Repite con emoción. Stella la abraza para tranquilizarla, y Lenalee responde a su abrazo con la misma emotividad.

-Felicidades, Lenalee… -Murmulla Stella en su oído, abrazándola suavemente. Lenalee lo asimila y sonríe tan ampliamente como puede, disfrutando al máximo la felicidad del momento, inmediatamente pensando en decírselo a Allen.

-Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada… -Repite de nuevo, llena de emoción.

++-+-+-++-+-++-

Allen está con la mirada entrecerrada, mirando los cuadros de la sala de espera, moviendo los dedos para paliar su preocupación, pero no cabe en sí mismo. En ese instante, Komui irrumpe en la sala de espera, mirando a todas direcciones y encontrándose con Allen, a quien de inmediato salta a tomar por el cuello para reclamarle.

-¡¡Allen!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejar que mi linda Lenalee se desmaye?! –Le dice con torrentes de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname, Komui-san… fue mi culpa el no haberle prestado la atención necesaria… - Responde en tono culpable, decepcionado de sí mismo. Su respuesta hace que Komui termine su modo payaso y se quede serio junto a él.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa, Allen. –Le dice para calmarlo, soltándolo y dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre el asiento, sentándose a su lado y quitándose la boina.- Desde que está pasando lo del problema de su corazón, tiendo a preocuparme más de la cuenta por ella, aún sabiendo que está siempre contigo…

-Y haces bien por preocuparte, después de todo, aún es tu familia. Además… si yo la cuidara tan bien como debiera, ella no tendría ese problema en primer lugar…

-Nuestra familia. –Corrige él, tocándole el hombro. Allen lo mira y le muestra una sonrisa de esperanza.- Si ella hizo eso en ese momento, fue porque Lenalee no puede vivir sin su familia. Nunca lo olvides, Allen. Hay veces que hay cosas que son más importantes que la vida.

-Lo se. Muchas gracias, Komui-san.

En ese instante entran Lavi y Maus por la puerta de la sala de espera, saludando.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Y quienes son el paliducho y el strike que están afuera en el pasillo? –Pregunta Lavi. Al instante recibe un golpe nuclear por parte del puño de Maus, que le entierra la cara en el piso, salpicando algunas rocas a los pies de Allen y Komui.

-Au… -Profiere el pelirrojo, con la pierna saltando por sus reflejos golpeados.

-¿Strike? ¡¿Aún después de tantos años, ves a las chicas, y siguen siendo Strikes?! –Le reclama su esposa, con una vena saltada en la frente.

-Guau, eso tuve que doler mucho… -Comenta el supervisor.

-Me pregunto si Miranda-san te golpeará a ti de la misma forma, Komui-san. –Inquiere Allen, con ojos de raya y punto, mirándolo de lado.

-¡Ja! ¡Que va, Allen! –Responde con voz alta.- Miranda y yo, la verdad… -Pierde impulso y tira los brazos hacia delante, encorvando la espalda y rodeándose de humito azul a su alrededor. Luego mira a Lavi y aprovecha a regañarlo para distraer la atención de si.

-¡Si, Lavi, debería darte vergüenza seguir diciendo eso de "strike" a las chicas bonitas! –Sacude el dedo frente a él, con los anteojos empañados. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Puede que sea verdad… -Les dice mientras se pone de pie, procediendo luego a tomar a su esposa por las manos.- Hay muchos Strikes en el mundo, pero tú eres mi Home Run, Maus. –Le dice en tono romántico y serio. Maus al escucharla siente rodearse de flores y pelotas de béisbol, en una atmósfera rosada, sonrojando sus mejillas.

-Lavi… te amo…

-Woo… -Profieren Allen y Komui a la vez, sorprendidos. Komui procede a sacarse una libreta de la chaqueta y apuntar, como si tomara nota del ejemplo. Allen lo mira, y con una gota en la cabeza, hace lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo está Lenalee? –Pregunta Lavi, dejando a Maus aún deslumbrada en su mundo rosado.

-Ya está consciente, pero la doctora la está revisando. –Le informa Allen, retomando su preocupación. En ese instante, es Stella quien se asoma por la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Stella? –Preguntan Allen y Komui a la vez.- ¿Cómo está Lenalee? –Vuelven a decir los dos al unísono.

-Guau, me da miedo… -Comenta Lavi. Maus asiente.

-Es verdad, de repente han comenzado a parecerse esos dos. –Dice ella refiriéndose al supervisor y al exorcista.

-Ella está bien, se está vistiendo ahora. –Explica la joven Jaques.

-¿Y que tenía? –Pregunta Allen, adelantándose otro paso.

-Ella… ella… -Profiere Stella, tratando de responder algo apropiado. En ese momento es ayudada por la doctora, que se asoma mostrando una sonrisa.

-La señora Walker necesita mucho descanso. El esfuerzo de los últimos días hizo que se agotara más de la cuenta, y por consiguiente sufrió ese desmayo. –Les explica ella, ocultando parte de la información. Luego de eso aparece Lenalee por la puerta, caminando un poco más recuperada. Inmediatamente Allen se acerca a su lado para ayudarla a sostenerse.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lenalee?

-Estoy bien, Allen. –Le dice en tono sereno. Sus párpados levemente hinchados por las lágrimas no pasan desapercibidos por su hermano, que de inmediato detecta la anormalidad, pero no comenta nada. Bookman y Boogirl también lo hacen.

-Vamos a casa, Lenalee.

-Si, pero antes me gustaría que me llevaras al techo de la orden, Allen.

-¿Al techo? –Pregunta extrañado.- ¿Por qué?

-Necesito decirte algo, pero… quisiera que fuera en otro lugar. –Explica con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas. Allen traga saliva y asiente, procediendo a ayudarla a caminar afuera del consultorio. Stella y los demás los observan alejarse, curiosos.

-¿Cansancio? ¿No fue un desmayo muy extraño para ser solo por cansancio? – Pregunta Komui.

-Lenalee está embarazada. –Espeta Stella al considerar que Allen ya no puede oírla; pero sus palabras no tienen respuesta. Cuando vuelve la mirada hacia atrás, se da cuenta de que todos están petrificados, transformados en sketchs blancos, congelados ante lo que acaban de oír.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito de Komui resonar por toda la orden.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Vuelve a ver Allen hacia atrás.

-No es nada, ya sabes como se pone mi hermano a veces.

-Oh, de acuerdo. –Le dice procediendo a seguir.

++-+-+-+-+--++-+

-Stella… -Dice Kanda, recordando el momento cuando Kain la encontró, y luego cuando ella lo salvó del ataque. Se pone furioso y le da un golpe a la pared, de forma casi inconsciente. -Ese ruido… Komui. –Lo reconoce oyéndolo aún encerrado en su habitación. Está con su espada entre las manos, descansando sentado sobre la cama. En ese momento escucha el toque de la puerta, pero no contesta. El toqueteo vuelve a repetirse, pero él se limita a obviarlo de nuevo. A la tercera, la puerta se viene abajo por la patada de alguien. El espadachín dirige su mirada hacia la entrada, sorprendido, encontrándose con la figura de Kaori, que respira profundo y agitado, mirándolo con los mismos ojos furiosos que tenía cuando salió de la oficina de Komui.

-¡¡Kanda Onii-sama!! –Le grita cambiando su cara ruda por una feliz, llena de alegría al ver la cara larga de Kanda, lanzándose a sus brazos a abrazarlo, tumbándolo sobre la cama.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¿¡Kaori!?? –La identifica mientras ella se abraza a él, poniendo cara de gato y arrimando su rostro contra su pecho.

-Onii-sama, estoy muy feliz de por fin haberte encontrado… -Le dice mientras aprieta sus brazos contra él, pero Kanda rápidamente se corre y tomándola de los hombros, se la quita de encima y la sienta a su lado.

-Kaori… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué… por qué estás tú aquí? –Inquiere aún sorprendido de verla. Ella se arrima ahora a su brazo y vuelve a restregarse gatunamente contra él, a quien solo le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Onii-sama… -Repite con cariño. Kanda respira hondo y luego le alborota el cabello, de manera similar a como lo hace con Stella. Ella luce feliz ante el gesto.

-Ahora sí, ¿por qué has venido?

-Onii-sama, es el abuelo… él… quiere verte… es muy importante que vengas conmigo… -Le explica ella, preocupada. Kanda la mira con ojos de sorpresa y preocupación a la vez.

-El anciano…

+-++-+-++-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee han llegado a la azotea de la orden. Ella se ha soltado de su mano y está asomada por el barandal exterior, desde donde puede verse la extensión del valle que alberga el edificio. El viento juguetea con su largo cabello, igual que con el de Allen, dejando que ambos respiren amplia y profundamente. Allen luce expectante a lo que Lenalee tiene que decirle, buscando en sus ojos algún signo de algo, pero no encuentra nada más que nerviosismo, tal vez desconcierto, pero nada feliz ni triste en concreto.

-Lenalee… ¿qué querías decirme?

-Allen… yo no recuerdo a mis padres, y por mucho tiempo, la única figura de autoridad que conocí fue mi hermano… -Comienza a explicar mientras mira al cielo teñido de dorado por el atardecer. Su chaqueta de exorcista está parcialmente desabotonada, así que el cuello se mueve al compás de su cabello.

-Lo se. Yo tampoco conocí nunca a mis padres, y el único padre que recuerdo es Mana. –Responde él, un poco nostálgico.

-… Es por eso que me siempre me pregunté cómo sería tener una madre… y la verdad no puedo imaginarlo, porque creo que nunca necesité una… eso creía. –Prosigue mirando de reojo a Allen, nerviosa.- Tal vez a ti te pase igual, ¿no es así?

-Me parece que si.

-Y pensaba que una familia es aquella donde la gente te quiere, y que el hogar es aquel donde hay alguien que espera tu regreso. Pensaba que tenía todo eso… y lo tengo, pero… ahora me pasó algo… "nos" pasó algo, que me hace pensar, y dudar sobre muchas cosas… y tengo mucho miedo de no poder hacer las cosas como se deben…

-Lenalee, lo que dices es cierto. Tú eres mi familia, y la orden también lo es, pero mi hogar siempre será a tu lado, sea donde sea.- Le explica acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos. Su cola de caballo se mueve al mismo compás delicado que la brisa que mueve el cabello de Lenalee. Le retira algunos cabellos del rostro y le sonríe.

-Es verdad… mi hogar es contigo, porque mi familia eres tú… y todos nuestros amigos.

-Si.

-Allen… lo que quiero decir… es que a pesar de que ni tú ni yo tenemos padres, y no tenemos idea de lo que una madre es, o un padre normal puede ser… lo más importante es el amor que nos tengamos, ¿no es así? –Ahora es ella quien le acaricia la cara.

-Si. –Vuelve a responder él.

-Allen… yo… estoy esperando un hijo… -Sus lágrimas vuelven a escaparse, contrastando con la sonrisa que le muestra. Sus palabras golpean de frente a Allen, quien al escucharla, de inmediato ve su rostro invadido también por algunas lágrimas.

-Un… hijo… -Por reflejo, la suelta a ella por un segundo y se lleva la mano a la cara, asimilando la noticia. Lenalee sigue a su lado, expectante a su respuesta.

-No tengo idea de nada sobre esto… pero creo que podemos intentarlo… -Le dice tímidamente.

-… Si… es verdad… un hijo… un hijo tuyo y mío… -Comienza a decir, emocionado por la idea.- Una familia… nuestra propia familia… -Recuerda algunos de sus momentos con Mana, caminando por la calle y señalando a algunas familias que pasan por el camino.- Un hijo… Lenalee… -Emocionado, cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrazarla intensamente, a lo que ella responde haciendo lo mismo.- Te amo, Lenalee…

-Y yo a ti, Allen… y amaré a nuestro hijo con todo mi corazón, tanto como a ti… -Contesta feliz, luego se limpia las lágrimas, y se mira cara a cara con él por un momento, luego acercan su rostro y se besan.

-Mi familia… -Dice Allen al separarse de ella por un momento, luego vuelven a sonreírse y se besan de nuevo, mientras el sol se oculta en el horizonte tras ellos.

+-++-+-++++-+

-Así que era verdad… -Le dice Hannah a Kain, ambos aún en el nivel inferior del edificio.

-Tendremos que estar más atentos, con ese asunto, y también con el de Stella… -Responde el rubio.

(Continuará)

+-++-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Lenalee está esperando un hijo, así que su vida y la de Allen comienza a sufrir algunos cambios. Por su parte, se descubre la historia de Lavi y Maus al respecto, mientras Kanda se entera de su asunto familiar, y la red Bookman comienza a moverse ante las acciones de la Trinidad Tao, Stella recuerda su relación con Kain y Hannah, al mismo tiempo que la niña castaña sobreviviente comienza a alborotar las cosas, y los Noés hacen su primera aparición…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Vínculos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-++-+-++-+-+-+

(Omake)

En el capítulo anterior, Anko secuestró a Allen, pero no contaba con que Rukia-chan tenía su bazooka, así que se liberó junto con él y finalmente lograron regresar al set del estudio de grabación.

-¡Ahora si, acción! –Dice Saulen, con gorra de director. Dircray, Arine, Raymar, Aprilian y Samy aplaudiendo en medio del público.

-Comenzamos en seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… -Comienza a contar seis minutos restantes.

-¡Acción! –Secunda Bet-chan. Majo16 mueve la cosita que indica que se ha comenzado a rodar, luego Uzumakigirl comienza a hablar, pero en la mesa de entrevistados está Rukia-chan con Allen metido en un saco.

-Ehm… quisiera entrevistar a Allen, pero no puedo si lo tienes ahí…

-Es que si lo libero, Anko podría volver… -Le dice hurgando dentro del saco, pero se da cuenta de que Allen ya no está; solo queda una nota.

-Ahora yo me llevé a Allen. Atte: Rinalosa, wajajaja.

-Oh no…

Una gota le aparece a todo el equipo de producción. Luego llega Lenalee, que venía de perseguir a Anko, y cae justo frente al escenario.

-¡¡Tú!! ¡¡tú eres una de las que secuestró a Allen!! –Le dice a Rukia.

-No, espera, podemos arreglar esto, yo…. ¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAHHH!!!! –Se corta la transmisión, disculpen los inconvenientes.- Dice el mensaje mientras se escuchan ruidos de golpes violentos al fondo.

+-+-+-+--++-+-+

Uff… y listo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Aprilian por unirse a la historia, y a Rinalosa por regresar, jeje… también quería dar las gracias a KSScene por su comentario final en el fic de ojos, espero que esta historia también te esté gustando. Ahora, voy a tomar con calma el proceso del embarazo, así que veremos, jeje… espero que los nuevos personajes estén siendo digeribles, trato de ser lo más detallado posible respecto a ellos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides comentar, hasta luego.


	3. Vínculos

3ª noche – **Vínculos**

De nuevo, el paisaje de los sueños recurrentes de Allen y Lenalee. El mundo destruido, sobre el cual la luna gigante se refleja en la película cristalina del agua negra que cubre el cuadro. Lenalee está parada en medio de él, llevando un vestido negro, de tirantes, que se mece al viento, igual que su cabello suelto. Allen está parado junto a ella, tomándola de la mano y mirando al cielo.

-Este lugar… ese lugar de nuevo, Allen… -Se abraza a él, temerosa. Allen la abraza contra él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras apoya su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Todo estará bien… todo estará bien, Lenalee… -Le dice suavemente.

-¿Lo estará? ¿De veras lo estará? –Los interrumpe una voz. Ambos vuelven a ver, asustados. Ante ellos está una adolescente de cabello blanco y ojos morados, que sostiene a un bebé entre los brazos.

-Un bebé… -De repente, Lenalee mira hacia abajo y ve que su vientre ha crecido, al punto de estar tan grande como para la hora de dar a luz.- ¡¡Allen!!! –Lo mira asustada. Allen rápidamente pone la mano sobre su vientre y contempla con horror, que las piernas de su esposa están todas llenas de sangre.

-No… ¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Grita asustado. Vuelven a ver a la joven que está frente a ellos, con el bebé entre los brazos, pero el bebé en vez de cara, tiene una inocencia muy resplandeciente.

-Eso es…

-¡¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!! –Grita sordamente Lenalee. De repente, ambos despiertan sobre su cama, sudando acalorados y respirando agitadamente. Lenalee rápidamente se da la vuelta sobre sí misma, se quita las sábanas de encima y levantándose el camisón, examina su vientre para comprobarlo. No ha crecido y todo está como lo dejaron el día anterior. Allen está sentado junto a ella, comprobándola de la misma forma. Luego de unos momentos de oscultación, se miran el uno al otro y se abrazan desesperadamente, aterrados por la pesadilla.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste, Allen? –Le pregunta Lenalee, envuelta en lágrimas.

-Lo vi… pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien… lo estará… - Le dice pasando sus manos a lo largo de su pelo, acariciándola con suavidad.- Lenalee… mi Lenalee… -Luego abre los ojos y recuerda que esta vez ambos soñaron lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo, en el mismo sueño.

-Yo se que lo viste…

-Si, lo vi… ambos lo vimos… ¿pero por qué? –Se pregunta extrañado más por el fenómeno que por el sueño en si. Se quedan abrazados por un rato más hasta que el frío de la noche borra el sudor que ha aparecido sobre sus pieles, y el sueño por fin vuelve a posarse sobre sus párpados.

+-++-+-+-+-+-+-

Komui, Reever, y algunos miembros del equipo científico se encuentran estudiando al sujeto capturado por Kain, que regresó a ser humano luego de que éste lo atacara con su Chaos Vortex en modo segadora santa, salvado a Kanda y a Stella en el proceso. El hombrecillo capturado está impaciente y mirando hacia todos lados, conectado a varios cables que analizan su estructura interna, mientras el supervisor se limita a tocarse la barbilla con la mano, intrigado.

-No lo entiendo, Reever… -Le dice Komui mientras mira una de las radiografías.

-Si, a mí tampoco me parece normal. Su fisionomía es la de un hombre común y corriente. –Apoya el líder de escuadra.

-¡¡Ya les dije que soy un hombre común y corriente!! –Se queja el hombre, amarrado con cintas de cuero a la cama de análisis. Es medio barbado y bajo de estatura, sin aparentar ser más amenaza que la de ser capaz de robarse la cartera de alguien descuidado.

-Ahora lo eres… -Dice Komui para sí, sin mirarlo.- Pero hasta hace algunos días tenías un aspecto completamente diferente. –Explica mientras vuelve a tomar entre sus manos el informe preparado por Stella respecto a su misión.- Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿recuerdas alguna cosa extraña que te haya sucedido antes de perder la conciencia? ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de eso?

-Responde de una vez, o el supervisor va a usar sus juguetes. –Le advierte Reever. Ambos vuelven a ver a Komui, que está acariciando su talador mientras sus anteojos lucen empañados, con actitud impaciente. El interrogado se congela, pintado de blanco. Luego comienza sudar nervioso, tratando de zafarse de las ataduras más desesperadamente que antes.

-¡¡Espera, no!! ¡¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! –Comienza a gritar desesperado. Afuera de la habitación, está Miranda sentada, con una taza de té entre las manos, dándole un sorbo mientras escucha tranquilamente los aullidos de miedo y la risa macabra de su esposo.

-No estoy de muy buen humor últimamente, ¿sabes? –Dice Komui, sombríamente, con la herramienta entre las manos, la cual gira como si fuese un taladro de dentista gigante.- Hace muy poco me enteré de que mi Lenalee, mi querida hermana menor, está embarazada… la linda y hermosa Lenalee dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer que espera ser mamá, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –Le habla con palabras lentas y sádicas, mientras el hombre derrama mares de lágrimas y tiembla de horror al sentir el taladro cada vez más cerca de su boca.

-¡¡¡Por favor, no!!!! ¡¡¡¡Por favor!!!!!!

-… Y no es que odie a Allen-kun; no realmente… pero ¿sabes una cosa? Fue algo muy impactante el enterarme de eso… tan impactante que ahora no puedo medir la forma violenta en la que voy a reaccionar… -Su siniestro rostro se acerca al de él mientras el arma se aproxima aún más. Reever se da la vuelta y revisa unos papeles.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escucha desde el exterior. Miranda le da otro sorbo a su taza de té. En ese instante pasan frente a la habitación Krory y Chaoji, que al oír el grito y ver a Miranda ahí, solo pasan rápidamente de largo, nerviosos. La exorcista del tiempo termina de sorber y exhala refrescada.

-Ahh…

Momentos después, sale Komui de la habitación, sacudiéndose las manos, agotado.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Miranda. –Le dice con voz cansada.- ¿Cómo van tus prácticas de control de ansiedad?

-Muy bien, los ejercicios que me recomendaste realmente están funcionando. –Le informa con entusiasmo.- ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunta interesada, pasándole un té a él también, que lo recibe con la mano derecha.

-… Parece ser que los Noés están detrás de lo que sucedió… -Informa poniendo cara seria nuevamente.

-¿Los Noés? –Repite sobresaltada. Se le viene a la cabeza una imagen de Tykki levantando los brazos y tensando los dedos, persiguiéndola mientras saca la lengua malvadamente.- Oh no…

-Si, tengo que discutir esto con Allen-kun y los demás, ya que… -Prosigue con su explicación, pero se percata de que su mujer está paralizada frente a él.- ¿Miranda?

-Ahh… sí… estoy bien… -Se descongela suspirando profundo. Luego toma valor y sonríe como si nada.- ¡No tengo miedo! Bueno, sí… siempre un poco… -Le dice más seria.

-Si, yo también… -Responde él, cuando de repente siente el calor del cuerpo de Miranda que se apoya en el suyo, descansando sobre su pecho. Él cierra los ojos y corresponde el abrazo, dejando el té en la banca que está junto a ellos. Dentro de la habitación, el interrogado sigue aterrorizado con el taladro junto a él, aún dando vueltas.

-Oh, se me olvidó apagarlo. –Dice Reever, acercándose al aparato y tomándolo entre las manos.- No se que habríamos hecho si esto llega a… -En cuanto lo toma, no puede contener la vibración y se le escapa de las manos. El hombre vuelve a poner cara de terror mientras en sus pupilas se refleja el taladro cayendo sobre su boca.

-Ups…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+-++-+-+-+---+-+

En la casa Walker, Lenalee, ya más calmada luego de su pesadilla, está preparando el almuerzo del día siendo visitada por Stella y Maus. La pelinegra está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor mientras la pelirroja está apoyada en la pared cerca de la ventana de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo irresistiblemente emocionada por el suceso del recién anunciado embarazo. Lenalee termina de cortar unas verduras sobre una tabla, la cual utiliza después para verterlas en un caldo que tiene sobre el fuego, procediendo a removerlo con un cucharón, muy entretenida.

-Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que ibas a terminar siendo tan buena ama de casa, Lenalee. –Comenta Maus, mirándola remover la olla. Al escucharla, la señora Walker muestra un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, halagada.

-Es verdad, Lenalee. Ese guiso huele muy bien. –Secunda Stella, parando su respingada nariz para sentir el olor que impregna el aire.

-Eso es gracias a ti, Stella. –Le agradece animosa.- Gracias a tus clases de cocina.- Stella le dedica una sonrisa amplia. Maus reacciona acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, haciéndose la desentendida.-…Y a ti también, Maus. –Se corrige Lenalee volviendo la mirada hacia ella y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, se que no soy tan buena cocinera, pero como bookgirl se mucho de recetas usadas por la humanidad. –Argumenta enalteciéndose.- Además, nadie me agradece cuando le cocino. –Agrega haciendo referencia a Lavi.

-¿Lavi-san? –Inquiere Stella, sorprendida.

-Si. –Contesta cerrando los ojos, como si recordara algo molesto.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente el pasarse preparando un plato de Scargott para que él diga, "¿y no tienes una hamburguesa"? Es por eso que no vale la pena. –Se excusa dando un suspiro.

-Ohh… ¿y tú y Lavi se pelean a menudo? –Inquiere Lenalee, interesada, mirándola sin dejar de remover el guiso.

-Tanto como pelear abiertamente, no; pero hay algunas cosas que han comenzado a suceder, y eso nos tiene un poco preocupados a ambos. –Explica recordando la figura de Bookman, expectante a recibir a Benji a su lado.

-Lavi a veces es un poco cabeza dura, pero solo en la apariencia. –Comenta Lena mientras procede a dar una probada al contenido de la olla. Saca un poco con el cucharón y luego con el dedo índice se unta de un poco, luego se lo lleva a la boca y lo prueba pasándolo en medio de sus labios. Al probarlo despliega una sonrisa.

-Si, generalmente es así. –Acepta la Bookgirl, sabiendo que en este caso va a ser un poco más complicado.- Oye, Lenalee, ¿y cómo fue que tuviste valor para decirle a Allen lo del embarazo tan abiertamente?

-¿Eh?

-Debe ser una noticia muy feliz, así que es obvio que la quisiera decir rápido. –Opina Stella, cruzando las piernas al lado contrario.

-Si, Stella tiene razón, es una noticia… muy feliz. –Dice en tono reflexivo.- Pero así como es feliz, también… da mucho miedo.-Acepta con cierta timidez.- Fue por eso que busqué a Allen tan rápido, creo… -Explica Lena, aún nerviosa por el tema.

-¿Y cómo fue cuando tú se lo dijiste a Lavi? –Inquiere Stella, de repente interesada por el tema.

-¿Ahh? –Profiere un poco sonrojada. Mira a Lenalee, cuya expresión expectante deja ver que comparte el mismo interés por saber.- Bueno, la verdad, en esos días, recuerden que había pasado poco más de un mes desde nuestra boda cuando ya estábamos preparando la de Komui y Miranda para el año siguiente…

-Oh, si, recuerdo que Miranda siempre andaba corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro, muy nerviosa. –Comenta Stella, riéndose como chiquilla.

-Aún hoy Miranda siempre hace lo mismo. –Apunta la Bookgirl. A Stella le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Como decía, ese mes fue para nosotros muy… de mucha actividad. –Se corrige riéndose un poco para sí mientras toma asiento en una silla al lado de Stella. Lenalee apaga el fuego de la cocina y rápidamente se aproxima a hacer lo mismo por el lado contrario.

-¿Te refieres a… eso? –Pregunta Stella, ruborizada.- ¿Lo hacían mucho?

-¡Stella! –La regaña Lenalee, igual de sonrojada.- Esas cosas solo le conciernen a la pareja… -Explica recordando su propio caso. Ambas miran a Maus, que tiene color gris en las mejillas bajo los ojos, con la mirada ensombrecida. De repente levanta la cara y les muestra una cara de felicidad, rodeada de niebla rosada brillante.

-La verdad sí… luego de la boda fue algo de casi todos los días.

-¿¡Todos los días!? –Preguntan sus acompañantes.

--¡¡Pero no estamos hablando de eso!! –Grita avergonzada, tratando de volver al tema.- Como saben, los bookman tenemos los sentidos un poco más desarrollados que las demás personas, así que fue fácil para mí identificar que algo estaba raro con mi cuerpo, así que le pedí a la enfermera que me ayudara con la prueba, y resultó que si… -Recuerda con cierta emoción.- Es por eso que entiendo la felicidad que sientes ahora, Lenalee. –La toma de la mano sobre la mesa. Lenalee toma la de ella con las dos suyas y le sonríe.

-¿Y luego? –Interrumpe Stella, impaciente. Las dos madres la miran con ojos de raya y punto.

-Bueno, bueno. Luego de eso, la verdad no fue un momento tan emotivo como el que tú y Allen deben haber tenido. Uno de esos días, cuando regresé a la habitación, Lavi…

-¿¡Quería hacerlo!? –Interrumpe Stella, bastante atenta al relato. Lenalee le da un sorbo a la taza de te que está en la mesa.

-Si, si, él quería hacerlo, y ya saben, él tiene una habilidad bookman muy interesante, puede quitarme la ropa tan rápido que a veces ni siquiera me percato, es casi como magia. –Les explica concentrada.

-…Eso no hacía falta saberlo. –Comenta Lena.

-Guau, debe ser algo increíble. –Dice también Stella. Nuevamente a las otras dos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-… Y al momento siguiente, ya estábamos sobre la cama… -De repente su mirada se torna un poco melancólica.-Me decía lo de siempre, que me ama y que siempre va a estar conmigo… esa vez… aún puedo sentirlo en mi piel… el toque helado y a la vez cálido de las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda, y el contorno de su cuerpo junto al mío mientras me susurraba al oído con su aliento dulce y caliente, que hacía que los nervios de mi piel vibraran solo de sentirlo tan….

-¡¡Yayayayaya!!! ¡¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo!! –Stella interrumpe tapándose los oídos, asomando un poco de sangre por la nariz.- ¡No hace falta que seas tan específica! ¡¡Ustedes pueden haber hecho eso muchas veces ya, pero a mi me falta mucho por vivir!!!

-Vaya, deberías decidirte de una vez sobre si quieres oír detalles o no. –Espeta Lena, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano sobre la mesa.

-… Y luego, lo detuve. Le dije que me soltara, que no me sentía cómoda en ese momento. Él me soltó con mucha delicadeza, pero pude sentir que de inmediato se percató de que algo no estaba bien. Los gestos de su rostro, el nivel de dilatación de su pupila y el ritmo de su pulso variaron para evidenciar confusión. Eso es algo que solo alguien de nuestro clan puede reconocer a simple vista, y yo supe que él sabía que me había dado cuenta.

-¿Y te preguntó? –Inquiere Lenalee.

-… No. Fui yo quien se lo dijo. "Estoy embarazada", le dije…

-¿Y cómo reaccionó? –Pregunta Stella de nuevo, casi trepándose a la mesa.

-Se quedó rígido por unos momentos, luego rodó por la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella, con expresión confundida y molesta. Yo lo miré débilmente, sin haberme dado cuenta de que ya había empezado a llorar.

-¿Y luego? –Insiste Stella, totalmente absorbida por el relato.

-Ya basta, Stella. –La regaña Lena.- ¿Y luego? –Pregunta ella también. Stella la mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-Me preguntó si valía la pena traer a este mundo lleno de guerras y de estupidez humana a un niño que tuviera el mismo destino que nosotros, el de observar para toda la eternidad, existiendo con el propósito de registrar lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres. Yo le respondí que lo que valía la pena era dejar nuestra propia huella de haber existido en este mundo, con una prueba de nuestro amor. Él me miró con amargura, pero pareció entender mis palabras y sonrió, luego de lo cual espetó un pequeño "de acuerdo".

-¿Y siguió portándose normal? –Vuelve a preguntar Lenalee.

-Después de eso volvió a insistir en lo del sexo, pero ya me sentí en más confianza para decirle que no. Lo demás es historia. Una vez nació Benji, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero bajamos el ritmo de eso. –Termina de hablar y procede a beber su propia taza de te. Sus dos escuchas se han quedado con ojos de puntito negro, sorprendidas.

-Creo que iré a ver como se sienten Kain-san y Hannah-san en la orden, deben estar un poco perdidos sin nadie que los guíe. –Se pone de pie Stella, buscando la salida.

-Stella.- La interrumpe Maus, en un tono mucho más serio. Lenalee también nota el cambio, prestando atención.

-¿Hm? –Pregunta en tono inocente.

-Kain Gospel y Hannah Bismark son parte del escuadrón élite de exorcistas bajo el mando directo de los comandantes de la Orden. De un grupo de cinco, tenemos a dos aquí… ¿tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿por qué los comandantes enviarían a dos de sus exorcistas más poderosos a formar parte del grupo del cuartel así, tan de repente? –Inquiere casi acusadora. Stella se pone seria y le devuelve la mirada a Maus, igual de preocupada.

-Cuando mi maestra y yo los conocimos, ambos eran usuarios de inocencia que habían desarrollado su sincronización sin siquiera haber tenido contacto con la orden. Es por eso que decimos que somos compañeros, ya que por algún tiempo viajamos juntos. Luego mi maestra los envió a la sede central al ver el potencial de sus respectivas inocencias…

-¡¿Dices que podían sincronizarse con sus inocencias, y ni siquiera estaban con la orden?!

-Si. Por ese potencial me parece que pueden haber sido admitidos en el escuadrón de élite… -Reflexiona mirando hacia la puerta.- De cualquier forma iré a hablar con ellos. –Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, topándose con Allen al salir.

-Ups, lo siento. –Se disculpa saliendo por la puerta.

-Hasta luego. –Le dice Allen mirándola irse; luego se dirige a Lenalee, caminando hacia ella y tocándola por el hombro.- Hola. –Saluda cálidamente. Maus se pone de pie y se despide también dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Nos veremos luego, Lenalee, Allen.

-Hasta luego. –Se despide también el peliblanco, saludando con la mano sin estar seguro de lo que está sucediendo.- ¿Está todo bien? –Le pregunta a su esposa, que pone su mano sobre la suya y le sonríe calmadamente.

-Todo está bien.- Responde ella. Allen está aún muy preocupado por ella y su estado, pero no le dice nada, solo la mira calmadamente.

+-++-+-+-+-++-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-++-+-+-+-++-

Lavi, que tiene a su hijo tomado de la mano, está observando a Kain y a Hannah, que están paseando por los jardines interiores de la Orden. El Bookman los está observando desde la terraza superior, con mirada desconfiada. La joven pelirrosada tiene una rosa entre sus manos, mientras el rubio toca un geranio que está en el sector opuesto del camino sobre el cual se encuentran.

-Lavi. –Le dice Krory, con voz fría, apareciendo de repente atrás de él.

-¿¡Eh!? Oh, Kuro-chan. –Lo Saluda aliviado de verlo.

-¿Observando a los nuevos inquilinos? –Pregunta acercándose a su lado, fijando su mirada en ellos también.

-¡Tío Kuro! –Lo saluda Benji.

-Hola, pequeña zanahoria. –Responde el vampiro, alborotándole el cabello.

-Esos no son simples exorcistas, Kuro-chan. No los reconocimos de inmediato por el alboroto con lo del embarazo de Lenalee, pero ellos están en la lista del grupo de élite bajo el mando directo de los comandantes.

-¿¡Los comandantes de la Orden Oscura!?

-Si… y si los rumores son ciertos, cada uno de esos sujetos tiene una inocencia tan o más poderosa que la de uno de nuestros generales. –Prosigue el pelirrojo.

-¿Grupo de élite? –Pregunta Benji.- ¿Cómo exorcistas superpoderosos?

-…Algo así. –Responde su papá.- Su existencia no es muy conocida, e incluso a la red bookman, el acceso a información sobre ellos le es muy limitado. Lo que se es que es un grupo de cinco exorcistas que siempre están custodiando la sede del vaticano, o realizando misiones secretas asignadas directamente por el comando central. Son cinco, y cada uno vale por diez exorcistas de nivel 3.-Explica Lavi. Mientras habla, visualizan una imagen de cinco sombras, entre ellas la de Kain, con su guadaña a la espalda, y la de Hannah, con las manos en la cintura. Se ve la sombra de una chica de pelo largo, una de alguien en silla de ruedas y otro más que tiene una rosa entre las manos.

-Y ellos dos son parte de ese grupo… -Dice Krory, un poco espantado.

-Me pregunto quien será mas poderoso, si el tío Allen o ese sujeto. –Pregunta Benji, intrigado y emocionado.

-¿Por qué no preguntas si yo seré más fuerte? – Inquiere Lavi, levantando una ceja.

-Porque ya se que el tío Allen es más fuerte que tu. –Responde el chico. A los dos adultos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y has intentado preguntarles de frente? –Propone el vampiro.- A lo mejor te dan una explicación razonable sobre su presencia aquí.

-Una intromisión de este tipo supera a la de Leverrier y Link. La información está mucho más controlada, así que dudo que me respondan algo diferente de que son exorcistas como nosotros. –Contesta el bookman. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Kain ha parado de ver las flores y ahora está de pie, mirándolos de frente hacia arriba desde donde está, mostrándoles una sonrisa serena. Ambos se ponen nerviosos al verlo.

- ¿Nos habrá oído, Lavi?

-No lo creo, estamos a más de veinte metros de distancia. –Contesta él, pero al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que Kain mueve los labios de nuevo para mostrar otra sonrisa.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, será mejor que nos vayamos… Benji, tu papá te va a mostrar una nueva forma de molestar a Yuu. –Dice extendiendo su mano instintivamente hacia abajo para tomar de la mano a su hijo, pero se dan cuenta de que el chico ya no está.

-¿Benji? –Lavi y Krory se miran el uno al otro, luego de lo cual empiezan a sudar frío.

-… Seguramente fue a molestar a Yuu por su cuenta…

-Hijo tuyo tenía que ser… mira que molestar al hombre soba de esa forma, tan descaradamente. –Regaña Krory.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Road, con su forma humana, va paseándose en medio de un pueblo cualquiera, cubierta por su sombrilla y medio distraída con las curiosidades locales. Saca una paleta y le da algunas lamidas mientras busca con la mirada a la persona con la que debe encontrarse. Pasan unos momentos y finalmente los detecta, mostrándoles una sonrisa amplia y corriendo hasta ellos saludando con la mano.

-¡Hola! ¿Las hice esperar mucho? –Pregunta sentándose a la mesa, apoyando los codos en ella y su cabeza sobre sus palmas. Frente a ella se encuentra una niña de cinco años, de cabello castaño largo y ojos color carmesí, sentada sobre las piernas de una mujer castaña clara, que tiene la mejilla marcada por una cicatriz que abarca desde la base de la barbilla hasta el lado derecho de la frente. Sus ojos lilas estudian de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la Noé.

-No realmente, señorita Kamelot. –Responde la niña.

-Ara, ¿y Sayoko? Pensé que estaría con ustedes, como siempre.

-Sayoko tenía un asunto más importante que atender. –Responde la mujer castaña. – Además, es solo para esto, no hay necesidad de que nuestro grupo esté siempre junto.

-Pero ella es su mayor defensa, ¿no es así? ¿qué pasaría si algo le pasara a Lilith-chan mientras ella está ausente, Helena? –Le pregunta mientras estira la mano para hacerle una caricia bajo la barbilla a Lilith, que se ríe con cosquillas como la más inocente de las niñas.

-Se que eso no pasará. Aunque esté en esta forma, el poder de Lilith-sama sigue siendo más grande que el tuyo y que el mío, Road.

-Lo se. Y es por eso que estoy con ustedes. –Responde de mala gana la más vieja de los Noés, poniendo sobre la mesa un portafolios negro.

-Ara… ¿es este? –Pregunta la curiosa niñita, poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre la cubierta de cuero. Helena cubre sus manos con las suyas, y suspirando, abre el contenido. Dentro hay unas jeringas llenas de líquido negro.

-En este mismo momento, paquetes como éste están siendo repartidos en los núcleos urbanos más importantes. Mis contactos locales se harán cargo de repartirlos entre los candidatos apropiados. –Explica la Kamelot.

-Vaya, realmente impresionante, Road. ¿No te traerá problemas con tu querido Conde?

-No, para nada. Tykki se encargó de explicárselo de tal forma que nos está dejando hacer lo que queramos, aún y cuando eso signifique aliarme con alguien como tú.

-¿Te refieres a mi? –Pregunta la preciosa, pero sombría niña.

-A ambas. Solo espero que ustedes cumplan su parte del acuerdo para que todo esto haya valido la pena. –Se pone de pie, dispuesta a retirarse.

-¿No te quedas más tiempo? Me gustaría conversar más contigo, Road-chan. –Le dice burlonamente Lilith. Road enseña los dientes por un segundo, pero luego cambia a su conocida sonrisa irónica. Un segundo después, ni Lilith ni Blavatski siguen en la mesa. Road sonríe de nuevo y también desaparece en medio de la multitud en un instante. Al segundo siguiente, una pared estalla y de ella sale corriendo y gritando un hombre con las venas de su cuerpo inflamadas y palpitando fuertemente, con sus músculos incrementando su tamaño y su piel tomando coloración gris.

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! –Grita con voz casi monstruosa, mientras la gente alrededor comienza a gritar y correr despavorida. El portafolio con las inyecciones queda sobre la mesa, pero un ladrón cualquiera pasa corriendo y se lo lleva.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda y Kaori están hablando con Komui en su oficina. El espadachín tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras Kaori discute seriamente con el supervisor, poniendo su cara severa de antes.

-… Es por eso que Aniue debe volver conmigo lo más pronto posible.

-Ya te dije que es algo más complicado que eso, Kaori. –Insiste Kanda.- Por más que ese viejo esté llamándome, se tomó la decisión de que viniese a la Orden oscura para cumplir mi deber como exorcista, y eso ya no tiene vuelta de hoja.

-¡¡Pero Onii-sama!!

-Hm… ¿y qué es tan importante que no te puedes hacer cargo tu? –Le dice hastiado.- Yo ya no tengo ningún vínculo con ese lugar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El gay de la cocina me dijo que tú siempre pides soba para comer! ¡y que incluso algunos de los inútiles amigos que tienes aquí, te llaman "el hombre soba"!

Tanto Kanda como Komui se quedan blancos ante el comentario.

-Bueno, eso… -Trata de argumentar.

-No puedes negar que seguimos vivos en ti… Onii-sama, por favor…

-Lo que debe entender también, señorita Kanda. –Interrumpe Komui.- Es que al momento de formar parte de la Orden Oscura, Kanda-kun decidió abandonar su vida anterior y dedicar su vida a su misión. Es por eso que si el liderazgo de los Kanda está próximo a cambiar, le corresponde a usted asumir esa posición.

-¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRR!!!! –Profiere furiosa levantándose del asiento. El supervisor se queda asustado ante su reacción.

-Yo me haré cargo. –Le dice Kanda, dándose la vuelta y caminando tras ella.- Rayos, solo esto me faltaba… -Dice mientras sale detrás de su hermana menor. Al salir de la oficina, justo se encuentran con Stella, que se queda de pie de frente a Kanda, sorprendida de encontrarlo.

-Ohh… Kanda-san…

-Stella… -Responde él, con su tono serio acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo seguiste de tu herida?

-Bien, ya sabes que mi cuerpo se hace cargo de esas cosas solo.

-Ahh… yo venía a avisarle al supervisor sobre un reporte que vino, parece ser que tendremos una misión de improvisto.

-Oh, bien, hay que darse prisa. Kaori, tengo que ir a una misión, hablaremos de esto luego, ¿está bien? –Le dice despidiéndose.

-¡¡Un momento!!! –Los detiene extendiendo las manos entre ambos. A Kanda le pone la mano sobre el estómago y a Stella sobre el pecho, apretándoselo fuertemente, lo que provoca que se sonroje.

-¡¡Aaahhhh!! –Reacciona ruborizada.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! ¡¡¿quién es esta chica de caderas estrechas?!! ¿¡por qué la miras de esa forma!?

-No… no me estás tocando las caderas… -Se queja Stella, pero Kaori no hace más que apretar con más fuerza.- Ahh…

-¡¡Onii-sama!! ¡¡esta chica te está mirando como si le interesaras!!

-Es suficiente Kaori. –Le dice con voz molesta, tomando a su hermana por las muñecas y apartándola de Stella, que de inmediato retrocede unos pasos y se lleva las manos juntas al pecho, respirando agotada.- Deja al brote de frijol en paz.

-¿Brote de frijol?

-Che… -Profiere Kanda, dándose cuenta de que cometió un error.

-Onii-sama… tú… tú solo le pones apodos… a la gente que más aprecias… -Le recuerda sorprendida. Stella se sonroja al escuchar eso. Allen, que está comiendo junto con Lenalee, estornuda de repente.

-¡Achú!

-¿Estás bien, Allen?

-Si, alguien debe estar hablando de mí…

-Ohh.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Debemos prepararnos para la misión! –Se da la vuelta y se aleja dando pasos largos. Stella se sonroja un poco y sale caminando tras él, pero Kaori vuelve a cortarle el paso.

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI ONII-SAMA… ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! –Pregunta amenazante. Stella se asusta al verla y solo la pasa de largo corriendo.

-¡Hasta luego! –Se despide. Kaori hace un puchero y sale corriendo detrás de ella. Benji, que observó toda la acción, sonríe y sale corriendo inadvertidamente detrás de ellos, rumbo al carruaje que los llevará a su siguiente misión…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Colado. La súbita rivalidad entre Kaori y Stella pone en problemas a Kanda al enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo, pero una intromisión del mini bookman dejará al descubierto nuevas habilidades, mientras Hannah se acerca poco a poco a Lenalee, poniendo en peligro lo más querido, sin que sus motivos y los de Kain estén claros.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Fricciones

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+--++-++--+-+-+-+-

(omake)

Allen continúa secuestrado, y el criminal dejó una nota diciendo que Lenalee es la siguiente en desaparecer. El estudio de televisión del Omake Channel está lleno de policías haciendo preguntas por todos lados.

-¡¡No, Lenalee no!!! ¡¡¡¡Lenalee, yo voy a protegerte!!!! –Grita Saulen, luchando por ir a su lado. Mientras, Uzumaki girl sigue narrando la dramática situación de emergencia.

-Las autoridades tienen sitiado el parque de diversiones donde supuestamente, la criminal Rinalosa tiene secuestrado a Allen Walker. La nota, muy al estilo Dark, por cierto, dice que se presentará a secuestrar a Lenalee en la noche. Pero oh, esperen, hay un grupo de fans de Allen que han organizado un equipo de rescate y van a irrumpir para rescatarlo… ¿será que lo logran? Vamos con Majo16 hasta el lugar de los hechos.

-Aquí reportando, vamos a entrevistar a una de las integrantes del comité prorescate de Allen. Díganos, ¿por qué va a salvar a Allen?

-Sin comentarios. –Dice Anko. La cámara enfoca a Rukia-chan, preparando su bazooka.

-¿Podrán rescatar las valientes fans a Allen?

+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+

Puff… y listo, espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco vamos entrando al desarrollo de la historia, aunque aún falta por presentar a un par de personajes por ahí. Bienvenida, Komomo-chan, muchas gracias por leer la historia, y espero que lo que falte te guste también. Si alguien más tiene alguna idea macabra para secuestrar a algún otro personaje, solo me dicen, que el omake se ha convertido en el espacio para que el pueblo se exprese, jejeje… Bueno, nuevamente espero que te haya gustado el cap, no olvides comentarlo, hasta luego.


	4. Fricciones

4ª noche – **Fricciones**

Kyoto Feudal años antes

Llueve tormentosamente. El pueblo tradicional japonés, hecho de casas de madera y caminos de polvo, se estremece con los vientos fuertes que golpean violentamente los umbrales. En una colina más arriba, se yergue templo sintoísta desde el cual se observan luces en su interior. Un relámpago azota nuevamente el ambiente, asustando a una niña de unos cuatro años de cabello azul que viste un kimono y un gran moño rosa en su cabello, la cual se lanza a los brazos de un niño parecido a ella, peinado con una incipiente cola de caballo, vestido con un traje de kendo, que la recibe con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! –Se abraza la niñita a él, mostrándole ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, son solo relámpagos. –La calma él, acariciándole la cabeza.- No hay nada de que asustarse, Kaori.

-Yuu nii-sama… ¡¡a mi si me da miedo!! –Se abraza nuevamente a él, enterrándose a llorar en su pecho. El pequeño Kanda la abraza cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundo.

-Tienes que ser más valiente, capullo. –Le dice con voz suave.

-Capullo… -Repite ella, orgullosa de que le haya dicho un apodo. Mientras conversan, frente a ellos va pasando una de las sacerdotisas del templo, guiando a una joven viajera de ropas occidentales, pero de rostro japonés, de cabello negro y ojos rosados, que carga en sus brazos a una niña de cabello tan oscuro como el suyo, cuyos somnolientos ojos de pupila rosada se abren un poco al pasar a su lado, alcanzando a cruzar su mirada con la del niño, sonriéndole. Kanda le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Por aquí, Sayoko-san, el maestro Kanda la recibirá ahora. –Le indica la miko, quien luego se dirige a los dos chicos.- Yuu-kun, Kaori-chan, será mejor que vayan a su habitación, ya no es hora de que los niños anden por ahí. –Explica sonriente.

-Entendido. –Asiente Kanda, obediente. Toma de la mano a su hermana y ambos salen corriendo en su pequeña marcha a la habitación que les corresponde. La figura de los niños se dibuja en la pupila de Sayoko, que los mira intrigada.

-¿Es ese el chico compatible con la mugen? –Pregunta seria.

-Si, Yuu Kanda. Su línea sucesoria parece haber influido en que la mugen lo acepte. –Le explica mientras los chicos desaparecen de su vista.- Sus padres estarían orgullosos…

-Ya veo. –Contesta fría.- ¿Quiere decir que él también será marcado?

-¿También? –Le pregunta con sorpresa, la cual se transforma luego en horror al comprender que se refiere a la casi bebé que lleva en sus brazos.- ¿Acaso usted pretende que…?

-Solo llévame con el maestro. El poder de la marca del loto… es algo que no puede ser desaprovechado. –La silencia en tono de superioridad. Stella duerme plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, sin saber lo que viene luego. Kanda está observando desde la esquina de la pared, con cierto recelo hacia la mujer.

-Sayoko… -Repite para recordarlo.

++-++-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡ONII-SAMA!! –Le grita en el oído Kaori, para despertarlo. Kanda abre los ojos y se ve de nuevo en el carruaje que lo transporta a él junto con Stella y Kaori hacia el lugar donde se reportó el ataque.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta mirando a las dos jóvenes que lo acompañan.

-Te quedaste mirando hacia la nada, Kanda. –Le explica Stella. Kaori-san intentó moverte muchas veces, pero no reaccionabas…

-¿Kaori? ¿¡Por qué viniste!? Esta es una misión para exorcistas. –La regaña súbitamente enojado.

-Ya te lo dije; no me iré de aquí si no te llevo conmigo a ver al anciano. –Le dice con los brazos cruzados; luego mira de reojo a Stella, agresivamente. A ésta solo le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Aún así, Kanda tiene razón, Kaori-sa…

-Kanda-sama para ti, niña. –La interrumpe topándose más a su hermano. A Kanda se le asoma la vena en la frente, pero solo mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Kanda… -sama? –Le dice Stella, con cierta confusión.- ¿Te refieres a ti o a él?

-A ambos.

-Kaori… -La llama Kanda en tono correctivo.- Deja a Stella en paz de una vez.

-Hmm…. –Hace un puchero.- Pero Onii-sama, esta plebeya no tiene derecho a formar equipo contigo, ¿no ves lo flacucha y enana que es? De seguro no podría matar a una mosca usando todas sus fuerzas. –Se queja señalándola. Stella arquea la ceja y traza una flecha imaginaria de sus ojos hasta el cuerpo de Kaori, comparándolo con el suyo.

-Incluso yo soy más alta… -Murmulla para si.

-¿Dijiste algo, plebeya?

-Oh, disculpe, princesa, no sabía que usted era de la realeza. –Contesta finalmente Stella, irónica, asomando su propia vena a la frente.

-¡Por si no lo sabes, Onii-sama y yo venimos de una antigua estirpe de samuráis del más alto nivel!

-Eso está fuera de discusión ahora, Kaori. –La detiene Kanda, molesto.- Ya te dije que después de lo que pasó, ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

-Pero, Onii-sama…

-¡Basta! –Le levanta la voz. Stella pierde su impulso de pelea al ver el enojado rostro de Kanda, como si recordara algo desagradable. Baja un poco la cara, tratando de no dejar de verlo, preocupada. Kaori también baja la cara, pero se limita a cruzar los brazos.

-Lo siento, onii-sama…

En la parte de atrás del carruaje, el chiquibookman está escuchando la conversación sentado en la defensa, con el oído pegado a la pared del vehículo.

-Las conversaciones del tío Yuu siempre son muy interesantes… -Dice el chiquillo. Luego separa la oreja y se acomoda en el asiento, mira al cielo, luego saca un libro de su mochila y comienza a leerlo mientras sigue el avance del carro.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-

-¿Noés? –Pregunta Allen, sorprendido. Miranda, Kain, Hannah, Lenalee y él se encuentran en la oficina de Komui, mientras éste les cuenta los resultados de la investigación con el sujeto capturado.

-Parece ser que ese tipo obtuvo ese poder luego de estar en contacto con una Noé. –Interviene Kain.- Una niña de baja estatura, que porta una sombrilla, según su descripción. –Agrega sugerentemente.

-Road… -Identifican los Walker al unísono.

-Así es. Es muy preliminar, pero parece ser que Road ha encontrado una forma de convertir a los humanos en Noés falsos por un determinado periodo de tiempo. Es la conclusión a la que podemos llegar con estas pistas. –Dice Komui.

-Noés falsos… -Repite Lenalee. Por un momento recuerda el instante en que Serena le pasó sus poderes de Noé para poder salvar a Allen en la batalla contra Lilith, producto de lo cual su corazón se dañó. Se lleva las manos al pecho y tiembla un poco, pero Allen inmediatamente la toca por el hombro para calmarla. Ella lo mira y asiente.

-Aunque el estudio indica que no quedan restos de materia oscura en su sistema, habrá que estar pendientes, ya que seguramente el número de éstos ataques va a aumentar rápidamente. –Les avisa poniéndose de pie y tocando un mapa señalado con algunas tachuelas rojas.

-En ese caso, ¿no aplica lo mismo para Lenalee Walker? –Pregunta Hannah, alzando su mano. Su expresión es carente de emoción, pero se detecta cierta suspicacia.

-¿Lenalee? –Preguntan Komui y Allen a la vez.

-Según los reportes oficiales, Lenalee Walker se vio expuesta a ser huésped de un poder similar algunos años atrás. Eso quiere decir que aún puede quedar la posibilidad de que el fenómeno se repita con ella. –Expone seria. Lenalee abre los ojos de par en par al escucharla, asustada. Allen hace un gesto de molestia y mira a Hannah con recelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Que estamos pasando mucho tiempo preocupándonos por las amenazas externas, cuando deberíamos primero enfocarnos en limpiar la casa desde adentro; y eso incluye a gente que se ha ensuciado con la materia oscura, y que representa un peligro potencial para nuestra organización; especialmente cuando cometen la tontería de engendrar un vástago de capacidades indefinidas.

-¡Hannah-san! –Trata de pararla Komui, pero Allen, cuyo rostro está ahora lleno de ira, se pone de pie frente a ella, que hace lo mismo.

-¿O acaso me equivoco, señor Noé? –Luego se dirige a Komui.- Supervisor, es su deber oficial arrestarlos y hacer un análisis exhaustivo a la criatura. No podemos correr el riesgo de que herede materia oscura de alguno de sus padres.

-Eso…. Bueno… -Trata de articular Komui. Miranda luce aterrada por el matiz que la conversación tomó de repente.

-Noé… -Murmura Allen.- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿cómo puede saber algo así ella? –Pregunta mientras mira el pequeño cuerpo de Hannah, que a su vez se mantiene poderosa frente a ellos. Lenalee luce igual de sorprendida.

-Imposible… -Dice ella. Kain continúa guardando silencio, mientras Hannah por fin muestra una sonrisa a través de sus rosados labios.

-El escuadrón de élite está formado por exorcistas con inocencias que ustedes nunca han visto. Es obvio que podamos saber cosas que la mayoría no sabe, por má secretas que sean, ya que es la única forma de que podamos intervenir.

-¿Intervenir? ¿Así que de esto se trata todo? ¡¡¿Intervenir utilizando los ataques como pretexto para llegar hasta nosotros?!! –Infiere Allen.

-Nuestra misión es reducir al mínimo cualquier peligro para la Orden. – Responde Kain, sin moverse de su asiento.- Aún de sus propios miembros, si es que éstos representan un peligro.

-¡Pero no lo son! –Los defiende Komui.- Son solo dos exorcistas, los mas comprometidos con la causa que he visto jamás. ¡Eso ya había sido discutido antes!

-Es cierto, pero la existencia de ese embarazo pone todo en perspectiva, supervisor. –Sigue el rubio.- No quisiera tener que pasar sobre su autoridad, así que por favor, haga que ambos nos acompañen.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! –Insiste Komui, más enérgico.- ¡¡Ustedes saben lo que harán ellos si los estudian a su modo!! ¡¡Van a matarlos!!!

-Hm. –Profiere Hannah.- Previendo esta situación es que nosotros fuimos enviados. –Dice caminando unos pasos hacia delante mientras unos brazaletes que lleva en las manos comienzan a rodearse de brillo de inocencia.- Se acabó el tiempo de las excusas, nuestra misión es llevarnos a esa cosa con los comandantes.

-¡¡¡Rayos!!!! ¡¡¡Allen, Lenalee, corran!!!! –Les grita el supervisor, pero rápidamente es golpeado por la alabarda de Kain, que en un segundo la ha materializado sin siquiera activar su inocencia.

-Perdóname, Stella. Ya luego llegará tu turno, solo no nos odies por esto… -Dice como si hablara con ella.

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!! –Grita Lenalee, pero Allen, más consciente del peligro, la toma entre sus brazos y se dispone a salir corriendo.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… GEMAS INVOCADORAS!

(Intermedio D. gray man)

**Hannah Bismark**

Edad: 18 años

Estatura: 1.57 mts

Peso: 45 kilos

Color de cabello: Rosado

Color de ojos: Rosados

Pasatiempo: Mirar a la nada

Comida favorita: Palomitas de maíz

Sincronización con su inocencia: Nivel crítico

Tipo de inocencia: Cristal

Nombre de su inocencia: Gemas Invocadoras

+-+-+-+-+-+++-+

(Fin del intermedio)

-¡GEMAS INVOCADORAS! ¡¡¡JUNIO, PRISIÓN DEL CANGREJO!!!! –Invoca mientras una pared de luz se extiende desde las joyas de sus muñecas hasta ellos, pero Lenalee logra reaccionar activando sus botas oscuras y saliendo disparada junto con Allen hacia la puerta, rompiéndola de golpe. Hannah los mira molesta, pero se dispone a caminar detrás de ellos.- Mayo, bestia voladora. –Dice invocando a una mantarraya de inocencia que se crea desde sus cristales. Se sube a ella y vuela en su persecución. Kain sale caminando más despacio, y se limita a ver a su compañera realizando su trabajo.

-Siempre fuiste muy responsable, Hannah. Stella… -Dirige la mirada hacia la ventana, suspirando levemente. Mientras, los Walker, perseguidos por Hannah, llegan hasta uno de los corredores, donde Lenalee aterriza y jadea un poco por el esfuerzo súbito realizado. Allen aprovecha y activa a su Crown Clown expectante a la llegada de la enemiga.

-Lenalee, ella no tardará en alcanzarnos. Quiero que uses tus botas oscuras y vueles lo más rápido que puedas mientras yo la detengo. –Comienza a ordenarle, pero ella rápidamente lo detiene con la mano en su muñeca, negando con la cabeza.

-Eso nunca.

-Pero Lenalee, tu debes…

-¡Yo debo permanecer a tu lado! –Le dice tomando su otra mano. En ese instante, ambos se sienten rodeados por luz, que los lleva a un lugar blanco, silencioso e infinito. Las figuras desnudas de ambos se suspenden en el aire mientras sus ojos parecen clavarse el uno en el otro al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos parecen fluir en todas direcciones hacia ambos. Las expresiones de sus rostros se ven sorprendidas y asustadas por el fenómeno.

_-Lenalee… esto es…_

_-Te amo, te necesito, no me dejes…. Nunca me dejes… -_Escucha la voz de Lenalee directo en su mente, como si viniera de todas direcciones.

-_No podría vivir sin ti, tengo miedo de que te lastimen… te amo, mucho… _-Los sentimientos de Allen fluyen también hacia Lena, conmoviéndola de inmediato. De repente, el lapsus termina y ambos se ven de nuevo en el pasillo de la orden, tomados de la mano.

-Allen… -Musita Lenlaee.- Tú…

-Si, yo también lo vi. –Responde con la misma sorpresa.- Pude sentirte… pude sentirte dentro de mí. –Trata de explicar el peliblanco.

-Pero… no… no lo entiendo… -De repente ha comenzado a llorar.- Es como si… por un momento hubiera sido tú… como si por un momento, fuéramos uno… -Le explica tratando de entender, pero luego es sacudida por un leve dolor en el vientre.- Ahh… -Se queja en tono bajo.

-¡Lenalee! –Le dice Allen, rápidamente sosteniéndola.

-Hannah… ya viene… no podemos… dejar que nuestro bebé… no podemos… -Le dice abrazándolo mientras lleva su mano hasta su mejilla. Allen la aprieta con fuerza y asiente.

-¡¡Crown Clown!! –Grita él. Ambos se envuelven en la capa de payaso y desaparecen.

+-+-++-+-+-++-

-¡Benji! ¡¡¿Dónde estás, Benji?!! –Corre Lavi, buscándolo, seguido por Krory. El bookman llega hasta el comedor y busca por debajo de las mesas, asomándose a buscar al chico de un lado a otro. A Jerry le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué se te perdió, bookman Jr-kun? –Le pregunta el cocinero.

-Estamos buscando al chico zanahoria. –Explica Krory. Se nos perdió de vista mientras estábamos en la azotea.

-No se nos perdió de vista. –Corrige Lavi. –Ya sabes que a él le gusta irse a pasear por su cuenta. Tiene muy buenas habilidades Bookman, por eso puede salir del radar tan fácilmente. –Les relata orgulloso.

-Oh, vaya.- Responde Jerry.- Me pregunto qué es lo que diría Maus-chan al respecto.

-Nada, porque no vas a decirle nada, y Benji va a aparecer de un momento a otro. –Lo amenaza el pelirrojo, asustado y serio ante la amenaza.

-Vaya, con que a esto se le llama matriarcado… -Comenta mientras se mira las uñas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? En mi familia yo soy el que manda. Si Maus tiene algún problema con eso, solo le doy la orden y ella me obedece de inmediato. –Le dice mientras se asoma por una de las ventanas superiores, sostenido de los pies por Krory.

-Ohh, así que Maus-chan es una esposa muy obediente. –Le sigue la corriente Jerry.

-Claro, a las mujeres solo hay que mostrarles un poco de autoridad y te obedecen sin replicar. Lo mismo debería hacer Allen con Lenalee.

-Ahh, ¿vas a mostrarme tu autoridad, Lavi? –Le pregunta Maus, que sigilosamente ha llegado hasta el lugar donde Krory lo está deteniendo en el aire.

-¡MA-MA-MA-MA-MA… MAMÁ! –Grita con cara de asustado.- ¡¡Maus!! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunta nervioso, sudando de repente. Krory pone una cara similar.

-¿Dónde está Benjamin, Lavi? –Inquiere mirando en todas direcciones, esperando la respuesta más obvia.

-¿Benji? Oh, bueno, él… verás…

-¿¡Donde está mi hijo, Lavi!? –Le pregunta más fiera. Lavi se pone azul mientras intenta treparse por la ventana para huir de su amenazante esposa.

-¡¡Espera-de aru!! ¡¡no me dejes a mi solo con ella!! –Le grita Krory cuando se da cuenta de que está huyendo.- ¡¡¡Lavi!!!!

-¡¡¡¿Y crees que te dejaré?!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!! –Toma una de las bancas del comedor y con su fuerza sobrehumana de esposa autoritaria se la lanza contra la cabeza, golpeándolo directo y dejándolo inconsciente. La banca le cae encima a Krory, que queda aplastado por ella, luego Lavi cae encima, con un chichón en la cabeza, desmayado. La bookgirl da un suspiro y toma por el cuello de la chaqueta a su esposo, procediendo a arrastrarlo por el piso.- Disculpa el desorden, Jerry. –Se disculpa al pasar a su lado.

-N… no… no hay problema. –Contesta nerviosamente.- No te preocupes, yo limpiaré todo, y llevaré a Krory-san a la enfermería…

-Te lo encargo. Nosotros tenemos que buscar a Benji.

-Por cierto, vi a Benji que iba detrás de Stella-chan, cuando pasaron frente al comedor. Parece que iba junto con Kanda y la chica que vino de oriente. –Le informa diligentemente.

-¿Con Stella?

-Eso fue lo que vi.

-Ohh… muchas gracias, Jerry. Pero, ¿por qué no le dijiste eso a Lavi?

-Porque quería dar tiempo a que tu llegaras. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver una demostración de tus superpoderes, Maus-chan.

-Ohh… y solo por ver una demostración, estuviste dispuesto a dejar a mi hijo perdido por más tiempo… -Le dice con cara de sádica. Jerry se espanta y de inmediato cierra la ventana de atención al cliente. Maus pone cara seria de nuevo y sale corriendo con Lavi a rastras.

-Benji… -Musita preocupada.

+-++-+-+-+-+--+

-¡Hemos llegado! –Les dice Kanda, bajando del carruaje y empuñando su mugen.- Según el reporte de Komui, el monstruo fue visto cerca de la plaza principal. Stella, tú encárgate de ubicarlo y luego cerca el área donde se encuentre con tu copia del Maker of Eden. Ahí aprovecharé yo para enfrentarlo, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! –Asiente profesional.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! ¿y yo, que hago? –Pregunta Kaori, impaciente.

-Cuida el carruaje. –Le dice sin siquiera volver a mirarla. A Stella se le escapa una risita triunfal mientras se da la vuelta y con la proyección de botas oscuras salta hasta uno de los tejados, procediendo a correr a través de ellos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuidar el carruaje?! –Pregunta mientras los ve alejarse. Hace un puchero y luego le da una patada al vehículo, lo que alborota a los caballos, que salen corriendo.- ¿¿Ehhh?? ¡¡noo!!! ¡¡¡esperen, vuelvan!!!! –Grita persiguiendo a su medio de transporte. Al avanzar este y darle la espalda a ella, finalmente se da cuenta de que Benji estaba sentado en el depósito trasero. Al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos el chico le muestra una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós, Strike onee-san! –Le dice moviendo la mano para despedirse. A Kaori le sale una gota en la cabeza y se dispone a perseguirlo.

-¡¡¡Espera, duende!!!! –Grita al salir corriendo tras él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hannah tira de un golpe la puerta de la casa Walker, entrando agresivamente y mirando hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal de su presencia, infructuosamente. Hace un gesto de desagrado y suspira.

-Hmm… si tan solo Magdalena-sama estuviera aquí, ellos no podrían haber escapado… Allen y Lenalee Walker, me parece que de nuevo serán fugitivos de la Orden.- Sonríe con cierta satisfacción.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHH!!!!! ¡¡¡MAKER OF EDEN!!!! –Grita Stella, invocando su proyección de la inocencia de Tiedoll y creando un campo de plantas blancas que encierra al nuevo atacante en un círculo. Kanda da un salto a su interior y activa su espada en modo Nigento.

-¡Bien hecho, Stella! –Le dice, con voz fuerte, curiosamente hablador. Stella se sonroja un poco asiente.

-¡Si!

-¡¡Insectos del infierno!! –Lanza su ataque hacia la criatura utilizando ambas espadas. El monstruo es golpeado de frente, cubriéndose con ambas manos.- ¡Stella, cometa del rayo! –Le indica para que invoque la inocencia de Maus. Stella asiente y proyectando el yoyo, lanza un golpe de relámpago sobre la criatura, aturdiéndola. Kanda aprovecha para hacer un ataque sobre y cortarlo de lado a lado con la mugen, dejando un rastro de dos líneas de inocencia sobre su cuerpo gigante, cayendo de pie frente a él y guardando sus espadas.

-¡¡Bien hecho!! –Celebra Stella, saltando con las manos extendidas al aire. Kanda da un suspiro y envaina sus espadas mientras el monstruo cae derrotado, convirtiéndose de nuevo en humano.

-Este no estaba tan desarrollado como el de la última vez, fue bueno que llegáramos tan rápido. –Le dice dirigiéndose a ella, mientras desaparece la invocación del Maker of Eden. Sin embargo, en ese instante, una explosión a lo lejos llama la atención de los dos exorcistas, que inmediatamente vuelven a ver, se miran entre ellos y salen corriendo en dirección del estruendo.- Kaori… -Musita instintivamente Kanda.

-Kaori-san… -Dice también Stella. Al cabo de unos momentos de correr, se topan con que Kaori está frente al carruaje destruido, enfrentada con otro falso Noé, cuyo tamaño ha aumentado a tener casi el mismo tamaño que el que enfrentaron al principio.

-¡¡¡Kaori!!!! –Le grita su hermano.

-¡¡¡Oni-sama!!! –Lo recibe aliviada, pero luego pone cara seria.- ¡Oni-sama, deja que yo me encargue de este! –Le dice confiada.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡¡¡Benji-kun!!! –Grita Stella de repente al ver que Benji está parado detrás de Kaori, sosteniendo un libro entre los brazos, abrazado a su pecho.

-¿Ben? ¿El hijo del conejo y del ratón?

-¡¡¡AAAAAAGGGGGH!!!! –Grita el monstruo, corriendo pesadamente hacia ellos.

-¡¡Rayos, no llegaré a tiempo!! –Dice Kanda apresurándose a desenvainar y corriendo lo más rápido que puede hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Kaori luce confiada, mostrándole una sonrisa a su oponente mientras éste lanza un golpe directo en su contra, siendo rebotado por lo que parece ser un escudo invisible, que lo manda volando hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra un edificio.

-¿¡Eh!? –Profieren los dos exorcistas al verlo. Stella desliza sus ojos hacia Benji y se da cuenta de que el chico acaba de leer algo en el libro que tiene entre las manos.- Ese libro es… el libro negro… -Lo identifica con sorpresa.- El libro negro de los bookman…

-¿El libro negro? –Pregunta Kanda.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… SANGEN!!! –Grita Kaori, sacando su kodachi de su espalda y rodeándola de inocencia.- ¡¡Abanico Arcoiris!!! –Grita al tiempo que salta, transformando la hoja de su espada en un reflejo de siete colores que se refractan con la luz, provocando una ilusión de colores que distrae a todos mientras en el mismo instante realiza un corte a través de su oponente, cayendo al otro lado de él. Momentos después, el monstruo cae de rodillas y se convierte en humano, mientras la chica guarda su kodachi elegantemente.

-Kaori… -Musita Kanda, sorprendido.

-_Benji… -_Dice Stella, mirando al sonriente chico, que mira con emoción la escena de la batalla._- Aún no has sido probado por la inocencia porque queremos que vivas en un mundo normal lo más que puedas, pero parece ser que tus capacidades están más allá de lo que se imaginaba… usar el libro negro…_

_-_¡¡Benji!!!! –Se escuchan los gritos de Lavi a lo lejos. El niño vuelve a ver hacia atrás y se encuentra con las figuras preocupadas de sus padres, que en cuanto lo alcanzan, su madre lo alza en brazos y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡¡Benji!! ¡¡Dios, hijo!!! ¡¡no vuelvas a hacernos eso!! –Le dice apretándolo contra ella, llorando.

-Benji. –Le dice también Lavi, abrazándolo.

-Perdónenme, mamá y papá, pero quería venir a ayudar al tío Yuu, a la tía Stella, y a Strike onee-san, que se me hizo muy divertida.

-¿Strike? –Pregunta Maus. Al instante sus ojos se convierten en una línea de sospecha, apuntando hacia su esposo.- Lavi. –Retoma su tono serio.- Por favor, nunca descuidemos a nuestro hijo…

-No… perdónanos, Benji. –Le alborota el cabello. El chico los mira inocentemente, sonriéndoles. Sus dos padres se ponen melancólicos por un momento y se abrazan entre los tres. Stella encoje un poco los hombros ante la escena, mientras Kaori se aproxima a Kanda y lo toma del brazo.

-Hermano… -Se apoya en él.

-Kaori… -Repite Kanda, con cierta nostalgia. Mira a Stella, que está a su otro lado, y vuelve a recordar su visión anterior.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-

-Deben huir, Allen, Lenalee, lo antes posible, vayan al punto que habíamos designado con anterioridad. –Dice Komui. Luego cuelga el teléfono. Vuelve a ver hacia atrás, y se encuentra con Kein, acompañado de varios guardias Vaticanos.

-Se acabó, supervisor. –Le dice el joven, con cierta culpabilidad.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+--+-+

(Avance)

Allen y Lenalee han huido de la Orden por temor a lo que pueda pasar con su hijo, así que comienzan una vida por su cuenta, enfrentándose a los fenómenos extraños una y otra vez. Mientras, Kain es confrontado por Stella, y Kanda toma una decisión que podría conducirlo por un nuevo camino…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Asuntos de familia

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akuma!

+-+--+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

Sale uzumaki girl leyendo una nota frente a las cámaras.

-Interrumpimos este programa para dar un boletín especial. La operación de rescate de Allen ha fracasado. Repito, la operación de rescatar a Allen fue un fracaso. En el interior del edificio solo fue encontrado a un Komui mal disfrazado de Allen, con una nota de la secuestradora que decía "ja, ja, ja". El equipo de rescate conformado por las admiradoras de Allen ha sido arrestado por la comisaria Minamidani, y ¡¡Lavi ha desaparecido!! ¡¡es un complot!! ¡¡¡todos están en nuestra contra!!! –Llegan dos policías y se la llevan. Raymar, Dircray Samy, que están en medio del público, también son llevados por los policías.

En la cárcel, anko afila sus kunais mientras rukia-chan arma una bazooka de cerámica, riéndose malvadamente.

-Vamos a salir de aquí….

El equipo noticioso de Majo16, emotion9 y Saulen, sigue el rastro de la investigación, el drama por el secuestro de Allen continúa, ¿Qué pasará luego?

+-+-+--+-+--+-+-+

Y listo. Espero que les haya gustado, jejeje… Bueno, es todo por ahora. Jojojo, ya vamos entrando cada vez más en materia, poco a poco se desarrolla el argumento. ¡Oh, es verdad! Mi kouhai uzumaki girl ha comenzado una historia llamada "Corazón Condenado", que también es de D. Gray-man, se las recomiendo.

Bueno, ahora si, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	5. La caída de los heroes

Hola. Este cap se iba a llamar "asuntos familiares", pero este se me hizo un nombre más apropiado. Aquí va, ojalá les guste.

5ª noche – **La caída de los héroes**

Komui lucha por zafarse de los brazos de los soldados de la guardia Vaticana que lo sujetan por órdenes de Kain, quien, con cierta delicadeza, se limita a examinar con la mirada un mapa que el supervisor tenía sobre mesa al momento que lo sorprendió hablando por teléfono con Allen.

-¡¡Déjenme!! ¡¡Allen y Lenalee son inocentes!! ¡¡Son exorcistas!! –Se queja Komui, ferozmente. Kain levanta su serena mirada hacia él y asiente débilmente.

-En eso tienes razón, Komui Lee. Y es para preservar su orgullo como exorcistas que esta misión debe llevarse a cabo. –Le explica en tono frío. Komui escucha sus palabras como percibiendo el verdadero significado que encierran, poniendo una mirada ansiosa.

-Tú… -Musita en voz baja.- Preservar su orgullo… ¡¡¡eres un maldito!!!! –Grita luchando nuevamente por liberarse, pero es detenido por un golpe en el estómago propinado por uno de los que lo sujetan, sacándole el aire y obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.- Lenalee, Allen… -Musita en voz baja, temeroso por ellos. Los ojos de Kain brillan por un instante, asiente como si alguien le dijese algo, y luego se dirige de nuevo hacia Komui.

-Parece ser que Hannah va a alcanzarlos más pronto de lo que esperábamos, así que tendré que ir a ayudar. –Explica con un atisbo de culpabilidad en su voz, tomando su albarda con la mano y guardándosela en la espalda, pasando de largo al supervisor y saliendo por la puerta.- Mejor les valdrá que sea yo quien enfrente a Allen Walker, señor Lee. –Le dice mientras mira hacia la salida. Komui lo mira con ojos temblorosos, intentando zafarse con sus últimas fuerzas, inútilmente. Kain termina de pasarlo de largo y sale de la oficina.- Llévenselo y enciérrenlo en su habitación. Hasta nuevas disposiciones de los generales, él sigue siendo el supervisor de la Orden Oscura.

-¡Si señor! –Responden los soldados.

-Allen Walker, Lenalee Walker… por su culpa, Stella ha perdido el brillo de sus alas… -Recuerda a Stella mirándolo inocentemente.- Y eso es algo imperdonable… -Musita mientras su mirada se torna agresiva y el acero de su alabarda brilla con el reflejo de la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana del pasillo.- Así que prepárense… esto sucederá cueste lo que cueste. –Sentencia cerrando la palma de su mano, mostrándose finalmente molesto.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-

Mientras tanto, Lavi, Kanda y los demás han regresado a la orden, sin haberse percatado aún de lo que sucede. Benji está junto con Stella, descansando en el jardín interior de la orden, mientras Kanda y su hermana están de pie, cerca de ellos. El espadachín mira al hijo de Lavi riéndose inocentemente mientras platica con el brote de frijol.

-¿De verdad? –Le pregunta Stella, que tiene los codos apoyados en las piernas y la barbilla en las manos, sentada en una banca. El niño sigue sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le relata sus aventuras a su amiga.

-¡Si! ¡Y fue entonces cuando aproveché para hacer el conjuro que el abuelo me enseñó! –Le cuenta emocionado.

-Conjuro… -Repite Stella. Recuerda el libro negro que Benji tenía en las manos en ese momento.- El libro… -Luego levanta su mirada hacia él.- Benji, ¿Dónde está el libro negro que tenías en las manos?

-Se lo di a mamá, ella me lo pidió y yo se lo di. –Responde obediente.

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste en primer lugar? Me extrañó que un niño como tú tuviera en sus manos ese libro.

-El abuelo me lo dio. Me dijo que era importante que empezara a estudiarlo para cuando tuviera que llevarme a la biblioteca. Y realmente no se cual es la gran emoción, si aquí en la orden tenemos una, ¿no? –Interroga rascándose la pierna con el talón de su otro pie.

-Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo… -Responde pensativa.- ¿Y ya lo sabe tu mamá?

-Si, ya lo sabe, se enteraron cuando llegaron a donde estábamos. Creo que los dos están hablando con el abuelo ahora. –Informa mientras parece distraerse con una mariposa que pasa volando entre ellos, rápidamente saliendo a perseguirla, emocionado por sus colores, mostrando de nuevo su inocente y sorprendida sonrisa al descubrir algo nuevo.- ¡Vamos, Stella-chan, vamos por la mariposa! –La llama saludando con la mano. Stella le sonríe y poniéndose de pie, comienza a seguirlo.

-_El libro negro… eso quiere decir que el señor Bookman va en serio… _-Mira al alegre chico y se llena de tristeza.-_ Benji-kun…_

-¡¡Stella-chaaan!! –La llama de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy! –Responde sonriéndole, luego corre para jugar con él y la mariposa que vuela a su alrededor, siendo observada por Kanda, que distraídamente la sigue con los ojos mientras cae al suelo queriendo atrapar al insecto para Benji, estrellándose cara contra la grama.

-¡¡Jaja, Stella-chan, siempre eres más despistada que mis dos papás juntos!! –Se burla el niño sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa que siente. La mariposa entonces se posa sobre la nariz de Stella, quien sorprendida abre los ojos de par en par ante la oportunidad.- ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡No te muevas!! – Le dice el niño, emocionado.- ¡Ahora de seguro que la atrapamos!

-No la atraparán… -Comenta Kanda, fingiendo desviar la mirada.

-¿Dijiste algo, Onii-sama? –Le pregunta Kaori, que tiene una rosa del jardín entre las manos.

-No, nada. –Se da la vuelta, fingiendo desinterés.

-Onii-sama… -Repite la joven Kanda, en tono triste. Atrás de ellos, Benji se arroja de cabeza contra Stella para atrapar la mariposa, pero en eso el insecto vuela, por lo que ella se levanta por reflejo para perseguirla, solo para estrellar su cabeza con la de él.

-¡¡¡Aaaaauuu!!! –Se escuchan los gritos de ambos. La mariposa sale volando hacia el cielo, mientras los dos la miran irse con un chichón cada uno, con lágrimas colgando de sus ojos.

-Se va…

-Deja que se vaya, Benji-kun. De seguro hay muchas más mariposas volando por ahí…

-Stella-chan… -Profiere Benji en tono comprensivo, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Stella toma su manito con la suya y se apoya para reincorporarse.

-Muchas gracias. –Le dice mirándolo con sus profundos ojos, y su sonrisa amable. Benji se sonroja al mirarla, pero luego vuelve a sonreír abiertamente.

-Juguemos un poco más, Stella-chan. Papá y mamá van a hablar con el abuelo un rato más, y no quiero esperarlos afuera de la puerta… siempre alcanzo a oír todo lo que dicen, y no me gusta.

-Todo lo que dicen… -Vuelve a repetir Stella. Por un segundo logra captar el verdadero rostro incómodo de Benji, que de inmediato es de nuevo sustituido por una sonrisa.- Si, juguemos un rato más.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡ahora busquemos caracoles!! –Propone corriendo hacia las plantas del jardín. A Stella le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya voy, ya voy…

+-+-+-++-+-+-

-¡¡No tenía derecho de darle ese libro, maestro!! -Se queja Maus, furiosa, golpeando la mesa frente a la cual el Bookman está sentado. El viejo panda la mira con ojos desinteresados y superiores, mientras Lavi permanece con los brazos cruzados, un poco más atrás que su esposa.

-El es un Bookman, y tiene todo el derecho de acceder a nuestra información siempre que lo requiera; lo que también incluye leer el libro negro. –Contesta el viejo.

-¡¡Pero el aún no es un Bookman!! ¡¡Es solo un niño!! ¡¡Mi hijo!! –Insiste la pelirroja, reclamando mientras sus ojos azules reflejan los del anciano.

-Es tu hijo y el de Lavi, dos de los Bookman con las habilidades del clan más desarrolladas que he visto en mucho tiempo, y es por eso que él tiene ese nivel de progreso aún a una edad tan corta. Es un Bookman puro, uno con habilidades innatas, algo que jamás había visto… -Comenta mientras se pone de pie y camina alrededor de la habitación. La furiosa madre no despega su mirada de él ni un momento.

-Pero viejo panda, ¿no es el libro negro demasiada información para un niño? Por más talentoso que sea… -Interviene por fin Lavi, menos animoso en su argumento que su esposa.- Además, llevarlo a la biblioteca cuando aún solo tiene cinco años…

-Lavi. –Lo interrumpe su maestro.- Un Bookman tiene un destino diferente del resto de los humanos, un destino de…

-… ser un observante, para registrar la historia oculta de la humanidad, eso ya lo se, viejo.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo entienden? Mientras más temprano acepte su destino como Bookman, menos difícil le será desprenderse de la parcialidad que implica estar del lado de los protagonistas, y más doloroso será para él adaptarse a ser un observador.

-¡¡Pero él tiene derecho a elegir si quiere ser un Bookman o no!! ¡¡No podemos obligarlo!! –Interviene Maus.- ¡¡Tiene derecho a una vida normal!!

-¡¡¿Y dejar que sus capacidades se desperdicien?!! –Responde el viejo, enérgico.- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, niña tonta?! ¡¡Tú hijo tiene la capacidad para convertirse en el Bookman definitivo!!!

-¡¡Pero tiene el derecho a ser feliz!! ¡¡y eso es más importante!!

-¿Importante para quien? –Responde desafiante. Maus no puede contenerse y se dispone a lanzar una cachetada contra el viejo, pero éste se adelanta, dándole un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mejilla, fuertemente, silenciándola con el golpe.

-¡¡Maus!! –De inmediato la sujeta su esposo, que mira enojado al Bookman.- ¡¡Viejo!! –Le reclama mirándolo desafiante, igual que Maus, que se sostiene con la mano su ahora rosada mejilla.

-No me digas que tú no lo entiendes, Lavi. Puedo entenderlo de tu mujer, pero no de ti, estúpido chiquillo. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa ser un Bookman?

-Lo entiendo, pero no tienes derecho de tocar a mi esposa. –Le reclama finalmente molesto. Tanto Maus como Bookman notan el cambio en el tono de su voz.- Nadie tiene ese derecho.

-Lavi… -Profiere la pelirroja, mirando la rabia que de repente invade el semblante de su esposo.

-El chico irá a Alejandría como la ceremonia lo marca, par de niños tontos. –Sentencia su maestro.- La familia que ustedes forman está destinada a guiar a los Bookman a través de la era que se aproxima, y no permitiré que eso se pierda por un estúpido capricho. Hablaré con ustedes luego de contactar a los clanes. –Les avisa saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él. Lavi abraza a su pareja por la espalda, juntando su cabeza a la suya por el lado derecho, cerrando los ojos. Maus busca entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, cerrando también sus ojos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Lavi? –Pregunta desconcertada.

-… Tal vez… dejar que vaya a la biblioteca… -Le dice despacio. Al escucharlo, ella abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por su respuesta.- No lo se… aún no lo se… no quiero ir en contra del viejo… -Le explica con duda en la garganta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Se separa de él, incrédula ante sus palabras.- ¡¿Dices que está bien dejar que pase por eso?! –Le pregunta casi agresivamente. Lavi desvía la mirada y mueve la cabeza, confundido.

-No lo se…

-¡¡Lavi!! –Lo acorrala casi trepándosele encima, ambos arrodillados sobre el piso.

-¡¡Te dije que no lo se!! –Se vuelve a dar la vuelta, se quita la venda de la cabeza y se pasa la mano a través de sus rojos cabellos, desconcertado.- ¿Acaso no puede tomar su decisión, así como nosotros lo hicimos?

-¿Decidir? –Pregunta haciendo una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Qué hemos decidido, Lavi? ¡¿Decidimos fingir que vivimos del otro lado, cuando en realidad no somos más que espectadores?! Porque no has olvidado que eso es lo que somos tú y yo, ¿verdad?

-Espectadores… -espectadores sin objetividad. –Acota él, ligeramente sarcástico en su tono de voz.

-¡¿Y entonces que es lo que decidimos?! ¡¡nada!! –Luego se sienta hacia atrás, suspirando.- Yo no quiero eso para mi bebé… quiero que él pueda elegir el futuro que más quiera, y que sea el protagonista de su propia historia…

-Maus… -Profiere Lavi, entendiendo sus palabras.- Puede que tengas razón, pero… somos Bookman… eso es lo que somos…

-"Bookman" –Contesta molesta.- Me pregunto desde cuando te tomaste en serio que lo eras.

-Hablaré con el viejo panda. En lo que definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo es en enviarlo al ritual cuando aún es tan pequeño. Ya luego decidiremos sobre esto.

-Pero…

-Ya luego discutiremos sobre esto. –Reafirma en tono autoritario; esa manera de hablar que obliga a su esposa a obedecerlo, casi por reflejo. Lavi la mira de reojo por unos instantes, como queriendo disculparse, mientras ella baja la mirada, abrumada por la situación, con los ojos dirigidos al piso. Él está a punto de hablarle cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta con fuerza. Ambos vuelven dirigen sus ojos hacia la entrada, por la cual hace su aparición Sarubi, agitada.

-¿Sarubi? –Preguntan los dos pelirrojos al ver a la también pelirroja, que los mira preocupada.

-¡¡Emergencia!! –Les dice entre jadeos.- ¡¡Es Komui nii-san!! ¡¡Allen-san y Lenalee onee-san están…!! ¡¡ellos están…!! ¡¡Están en problemas!! –Les dice nerviosa. De inmediato ambos dejan su problema a un lado y se ponen de pie, dispuestos a ayudar. Sarubi hace un gesto de alivio al ver su actitud, pero luego vuelve a ponerse seria para narrar la situación.

+-+-+-+-++-+-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Kaori Kanda

Edad: 19 años

Estatura: 1.56 mts

Peso: 48 kgs

Color de cabello: azul

Color de ojos: verdes

Comida favorita: Soba

Sincronización con su inocencia: 97%

Tipo de inocencia: Equipamiento

Nombre de su inocencia: Sangen

Materia favorita: Historia

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee corren a través de la entrada de la vía fluvial de la orden, dando saltos largos gracias a las botas oscuras de esta, que tiene sujeto a Allen con los brazos alrededor de su pecho, mientras éste la abraza firmemente para no soltarla, mirando constantemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, buscando la forma más rápida de huir de la orden.

-Deberíamos ir por la salida inferior, de seguro ni Hannah ni Kain conocen ese acceso, Allen. –Le propone su esposa. Él la mira con cierta inseguridad, pero asiente.

-De acuerdo. –Vuelve a sujetarla con el brazo y al llegar a una cascada en una intersección del curso de agua hacia la derecha, saltan hacia abajo. La mirada de Allen refleja la frustración que siente al verse en esa situación.

-Allen… -Musita ella, mirándolo preocupada. De repente siente una ligera molestia en su corazón, lo que detiene su respiración por un segundo, pero no dice nada. Ambo se mojan con el agua mientras son golpeados por la fuerte presión de la corriente del agua que fluye por el risco para caer hacia el mar de la costa. Ambos se abrazan con fuerzan antes de caer de golpe a las turbulentas aguas inferiores, justo frente al banco de rocas que sirve como base al risco sobre el cual está construido el edificio de la orden. Al caer al agua, ambos se sumergen varios metros hacia abajo debido a la velocidad del descenso, pero Allen rápidamente logra abrir los ojos y busca nadar hacia Lenalee, que no puede nadar por sentir de nuevo la molestia en su pecho, lo que se refleja en el rostro de sufrimiento que no puede evitar poner ante la sensación. El exorcista llega hasta ella y la abraza por un lado, procediendo a nadar hasta la superficie, dando ambos una bocanada grande de aire al salir.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee? –Le pregunta mientras patalea para no hundirse, sosteniéndola. Lenalee muestra un color rojo intenso en las mejillas, su cuerpo caliente y ojos cerrados, respirando afanosamente y con dificultad.

-Allen… yo… cough… -Tose agua un par de veces, apoyándose en él, pero tratando de nadar por su cuenta para no serle pesada. Logra abrir sus ojos, ahora rojizos y vidriosos por el agua de mar, y lo mira inquieta.- Allen… -Repite su nombre, incapaz de articular otra cosa.

-Estarás bien, todo estará bien… -Le dice mientras se acomoda para poder llevarla y mira hacia la orilla.- ¡Crown Clown! –Activa su inocencia, cubriéndose él y a ella con la capa blanca de payaso, la cual los envuelve y desapareciéndolos vuela rápidamente hasta la costa, donde los deja caer, regresando a la espalda de Walker, quien rápidamente la desactiva y acuesta a su esposa en la arena, quien sigue abriendo la boca para captar todo el aire que puede.- Rayos, las medicinas… ¿Dónde están? –Se pregunta revisándose las bolsas de su traje, sin encontrarlas. Lenalee logra incorporarse y se lleva la mano hacia la bolsa izquierda de su traje, de donde saca un blíster con un par de pastillas, mostrándoselas mientras asoma una sonrisa, misma que no puede sostener, volviendo a desplomarse.

-Allen, las pastillas… ahhh… -Se queja sosteniéndose la mano derecha contra el corazón, estirando todo su cuerpo, como reacción a un súbito calambre. Walker se apresura a sacar los medicamentos y, sosteniéndola por la espalda, colocarlos en su boca.

-Aquí están, Lenalee… trágalas… -Le dice con voz suave, acariciando su rostro para tranquilizarla. Lenalee siente las pastillas en la boca y procede a tragarlas rápidamente, desesperada por alivio. Ambos se quedan en esa posición por varios momentos, hasta que ella deja de sentir la presión en el pecho, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Allen… -Le dice moviendo su cara para poder mirarlo, levantando la mano y acariciando su rostro. En ese instante se da cuenta de que él está llorando.

-Esta enfermedad de tu corazón… es mi culpa… -Le dice con voz entrecortada.- Si en aquel momento, tu no hubieras hecho ese trato con Serena, tu corazón sería tan fuerte como lo había sido siempre… perdóname, Lenalee… -Baja la cabeza mientras las gotas del agua que moja su cabello y ropa se deslizan para caer sobre el cuerpo de Lenalee, mezcladas con las pocas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos y caen desde sus mejillas hasta las de ella.

-Allen… eso no fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije… -Mueve su mano desde su mejilla para con el dedo limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, sonriéndole mientras él la mira, súbitamente silencioso.

-No es bueno que llores frente a nuestro hijo. –Le recuerda tocándose el vientre.- Supongo que a los hijos no les gusta ver llorar a sus padres.

-Supongo que no. –Responde ya más animado, sonriéndole y ayudándola a levantarse.- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –Pregunta sosteniéndola delicadamente. Ella asiente y se yergue sobre ambas piernas, sin soltarlo de la mano.

-Si, no hay problema. La medicina de mi hermano funciona rápidamente, mi corazón ha dejado de presionar. –Le dice tranquila.- Pero no debemos perder tiempo, si no nos damos prisa…

-… Si no nos damos prisa, Hannah nos alcanzará, ¿no es así? –Los interrumpe Hannah, montando a su criatura invocada de inocencia, una mantarraya que flota frente a ellos, que ven con terror que han sido localizados.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Lavi, Maus y Sarubi están corriendo a través de la orden, dejando atrás a todo cuanto pasa a su lado, quienes actúan como si nada fuera de lo común estuviese pasando.

-Oigan, ¿qué sucede? –Les pregunta Reever, con quien de repente se cruzan.

-¡Emergencia, jefe Reever! –Le dice Lavi.- ¡¡Komui está en peligro!! ¡¡Y Allen y Lenalee!!

-¿Eh? ¿Peligro? –Pregunta extrañado, su rostro luce alegre. Desde la entrada principal de la Orden, una exorcista de cabello liso, largo y castaño, parece haber terminado de tocar la flauta. Está acompañada de una joven de cabello blanco, quien va en brazos de otro exorcista más, de cabello negro y alborotado.

-¡¡Peligro!! ¡¡Date prisa, busca a Krory, Marie y Chaoji para que ayuden!! ¡¡Yo buscaré a Yuu!! –Le dice el pelirrojo. Reever continúa mirándolo sonriente, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le dijo.

-¿Reever-san? –Pregunta Maus, nerviosa. Junto a ellos va pasando Johnny, que lleva una pila de papeles, acompañado del 35, ambos pasan dándoles los buenos días y caminando de largo.

-Lavi-san, algo raro está sucediendo. –Observa Sarubi, mirando que Reever aún sigue como si nada.

-Oigan, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir trabajando. –Les dice mirando su reloj y caminando hacia delante. Los tres pelirrojos solo lo ven alejarse, extrañados.

-¡¡Allen está en peligro!! –Grita Lavi a todo pulmón, pero nadie parece inmutarse, todo el mundo continúa caminando y trabajando como si nada.

-Lavi… -Le dice su esposa.

-Lo se. –Las mira a ambas.- Busquemos a Yuu y a Stella, y luego vayamos tras la pista de Allen. Maus, ¿puedes usar el Comet Compass para encontrarlos?

-Déjamelo a mí. –Contesta mostrando su arma de inocencia. Sarubi respira hondo y empuña sus guantes negros, preparándose para luchar, igual que Lavi, quien desenfunda su martillo y lo hace crecer hasta su tamaño promedio.

-Sarubi-chan, nuestro hijo está con Stella y con Yuu. Cuando los encontremos, te pido por favor que te quedes con él a cuidarlo. –Le pide el Bookman. Ella se queda sorprendida ante la petición.- Tu eres una muy buena niñera, es por eso que no se lo pediría a nadie más. Además te juro que si es por Lenalee, Maus y yo nos encargaremos de todo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. –Responde su esposa.- Te encargaré mucho a mi hijo, Sarubi.

-… De acuerdo. –Responde la joven. Luego salen a correr nuevamente hasta llegar al jardín, donde encuentran a Yuu aún junto con su hermana, mientras Stella todavía está jugando con Benji. Los dos exorcistas y la princesa japonesa dirigen sus miradas hacia ellos al encontrarlos, serios.

+-++-+--+--+-++-+

Territorio exterior de la Orden Oscura

Los Walker están detenidos ante la aparición de Hannah, incapaces de huir de su persecución. La generalmente pragmática joven se relame ante las presas que tiene en frente, que lucen determinados a no rendirse.

-Hannah… -Profiere Lenalee. Allen frunce el seño y se prepara para un posible enfrentamiento.

-Déjanos ir, no tengo nada contra ti, y no quisiera tener que luchar. –Le solicita Walker.

-Ohh, pero si eso es lo que yo deseo, Allen Walker. –Responde ella.- Sin embargo, tendré que decepcionarte. No seré yo quien pelee contra ti.- Explica negando con el dedo levantado. Los tres ven risco arriba y encuentran la imponente figura de Kain, que ya ha convertido su alabarda a su modo Guadaña, mirando a Allen con toda la superioridad imaginable en una mirada. De un paso casi invisible se desplaza hasta el lado de su compañera, cuyos cabellos se mueven levemente por el aire desplazado por el delicado movimiento.

-Siempre tan exhibicionista, Kain. –Lo regaña sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Puede que así sea. –Responde él, sin dejar de mirar a los Walker.- Allen, Lenalee. –Los menciona mirándolos conforme dice sus nombres.- El Vaticano reclama sus presencias para comparecer ante el departamento de investigación debido a la criatura que han engendrado, así que es mi deber llevarlos hasta ese lugar. –Les dice con voz seria.- Sin embargo, mi voluntad es otra… -Mira a Allen contrayendo las cejas, con ojos agresivos.- Y es corregir lo que han hecho con Stella… hacerlos pagar por haberla convertido en eso que es ahora… -Y por mi cuenta, evitar que se salgan con la suya.

-Salirnos… con la nuestra… -Repite Lenalee.

-Stella… ¿De qué estás hablando? –Inquiere Allen. Kain los mira a ambos y de nuevo superpone su pensamiento de Stella con alas blancas, mirándolo inocentemente y sonriendo.- Ustedes han cometido no solo uno, sino dos crímenes en contra de Dios, que nos brinda la inocencia para luchar… ¡¡¡es por eso que ahora debo derrotarte, Allen Walker!!! –Se prepara para luchar empuñando su guadaña.

-Perdóname tú, pero aunque no me guste lastimar a los humanos, si amenazas a mi esposa, a mi amiga, o a mi hijo, tendré que defenderme con todo lo que tengo. –Le advierte preparándose para invocar su inocencia.

-Eso es lo que esperamos. –Contesta Hannah, cínica. En ese instante, el grito de Lavi parte el silencio de la distancia, seguido por el de Stella, secundados por el sonido de varias pisadas que vienen por arriba del risco, interrumpen la conversación.

-¡Son Lavi y los demás! –Identifica Lenalee, esperanzada. Allen también sonríe, pero no se descuida de los movimientos que Kain pueda hacer. Momentos después, Lavi y Maus llegan volando trepados en el martillo creciente, seguidos por Kanda y Kaori, que llegan corriendo, y finalmente Stella, que llega volando con sus alas extendidas hasta el lugar.

-¡¡Allen!! –Saluda Lavi, apurado.

-¡Allen! –Lo llama también su esposa.- ¡¡Lenalee!! ¿están ambos bien? –Pregunta tomando de las manos a la señora Walker. Kanda se interpone entre ellos y los atacantes, dispuesto a desenfundar la Mugen en cualquier instante. Kaori se da cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano y se coloca junto a él, lista para desenvainar su Sangen.

-¿Qué haces, Kaori? Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto.

-Tú tampoco, onii-sama. –Lo corrige sonriéndole.- Pero yo defenderé la causa que tú defiendas.

-Rayos, haz lo que quieras. –Responde sin mirarla. Kaori adivina los sentimientos de Kanda a través de sus palabras, así que sonríe complacida, preparándose para luchar, levantando su arma sobre su cabeza mientras roza su filo con los dedos, estirando el pie derecho hacia delante para ganar impulso en caso de tener que saltar de repente; sin embargo, es Stella quien se interpone entre la línea de defensa trazada por los Kanda y los exorcistas enemigos.

-¡¡Kain, Hannah!! ¡¡Deténganse!! –Les reclama extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡¡Allen y Lenalee son nuestros amigos!!

-Apártate, Stella. –Le ordena Kain. Hannah mira hacia el frente y ve a Stella, con Kanda y Kaori detrás de ella, y Lavi y Maus atrás, todos dispuestos a proteger a la pareja de exorcistas que ellos persiguen. Frunce el seño en desaprobación.

-¡¡No lo haré!! ¡¡Kain-san!! ¡¡Por favor, reconsidera!!

-No hay nada que reconsiderar, Stella. El brillo de tus alas y la luz de tus ojos me dicen que debimos sacarlos del camino hace mucho tiempo. –Explica dando un paso hacia delante.

-El brillo de sus alas… -Repite Kanda, extrañado. Mira las alas que Stella tiene desplegadas por su inocencia, y se ven normales.

-Así que, nosotros nos encargaremos de terminar con cualquier peligro para la orden, y para ti, mi Stella. –Se acerca más a ella, tocando su mejilla con la mano, a lo que Stella se quita con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡No puedo perdonarte si insistes en lastimar a mis mejores amigos! –Niega mientras le habla en actitud acorralada.

-Stella… -Musita Kain, apretando el puño de su mano izquierda con fuerza, pero continúa mirándola serenamente.- Entonces tendré que buscar tu perdón luego de completar esta misión.

-Kain… -Profiere sorprendida de su respuesta.- _Tendré… tendré que pelear contra Kain-san…_

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Somos siete contra dos. –Enumera Lavi.- Aún si ustedes dos pueden llegar al nivel crítico, Allen, Lenalee y Stella también pueden, y nuestros niveles también son muy elevados. No es una pelea en la que tengan ventaja. –Trata de disuadirlo Lavi, aún listo para martillar.

-Oh, pero no pretendemos luchar contra todos ustedes, aunque por mí no habría problema. –Contesta Hannah. En ese instante da unos pasos hacia la derecha y atrás, como haciéndose a un lado para permitirles ver algo. En ese instante, Stella se queda petrificada, aterrada de ver a la gente que acaba de llegar. Kanda y los demás se sorprenden de ver el súbito cambio.

-Ellos… no… no… no es posible… -Tartamudea la pelinegra, sus piernas tiemblan y sus ojos están fijos en los personajes que acaban de aparecer.

-¿Qué pasa, Stella? –Se aproxima Lavi.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Pregunta Kanda, acercándose por el lado contrario. Ante ellos, detrás de Kain y Hannah, están los tres miembros restantes del grupo de exorcistas de élite.

-Son… los otros tres exorcistas del grupo de élite… -Explica aterrada.- Incluso ella… Mag… Magdalena…-sama… -Espeta finalmente, encontrando sus ojos rosados con los ojos rojo sangre de la joven de cabello blanco, largo, de piel del color de la de Allen, y complexión débil, que es llevada en brazos por su compañero de equipo, y que los mira como un gato a un grupo de ratones.

-¿Magdalena? –Pregunta Kanda, mirando a Lavi. Este también luce impactado por su nombre, al igual que Maus. Kaori mira de un lado a otro sin entender lo que está pasando, mientras Allen y Lenalee buscan la forma de intervenir, sin encontrar una entrada.

-¿Deberíamos huir, Allen? –Propone su esposa.- Parece ser que ni Stella ni los demás están en peligro, y si permanecemos aquí, no haremos más que materializar una batalla…

-Lo se, pero… -Dirige su mirada hacia la líder del escuadrón enemigo, que ahora está mirándolo expectante.

-Si Magdalena-sama está aquí… -Stela lucha por recuperar el control y aprieta los puños.- ¡Entonces no nos queda más opción que luchar en su contra! –Activa sus ojos de inocencia y extiende sus alas.

-¡¡Mugen!! –Grita Kanda, activando su espada.

-¡¡Sangen!! –Secunda Kaori, rodeando su Kodachi del mismo brillo verde.

-¡¡Martillo creciente!!

-¡¡Brújula cometa!! –Invocan sus inocencias sus demás compañeros.

-Ninguno de ustedes intervendrá en la misión de Kain Gospel. –Pronuncia finalmente la joven peliblanca, con un aire de superioridad imposible de superar.- Si les permitimos llegar hasta aquí, es para ser testigos del castigo por no respetar la ley de la Orden. Nunca podremos vencer al Conde del Milenio si conservamos eslabones débiles dentro de la estructura… y eso incluye los riesgos que estos dos seres representan.

-¿Y serás tu quien nos impida intervenir? –Pregunta Kanda, amenazante. Kaori se esfuerza por seguir sus movimientos, apoyándolo.

-Si. –Contesta seca. De repente, un velo color lila parece rodear a la exorcista, que aún es llevada en brazos por su compañero. Momentos después, sonríe, y un segundo más tarde, una onda expansiva invisible empuja a Stella, Kanda, Kaori, Lavi y Maus afuera del perímetro, junto con los árboles, rocas, madera y todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! –Gritan todos volando en el aire. Stella abre sus alas y logra atrapar a la hermana de Kanda, que la mira irónicamente agradecida. Kanda cae de pie, y los Bookman caen abrazados, pero a una distancia considerable del lugar en el que ahora solo se encuentran Allen y Lenalee, que miran confundidos lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡¡¡No lo hagas, Magdalena-sama!!! ¡¡¡Kain-san!!!! ¡¡¡¡Kain-san!!!!! –Les grita Stella, luego de bajar a Kaori, pero han sido encerrados por una pared que les impide pasar. Desde la distancia, Road y Lilith están observando la batalla, cada una comiéndose una paleta de dulce.

-Yo le voy a la chica albina.

-Yo también. –Responde la niña, dando otra lamida.

-¡¡Es hora hora, Allen Walker!! –Se abalanza Kain contra él, con su Chaos Vortex en modo Segadora infernal, estrellando su filo contra la espada Crown Clown que Alen logra desplegar en el mismo momento, lanzando un espectáculo de luces en todas direcciones.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Grita Lenalee, pero Allen vuelve a verla, serio.

-¡¡¡Huye, Lenalee!!! ¡¡¡Debes huir!!!

-¡¡No lo haré!! –Replica activando sus botas oscuras.

-¡¡Pero no estás en condiciones de pelear!! –Insiste en hablarle, siendo empujado aún más por la superfuerza ejercida por el arma de Kain.

-¡Tú pelearás conmigo! –Le informa Hannah, mostrándole sus brazaletes de inocencia, habiendo aparecido de repente al lado de ellos.- ¡¡Agosto, peleador de granito!! –Invoca creando la figura de brazos de granito transparentes alrededor de los suyos, golpeando a Lenalee en el rostro y lanzándola por el aire.- ¡¡Voy a matarte, a ti y a tu horrible cría!! –Sentencia súbitamente emocional.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita Allen.

-¡¡No te desconcentres de tu batalla!! –Le dice Kain, empujándolo con todo y espada, aprovechando y dando una vuelta en el aire con su arma, cortando a Allen por el hombro.

-¡¡Ahh!! –Se queja con el filo clavado en la clavícula izquierda, herida de la cual sale un chorro de sangre hacia arriba.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Gritan Lavi, Stella y Maus. Kanda desenvaina su espada y la estrella contra el campo de fuerza, pero es incapaz de romperlo.

-¡Conejo, ratón! ¡Hagan el sello del Tao!

-¡Es verdad! –Celebran ambos.

-No, no funcionará… no mientras Basti esté con ellos. –Los disuade Stella, enfocándose en la castaña que está de pie al lado del joven que sostiene a Magdalena. –Ella puede manipular los poderes de inocencia, y a esta distancia no podríamos impedir que regrese ese ataque hacia nosotros…

-No es posible… -Responde el pelirrojo.- ¡Allen! –Vuelve a gritar mientras ve como su amigo recibe un puñetazo en la cara por parte de su rival, que desaparece y aparece detrás de él, dándole un golpe en la espalda con la vara de acero de su guadaña, haciéndolo gritar y vomitar sangre; y luego de golpearlo, levanta de nuevo la guadaña y se prepara para asestarle un golpe desde arriba, pero Allen vuelve a interponer su espada, deteniendo el ataque, pero éste es tan fuerte que en la posición en la que está, no puede evitar caer meteóricamente contra la arena del piso.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Grita cayendo, luego de lo cual se estrella estrepitosamente mientras Kain cambia la guadaña a modo alabarda y se deja caer en picada sobre él.

-Por tu culpa… -Imagina el momento en que Stella conoció a Allen.- En ese momento, tú… ¡¡¡por tu culpa está pasando esto!!!

-¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? ¡¡¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?!! –Pregunta Allen, reincorporándose y levantándose con su espada empuñada para detener el impacto de la alabarda, pero Kain aprovecha el que lo haya detenido para propinarle un puntapié en la cara, que hace que escupa sangre de nuevo, luego lo golpea con la base de su arma en el estómago, sujeta su cabeza con su mano y le da un rodillazo en la frente. Allen cae hacia el frente intentando reponerse y le lanza un golpe hacia las rodillas, el cual éste elude de un salto, preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo. Allen mira entonces que Lenalee también está siendo golpeada por Hannah, y no puede defenderse bien por evitar ser golpeada en algún lugar que dañe su embarazo.- ¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero su grito es cortado por otra patada en la cara por parte de Kain. Por su parte, Lenalee es cortada en la pierna por el brazalete izquierdo de Hannah, que ha proyectado una lanza de caballero en él, mientras en el derecho aún tiene su brazo de granito. La exorcista, que tiene moretones por todo el rostro y el cuerpo, y que sangra por la boca, ha quedado reducida a buscar la manera de escapar.

-No puedo… no puedo luchar sin arriesgarme…

-¡¡¡¡Toma esto!!!!!! –Profiere su oponente, lanzándole otro corte de su arma, a lo que Lenalee responde tirándose de espalda al piso, activando sus botas y haciéndole una llave que la sujeta por la cintura y la lanza por el aire, pero Hannah hace un giro sobre sí misma y responde lanzándole la proyección de la lanza, atravesándole con ella la pierna derecha.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Grita adolorida, mientras la sangre comienza a brotar de su herida.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!!!! –Grita Allen, ignorando los ataque de Kain y envolviéndose en su capa para desplazarse hacia ella, pero es interceptado por éste, quien lo sujeta por la espalda y lo arroja al piso, luego toma la capa de Crown Clown entre sus manos y sujetándolo de ella, le da vueltas en el aire, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta donde salta y lo recibe con otro golpe en el pecho.- ¡¡Agghh!!! –Profiere Walker, que finalmente logra encontrar una oportunidad y con su espada hace un corte a través de su enemigo, el cual se limita a sonreír.

-Tu mismo dijiste una vez que tu espada solo corta la maldad… ¿no es así? Y yo soy el bien, Allen Walker… el mal… el mal eres tú… -Lo corta de nuevo con su arma en modo guadaña, rayando su espalda desde el hombro hasta la cintura, haciéndolo derramar aún más sangre, rematándolo con una explosión de inocencia que lo empuja más, pero que no lo derriba. Las palabras que le dijo lo dejan confundido, pero no deja de moverse. Con las fuerzas que le quedan, logra volar hasta donde Lenalee ha logrado arrastrarse, tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Lenalee!!!!

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Le dice ella, tomando su mano con fuerza. Sonríe y activa sus botas oscuras al máximo, dando un salto de velocidad que los desplaza hasta muy arriba en el aire en un momento, pero ahí son interceptados de nuevo por Kain, que ha logrado saltar hasta ahí en un momento al ser lanzado por el brazo de granito de Hannah. Los Walker abren ojos asustados al encontrarse frente a él en ese momento.

-¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!! ¡¡¡Lenalee!!!! –Grita Lavi. Desde donde está, Magdalena sonríe al ver el jaque mate.

-¡¡¡Chaos Vortex!!! ¡¡¡Alabarda negra!!! –Invoca transformando su arma en acerco negro y delgado, finalizado en punta de lanza larga, empuñándolo determinado, en el mismo instante en que la pareja es bombardeada por las lanzas pequeñas lanzadas por la invocación de Hannah, que cortan a ambos en sus uniformes y piel, dejando heridas en sus rostros, manos, piernas, costados y espaldas, incluso cerca del ojo de Lenalee, que solo ve un poco de sangre en el aire salir de alrededor de su cuenca ocular.

-¡¡¡AAGHH!!!!

-¡¡Lenalee!!!! –Grita Allen, pero es también cortado con un filo que se clava directo en su costado.- ¡¡Ughh!! –Profiere adolorido. En ese instante se da cuenta de que Kain se ha lanzado sobre él, así que con sus últimas fuerzas interpone su espada entre ellos, creando de nuevo el espectáculo de luces verdes.

-¡¡Esto no está bien!! ¡¡¡Por favor!!!

-¡¡¡Se acabó, Allen Walker!!!!!!! –Grita extendiendo un par de alas grandes y resplandecientes, iguales a las de Stella, que salen de su espalda, incrementando su poder y atravesando la espada de exorcismo, con el impulso recibido, cortando de paso a Allen por el estómago, rozando a Lenalee por el costado superior. El peliblanco luce espantado del resultado de la batalla, mientras su espada parece electrificarse, procediendo a desembocar en una explosión de luz, que ciega a todos los presentes.

-¡¡Allen!! –Se escucha el grito de Lenalee que se pierde junto con el resplandor. Al desaparecer este, solo queda Kain, con su alabarda en las manos, y su ropa de exorcista quemada y rasgada, con sus alas extendidas, flotando en el aire. Stella lo mira pasmada, cayendo de rodillas y llorando, sin dejar de mirarlo y sentirse confundida por las alas que está mostrando, y por que parece haber derrotado a los Walker.

-Se terminó… los Walker están muertos.

-No… brote de habas… niña escandalosa… –Profiere Kanda, atónito.- No… ¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!!!!!!!! –Grita el espadachín, desesperado. Lavi y los demás lucen igual de sorprendidos, mientras Magdalena luce una sonrisa, que luego se transforma en una cara seria.

-El plan da comienzo ahora…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++

(Avance)

Allen y Lenalee han desaparecido, pero ¿de verdad están muertos? La Orden oscura ha caído en manos del escuadrón de élite, y los exorcistas se ven obligados a tomar rumbos diferentes, mientras los Noés hacen su siguiente movimiento, valiéndose de la existencia de Lilith.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

El destino de cada uno

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los Akumas!

+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Omake)

Prisión estatal de animelandia

Las cámaras están intentado entrar a ver a los presos, pero el guardia de seguridad de las instalaciones no permiten pasar a nadie.

-¡Váyanse de una vez! –Se queja el guardia, cerrándonos la puerta en la cara.

-Reporte especial, parece ser que no es permitido el acceso a ver a los prisioneros del club de fans de D. Gray-man que están encerrados por sospecha de secuestro a su ídolo Allen y ahora a Lavi, nadie quiere decir si la criminal que secuestró al primero lo hizo también con el segundo… ¿Quién será el culpable? ¡Oh, noticia de última hora! ¡¡Lenalee ha sido secuestrada!!

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Cómo que ha sido secuestrada? –Interrumpe Saulen, levantándose de la silla del director.

-Eso es lo que dice, sempai.

-¡Entonces quiere decir que debo salvarla! –Se arma con una red atrapa medusas y sale corriendo con una olla en la cabeza.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Quién va a dirigir el programa si te vas!? Moo… bueno, esto continuará en el siguiente cap. ¿quién es el verdadero culpable? ¿quién inculpó a todos los fans?

+-+-+-+-+-+--+

-Ufff.. y listo. Espero que este cap les haya gustado, quise compensar que el otro me quedó un poco corto. Por cierto, no te había dado la bienvenida, así que bienvenida, Lizeldi, muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que te guste como va. Bueno, en cuanto al cap, ya por fin despegó, pero creo que eso se nota. Sufrimiento de Allena es lo que viene en los próximos, así como más Kanda y más pleitos entre la familia Bookman… sigh… es muy emocionante…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	6. El destino de cada uno

6ª noche – **El destino de cada uno**

Es un extenso campo de flores amarillas, bañado por la luz del sol matutino, rodeado de un despejado cielo azul, a través del cual se desplaza un apacible viento que mece con suavidad los pétalos de los girasoles, y que sirve a las mariposas para planear entre pétalo y pétalo como si bailaran. Allen, con el cabello despeinado y su uniforme de exorcista parcialmente rasgado, está de pie en medio de este paisaje, sosteniendo una mariposa roja entre sus manos, mirándola con ojos que reflejan cansancio y confusión.

-Mariposa… -Pronuncia como interpretando su significado.

-Allen. –El llamado de una voz familiar lo saca de su abstracción, haciendo que la mariposa vuele de sus manos, revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza. Levanta la mirada y ve a Lenalee, que está parada frente a él, mirándolo con alivio en su expresión.

-Lenalee… -La identifica felizmente, como si al verla un peso se le quitara de encima.- Luego sus ojos recuperan su expresión consciente y su mirada pasa de aliviada a preocupada, provocando que los pétalos de las flores se arremolinen gracias al viento que súbitamente envuelve el lugar, llevándose todos los girasoles y las mariposas hacia el cielo, casi tirándolos a ambos con la fuerza de la brisa que los rodea, lo que los obliga a proteger sus ojos con los brazos. Al abrir los ojos, ambos se ven de nuevo en medio del terreno destruido de su pesadilla recurrente. La cara de Lenalee refleja de nuevo el terror de verse en el horrible lugar, silencioso y vacío, lleno solo por la destrucción y los escombros. Allen también se ve sorprendido de verse de nuevo en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta su esposa, cuyas pupilas lucen contraídas mientras contempla el escenario.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo? –Mueve el cuerpo de un lado a otro, dando vueltas sobre si misma y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, luego se dirige de nuevo hacia Allen.- ¡No quiero estar aquí, Allen! ¡¡No quiero estarlo!! –Le dice en tono desesperado.

-Pero ustedes están condenados a este lugar. –Los interrumpe de nuevo la joven de cabello blanco de la última vez, que aún lleva el bulto entre los brazos. Los ojos de ambos se contraen aún más al verla de frente, sentada sobre una pared rota, atrás de ellos. Allen de inmediato reacciona tomando a Lenalee entre sus brazos, sin dejar de analizar los movimientos de la extraña.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú? –Interroga seriamente Walker. La joven misteriosa hace una expresión gentil, acomodándose sobre la roca en la que está sentada.

-Rayos, sin duda las almas humanas son las más ignorantes… -Se acomoda el cabello, luego le hace una caricia a la criatura que lleva en sus brazos, cuyo rostro aún no esta visible.

-Ignorantes… -Repite Allen. Recuerda todos los sueños y premociones que lo han llevado siempre hasta ese lugar destruido y su rostro se tensa, igual que el de Lenalee.- ¿Ignorantes, dices? –Agrega en tono agresivo.

-Ignorantes sin duda. –Afirma ella.- Este lugar, al que tanto le temen, es el lugar al que menos deberían. –Levanta la cabeza y da un suspiro profundo.- Este es el lugar al que menos deben temerle… -Repite de nuevo, mientras su voz pasa de oírse claramente a ser un eco en la distancia.- No… temerle… -Se escucha mientras a su alrededor la oscuridad de nuevo se apodera de todo; Allen vuelve a ver hacia todos lados mientras Lenalee, como si fuera una niña, se abraza a él, asustada.

-Allen…

-Todo estará bien, Lenalee… -La calma mientras sus brazos la rodean, justo cuando la oscuridad los cubre también a ellos.

-No le teman a este lugar…. Muy pronto regresarán a él… -Escuchan por última vez y con toda claridad la voz de la joven misteriosa. Allen abre los ojos y se ve acostado en una cama, lleno de vendajes, con Lenalee dormida a su lado, con rastros de que lágrimas han corrido por sus mejillas, apoyada sobre su hombro. Él primero se ve desesperado, pero sin moverse, luego de verla, suspira con cierta tranquilidad. Están sobre una cama en la habitación de una casa en muy mal estado, de paredes desgatadas y maderas rotas, con los recursos mínimos a su alrededor. En el cuarto solo está la cama, de colchón parcialmente dañado, una mesa de madera con un banco y un espejo fracturado colgado de la pared; mientras en la sala principal hay una mesa con dos sillas, una vieja estufa al fondo y una puerta que parece llevar al baño. Su esposa, por su parte, luce un rostro agotado, y un vientre materno que evidencia estar alrededor del cuarto mes del embarazo, lo que la obliga a estar acostada de lado, inclinada hacia él. Lleva el cabello suelto, el cual Allen, moviendo su mano derecha hacia ella, despeja de su rostro, mirándola como se mira a lo más importante que se tiene.

-Allen… -Abre sus ojos ella, dejando que el rostro de éste se refleja en sus amables ojos morados.- Allen… otra vez… otra vez volvió ese lugar… -Le informa, consciente de que él también lo ha visto.

-Lo se, pero no ganamos nada con preocuparnos por eso ahora… solo trata de descansar, ayer también fue un día muy cansado. –Le dice mientras su mano baja de su frente hacia su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente. Ella mueve su mano para presionar su palma contra su mejilla, visiblemente necesitada de su compañía.

-No importa… -Suspira cerrando sus ojos, sin soltar su mano.- Mientras podamos seguir así, nada más lo hace… -Toca su vientre con su otra mano, acariciando con sus deseos a la criatura que se forma en su interior.- Como una familia…

-Familia… -Repite Allen, incapaz de ocultar su emoción por el término, aún en esa situación. Luego de un momento, Lenalee sonríe y finalmente se suelta de Allen, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Walker también se esfuerza por hacer lo mismo, apoyándose en su brazo derecho ya que su izquierdo está parcialmente cubierto por un vendaje que abarca de la palma de su mano hasta el codo, producto del ataque de Kain. Lenalee también luce algunos cortes ya cicatrizados sobre su cuerpo, cubierto por un vestido largo, flojo y de colores opacos, disfrazada como una simple mujer, solo delatada por la radiante apariencia de su rostro. Allen se pone una camisa lo más rápido que puede y se levanta para ayudarla.

-Deja que yo haga el desayuno. –Le dice adelantándose hacia la cocina.

-No, está bien, Allen. No quiero que se te haga tarde para ir al puerto, y de seguro ya lo es, ¿no es así? –Le dice mientras llega a su lado y abre una despensa casi vacía, solo con un canasto de aluminio trenzado que tiene cinco huevos en él, el cual baja y para preparar parte de su contenido mientras pone una sartén al fuego. Allen se queda detenido, aún deseoso de ayudarla, pero al ver su determinación, asiente con la cabeza y retrocede, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-Aún no sabemos cuanto tiempo más podremos quedarnos en esta ciudad, así que debemos ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. –Dice en voz alta mientras utiliza el espejo de su maltrecho baño para arreglarse la camisa, ponerse el cinto alrededor del cuello y peinarse.

-Ya te dije que yo también puedo ayudarte, no es necesario que te hagas cargo de esas cosas tu solo, es para eso que soy tu esposa. –Comenta mientras parte los cascarones de un par de huevos, vertiendo su contenido en la ya caliente sartén, que los cocina rápidamente.

-No puedo permitir eso, Lenalee. –Responde en tono serio.- Tu ya estás haciendo la parte más importante de esto al traer al llevar a nuestra hija… no podría perdonarme si te obligo a llevar más carga que esa.

-Allen… -Responde ella, ligeramente ruborizada.- Sin embargo, necesitamos el dinero… -Insiste más realista.- Viajar a pie se vuelve cada vez más complicado, y un boleto de tren que nos lleve hasta nuestro próximo destino es muy costoso…

-Yo lo conseguiré, tú no te preocupes por eso. Además… -Se acerca de nuevo, ya listo para salir, mirando sobre la mesa el bote de pastillas para el corazón que su esposa ha consumido en los últimos meses, ya por acabarse. Lena se da cuenta de que él está preocupado por lo eso, por lo que pone una sonrisa lo más amplia que puede.

-Listo, Allen, aquí está tu desayuno. –Le dice sirviéndole el plato sobre la mesa, pero él se queda de pie, serio.- ¿Allen? –Pregunta mirándolo expectante.

-No… no hagas eso. –Le dice negando con la cabeza.- No cubras con tu sonrisa algo que no la merece… -Le reclama volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado. Lenalee se molesta y baja la mirada.

-Yo te digo lo mismo, Allen. Aún ahora, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, y las cosas que hemos vivido, tú aún tratas de protegerme de tus sentimientos… y no quiero eso, sino compartirlos contigo… porque te amo. –Le dice con frustración.

-Lenalee, yo… es que… -Trata de contestar, pero no encuentra un argumento válido.

-Entonces no me reclames que yo también sonría sin motivo, porque tú eres el que mejor lo hace… pero no quiero que lo hagas… ¡¡¡no quiero!!! –Se abraza a él y desahoga su frustración abrazándolo con fuerza mientras llora. Allen se queda de pie, silencioso, solo abrazándola mientras, sin que ella lo mire, despliega su verdadero estado de ánimo en su rostro, derramando una lágrima sobre el oscuro cabello de su mujer.

+-+-++-+-+-++--+

Mar mediterráneo

-¡¡Mira, mamá!! ¡¡Un banco de peces!! –Le dice Benji a Maus, mirando junto con ella por la borda de un barco que atraviesa el mar continental. Lavi está hablando con el capitán del barco atrás de ellos.

-Si, son muy lindos, ¿verdad? –Le dice la pelirroja, sonriendo junto con él, abrazándolo de lado.

-¡Si! –Contesta el chico, entusiasmado.

-Ojalá pudiéramos mirar los peces juntos por siempre… -Agrega la amorosa madre, abrazando a su hijo con más fuerza.

-Siempre lo haremos, mamá, estoy seguro de eso. Quiero viajar siempre contigo en barco a donde quiera que vayamos. –Le dice moviendo su carita hacia ella, con un rostro serio que le recuerda a Lavi.

-Eso espero, mi amor. –Contesta en tono comprensivo.- Sin embargo, nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

-Lo se, porque siempre lo estás. –Responde el chico. Los cabellos de ambos se mecen con el viento marítimo. Lavi ha terminado de hablar con el capitán, y ahora se dedica a contemplarlos desde su ubicación, en actitud culpable por la situación que ahora atraviesan.

-Mi familia… -Musita en voz baja; luego recuerda el instante en que se fueron de la orden oscura en rumbo a la biblioteca de Alejandría, a pesar de la negativa de su esposa a la idea.

-_¡¡¡Pero Lavi!!! ¡¡si hacemos eso, entonces Benji… Benji va a…!!!_

-¿Y crees que no lo se? –Le responde agobiado.- Pero confía en mí, ir de frente a la Biblioteca y convencer a los viejos de que no hay necesidad de apresurarse con la iniciación Bookman de Benji es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Aún así, ¿qué hay si luego nos obligan? Allá estaremos dentro de la boca del lobo… y yo… si algo le sucede a mi hijo, no importa si eres tú, el hombre al que amo, yo… no me quedaré quieta. –Le pregunta y advierte determinada.

-Lo se, y no espero que hagas otra cosa. Sin embargo, hacer este movimiento es la única forma de adelantarse al viejo Panda. –Prosigue mientras mira la puerta que está cerrada frente a ellos, detrás de la cual está su hijo, escuchando cada detalle dela conversación, como muchas veces antes ha hecho ya.- Benjamin, sal de ahí de una vez. –Le ordena con voz autoritaria. Maus vuelve la mirada hacia la puerta, detrás de la cual se asoma el rostro de su pequeño.

-Perdón, papá y mamá, pero quería saber lo que estaban diciendo… -Se disculpa el generalmente alegre chiquillo, ahora luciendo una sonrisa triste.

-Benji… -Le dice su mamá.- Ven aquí, ven rápido. –Le indica con los brazos abiertos. El niño corre hasta ella y se lanza a abrazarla, ella lo recibe y lo sienta sobre sus piernas, sentándose en la cama de la habitación.- Tienes razón, tu también tienes que saber lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Maus! –Le levanta la voz su esposo, inconforme con su argumento.

-Lavi, si estamos luchando para que nuestro hijo pueda elegir sobre su futuro, más nos vale que aprenda a decidir las cosas desde ya, ¿no lo crees? –Le dijo amenazante. Lavi sintió la fuerza de su mirada y se vio obligado a asentir.

-Yo… -Interviene el chico.- Yo quiero estar siempre con ustedes, mamá, papá… -Les explicó con su particular lucidez, más allá de cualquier niño de su edad.

-Y yo contigo, mi cielo… -Le dice la pelirroja, juntando su cabeza con la suya.

-… Es por eso que creo que lo que dice papá está bien. Yo quiero ser como papá… -Lo mira con orgullo y admiración, tanta que Lavi se siente incómodo.- Tan fuerte y valiente como él, y un gran Bookman, inteligente y astuto como tú, mamá. –Levanta su cabeza hacia arriba y encuentra sus ojos con los suyos. Ella también se siente nerviosa.- Además, ahora que el tío Allen y la tía Lilly se fueron, igual que el tío Yuu y Stella-chan, este lugar está muy aburrido…

-Pero… -Trata de intervenir Maus, pero tanto ella como Lavi se sienten confundidos ante la inteligencia de su hijo.

-Además, solo hace falta enseñarles que no soy especial, ¿no? –Les dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tratando de convencer a sus padres de su "normalidad". Los dos pelirrojos mayores se sonríen mutuamente y asienten.

-Si… es verdad. –Acepta Maus.- Vamos a Egipto, a Alejandría. –Les dice a sus dos hombres, tomando la mano de su hijo con la mano derecha y la de su esposo con la izquierda. El recuerdo termina y Lavi se ve de nuevo mirando a su familia compartiendo como cualquier otra. Pone una sonrisa y se dispone a ir hacia ellos para compartir el máximo tiempo posible, temeroso de lo que pueda suceder al llegar a su destino.

+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-++-+-+--+

Orden oscura

Stella está sola, de pie frente a la habitación de Kanda, como si tuviera miedo de abrir la puerta. Luce igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que lleva la cicatriz de una cortada en la mejilla que aún sigue cicatrizando, por lo que la tiene cubierta con una curita. Con timidez se decide a entrar a la habitación, abriendo la puerta sin tocar antes, dejándola ir hacia atrás para ver el interior del recinto. Ahí encuentra que la habitación está vacía, de la misma forma en que la ha encontrado todos los días desde el momento en que Kanda y Kaori se fueron de la Orden, días después de lo sucedido con Allen y Lenalee.

-Kanda… -san… -Dice con voz entrecortada.- Yuu... me hubiera gustado llamarte por tu nombre alguna vez… y que tu… y que tu siempre me llamaras brote de frijol… -Murmura mirando los muebles desocupados, la cama sin tender y el mueble donde hasta hace unas semanas estaba parada la flor que con tanto cuidado guardaba el exorcista, y que ahora, igual que el resto de sus cosas, ya no está. Cierra los ojos y contiene la furia que siente hacia sí misma por la situación en la que se encuentran.

-¿Tanto extrañas a este hombre, Stella? –La interrumpe la voz de Kain, que viene desde el umbral de la puerta que ella ya ha atravesado.

-Kain…-san… -Le dice con voz aún recelosa, mirándolo con resentimiento.

-Se que aún no quieres hablarme después de lo que sucedió, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo… es algo que era necesario que sucediera. –Le dice en tono triste.- Solo ciertos acontecimientos permiten que otros sucedan. –Dice mirando al espejo de la habitación, donde mira su rostro, aún invadido por las cicatrices de las uñas de Stella, que luego de su pelea con Allen, lo recibió atacándolo con toda su fuerza, alcanzando a lastimarlo solo con los dedos. El rubio sonríe al recordar ese momento, mientras Stella solo baja la mirada, sin saber qué sentir.

-Si Basti no me hubiera detenido en ese momento, te hubiera matado. –Le dice con frialdad.

-Lo se, estoy consciente de que lo hubieras hecho, mi querida Stella. –Recuerda suspirando.- Pero también estoy seguro de que no volverás a intentarlo. Si eso sucedió, fue solo porque estás aún contaminada con la oscuridad de Noé, y con la humanidad de estas personas.

-Somos humanos, Kain-san. –Le contesta con amargura.- Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, ahora, en este momento, tú y yo somos humanos. –Insiste con tono superior. Sus palabras molestan al exorcista, que se limita a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

-La humanidad no es más que un conjunto de emociones y un conocimiento muy limitado de la verdad. –La corrige él.- Ya veremos luego lo que esa palabra significa, Stella. –Se da la vuelta y la deja sola; luego de lo cual, ella inmediatamente se desploma en el piso, cayendo arrodillada a llorar.

-Allen, Lenalee, Kanda-san… -Llora con las manos sobre el rostro.- Quiero verlos… quiero verlos por lo menos una vez más…

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Komui está junto con Leverrier en el salón de reuniones de la Orden. Ahí también están Miranda, Krory, Marie y Chaoji, así como Tiedoll, Klaud y Sokaro del lado derecho, mientras del izquierdo están los cuatro exorcistas de élite, a quienes en ese instante se une Kain, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede, Komui? –Le pregunta su esposa, preocupada. El supervisor, con su autoridad aún congelada desde el incidente de hace cuatro meses, se limita a negar con la cabeza. Miranda entiende el gesto y guarda silencio.

-Seré yo quien tome la palabra, señora Lee. –Interviene Leverrier.- Como se habrán dado cuenta, los Comandantes Generales han decidido asignar a los exorcistas de la guardia de élite a la participación activa en contra del Conde del Milenio. –Habla en voz alta, ante el recelo de todos los exorcistas del lado derecho.- Y en vista de su desempeño, ellos mismos han propuesto un nuevo curso de acción a tomar ante esta guerra.

-¿Curso de acción? –Pregunta Tiedoll.- ¿Te refieres a que creen tener una idea buena para terminar con esta larga guerra? Si es así me gustaría oírla. –Propone en tono afable y receloso a la vez.

-Cazar. –Dice Magdalena, atrayendo la atención de todos.- La única manera de ganar, es pasar de la reactividad pasiva que hemos manejado hasta ahora y pasar a la ofensiva. Nosotros tenemos el poder para hacer eso. –Les dice con superioridad.

-¿Atacar? –Inquiere Komui, sorprendido.- ¿De qué están hablando?

-El Arca Negra de Noé se desplaza regularmente entre varios puntos de la tierra, todos ellos son lugares donde la atmósfera de oscuridad es tan fuerte que es fácil utilizar y crear materia oscura, así como lo era el asentamiento de Edo.

-Edo… -Recuerda Krory, igual que Miranda. Ambos piensan en sus amigos que no están presentes y se entristecen.

-Basada en la resonancia de la materia oscura a través del espacio, hemos triangulado que el Arca oscura se acaba de desplazar hacia la ciudad de Nueva York en Estados Unidos. –Interviene Basti, mostrándoles su flauta.

-América… -Dice Tiedoll.

-Así es; así que en base a esta información, los cinco exorcistas de élite se encargarán del ataque frontal al arca del Conde del Milenio, y ustedes, exorcistas, serán su equipo de apoyo.

-Totalmente innecesario. –Dice Ian, el exorcista de pelo negro, moviendo la mano con desinterés.

-Solo conmigo sería suficiente para acabar con todos los Noés. –Respalda Hannah, pragmática, pero con la misma prepotencia que Ian. Los exorcistas amigos de Allen y los generales no ocultan su malestar y desaprobación a la actitud de los élite.

-Los humanos… -Prosigue Magdalena.- …los exorcistas. –Corrige sus palabras.- Han tenido su oportunidad de luchar, pero no han obtenido ningún resultado. Es por eso que ahora es nuestro turno. –Les dice adelantando su silla de ruedas hacia el frente, para que todos puedan verla.

-¿Y alguien como tú pretende vencer al Conde? Si eres incluso más joven de lo que eran Allen y Lenalee, si incluso Stella podría ser mayor que tu.- Se burla Krory.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con el poder divino? ¿Acaso la inocencia exige alguna edad? –Contesta agresiva, mirándolo con ojos intimidantes. Krory intenta gruñirle, pero se detiene ante la señal de Miranda.

-¿Tanto poder dicen tener? Estos últimos meses he visto sus acciones, y en verdad son muy fuertes… -Mira a Kain.- Tan fuertes… como para vencer a los dos exorcistas más poderosos que yo había conocido, y de quienes había aprendido más que de nadie… -Se le asoman un par de lágrimas, pero las deja de lado. -Y nosotros no podemos perdonarlos por lo que hicieron, pero nuestra misión es detener a los Akumas y al Conde, así que…

-Miranda… -Musita Komui, sorprendido del acierto de sus palabras.

-¿Van a venir con nosotros?

-Así lo haremos, si eso implica dar fin a esta guerra.

-Entonces será así. –Interviene Leverrier.- La Orden Oscura les da poder de comando a Magdalena Allistair, Kain Gospel, Hannah Bismark, Basti Garzel e Ian Chevalier para comandar las fuerzas de la Orden Oscura en el asalto en contra del Arca de Noé… la misión será llamada, operación "Rayo de diluvio"

-De acuerdo… de aquí a un mes, los Noés habrán sido capturados… es definitivo. –Sentencia la peliblanca. Tiedoll y los demás generales se limitan a no decir nada, mientras que los exorcistas, algunos lucen dispuestos, otros recelosos y Miranda pensativa.

-Haremos esto por ustedes, Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan…

+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

-Conde… -Se asoma Road, ,comiéndose una paleta.

-¿Qué sucede, Road-chan? –Vuelve a verla el Conde, que estaba jugando a rascarle la panza a Lulubel en su forma de gato.

-Vienen… parece que vienen en serio. –Le dice sin tono de burla ni sarcasmo.

-Lo se…. Pero así debe ser. Este teatro pasará a la siguiente etapa; así que llama a todos los muchachos.

-¡Sip! –Saluda militarmente y le da la espalda, alejándose campante. Los ojos del Conde lucen preocupados y llenos de ira a la vez.

-Vengan, ángeles de inocencia… y aquí conocerán su destino…

Desde la punta de un rascacielos de la Ciudad de Nueva York, una joven de piel gris y cabello rubio observa el Arca, expectante al próximo acontecimiento.

-Ya volví… me sentí muy nostálgica de repente….

+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

En un callejón vacío, otro humano normal se convierte en monstruo mitad Noé, ante la sonrisa complacida de Lilith, que es llevada en brazos por Helena, protegidas por Sayoko, que está cubriéndolas mientras la criatura sale corriendo a causar destrucción.

-Parece que los chicos celestiales finalmente van a hacer su movimiento. –Les dice la niña a las mujeres que la acompañan. Mi hijo estará un poco ocupado durante los días que vienen, si es que logra sobrevivir a su ataque.

-¿Tan fuertes son ellos, Lilith-sama? –Inquiere Sayoko.

-No subestimes nunca a los ángeles, Sayoko. –Responde Helena en nombre de la niña.

-Es verdad… nunca hay que subestimarlos… -Apoya Lilith.- Ya que una vez terminen su misión, entonces la siguiente parte estará lista… tal y como dicen las profecías que sería… pronto vendrá el ser que iluminará la oscuridad y ensombrecerá la luz, para traer el equilibrio al mundo… y ese ser… -Mientras habla, la imagen cambia a Lenalee, que acaricia al bebé que lleva en su vientre mientras limpia las ventanas de la casucha en la que está ocultándose.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+

(Continuará)

(Avance)

El embarazo de Lenalee avanza con normalidad, incluyendo los problemas y antojos naturales de esa etapa, lo que le trae problemas a Allen para conseguir aquello que su esposa tanto quiere comer. Mientras tanto, el ataque a los Noés comienza, desatándose una batalla que podría definirse rápidamente, mientras Kanda llega a Japón y Lavi a Egipto, abriendo nuevos capítulos en sus respectivas historias….

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Aquello que más necesito

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

-¡¡Joop!!! ¡¡No permitiré que nadie secuestre a mi Lenalee-sama!! –Dice Saulen haciendo patadas en el aire y cayendo dentro de la bazooka de Rukia, que se dispone a dispararla.

-¡Lista cuando digas, la bazooka invencible nunca falla!

-Con esta velocidad, seguramente podré alcanzar a Lenalee antes de que la secuestren, jaja, la salvaré y entonces ella… ahh… -Comienza a soñar despierto.

-Pe-pero, yo no creo que sea una buena idea… -Se pone Bet.

-¡¡La gente quiere sangre!! ¡¡¿verdad?!! –Anima Uzumaki Girl. Se ve a Apri, Raymar, Dircray, Lizeldi y el resto levantando carteles.

-¡¡¡Fuego!!!!! –Da la señal Majo. Rukia-chan dispara con toda su fuerza.

¡¡¡Jaaaa!!!! –Explota el disparo y se ve una luz surcando el cielo. Desde la Orden oscura, Lenalee se asoma a ver por la ventana, pero no ve nada. Se encoge de hombros y regresa al interior.

+-+-+-+-+--++-

Auu… me duelen los oídos luego de ese disparo… jejeje… bueno, este fue el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu comentario, así puedo ver cuales son tus apreciaciones. Otra cosa, he puesto una encuesta en mi profile, así que te pido que si tienes tiempo, vayas y votes, jejeeje… oh, si, para las que pedían el nuevo op, va para el siguiente cap, que ya no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, gomen.

Ahora si, ¡hasta luego!


	7. Aquello que más necesito

Tema de apertura – Pride (High & Mighty color)

_Hakanaku hikari ga terashi_

Allen y Lenalee semitransparentes, tomados de la mano, con la luna de fondo

_bokura wo ima yobisamasu_

Cambian a Lavi y Maus, que tiene a Benji en los brazos

_Kanashimi wa _

Kanda de espaldas a Kaori, que se alejan el uno del otro

_oto wo tate kieru _

Kain y Hannah, en la misma posición

_ano basho kara_

Stella, solitaria, con las manos juntas

_Iku zo wake up to go michi naru mirai _

_Saa mukau kaze ni hane hirogete_

Abre sus alas de inocencia e invocando su escudo, destruye dos akumas se queda lista para la batalla

_It's a futatsu to nai chikara umidashi tobidatsu_

_Fuan purasu pride mune ni fly_

Sale el logo de D. Gray-man

_Fukaku ai suru _

Una toma del grupo de exorcistas sin Allen y compañía

_yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

Se cambia a una de los exorcistas de élite, en actitud superior

_kanjiru kono kioku ga_

Leverrier mirando con superioridad mientras se ve flotando a Magdalena en torno a Allen

_Karamiau kokoro _

Lenalee junto a una cuna, esperando el nacimiento de su bebé, Road al fondo, siniestra

_to kokoro wo tsunaide_

Bookman en medio de Lavi y Maus, amenazante

_Ugokidashite iru_

Kain mostrando su alabarda, Hannah sus joyas, Basti su flauta e Ian sus chacos

_Kagayaku _

Stella mostrando su escudo de inocencia

_hikari ga terashi_

Lavi su martillo, Maus atrás de él con su yoyo

_bokura wo _

Kanda con Mugen, haciendo la cuarta ilusión, Kaori haciendo la Nigento

_ima yobiokosu_

Lenalee con sus botas oscuras, Allen con su Crown Clown, sosteniendo su espada con ambos brazos

_Tachiagari oto wo tate_

Su grupo de exorcistas enfrentados con el grupo de la élite.

_kizamu ano basho kara_

Una toma de Stella que se rodea de Allen y los demás, bajo la luna llena.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

7ª noche – **Aquello que más necesito**

-To… Tomate… Tomate… con… chocolate… choco… chocomate… -Se escuchan los balbuceos incoherentes de la joven embarazada que yace sobre la cama, aún durmiendo luego del largo día anterior. Sobre la mesa del comedor hay dos platos vacíos, dentro de los cuales se aprecian los restos de lo que pareció ser un huevo en cada uno de ellos, habiendo sido esa toda la cena de anoche. Allen está despierto, aún acostado sobre la cama, acariciando el rostro de su esposa, costumbre adoptada durante los últimos meses; molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de dar de comer apropiadamente a lo más preciado para él.

-Chocomate… -Repite como para no olvidarlo. Con suma delicadeza, y sobreponiéndose al dolor de su brazo causado por la herida incurable que Kain le hizo al atravesarlo, toca el vientre que alberga a su hijo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-_Allen… te quiero… _ -Escucha de repente la voz de Lenalee en el interior de su mente. Primero se sorprende, pero luego retoma su tranquilidad y resume su posición anterior. Durante los últimos meses, ese fenómeno ha sido cada vez más recurrente.

-_Y yo a ti, Lenalee…_ - Le responde sin necesidad de hablar. Al contestarle, Lenalee abre los ojos y como por instinto se abraza a él con más fuerza.

-Allen… buenos días… -Lo saluda mientras sus brazos aprietan su pecho contra el de ella, cuya mirada cansada comienza a enfocar de nuevo las imágenes a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Lenalee. –Contesta apacible. Ambos tienen la sensación de la inutilidad de las palabras ante la fuerte conexión que por alguna razón han desarrollado, pero insisten en hablarse. Ella se acomoda para sentarse a su lado y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, suspirando cómoda, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama.

-No es necesario, Allen… no debes preocuparte por eso. –Le dice enternecida. Allen vuelve su rostro hacia ella, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que estabas pensando. –Le explica ligeramente avergonzada.- Estaba soñando con un antojo y tú me oíste. Estabas pensando en salir a conseguirlo, ¿no es verdad? Pues no lo necesito, así que está bien. –Le dice encogiendo los hombros y procediendo a recostar su cara en el de él.- Me basta con tenerte aquí… con eso nos basta, a ambos… -Acaricia de nuevo su abdomen.

-Lenalee… -Responde él, más apenado.- Yo… desde que esto comenzó, no he sido capaz de darte nada de lo que mereces…

-Allen, ya hemos hablado de esto. –Intenta interrumpirlo ella, pero se detiene al apretarle Allen las manos con más fuerza.

-Me di cuenta… de que solo vivíamos bien porque estábamos en la Orden; pero en realidad, nunca estuve preparado para ser el…. –Se detiene, ruborizado. Luego toma valor y resume su argumento.- Para ser el esposo que tú mereces…

-Allen. –Interviene su esposa en tono conmovido, comprensivamente.- Pero tú eres todo lo que yo… -Vuelve a corregirse.- Lo que nosotros necesitamos; así que no ya nada por qué sentirse así, ¿no es verdad?

-No, no es verdad, Lenalee. –Le dice pesimista.- Somos exorcistas, y aún así… -Recuerda el instante en que Kain atravesó su espada con su alabarda negra.- Desde ese momento no hemos peleado contra un solo akuma… no hemos hecho más que huir de un lugar a otro, como si fuéramos prófugos… -Sus ojos tiemblan mientras aprieta su mano derecha con furia. Lenalee insiste en sujetar su mano izquierda ahora con las dos suyas.- Y yo… ¿cómo puedes decir que soy suficiente, cuando ni siquiera pude protegerte en ese instante? Cuando no podemos cumplir la misión por la cual la inocencia se nos fue dada… -Finaliza reflexivo. Los ojos de Lenalee siguen fijos en el triste rostro de su esposo, buscando la forma de animarlo.

-… Yo… -Articula finalmente.- Yo quisiera chocomates, Allen. –Le solicita en tono vehemente. El rostro de Allen dispersa de él el pesar que lo invadía, siendo reemplazado por un gesto de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Chocomates?

-Los tomates… -Le dice ruborizada.- Los tomates cubiertos de chocolate que me contaste que Madre les hizo al General Cross y a ti cuando fueron a verla. Pensé en ellos y me dieron muchas ganas de comerlos… -Confiesa llevándose una mano a la boca, tocando sus labios con sus dedos, mientras en su interior, la salivación por el antojo en sus papilas gustativas es cada vez más intensa.

-Choco… mates… -Repite Allen, asimilando la solicitud.

-¿No te gustarían? Sentir lo jugoso de los tomates ayudar a suavizar la textura exterior del chocolate que los cubre, fundiéndose en un jugo achocolatado que se desliza por el paladar… -Se toca las mejillas con las manos, soñando con la sensación. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza; luego sonríe al sentir que Lenalee le ha dado la oportunidad que estaba necesitando.

-Te traeré los chocomates, Lenalee. –Ofrece con certeza. Lenalee reconoce en él el espíritu entusiasta de antes, y sonríe llena de felicidad.

-Los esperaré ansiosa.

-Espérame. –Le dice saltando rápido de la cama, poniéndose la ropa abrigada para salir a la nieve que ahora baña las calles de la ciudad, envolviéndose en su bufanda, poniéndose una boina y corriendo hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se da la vuelta y dirige sus emocionados ojos hacia ella por última vez, mirando sus pies descalzos, cubiertos solo por los aros de su inocencia en los tobillos, y vestida con un camisón que le llega hasta las rodillas, muy pálido y de aspecto remendado, y cubierta por encima con un suéter de lana casi igual de delgado.- Te los traeré… de seguro lo haré.

-Allen… -Lo mira con emoción. Allen le dedica una última sonrisa y cierra la puerta, saliendo de la casa. Lenalee contrae sus piernas hacia su cuerpo todo lo que su embarazo le permite y se queda con la mirada baja.- Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente… -Musita en tono bajo. Desde una esquina del exterior de la casa, dos sujetos que cargan jeringas llenas con líquido negro en sus manos, observan pasar al exorcista peliblanco.

-Así que ese es el objetivo…

-Entonces sí estaba vivo. Road-sama estará muy contenta con nosotros, y entonces…

-Si…

+-+-+-++-+--+-+

Orden Oscura

Hay bastante actividad en los salones de la orden. Puede verse a los buscadores surcando los pasillos de una dirección a otra seguidos por los del departamento científico, en el mismo ajetreo, en medio del cual están Basti e Ian repartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Vaya, si es que ya parecen los dueños de la Orden. –Se queja Krory, asomado junto con Stella, en la entrada del salón del departamento. La pelinegra asiente sin decir nada, fijando su mirada únicamente en las cruces plateadas que los mencionados llevan al cuello, sobre el uniforme blanco de exorcistas que los distingue del resto, con líneas negras que lo recorren. En ese instante, Basti levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los de Stella, primero haciendo una mirada recelosa, pero luego transformándola en expresión amable.

-Ohh, pero si son Stella-chan y Krory-san.

-Debemos terminar los preparativos para la operación, o la comandante se enojará, Basti. –La llama su compañero.

-¡Solo espera un segundo! –Se da la vuelta juntando las manos hacia él y guiñándole el ojo, luego se vuelve de nuevo hacia Stella.

-¿Qué quieres, Basti? –Le pregunta Jaques en tono casi despectivo, sorprendiéndolos a ella y a Krory.

-Ara, ara, no tenía idea de que la Stella-chan de la que tanto hablan Kain y Magdalena-sama fuera tan enojona. Si eres tan fría, nunca vamos a admitirte como una de nosotros. –La amenaza en tono irónico y dulce a la vez.

-¿Una de ustedes? –Inquiere Krory.

-Oh. Uhh… un exorcista promedio… -Entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con superioridad, intimidándolo, obligándolo a retroceder un paso, pero Stella se interpone, mirándola seria.

-Precisamente nunca me uniría a ustedes porque me va bien ser arrogante, Basti-san. –Contesta en tono elegante; lo que molesta a su interlocutora, que por un segundo deja de sonreír, pero al instante lo retoma.

-Vaya, me pregunto si tendré que usar mi flauta en ustedes para obligarlos a obedecer… -Pregunta tocándose el labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras les muestra su pequeña flauta. Ahora es Stella quien retrocede un paso, precavida.

-Esa debe ser la única forma en la que ustedes pueden conseguir amigos. –Se burla en tono profundo. Basti se enoja y se adelanta otro paso hacia ella, pero es detenida por su compañero.

-Basta, ustedes dos. –Les dice serio.- Stella; aunque no lo admitas, tú terminarás siendo una de nosotros, como corresponde. –Le explica en tono más comprensivo, pero amenazante.- Hasta ese momento, haz lo que se te plazca. –Hala a Basti por la mano y se alejan de ellos, sin poder impedir que la castaña de élite le dirija una última mirada fulminante a la joven exorcista, que le devuelve una similar.

-¿A qué se refiere, Stella? –Le pregunta el vampiro.- ¿Se refiere al nivel de tu inocencia?

-No estoy segura… -Reflexiona bajando los ojos al piso. Recuerda el instante de la batalla de Kain y Allen, donde el rubio le reclamó con furia al peliblanco, mostrando sus emociones de rabia por primera vez ante ella.

-_¡¡Por tu culpa…!! ¡¡Por tu culpa las alas de Stella no brillan como deberían!!_

-Kain… -Repite inconscientemente.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

-_Mana…_

-_Allen…_

_-¡Vamos a jugar, Mana!_ –La voz de Allen se escucha desde lejos, pero cada vez más cerca, interceptada con la voz de Mana y otras que también comienzan a surgir, en medio de la oscuridad.

-_Conviértete en exorcista… -_Se ve un reflejo borroso de la cara de Cross.

_-Allen… bienvenido a casa… -_De igual manera, aparece el rostro sonriente de Lenalee, siguiéndole los de Kanda y Lavi.

_-Estúpido brote de habas… _

_-¡Allen, vamos a ver a las chicas!_

-Basta… -Se escucha la voz de una jovencita.- No quiero oírlos… -Se tapa los oídos y aprieta los párpados con fuerza, sudando mientras se retuerce en la silla en la que se encuentra. Sus cabellos blancos cubren su rostro mientras mueve este de un lado a otro.

-_¡¡A-llen-kun!! _-Oye ahora a Komui.

-¡¡¡Silencio!!!! ¡¡¡Cállense!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!!! –Grita con más fuerza, moviéndose con desesperación. Es detenida por Kain, que sujeta su hombro por detrás con firmeza.

-Magdalena-sama…

-Tú… Kain… -Fija sus ojos rojizos en él, debajo de los cuales hay grandes ojeras de desvelo.

-¿De nuevo el reflujo de recuerdos? –Pregunta como si conociera del tema en cuestión.

-Si… pero es mucho más intenso cuando estoy en esta habitación… -Miran a su alrededor, están en la casa exterior apartada para los Walker.- Y no solo eso, de vez en cuando logro sentir un flujo de pensamientos que antes no escuchaba…

-¿Flujo de pensamientos?

-Es como si… fuera eso… pensamientos flotando de una dirección a otra, entrelazándose, uniéndose en uno solo… pero no son recuerdos… son… -Por un segundo tiene un flash mental del rostro de una niña de cabello blanco corto y ojos morados, sonriéndole. Eso parece golpear su mente y la empuja hacia atrás, retrocediendo su silla de ruedas con violencia hasta toparla con la pared de la sala.

-¡Magdalena! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cabe la posibilidad… -Le dice mientras él sostiene los lados de la silla.- De que… -Se detiene al cruzar sus ojos de sangre con los ojos azul profundo de su interlocutor, disuadiéndose de proseguir. –Olvídalo, no es nada. Más importante que eso, debemos prepararnos para la operación relámpago Diluvio lo antes posible. Ese es nuestro deber ahora, Kain.

-Lo se. –Responde obediente; luego camina a ubicarse detrás de ella y empuja su silla de ruedas para salir de la estancia. Magdalena baja la mirada y retoma su teorización.

-_Y si en verdad… ¿estuvieran vivos?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kyoto, Japón – Años antes

Los pequeños Yuu y Kaori están jugando Kemari en uno de los jardines del templo. Kanda parece no darle mayor interés mientras la pequeña se desvive afanosamente por no dejar caer la pelota, mientras son observados por una de las sacerdotisas del lugar.

-Hey, Yuu nii-sama, deberíamos ir a jugar con la niña que llegó… a lo mejor a ella si le gusta la fiesta del té. –Le propone Kaori, sujetando la bola entre las manos. Kanda levanta una ceja y luego los hombros hacia los lados.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de jugar eso, ve y búscala.

-¡¡Pero no quiero ir sola!! –Contesta elevando el volumen de la voz, ante lo que Kanda se intimida.- ¡¡Quiero que vayas conmigo, nii-sama!!!

-Ohh, bien, bien, vamos. –Contesta obligado. Kaori vuelve a poner su amplia sonrisa y toma de la mano a su hermano; luego salen corriendo junto a la miko que los vigilaba, que incluso se quedó dormida. Al llegar a un cruce de pasillos, llegan hasta uno donde hay entradas a habitaciones hacia los lados. Afuera de una de las puertas está la niña de cabello negro y ojos rosados, jugando con un conejito de felpa.

-¡Ahí está, Nii-sama! –La señala en voz alta, provocando que ella vuelva a verlos.

-¡Shhh! –Le tapa la boca él, pero es muy tarde, ya han sido localizados, así que le destapa la boca, y tímidamente la toma de la mano para caminar hacia ella, que los sigue con los ojos a cada paso que dan.

-Ho… hola… -Se presenta el niño peliazul.- Te vimos la otra vez, y mi hermana… ella quería… pues… saludarte y ver…

-¡¡¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la ceremonia del te?!! –Pregunta Kaori, animosa.

-¿Fiesta del te? –Pregunta la niña, articulando cada palabra con dificultad, debido a su corta edad y a la barrera del idioma.

-¡Si! ¡Jugaremos a que nii-sama es un samurái que viene al palacio a tomar te, y nosotras haremos la ceremonia!! –Propone emocionada.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tengo yo que jugar?

-¡Pero necesitamos a alguien a quien servirle el te! –Replica su hermana.

-Bueno, pero yo no… -Comienza a decir, pero Stella se ha movido de su sitio y ahora con su manito se sujeta de su yukata, para no dejarlo ir.

-¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡vaya, parece que quiere jugar!! –Celebra Kaori. La toma de las manos y los tres salen por el pasillo. Al irse, Kanda mira de reojo al interior de la habitación frente a la que estuvieron, sintiendo la presencia de la madre de la niña junto con el superior del templo.

-_Ellos… _-Dice con desconfianza.

-¡¡¡NII-SAMA!!!! –Le grita Kaori, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Los dos Kanda están de pie frente a una hilera de escaleras que parece llevar hasta un templo en la cima de una montaña.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta ligeramente desorientado.

-¡¡Eso te pregunto yo!! Moo, cada vez que puedes te pones a pensar en la nada y dejas de responder a lo que te pregunto. –Se queja cruzando los brazos.- ¿Tanto extrañas a la campesina? –Le pregunta en tono despectivo juguetón. Luego recuerda el incidente de Allen, y haberle visto derramar una lágrima involuntaria al no poder hacer nada, así que ya no sigue con su burla.

-No, es algo diferente. –Contesta finalmente él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Kaori… ¿tú recuerdas todo de cuando yo aún estaba en este lugar, antes de ser enviado a la rama asiática?

-Hmm… pues hay cosas que no porque era muy pequeña, pero de la mayoría si, Nii-sama.

-¿Recuerdas a una viajera que llegó un día al templo, que tenía una hija pequeña? –Le pregunta mirándola por sobre el hombro.

-Oh, pues mucha gente viene al templo… -Se lleva las manos a la barbilla para recordar.

-Olvídalo, no es nada. –Comienza a caminar, dejándola atrás.- Debo ver a ese estúpido viejo lo antes posible para poder regresar.

-Hermano… -Lo mira con ojos temblorosos, luego asiente y sale corriendo tras él.

+-+-++-+--+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Magdalena Allistair

Edad: 15 años

Color de cabello: blanco

Color de ojos: rojos

Estatura: 1.49 mts

Peso: 44 kgs

Comida favorita: dangos

Materia favorita: Lenguajes

Sincronización con su inocencia: Nivel crítico

Tipo de inocencia: Parasitaria

Nombre de su inocencia: Empress Joker

Rango actual: Comandante del EOE.

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-++-+-++-

Cairo, Egipto

Lavi está terminando de hablar con un beduino mientras su esposa y su hijo lo esperan atrás, sentados en un café para turistas. Maus lleva un velo sobre la cabeza para respetar la costumbre, y Benji se limita a curiosear bajo la prenda, examinándola lo más detenidamente posible.

-Es una tela muy bonita, mamá. –Le dice el niño.

-Lo es, es seda. –Le explica tomando su mano junto con la de ella para pasarla sobre la textura de la prenda.- En este lugar hay mucho comercio de telas preciosas como esta.

-Guau… -Profiere admirado.- ¡Mamá, te prometo que algún día te compraré muchas ropas hechas de seda!

-Se que lo harás. –Le da un beso en la frente.- Muchas gracias, hijo.

-Jijiji… -Se ríe divertido. En eso vuelve Lavi al lado de ellos, con unos documentos en las manos.

-La caravana sale hacia Alejandría para mañana al amanecer, así que deberemos pasar la noche aquí en el Cairo. –Les expone mostrándoles un mapa de ruta.

-Ya veo… -Contesta Maus, un poco desanimada.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir solos, papá? ¿Es obligación esperar a que toda esa gente vaya para ir nosotros? –Pregunta su hijo, con las manos sobre la mesa, mirándolo expectante a su respuesta.

-Oh, pues… -Se sonroja un poco.- La verdad es que cruzar por el desierto es muy peligroso, te puedes quedar sin agua o puedes desmayarte por el sol, o perder el camino. En ese caso es mejor estar con mucha gente para que entre todos se ayuden a que eso no pase.

-Ahhh… ya veo. –Asimila rápidamente las palabras que su padre le dice.

-Bueno, ahora debemos buscar un hotel. –Mira el símbolo de uno del otro lado de la calle. Mira a Maus y esta asiente. Los tres comienzan a caminar hacia el lugar.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen camina de regreso hacia su casa contando el dinero que pudo juntar en el día, aparentemente suficiente para su objetivo, ya que el herido exorcista muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ahora, no creo que pueda encontrar una venta de esas cosas así como así, así que supongo que deberé… -Razona para sí mismo, pero se topa con que hay una venta de Chocomates justo del otro lado de la calle. Le aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras observa el rótulo del establecimiento.- No… no es posible…

+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-

Es de noche en Egipto. Benji ya está dormido en la habitación preparada para él, mientras los padres bookman están en la de ellos, también preparándose para dormir. Lavi está tomando una ducha en la bañera mientras su esposa termina de peinarse frente al espejo, vestida con un camisón para dormir.

-Sigh… mañana será un día muy pesado… -Suspira la pelirroja.- Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto, Lavi… -Le dice elevando la voz, dirigiéndola hacia donde está el.- Me pregunto si de verdad es la mejor alternativa….

-Es la única. –Contesta él, saliendo del cuarto de baño, con una toalla puesta en la cintura, caminando hasta su lado y comenzando a hacerle masaje en los hombros, mojándola a salpicones con el agua que se desliza por su cuerpo y su cabello.

-¡Lavi, me estás mojando! –Se queja ella, pero luego siente el placer del masaje y rápidamente detiene sus quejas, reemplazándolas por unos cuantos gemidos de complacencia.- Ohh… ahí, ahí… -Le dice mientras las manos del bookman se deslizan desde su cuello, bajando los tirantes de su camisón para dejar expuestos sus delicados hombros.

-Hemos estado tan preocupados por tantas cosas, que hemos olvidado algunas. –Le dice con voz suave.- Maus… perdóname por traerte tantos problemas. –Le dice mientras continúa con el movimiento. Se ve el rubor en las mejillas de ella gracias a la sensación que él le está provocando, pero logra responderle adecuadamente.

-Perdóname tú a mi, por cada vez que he hecho algo que merezca perdón. –Le dice reflexiva, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo. Luego se da la vuelta y se pone de pie, mirándolo hacia arriba y encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

-Maus….

-Lavi…. –Le dice nerviosa, instintivamente adelantando su rostro y besándolo intensamente, a lo que Lavi reacciona de la misma forma. Luego de un momento, se separan, ambos sonrojados, mirándose más profundamente que antes.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, pase lo que pase. –Le dice antes de darle otro beso. Maus se deja besar, entregada a la sensación del momento, sintiendo como las manos de su esposo halan su ropa hacia abajo, quitándosela de encima en un segundo, luego de lo cual ambos caen sobre la cama.

-Te amo… -Se escucha su voz como un eco que resuena en el espacio.

+-+-+-++-+-++-+-+

Allen viene caminando felizmente con una bolsa llena de chocomates, mirando hacia adentro de ésta y haciendo caras de repulsión, dirigiéndose de regreso hacia su casa.

-No se como a Lenalee se le pudo ocurrir comerse una cosa así… -Comenta para si, sonriente. En ese momento es detenido por un par de sujetos que le cortan el paso en la acera. Allen levanta la mirada y los identifica a ambos como simples vagos.

-Oiga, amigo, ¿qué cosa tan apestosa es la que lleva ahí?

-Nada que les incumba. –Responde indiferente, tratando de pasarlos, pero nuevamente es detenido por ellos, empujándolo hacia atrás. Esta vez, Allen se pone serio, preparándose para enfrentarlos.

-Pues de hecho nos incumbe… -Le dice otro.- Nos incumbe todo lo que le suceda al exorcista que Road-sama nos indicó vigilar. –Revela su identidad otro que ha aparecido por atrás.

-¿¡Road!? –Pregunta sorprendido. Activa su ojo antiakuma, pero no reconoce el alma de uno en ninguno de ellos.- Esto…. Ustedes…. –Recuerda a los humanos falsos Noés creados por la sustancia misteriosa.- Son…

-¡¡Y Road-sama nos recompensará mucho si te llevamos de vuelta con ella!! –Celebra el del frente, de inmediato aumentando de tamaño y rompiendo su camisa, quedándose transformado en otro gigante musculoso, igual que el que estaba atrás.

-¡¡¡Rayos!!! ¡¡¡inocencia, actívate!!! ¡¡Crown… agggghh!!! –Se detiene al sentir un pálpito intenso proveniente de su brazo izquierdo, aún atravesado por la herida que Kain le hizo. Los enemigos aprovechan y Allen recibe de frente un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, empujándolo hacia atrás. Esta a punto de soltar la bolsa de los chocomates, pero logra reaccionar antes de hacerlo, sujetándola bien y en cambio cayendo al piso, lastimándose el hombro.

-¿Ara? Pensé que lucharíamos contra el legendario Crown Clown… -Se queja uno de ellos, sorprendentemente más consciente y lúcido de lo que los enemigos anteriores han sido. Allen logra ponerse de pie y analiza la situación, optando por salir huyendo lo mas rápido que puede.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¡está escapando!! ¡¡¡no dejes que escape!!! –le dice al otro, el cual da un salto para alcanzarlo, dándole otra patada en la espalda, la cual lanza de nuevo al exorcista hacia el piso, de nuevo exponiéndose él para proteger la preciada comida.

-_Yo… quiero eso…_ -Le dijo con cierta timidez.- Lenalee… finalmente me pediste algo… así que… ¡¡¡¡GAAAAHHH!!!! –Grita al recibir en el estómago la patada propinada por otro de ellos. La gente que pasaba en la calle sale corriendo en todas direcciones al ver la batalla que se está llevando a cabo, donde Allen recibe una patada más, que lo manda a estrellarse a la pared de un edificio.

-¡¡Vas a morir, Allen Walker!!

-Yo… no… yo… debo… darle esto… -Recuerda la sonrisa de Lenalee. Se pone decidido y lo intenta una vez más.- ¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! -Grita con toda su fuerza, rodeándose de energía de inocencia e invocando a Crown Clown, sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo continúa mostrando el agujero a través de él, lo que le impide utilizarlo a toda su capacidad.- Ughh… -Se queja adolorido, sin mayor cosa que hacer más que esperar el siguiente golpe. Levanta su magullado rostro y se da cuenta de que sus enemigos van a lanzarle otra patada, pero de pronto, todo se llena de partículas brillantes, como si fuera polvo de inocencia, suspendiendo el tiempo y el espacio por un instante.

-¿Eh? –Profiere Walker, extrañado.

-Te quiero… Allen… -Escucha la voz de Lenalee. Un par de ojos morados se abren en algún lugar, liberando un poder de inocencia diferente al de Lenalee, pero que igual le llega a él, curando su brazo de repente, permitiéndole convertirlo en espada, reaccionando en el mismo instante para desenvainarla y lanzar un corte de energía de inocencia que derrota a ambos oponentes de un solo corte, convirtiéndolos en humanos y lanzándolos por el aire. El lapsus termina y Allen vuelve a convertir su espada en brazo, aún lastimado, pero sin el agujero hecho por la herida de Kain. El exorcista se tantea extrañado, pero no le da importancia y sale corriendo hasta su casa, con los chocomates aún entre sus brazos. Rápidamente abre la puerta del recinto y se encuentra a Lenalee tirada en el piso, desmayada.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!! –Profiere al verla.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi abre lentamente los ojos, en la habitación del hotel del Cairo. Mueve su brazo hacia un lado buscando tocar a su esposa con él, pero no la encuentra, lo que lo sorprende.

-¿Maus? ¿Dónde estás? –Se levanta con dificultad y con la vista borrosa examina la habitación, dándose cuenta de que ninguna de sus cosas sigue ahí, solo las de él.- Maus… ¡¡no!! –Realizando lo peor, rápidamente se viste y pasando por la puerta, abre la de Benji, entrando al cuarto y dándose cuenta de que tampoco hay nadie, solo hay una nota sobre la cama. Lavi se acerca con temor y sujeta el papel entre sus manos.

-Perdóname, Lavi… pero esto es lo mejor para Benji. Tendrás noticias nuestras en cuanto sea posible, por favor, no te enojes conmigo… -Termina de leer. Baja la mirada y se queda de pie, silencioso.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-A… Allen… -Dice Lenalee al abrir los ojos, topándose con que tiene un chocomate enfrente, sonrojándose.- ¡¡Ahhh!! –Profiere asustada, retrocediendo. Luego mira a Allen, que está sentado junto a ella, mirándola preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… -Responde suavemente.- Me sentí un poco mareada, porque sentía que estabas en peligro, y luego…

-Y luego tus pensamientos, por alguna razón llegaron hasta mí… junto con algo más… -Analiza sin soltar su mano. Luego retoma la plática.- Parece que los Noés ya saben que estamos vivos, así que debemos movernos de nuevo.

-Ya veo… me gustaba este lugar…

-Perdóname, Lenalee….

-No es tu culpa, Allen.

-Lo es… lo es el que no haya quedado más que uno de estos para ti. Los demás se aplastaron por culpa de lo que sucedió. –Se disculpa mientras le muestra el sobreviviente. Lenalee lo mira con ternura tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Allen… tú, en verdad… -Le aparecen algunas lágrimas.- Muchas gracias, Allen… -Acerca el tomate a su mejilla y lo abraza con toda la emoción posible. Luego le da una mordida y sus mejillas se ven rojas.- Está riquísimo…

-¿De verdad?- Me alegra que te gustara.- Sabía que cumplir un antojo era lo que más necesitabas ahora… -Le dice, pero ella lo detiene tomando su mano.

-Estas equivocado. –Lo que más necesito, eres tú, Allen. –Le dice mirándolo fijamente. Ambos se dan un pequeño beso mientras Lenalee sigue sosteniendo el tomate con la mano.

-En verdad es delicioso….

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Avance)

Kanda se enfrenta a su pasado en Japón, mientras Maus huye de Lavi para no enfrentarse al destino Bookman de Benji. Allen y Lenalee deben moverse de lugar nuevamente mientras el asalto a los Noés por fin comienza.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Flores

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Omake)

Hospital

-En verdad fue una mala idea entrar a la bazooka de Rukia-chan en modo máximo destructor, sempai. –Regaña Uzumaki girl.

-Auu… auu… auu…. –Se queja Saulen mientras emotion le cambia la bolsa de suero.- ¡¡Deja de filma, maajo!!

-Gomen, gomen, es que los programas cómicos pagan mucho por esto…

-¿Y que hay del escuadrón de rescate?

-Todos se fueron a proteger a Kanda, ya que Lenalee acabó siendo secuestrada también…

-¿Eh? ¡¡¡¡Noo!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito por todo el planeta.

+-+-+--++--+-+-+-

Uff… y listo. Espero que les haya gustado, jejeje… y muchas gracias por contestar la encuesta, y aquellos que aún no lo hacen, si puedes, tómate tu tiempo. Felicidades a Dircray por abrir su cuenta en fanfiction, y esperaremos a ver si te animas.

Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.

¿Dónde estará… seis minutos…?


	8. Flores

8ª noche – **Flores**

Es de noche en la pradera iluminada por el firmamento estrellado. Allen y Lenalee van acostados sobre una pila de heno transportada por una carreta que va atravesando el campo halada por un caballo que avanza a paso lento mientras el carretero se limita a sostener las riendas, aburridamente. La joven embarazada está acostada de lado con la cabeza cerca de la de Allen mientras éste se limita a acariciarle el cabello como si se tratase de un gato, con ella durmiendo apaciblemente, mostrando un rostro verdaderamente necesitado de descanso.

-Lenalee… de nuevo por mi culpa estás sufriendo… -Musita en voz baja, con su voz llena de culpa.- Tú que dijiste que te gustaba ese lugar… -Recuerda el lugar que acaban de dejar, dibujando en su mente un cuadro de la pobre habitación en la que vivieron. Al hacerlo desliza su mano derecha desde las hebras oscuras de su cabello hasta la suave y pálida mejilla de su rostro, mirándola mortificado.- Perdóname, Lenalee… -Luego se rueda un poco y sin soltar el cuerpo de su esposa, se tiende de espaldas sobre la paja, mirando con la cabeza hacia arriba hacia las estrellas en el cielo.

-_Allen… recuerda siempre que todo estará bien mientras nos tengamos entre nosotros._ –Ve una imagen de Stella semitransparente sobre la luz de la luna, recordando su expresión al momento de decirle esas palabras.

-Stella… amigos… -Murmura nostálgico. Le dirige una nueva mirada a Lenalee, cuyas ropas holgadas lucen tan delicadas que lo hacen sentir como si no la estuviesen protegiendo del frío, lo que lo molesta. Toma una frazada de la maleta de viaje que llevan con ellos y cubre su cuerpo con ella, acostándose a su lado sin protegerse él mismo.- Buenas noches. –Le dice con voz suave, abrazándose a ella para calentarla. Inconscientemente, Lenalee mueve su cuerpo hacia el de él respondiendo a su presencia.

-Allen… -Balbucea entre sueños. Allen la abraza y coloca su barbilla sobre su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

-Pronto será otro día… -Dice con esperanza.

A la distancia, una joven de cabello castaño, que porta un par de grandes binoculares, parece observarlos, como si los estuviera siguiendo. Al identificar el transporte, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro.

-Bueno que ese par de inútiles no murieron antes de decirnos que ese par estaba en el pueblo cerca de aquí… ujujuju. –Se ríe tapándose la mano con la boca y zapateando emocionada, recordando al par que peleó contra Allen.- Road-sama de seguro estará contenta cuando le diga que aquí están los juguetes que se le perdieron… -Se abraza y sueña con Road acariciándole la cabeza, como perrito, en medio de burbujas rosadas, mientras en la realidad, se sostiene las mejillas, ruborizada. Luego pone mirada asesina y le habla a un akuma nivel dos que está atrás de ella.- ¡¡Oye, pedazo de basura!!

-¡¡Ordene usted, Sakura-sama!! –Le dice el Akuma, nerviosísimo.

-Busca a Road-sama e infórmale que su fiel Sakura-sama ha encontrado aquello que me mandó buscar.

-¡Entendido! –Contesta diligente el monstruo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Sakura de nuevo se pone los telescópicos y mira a la pareja acostada, dormida y desprotegida.- Road-sama vendrá por ustedes, así que disfruten su último sueño. –Sentencia relamiéndose.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cairo, Egipto

Lavi se encuentra sentado en un restaurante de la calle principal, en una mesa que está junto a la ventana. Está bebiendo solamente un te verde mientras observa el tránsito de la gente que pasa por la calle, reflexionando sobre la actitud de Maus.

-Maus… -Musita en voz baja. Luego recuerda un momento de la noche anterior, donde mientras se besaban, ella acarició su rostro y lo miro con cierta melancolía.

-_¿Qué sucede? –_ Le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en el calor de la habitación, con él sintiendo la dulzura acaramelada del aliento de su esposa llegar hasta su nariz.

-_Lavi… no quiero… de verdad tengo miedo de presentar a Benji ante el consejo…_ -Le dijo mientras sus pieles se rozaban debajo de la sábana, ella abrazándose a él mientras él rodeaba su suave espalda con sus manos.

-_Maus, pensé que lo habíamos decidido. _–Contestó deteniendo el roce de su cuerpo, dejando caer unas gotas de sudor sobre el rostro de ella, volteándose. Maus se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose el pecho de su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

-_Tengo la sensación de que no será así…_ -Le dijo mirando hacia el frente, con temblor en la mirada. Lavi, aún tendido sobre la cama, se deleitó mirando la espalda descubierta de su compañera, alzando su mano para acariciar dicha superficie de nuevo, estremeciendo su piel a su contacto, sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo al hacerlo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa, pero no lo desvió de su atención principal.

-_Ya verás que todo estará bien._ –Insistió tomándola por la cintura y acostándola de nuevo sobre la cama, trepándose sobre ella, dejándola indefensa ante él, con su cuerpo expuesto.- Todo lo estará. –Insistió sin mostrar mayor preocupación. Maus lo miró transformando su seriedad en sonrisa, dejándose besar de nuevo y entregándose a las sensaciones producidas por las caricias de su esposo, sin embargo, su miedo no desapareció.

-_… Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que así fue…_ -Termina su reflexión el Bookman, jugando con el té que tiene entre las manos. En ese momento, alguien llega a su mesa y se sienta en la silla frente a él.

-Un té, por favor. –Escucha la voz de un conocido viejo, levantando la mirada para verlo casi por reflejo, encontrando sus pupilas con las de Bookman.

-¡Viejo Panda! –Lo reconoce sorprendido. El anciano sonríe un poco al verlo, pero de inmediato su rostro vuelve a tornarse pesado.

-No pudiste controlar a tu esposa ni en el último momento. –Le recuerda con aire de regaño.- Siempre supe que ella es incluso más cabeza dura que tú.- Agrega mientras le sirven el té, lo recibe con ambas manos y le da un sorbo.

-No es el último momento, viejo. Todo esto tiene una explicación, y cuando la encuentre…

-¿Cuándo la encuentres que? –Lo interrumpe más serio.- ¿Dejarás que huya de nuevo con el futuro de los Bookman en las manos, solo para convertirlo en un desperdicio?

-Mi hijo no será nunca un desperdicio sin importar el destino que tome. –Lo corrige Lavi, en tono ofendido. Bookman entrecierra la mirada, examinando los gestos de su discípulo.

-Pero a este paso, llegará el momento en que tú y Maus sí lo sean. –Responde el viejo.- Por ahora aún son respetados por el Consejo, pero si siguen así, desobedeciendo órdenes y negándose a presentar a Benji a la Biblioteca, llegará el momento en que ya no importará si ustedes son los elegidos como sucesores, simplemente los desecharán como basura.

-… Puede que sea lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? –Contesta aún jugando con su té.

-Puede que si, y es posible que Maus ya haya elegido ese destino.

-Ya te lo dije, viejo, ella tiene sus razones, y…

-… Y adelantándose a esas razones, el Consejo Bookman leyó sus movimientos y fabricó una estrategia. –Informa resignado. Lavi se queda en blanco al escuchar lo que no se esperaba. Todo menos eso.

-¿Estrategia? –Pregunta adelantándose a lo peor.- ¡¡Responde, Panda!! –Se pone de pie y golpea la mesa, mirándolo con súbita desesperación. Bookman cruza los brazos y suelta otro suspiro.- ¡¡¡Panda!!! –Reclama de nuevo Lavi. Toda la gente de la cafetería detiene sus conversaciones como respuesta a su tono de voz; lo que a él no le interesa.

-Sabíamos que Maus no se arriesgaría a presentar a Benji a la biblioteca Bookman, así que el consejo supuso que ella esperaría hasta el momento en que tú menos lo esperaras para intentar huir junto con el chico, y ese momento era justo en la ciudad a un paso de su destino.

-No… -Profiere Lavi mientras escucha furioso las palabras del viejo.

-Cubrimos todas las entradas y salidas posibles de la ciudad, y la encontramos cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia Marruecos. –Le relata mientras continúa sosteniendo su taza de te.- Nuestros hombres la atraparon y la despojaron de sus armas, de sus posesiones, de su inocencia y de Benjamin. Ahora está recluida en… -Es interrumpido por un puñetazo del pelirrojo que intenta esquivar, pero tiene tanta fuerza y velocidad que no alcanza a hacerlo a tiempo, recibiendo el impacto de lleno en la mejilla, lo que lo tira del asiento y lo estrella contra la pared del restaurante. Toda la gente se levanta y sale corriendo apresuradamente del lugar.

-¡¡¡Son unos malditos!!!! –Reclama furioso, mostrando la misma ira en la pupila de su ojo visible, espantando a su maestro.

-Lavi… -Profiere con temor.

-¡¡Vamos al consejo, ahora!!! –Le ordena tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta, levantándolo en el aire.- ¡¡Quiero ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo!! ¡¡¡Quiero ver a mi familia!!

-Tu familia huyó de ti, mocoso. –Lo corrige Bookman, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Lo se… y es algo que debo corregir.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo? Benjamin ya está siendo examinado por el consejo, y muy probablemente sea elegido para practicar en él el conocimiento que nuestros aliados de oriente nos confiaron.

-Nuestros aliados de oriente… -Repite el pelirrojo. De repente es asaltado por un flash que contiene la imagen de Kanda.- ¿Ellos…? ¡¡Pero eso…!! ¡¡¡No pueden hacerlo eso a Benji!!! ¡¡¡¡No pueden!!!!! –Grita súbitamente asustado.

-Pues está por suceder, y no hay nadie que pueda detener eso. El será el Bookman definitivo, con todo el poder y el dolor que serlo va a implicar… -Admite con cierto tono de culpabilidad. Luego es estrellado de nuevo contra la pared por Lavi.

-¡¡Viejo!! –Le grita con voz furiosa. Bookman se esfuerza por voltear a mirarlo, pero cuando lo hace lo que encuentra es a su discípulo derramando lágrimas mientras lo tiene contraminado al muro.

-Lavi…

-Necesito que me lleves. Será la primera cosa que te pido en mucho tiempo, viejo. No dejes que mi hijo pase por eso… no aún… no mientras no sea su decisión el hacerlo… -Suplica dándose cuenta de que ahora entiende de verdad las palabras de Maus, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-… Mocoso… -Repite el viejo, sorprendido.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Kyoto, Japón, años antes

El chico Kanda está acostado boca arriba en un futón de una de las habitaciones del templo. Su pecho está todo lleno de vendajes mientras su pequeño rostro está invadido de lágrimas de dolor que intenta disimular con todas sus fuerzas, sin efecto. El dolor del ritual aún sigue presente en su cuerpo, ahora marcado para siempre con dicha huella. Kaori lo observa desde afuera del salón, sin atreverse a entrar, mirándolo fijamente desde la rejilla de la puerta.

-Onii-sama… -Repite Kaori, llorando al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Por ese pasillo pasa Sayoko, aún vestida con sus ropas occidentales, llevando a Stella envuelta en una cobija blanca. La fría mujer intercambia miradas con la pequeña niña por un eterno segundo.

-Cuida de tu hermano, niña. Esa herida es más dolorosa delo que parece… mucho más.- Le dice en tono reflexivo. Kaori se limpia las lágrimas y asiente débilmente mientras la mujer de cabello negro prosigue su marcha. Por una última vez, la pequeña niña intercambia miradas con el chico que yace en la cama, ahora ahogado en dolor por la marca que de ahora en adelante llevará en su pecho. Ella le dedica unos ojos inocentes y amables, despertando en él los suyos una vez más.

-Stella… -Repite cansado, pero el dolor en su cuerpo es tanto que finalmente debe ceder y queda inconsciente.

-Adiós, Yuu… -Logró pronunciar la niña. Kaori la miró con sorpresa al escucharla hablar, antes de perderla de vista al cruzar ésta por el umbral del salón donde su propia ceremonia está por ser realizada. Las piernas de la pequeña Kanda se paralizan al presentir que nuevamente van a escucharse gritos de dolor tan intensos como los que dio su hermano hace un momento.

-No… Stella-chan… -Profiere antes de oír el sonido del cierre de la puerta. Un instante silencioso pasa, solo interrumpido por el sonido que hace la manta que cubría a la pequeña niña al caer al piso.

-Hazlo ya. –Oye la voz de Sayoko, desesperada por terminar.

-No… -Musita Kaori, con voz ahogada. Momentos después se oye el agudo grito de dolor de la niña, tan intenso, tan profundo y lleno de dolor como es posible imaginarlo; transmitiendo tanto sufrimiento que la pequeña Kanda se desmaya por el sufrimiento de oírla. Los gritos continúan resonando por toda la casa por varios momentos más.

De nuevo en la época actual, ahora es Kaori quien ha tenido un recuerdo, tiene un sentado japonés mientras junto con Kanda están visitando la habitación del líder del Clan de Loto. El anciano parece ahogarse en su tos mientras intenta hablar con el exorcista espadachín. La joven peliazul se estremece ante su propio recuerdo, temblando nerviosa al oír de nuevo el grito de la pequeña Stella.

-_Stella… ¿Será posible?_ –Se pregunta comparando a la niña de su recuerdo con la joven exorcista que conoció en la orden.

-Yuu… Yuu Kanda… ¡¡cough!! –Le dice el viejo. Kanda arruga el ceño, expectante a oírlo hablar.

-Onii-sama… -Trata de hablarle Kaori, pero él no le responde.

-Heme aquí, anciano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo ahora? –Lo mira y recuerda al anciano creador de la Mugen, de la Rama Asiática, comparándolo con él.- _Son el mismo tipo de viejo egoísta…_

-Yuu… ha llegado la hora de que sea elegida una nueva cabeza para el Clan de la Flor de Loto… Cough… -Tose de nuevo.- Y ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros, hemos decidido que seas tú quien adopte ese papel… -Le dice ceremoniosamente, pero Kanda de inmediato vuelve el rostro.

-No tengo el menor interés en convertirme en la cabeza de esta familia. Si es todo, no tendrías que haberme hecho venir hasta aquí. –Le dice en tono pragmático, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir.

-¡Onii-sama! –Trata de disuadirlo Kaori.

-¡¡Espera, Yuu!!

-¡¡Soy Kanda!! –Lo corrige con odio. Una ira tan intensa despierta de repente que hace que tanto su hermana como el anciano retrocedan.

-… Aún… aún no nos perdonas… ¿cierto? –Pregunta el viejo, consciente de su posición.

-¿Perdonarte? –Pregunta con tono casi burlón.- No me interesa si alguien tan patético como tú busca mi perdón o no, para mí no existes, y eso es todo. –Se da la vuelta de nuevo.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Le suplica el viejo, levantando su mano hacia él, pero Kanda no se detiene.- ¡¡Kanda!! –Repite de nuevo, sin efecto.

-Onii-sama…

-Vámonos de una vez, Kaori.

-Si. –Asiente diligente, no dispuesta a perder de vista de nuevo a su hermano.

-… Se trata de la marca. –Se rinde finalmente el viejo. Kanda detiene su avance al escucharlo, dándose la vuelta mostrando aún más furia que la de hace un momento.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Pregunta indignado, poniendo su mano en el mango de la Mugen, como si fuera a desenvainarla.

-… Es… la marca. –Repite con decepción. El espadachín pone su otra mano sobre su pecho en el lugar donde lleva el tatuaje. Sus ojos tiemblan al recordar todo lo que tener esa marca implica.

-¿Qué pasa con la marca?

-Volverá a ser usada… un secreto de nuestro Clan, le fue confiado a la secta de historiadores secretos para que fuese conservado, pero ahora planean utilizarlo en un niño de ellos. –Tose de nuevo.- Si eso llega a suceder, y esa secta viola el tratado, utilizando nuestro secreto para su beneficio, no nos quedará más opción que…

-… Evitar que ese secreto trascienda. –Completa Kanda, con una actitud como si de repente sí compartiera la actitud del viejo.

-Eso quiere decir… -Infiere Kaori. Una sombra de temor se dibuja en su rostro, mientras la seriedad invade la de Kanda.

-Los Bookman van a tatuar la marca en su heredero. Si eso pasa, será nuestro deber eliminarlos a todos… un deber que tú debes cumplir, Kanda… -Le dice antes de ser atacado de nuevo por la tos, cayendo al piso, asistido de inmediato por los guardianes que le acompañan.

-Bookman… -Repite Kanda. Recuerda una imagen de Lavi, Maus, Benji y Bookman.- _Conejo, Ratón, Conejillo de Indias… _-Yo…

-pero, anciano, la verdad es que… -Trata de interceder Kaori, pero Kanda la detiene con la mano. De nuevo se toca el pecho y mira con ira.

-Si es necesario matarlos para que esto no vuelva a repetirse, entonces con gusto mataré a cada uno de ellos. –Sentencia determinado. Kaori se muestra sorprendida mientras el anciano sonríe complacido, aún recuperándose de su último ataque de tos.- Pero luego de hacerlo me dejarás en paz para siempre, anciano maldito. –Le dice mirándolo con desprecio.

-Lo haré… -Le dedica de nuevo una sonrisa. Kanda aprieta los puños, pensando en el oponente al que ahora debe enfrentarse.

-_Conejo…_

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ciudad de Nueva York

El ejército de exorcistas se encuentra en el área de Central Park, sobre la cual flota la inmensa Arca Negra, sin necesidad de estar oculta de la vista de nadie, al estar la ciudad llena de energía oscura emanada de la gran cantidad de Akumas que pueblan el lugar. Magdalena está al frente de las fuerzas, acompañada por Kain y el resto de los élite. Atrás de ellos está Stella, quien a su vez está rodeada por el resto de exorcistas; Miranda, Krory, Marie, Chaoji, Sarubi y los generales Sokaro, Tiedoll y Klaud.

-Esta es… -Dice Hannah.

-… La base de operaciones del Conde del Milenio. –Termina Magdalena, impaciente.

-Si destruimos este lugar, la batalla terminará de una vez por todas. –Apoya Basti. Kain e Ian permanecen silenciosos, mientras el resto de exorcistas los miran aún desconfiados de lo que sucederá una vez la batalla de inicio.

-Esto es demasiado arriesgado-de aru. –Dice Krory.

-Es verdad… no tendremos oportunidad si vamos de frente contra todas las fuerzas del Conde de una forma tan precipitada… -Apoya Miranda, acobardándose al ver la imponente fortaleza. Sin embargo, se fuerza a dejar de temblar y se para firme.- Aún así…

-Aunque todo esté en nuestra contra, debemos intentarlo. Si no lo hacemos ahora, la pérdida de Allen y Lenalee no habrá tenido sentido. – Termina Stella, que luce más determinada que nunca.

-Es verdad, debemos hacerlo por ellos… hermana… -Dice Sarubi, nostálgica.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡¡HOLY COPYCAT!! –Grita Stella, activando sus ojos y extendiendo sus alas alrededor de su capa negra.

-¡¡TIME RECORD!! –Secunda Miranda.

-¡¡COLMILLOS DE VAMPIRO!! –Dice Krory.

-¡¡NOEL ORGANON!!

-¡¡GRILLETES DE FUERZA!!

-¡¡GUANTES DE FUEGO!! –Invocan Marie, Chaoji y Sarubi.

-¡¡LAJIMIN!!

-¡¡MADNESS!!

-¡¡MAKER OF EDEN!! –Terminan los tres generales. Al frente, los cinco élite permanecen expectantes, sin hacer ningún movimiento. De repente, ante ellos aparecen Tykki, Jasdevi y Lulubel, como si hubiesen descendido del Arca, envueltos en luz morada.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el grupo de exorcistas. –Saluda el Noé del Placer.- ¿Are? No veo a Allen Walker por acá… ¿no me digas? ¿Acaso tú…? –Señala a Kain, haciéndose el tonto.

-Puede que así haya sido, pero él no era muy diferente de ustedes, Noé. –Responde el rubio.

-¿Por qué no ha venido el Conde del Milenio? –Pregunta Magdalena, impaciente.

-El amo no se molestará en jugar con basura como ustedes. –Responde ahora Lulubel.- Es por eso que eso nos lo deja a nosotros.- Termina mientras convierte sus manos en látigos.

-¡Además, ya es hora de que nos dejaran jugar un rato! –Opina Jasdevi, iluminando sus manos con energía negra.

-Venir a tocar la puerta de las casas de otros solo para buscar pelea es algo poco considerado de su parte, exorcistas. –Les dice Tykki, elegante. Luego su rostro se torna maligno y sonríe sarcástico.- ¡¡Es por eso que ahora les corresponde pagar!!!

-Akumas. –Convoca Lulubel. De inmediato, tras ellos aparece un ejército de mil Akumas entre niveles tres y cuatro, preparados para luchar. Miranda pone cara de espantada, Krory muestra los colmillos y los demás se preparan para la pelea. Stella es la que más seria luce de todos.

-¿Piensan luchar solo con eso? –Se burla Magdalena, prepotente.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, niña estúpida!? –Cuestiona Jasdevi, irritado.

-Solo pensé que si esta era la batalla final, vendrían mucho más preparados que esto. –Responde sarcástica.

-Veremos quien está preparado y quien no. –Reta Lulu.

-Que así sea entonces.- Responde la peliblanca.-Dejen que nos encarguemos de esto, ustedes no tienen necesidad de intervenir.- Les dice a los exorcistas y a los generales.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos dices?!! –Pregunta ahora Sokaro, con la misma irritación que Jasdevi.

-Digo que su poder no es necesario para esta batalla. Dios ha hecho su decisión sobre quién debe pelear en su nombre. –Les dice tornando su silla de ruedas hacia ellos para explicárselos de frente.

-Ara, creo que estás muy confiada, jovencita. No importa lo poderosa que sea tu inocencia, nunca… -Jasdevi corta su explicación a medias cuando es golpeado por un chaco de inocencia cuya cadena se ha extendido desde donde se encuentra Ian hasta su estómago.

-Inocencia… actívate. Destructor danzante. –Dice el exorcista. Jasdevi se deshace del arma, retrocede unos pasos y cae de rodillas al piso sosteniéndose el estómago del dolor.

-Imposible… -Luego su rostro se llena de ira mientras se levanta determinado.- ¡¡Akumas, a ellos!! –Les ordena saltando de frente a atacar al sujeto que acaba de herirlo. Tykki y Lulubel también lo siguen, él rodeándose de sus Tease y ella transformándose en muñeca gigante.

-Inocencia… Empress Joker. –Dice Magdalena, en tono casi de veredicto. Al hacerlo, una capa púrpura brillante la cubre, apareciendo también una máscara que solo cubre su ojo izquierdo.- Distorsión. –Invoca lo más tranquilamente posible. Al hacerlo, los dos Noés que saltaron hacia ella son asaltados por una onda de fuerza distorsionada que tuerce todo lo que los rodea, como estuviesen en un papel al cual de repente le cae agua, retorciéndose en todas direcciones.

-¡Esto es…! –Dice Tykki, sorprendido.- ¡¡¡Agghh!!!! –Se detiene, afectado por la distorsión, sintiendo que su cuerpo intenta retorcerse en cada vector posible. Eso lo enfurece y activa su habilidad especial de Noé, creando una burbuja de manipulación de la creación a su alrededor, desviando el ataque de la peliblanca. Lulubel, por su parte, se convierte en agua y así es dispersada por completo con la onda, sin dejar rastro. La joven detiene su energía y sonríe un poco, a lo que Tykki responde quitando el escudo que acaba de formar.

-Veo que eres un poco mejor de lo que me esperaba, Noé. –Le dice admirada.

-Y tú eres una exorcista que de verdad vale la pena. No debí dejarme llevar por tu apariencia de muñeca de trapo. –Le dice sarcástico, fijándose en el débil cuerpo de la joven, que entrecierra la mirada al escucharlo.- Oye, no me tomes a mal, incluso me gustaría invitarte a salir algún día, es solo que no había conocido nunca a alguien como tú. –Trata de hacerse entender, buscando una entrada con su actitud de conquistador, pero lo que recibe es una explosión de inocencia que pasa justo a su lado izquierdo.

-No me provoques, maldito demonio. –Le dice mirándolo furiosa.

-Lo mismo te digo yo. No es una buena idea provocarme, chiquilla. –Encuentra su mirada con la de ella.- _Su rostro… _-Piensa al verla.- _Su rostro me recuerda a alguien… _-De repente, en su mente, la cara de Magdalena parece de alguna forma encajar con la de Allen. El Noé se sacude la cara y niega la posibilidad, sonriente.-_ Tal vez extraño al chico…_

-¿Ya terminaste de reflexionar? ¿Puedo atacarte? –Inquiere la líder de la élite.

-Tease. –Responde él, con cara sádica. Magdalena se da cuenta de que debajo del piso que la rodea se escucha el sonido de un grupo de Teases que están a punto de salir a su alrededor para devorarla y hace cara de susto. Momentos después, la avalancha de Teases sale del suelo y la cubre por completo.

-¡¡¡Magdalena-sama!!! –Grita Stella, que acaba de destruir a dos Akumas, pero no puede acercarse porque otro más de nivel cuatro le cae encima, obligándola a protegerse con su escudo.- ¡¡Cuidado!!

-No es posible… -Dice Miranda, que también estaba cerca de ahí. Sin embargo, Tykki no sonríe. Momentos después de su ataque, su avalancha de Teases es dispersada por la técnica de la inocencia de Magdalena, destruyéndolas y regando los pedazos de insecto a través del campo de batalla.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eres una niña bastante altanera, ¿lo sabías?

-El poder te da derecho a serlo, ¿no es así? Hasta este momento, ustedes los Noés siempre han estado en ese papel, pero no contaban con que un grupo como el nuestro apareciera. –Le explica mirándolo con la misma profundidad que antes. Tanta que Tykki inconscientemente retrocede un paso.

-Tu inocencia… -Logra identificar.- Es verdad, el resplandor de la inocencia de ustedes… -También da una mirada a Stella.- Es diferente de la del resto de exorcistas…

-Ohh, veo que eres más observador de lo que pareces, chico conquistador. Sin embargo nuestra identidad es lo que menos debe importarte en este momento. Lo único que existe para ti ahora es el futuro que te espera cuando te hayamos capturado.

-¿Capturado? –Pregunta extrañado.- ¿Para qué capturarnos? ¿Por qué no solo matarnos?

-Solo se mata por miedo. –Le explica mirándolo con ojos mezclados de burla y lástima. Tykki se enfurece más al verla y directamente se lanza a atacarla.

-¡¡¡Basta, voy a matarte de una vez por todas!!! –Grita volando hacia ella. Kain, que estaba inmóvil, observando la batalla, por primera vez intenta moverse para ayudarla, pero Magdalena niega con la cabeza y se prepara para recibir su ataque. Musita unas palabras en tono tan bajo que no logran escucharse, luego de lo cual, su capa púrpura hace un giro como si bailara alrededor de su cuerpo, sin que ella se levante de su silla. Frente a ella se forma una bola de energía blanca que al instante se convierte en un superdisparo de cañón que impacta a Tykki, que ya había pasado a su forma liberada, golpeándolo de frente.- ¡¡¡¡GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! –Profiere mientras es cegado por el impacto de la luz, perdiéndose en medio de ella. Cuando el destello termina, se puede ver que cae, de nuevo en su forma normal, inconsciente frente a su adversaria.

-Es nuestro. –Les dice con su tono superior. El cuerpo de Tykki permanece inerte, liberando humo residual de la descarga recibida.

-¡¡¡¡Holy Copycat!!!! –Grita Stella lanzando un rayo de energía dispersada a través de su escudo en todas direcciones, destruyendo a más Akumas. Vuelve la mirada de nuevo hacia donde están Magdalena y Tykki, enterándose del resultado de la pelea. De repente otro Akuma nivel 4 intenta atacarla de frente, sorprendiéndola.

-¡¡¡Madness!!! –Es salvada por el arma de Sokaro, que destruye al enemigo por la mitad. La joven exorcista aletea un par de veces y mira a su salvador.

-Tennn cuidado, Ojou-sannnn….

-Lo tendré, gracias, general Sokaro.- Luego mira de nuevo a la joven peliblanca._- Tykki Mikk dijo que nuestras inocencias son diferentes… ¿acaso…? _

-Estos sujetos son muy poderosos… más de lo que había calculado. –Le dice Klaud a Tiedoll mientras se dedican a destruir al ejército de Akumas.- Es posible que sean incluso más fuertes que nosotros.

-Puede que así sea, pero si nos ayudan a terminar la guerra, no debería haber problema alguno, ¿no lo crees? –Contesta el dibujante mientras guía su arma para destruir las oleadas de oponentes que los asaltan.

-¡¡Lajimin!! –Manda a su bestia a hacer otro ataque.- Aún así hay algo que no me da confianza respecto a ellos. –Dice mirando de reojo a Hannah, que está destruyendo Akumas junto con ellos. La bipolar joven la mira con sus ojos pragmáticos, sin sonreír. Luego sigue con su ataque, destruye otro grupo de oponentes con su lanza proyectiva.

-¡¡Noel Organon!!

-¡¡Espiral de fuego!! –Gritan Marie y Sarubi al mismo tiempo, haciendo una técnica combinada que incendia los cables de él con el fuego de ella, haciendo explotar a los oponentes capturados, que resultan ser los últimos del ejército enemigo. Los Noés están los tres derrotados frente a ellos, finalmente capturados.

-Ahora solo hace falta capturar esa Arca. –Propone Miranda, aproximándose tímidamente a Magdalena.

-No creo que sea posible. –Le dice mirando hacia arriba. El Arca ha comenzado a moverse y está desapareciendo en el cielo.- El Conde se va, dejando a sus queridos Noés en nuestras manos. Yo pensaba que por lo menos podría ver su rostro….- Comenta con cierto desánimo.

-Pero si el Conde escapó… -Agrega Stella, aterrizando cerca de ella.- Quiere decir que la guerra…

-No ha terminado. Solo está pasando a la siguiente etapa. –Les explica aún más decidida que antes. Stella suspira, pero luego vuelve a ver a los prisioneros y se da cuenta de que falta alguien.

-Road… -Musita casi por reflejo.

-Seguramente escapó junto con el Conde. –Dice Miranda. Magdalena hace una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Kain se limita a volver el rostro, sin interés.

-Seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer. –Espeta la peliblanca. Sus palabras confunden a Stella, que le dedica una mirada dudosa.

-_Magdalena-sama…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee continúan en la cama de la carreta que los transporta a través del camino hasta la siguiente ciudad. Están pasando un trecho lleno de campos de flores, lo que tiene emocionada a la señora Walker, que con ojos de niña se dedica a ver emocionada el colorido paisaje.

-Mira, Allen, ¿no es hermoso?

-Si, de verdad lo es, Lenalee. –Responde cálidamente. Ella lo mira y le sonríe, luego le da un beso en la mejilla, que lo sonroja.- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Porque gracias a que estoy aquí, contigo, es que puedo ver este hermoso paisaje.

-Lenalee… -Le dice mirándola con la ternura que ha aprendido a demostrar gracias a ella durante los últimos años.- Es verdad, este paisaje es muy hermoso, pero… -Trata de aprovechar el momento para decir algo romántico, pero se le traban las palabras.- Pues… tú… tu eres más linda que estas flores… -Le dice con algo de vergüenza. Lenalee se ruboriza y sonríe al escucharlo. Sabe lo difícil que aún es para Allen incursionar en ese tipo de detalles.

-Muchas gracias, Allen.- Ambos se sonríen mientras siguen tomados de las manos. Lenalee lo sujeta de su mano izquierda fuertemente, sintiendo su áspera palma presionada contra la suya. En ese instante, el carruaje se detiene abruptamente.

-¡¡¡Ohh, cielos!!!! –Exclama el conductor. Allen de prisa se levanta para ver la situación, y se topa con que frente a ellos ha aparecido Road, que está acompañada de Serena y una joven que también tiene piel gris, pero cabello rosado.

-Hooola, Allen, Lenalee. –Saluda con la mano la eterna chiquilla, sosteniendo con la otra su paleta.

-Tú, vete. –Le ordena la Noé rubia al conductor, que rápidamente se baja de su asiento y sale corriendo como desesperado. Lenalee se asusta, temiendo por su bebé, colocándose a la defensiva detrás de Allen, que se prepara para la pelea.

-Road… -Pronuncia con frialdad su nombre.

-¡¡No me gusta!! –Responde ella.- ¡Dices mi nombre como si no me quisieras, Allen!

-Pues resulta que no te estimo mucho, Road. –Responde igual de evasivo. Road infla las mejillas; Serena se lleva la mano a la boca para no reírse y Sakura le hace una mirada asesina a Allen.

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a Road-sama!?

-Otra Noé… -Dice Lenalee.

-¡¡¡Ohh!!!! ¡¡Así que era verdad!! ¡¡¡Lenalee está gorda y fea como una sandía grande!!! –Se burla en tono cruel la Noé de los sueños. Lenalee siente sus palabras como pedradas, avergonzándose.

-No tienes derecho de decir nada sobre mi esposa. Alguien como tú nunca entenderá la belleza de la vida. –Responde Allen, defendiéndola enérgico. Lenalee suaviza de nuevo su rostro al escucharlo.

-Allen…

-¡¡¡Moo!!! ¡¡Ya vas de nuevo!!! –Se queja Sakura.- ¡Road-sama! Desde que me mandaste seguirlo, esta maldita niña no ha hecho más que estar ¡¡Allen, oh, Allen, te amo, Allen!! ¡¡Y ya me tiene cansada!!!!

-Si, ya estoy enterada del modo de Lenalee. –Le dice Road, riéndose un poco.

-¿Y qué quieres con nosotros, Road? –Inquiere Walker, cortante.

-Con ustedes nada. Mi asunto, si les interesa saber, es nada más con la cosa que Lenalee tiene adentro. –Señala con el dedo al vientre de Lenalee, que de inmediato se pone a la defensiva.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

-De eso. Quiero a tú bebé, Lenalee Walker. ¿Me lo das, por favor? –Pregunta extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero es obligada a retroceder por un corte de la espada de Allen, quien la invocó en menos de un segundo.

-¡¡No te acercarás a mi familia!!! –Amenaza blandiendo el arma._ –Son tres Noés… dos de ellas pueden manipular la mente… rayos… debo encontrar la manera de poner a Lenalee a salvo antes de que…_

-¿Antes de qué? –Pregunta Sakura. Allen se queda sorprendido al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos han sido oídos.

-Pasado… -Se presenta Serena.

-Presente… -Sigue Sakura.

-Y Futuro. –Termina Road.- He reunido un equipo de Parcas que me permite dominar las tres dimensiones del tiempo de los pensamientos, Allen. ¿No te parece un equipo lindo?

-Tan siniestro como tú, si es que eso es posible. –Contesta con recelo. Road se pone más furiosa todavía. Serena sonríe conociendo ya la respuesta de Allen, mientras Sakura se pone más enojada que Road aún.

-Allen, yo tenía pensado esperar a que tu bebé creciera más, pero creo que con siete meses va a tener, se lo voy-a-sa-car.- Amenaza sombría.

-¡¡¡¿Y Crees que te lo permitiré?!!!! –Ataca de frente con su arma, pero Road se hace fácilmente a un lado para esquivarla, gracias al aviso de Sakura. Sin embargo, Allen logra darse la vuelta y atravesar a Road con un solo corte… despedazándola.

-¿Eh? –Profiere sorprendido. Su mirada se torna dura al comprobar que ha caído en la trampa de sus enemigas, volviendo de inmediato a ver a su esposa, que ya está rodeada por las tres enemigas.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Grita su esposa.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!

-La doctora Road tendrá que hacer una operación de emergencia, parece ser que es urgente que el bebé nazca. –Le dice en tono burlón.

-¡¡¡Detente!!!! ¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!! –Grita Walker, suplicante. Los ojos de Lenalee lucen desesperados mientras lucha por moverse. La presión es tanta que de nuevo su corazón empieza a fallar.

-¡¡¡Agghh!!!! –Profiere sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza, pero Sakura y Serena no dejan de sostenerla. A la Noé de la Nostalgia se le ve un atisbo de culpa al reconocer en Lenalee las consecuencias de haberle pasado su poder como Noé en aquel instante.

-Vaya, aún estás muy enferma y así te metiste a embarazarte… hmm… no, no, no. Es hora de la cirugía.

-¡¡Eres… una… maldita!!! –Responde Lena. Sakura la interrumpe golpeándole la cara con el puño cerrado.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Trata de adelantarse Allen, pero Road lo detiene con la mano.

-Ni un paso más, Allen, o reviento a Lenalee aquí mismo. Si te interesa buscarnos, sigue el camino amarillo; pero eso sí, hazlo rápido, porque de aquí vamos directo a la sala de operaciones. –Le dice antes darle otra lamida a la paleta. Un portal se abre y las tres Noés desaparecen junto con Lenalee, que solo alcanza a lanzarle una última mirada a su esposo.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!!! ¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo el exorcista, atormentado y furioso, cayendo con las manos en el piso.- Pasó de nuevo… pero no más… te voy a salvar, aunque eso signifique… -Se pone de pie, habiendo tomado una decisión. Comienza a correr por el sendero, buscando el camino señalado.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Fuerza. Road intenta obligar a Lenalee a tener a su hijo y sus esfuerzos parecen estar dando frutos, asistida por sus dos Noés compañeras. Stella se decide a seguir una corazonada que la lleva a viajar para encontrarse con alguien; Kanda comienza a moverse de nuevo, mientras Lavi se enfrenta al consejo, tal vez llegando muy tarde para salvar a su hijo del destino marcado para él…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Herencia dolorosa

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

-¿Qué? –Kanda mira hacia la derecha y ve dos niñas con rifles apostadas en una ventana.- ¿Eh? –Mira hacia la puerta y hay dos más.- ¿Uh? –Mira hacia arriba y hay una colgada del techo.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¡¡Salgan de mi habitación!!

-No podemos, señor Kanda. Las señoritas aquí presentes están en medio de una operación de rescate de rehenes, necesitamos que usted sea el señuelo. –Explica Saulen, aún todo vendado, mostrándole una placa a Kanda.

-¡Es por salvar a Allen! –Gritan a coro la mayoría.

-¡¡Y a Lavi!! –Agrega Uzumaki Girl.

-¡¡¡Y a Lenalee!! ¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Corrige Saulen, gritándoles a todas.

-¡¡¿Y a mi que me interesa?!! –Repone Kanda.

-Porque según el móvil del crimen, lo más probable es que usted sea el próximo. –Explica Lizeldi, apareciendo de la nada detrás de ellos.- La oficial Samy está vigilando desde el otro edificio, así que puede estar tranquilo.

-Pero, pero… -Dice Kanda, sin autoridad, mirando como todas las lectoras están acomodándose alrededor de su pieza.- ¡¡¡Salgan de una vez!!! –Grita al tiempo que se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Uff… y listo. Este cap me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes también, jejeje… Si, ya casi es hora de que nazca el bebé, y estén pendientes, que no se si es de este cap al otro. La orden también está pendiente de salir un poco más, igual que Stella, pero ya vuelve a la acción. Ojojo, y gracias a Komomo-chan y a Samy por revivir de entre los desaparecidos (as?), espero seguirlas viendo por aquí.

Por cierto, la maestra del dibujo EmoTion-9 ya tiene listos algunos dibujos más para el fic. Pueden verlos si se van a ver mi profile, que ya está actualizado con ellas. Ya me mandó también algunas del bebé (¿o la bebé? Quien sabe, jaja…), pero esas las voy a poner hasta que nazca.

Ahora si, de nuevo espero que te haya gustado el cap, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta pronto.


	9. Herencia dolorosa

9ª noche – **Herencia dolorosa**

Biblioteca de Alejandría, locación secreta de los clanes Bookman

Hay unos compartimientos subterráneos que aparentemente fungen como cárcel. Maus está en uno de ellos, con las piernas abrazadas, sentada en la esquina de su celda, temblando de frío. Fue despojada de su yoyo, de su chaqueta de exorcista, su cinturón y sus botas, previendo cualquier intento de escape. Sus pupilas están fijas en la antorcha que ilumina el pasillo de la cárcel y sus pensamientos están con Benji.

-¿Dónde estarás…? –Se pregunta desesperada. Baja la cabeza y junta la frente a sus rodillas.- Eres una idiota, Maus… una gran, gran idiota… si tan solo no hubieras esperado hasta el último momento, esto… -Se culpa en voz baja mientras se esfuerza por no llorar. En ese momento, una anciana de ropas egipcias tradicionales, pero de tez blanca, se aparece frente a ella, al otro lado de los barrotes.

-Mira nada más, lo que se llega a ver si entra uno a las profundidades de la tierra. – Comenta en tono irónico. Maus levanta los ojos y logra distinguir frente a ella a una conocida.

-Usted es… ¡Anciana! ¡Anciana Bookwoman! –La reconoce felizmente, pero esa felicidad rápidamente se transforma en horror, seguido éste de un cúmulo acelerado de recuerdos dolorosos de su entrenamiento como Bookgirl.

-No pensé que volvería a verte. Por lo menos no en estas circunstancias, Maus Marcel. –Comenta con cierta decepción en su voz.

-Si… han pasado cosas que…

-¡¡Que nada!! –La calla de golpe. Maus cierra la boca de golpe, haciendo una expresión ondulada, con una gota en la cabeza.- ¡¡Te entrené!! ¡¡Te entrené para ser la mejor de todas las bookgirls, y llegaste a serlo!! ¡¡Eres la esposa del heredero del viejo Bookman!! ¡¡¿Y a qué has llegado?!! ¡te lo voy a decir! ¡¡Lo único que lograste con todo eso es acabar como una estúpida mujer tonta que se preocupa más por sus propios sentimientos que por nuestra causa como guardianes de la historia oculta!!

-¡¡Me preocupo por mi hijo!! –Responde altiva.- ¡Él tiene derecho a elegir si quiere ser un Bookman o no, pero a su debido tiempo, cuando ya pueda decidir! –Argumenta poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las barras de la celda.

-¿Decidir? –Inquiere extrañada de tan liberal palabra.

-¡¡Decidir!! –Defiende ella.- ¡Ustedes los ancianos dijeron que Lavi y yo guiaríamos a los Bookman al futuro…!

-¡¡¿Y cómo pretender ser seguidos si su hijo ni siquiera es parte de la causa?!! ¿¿¡¡Eh!!??

-¿¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡Seguir una nueva era significa dejar atrás paradigmas obsoletos!

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –La regaña indignada. Maus detiene su argumentación, mirándola con brasas en los ojos y respiración agitada. La anciana la mira de pies a cabeza, reflejando vergüenza en sus ojos; mirada que quiebra el temple de su discípula. De repente, la anciana mete la mano a través de los barrotes y la sujeta del cabello, halándola hasta la reja y golpeándola contra ésta, aplicando tanta fuerza que no la deja moverse.

-¡¡¡Aaaahh!!!! –Grita adolorida la joven madre, impresionada de la fuerza mostrada por la vieja.

-¡¡Escúchame, idiota!! –Le grita mientras con la otra mano la sujeta del brazo izquierdo, inmovilizándola. Maus no responde, solo se limita a abrir los ojos, expectante a la continuación del regaño.- ¿Es que acaso has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé? ¡El propósito de una bookgirl… no, el propósito de una mujer es el de seguir las decisiones de su hombre!! ¿¡Romper paradigmas obsoletos!? Que tontería. Los Bookman son los encargados de registrar la historia. Nosotras lo hacemos también, pero nuestra función es servir para continuar el clan y apoyarlos… ¡¡¡no ir en su contra!!! Es como si tu belleza te hubiera frito el cerebro, estúpida… -La suelta y la empuja hacia atrás, haciendo que caiga al piso.

-… El siglo veinte ya comenzó, anciana. –Responde fuertemente.- Las cosas eran así en la época de los antiguos, pero ahora… yo pienso… yo se que mi deber es aún apoyar a mi esposo, pero no como obligación, sino por mi propia voluntad de hacerlo, y si he hecho esto, es porque aún me mantengo firme, ¡si obligamos a un niño inocente a formar parte en algo que no entiende, entonces no somos mejores que los humanos estúpidos a los que observamos!! ¡¿De qué lado de la ventana se supone que estamos?!

-Mi esposa tiene razón, venerable anciana.- Las interrumpe Lavi, asomado por la puerta del pasillo, habiendo dejado inconscientes a los dos vigilantes. Bookman está tras él.

-Son Bookman y su discípulo… pero… -Mira a Maus, y luego los mira de nuevo a ellos.

-La forma en la que nosotros vemos las cosas, es posible que ustedes nunca las entiendan. –Prosigue Lavi.- Yo… ahora también lo entiendo. Mi familia está junta por amor, no por obligación…

-¿Amor? –Inquiere la anciana.

-Mocoso… -Murmura Bookman, reflexivo.

-Y yo sacrificaré todo por ellos, no porque sea mi obligación, sino porque los amo, y ese sentimiento es más fuerte que cualquier orden… ¡¡¿Si no somos felices, entonces como podemos enfrentar la tristeza del mundo?!!

-Eso es algo que no te corresponde juzgar, Junior. –Le dice la anciana.

-Puede que no… pero Maus y yo seremos los que dirijan a los clanes algún día, y si quiero ser digno de hacerlo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser fiel a lo que yo creo, y a lo que pienso que es lo mejor para todos.

-Ciertamente. –Acepta Bookman, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo, orgulloso de las palabras de su discípulo.

-Bookman… -Musita la vieja. Mira a su consuegro y luego da un suspiro.- De verdad que no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Descuida, yo tampoco lo hago. –Le dice el otro. Ella le muestra una sonrisa y luego prosigue a abrir la puerta de la celda, ante la sorpresa de su alumna. Lavi también luce incrédulo ante la actitud de los viejos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Inquiere la pelirroja, viéndose de repente ante un camino libre para irse.

-Reconociendo su papel como jefes de los clanes Bookman. –Contesta la vieja.- Aunque piensen de forma tan incomprensible como lo hacen. –Agrega haciéndose a un lado para que salga, aún mirándolos con reserva.

-Esto no ha pasado, Lavi. –Le advierte Bookman, mirándolos de frente mientras él corre hacia su esposa a abrazarla. Ella lo rodea con sus brazos fuertemente, se dan un beso y luego se miran, sin despegar las manos. Luego ambos dirigen sus ojos hacia el viejo y asienten.

-Gracias, panda.

-No me des las gracias, esto no ha pasado. –Insiste mirando a su compañera. La anciana suspira de nuevo y asiente sin mirarlos. Lavi le da una mirada a Maus y le indica seguir. Ella asiente y ambos salen corriendo hacia las instalaciones superiores de la biblioteca, dejando atrás al par de viejos.

-¿Estuvo bien esto, viejo ojeroso? –Le pregunta la anciana de facciones similares.

-Bien o mal, hay veces que debemos hacer más de lo que se supone… -Suspira dándose la vuelta.

-Vaya, vaya… De verdad que te has ablandado con los años.

-Puede ser. –Asiente sarcástico. Da una mirada hacia el pasillo por donde su discípulo se aleja y vuelve la cabeza.- _No cometas ninguna tontería, mocoso…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está en uno de los barcos que transportan a la tripulación de exorcistas de vuelta hacia la Orden oscura luego de haber capturado a los Noés. Se dedica a estar apoyada en el barandal de la cubierta, mirando pasar las olas del mar, mientras su cabello es mecido por la salada brisa marina.

-¿Pensativa, Stella? –Interrumpe Basti, acercándose con su flauta entre las manos. Stella fija la mirada en el artículo mientras de reojo observa que Krory está mirándolas desde el lugar del timón del barco, gruñendo un poco mientras observa a la intrusa acercarse.

-Basti-san… -La recibe con poco ánimo. Basti finge una sonrisa acercándose a su lado y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Deberías estar feliz. Se que no atrapamos al Conde, pero tres Noés cayeron muy fácilmente. Eso quiere decir que el panzón ese no va a representar ningún esfuerzo para Kain-kun y para Magdalena-sama cuando lo enfrenten.

-Kain…-kun… -Repite Stella, sorprendida de la familiaridad de su tono. Basti se da cuenta de la leve reacción de Stella y sonríe triunfante.

-Así es, Kain-kun dijo que le ayudará a Magdalena-sama a pelear. Con la ayuda de mi flauta, el Arca no será muy difícil de encontrar, aunque sería más fácil si tuviéramos a la mano la inocencia de aquella aburrida mujer del clan Bookman. –Le dice tomando entre sus manos el instrumento, refiriéndose a Maus. Stella recuerda a su amiga y de nuevo se desanima.

-Ara, pero ¿te sientes mal por los Bookman? Se supone que ellos tenían la venia para irse de la Orden en cualquier momento, ¿no? Además, aún no han rescindido sus inocencias, así que de seguro volverán.

-Es posible… -Reflexiona Stella, encontrando sentido en las palabras de la castaña que la acompaña. En ese momento sus pensamiento se interrumpen por un rayo de pensamientos que atraviesa su cabeza.

-_¡¡¡¡Allen…!!!!!! ¡¡¡Allen!!!!!!!!!!! _–Escucha los gritos de una conocida voz.

-Lenalee… -Levanta la cabeza, asustada. Basti se extraña de ver el súbito cambio de actitud de su interlocutora. Krory logra percibir el nombre musitado gracias a sus agudos oídos, entrecerrando la mirada.

-Lenalee-dearu. –Repite confundido. Miranda, que venía subiendo las escaleras, se detiene expectante ante lo que el vampiro acaba de repetir.

-_¡¡¡Allen!!!! ¡¡Road!! ¡¡Ellas no pueden viajar por su dimensión!!! ¡¡¡Aún puedes alcanzarlas!!!!_ –Escucha de nuevo los gritos de Lenalee adentro de su cabeza. Nerviosa, cierra los ojos y se sujeta la cabeza, como si estuviera mareada. Al cerrar los ojos, de repente mira un paisaje rodeado de árboles, mientras percibe la sensación de dos pares de brazos sujetando los suyos mientras parecen volar a través del bosque. Se da cuenta de que son los ojos de Lenalee y abre los suyos, sorprendida.

-Imposible… -Profiere aún más nerviosa, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Stella-chan? –La llama Miranda, dejando de subir las gradas y regresando hasta el lado de la exorcista pelinegra, sujetándola por los hombros desde atrás.

-Miranda…-san… -Alcanza a articular, mostrando ojos súbitamente agotados.

-¿Estás bien, Stella?- Inquiere Basti, extrañada, avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Será mejor que no la forcemos. –La disuade Miranda, con rostro amable. Basti tuerce la sonrisa al verse repelida; solo se da la vuelta y se aleja sin mostrar una pizca de interés real por su compañera.

-Muy… propio de Basti-san… -Se burla Stella, logrando sostenerse de pie por su cuenta. Miranda la suelta con delicadeza, retrocediendo solo un paso de ella, expectante a volverá sujetarla. Krory también se aproxima una vez la castaña de la élite ha salido de escena.

-¿Qué sucede con Lenalee, Stella? –Inquiere el vampiro. Miranda le dedica otra mirada de sorpresa.

-Es verdad, hace un momento lo dijiste. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Lenalee-chan? –Inquiere la señora Lee, preocupada.- ¿Tiene que ver con ella lo que te está pasando?

-Lenalee está muerta.- La corrige Krory, con tono de pesar. Miranda lo recuerda y baja la cabeza, resignada.

-No. –Niega con voz seca. Sus dos compañeros se detienen en frío al oírla.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Inquiere la exorcista del tiempo.- ¿Lenalee-chan?

-Y no solo ella… -Vuelve a sostenerse la cabeza. Esta vez escucha una voz diferente a la de Lenalee.

-¡¡_Lenalee!!!! ¡¡¡ROAD!!!! Tengo que alcanzarlas… debo hacerlo antes de que… _-Percibe claramente la voz, como si alguien estuviera transmitiendo el canal de sus pensamientos directo hacia su mente.

-Allen…

-¿Allen-kun también?

-¿Estás segura de eso, jovencita? –Preguntan ambos.

-Están… en un bosque… Allen está solo y corre rápidamente persiguiendo a alguien… persiguiendo a Lenalee… quien está… -De repente sus párpados se abren de par en par al caer en cuenta del significado de su visión. Lenalee es prisionera de Road y está huyendo con ella, perseguida por Allen.- ¡¡Debo irme!! –Se apresura a alejarse de ambos y correr hasta la orilla del barco.

-¡¡Stella-chan!! –La llama Miranda. Stella se para en la borda y les dedica una mirada por sobre el hombro a los dos.

-Por favor, no digan a donde me fui. Esto es algo que nadie debe saber. –Solicita con voz seria. Miranda asiente de inmediato.

-Ten mucho cuidado… y si es verdad que están vivos, tráelos de regreso… -Solicita juntando las manos sobre su pecho.

-No se si esto está pasando… pero hay una voz… -Por su mente pasa el flash de unos ojos morados bastante abiertos, mirando con sabiduría.- Algo que me dice…

-¡¡Vete ahora!! –Le grita Krory. Stella sale de sus pensamientos, sorprendida, mirando con terror que Kain ha salido del interior del barco y está expectante a sus movimientos.

-Kain-san… Hump.- Se da la vuelta y extiende sus alas blancas, al mismo tiempo que proyecta su copia de las botas oscuras en sus pies, y el disco de Miranda en su brazo.

-¡¡Otokaze!! ¡¡Time Record: Fast Forward!! –Invoca activando la velocidad de la resonancia de las botas, mientras el disco del tiempo la rodea de luz que acelera el tiempo del aire a su alrededor, permitiéndole alejarse del barco a supervelocidad, desapareciendo como estrella fugaz en medio del cielo. Miranda y Krory la observan alejarse, luego de lo cual se dan la vuelta hacia Kain, dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

-Stella… -Murmura el rubio, con la mirada en el cielo. Luego da un suspiro y vuelve a entrar al barco, como si no le interesara. Krory baja los brazos y Miranda se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, agotada.

-Stella-chan… si es verdad, por favor, te lo encargamos… trae de vuelta a Allen-kun y a Lenalee-chan… -Musita la exorcista.

-Es verdad-dearu. –Apoya Krory. El barco se pierde en la inmensidad del mar, siguiendo la ruta hacia su destino.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen sigue corriendo a través del sendero que lleva hacia el interior del bosque cerca de un pueblo en la base de la montaña. Luce un poco lastimado y rasguñado del rostro, pero no se contiene y gracias a su inocencia da grandes saltos que le permiten avanzar a mucha velocidad.

-_Mi bebé… Allen…_ -Escucha los pensamientos difusos de Lenalee que llegan hasta su mente gracias al vínculo mental aparentemente producido por el embarazo de ésta. Su rostro luce como piedra mientras, envuelto en su capa blanca, da otro salto para apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol y usarlo como resorte para salir disparado hacia delante.

-_Espérame, Lenalee._ –Piensa mientras planea envuelto en el resplandor de su inocencia. Esta parece palpitar cada vez que se detiene, como si resonara con la presencia de algo más que poco a poco está despertando.

En la delantera, la grieta dimensional abierta por Road se agota, expulsando a las tres Noés y a la exorcista no muy lejos de donde Allen va persiguiéndolas. Lenalee mira en todas direcciones, sorprendida, igual que la Noé de los sueños, que hace un pequeño gruñido.

-¡Road-sama! –Le dice Sakura, nerviosa. Serena mira hacia atrás y eleva la nariz, como si con ella sintiera el olor de Allen.

-Allen Walker se acerca a gran velocidad. Si sigue así no tardará mucho en alcanzarnos. –Le advierte dándose la vuelta hacia ella. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo más prudente será improvisar. La casa abandonada de los Chiore está cerca de aquí, podríamos utilizar ese lugar. –Propone urgida. Road mira a Lenalee, cuyo corazón no la deja defenderse de sus captoras, capaz solo de respirar agitadamente.

-Hagámoslo. Ese bebé… ese poder de los sueños va a ser mío. –Sentencia la Noé mirando altanera a su prisionera.- ¡Hay que darse prisa! –Invoca a Lero en su mano derecha, el cual al aparecer, mira en todas direcciones, aterrado.

-¡¡Lerolerolerolero!! ¡¿Dónde estóy?! ¡¡Road-tama!! –Se mueve agitadamente.

-Basta, Lero. –Lo golpea contra el piso, luego acerca su cara de calabaza a la suya.-Tenemos que irnos, Allen viene a por nosotras, y no se ve nada contento. Claro que eso lo hace verse más lindo, mejor que cuando está al lado de esta muñeca ridícula. –Comenta despectivamente.

-¿Estás celosa de mí, Road? –Le dice Lenalee, reuniendo fuerzas para desafiarla. Inmediatamente recibe un golpe en el rostro con la sombrilla, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre, pero sin que deje de mirarla con valor.

-Vamos ya. Es hora de romper la alcancía para sacar el dinero.- Dice impaciente, refiriéndose a su rival. Se monta sobre Lero y sale volando hacia la mansión abandonada. Sakura y Serena toman a Lenalee cada una por un brazo y dan un salto similar a los que está dando Allen para perseguirlas, dando zancadas suficientemente amplias como para poner distancia entre ellos de nuevo. Lenalee mira su cuerpo flotar en el aire atrapado por las garras de sus enemigas, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras siente como la criatura en su vientre se estremece ante la presencia de la intensa materia oscura. Sin embargo, logra concentrarse en su alrededor y fija uno de sus ojos en Sakura, cuyo rostro luce muy joven y poco experimentado como el de los demás Noés, casi humana, excepto por el color de sus ojos, su piel y sus estigmas.

-_Noé… o tal vez… _-Reflexiona al verla, pero luego la aprietan con más fuerza para aumentar el ritmo, rebotando de nuevo en el piso dando ligeros toques a él con la punta de sus pies, sin permitir que ella sienta la disminución de velocidad.- _Allen… _-Piensa de nuevo. En ese instante un rayo en negativo pasa por su cabeza. Recuerda que ambos comparten sus pensamientos cuando están cerca el uno del otro.- Si es así… entonces yo… -Sus ojos muestran su determinación, comienza disimuladamente a ver en todas direcciones con la esperanza de que las imágenes de su recorrido lleguen hasta Allen; sin darse cuenta de que a él no es al único al que le llegan.

-Lenalee… -Repite Allen. Débilmente, al estar tan separados, pero recibe algunos flashes de las imágenes que Lenalee observa. Su ojo antiakumas se activa, pero en vez de su pupila roja, una celeste se dibuja en su lugar, como si de repente supiera hacia donde debe dirigirse.

-_Ve, Allen… _-Como un eco lejano, la voz de Mana se escucha alrededor.

-Esto es… -Identifica sorprendido, pero se llena de esperanza.- ¡¡Allí voy!! –Da otro salto, cambiando de rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia la ruta de pistas trazada por su esposa. En medio del océano. El rayo de luz verde que surca el cielo también cambia de dirección al recibir las imágenes mentales.

-Puedo verlo de nuevo… -Dice Stella, volando con las alas extendidas, envuelta en el brillo del Fast Forward. Hace un gesto de determinación y vira en dirección a las coordenadas señaladas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Basti Garzel

Edad: 21 años

Color de cabello: café

Color de ojos: morados

Estatura: 1.64 mts

Peso: 50 kgs

Comida favorita: Ramen

Materia favorita: Anatomía (del tipo activa… cough…)

Tipo de inocencia: Cristal

Sincronización con su inocencia: Nivel crítico

Nombre de su inocencia: Flute Dancer

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Lavi y Maus, que ya recuperó sus cosas, tiran de frente la puerta de la entrada principal de la entrada secreta de la biblioteca, exponiendo a la luz a varios escribas que estaban ocupados llenando reportes escritos de historia a pura caligrafía. Todos los Bookman de la estancia se aproximan al ver al famoso par hacer una entrada tan espectacular.

-Son los futuros líderes… -Los reconoce uno de ellos, acomodándose los anteojos para distinguirlos, quitándose la capucha de su túnica de la cabeza. Los escribanos los miran con temor, mientras cuatro Bookmen se aproximan hacia el centro para recibirlos. Uno de ellos es el doble de alto que Lavi y muy musculoso, calvo, otros dos son guerreros normales, uno con espada y otro con látigo, y hay una mujer de apariencia estilizada, cabello rubio y facciones delicadas, que lleva guantes y botas con cuchillas en ellos, como si fuera una patinadora de hielo.

-¿Dónde está el salón de ceremonias? –Pregunta Lavi, en tono amenazante. Maus extiende su yoyo y se prepara para activar su inocencia, mientras él ya tiene su martillo aumentado al tamaño proporcional a su brazo.

-Así que era cierto el rumor. –Dice uno de los Bookmen que los enfrentan.- La pareja de Bookman genios que iban a dirigir a los clanes prefirieron ser padres antes de servir a la causa de la historia oculta.

-No hemos renunciado a eso. –Corrige Maus.- Es solo que…

-Es solo que no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso. –La corta Lavi, con voz seria. Su esposa lo mira de reojo, asintiendo ante su actitud. Su oponente se enfurece y saca su espada, desafiándolos.

-¿¡Creen que ser quienes son les da derecho a hablar así!? –Les dice dando un paso hacia delante. El yoyo de Maus pasa a gran velocidad trazando una línea de fuego que deja derretido el piso frente a él, impidiéndole dar otro paso.

-Si. –Responde la pelirroja en actitud poderosa. Los otros tres oponentes se quedan sorprendidos de su reacción, mientras el que se había adelantado gruñe irritado.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está el salón de ceremonias? ¡¿Dónde está Benji?! –Repite el Bookman Jr, haciendo crecer un poco más su martillo.

-No te lo diré. –Se niega el de la espada. Lavi frunce el seño y da un paso hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a los cuatro a la vez. Maus se queda observándolos seria, dispuesta a permitir a su esposo actuar a sus anchas.

-Yo que tu hablaría lo antes posible. Ninguno de nosotros tiene el tiempo de ponerse a hacerte hablar. –Amenaza la pelirroja mientras Lavi da otro paso.

-Pero… -Trata de negarse, pero Lavi se aproxima un poco más, con ira en la mirada.

-Tres… -Cuenta Maus, pragmática.

-Pero… -Empuña su espada, pero su pulso tiembla mientras ve al imponente Bookman aproximarse.

-Dos… -Sigue ella, seria.

-¡¡Espera!!! –Grita asustado el guerrero.

-Uno… -Termina de contar mientras Lavi empuña su arma y se dispone a dar el golpe.

-¡¡Están en el nivel superior!! ¡¡El ritual va a llevarse a cabo justo ahora!! –Confiesa aterrado, tirando su arma. Los otros tres Bookmen no se mueven, sorprendidos y muertos del miedo por la poderosa presencia de dos Bookman de tal nivel.

-¡¡¡Sello de cenizas!!! –Invoca Lavi, creando la insignia de fuego y lanzando a la serpiente de llamas hacia el techo de la edificación, rompiendo su camino hasta llegar al nivel superior del edificio, dispersándose. Maus rápidamente se abraza a él y éste extiende su martillo creciente para transportarse junto con ella hacia el salón, dejando atrás a los mediocres guardianes. El de la espada respira agitadamente, muerto de terror, mientras los otros tres lo dejan de lado y salen corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzar a la furiosa pareja Bookman en el salón de las ceremonias. Éstos, al llegar ahí, se encuentran con algunos Bookmen más, entre ellos un hombre de ropas sacerdotales chinas, que de inmediato los mira al entrar, también reconociéndolos. Lavi muestra los dientes al verlo, mientras Maus se pone lista para hacer su siguiente movimiento. El aparente sacerdote se da la vuelta y los mira con ojos imponentes, revelando que junto a él está Benji, acostado sobre un altar de mármol, dormido.

-¡¡¡Benji!!!! –Salta su madre al verlo. El sacerdote Bookman hace una mueca de satisfacción al ver su actitud.

-La ceremonia se cancela. –Espeta Lavi, amenazando a todos con su martillo creciente. Su esposa se esfuerza por controlarse luego de ver a su hijo a punto de ser marcado, con el arma para tal propósito ya lista entre las manos del sacerdote.

-Este niño es la esperanza para el futuro de nuestros clanes, futuro líder. –Responde el chino.- Como Bookman más poderoso que eres, deberías saber que tiene un potencial mucho más allá del que ustedes dos podrían llegar a tener juntos.

-Potencial o no, si no detenemos esto aquí y ahora, nuestra dirección no cambiará en nada lo que los Bookmen han sido durante tanto tiempo… -Aprieta los puños, cayendo en cuenta de su propia reflexión.- Es verdad… ¡¡cambiar el futuro implica cambiarnos a nosotros mismos!! –Discursa convencido. Todos a su alrededor comienzan a murmurar en respuesta a sus palabras. Bookman y Bookwoman han entrado al salón por la puerta principal y están atentos a la escena protagonizada por sus discípulos.

-Mocoso…

-Niñata… -Pronuncian los viejos en voz baja.

-Futuro líder… -Contesta de nuevo el sacerdote.- Aún eres muy joven para entender el significado de guiar a nuestros clanes. –Dice con intención de desmerecer su autoridad, empuñando de nuevo el hierro ardiente y dirigiéndose hacia Benji. Tanto Lavi como Maus hacen expresiones de horror y miedo.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas!!! –Grita el Bookman Jr. Corriendo hacia él, pero es detenido por el calvo musculoso de antes, que lo sujeta por atrás, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Bien hecho. Detengan a los líderes; por ahora no pueden pensar con claridad. –Ordena mientras levanta las manos para dar el golpe. El sujeto del látigo ataca a Maus, pero ella logra defenderse con su yoyo, haciéndolo a un lado. La mujer de las cuchillas intenta atacarla de frente, pero ella la esquiva con un movimiento hacia la derecha tan estilizado que parece un baile, dejándola atrás. Lavi logra deshacerse del musculoso con un golpe con el mango del martillo en el estómago y rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia el altar, donde sus ojos se petrifican, el golpe ha sido lanzado.

-¡¡¡¡BENJI!!!!!! –Grita el Bookman, incapaz de alcanzarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, la madre del chico ha logrado dar un salto utilizando el poder del Comet Compass, dando una vuelta de 360º sobre sí misma para ganar suficiente fuerza como para caer sobre el altar, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos, y dar una vuelta más, justo para recibir en su antebrazo izquierdo el calor del hierro ardiente, quemando a través de su ropa y marcando con fuego el brazo de la bookgirl, quien siente la ira de las llamas atravesar sus nervios, soltando un grito profundo al caer al lado del altar. Los ojos de Benji se han abierto y observa con miedo lo que acaba de suceder, todo el temblando por el temor del peligro tan cercano, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas al ver a su madre protegiéndolo con tanta fuerza, esforzándose por sonreírle aún en ese momento.

-Todo estará bien, Benji… -Murmura con voz dulce, esforzándose por mantenerse serena para él.

-Mamá… -Profiere con voz cortada. Lavi abre sus ojos desorbitados y da un grito de horror e ira a la vez.- ¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!! -Grita lanzándose con su martillo contra el sacerdote, golpeándolo en la cara de frente y lanzándolo varios metros a estrellarlo contra la pared. Bookman y la anciana saltan frente a todos y se disponen a proteger a sus alumnos.

-Ve, Lavi. –Le ordena el viejo. Lavi lo mira furioso, sosteniendo a su adolorida mujer entre los brazos. Niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, amenazando a todos con su martillo creciente.

-No. –Dice con voz cortante.

-Lavi… -Profiere Bookman. Maus se sostiene el brazo mientras Benji logra reincorporarse por su cuenta, acercándose a ellos lo más que puede, incapaz de articular palabra.

-¡¡No!! –Repite enojado.- ¡¡Ya estoy cansado de tener que huir siempre y ocultar lo que siento!! –Maus abre sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida de escucharlo decir eso.- ¡¡Si ustedes no querían que fuéramos nosotros, hubieran elegido que no lo fuéramos, pero lo hicieron por su maldito destino innegable!! ¡Ahora intentan pasar por sobre nuestra autoridad y marcar a MI hijo con un símbolo que él no comprende para obligarlo a llevar una vida que él no ha elegido!! ¡¡Y eso no es justo!! ¡¡¡Los Bookmen van a cambiar, y yo me encargaré de que así sea!! O de lo contrario, seré yo quien se encargue de matarlos a todos… -Termina amenazante. Toda la corte de miembros del clan que está dentro del salón retrocede ante la amenaza de Lavi.

-Tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros, mocoso. No digas palabras tan peligrosas, que luego de verdad te van a creer.- Lo disuade su maestro. Lavi gruñe en todas direcciones sin soltar a su esposa, quien haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, extiende su mano hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Maus…

-Todo está bien ahora, Lavi… Benji… -Musita mirando a su hijo con complacencia, procediendo a desmayarse. Lavi pone cara de preocupado y aproxima su rostro al suyo, desesperado, pero Bookman lo calma rápidamente.

-Descuida, no es nada, se desmayó por el dolor de la herida. –Le dice aproximándose hacia ellos, ya sin preocuparse de la reacción de los demás, que se han quedado dominados ante las palabras de su nuevo líder. El viejo se inclina ante la mujer y rompe la chaqueta que cubre la zona de la herida, ayudada de inmediato por la Bookwoman.

-Debemos atenderla de inmediato. –Comenta la anciana. Lavi observa impotente mientras proceden a llevársela, mientras Benji la mira de la misma forma, aún nervioso y terriblemente lleno de culpa por la herida de su madre.

-Mamá… -Musita débilmente. Lavi mira de nuevo al conglomerado y éstos al sentir su mirada, bajan la de ellos, como si aceptaran la autoridad del pelirrojo.

+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+

Tykki, atado de manos y pies, está encerrado en una celda llena de símbolos alquímicos que restringen la liberación de su poder, la cual está rodeada de barrotes potenciados por inocencia, en el compartimiento inferior de uno de los barcos que los transportan de regreso hacia la sede de la orden. Frente a él está Magdalena, observándolo con su característico aire de superioridad. El Noé del placer levanta su rostro y encuentra sus amarillas pupilas con las rojas de la albina, cuyos mechones de cabello la cubren parcialmente.

-Ara, ¿viniste a ver a tu prisionero? –Inquiere sugerente. La altanera exorcista de élite levanta la barbilla y lo mira como si viese a un perro.

-Solo quería ver como luce el orgullo aplastado de alguien que una vez se consideró poderoso. –Responde con aire superior.

-Soy poderoso. –Corrige él.- Más de lo que tú o cualquiera puede imaginarlo. Magdalena hace una sonrisa de incredulidad a la vez que su silla de ruedas gira hacia la derecha.

-Pues no me lo pareció a la hora de nuestro combate. Fuiste como todos, una simple rata evitando ahogarse en el vaso de agua en el que la sumergí. –Sus ojos se entrecierran como si recordara algo. Tykki percibe el gesto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en verdad me venciste? A lo mejor tenemos un motivo para perder, ¿no lo has considerado? –Interroga con curiosidad, expectante a su reacción.

-Lo he considerado. –Contesta cerrando los ojos.- Sin embargo, he llegado a la conclusión de que aunque así sea, ustedes no tienen la menor oportunidad de derrotarnos.

-Ciertamente ustedes no son exorcistas como aquellos chicos… -Recuerda a Allen y a su grupo. Su rostro dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.- Ustedes son algo diferentes… a los humanos… -Sugiere esperando a ver de nuevo algún gesto en el rostro de la chica de apariencia tan débil.

-Puede ser. –Responde sin gesticular, decepcionando al Noé. Le da la vuelta a su silla para darle la espalda y se aleja lentamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la galera. Tykki la mira irse y vuelve a sonreír.

-Definitivamente no es mi tipo, sin embargo… no está mal. –Dice en un tono indiferenciable entre lo sarcástico y lo interesado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Ahh!! –Grita Lenalee, empujada a caer sobre una cama dentro de la mansión abandonada, a la cual han entrado por la fuerza. La exorcista respira agitadamente, siendo sujetada por Sakura y Serena, mientras mira con horror y furia a la Noé, quien disfrutando de su paleta, la mira relamiéndose.- ¡¡Road!! ¡¡No puedes tocar a mi hijo!!! ¡¡¡Si lo haces nunca te lo perdonaré!!!!! –Le grita furiosa.

-Ohh, la siempre inútil y tonta Lenalee-chan me está amenazando con lastimarme… -Se toca las mejillas, fingiendo temor sarcásticamente. Lenalee gruñe mientras intenta zafarse de nuevo, bloqueada por completo por la fuerza de las asistentes.

-¡Digas lo que digas, esto no va a funcionar, no va a…! –Discursa animosa, pero sus palabras se cortan por otro golpe propinado por su corazón, el cual borra el iris de sus pupilas, dejándola sin oxígeno, obligándola a dar una bocanada de aire desesperadamente.

-Su corazón… este embarazo ha sido demasiado duro para ella en su condición. Su corazón ya no lo soporta, no en una situación como esta. –Explica Serena.

-¡Te lo mereces, tooonta! –Se burla Sakura. Road se adelanta un paso y deja su paleta de lado.

-Es hora de terminar el embarazo para que Lenalee pueda estar mejor de su corazón, ¿no? –La mira directo a los ojos, sonriendo sarcástica, más que antes. Lenalee se tensa y retrocede contra la cama lo más que puede, como si fuese un gato acorralado.

-¡Aléjate! –Le dice por primera vez con temor en su voz. Tanto que finalmente se decide a intentar activar sus botas oscuras, pero Serena y Sakura ponen sus manos disponibles en cada uno de los aros de sus tobillos, neutralizando la activación con su poder.- ¡¡¡¡GGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! –Grita Lenalee en tono agudo, revolviéndose inútilmente. Road sonríe sádica mientras se trepa sobre ella, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las de ella, sentada sobre sus rodillas, moviendo sus manos para tocar el vientre de la exorcista con ellos, acariciándolo macabramente. Nota el temblor en el cuerpo de Lenalee, siendo éste más obvio en sus ojos y sus labios. Le da curiosidad y extiende su mano izquierda para tocar la textura de su boca con el dedo, pero Lena le lanza una mordida en un último intento de defensa.

-Vaya, eres demasiado tímida, Lenalee. Estamos entre chicas, ¿no? Aventurarse a ese tipo de cosas es normal… -Se acuesta a un lado de ella, abrazando el bulto de su cuerpo.- Es cálido… tan humano como Allen y tu…

-Estás enferma… -Profiere Lena, asqueándose al sentir como Road restriega su mejilla contra su cuerpo. En ese instante la Noé cambia su mirada de nuevo a sádica y vuelve a sentarse sobre sus piernas, mirándola impaciente.- Dámelo ya… -Le dice mientras pone las manos sobre los costados de su víctima y comienza a masajearla con fuerza, estimulando sus músculos gracias al poder de su materia oscura. Lenalee siente el cambio en su cuerpo y comienza a intentar patalear, desesperada.- ¡¡¡Déjame!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!! ¡¡¡Déjame ir!!!!!! ¡¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡No!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!! –Grita mientras siente el bulto en su interior comenzar a moverse debido a la intervención. Sin embargo, la Noé se detiene súbitamente al sentir la presencia de alguien.

-Allen. –Reconoce su energía aproximándose. Sakura y Serena de inmediato saltan prestas a seguir cualquier orden de su líder; quien las mira y asiente.- Encárguense ustedes de él. Usen eso, que para eso lo desarrollamos. –Les ordena mientras se acuesta de nuevo sobre Lena, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos y quedando con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, presionando de nuevo su vientre con el peso de su cuerpo, el cual, aún siendo casi mínimo, produce malestar en el cuerpo de la exorcista.

-Tú te quedarás conmigo, mi linda Lenalee…

-Esto no te lo perdonaré… Road… -Contesta ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero reflejando fuerza en su rostro.

-¡¡¡No dejaré que lastimen a Lenalee!!!! ¡¡¡¡No permitiré que lastimen a mi familia!!!!!! -Grita Allen, apareciendo finalmente frente a la mansión y disponiéndose a entrar, pero Sakura y Serena rompen la ventana del cuarto y como dos meteoros caen frente a él, rompiendo el piso y lanzando rocas en todas direcciones. Allen rápidamente saca su espada y con ella bloquea todos los proyectiles de piedra. No pierde tiempo e intenta pasar en medio de ellas, pero Sakura retrocede y le lanza un rayo de materia oscura, que lo obliga a protegerse con su arma mientras es empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque.

-Tranquilo, Allen Walker. –Lo recibe Serena. Sakura se ve dispuesta a luchar, invocando una bola de energía negra en cada mano.- Hay cosas que es mejor dejar que sucedan, y éstas es una de ellas.

-Déjame pasar. –Les ordena furioso. La rubia Noé suspira mientras la pelirrosada gruñe de nuevo.

-¡No dejaremos nunca que te acerques a Road-sama! –Le dice en tono amenazante, casi gruñendo. Como respuesta, un corte de la espada de Walker pasa rosando su cabello, dejando en el aire algunas hebras rosadas, permitiendo que Walker la deje atrás, corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión. Serena vuelve a suspirar y levanta la mano derecha. De repente, Allen es de nuevo lanzando hacia atrás, esta vez por el ataque de una espada idéntica a la suya. Frente a él, y gracias al poder de Serena, un muñeco de Allen, igual a él, pero con cara de muñeco de trapo, ha aparecido, blandiendo su espada en modo Crown Clown. Allen se sorprende al verlo, pero se limita a prepararse para embestir de nuevo.

-_No tengo tiempo que perder, si no hago algo rápido, Lenalee va a…_ -Reflexiona rápidamente, pero su oponente se adelanta y carga hacia él lanzándole un corte con la espada, obligándolo a pararlo con la suya, provocando un choque de luces que caen en varias direcciones. Sakura mira sorprendida y luego observa a Serena, que permanece muy seria, como si le costara trabajo mantener la invocación de la sombra.

-No podrás pasar de aquí, Allen. Es el deseo de Road. –Le explica la rubia.

-¿El deseo de Road? ¡¡¿Y a quién rayos le importa eso?!! –Responde mientras se defiende de otro corte, pero el muñeco reacciona más rápido que él y luego de ser bloqueado, da una vuelta de 360º para ganar fuerza centrífuga y le propina un golpe en el costado, lanzándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad.

-Increíble… -Dice la joven Noé de cabello rosado. Allen se levanta de los escombros, pero al hacerlo es golpeado de nuevo, esta vez en el rostro, por un rodillazo propinado por el muñeco, que lo remata con otro golpe de su espada, esta vez golpeándolo directo en el hombro derecho, sacando de él una estela de sangre que mancha el aire.

-¡¡¡AAAAGGHHH!!!! –Profiere Walker, adolorido. Se pone serio y sigue los movimientos del Allen falso, quien salta hacia atrás y luego se impulsa hacia arriba con el pie derecho, preparándose para embestirlo de nuevo. Empuña su espada y se dispone a contraatacar, pero es frenado por Sakura, que interviene en la batalla lanzándole un bombardeo consecutivo de bolas negras.

-¡¡¡Muere!!! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! ¡muere! –Grita a máxima velocidad, mientras lanza la ráfaga de metralla. El muñeco Allen aprovecha el ataque para aterrizar en el lugar de los impactos y golpea a Allen de nuevo, quien sale de la nube de humo con la camisa destrozada, dejando expuesta la piel de su pecho y brazos, estrellándolo de nuevo, esta vez contra una de las paredes de la casa. El muñeco Allen, Serena y Sakura se quedan expectantes a su próximo movimiento. Allen quedó lleno de heridas debido a los ataques, sangrando por el ojo izquierdo, por la frente, la boca, la clavícula y los golpes de los impactos de la materia oscura, con todo su cuerpo temblándole.

-Le… na… lee… -Profiere esforzándose por ponerse de pie. Mientras tanto, Road sigue manoseando a Lenalee, buscando con sus garras la mejor forma para partir su vientre, habiendo destrozado ya parte de su vestido, y activado también las palpitaciones en su interior. Lenalee llora de dolor y miedo mientras siente a Road sobre ella, y a su bebé moviéndose lentamente hacia fuera, en medio de la sangre que ya cubre su cuerpo.

-No… aún no… no sin Allen… ¡¡¡Allen!!!! ¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!!!!!!! –Grita desesperada. Allen logra escuchar sus pensamientos de nuevo, llenándose de ira al sentir el temor de Lenalee. Se percata de que el muñeco se ha lanzado de nuevo contra él, pero se obliga a levantarse y tomando su espada entre las manos, logra repelerlo, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza que ahora es él quien se estrella contra un árbol del bosque circundante.

-¡¡¡No… toquen… a mi familia!!!!!! ¡¡¡no… la… toquen!!!!!!! –Grita descontrolado. Road deja de jugar al momento de sentir un cambio en el ambiente. Serena y Sakura también lo sienten, aterrándose ambas mientras frente a ellas se materializa la visión aterradora de Allen mirándolas con venganza e ira, ojos diferentes de los que nunca había mostrado.

-Allen… Walker… -Profiere Serena.

-Esta presencia es… es… -Tartamudea Sakura.

-Noé… -Finaliza Road, relamiéndose.

-No la toquen… -Allen levanta la mirada e identifica a sus oponentes. Su piel y sus ojos son ahora los de un Noé, mientras su cabello se mueve levemente gracias a la energía que envuelve su cuerpo.

-Esto no es Balance… -Sigue la Noé rubia.- Su ira… su deseo por salvar a esa mujer… ¿hizo esto? –Pregunta confundida. Un segundo después, un puñetazo directo en su rostro a supervelocidad detiene su reflexión, mandándola a volar a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sakura no alcanza a terminar de verlo cuando también recibe una patada que la estrella contra otra de las paredes de la casa, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAGGHHHHH!!!!! –Profieren ambas jóvenes. El Allen muñeco aparece de nuevo e intenta treparse a él, pero Allen se da la vuelta y gruñendo como un animal, lo atraviesa con el brazo derecho, destruyéndolo en un instante. Luego de hacerlo, se da la vuelta al sentir las presencias dentro de la casa, así que da un salto con tanta fuerza que llega ahí en un instante, rompiendo el techo gracias a su fuerza. Road lo recibe complacida, aplaudiéndole. Lenalee por su parte, se sorprende de verlo con esa apariencia.

-Allen… -Lo mira extrañada. Recuerda las veces anteriores de su transformación, así que se preocupa por él. Sin embargo, el dolor que siente es tanto que no le permite reaccionar.

-¡¡Bienvenido!! –Le dice Road, tratando de abrazarlo, pero Allen, cada vez más bestial, le contesta intentando golpearla. Sin embargo, Road se las arregla para esquivar el ataque.

-¡¡¡GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Profiere Walker, como si fuese una bestia. Luego se da la vuelta e intenta atacarla de nuevo, esta vez golpeándola en la mejilla, lanzándola contra la pared, pero ella se desvanece en una explosión de humo, apareciendo de nuevo sentada en Lero, sobre ellos.

-Allen… te quiero mucho, y también quiero a ese bebé, pero tú le quitas toda la gracia. –Se queja sobándose la mejilla.- En fin, dejaré que seas tú quien se la coma si es que tanto deseo tienes de hacerlo… -Sonríe sádica de nuevo. –Con esa apariencia, de seguro no tendrás reparo alguno en darte un festín… -Luego mira a Lenalee, altanera.- ¡Adiós, Lenalee! –Se despide desapareciendo tras su puerta. Serena y Sakura, aún en sus respectivos escombros, también desaparecen. Lenalee queda sola, frente a un Allen que no se parece al que ella conoce.

-Allen… -Dice débilmente. Los ojos de Allen parecen los de un animal. La sangre corre a través de dos estigmas que se han abierto al lado derecho de su frente, mientras su piel sigue gris, y sus músculos tensos. Ella intenta levantarse para tocarlo, arrastrándose sobre la cama para llegar hasta él, extendiendo su mano para tocarle la mejilla.- Allen… todo estará bien, ya hemos superado esto antes… tranquilo… ya estoy bien… -Le dice con voz calmada, mostrando una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas. Walker parece reaccionar ante sus palabras y deja que se acerque para tocarla. Lenalee siente en su mano la respiración agitada que sopla por su nariz, así como el calor que emana su cuerpo, tanto que la lastima. Sin embargo, no le importa y pone sus dedos sobre su rostro. Pero al hacerlo, la inocencia de su cuerpo reacciona contra la materia oscura de Allen, sacándolo de control y enfureciéndolo de nuevo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo, reaccionando instintivamente y golpeando a su esposa, lanzándola de la cama y estrellándola contra la pared del cuarto, rebotando de espaldas contra ésta y cayendo al piso.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!! –Grita Lenalee, sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo. De repente siente de nuevo que su bebé baja un poco más por culpa de los estímulos de Road, pero ahora, gracias al golpe recibido, comienza a sangrar, dejando salir el líquido de la fuente hacia el exterior, mojando sus piernas y el piso que la rodea, siguiendo a éste la sangre que viene desde su interior, sintiendo el agudo dolor de un bebé ya urgido por nacer, retorciéndose en el piso mientras frente a ella está su esposo, transformado en el demonio que deberían combatir.- Allen… -Profiere mirándolo débil, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Allen sigue como un animal y se lanza de nuevo hacia ella, pero es frenado por un meteoro verde brillante que llega del cielo y en un instante lo empuja hasta afuera de la casa, dejándolo en un cráter. Stella ha aparecido haciendo su entrada con una patada de bota oscura, preparándose para enfrentarlo, sorprendida de lo que ve.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Le dice aproximándose a ella, mirando el agua de la fuente y la sangre de la incipiente hemorragia.- ¡Por Dios, Lenalee! –Trata de ayudarla, pero ella la detiene con la mano.

-Aún puedo… sopor..tar… -Le dice adolorida.- Pero… detén… a Allen… por favor… -Le dice en medio de lágrimas. Stella la mira indecisa, pero aprieta los dientes y asiente. Se da la vuelta y observa que Allen ya se está levantando, y como una bestia se prepara para volver a embestir.

-Esto no se ve bien… Allen… esto es algo que no me esperaba… -Traga saliva mientras se prepara para defender a Lenalee del hombre que la ama, y por quien ella siente lo mismo.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+--++-

(Avance)

Stella ha llegado a tiempo para enfrentarse a Allen, a quien la ira y la impotencia convirtieron temporalmente en Noé, desatando una lucha de titanes. La hora destinada llega y el nacimiento del bebé Walker finalmente se realiza, dando lugar a lágrimas de arrepentimiento y felicidad, frente a un camino que se abre ante una niña cuyo don salvará más que las almas…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Niña querida

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Omake

Kanda se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño luego de levantarse. Al cruzar la esquina, se da cuenta de que hay una fila como de quince chicas queriendo entrar antes que él.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Te lo dijimos, vamos a estar aquí hasta que atrapemos al secuestrador. –Le dice Majo.

-¿¿¿EEH??? ¡¿era en serio?! –Mira en todas direcciones. A un lado ve a Dircray cepillándose los dientes y al otro a Anko abriendo la nevera.

-Si, y va a tardarse, sempai está muy ocupado con el siguiente cap. –Le comenta Uzumaki girl.

-Disculpe todas las molestias, Kanda-san. –Se disculpa Samy.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡tráiganlo ya!! ¡¡váyanse todas!! –Saca su Mugen y se prepara para atacar, pero se detiene ante el sonido de una bazooka cargándose.

-Atrévete… -Lo amenaza Rukia-chan. Se cierran las cortinas y se oye una explosión.

+-+-+-+-+-+---+-+

Uff… espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que me emocioné un poco al hacerlo, jejeje… ya por fin el próximo cap nace el bebé, es algo que estaba esperando con ansia. Sin embargo, Allen va a sentirse culpable por haber lastimado a Lenalee, y va a ser muy triste escribir eso…

Kanda sale más también el próximo, se que les debo un poco más de él. Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario.

Hasta luego.


	10. Niña querida

10ª noche – **Niña querida**

Arca del Conde

Los anteojos brillantes del Conde del Milenio brillan en la oscuridad de una habitación. Se abre una puerta detrás de él, llena de luz, sobre la cual está dibujada la sombra de una niña de ojos rojo intenso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Has venido, mamá. –Saluda el Milenario, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

-No me perdería esto por nada, hijo. –Responde la chiquilla.

-Yeyeyey, este proyecto me está saliendo mucho más ambicioso de lo que pensaba. Exponer así a mis muchachos no deja de darme desconfianza. –Le dice mientras se mueve a través de una mesa de experimentos. Lilith se adelanta unos pasos más y deja ver su pequeño cuerpo en el interior del salón, cubierta por un pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes.

-Road ya está ejecutando el plan. Si lo consigue, ya no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos.

-¿Será así? –Replica desconfiado.

-Si no lo es, de todos modos están tus otros muchachos, ¿no es así? –Le dice animosa.- Y si ellos fallan, aún tengo a mi Sayoko y a Helena.

-Oh, ¿aún están ellas contigo?

-Una madre siempre buscará ver a sus hijos, aunque eso implique hacer un pacto con el diablo. –Le explica llegando hasta él y sentándose en la mesa sobre la que él está trabajando. Su pequeño cuerpo contrasta con la gran figura del Conde, cuya cara es casi del tamaño de ella completa.

-Una madre… es interesante que tú lo menciones. –Se burla el Conde.

Eso no aplica cuando la madre es el mismo demonio. –Corrige moviendo los pies de atrás hacia delante, en su actitud infantil adoptada.- Espero que los hijos que estamos creando con mi sangre estén siendo de utilidad.- Agrega cambiando de tema.

-Ohh, pero son maravillosos. Gracias a ellos mi producción de Akumas ha aumentado como nunca.

-¿Ya tienes suficientes? –Se para y lo mira emocionada.

-Aún no, pero pronto. –Le dice sonriendo.- Cuando así sea tu serás la primera en saberlo.

-Jijiji, eso espero. –Dice sonriendo con las manos en las mejillas. En ese momento los dos se quedan fríos, sintiendo en sus mentes el relámpago de la presencia del catorceavo.

-Esta presencia… -Le dice Lilith al Conde.

-Si… es muy parecida a la de él. –Le contesta mirándola con brillo en sus anteojos.- Sin embargo, hay algo diferente… no es la misma… no aún… -Reflexiona mientras busca sentir la presencia más claramente.

-¿Crees posible que despierte? –Inquiere la pequeña castaña. Su suave piel y sus grandes ojos contrastan con los del Conde.

-No. Definitivamente aún no. Sin embargo, en esta forma podría ser aún más peligroso para quien esté cerca de él… -Sonríe complacido.- Me pregunto quién será…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Allen… -Musita Lenalee, arrastrándose por el piso en medio del charco de sangre que la rodea, soportando el dolor de las contracciones cada vez más intensas dentro de su cuerpo, preludio del inminente nacimiento. Logra llegar hasta la orilla de los escombros para asirse de una roca y elevar la mirada hacia la escena frente a ella. Stella dándole la espalda, protegiéndola de Allen, quien, convertido en Noé, las mira como si no las conociera, apretando fuertemente su puño derecho y preparándose para combatir, habiendo dejado su espada Crown Clown tirada en el piso, cerca de ellos.- Allen… -Repite de nuevo Lena.- No puedo oírte… no estás… ¿Dónde estás…? ¡¡Allen!! –Llora sintiendo la soledad que emana del Noé que las acecha. Una nueva contracción hace que se retuerza de dolor y esfuerzo.- Por favor… soporta un poco más… no quiero hacer esto sin Allen… no podré hacerlo sin él… -Murmura hablándole a su bebé.

-¡Lenalee! –Le grita Stella mirándola por encima del hombro. Allen solo tuerce la cabeza y las mira como si no entendiera lo que está sucediendo.

-Jujuju… -Profiere el por ahora Noé mostrando una sonrisa que literalmente abarca de oreja a oreja, tronando los dedos de la mano y dando un paso hacia delante.

-Allen… -Musita la pelinegra, invocando su escudo y preparándose para luchar.-_ Si no voy en serio no seré capaz de detenerlo._ –Piensa mientras mira el cuerpo de su amigo, rodeado completamente de materia oscura.- Si en verdad es un Noé, la única forma de derrotarlo es… -Vuelve la mirada hacia la espada de exorcismo de Allen, clavada en la tierra. Al verla recuerda el instante hace cinco años cuando intentó copiar su inocencia la última vez, y las quemaduras que sufrió al hacerlo. Toda ella tiembla por unos instantes y da un suspiro.- No puedo usar su inocencia contra él, pero…

-¡¡¡¡GGAAAAAAHHHH!!!! –La interrumpe el rugido de Allen, quien fuera de control salta sobre ella, como una bestia que se arroja sobre su presa, sorprendiéndola con el impacto de su puño contra su mejilla a gran velocidad, creando una pared de presión de aire hacia atrás mientras el cuerpo de Stella es empujado por la fuerza del impacto, aplastada en medio de ambas corrientes de viento, saliendo disparada hacia atrás un segundo después por el poder del puñetazo, estrellándose contra un árbol y partiéndolo por la mitad. La corriente de aire generada mueve los cabellos de Lenalee con la fuerza de una tormenta, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¡¡Stella!! –Grita mientras se esfuerza por soportar su dolor. Stella logra levantarse del impacto habiéndose protegido del golpe con el campo de energía de inocencia que copió de Maus tiempo atrás, envuelta en una bola brillante que rápidamente se disuelve. Da un paso hacia delante y se limpia la sangre de la boca, luciendo la marca del puño de Allen en su mejilla. Éste gruñe al verla, preparándose para una nueva embestida.

-¡¡Allen!! –Le grita con voz fuerte.- ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Lenalee te necesita! –Trata de convencerlo haciendo ademanes con las manos y caminando hacia el frente, pero Walker detiene su avance moviendo su brazo como di diera un golpe al aire, generando una onda de corte que hace una zanja en el piso cortándole el paso a la exorcista, quien sorprendida, levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los suyos de nuevo.- Allen… -Repite como si en verdad no lo reconociera.

-A un lado… -Dice el exorcista convertido mientras levanta su brazo hacia ella.

-¡No! ¡No mientras no vuelvas en ti mismo! –Insiste suplicante, poniendo un pie más allá de la línea trazada. Allen frunce el seño y crea una bola de energía negra en su mano, bombardeándola en el mismo instante que pone el pie, haciendo una explosión a su alrededor. Luego sonríe descontrolado y vuelve a ver a Lenalee, que luce asustada y temblando, sin despegar su mirada de él.

-Allen… ¿Dónde estás? –Repite mientras examina al enemigo que tiene frente a ella. De repente Allen es empujado hacia un lado por una lluvia sucesiva de flechas de inocencia que explotan en su espalda, provocando otro estallido de luz. Stella se ha logrado poner de pie luego del ataque recibido, habiendo contraatacado luego de protegerse con el campo de energía de Maus. Jadea un poco mirando a Lenalee, sabiéndola incapaz de moverse más lejos de lo que se encuentra en este momento. Profiere un pequeño gruñido mientras dirige su mirada hacia su oponente.

Allen se levanta de nuevo y tuerce la cabeza, ahora hacia la izquierda, mirándola fijamente, pero como si no hubiera ninguna profundidad en su mirada. Stella aprieta los dientes y levanta las manos para recibir el nuevo ataque, sus piernas tiemblan mientras con los ojos busca la manera de parar el cuerpo de su adversario sin lastimarlo.- Allen…- Musita en tono bajo. Recuerda una imagen de ambos comiendo dangos en la cafetería de la Orden, otra más de ambos junto con Lenalee saliendo en una misión, sonrientes, y una más de él y su esposa sonriendo felices esperando a su bebé. Su boca tiembla y sus ojos se humedecen, entristecida por la situación.- ¡¡¡¡Allen!!!! ¡¡Tienes que despertar de una vez!!! –Grita ansiosa. Al instante siguiente sus pupilas se contraen para ajustarse a ver de cerca de Allen, quien en un segundo se ha desplazado volando hasta ella, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara, el cual esquiva inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiendo en su rostro el aire cortado por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡¡Gahh!! –Gruñe de nuevo Walker, apoyando un pie en el piso y lanzando una patada redonda con el otro. Stella termina de empujarse hacia atrás y poniendo las manos en el piso, da una vuelta redonda para retroceder, evitando de nuevo el empeine de su atacante, se apoya de nuevo en sus pies y da un salto impulsándose con ellos de nuevo hacia el frente, proyectando el martillo creciente en su mano derecha y lanzando un golpe frontal con el a la cabeza de Allen; quien detiene el ataque moviendo su mano hacia arriba, interceptando la cara del martillo con su palma extendida. Mira furioso a Stella y aprieta el martillo con tanta fuerza que lo fulmina, sublimándolo en gas de inocencia que se disuelve en el aire. En el mismo instante la exorcista extiende sus alas y vuela con ellas horizontalmente hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda a su oponente, quien sonríe y da un salto para perseguirla, golpeándola con la cabeza directo en su estómago.

-¡¡Cough!! –Profiere ella quedándose sin aire, empujada por la embestida de Walker, que los lleva a ambos a estrellarse contra otro árbol.

-¡¡Stella!!! ¡¡Allen!!! –Grita Lenalee, esforzándose por resistir mientras observa la pelea. Una nueva contracción genera un dolor eléctrico que recorre su cuerpo; sus músculos se contraen dando lugar a un poco más de hemorragia.- Ugh… -Profiere soportándolo. Mira de nuevo el lugar del impacto y se da cuenta de que ninguno de ellos está ahí. Dirige la mirada entrecerrada en todas direcciones hasta que ve a Stella en el cielo, volando dejando tras de sí una estela de inocencia, evitando una y otra vez las embestidas de Allen, que como un tiburón volador intenta pasar desgarrándola volando para estrellarse con ella y rebotando desde todas direcciones, golpeándola en un brazo y desgarrando la manga de su chaqueta, dejando visible la piel de su brazo.- ¡¡Stella!! –Grita de nuevo Lena. Allen instintivamente mueve su cabeza para mirarla, instante que Stella aprovecha para invocar en las puntas de sus dedos los hilos de inocencia de Marie. Cuando su oponente se percata, le gruñe furioso y vuela de nuevo hacia ella dispuesto a reventarla, pero Stella mueve sus alas para trazar un círculo y evitar ser embestida por él en el instante en que la taclea, aprovechando para lanzar su ataque.

-¡¡¡NOEL ORGANON!!! –Invoca extendiendo los hilos alrededor de Allen, envolviéndolo como si fuera una red de pescar, deteniendo su avance y electrocutándolo con el poder de la inocencia.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! –Grita bestialmente el exorcista. Stella extiende sus alas al máximo y las utiliza para balancearse y ganar la estabilidad para darle vueltas a Allen, atrapado en la red, moviéndolo en círculos y creando una fuerza centrífuga a su alrededor.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!! –Grita finalmente soltando la red y lanzando el proyectil contra la tierra, generando otra explosión. La exorcista respira agitadamente, expectante al resultado de su ataque.- Allen… Allen es mucho más fuerte que yo… -Reflexiona jadeando y limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca.- Si usara eso, probablemente podría igualarlo… -Reflexiona recordando su transformación de Balance, una imagen suya de mitad Noé mitad exorcista.- Sin embargo… -Mira a Allen y se ve a sí misma convertida en Noé, sonriendo de la misma forma sádica. El miedo a eso la invade, distrayéndola de la batalla.- No puedo... Allen… No soy capaz… -Murmura en tono bajo. Mira a Walker y trata de serenarse, pero es asaltada por las memorias de su Noé. Ve una escena de la onceava y el catorceavo mirándose enamorados en medio de un campo de rosales. Se queda pálida. Un momento silencioso se da en su mente mientras la imagen de los Noés se transforma en una de Allen con ella mirándose de la misma forma. Sus ojos se congelan y su cuerpo deja de reaccionar, sorprendida de estar teniendo esa visión. Su cuerpo permanece en el aire, inmóvil. Mientras, en la tierra, Allen lucha por zafarse de la red de inocencia, casi lográndolo. Lenalee está caminando tambaleante para aproximarse, dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella. Mira a Stella y se preocupa.

-¡¡Stella!!! –Le grita para despertarla. Stella reacciona mirando en todas direcciones. En su mente, la imagen cambia de nuevo, ahora hacia una de Kanda solo de espaldas hacia ella, en medio de un jardín de cerezos.

-Kanda… -Murmura conmovida. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras al mismo tiempo siente el calor de la pasión reprimida de la Noé de su interior aumentar exponencialmente al estar tan cerca de la presencia de su amado. Al mismo tiempo, Allen logra romper la red que lo detenía y le lanza otra mirada furiosa; Stella retrocede un poco mientras los ojos de ambos se reflejan en los del otro, amarillo y verde. Los labios de Allen se mueven silenciosos, pronunciando un nombre, el cual ella se sorprende de oír, confundida; pero logra dejarlo de lado y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

-Allen… -Repite Lenalee aproximándose erráticamente hacia ellos.

-INOCENCIA… ¡¡HOLY COPYCAT!! ¡¡ESPEJO DE PROYECCIÓN!! –Invoca Stella abriendo los ojos de golpe, sus pupilas brillando verde inocencia, reflejando en ellos la espada de Allen, que sigue clavada en el piso cerca de ellos; creando en su mano derecha una copia proyectada de ella.

-Es… Crown… Clown… pudo copiarla… finalmente… -Identifica Lenalee.- Pudo copiar la inocencia de Allen… -Mira la espada que sigue en el piso. Allen gruñe de nuevo mientras flexiona las rodillas y levanta su brazo, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Stella empuña el arma y se prepara para embestir, mirando de reojo la espada original que aún yace en el piso.

-Será un solo movimiento, Kanda-san.- Dice recordando la pose Nigento de Kanda, con las espadas dobles.- Si logro ser lo suficientemente rápida, de seguro podré… -Reflexiona atenta a los movimientos de Walker.- Debo ser como tú, de un solo movimiento debo ser capaz… -Luego recuerda a Allen normal, sonriente. SE decide y se lanza contra él, empuñando la espada con la mano derecha.- ¡Aaaahh!!!!! –Grita lanzando el corte frontal; sin embargo, Allen lo detiene con la mano y le da una patada hacia la izquierda, haciéndola rodar en el aire a gran velocidad, pero Stella aprovecha el impulso de su patada para girar aún más rápido y dirigirse hacia donde yace la espada de exorcismo original tirada en el piso, aterrizando junto a ella y empuñándola con la mano izquierda, quedándose con una en cada mano, imitando el estilo de espadas dobles de Kanda, pero con las espadas Crown Clown.

-¡Tomó la espada original! –Observa Lenalee. Allen la mira más descontrolado que antes, listo para lanzarse de nuevo hacia ella.

-Crown Clown… ¡¡¡Doble redención!!! –Enuncia Stella, sosteniendo ambas armas. Allen se arroja sobre ella para atacarla, pero esta vez Stella se defiende con la espada izquierda, creando una reacción de inocencia que lo empuja hacia atrás; luego da un paso hacia delante y logra conectar un corte con la espada de la derecha en su costado, haciéndolo rodar sobre su cara por el piso, abriendo una herida debajo de su costilla.

-¡¡¡GGGAAAAHHH!!! –Grita Walker, cayendo al piso, electrificado. Con dificultad logra ponerse de pie y se prepara para seguir atacando, pero Stella no le permite recuperarse, lanzándose sobre él con ambas espadas a la vez, de las cuales solo alcanza a parar una, recibiendo de nuevo otro corte de inocencia que hace una cicatriz de cruces en su pecho, quemándolo.-¡¡GAAAAHHH!! –Grita adolorido, dando un salto para retroceder. Los ojos de Stella lucen pragmáticos mientras cae delicadamente al piso y al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia delante impulsada con la energía de las espadas, embistiendo de nuevo a Allen, dándole un golpe en la mejilla con la espada de la derecha mientras le da uno en las rodillas con la de la izquierda, haciéndolo girar en el aire y mandándolo a estrellarse de nuevo contra más rocas, saltando tras él extendiendo sus alas y volando en picada. Lenalee mira la cara de su amiga y con horror nota que ha perdido su expresión amable de antes, sustituida por un rostro que solo desea batalla, que se dirige en picada a atravesar el pecho de Allen, que aún no ha logrado recuperarse, todo cortado por las cruces, pero aún en modo Noé.

-¡¡¡¡Es tu fin!!!!! –Grita la pelinegra poseída por el tremendo poder de las inocencias que manipula.

-¡¡OTOKAZE!! –La secuencia se interrumpe cuando Lenalee invoca sus botas oscuras y a pesar de su estado se mueve para ubicarse entre el ataque de Stella y el malherido cuerpo de Allen. Al hacerlo de su cuerpo vuelve a salir un poco más de sangre debido la presión ejercida a su cuerpo.- ¡¡¡¡¡No lo mates!!!!! ¡¡¡Si lo atacas así, vas a matarlo!!! –Le suplica la peliverde a su amiga. Stella reacciona, pero no es capaz de detener el ataque, dejando que las dos espadas vayan de frente contra la embarazada.

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!!!!! –Grita Stella. Allen, al ver la sucesión de eventos que pasan frente a sus ojos, parece regresar a su conciencia.

-Le…na… lee… -Logra articular en el mismo instante que Lena es impactada por las espadas de exorcismo. Sin embargo, estas no logran tocarla. Sin darse cuenta, a su alrededor se ha formado un campo de energía tan poderoso que repele el ataque de Stella, quitándole ambas armas de las manos, lanzando las espadas a través del aire, las cuales vuelan hasta clavarse detrás de ella, apagando también su invocación de inocencia y empujándola hacia atrás. El campo de energía que la rodea se expande a su alrededor y cubre también a Allen, mientras Lenalee se vuelve hacia él y lo mira amorosamente.

-Allen… -Su amable voz resuena en sus oídos, y llega hasta su mente, como si despejara su mirada.

-Lenalee… -La mira mientras sus ojos recuperan su color natural y se llenan de lágrimas. La espada de exorcismo se cuantiza y regresa a formar su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que la pareja se queda fija el uno en torno al otro. La piel de Noé de Allen se fracciona y se rompe, sus estigmas se cierran y las cruces se subliman, se curan sus heridas y sus sentidos regresan.

-Allen, Lenalee… -Dice Stella, mirando el extraño fenómeno. De repente, se ve en medio del mundo blanco de los pensamientos, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por la intensa luz, escuchando las mentes de Allen y Lenalee, cuyos sentimientos fluyen en la atmósfera. Mira hacia delante y ambos lucen igual que ella._- Puedo oírlo… estos son… sentimientos…_ -Se lleva las manos al pecho, súbitamente conmovida.- _Este es el amor… el amor que los rodea… puedo sentir que llega hasta mi… _-Un par de lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras se lleva las manos al pecho, contrayendo sus extremidades hacia ella.- _Este amor… _-Piensa mientras siente como el sentimiento la inunda. Mientras, Allen y Lenalee siguen viéndose mutuamente, como si en medio de ese espacio blanco sus corazones palpitaran al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el flujo de sentimientos se interrumpe cuando el corazón de Lenalee late diferente, terminando el efecto.

-Ahh… -Profiere sin fuerzas, cayendo de lado. Allen, ya vuelto a la normalidad, reacciona y rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos, untándose de su sangre. Al hacerlo, recuerda claramente el momento en el que, fuera de control, la golpeó arrojándola contra la pared. Sus pupilas se contraen y ahora es él quien tiembla.

-Lenalee… ¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –La llama moviéndola delicadamente. Stella se recupera del éxtasis de la experiencia y se levanta corriendo hacia él.

-¡Allen! –Llega Stella a su lado. Mira a su amigo, cuyo rostro ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero que luce una expresión llena de culpa.

-Stella, sujeta tu a Lenalee, yo… yo no… -Intenta dársela, pero Lenalee lo detiene poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-Allen… no me dejes… Allen… -Se abraza a él con las fuerzas que le quedan. Allen la mira asustado y desesperado, notando la gran cantidad de sangre que ha perdido, abrazándola de regreso de la mejor forma que puede, dándole un delicado beso en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Lenalee… -No puede evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas de culpabilidad sobre los cabellos de su esposa, juntando su cara a la suya lo más cerca posible. Stella los observa de pie, junto a ellos.

-Allen… -Lo mira de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él toma su mano con la de él y la aprieta contra su mejilla, fuerte y frágilmente.

-Allen, debemos darnos prisa. Lenalee no se ve nada bien, y por lo que pude oír… o lo que sea que haya sido eso...- Observa refiriéndose al sonido de sus mentes.-…Road abusó mucho de ella… -Le recuerda con timidez.- Debemos hacer algo rápido…

-¡¡AAggghh!!!! –Se queja Lenalee, sin fuerzas para seguir soportando las contracciones. Allen la toma entre sus brazos sin despegar su vista de ella.

-Todo estará bien… -Le dice al oído, sin dejar de llorar. Mira a Stella y ella le asiente.- Ayúdame, Stella. –Le suplica con ojos determinados, aún húmedos por sus lágrimas.

-… No tienes que pedirlo. –Responde su amiga, sonriendo suavemente, esforzándose por ser fuerte para él. Ambos miran a Lenalee, que aún se retuerce de dolor, y salen en dirección al pueblo cercano.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La lluvia cae pesada y gruesa en la llanura brumosa por la cual se abren paso los dos exorcistas. Allen, aún con el pecho desnudo debido a su pelea, lleva a Lenalee en brazos, cubierta por lo que queda de la chaqueta de Stella, protegiéndola de la lluvia. La pelinegra va al frente mientras el peliblanco la sigue sin despegarse un milímetro de su esposa, finalmente saliendo del bosque y llegando hasta una villa ubicada en las faldas de la montaña. Stella sonríe esperanzada mientras corre delante de ellos para buscar alojamiento. Allen también luce esperanzado del descubrimiento.

-Lenalee, hemos llegado a una villa. –Le informa con alivio en su voz. Lenalee lo mira levantando la cabeza hacia él y sonriéndole débilmente, haciéndole frente ale dolor que la invade de forma cada vez más intensa.

-Eso me alegra… -Contesta con voz quebrada.- Ugh… -Profiere ante una nueva contracción. Allen baja la pendiente con ella en brazos y llegan hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde Stella se ha detenido, estando de pie, estática.

-¿Stella? –Pregunta Allen. La lluvia los tiene completamente empapados y temblando de frío. Stella, cuyas ropas están hechas jirones por su batalla con Allen, se da la vuelta y lo mira con un atisbo de frustración en la mirada.

-Esto… -Intenta decirle, pero su voz se quiebra. Allen no soporta la espera y con su esposa en brazos pasa de lado a su amiga y se dirige a tocar la puerta de la entrada más cercana.

-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Ayúdenme por favor!! ¡¡mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz y está mal herida!! –Suplica Walker gritando lo más fuerte que puede para ganarle al ruido de las gotas estrellándose contra el piso. Al interior de la casa se divisan luces, pero las puertas no se abren. El rostro de Allen acongoja y vuelve a asomar humedad en sus cuencas oculares.- ¡¡¡Por favor!!! ¡¡abran la puerta!!!!

-No abrirán, Allen. Ninguno de ellos lo hará… -Le dice Stella, con la mirada hacia el piso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza. Sale corriendo a la siguiente casa y toca la puerta con golpes fuertes, pero tampoco tiene respuesta.- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡nuestro hijo está por nacer!! –Grita de nuevo. Esta vez la puerta se abre, iluminando el rostro de Allen con esperanza, la cual se disuelve rápidamente al toparse con el ataque de un tridente para heno que es lanzado directo contra su cara, obligándolo a retroceder, sorprendido.

-¡¡Váyanse de aquí, malditos monstruos!! –Le grita el campesino que lo ataca. Sus palabras dejan frío a Allen, haciéndolo recordar su reciente transformación.- ¡¡Ustedes son los monstruos que estaban destruyendo la casa del bosque!! ¡¡¡lárguense de aquí!!! –Le grita de nuevo, intentando golpearlo con la herramienta, pero Stella interviene poniéndose frente a ellos y quitándosela de las manos.

-¡Basta! –Lo regaña molesta.

-¡¡Como sea, no nos van a lastimar a nosotros, monstruos!! –Responde sin intimidarse, retrocediendo y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. Luego de eso, los tres exorcistas son testigos del cierre de todas las puertas y ventanas cercanas que aún quedaban abiertas en las cercanías.

-Monstruos… -Repite Allen.- Se refería a mi… -Dice con culpabilidad.- Y es verdad… en ese momento lo era… y aún ahora también… -Acerca a Lenalee a su pecho mojado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desvanecerse cada vez más.- Y ahora, por mi culpa, mi familia…

-¡¡No lo digas!! –Lo detiene Stella.- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así! –Lo regaña enérgica, también llorando, pero mostrándose más ecuánime.- No tienes derecho a darte por vencido… ni tú, ni Lenalee. Ninguno de los dos lo tiene… ¡¡ustedes dos eligieron ser felices, así que deben intentarlo hasta el final!! –Grita enérgica. La lluvia arrecia y cae sobre ellos con más fuerza que antes, pero ninguno se mueve un centímetro. En ese instante los dos identifican a una niña que se ha asomado desde el umbral de una cabaña cercana, mirándolos con ojos compasivos. Allen cruza su triste mirada con la suya, observándose ambos por un instante largo.

-… Pueden ir a la cueva… -Espeta finalmente la chiquilla.

-Cueva… -Repite Walker.

-El lugar que usamos para jugar… creo que pueden usarlo. –Les dice con complicidad.- Mamá no me dejará traerlos aquí, pero pueden ir… -Señala con el dedo a la formación rocosa que está en la pendiente un poco más arriba de ellos. Luego la madre abre la puerta y la hala de nuevo hacia adentro. Allen y Stella se miran el uno al otro, sus rostros bañados por la lluvia. Asienten. Los jadeos de Lenalee siguen, incapaz siquiera de abrir los ojos, solo quejándose del dolor a través de sus gemidos.

-Vamos. –Indica Allen. –Stella sale delante de él para indicar el camino.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Maus está tendida en una cama, boca abajo, desvestida hasta la cintura, pero llena de vendajes que cubren su pecho y su brazo, especialmente alrededor del lugar de la quemadura. Lavi está sentado junto a ella con Benji sobre sus piernas, quien está dormido luego de pasar en vela toda la noche por ella.

-Maus… -Repite el pelirrojo, mirándola con ojos preocupados y enamorados a la vez. La tranquilidad del rostro de su esposa parece mayor incluso que la que sus maestros bookman reflejan siempre a pesar de las quemaduras que recibió.- Es mi culpa… si yo hubiera movido mi inocencia un poco más rápido, entonces tú no hubieras tenido que cubrir a Benji… es solo mi culpa…

-No, es mi culpa, papá… -Se escucha la voz del niño, abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

-Ben… -Profiere el Bookman, sorprendido de verlo despierto.- Escucha, Benji, yo…

-Por mi culpa mamá está lastimada y tú estás triste… si yo no fuera como soy, entonces todo estaría bien. –Reflexiona muy serio, separándose del pecho de su papá y mirando el cansado rostro de su madre.

-¡No digas eso! –Corrige Lavi con tono más fuerte.- Nunca digas que es tu culpa. –Rechina los dientes, sintiéndose mal por haber hablado así en frente de su hijo.- Los papás hacemos las cosas porque así decidimos hacerlas, y no tiene nada que ver si los hijos están involucrados o no, ¿está claro?

-Pero papá, si yo…

-No es tu culpa, Benji. –Insiste Lavi, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Por favor.- Le dedica una sonrisa.- Tu mamá estará muy triste si sabe que te sientes culpable por lo que ella hizo, ¿lo entiendes?

-… No estoy seguro… -Dice en tono tímido, mirando de nuevo a su madre inconsciente.

-Yo tampoco, pero se que así funciona… -Lo abraza. Benji también lo rodea con sus brazos, derramando unas lágrimas. El bookman cierra los ojos y escucha los gemidos culpables de su heredero.

-_Si yo pudiera llorar, te juro que lloraría mucho más que tú…_ -Piensa mientras abraza a su hijo con los ojos cerrados.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Es el la imagen del sueño del mundo destruido que siempre tienen Allen y Lenalee. Hay un payaso que está de pie, contemplando el mar negro que refleja la luna sobre él, pensativo. Es interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de una joven albina, cuyo cabello se arrastra por el piso debido a su tamaño.

-Tú… tú no eres Allen… -Dice el payaso, que comparte la voz de Mana.- Nadie más que ellos dos están permitidos a entrar a este lugar.- Ellos, y esa persona… -En el agua se refleja una imagen de Allen, Lenalee y Stella.

-Ciertamente no entiendo el significado de este lugar, pero para eso vengo a verte, Mana Walker.- Haré lo que el original no pudo hacer… entenderlo. –Sentencia mirando a los ojos al espectro.

-Ya veo… con que eso eres tú…

-Puede que así sea; pero en este momento y en este tiempo mi nombre aún es mío.

-Magdalena… -Espeta el payaso. La imagen de ambos se pierde en la oscuridad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Allen, Lenalee y Stella han entrado a la caverna. En el exterior la tormenta arrecia aún más mientras Stella se quita parte de la capa que la envolvía para apoyar a Lenalee en ella. Walker está a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, mientras ella aprieta la de él con toda la fuerza que le queda.

-No me dejes, Allen. –le dice entre gemidos.- Ugh… -Profiere de nuevo.

-No te dejaré, Lenalee, aquí estoy… -Le acaricia la frente y le dedica una sonrisa. Ambos oyen el sonido de la tela que aún quedaba de su vestido rompiéndose a la mitad entre las manos de Stella, dejando a la vista de ambos su cuerpo desnudo.

-Debemos hacer el ambiente lo más estéril posible. La ropa mojada no ayudará en nada. Allen, enciende una fogata, rápido.

-¿Eh? ¡¡Si!! –Reacciona el exorcista, juntando rápidamente una madera cercana y encendiéndola con el poder de su inocencia. Toma la tela formada con el vestido de Lenalee y la pone a calentar cerca de ella.

-¡Ahora abrázala! ¡no podemos permitir que esté mas helada de lo que ya está! –Le ordena la pelinegra. Allen asiente y tanteando en el piso se desplaza hasta ella, abrazándola lo más que puede. Lenalee, cubierta parcialmente con su cabello, lo mira ruborizada.

-Allen…

-Ya te lo dije, no me iré de tu lado. –Le responde él con voz tranquilizadora.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero aún podemos hacerlo. –Analiza la exorcista.- Lenalee, ya no es necesario que aguantes las contracciones, necesitamos que las hagas lo más fuerte que puedas. –Le solicita mientras abre sus piernas y se coloca cerca de ellas, preparándose para recibir a la criatura. Lenalee hace otra mueca de dolor y su cuerpo reacciona tensándose, pero Allen la tiene abrazada por atrás, con su espalda contra su pecho y sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, ayudándole a soportar.

-¡¡Puja, Lenalee!! –Le grita Stella poniendo sus manos en ella para sostener al producto.

-¡Vamos, Lenalee! Yo estoy contigo… -Le dice Allen. Lenalee mira hacia arriba y encuentra sus ojos con los suyos. Las respiraciones de ambos son muy agitadas, pero se sincronizan.

-¡¡¡UGGGHH!!! –Profiere Lenalee, pujando con toda su fuerza, sobreponiéndose a su debilidad.

-¡¡Puja de nuevo!! –Ordena de nuevo Stella.- ¡Puedo sentir como baja!

-¡¡AAGGGGHHH!! –Grita de nuevo la peliverde. Allen la abraza firmemente, con su cabeza junto a la suya.

-_Lenalee… todo esto es mi culpa… si yo no hubiera… _-Piensa mientras recuerda de nuevo la imagen del Noé golpeándola.- _Entonces…_

_-¡¡No es tu culpa, Allen!! Las cosas son así, pero no quiero que te culpes… -_Escucha los sentimientos de Lenalee fluyendo de nuevo hacia él, aún en medio de su sufrimiento_._

_-_¡¡Puja de nuevo!!

-¡¡UGGHHHH!!!!! –Chilla empujando con toda su fuerza.

-¡Lenalee! –Dice Allen, sosteniéndola.

-¡¡No la sueltes, Allen!! ¡¡Lenalee, de nuevo!! –Insiste Stella.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!! –Vuelve a presionar.

-Puedo verla… ¡¡puedo ver la cabeza!! ¡¡¡una vez más!! –Anima su amiga.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! –Grita Lena pujando por última vez, relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo luego de hacerlo, cayendo rendida y agitada entre los brazos de su amado. Luego de eso, ambos escuchan el llanto del bebé que acaba de nacer.

-Es una niña… una hermosa niña… -Dice Stella, con llanto en la voz y en los ojos.- ¡Es niña, Lenalee, Allen! –Celebra sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Rápidamente le limpia la sangre de su cuerpo con la camisa que ya se ha quitado y la envuelve con un último trapo seco que traían con sus cosas. El ruido de la bebé llorando inunda la cueva, llenando de felicidad los rostros de ambos padres.

-Mi hija… -Repite Lenalee, emocionada, pero tan débil que pierde la conciencia.

-Lenalee… ¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita Allen, preocupado. La bebé sigue llorando en los brazos de Stella; es una niña de piel blanca y cabellos verde claros, que aún no abre los ojos, pero luce tan pequeña y frágil como una muñeca. Stella la sostiene en su regazo, mirando a Lenalee desangrarse. Se da cuenta de la imposibilidad de hacer algo más y solo desvía la mirada. Allen abre los ojos de par en par al ver su actitud.- No… ¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡resiste, por favor!! ¡¡por nuestra hija!! –Le dice llorando. La bebé llora más fuerte; al hacerlo, en su frente se dibuja un punto luminoso que ilumina de golpe toda la habitación con luz color inocencia, como si fuera un destello de luz.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Esta presencia… esta inocencia… ¡no… no es posible! –Grita Heblaska, sintiendo las inocencias en su interior retorcerse.

-¡¡Heblaska!! –Grita Komui, mirándola.

-¡Komui! ¡¡Esta… esta presencia!! ¡¡nunca había sentido una resonancia tan fuerte!!

-¿Resonancia? –Repite Komui. Un flash pasa por su mente, recordando súbitamente a Lenalee y a Allen.- ¿Acaso? –Profiere conjeturando la posible fuente. Desde sus celdas, Tykki, Lulubel, Debbito y Jasdero sienten la misma resonancia.

+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Finalmente ha nacido… -Dice Road, relamiéndose. Está en un salón de juegos, junto con Serena, que está tirando las cartas, y Sakura, que abraza un gato de peluche.

-¿Nació?

-Si… -Sonríe ansiosa.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+---++-

-Ha aparecido en este mundo… aquello que tú tanto buscabas… -Le dice Lilith al Conde, como si estuviera en trance debido al poder de la inocencia que se siente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del milenario.

-Ya veo…

+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda de repente parece distraerse con algo, mirando hacia el cielo desde el barco que lo lleva hacia el mediterráneo junto con su hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo, onii-sama?

-Moyashi… -Profiere sintiendo la presencia de Allen.- Esto es… imposible… -Recuerda el momento de su derrota frente a Kain.- Esto quiere decir que…

-¿Onii-sama? –Inquiere de nuevo Kaori. Kanda hace una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Las cosas no siempre son como parecen, Kaori.

-¿Eh?

-Debemos darnos prisa. Ha surgido un nuevo asunto del cual encargarnos.

+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Magdalena abre los ojos, acostada en una cama. A su alrededor están los cuatro élites bajo su comando, esperándola. Kain es el que luce más impaciente.

-¿Lo has sentido? –Le pregunta intranquilo.

-Si… finalmente apareció…

-¿Apareció? –Pregunta Hannah.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Secunda Basti. Ian parece entenderlo y guarda silencio.

-¿Acaso no lo sienten? Esa fuerza tan poderosa que incluso interrumpió mi sueño… -Explica Magdalena.- Esta sensación solo quiere decir una cosa.

-¿Y qué cosa es? –Pregunta Kain, con recelo.

-Finalmente ha nacido otro ser celestial. –Afirma mientras entrecierra la mirada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-

El destello de luz sigue envolviendo la cueva. Momentos después, Allen se ve de nuevo en el mundo de los pensamientos, su figura rodeada de luz y desnuda junto con Lenalee en sus brazos, ambos flotando envueltos en el mismo sentimiento de antes.

-Lenalee… Lenalee… perdóname… -Llora abrazándola contra su cuerpo, pecho contra pecho rodea su espalda con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.- Yo juré amar a los humanos… pero nunca pensé que los amaría a través de ti… no me dejes… por favor… -Llora agudamente, quedándose callado mientras sus gemidos llenan el aire, disminuyendo hasta llegar al silencio. Sin embargo, justo luego se comienza a escuchar suavemente el latir del corazón de su esposa, que poco a poco recupera su bombeo.- ¡¿Lenalee?! –Dice sorprendido.

-Allen… -Lentamente abre los ojos y encuentra su mirada con la suya. Allen sonríe feliz y la abraza; regresando junto con ella al plano de la realidad, donde está él abrazando a una Lenalee totalmente recuperada, de mejillas rosadas y piel caliente, la cual puede sentir rozando contra la suya, al mismo tiempo que los dos sienten las lágrimas del otro caer sobre sus respectivos hombros. La bebé ha dejado de llorar, mientras Stella observa la escena, sorprendida y conmovida.

-Allen, Lenalee… -Profiere nerviosa.

-Stella… -Le dice la peliverde.- Es esa… ¿es esa mi hija?

-Si… -Contesta risueña.- Esta es… -Le dice limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, pasándosela. Lenalee la recibe entre sus brazos, aún abrazada por Allen, que permanece a su lado para acariciar también a la bebé.

-Es nuestra hija…

-Es hermosa. –Comenta Walker, tocándola con cierto temor. Lenalee se apoya de nuevo sobre su pecho, sosteniendo a su bebé.

-Si, lo es… y es nuestra niña querida…

-Nuestra niña querida… -Repite el padre. La recién nacida se acomoda entre los brazos de su madre, complacida del calor que emana del cuerpo de ésta. La sangre que había perdido parece haberse sublimado y ella parece ya no necesitarla. Los padres se sonríen mientras él toma la ya seca tela del vestido y cubre a su desvestida esposa con él. Ella se cubre un poco y luego mira de nuevo a Stella, mostrándole a la niña.

-Stella, te presento a Allana. Allana Walker… -Le dice la exorcista a su amiga, quien no puede hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa a la familia que está frente a sus ojos.

-Allana Walker. –Repite con orgullo.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(Avance)

Ha nacido el Ser Celestial. Las palabras de Magdalena hacen eco en los élite, que optan por pasar al siguiente nivel de su plan. Los Noés, por su lado, comienzan a moverse de nuevo mientras el espadachín ataca a un Bookman que se sorprende al ver a su mejor amigo atacarlo; mientras Allana y sus padres comienzan de nuevo el viaje para enfrentarse a su destino.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Detrás de la máscara

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(omake)

-¡¡Y no vuelvan!! –Grita Kanda, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto en la cara a todas las y los fans, que se quedan fríos, esperando.

-Etto.. ¿Kanda-san?

El sonido del viento pasar es la única respuesta a la pregunta. Abren de nuevo la puerta y Kanda ya no está en su cuarto.

-No está…

-¡¡También lo secuestraron!! ¡¡Secuestraron a Onii-chan!!

Saulen vuelve a ver a todas las furiosas admiradoras, se queda blanco y arrastra los pies hacia un lado.

-Es hora de tomar la justicia en nuestras manos…

-¡Vamos a salvarlos de una vez! –Gritan todas al unísono, corriendo hacia la derecha, dejando una estela de humo. Al pasar, solo queda Saulen aplastado por sus pisadas.

-Padre, yo se a donde se fueron Allen y los demás. –Le dice Stella, que se asoma con una espátula.

-¿Eh?

Continuará…

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Guau, por fin pude poner el nacimiento de Allana… jeje, y es una idea que he tenido desde que empezó el fic, espero que les haya gustado como quedó. Y bueno, ahora si podré escribir sobre ella, ¡yupi!

Ahora si, es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar su comentario, jeje… bueno, hasta luego.


	11. Detrás de la máscara

Tema de apertura – Energy (High & Mighty color)

El sol entra por la ventana, iluminando la cara de Allana

_Boyaketa sekai no naka tooku_

Lenalee la toma de su cuna y la arrulla en sus brazos

_Kanjiru yoake no mabushi sa ni_

Se la muestra a Allen y él las acaricia a ambas

_Koware kaketeta tokei no hari_

La familia Bookman mirando el amanecer, Benji entre los brazos de su madre

Ugoki dasou to mata uzuki hajimeteru

Stella rodeada por Kanda, Kaori y los demás exorcistas, la toma se acerca a ella y abre los ojos

_I'm gonna survive._

_Even if it is hard._

_I'm gonna survive_

_as far as I see the flicker of hope_

Aparece el logo de D. Gray-man Ser Celestial

_Mujun darake na otona no iiwake_

Una mariposa de posa en el dedo de Kanda, Kaori sentada a sus pies, mirando el cielo

_Ayamachi bakari wo kurikaeshi nagara_

Lavi mira serio, atrás, una imagen de Maus con la espalda marcada

_Seigi nandato_

Basti con su flauta e Ian con sus chacos, listos a pelear

_furi kazashiteru _

Kain mostrando su guadaña Vortex, Hannah con sus proyecciones de ataque activadas

_heiki na kao de_

Magdalena con su Empress Joker cubriéndola

_Yokusei sareteru yasuragi wa mou..._

Road con Serena y Sakura dando vueltas a su alrededor

_Saki nobashita akarui mirai nante_

El Conde y Lilith tomados de la mano y brindando en una fiesta de te

_aru wake naito_

Sayoko y Helena cubiertas de sombras

_Azawarau kedo_

Bookman de espaldas a Benji, que luce triste

_Bokura wa mada ikiteru_

Todos los amigos de la Orden Oscura en una fotografía, sonriendo

_Energy_

Las alas de Stella extendiéndose

_moshimo kono sekai ga owaru toshite mo_

Con sus alas abiertas, mira a su alrededor, rodeada de los élite

_rise against kasuka demo hikari ga mieta nara_

Allen y Lenalee protegiendo a Allana, él saca a Crown Clown y ella sus botas, con alas saliendo de sus tobillos

_Sore wa_

Las manos de los Bookman que se separan

_boku no naka ni umareta tashikana energy_

Kaori sonriéndole melancólica a Kanda antes de sacar su arma. Kanda hace lo mismo

_Azayaka na hibi wo tori modoshitakute_

Una inocencia en forma de corazón da vueltas en el aire. Refleja la cara angelical de Allana en su interior.

_I'm gonna survive._

_Even if it is hard._

_I'm gonna survive_

_as far as I see the flicker of hope_

La niña está en los brazos de su madre, quien es abrazada por su padre, mirando el horizonte.

11ª noche – **Detrás de la máscara**

Desierto de Gobi

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! –Grita Kaori mientras sale volando, con la ropa toda cortada y la cara llena de raspones, soltando su sangen y cayendo al piso, dando varias vueltas. Frente a ella está Kanda, en una situación similar, aparentemente habiendo realizado una técnica muy poderosa, jadeando mientras recupera el aliento.

-¡Kaori! –Dice finalmente. Sale corriendo tras ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.--¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta fingiendo el desinterés de siempre, tendiéndole la mano para que se pare.

-Si, muchas gracias, Onii-sama. –Le agradece la chica, sacudiéndose la arena de encima.- Pero déjame decirte que esa técnica es… ¡¡¡increíble!!! ¡¡fantástica!!! ¡¡nunca pensé que pudieras dominar esa ilusión también!! –Celebra saltando a su alrededor, emocionada.

-… Soy yo… quien debe agradecerte por esto, Kaori. –Le dice sin mirarla.- Entrenar contigo es la única forma de mejorar mi estilo como espadachín.

-Onii-sama… -Le dice ruborizada.

-¿Puedes una vez más?

-¡Si! –Se prepara cogiendo su espada entre las mano y dando un salto hacia atrás que abarca varios metros de una sola zancada, quedándose a una distancia de él similar a la de un campo de fútbol. Kanda toma su mugen en la mano y de inmediato proyecta la nigento.

-¡¡Mugen, activada!!

-¡¡Sangen, despierta de tu sueño!! –Invoca Kaori, trazando el filo de su kodachi. La espada se ilumina de color azul y resplandece.

-¡Ven!

-¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! –Grita su hermana haciendo la espada hacia atrás y liberando un disparo de energía desde ella que le sirve para volar como cohete hacia él, alcanzando su rango de corte en un segundo, lanzando un tajo que levanta una montaña completa de arena, pero que Kanda logra esquivar dando un salto hacia arriba gracias al impulso de las Nigento. Sin embargo, Kaori no se detiene y dando una vuelta de 360ª sobre sí misma, da otro disparo de energía de su espada al piso y sale volando para perseguirlo.

-¡¡Sangen, primera ilusión, vuelo de las mariposas!! –Lanza un corte de luz que crea varias mariposas arcoíris que vuelan hacia Kanda. Al verlas, él rápidamente contesta lanzando a los insectos del infierno, pero los insectos de Kaori fácilmente esquivan a los de él y se le estrellan de frente, empujándolo aún más arriba.- ¡¡Segunda ilusión, danza de las espadas!! –Grita la peliazul menor, dando otro giro sobre sí mismo y dejando tras su espada una onda de desplazamiento que hace parecer como si hubieran varias hojas en vez de solo una. El efecto se pasa todo su cuerpo y le permite moverse mucho más rápido, volando de nuevo hacia él.- ¡¡Esta vez te tengo, Onii-sama!! ¡¡Tercera ilusión…!!

-¡¡Cuarta ilusión!!! –Invoca Kanda. Kaori detiene su propio ataque al escuchar las palabras.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si está en el aire!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!!! –Grita mientras todo el campo de batalla se llena de una luz que impide ver la forma de la técnica. Momentos después, Kaori cae de nuevo, pero es atrapada por los brazos de su hermano, que la mira agradecido.- Onii-sama… -Le dice apenas consciente.

-Muchas gracias, Kaori.- Gracias a esta técnica podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo. –Levanta la mirada y observa a la distancia la ciudad a la que se dirigen.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-++-+

Orden Oscura

_-¿Es eso cierto, Magdalena-sama? ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien igual a nosotros haya aparecido en este mundo?!_ –Se escucha la voz de Hannah, rebotando en las mentes de todos los exorcistas de elite, cada quien en un lugar diferente de la Orden Oscura. Ian y Basti están en el departamento científico supervisando a Johnny y a Reever; la pelirosada se encuentra en el salón de Heblaska, Kain está parado en la azotea del edificio, mirando el horizonte, y Magdalena se encuentra en la capilla, con su silla de ruedas frente al altar de comunión. Sus ojos rojos miran con resentimiento hacia la cruz que se yergue sobre la mesa.

_-Esto no puede ser posible. No debería existir nadie más como nosotros. No en esta época, no en este lugar…_ -Le recuerda Basti, mientras con su cuerpo y voz regaña a Johnny por estar haciendo mal un cálculo. La conversación se lleva a cabo silenciosamente sin que nadie más lo note.

_-Y sin embargo, yo también pude sentirlo. Fue una presencia… cálida… -_Comenta Kain, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el fresco aire de las alturas.

_-Tú no haces más que pensar en el sexto sello._ –Le recrimina Ian. En las mentes de todos se dibuja la figura de Stella, de espaldas.

-_Es algo demasiado obvio.-_ Agrega Hannah en tono pragmático.

-_Ella nos pertenece. Los humanos no han hecho más que ensuciarla y volverla cada día más como ellos._ –Les explica frustrado. Les muestra a todos imágenes de Stella defendiendo a Allen y Lenalee cuando él y Hannah los derrotaron.- Y ahora se comporta de esa forma, habiendo olvidado su naturaleza… todo es culpa de la mujer Jaques y la exorcista de hielo… -Imagina los rostros de Sayoko y de Ondine; mientras su cuerpo aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-_¿Quién es el humano, Kain? No olvides eso._ –Lo regaña Magdalena, finalmente interviniendo en la conversación.

_-Magdalena-sama…_ -Profiere Hannah, en tono reverente. De repente, la oscuridad de sus pensamientos se ilumina y los cinco aparecen en el mundo blanco, rodeados de la luz que transporta sus pensamientos y sentimientos en todas direcciones.

-_Eso que ha nacido no es un Ser Celestial; es solo otra alma pecadora nacida igual que todas las otras existencias mundanas que nos rodean._ -Les transmite a todos imágenes de Allen y Lenalee sonrientes, con ella aún embarazada. Sus cuatro subordinados de inmediato caen en cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

-_Ese ser es… _-Profiere Basti, incrédula.- _¿El hijo de Allen y Lenalee Walker?_

Una sensación de certeza llega a los corazones de todos. Basti e Ian muestran sorpresa, Hannah furia y Kain una mezcla de desasosiego y respeto. La peliblanca percibe todas las emociones y añade su propia indignación al conglomerado.

-_Pero… ¿cómo?_ –Pregunta de nuevo la castaña de la flauta.

_-¿Acaso es por sus inocencias? ¿Tan grande es el poder de un fragmento de ese cubo? ¡¡Si ni siquiera ha sido parte de la línea de la vida por seis mil años!!_ –Replica el peliazul de los chacos.

_-Cuando la voluntad de la inocencia es la misma que la del humano hasta el grado de ser una sola, entonces ocurren los milagros._ –Les recuerda Kain.- De nuevo recuerda a Stella con sus alas extendidas, mirándolo con sus ojos de inocencia activados.

_-Eso debe ser… dos almas y dos inocencias se sincronizaron a tal grado que pudieron concebir a alguien con ese poder… pero… no es posible que los humanos conozcan el amor hasta ese grado… para que eso sucediera, no solo habría bastado el amor mutuo… tendrían que amar a todo lo que existe, al bien, al mal, a lo triste y a lo horrible, tendrían que…_ -Intenta razonar Ian.

_-Vivir por amor…_-Concluye Kain.- _Esos dos humanos viven por amor._- Imagina a Allen envuelto en Crown Clown, intentando tocar el alma de un Akuma.- Solo alguien con un amor tan grande como el suyo es capaz de hacer que algo así suceda.

-_Un amor tan grande… _-Piensa de nuevo Magdalena. Visualiza una imagen de Allen parado detrás de ella, flotando hacia arriba mientras ella se mueve hacia abajo.

-¿_Magdalena-sama?_

_-Allen Walker pagará por haber creado una abominación como esa, debemos estar preparados._

_-¡¡Si!! –_Responden los cuatro a la vez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++

Es de mañana y la espesa bruma que cubría el valle se ha disipado, dando espacio a que los cálidos rayos del sol bañen el área, calentando tibiamente el paisaje que rodea la cueva donde la noche anterior ocurrió el milagro. En el interior de ésta, Lenalee continúa dormida, cubierta solamente por la tela de su vestido sobre su cuerpo, abrazando contra su pecho a la pequeña y frágil bebé que hace solo unas horas vino a este mundo saliendo de su interior. Sus ojos están cerrados por el agotamiento, igual que los de la niña, quien solo dormita con la mejilla apoyada contra uno de los senos de su madre. Allen está de pie frente a la entrada de la cueva, observando el cuadro.

-Allen… -Balbucea su esposa entre sueños. La niña solo acomoda sus bracitos a su lado, respirando profundamente. Walker las mira enternecido y muestra una sonrisa, la cual se borra al recordar su transformación el día anterior, y luego ver de nuevo en su mente el momento cuando lanzó a Lenalee contra la pared. Baja la mirada lleno de culpabilidad y mira sus manos.

-_No puedes escapar de lo que eres…_ -Escucha una conocida voz, pero inidentificable. Sin embargo, también recuerda luego el instante en el que Allana los bañó con su luz.- _ Esa paz… esa luz…_ -Reflexiona moviendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia su niña, que parece muy cómoda abrazada por su mamá. Suspira y se esfuerza por sonreír; luego se dispone a ir a buscar a Stella, pero al salir de la cueva cruza miradas con la niña de ayer, la que le indicó que podían ir a esa cueva.

-Tú… -La identifica sonriéndole un poco.- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer. De no ser por ti no habríamos dado con este lugar a tiempo. –Le agradece el exorcista. La chiquilla, de vestido largo y cabello café en dos trenzas, lo mira con curiosidad y timidez. Allen sonríe al sentir sus ojos sobre él, luego de lo cual se dispone a darse la vuelta.

-¡Espera! –Lo detiene la chica. Entre sus manos lleva una canasta de mimbre con algunas cosas en su interior, la cual tiembla entre sus manos, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda? –Le pregunta con cierta preocupación. La chica entonces deja de temblar y lo mira de nuevo con curiosidad, sorprendida.

-¿Qué si yo necesito ayuda?- Le pregunta finalmente sonriéndole.- No soy yo quien durmió en una cueva debajo de una tormenta. –Se burla la chica. A Allen le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, de todos modos te lo agradezco.

-Si, pues yo… -Se arma de valor y da un paso hacia delante, llamando la atención del pelibanco.- Yo les traje ropa y comida… supuse que las necesitarían después de ver como se encontraban ayer… -Le dice mientras le pasa la canasta.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias! –Responde dedicándole una sonrisa que de inmediato ruboriza a la niña.

-Si…

-Ahora con esto podremos cubrirnos como se debe, jejeje… -Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza, arqueando los párpados.

-También traje algo de leche, y en la canasta hay un poco de pan y queso. –Le dice mostrándole el bote de la leche y señalando la canasta. Allen saca de ella una camisa blanca, poniéndosela encima abrochando nada más un par de botones. La chica mira con curiosidad su brazo izquierdo negro y la cicatriz de su rostro; Walker lo percibe pero la distrae sonriéndole de nuevo.

-¿No tendrás problemas en tu casa por ayudarnos? –Le pregunta recordando la actitud del pueblo la noche anterior.

-Hm-mm. –Niega con la cabeza y las manos, mirando de reojo de nuevo al exorcista.- De hecho, fue mi mamá la que me dijo que viniera a ver como estaban.

-Je… tu madre debe ser una persona bastante considerada.

-Tal vez… pero no lo es, porque no los ayudamos ayer, cuando tanto lo necesitaban. –Contesta con culpa en su voz. Allen la interrumpe poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza y sacudiéndole un poco el cabello.

-La gente hace lo mejor que puede para protegerse. En un mundo como este eso es lo más sensato que pueden hacer, así que no te sientas culpable.- La tranquiliza arqueando la cabeza hacia el lado. La niña lo mira y se sonroja de nuevo.

-¡Si! –Dice animada, corriendo delante de él hacia la cueva.- De seguro que tu mujer también tiene frío y hambre, así que vamos a verla. –Le indica señalando hacia la cueva. Allen asiente con la cabeza y comienza a seguirla.

-Por cierto, me llamo Allen. –Se presenta casualmente. La niña se detiene una última vez y lo mira con emoción.

-Mucho gusto, Allen-san. Yo soy Miki. –Le dice mostrando su rostro de rojas mejillas.

+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+--+

Maus está metida en la bañera de su habitación en el cuartel Bookman. El agua cae sobre su cuerpo, el cual ya no tiene los vendajes por la quemadura. Entre su hombro y brazo se distinguen las dos partes de la marca recibida en lugar de su hijo, pero que aún partida se logra distinguir. Hace una cara de malestar al sentir el agua caer sobre ella, como si le ardiera.

-Rayos… -Musita en voz baja mientras siente el chorro mojarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, cierra el grifo y se mueve lentamente fuera de la bañera, dándose cuenta de que olvidó meter una toalla con ella. Da un suspiro y da una sonrisa cansada, topándose de pronto con que Lavi está frente a ella, pasándole la prenda.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta preocupado. Mira la cicatriz de su cuerpo y no puede evitar hacer cara de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, Lavi. –Responde mientras toma la toalla y procede a secarse con ella. Lavi se dispone a salir de la habitación pero ella lo detiene con la mano.- Quédate. –Le dice con voz entre orgullosa y necesitada. El Bookman la mira por unos instantes y luego asiente, sentándose en la banca del vestidor del baño.

-El doctor dice que ya no hay riesgo de ninguna infección. –Comenta mientras observa el cuerpo de su mujer vestirse poco a poco. Sigue con la mirada mientras se sube los pantalones a través de las piernas hasta llegar a la cintura, y luego ponerse la camisa en el mismo procedimiento, sacándose el cabello rojo y moviéndolo hacia atrás con las manos, chispeando algunas gotas de agua.

-Lavi… -Lo interrumpe ella, mirándose al espejo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ayer tuve un sueño. Una pesadilla. –Le dice seria. El cepillo despeinado de su cabello cubre su frente y parte de sus ojos.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Eras tú… estabas frente a una puerta. Cruzabas y la puerta no se abría nunca más. Luego la puerta desapareció y por más que la busqué, ya no pude encontrarla… me sentí desesperada de no encontrarte… -Sin razón aparente, lágrimas comienzan a brotar por sus ojos y su voz se quiebra, empezando a llorar.

-Maus. –Lavi de inmediato se pone de pie y la abraza.- No tienes derecho a soñar así. Nadie nunca va a alejarse de t u lado, nadie. –Le pone la palma de la mano en la cabeza y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, dándole un beso en el cabello frente a la oreja. –De seguro estás soñando esas cosas por causa de la experiencia que acabas de pasar, pero ya verás que pronto pasa.- Tonta, como si yo me fuera a ir de tu lado alguna vez.

De repente se escucha el ruido de una puerta que se abre. El pelirrojo mira hacia la entrada y se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta. Suspira desanimado. Por la puerta ha salido corriendo Benji, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Por mi culpa, por mi culpa mi mamá está así… ¡mi papá dice otra cosa, pero yo se que es verdad! –Dice negando con la cabeza sin mirar hacia delante, topándose de repente con Bookman, cayendo hacia atrás.- ¡auauauau! –Se queja sosteniéndose la cabeza; abre los ojos y mira al anciano.

-¡Abuelo! –Le dice aún con los párpados mojados.

-Benji, tengo algo que darte. –Le dice el viejo, mirando sus desesperados ojos.- Pero es algo que no le debes enseñar a nadie hasta el momento en que te voy a decir ahora. –Le muestra una sonrisa. Benji luce expectante y nervioso ante la súbita propuesta, pero alcanza a asentir con la cabeza.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Niveles de la Inocencia de Miranda

Se me ocurrió darle un poco más de variedad a su inocencia y también darle niveles y más ataques, jeje… si ya parecen los botones de un control remoto

Nivel 1

Time Record = Regresa y detiene el tiempo de las cosas

Nivel 2

Time Stop = Detiene por completo el movimiento de las cosas

Time Rewind = Retrocede el tiempo de un objeto determinado, pero no puede deshacer los eventos

Fast Forward = Acelera el tiempo de un objeto.

Nivel máximo

Wheel of Time = ¡Viajes en el tiempo! Bueno, un poco más complejo que eso, pero sale en su momento…

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Orden Oscura

Komui está reunido con Krory y Miranda en su oficina con las puertas cerradas. Su esposa y el vampiro lo miran expectantes luego de haberle relatado las palabras de Stella antes de abandonar el barco. El supervisor tiene una mano en la barbilla mientras con la otra aprieta fuertemente su boina. Sus anteojos resplandecen con la luz de la lámpara.

-Entonces, según Stella, Allen y Lenalee están vivos y huyendo de nosotros… -Recapitula en tono reflexivo.

-Si, y parece que estaban enfrentándose a un apuro muy importante-de aru.- Agrega Krory.

-Stella-chan parecía muy preocupada al momento de salir en su busca. –Reporta Miranda.- Y los ojos que tenía en ese momento.- Recuerda el instante en que Stella volvió a verlos antes de saltar.- Eran los ojos de la verdad… de eso no hay duda.

-Debemos ir a buscarlos y ayudarles. –Propone el vampiro, insistente.- De seguro el grupo de Élite estará siguiéndoles la pista sin que siquiera lo hayamos notado.

-Y puede que también esa niña Noé que no estaba en el Arca… -Apunta la castaña. El recuerdo de Road enfría aún más a Komui, que tiembla ante la imagen de la niña gris chupando su paleta y mirando con sadismo.

-Seguramente ambos tienen razón. –Contesta el supervisor.- Sin embargo… -Su tono de miedo se tranquiliza y les habla lleno de calma.- Desde ayer estoy seguro de que ambos están vivos y bien, incluso antes de me contaran esto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso no lo sintieron? Ustedes usan la inocencia, así que tuvieron que haber sentido esa vibración… una tan intensa que incluso estremeció a Heblaska de una forma que nunca había visto antes.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto… -Recuerda Miranda, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.- En ese momento pude sentir una onda cálida y amable.

-¿Onda cálida y amable? –Interrumpe Leverrier, habiendo abierto la puerta de la oficina de golpe, mirándolos seriamente, aún con la mano sobre la superficie.

-¡Inspector Leverrier! –Se levantan de golpe los tres. Komui muestra los dientes, como si de repente se viera acorralado. Leverrier hace una sonrisa de triunfo mientras atrás de él se asoma la castaña lisa de la flauta, moviéndose graciosa y ligeramente, como si bailara. Les sonríe a los tres al verlos.

-Averiguamos que los Walker están vivos, así que lo menos que podíamos hacer era informar al inspector, ¿no lo creen? –Les dice irónica. Miranda la mira con miedo y Krory con desconfianza. Komui luce más enojado que ambos.

-Y su reciente conversación no ha hecho más que confirmar lo que Basti-sama acaba de revelarnos. Lo que parece que ustedes no saben es que el monstruo que estaba en las entrañas de Lenalee-san ya nació. –Informa triunfante. La noticia sorprende a los dos exorcistas; Komui aprieta los puños, feliz por la noticia, pero furioso por las amenazas del inspector.

-Oh, pero cálmate, supervisor Lee. Ahora que esa cosa ha nacido, nuestros planes van a cambiar radicalmente. Necesitamos tenerla con nosotros para poder estudiarla adecuadamente, ¿no lo creen así? Un humano nacido de dos exorcistas, y que es más especial de lo que parece… Si lo usamos adecuadamente, podría ser la herramienta que nos de la ventaja sobre el Conde del Milenio.- Explica en ánimo de provocarlo, pero Komui no responde. Se limita a apretar más los puños y volver hacia un lado la mirada.

-¡Supervisor! –Le dice Krory, sorprendido.

-Vaya, es increíble que hayas aprendido de tus errores, Komui Lee. Los exorcistas viven por la causa, es su deber hacer todo para terminar con esta guerra.- Recuerda con amargura en la voz.- Y si un bebé puede ser la llave para ganar, entonces no debemos dudar en destriparlo si es necesario. –Agrega sombrío. Miranda hace cara de terror mientras Krory y el supervisor lo miran indignados. Basti solo saca la lengua.

-Dispondré todo para que los exorcistas y buscadores disponibles ayuden con la localización de la familia Walker. Los comandantes supremos no tendrán ninguna queja de mi, así que no tiene por qué estar socavando mi autoridad más, inspector.

-¿Su autoridad?

-Mi autoridad como supervisor. Una autoridad que me da potestad para dirigir a la rama central de la Orden Oscura, y que está más allá de sus sugerencias, inspector. –Explica en tono profesional. Basti hace cara de desilusión mientras Leverrier levanta la ceja, retrocediendo la cara.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Lo único que todos buscamos es el triunfo de la orden sobre los akumas! –Contesta intimidado.

-Es verdad, pero tenemos la opción de hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. –Le recuerda acomodándose los anteojos.- Cumpliré las órdenes del C006Fnsejo y traeré de vuelta a Allen y Lenalee Walker junto con su hijo de vuelta a la Orden, pero nos encargaremos aquí mismo de realizar cualquier estudio. –Informa con autoridad. Leverrier solo gruñe.- Hacer eso no viola de forma alguna ninguno de los códigos de la Orden en cuanto a sujetos de investigación, ya que es en estas facilidades que se han hecho los experimentos de los caídos, entre otros.

-Komui maldito… -Gruñe de nuevo el cara de Hitler, mientras Miranda y Krory lucen emocionados, y Basti inconforme, con ojos de rayita y punto.

-Y si piensa en denunciarme ante los comandantes, adelante. En ningún momento he roto ninguna ley de la organización, ni planeo hacerlo. El periodo de penalización por haber ayudado a escapar a dos sujetos de observación se ha cumplido ya, así que la Rama Central vuelve a estar bajo mi autoridad; y eso excluye a cualquier miembro de las fuerzas especiales. –Mira altivamente a Basti, quien sonríe y toma la palabra. Leverrier está atónito y sudando, lo que solo le causa risa a la castaña.

-¡¡BBUUU!! –Le saca la lengua mientras se hala hacia abajo el párpado.- Tú y tus exorcistas pueden hacer lo que mejor les plazca. Nosotros estamos en un nivel totalmente diferente.

-¡Es verdad! –Celebra Leverrier.- La élite no depende de la Rama Central, sino del Vaticano, así que tienen total libertad de acción.

-Así es. –Prosigue la castaña larga, en tono más fatal.- Nosotros solo reconocemos la autoridad de nuestra Magdalena-sama y ella dice que…

-… ¿Hay que matar al bebé? –Termina la frase el supervisor. Basti vuelve a mirarlo con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿¡Como es que terminas todas las frases que digo!?

-… Es la primera vez que hago eso… -Replica el supervisor, caricaturesco.

-Es verdad, es la primera vez… ella es rara… -Le dice Miranda en el oído a Krory, que asiente conforme escucha las palabras.

-¡Si la élite encuentra primero a la familia Walker, entonces podremos hacer lo que queramos con ellos! –Amenaza mostrándole su flauta.- Claro, que si la Rama Central los encuentra antes, entonces no podremos tocarlos…

-¿Estás proponiendo un duelo contra la Rama Central? –Inquiere Kain, entrando por la puerta.

-¡Kain-kun! –Lo mira con ojos de corazón. A Miranda le sale otra gota en la cabeza.

-Parece ser que Komui Lee es más listo de lo que pensábamos. –Se queja con él desplazándose a abrazarlo sin que él haga el menor movimiento para contestarle. Kain hace un nuevo intercambio de miradas con Komui, quien logra percibir los sentimientos de reto que emanan del rubio.

-¿Stella? –Infiere levantando una ceja. Kain frunce el seño al escucharlo.

-¿Lo ves? Es demasiado obvio. –Le dice Basti, frustrada.- Deberías dejar de perseguir a esa niña tonta, Kain-kun. –Le dice su compañera.

-No me interesan los motivos que nadie tenga.- Corrige él.- Vamos a buscar y a capturar a la familia Walker. Respetaré cualquier resultado que se de, así como ustedes también deben hacerlo.- Le indica casi imperativamente.

-¿Y debo confiar en las palabras de quien intentó matarlos la última vez?

-Cumpliré si somos derrotados. Todos lo haremos. –Se saca a Basti de encima y camina hacia la salida de la oficina. La castaña le saca la lengua a Komui de nuevo y sale corriendo detrás de su compañero. Leverrier mira con recelo al supervisor y también procede a retirarse sin decir nada más. Al cerrar la puerta, Komui se deja caer sobre su silla, agotado.

-¡Eso fue increíble-de aru! –Lo felicita Krory.

-¡Estuviste fenomenal! –Apoya Miranda, tocándole los hombros. Komui suspira y le dedica una mirada cansada.

-Ahora debemos preocuparnos por lo verdaderamente importante. Con este espectáculo logré ganar un poco más de tiempo, pero también quiere decir que los élite van a moverse más agresivamente a partir de ahora.

-Van a buscar a Allen y a Lenalee con todo lo que tienen. –Infiere el vampiro.

-Si. Es por eso que debemos hacer lo mismo. –Mira a sus dos compañeros. Le dedica una sonrisa especial a Miranda que obliga a Krory a desviar los ojos en otra dirección. Luego vuelven a ponerse serios y él vuelve a pararse.

-Contacta a todos los exorcistas disponibles y a los buscadores más experimentados; llama a Reever y a Johnny para que podamos triangular la ruta en la que se encuentran en base al vector que trazó Stella al dejar el barco que dicen. –Se mueve hacia la pizarra del salón y comienza a dibujar como científico loco.- Necesitaremos los oídos de Marie para poder localizarlos; y también el olfato de Krory y tu Time Record y Fast Forward, Miranda.

-¡Co-como tu digas! –Sale corriendo a hacer todo lo que le pidió, pero a la primera se desliza y se estrella de cara contra el piso.- ¡¡Lo siento!! –Se pone de pie, reverenciando a los dos presentes, luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Podremos vencer a los exorcistas de élite? Estamos en clara desventaja si Kanda, Lavi y Maus-san están fuera del mapa. –Cuestiona Krory, argumentando sobre sus números.

-Lo se, pero hacer esto es la única forma de darles una oportunidad, así que vamos a hacerlo.- Responde Komui, confiado.

-¡Si! –Asiente obediente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Es la escena de una ciudad bastante poblada. La gente camina de un lugar a otro sin prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor, transitando a través de un parque que sirve como pulmón al núcleo industrial en desarrollo. Una chica de cabello rosado y piel trigueña camina con la mirada perdida y la expresión agotada, con una bolsa de compras entre los brazos. Cansada, da un suspiro y se sienta en una de las bancas del parque.

-Rayos, si tan solo ese Allen Walker no hubiera actuado de esa forma, ahora mi Road-sama ya sería la dueña de ese bebé… -Se queja sacando una manzana de la bolsa y dándole un bocado.- Debo apresurarme para volver a su lado. –Reflexiona mirando la fruta luego de mordisquearla.

-¿Otra vez Road-sama? –La interrumpe la voz joven de un chico. La joven vuelve su mirada hacia la derecha y encuentra a un joven un poco menor que ella, de cabello rojo y mirada determinada.

-Rami… -Lo reconoce entre nostálgica y sorprendida. Los ojos de él reflejan el alivio de verla bien, a pesar de las acciones que últimamente está tomando.

-A pesar de todo siempre haces las compras a la misma hora. –Le explica sentándose a su lado. Sakura lo mira extrañada y expectante a las palabras que adivina que va a decirle. Él de repente se acerca a ella y la abraza con ambos brazos, fuertemente.

-Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Sakura. –Le dice con voz preocupada.- Desde que comenzaste a trabajar con esa tal Road-sama ya no eres la misma de antes.- Se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos, sin soltarle los hombros. Sakura aprieta entre sus brazos la bolsa de comestibles que sostiene.

-Tú no entiendes, Rami-kun. Road-sama entiende mis verdaderos deseos, ella entiende el arte… -Intenta explicarle la joven, forzando una cara amable hacia él, sin convencerlo.

-¿El arte? Ver sufrir a los demás no es arte, Sakura. Es sadismo. –La regaña molesto. Sakura frunce el seño y le hace una cara furiosa, tanto que lo obliga a soltarla solo de verla.

-Los chicos son más bonitos mientras más sufren… ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-Sakura, por favor, basta de eso…

-Basta tú, Rami-kun. No vine a la ciudad por esto. –Le dice más cortante; el chico se enfurece y se pone de pie, mirándola inconforme.

-¿¡Y a qué vienes entonces!? ¡¡Estar con esa chica rara no va a traerte nada bueno!!

-¡Tú no puedes saber eso!

-¡Si lo se! Lo se por la forma en que mira… -Le dice con miedo en la voz. De repente ambos sienten su presencia y vuelven a ver hacia el frente de la calle, donde la chica Noé ha aparecido.

-¿Y como es que miro yo, niño? –Pregunta con voz mezclada de sarcasmo y curiosidad. Se relame al ver el terror en sus ojos.

-¡Deja a Sakura en paz! ¡Desde que está contigo ella ya no es la misma! –Le reclama adelantándose a la chica.

-¡Oye! –Dice ésta intentando meterse, pero él no la deja. Road sonríe interesada.

-Interesante. Parece que de verdad estás enamorado de esta chiquilla… tanto como para enfrentarte a mí para que no me la lleve.

-Eso… ¡¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!! –Responde ruborizado. Road entrecierra los ojos, más emocionada aún por el plan que se le acaba de ocurrir.

-Si es así, entonces ven con nosotras y ve por ti mismo el mundo en el que Sakura se ha involucrado. Si eres capaz de sacarla de él, entonces se irá contigo; pero si no, te aseguro que serás tú el que después ya no quiera regresar. –Le muestra un trozo condensado de materia oscura en la palma de su mano. Sakura se queda fría ante el súbito ofrecimiento.

-¡Road-sama! ¡Eso no! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Ohh, ¿entonces eres tú quien ya no quiere estar conmigo, Sakura? ¿No quieres ver la obra de arte definitiva que estoy construyendo?

-Eso… yo…

-¡Iré! –Grita el chico, de repente determinado.- Iré y de seguro traeré a Sakura de regreso conmigo.

-Jeee… muy bien. –Le ofrece la piedra negra. Él se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus manos.

-¡Rami! –Grita Sakura, preocupada.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHGGGG!!! –Se escucha un grito profundo mientras su voz se mezcla con un rugido de descontrol.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-++-+

-Eres muy amable, Miki-chan. –Le agradece Lenalee luego de haberse puesto uno de los vestidos que le trajo. Allen, con Allana entre los brazos, la mira levemente sonrojado mientras la chica le dedica una sonrisa. La peliverde luego se acerca de nuevo a su esposo y toma a su hija con ella. Él se la pasa con sumo cuidado mientras ella la recibe sobre sus brazos, suavemente, de inmediato fijando su mirada en sus ojitos semiabiertos, pero que dejan ver el color morado claro de sus pupilas.

-Es una niña muy hermosa. –Comenta Miki, embelesada con solo ver a Allana.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras. –Le agradece Lenalee. Luego se sienta en una roca plana y bajando el lado izquierdo del vestido, descubre su pecho para comenzar a darle de comer a la pequeña.

-¿¡Lenalee!? –Exclama Allen, preocupado.- ¿De verdad sabes cómo hacer eso? –Pregunta sonrojado. Lenalee se ruboriza y a Miki le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues, yo, la verdad… -Se pone muy nerviosa.- ¡¡Allen!! –Lo regaña incómoda.

-Ahora mismo estás llena de leche, así que eso sale de forma natural. –Explica la niña.- Así es con la mayoría de las mujeres, aunque ustedes lucen un poco diferentes de la mayoría… -Observa mientras les explica.- Solo debes sostenerla contra tu pecho y ella hará todo el trabajo. –Le dice comprensiva. En ese momento, Stella entra y se queda tiesa al escuchar la doméstica conversación.

-Oh, Stella. –Le dice Allen, aliviado de verla. Lenalee, con cierto temor, procede según lo indicado por Miki y al instante Allana comienza a comer. Al verla, la exorcista de las botas se llena de ternura y aún más amor por ella. Vuelve a ver a Allen, orgullosa y feliz. Él se lleva las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y también le sonríe.

-Lamento interrumpir. –Habla finalmente la exorcista copiadora.- Pero usé la proyección del Comet Compass para verificar nuestra posición actual, y comprobé que de nuevo hay alguien intentando localizarnos.- Dice seria. Sus palabras parecen no afectar a la familia Walker, ya que ninguno de los dos se sobresalta ni cambia de expresión.

-Está bien, Stella. –Le agradece Allen. – De seguro saldremos adelante.

-¡Pero Allen! –Le insiste la pelinegra.- ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?! ¡La inocencia de Allana es tan fuerte que nos ha puesto un punto en el radar de cualquiera que nos persiga!

-¿Inocencia? –Pregunta Miki. Lenalee mira el pequeño rostro de Allana y recuerda la borrosa visión de su hija emanando luz la noche anterior.

-Está bien, nos moveremos de nuevo. –Dice Allen, mirando a su compañera.- ¿Pero a donde?

-Vamos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos. –Propone asertiva. Los Walker se sorprenden al unísono.

-¿Nuestros…

-.. amigos?

-Según la proyección del Comet Compass, hay dos inocencias que son las más cercanas a este lugar. No estoy segura si son las de los Bookman o los Kanda, pero habrá que arriesgarse.

-Arriesgarse es el término apropiado. –Bromea Allen. Imagina a Kanda con Allana en las manos con los brazos estirados, mirándola como si sostuviera un perro.

-De verdad que sería algo así. –Dice Lenalee, riéndose. A Miki le aparece una interrogante en la cabeza.

-¿Are? ¿Cómo? Allen-san no dijo nada gracioso… ¿o si?

-¿Eh? –Se queda paralizado. –Yo… creo que no lo dije… -Se lleva la mano a la barbilla. –Pero lo pensé.- Mira a los ojos a su esposa, que también lo observa seria. Stella baja un poco la cabeza, intentando entender el fenómeno.

-Es como si eso fuera cada vez más natural. –Dice Lenalee, un poco confundida, pero tranquila.

-Yo pude percibir algo, pero no oí nada. –Agrega Stella. Fija sus ojos en Allana, quien ya ha terminado de comer y ahora da un pequeño bostezo, estirando sus manitos.

-Vamos. Por ella. –Propone Lenalee. –Por nuestro nuevo mundo, Allen. –Estira su mano hacia él y la entrelaza con la suya.

-Si. –Responde Walker, decidido. Momentos después se ve a los tres exorcistas alejándose del pueblo, siendo despedidos por Miki, luego de haberles dado también ropa para Stella y una mochila con víveres.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Lavi está dándole algunas instrucciones a los escribanos y Bookmen del salón de datos. Su nueva autoridad como líder hace que todos lo reconozcan y pidan su opinión. Maus está sentada en el segundo nivel mientras lo observa.

-¿Se irán? –Le pregunta su maestra, aproximándose desde atrás.

-Si. Tenemos que hacer un viaje. Desde ayer, el Comet Compass dice que hay una fuente de energía de inocencia muy fuerte y queremos ir a confirmarlo.

-Esa es solo una excusa para no quedarse en este lugar, ¿no es así?

-En su momento volveremos, pero primero hay algo que debemos hacer. Nuestra parte para terminar esta guerra.

-Guerra… terminar… esas dos palabras no las debería usar un bookman refiriéndose a si mismo.

-Puede ser. –Responde ella, filosófica.

¡¡Lavi-sama!! –Llega uno, interrumpiendo el trabajo.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-¡Hay dos viajeros que se identificaron como los traicionados!! ¡¡Son del clan Kanda!!

-¿¡Kanda!? –Se sorprende Lavi al escucharlo. En el exterior del edificio, Kanda y Kaori, los dos cubiertos por capas para el desierto, están preparados para luchar, rodeados de todos los Bookman de menor categoría. Lavi y Maus se asoman corriendo y se encuentran con la visión de sus amigos.

-Así que sí eras tú después de todo. –Lo saluda Yuu, muy serio.

-¡¡Yuu!! –De inmediato Lavi se pone feliz e intenta salir a abrazarlo, pero él lo detiene mostrándole la punta de su espada, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Eres tú el líder de los Bookman? –Pregunta amenazante.

-… Lo soy.

-Entonces tienes que pagar por haber violado el secreto de nuestro clan. Te desafío a una batalla, Lavi.

-Yuu… -Profiere Lavi, incrédulo. Maus luce nerviosa ante la batalla, sin prestarle atención a su propia inocencia, en cuyo radar se distingue que un grupo numeroso de Akumas se dirigen a su lugar.

Desde la lejanía, es Serena quien va al frente del ejército de Akumas de los cuatro niveles, aburrida.

-Espero que pueda terminar rápido con esto, ya quiero volver a ver a la famosa niña Walker… -Suspira mientras el cielo se cubre de negro al ver pasar el enjambre oscuro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

Orden Oscura

-¡¡Ya estoy muy aburrido!!! –Se queja Tykki, aún atado dentro de su celda.

-No te quejes.

-Nosotros estamos más aburridos que tu. –Responden Debbito y Jasdero. Lulubel solo guarda silencio, escuchándolos.

-Esto ya se tardó demasiado… ¿hasta que horas planean tenernos esperando estos sujetos?

-El amo tiene un plan muy bien elaborado. Solo dale tiempo. –Interviene finalmente la gata.- Ya verás que esta alianza es mejor de lo que parece.

-Alianza… hubiera sido más seguro para todos si matábamos a esa tal Lilith. –Dice Debbito.

-Puede ser, pero hay que admitir que es una niña muy linda. –Apunta Tykki.

-Duh… -Dicen los gemelos.

En otro lugar de la Orden, Sarubi lleva unos documentos hacia el departamento científico, tranquila. De repente un relámpago pasa por su cabeza y se sostiene adolorida, apoyándose contra la pared y botando los papeles.

-¡¡AAAggghh!!! –Se queja mientras siente unos ojos rojos abrirse en su interior.

-Ha llegado el momento de ser útil de nuevo, mi Sarubi Zhang… -Escucha la voz de Lilith resonar en ella.

-Esta voz… ¡¡¿Lilith-sama?!! –La reconoce asustada.

-Fuiste una niña muy mala al irte del lado de los exorcistas, pero te olvidaste de que nadie escapa de mí. Ahora vas a hacerme un favor…

-No… ¡¡noo!!!! ¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!! –Se escucha su grito sordo mientras pierde control sobre sí.

-Libera a los Noés… -Escucha finalmente el susurro del demonio.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+--++--+

(Avance)

Kanda y Lavi se enfrentan en un duelo que es interrumpido por una tormenta de Akumas que podrían destruir la Central Bookman. Mientras tanto, el juego de encuentra a los Walker comienza con tres equipos en su búsqueda, mientras Sarubi, bajo el trance de Lilith, se dispone a cumplir su objetivo ahora que no hay nadie más en la orden para defender…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Compromiso previo

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Omake)

Solo el sonido del viento interrumpe la escena. Stella está parada con ojos de raya y punto junto con Saulen, Emotion, Rukia, Majo, Samy, Dircray, Lizeldi, Darky, Raymar, Uzumakigirl, Anko, Komomo y el resto de admiradoras, todos con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Are? ¿nos estaban buscando? –Pregunta Lavi, que está bebiendo un coco con una pajilla. Los cuatro exorcistas están jugando en la playa, A lo lejos se ve a Kanda vendado intentando partir una sandía, mientras Lenalee está enterrando a Allen en la arena.

-¿A qué vino todo esto del secuestro?

-Oh, eso fue mi idea.- Responde el bookman jr.- ¿No le dio un toque emocionante? La verdad solo queríamos venir de vacaciones un rato… -Mientras habla, el termómetro de los ánimos de todos sube hasta el nivel crítico y explota.

-¡¡¡WWAAAAA!!!!! –Se escucha el rugido de la muchedumbre enardecida. Se oyen rayos, centellas, bazookazos, cortes de kunai, explosiones y escopetazos.

-Au… -Profiere Lavi al final.

+--+-+-+--++-+-+

Uff…. Y listo. Me encanta Allana, es tan linda… ya luego escribo más sobre ella, jejeje… bueno; la pelea de Kanda y Lavi la debía, así que va en el próximo cap. Ya el argumento se va aclarando un poquito, espero que te esté gustando.

Ohh, Darky OwO, vas a perdonarme, pero todo el tiempo había pensado que eras un chico, pero no, eres una chica, jejeje, gomen…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar su comentario, hasta luego.

¿Dónde estás… seis minutos…?


	12. Compromiso previo

12ª noche – **Compromiso previo**

-Yuu… -Musita Lavi, expectante. El viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de todos los presentes, haciendo ondular en el aire las cabelleras azules de los hermanos Kanda, cuyos ojos de lobo reflejan brillantes las figuras de los Bookmen que están frente a ellos. El líder Bookman pone cara seria, casi molesto; mientras su esposa los observa en actitud más preocupada. Su larga cabellera roja se mueve al viento al mismo compás que las de los japoneses.

-Yuu-chan… -Repite también Maus, sus ojos temblando mientras sus ultrarrápidas pupilas Bookman graban al instante cada detalle de la apariencia exterior de los recién llegados.

-¿Eres tú el líder de los Bookman? –Pregunta finalmente Kanda, amenazándolo con su katana. Su expresión de piedra y cada centímetro de su cuerpo totalmente tenso. El ojo de registro de Lavi reconoce la posición de su compañero.

-_Así que en verdad vas en serio, Yuu… _-Piensa el pelirrojo. Toma un poco de aire e intenta acercarse amable.- ¡¡Yuu!! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunta saludando con la mano, pero un corte de la Mugen al aire obliga a Lavi a retroceder un paso, perdiendo unos cuantos cabellos rojos que quedan volando en el aire por el corte de la atmósfera.

-¡¡Lavi!! –Grita Maus, intentando correr hacia él, pero éste la detiene con la palma de la mano, sin mirarla.

-Estoy bien, Maus. –La tranquiliza con voz seria. Maus se sorprende al escucharlo.

-_Lavi… ¿acaso también piensas ir en serio contra él?_ –Infiere ella, conocedora de la personalidad de su esposo.- _Nunca usa ese tono a menos que vaya completamente en serio._- Aprieta el puño izquierdo mientras con el derecho busca alrededor de su cintura el estuche de su brújula cometa.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo. –Repite Kanda.- ¿Eres tú el líder de los Bookmen? –Inquiere con voz de juicio.

-Lo soy. –Responde al mismo tiempo que saca su martillo de su cartuchera y lo hace crecer a su tamaño mediano.- ¿Quién lo pregunta? –Responde siguiéndole el juego.

-Aquel cuyo secreto fue traicionado. –Le dice entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Secreto? –Pregunta Maus, extrañada.

-Se refiere a la marca del loto blanco. –Explica Lavi, pensativo.

-La marca… del loto blanco… -Repite sin entender. Al pronunciar esas palabras, nota que la furia de Kanda aumenta, percibiendo con sus oídos el sonido del espadachín presionando más el mango de la espada entre la palma de su mano.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo diablos permitiste eso, estúpido conejo???!!! –Le reclama de nuevo el samurai. -¡¡Ustedes lo sabían!!! ¡¡¡Lo sabían y aún así permitieron que volviera a usarse!!! –Grita furioso.- ¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!!!

-¡Escucha, Yuu-chan, eso no tiene que ver con nosotros! –Intenta defenderse Maus, pero Lavi vuelve a verla con mirada furiosa, dejándola inmóvil en el acto.

-Te dije que yo me encargo de Yuu, Maus. –Insiste en tono de regaño.

-Es verdad; debes dejar que esto lo arreglen ellos. –Apoya Kaori, muy seria. La pelirroja fija su mirada en ella, sin dejar de lucir sorprendida.- Yo seré tu oponente si tanto es tu deseo de intervenir en esta batalla. De todos modos este es un asunto entre los Kanda y los Bookman, así que cualquiera de nosotros puede luchar contra el que sea de ustedes. –Propone emocionada. Maus retrocede un paso, nerviosa.

-Estos sujetos están dispuestos a todo… -Musita entre dientes. Reflexiona unos instantes y luego da un suspiro.- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si Lavi lucha, entonces yo también voy a luchar! –Anuncia mostrándoles a todos su yoyo brújula en la palma de su mano.- ¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, COMET COMPASS!! –La insignia de su arma se dibuja a su alrededor, rodeándola de luz. La herida de su espalda y brazo le duele, pero se sobrepone haciendo una mínima cara de dolor.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras! –Le grita Lavi.

-¡Es demasiado tarde! –Lo calla Kanda.- Como dijo Kaori; esto le concierne a todos los miembros de cada uno de nuestros bandos.

-… Supongo que no servirá de nada decir que yo no tenía idea de que planeaban hacer esto, ¿o si? –Pregunta irónico.

-Es verdad, no servirá de nada. –Contesta Kanda, sarcástico.

-Lo suponía… -Sonríe resignado.- Si no fuera así, no serías tú, Yuu.

-Conejo… -Le dice con un leve remordimiento en la voz.

-Si así lo quieres, entonces no hay remedio. Iré contra ti con todo lo que tengo para proteger a los de mi clase. –Le anuncia mientras su martillo comienza a irradiar ondas de inocencia.

-Entendido. Entonces yo haré lo mismo, conejo estúpido. –Responde Kanda, sujetando la Mugen en posición de Kendo con una mano. Su arma también empieza a irradiar ondas de inocencia que hacen que sus prendas y las de Kaori floten levemente.

-¡¡¿Es que acaso son tontos?!! ¡¡Lo que pasó fue un accidente!!! ¡¡No es culpa de nadie!!!! –Vuelve a gritar Maus, pero sus palabras no son escuchadas. Los ojos de cada uno están completamente fijos en el otro esperando a que éste haga el primer movimiento.

-Comienza. –Anuncia Kaori, sintiendo un leve movimiento que abre la defensa de Lavi para su hermano.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!! –Gritan los dos guerreros, volando a encontrarse el uno con el otro, estrellando sus armas y generando una onda expansiva de luz de inocencia que manda a volar a todos los espectadores hacia atrás, a excepción de Maus y Kaori.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!! –Grita la pelirroja, pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando es embestida por la espada de Kaori, obligándola a interponer su yoyo frente a ella para que no la parta en dos.

-¡¡¡Te dije que yo sería tu oponente!!!! –Dice la peliazul, emocionada. Las miradas de los cuatro combatientes se entrelazan los unos con los otros en medio de la pelea que se ha desatado; Kanda indignado, Lavi determinado, Maus preocupada y Kaori pragmática.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Orden Oscura

Komui está frente al grupo de exorcistas que van a salir en busca de los Walker. El equipo está formado por Miranda, Krory, Marie y Chaoj; los cuatro preparados con sus trajes de exorcistas y sus inocencias dispuestas a ser activadas. La conversación final se está llevando a cabo entre el supervisor y la exorcista del tiempo.

-Tengan cuidado, Miranda. –Les dice preocupado.

-Descuida. Traeremos a Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan y a su bebé cueste lo que cueste. –Contesta mostrándole una sonrisa de calma; lo que le sirve a él para calmarse y mostrarle una también.

-Los traeremos-de aru. –Apoya Krory. Marie y Chaoji asienten con la cabeza.

-Pues en ese caso deberían ser menos ceremoniales y más dinámicos. –Los interrumpe Leverrier, que los está observando desde una pasarela en el segundo piso. Komui levanta la mirada y lo mira furioso.

-Oh, con calma, supervisor. –Le dice moviendo las manos hacia atrás, sonriendo.- Solo venía a darles un consejo ahora que el grupo de la élite encargado de atrapar a la familia Walker ya ha salido. –Anuncia triunfante.- Salió hace mucho ya, de hecho. –Termina de sonreír. Arriba de Leverrier, en la rampa del tercer piso, se encuentra Hannah, que los mira con la misma superioridad con la que lo haría Magdalena.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos fenómenos caigan de nuevo bajo el poder de nuestra jurisdicción y entonces vamos a ver.

-Ya lo dije una vez, inspector. El matrimonio Walker y su bebé son parte de la familia de nuestra rama. Bajo ningún concepto permitiremos que su investigación se lleve a cabo en otro lugar que no sea este. YO tengo el derecho de jurisdicción en este asunto. –Le recuerda poderoso. El cara de Hitler hace cara de disgusto y se va dando pasos largos.

-_Espero que cumplan bien lo que han prometido, Basti Garzel, Kain Gospel…_ -Piensa al alejarse. Mientras, Komui dirige una última mirada a su grupo de amigos.

-Por favor, dense prisa.

-No hay problema.- Sonríe Miranda.- Prisa es lo que más podemos darnos. –Le recuerda mostrándole su disco del tiempo.

-Miranda… -Profiere con esperanza.

-¡¡Espérenme!! –Se escucha el grito de Sarubi, que viene tan atolondrada que se estrella de cara al piso justo al llegar donde ellos. A Miranda le sale una gota en la cabeza al sentir el dejavú del momento.

-¿Saru-chan? –La reconoce Komui. Al decir su nombre, la imagen de un mono se viene a las mentes de todos.

-¡Por favor…! –Levanta la cara y muestra un rostro amable, pero desesperado.- Llévenme también a mi…. Necesito ir… -Les dice recordando con terror la voz que resuena en su cabeza, obligándola a liberar a los Noés prisioneros en la Orden.- Necesito ir a buscar a mi hermana… ¿¡No es verdad, Onii-san!? –Dirige su mirada hacia Komui.

-Sarubi… -Repite de nuevo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.- Por supuesto, tú tienes derecho a ir, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Onii-san… -Exclama aliviada. La voz de Lilith deja de rebotar en sus oídos, dándole una sensación de alivio. Sin embargo, su preocupación no desaparece, sabedora de que el impulso aún sigue ahí.- ¡Vamos de una vez! –Dice emocionada. Todos dirigen sus ojos a Miranda, quien inhala profundo y pone su mano sobre su disco del tiempo.

-¡TIME RECORD, ACTIVADO! –Pronuncia mientras el disco se rodea de inocencia y traza las líneas del tiempo sobre él.- ¡¡FAST FORWARD!! –Invoca creando una bola de energía alrededor de todos, acelerando el tiempo del aire a su alrededor. Luego abre los ojos y los mira a todos con confianza.- Con esta esfera de aire acelerado podremos llegar a cualquier lugar muy rápido.- Luego le sale sombra debajo de los ojos.- Aunque la verdad me da mucho miedo la velocidad, así que espero que no se molesten si cierro los ojos mientras vamos hacia allá…

-No esperaba menos de Miranda. –Comenta Krory.

-El sonido de la inocencia poderosa se escucha casi claramente desde el noroeste. Debemos seguir hacia allá. –Señala Marie.- Mis oídos no son tan precisos como la brújula de Maus-san, pero harán el trabajo.

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a dirigir la trayectoria si Miranda va con los ojos cerrados? –Pregunta Chaoji.

-De eso puedo encargarme yo. –Propone Sarubi, sacando las manos de la burbuja que los rodea.- ¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… DARK GLOVES! –Las argollas azules que adornan sus muñecas se convierten en guantes que cubren desde sus manos hasta los codos.- Mis Dark Gloves son capaces de generar la energía que nos puede impulsar, casi como una nave.

-Entonces está decidido.

-Por Allen-kun y Lenalee-chan… -Repite Miranda.

-Vamos a traerlos de regreso. –Sigue Marie.

-Y a luchar contra la élite de ser necesario. –Termina Krory. Chaoji traga saliva y asiente nervioso.

-¡¡Lust Blaze!! –invoca Sarubi, lanzando el fuego de las palmas de sus manos e impulsando la esfera de tiempo acelerado a través del cielo, alejándose de la orden. Komui se quita la boina y los observa alejarse, solemne.

-Tengan cuidado… les encargo mucho a mi familia… -Musita casi en silencio, recordando una imagen de Allen junto con Lenalee aún embarazada, mirándolo felices.

++-+-+-+-++--++

Al mismo tiempo, Kain y Basti van volando envueltos en resplandor color inocencia, como si fueran cometas a gran velocidad que pasan sobre los campos de cultivo y las montañas. Ambos tienen alas blancas que se extienden hacia los lados, iguales a las de Stella. El rubio luce muy serio mientras la chica intenta permanecer cerca de él para hablarle, pero sin obtener mayores resultados.

-Kain-kun, ¿qué debemos hacer cuando los encontremos? –Le pregunta para hacer conversación.

-Cumplir las órdenes de Magdalena. Debemos derrotar a Allen Walker y a… -Recuerda la cara de Stella, hermosa.- Frunce el seño y acelera aún más, dejando atrás a su compañera de viaje.

-¡¡Kain-kun!! ¡¡espérame!! –Se queja acelerando para perseguirlo.

+-+-+-++-+-+-++

Allen, Lenalee, Allana y Stella han llegado a un pueblo en la base montañosa de la frontera suiza. La madre de la niña está cargándola mientras el peliblanco y la pelinegra se abastecen de algunos víveres. La bebé duerme apaciblemente buscando estar abrazada de su mamá el mayor tiempo posible. Lenalee se limita a mirarla, buscando en ella cada parecido que tiene con Allen.

-De verdad que eres muy parecida, Allana… -Le dice con voz tierna, acariciando su cabello. Al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que en medio de sus cabellos verde claros hay unos que son completamente blancos.- ¿Are? –Pregunta extrañada.- No recuerdo… -Se corta mientras recuerda haber hecho la misma práctica con anterioridad, comentando incluso sobre lo uniforme del color de su cabello.- ¿Canas? -Hace cara de Charlie Brown asustado. Luego se sacude la cabeza.- No, imposible… - Levanta la cara y mira a Allen que regresa con Stella, ambos cargando algunas bolsas de comida. Mira el cabello de Allen y sus ojos se dilatan un poco.- ¿Acaso…?

-Volvimos, Lenalee. –Anuncia Allen, dejando las bolsas en la banca en la que ella está sentada y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Sucede algo, Lenalee? –Le pregunta Stella, notando la preocupación de su mirada. Lenalee la mira y sale de su trance, negando con la cabeza y tratando de sonreír. Allen parpadea un poco y la mira, extrañado.

-No, no es nada, realmente…

-Allana está bien. –Dice Allen. De alguna forma puedo sentir que lo está. –Le acaricia la cabeza con la mano derecha. Ella se da la vuelta y estirando su bracito, aún dormida, atrapa con su manito uno de los dedos de Allen lo hala hacia ella.

-Mira, pudo sentirte. –Comenta Stella, sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa ante la acción. Lenalee mira a Allen, ruborizada del lado derecho. Allen la mira de la misma forma. A Stella le salen ojos de raya y punto.

-_Hay un límite para todo, ¿saben?_ –Piensa mirándolos tan felices. Allana de repente se estira toda ella y se mueve como riéndose, feliz; casi como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de Stella y se riera de ella._ Acaso… nah, imposible… ¿o si?_

-Estará bien. –Dice Lenalee. Sin embargo, no deja de pensar en los cabellos blancos de la niña.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-++-+-+-+-++-+

-¡¡¡¡Martillo creciente!!!!! –Grita Lavi lanzando un golpe vertical contra Kanda, pero éste retrocede ayudado por la radiación de sus Mugen, poniendo el pie al frente para dar un salto pequeño hacia atrás, logrando que el golpe del martillo de Lavi pase justo frente a su cara pero sin darle. Lavi se da cuenta y al instante intenta levantar de nuevo su arma para asestar un nuevo golpe, pero el samurái se adelanta y da un salto para pararse sobre el arma del Bookman, levantando su mugen en el brazo derecho y haciendo una posición Gyakudo, de brazo extendido con el arma mostrando su filo hacia la derecha, dispuesto a lanzar un corte fino en su contra.- ¡¡Sello de cenizas!!!! –Grita el Bookman, y antes de que Kanda pueda liberar su técnica, el sello del martillo sobre el que Kanda está parado se llena de brillo rojo y dispara una columna de fuego que lo envuelve.

-¡¡¡¡Onii-sama!!!! –Grita Kaori, distrayéndose de su pelea con Maus, dándole tiempo a esta para retroceder y extender su yoyo. Sin embargo, al disiparse la columna de fuego, Kanda ya no está.

-¡¿Qué?! –Profiere Lavi. Mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que Kanda aprovechó el fuego para saltar y ahora está en posición vertical sobre él, con las dos NIgento cruzadas, dispuesto a hacer un ataque aéreo.

-¡¡Kotori Gaeki!! –Grita el espadachín, haciendo una técnica de cruz que se inunda de inocencia y acelera tan rápido que se estrella contra Lavi en un instante; pero él logra interponer su martillo con el golpe, creando una reacción que lanza rayos de energía verde en todas direcciones. Todos los Bookman presentes se limitan a observar atónitos la superpelea que de repente se ha desatado entre ambos contendientes.

-¡¡Basta de esto, Yuu!!! –Le grita Lavi mientras con su martillo intenta empujar a Kanda hacia arriba, pero él no cede, presionando incluso aún más y hundiendo los pies de Lavi en la arena, la cual vuela fuera de la circunferencia trazada por la presión del aire ejercida por el choque detenido de ambos.

-¡¡Este asunto debe terminar de una vez, conejo!!

-¡¡Yo no autoricé a nadie para violar el secreto que los Kanda nos confiaron!! ¡¡Fue algo que sucedió, pero que ya está controlado!!

-¡¿Controlado?! ¡¿Dices controlado?! ¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡Desde ese instante pude sentir en mi propia marca la sensación de que alguien más fue marcado con ella!! ¡¡La usaron, eso es algo que no pueden negar!! ¡¡¡Algo imperdonable!!!

-¡¡¡Yuu!!!!! –Profiere Lavi, sintiéndose aplastado por el poder de Kanda.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!!! –Grita también él, terminando de empujar. Kanda logra atravesar la barrera impuesta por el sello de Lavi y se genera una explosión de luz que hace volar a todos hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! –Gritan la esposa de uno y la hermana del otro respectivamente.

+-+-+-+++-+-+-+

Es un paisaje de recuerdo. Entre las nubes borrosas y las memorias grises, comienza a oírse algo que fue dicho hace mucho tiempo, registrado por un niño que sin recordarlo lo tuvo siempre presente.

-_Les permitiremos registrar el secreto. Sin embargo, esta técnica tuvo consecuencias terribles a lo largo de su existencia, así que lo único que les pediremos es que nunca sea usada en nadie. No queremos repetir lo que le hicimos a ese niño. _–Se escucha la voz de un anciano hablando con alguien que parece ser Bookman, pero que no se distingue. Quien observa es Kanda niño, con las pupilas grises, aún lleno de vendajes.-_ Por culpa de eso, su mente ha sufrido bastante… así que, en atención a él, lo menos que podemos hacer, es prohibir que esto sea usado jamás. Nadie más debe sufrir así… -_El niño eleva la mirada y logra distinguir a la niña con la que había jugado. Mucho más pequeña que él, y aún así sufriendo el mismo infierno. Sus grandes lágrimas caen por su pequeño rostro, mientras intenta contener el flujo de tristeza que sale por su garganta.

-_Stella…_ -Repitió por última vez, antes de olvidarla por completo debido al trauma recibido.

-_Es verdad… _-Kanda escucha su propia voz, ya de tiempo actual.-_ Yo conocí a Stella desde ese instante. _–Ve una imagen de la casi bebé sonriente que él y Kaori encontraron la primera vez.-_ Ambos sufrimos el mismo destino, la misma herida… _-Se ve a sí mismo sin camisa, mostrando el tatuaje de su pecho. Atrás de él ve a Stella, mostrando su espalda desnuda, con el mismo tatuaje que él, pero más pequeño.-_ Y aún así, siento como si ella no debiera tenerlo… nadie debería…_ -Abre sus ojos a la realidad y se ve a sí mismo empujando a Lavi contra la tierra, a punto de vencerlo.- _ Lavi… no puedo perdonar que él haya permitido que eso se repitiera… no él… su clase… los que son como él hicieron que alguien más pasara por este dolor… este infierno que…_ -De repente recuerda el momento en que encontró a Stella durante su misión en aquella aldea rural francesa hace trece años.- _En ese momento ella… sonreía…_ -Ve la cara de la niña que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a jugar al campo de rosas.- _Aquella niña me enseñó a sonreír…_

-¡¡¡¡SELLO DE RELÁMPAGO!!!! –Grita Lavi, reuniendo su fuerza y lanzando una descarga de energía para repeler el ataque de Kanda. Eso lo trae de vuelta a la pelea y reacciona retrocediendo. La fuerza del golpe que intercambiaban los empuja a ambos volando en direcciones opuestas, haciéndolos rodar sobre la arena.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!!! –Grita Maus.

-¡¡¡Onii-sama!!!! –Grita también Kaori. Luego mira furiosa a Lavi y se dispone a ir contra él.- ¡¡¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi onii-sama, tú…!!!! –Grita dejando atrás a Maus y preparándose para atacarlo con su kodachi.- ¡¡Sangen, actívate!! ¡¡¡Tercera ilusión, Tsubasakiri!!!!! –A su espada le salen alas de inocencia del mango mientras la hoja se electrifica, envolviéndose en velocidad que la hace tomar forma de meteoro para volar hacia el Bookman que apenas se está poniendo de pie para seguir la lucha.

-¡¡¡¡Kaori!!!!! –Grita Kanda, intentando intervenir, pero su rodilla está lastimada y se tropieza. - ¡¡Kaori!!!! –Grita de nuevo. Lavi abre su ojo lleno se sorpresa y acorralado mientras ve el filo del arma ir directo en contra de su corazón.

-¡¡¡COMET COMPASS, DEFENSA DEL NORTE, ESCUDO DE HIELO!!!! –Se oye el grito de Maus al mismo tiempo que se crea una pared de hielo cristalizado frente a Lavi. El ataque de la Sangen se estrella contra eso, destruyéndola en mil pedazos, pero impidiendo que el arma toque la piel del Bookman. Kaori se levanta con los ojos que reflejan descontrol, levantando su arma y preparándose para darle un golpe directo al Bookman, pero éste ya se ha logrado recuperar e invoca otro de sus sellos, estrellando su martillo contra el suelo.

-¡¡Sello de viento!! –Grita mientras un tornado se crea a partir de su martillo y manda volando a Kaori hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!!! –Grita la joven Kanda mientras da vueltas en el aire y se estrella contra una de las dunas del desierto. Los dos pelirrojos se miran el uno al otro y asienten. Kanda se pone de pie y vuelve a empuñar su Katana, mientras Kaori no pierde tiempo y también hace todo lo posible por ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Terminemos con esto. –Propone el peliazul mientras se vuelve a rodear de la luz de la inocencia de su espada. Lavi da un paso adelante para aceptar su desafío, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de que está herido en el costado. Un chorro de sangre sale desde la cortada hasta la arena, manchándola de rojo. Justo luego siente que le falta el aire y vomita un poco más de sangre por la boca. Kanda se sorprende, pero no se inmuta.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Grita Maus, corriendo a su lado rápidamente a protegerlo. Kaori se conmueve ante la situación, pero está dispuesta a no moverse hasta que su hermano de la señal.

-Vaya, Yuu. Parece ser que tu ataque me dañó más de lo que pensé… -Comenta Lavi, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, esforzándose por mantenerse erguido.- Pero no te preocupes; tienes razón, debemos terminar con esto.

-¡¡¡Basta!!! –Lo interrumpe su esposa.- ¡¡Yuu-chan!! ¡¡Ya basta!!! –Suplica llorando.- ¡¡Lavi está aceptando tu desafío solo porque sabe cómo te sientes acerca de haber usado esa marca en otro ser humano, aún cuando se juró que nunca sería usada!! ¡¡Pero el que él esté dispuesto a hacer esto, no te da derecho a ensañarte de esa forma!!!!

-¡¡Maus!!! –La regaña Lavi, furioso, pero ella le hace una mirada más enojada aún, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que finalmente lo detiene.

-¡¡Lo que pasó fue algo que se salió de control!! ¡¡¡De otra forma nunca hubiera pasado!!!!

-¡¿¿Y qué me dices del infeliz que ahora está condenado a sufrir así??!! –Explota finalmente Kanda.- ¡¡¿Tienes el derecho de hablar en su nombre?!! Apuesto a que lo último que quería era sufrir de ese modo…

-Tienes razón… -Responde en tono irónico, casi amargo.- Sufrir era lo último que quería, pero en ese momento no tuve opción… era mi hijo o yo, y eso nunca lo pondré en discusión… -Explica en un tono casi entre la línea de reír y llorar.

-Ratón… -Profiere Kanda. Sus ojos se desorbitan y sus pupilas se contraen mientras escucha lo que ella le dice. Kaori también se sorprende al escucharla.

-¿¡Quieres decir que…!? –Profiere la chica Kanda. Mientras hablan, Maus se ha quitado su chaqueta de exorcista, se da la vuelta y les enseña parte de su espalda, mal quemada por lo sucedido.

-Lo que dije. –Deja que su cabello caiga de nuevo sobre su espalda y vuelve a ponerse frente a Lavi, para protegerlo. Benji está observando todo desde la ventana del edificio.- Puedo hablar como alguien que ha sufrido lo mismo… y asumo lo que eso significa. –Dice con aplomo. Su determinación es tanta que Kanda solo puede mirarla, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, y luego recordando los mismos ojos de Stella.- _Ellas… ¡che!_ –Vuelve la mirada, con el espíritu finalmente apaciguado. Kaori entonces sale corriendo a su lado mientras Maus cae de rodillas al piso, respirando agitada.

-Los Bookman comienzan a acercarse poco a poco, mientras Kanda es ayudado a ponerse de pie por su hermana.

-¿Estás bien, Onii-sama? –Le dice mientras se paran ambos. El peliazul no deja de mirar a la pelirroja que acompaña a su amigo, ahora viéndola ayudarle con su herida mientras él le sonríe. Luego se dedican los tres una última mirada.

-El secreto morirá contigo. –Obliga el espadachín, dirigiéndose a Maus.

-Y contigo. –Responde ella.

-Vaya, Yuu; esto si fue inesperado, ¿no lo crees? –Dice Lavi, riéndose un poco. Kaori y Maus hacen una sonrisa comprensiva ante el chiste.

-¡Tche! –Profiere Kanda, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, en ese instante todos son interrumpidos por una bola de energía negra que cae del cielo, explotando frente a ellos y mandándolos a todos a volar. Maus rápidamente interpone su escudo de protección para protegerse junto con Lavi mientras Kanda lanza un corte de inocencia que los protege a él y a Kaori. Al disiparse el humo, ante todos se encuentra el ejército de Akumas dirigido por Serena, la ahora mano derecha de Road.

-¡¡Noé!! –La reconoce Lavi. Maus también la identifica, recordándola de su primer enfrentamiento en el cual Stella despertó a Holy Copycat, y luego en la batalla final con Lilith, donde fue ella quien le pasó su poder a Lenalee para ayudar a Allen.

-Es Serena… -Dice la pelirroja. Kanda mira sorprendido al gran ejército de Akumas que se aproximaron sin siquiera ser detectados.

-¡Cuantos Akumas! –Dice Kaori, asustada.- ¡¡Onii-sama!! –Lo llama presta, buscando indicaciones.

-Buenas noches, queridos amigos. Me sentía nostálgica, así que vine a verlos un rato. –Saluda con una sonrisa.- Ara, pero si aquí están los Bookman que la última vez dejé nadando en sangre… -Les dice relamiéndose. Lavi se sostiene la herida con la mano y se pone frente a Maus para protegerla. Los dos Kanda también preparan sus espadas para seguir combatiendo.

-¡¡Cuantos Akumas!! ¡¡¡Lavi-sama!!! –Se oyen los gritos de todos los Bookman de la biblioteca.

-¡¡Tranquilos todos!! ¡¡Necesito que los que puedan pelear, se queden a apoyarnos!! ¡¡Los que no, váyanse ahora mismo!!! –Les ordena en tono dirigente. La gente comienza a huir, quedándose solo algunos bookman equipados con armas normales y con talismanes.

-Tengo instrucciones de Road de no dejar escapar a nadie, así que será mejor apresurarme, ¿no lo creen?

-Así que Road. –Dice Kanda.- Esa niña trajo a sus amigas a jugar.

-El proyecto de Road es un poco más interesante que eso. –Sonríe en actitud sabia. Recuerda a Road rodeada de sombras de niños cuyos ojos brillan amarillos.- Sin embargo, ahora estamos muy ocupadas con otra cosa, así que tendré que limpiar el terreno antes de volver.

-Bueno, pues esta basura te dará muchos problemas para limpiarla. Somos como el moho de las baldosas del baño de Yuu. Imborrable. –Le dice Lavi, confiado.

-¡¡¡¿Del baño de quién, maldito conejo?!!! –Reclama furioso. Luego cae en cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cuándo diablos has estado tú en mi baño???!!!!!!

-Como sea. –Dice la Noé rubia, con ojos de raya y punto. Luego se pone un poco más contenta.- ¿Saben? Ya que están a punto de morir, dejen que les diga algo bueno. Allen y Lenalee Walker están vivos, y mejor aún, su bebé ya nació en este mundo.

-¡¡¡Comer!!!!!! –Se escuchan los gritos desesperados de los Akumas tras ella. Al escuchar la noticia, los corazones de los cuatro guerreros se llenan de alegría, mostrándola a través de sus rostros.

-Si, si, se la van a comer, pero hasta que Road haya jugado a la casita con ella. –Hace cara de recordar algo desagradable. –Como si no jugáramos a la casita siempre… -Le sale color azul bajo los párpados. Es interrumpida por un corte de inocencia lanzado por Kanda, que le hace una cortada en la mejilla.

-¡¿Viniste a luchar o a contar tu patética vida?!

-De hecho solo vine a entregarles estos juguetes. Ellos pelearán por mí, así que se quedan con ustedes. Yo iré a buscar al famoso bebé. –Comienza a elevarse en el aire y se abre una puerta dimensional a su lado.- Hasta entonces, espero que la próxima ya no nos encontremos. –Da un suspiro y desaparece. Los Akumas de todos los niveles aprovechan entonces para abalanzarse sobre ellos. Los cuatro, agotados por la batalla, se arman de valor y se lanzan a luchar con todo contra ellos.

-¡¡¡Sello de fuego!!!!

-¡¡¡Mugen Sanshiki!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Sagen Tusabasakiri!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Comet Compass, sur ardiente, cometa volcánico!!!!!

Los poderes de los cuatro rompen con la barrera formada por los Akumas, dando lugar a que inicie la batalla.

-_Debemos ganar… _

_-… y buscar a Allen lo más pronto posible._ –Piensan Maus y Lavi.

_-… Stella…_ -Piensa Kanda.

-_Onii-sama, espero que tu corazón haya podido calmarse…_

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –Gritan los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Lavi crea dos serpientes de fuego que pasan destruyendo a través del centro mientras Kanda pasa con su sanshiki cortando uno tras otro como si fuera una cortadora automática. Maus extiende su yoyo y le da vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, destruyendo a los akumas a su paso y Kaori pasa como golondrina en medio de la nube negra, cortando con su espada alada y dejando atrás un rastro de explosiones.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Es de nuevo el mundo del sueño destruido. El payaso está de pie, con las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando el tranquilo reflejo de la luna sobre el estanque. La chica de cabello blanco ha vuelto a aparecer detrás de él, mirándolo ansiosa de respuestas.

-¿Tú de nuevo? –Pregunta la figura con la voz de Mana.

-Estoy aquí porque nací en este mundo con ese propósito. –Le dice seria.- Así que dímelo ahora, anciano.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí. Este lugar es solo para él y ella… para nadie más.

-¿Allen Walker? –Frunce el seño mientras imagina a Allen, y luego a Lenalee con la cara tapada con ambas manos.

-Este mundo no es para ti. Tu existencia es diferente a la de ellos… aún a la de los que dicen ser como tú. No eres parte de este mundo ni de ninguno.

-Y aún así yo seré quien al final se adueñe de este lugar. – Termina con voz confiada. El viento pasa por el árido lugar, dejando a los dos expectantes de la acción del otro.

-Tu destino es el de las sombras. Sombras que aún siendo quien eres, inundan tu corazón.

-Me lo dirás todo, Mana Walker. Eso lo único que me interesa. –Dice Magdalena, definitiva.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(Avance)

Allana es víctima de una enfermedad que amenaza con extinguir la aún débil flama de su vida. En medio de su desesperación, los Walker son encontrados por Kain y Basti, quienes están dispuestos a cumplir sus órdenes, desencadenando un nuevo escenario. Road expone su plan y los amigos exorcistas comienzan su búsqueda para reunirlos a todos…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Débil tesoro

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(omake)

Hospital

Lavi está todo lleno de vendajes, sin nadie cuidando de él, solo una enfermera que le está cambiando el suero.

-Debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que ellas lo golpearan de ese modo…

-Bueno, la verdad es que… (le cuenta todo lo sucedido) Momentos después, es escucha el crujido de un hueso más mientras la cama del hospital se aplasta sobre él.

-¡¡¡¡AUUUUUU!!!!!!!

-¡¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso??!!!!!

Se cierra el telón

+-+-+-+-+-+-++

Vaya, aquí está este cap. En este salieron mucho más Kanda y Lavi por lo que casi solo salieron Allen y Lena en los anteriores. En el siguiente trataré de hacer más equilibrio para tener satisfechos a todos los gustos, jejeje…

Gracias a Suigin Walker y a Feel anime por haberse incorporado a leer la historia, bienvenidas, espero que les guste lo que falta.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	13. Débil tesoro

13ª noche – **Débil Tesoro**

-¡¡¡Mugen!!!! –Grita Kanda, terminando de partir al último Akuma de nivel 4 que se enfrenta a ellos. A su alrededor se ven los restos de akumas por todos lados, como si fueran los restos de una batalla épica, con cabezas, brazos y aceite por todos lados. Los cuatro usuarios de inocencia lucen agotados mientras respiran con dificultad, apenas de pie. Lavi es el que luce más cansado y débil debido a la herida de su costado. Se lleva la mano a ella y luego la mira, llena de sangre.

-Rayos… -Musita mirándose sorprendido.- De verdad me descuidé en ese momento…

-¿Lavi? –Vuelve a verlo Maus, también toda llena de cortadas y humo, pero un poco más entera que él.- ¡¡Lavi!! –Sale corriendo a su lado, llegando justo a tiempo para sostenerlo y evitar que caiga desmayado al piso, cayendo entre sus brazos en su lugar. Kanda también lo mira preocupado y culpable a la vez, bajando la mirada y recordando el momento en el que hirió a su amigo.

-Conejo… -Dice mientras envaina la Mugen, sin más enemigos a los que derrotar. Kaori también está despeinada y acabada, pero luce entera.

-¿Estás bien, Onii-sama? –Pregunta la joven guerrera.

-Estoy bien. –Responde sin dejar de mirar a Lavi, a quien su esposa está ayudando a caminar mientras que un grupo de sobrevivientes salen de los escombros y la ayudan a transportarlo. El peliazul da un suspiro y luego comienza a caminar en dirección a ellos.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! –Sale corriendo su hermana tras él.

-_Lavi…_ -Piensa mientras avanza preocupado. Benji los observa desde la ventana detrás de la cual se refugió al principio, viendo a su padre avanzar herido de regreso hacia el local.

-Papá…

+-+-++-++-+-+-++

El grupo de Allen está acampando cerca de un río. Lenalee está frente a la fogata que acaban de hacer, con una olla sobre el fuego en la cual está preparando un guiso. Allana está dormida envuelta en su manta y acostada en un puño hecho con la bolsa de dormir de Walker. Su carita dormida deja su boca entreabierta mientras estira los brazos para acomodarse hacia un lado para descansar, chupándose la mano con la boca. Allen, por su parte, está buscando más leña mientras Stella ha aprovechado para finalmente darse un baño en el río. Su ropa está doblada sobre una roca en la rivera mientras ella está con su cuerpo desnudo sumergiéndose en el agua caminando hasta la profundidad, dejando que le llegue hasta los hombros. Mira su reflejo en el agua que fluye a su alrededor y ve su cara desanimada, tratando de sonreír.

-_¡Lenalee! _–Escucha el grito de Allen resonar en su cabeza. Sonríe sarcástica y se deja hundir en el agua por completo, acostándose de espaldas y flotando boca arriba, mirando la superficie del agua desde debajo de ella, conteniendo la respiración.

-_Allen… -_Imagina la imagen sonriente del exorcista saludándola con la mano.- _Kanda-san… _-A la imagen de Allen le sigue la de Kanda, en actitud indiferente.- _Yo siempre dije que amaba a Allen…_ -Se recuerda a sí misma desde hace cinco años, defendiéndolo en todas las batallas, enfrentándose a Lilith sin dudarlo para protegerlo. Luego recuerda imágenes de ella siendo protegida por Kanda, desde que eran niños y ella perdió el control, hasta las batallas con los apóstoles, y luego con los Noés y con los monstruos creados por ellos._ –¿Seré una mala chica? Probablemente…_ -Piensa en una imagen de Allen junto con Lenalee y Allana, los tres sonriendo felices; luego la cambia por una de ella y Allen Noés, mirándose enamorados.

-_Tu verdadero yo tomará la decisión cuando estés lista…_-Escucha las palabras de la Stella de alas blancas que se enfrentó a su lado Noé al momento de su resurrección.

-_Así que mi verdadero yo… _-Piensa mientras unas burbujas de aire se escapan de su boca.- _Mi verdadero yo… _-Recuerda a Kanda cargándola el día que se torció el tobillo.-_ Es…_ -Se ve a sí misma de pie bajo la lluvia mientras mira a Allen alejarse con Lenalee y Allana.- _Yo…_

-¡¡¡Stella!!! –Se escucha el grito de Allen, cuyas manos envuelven la piel descubierta de Stella y la sacan del agua, sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos.- ¡¡Resiste, Stella!!! ¡¡No te ahogues, resiste!! –Le grita animoso. Stella abre los ojos de par en par, toda mojada, ruborizada por estar desnuda por segunda vez entre los brazos de Allen, quien parece no haberse percatado de ese detalle.- ¡¡Reacciona!! Tendré que llevarla a la orilla… -Dice comenzando a caminar sin soltarla a través del agua. Stella siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece y su vergüenza llega al punto crítico. Un termómetro estalla y se escucha el sonido poderoso de una bofetada.

-¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita al mismo tiempo que le pega en la cara, mandándolo a rebotar sobre el agua como piedra de río, estrellándolo en la orilla. Rápidamente se sumerge y se rodea de agua hasta los hombros, metiendo también la barbilla en el agua, con la cara rojísima.- ¡¡No me estaba ahogando, tonto!!!! ¡¡¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!!!!! –Le grita cerrando los ojos. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo… lo siento…. –Musita atónito.- Yo de verdad creí que te estabas ahogando… -Dice avergonzado. Stella burbujea el agua con la boca, tratando de enfriarse. Luego de unos instantes, saca la cabeza del agua, se nota que se está cubriendo el pecho con los brazos, aún ruborizada.

-La gente quiere privacidad cuando se baña… -Le dice en tono más tímido. Allen de inmediato se da la vuelta para no mirarla.

-Disculpa, es que estuviste sumergida mucho tiempo y…

-No, está bien. –Dice ya más calmada, caminando hacia fuera del río. Allen se pone nervioso al sentirla salir del agua y oír el andar de sus pies descalzos hasta el lugar donde tiene su ropa, comenzando a vestirse.- Solo no le digas a Lenalee; en estos días supongo que debe estar muy sensible. Llevamos casi un mes viajando, y desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, Allana parece haber hecho que su cuerpo se recupere al 100%, pero imagino que su ánimo aún debe ser delicado.

-Lenalee es muy fuerte, pero no entiendo por qué me lo dices. –Dice mirando de reojo, pero de inmediato apartando la mirada al ver que se está abrochando la camisa.

-Ya puedes mirar. –Le dice aún avergonzada. –¿sabes una cosa? La verdad es que el agua de este río es deliciosa. –Le cuenta en tono refrescado. Allen levanta la ceja.

-¿Eh?

-Más adelante se forman unos pequeños estanques de roca que parecen fuentes. –Le señala con la mano. –Hemos viajado mucho y los dos han estado muy preocupados por Allana.- ¿Por qué no aprovechan y tienen un momento solo para ustedes? Allana y yo podemos quedarnos juntas una noche. –Propone fingiendo ánimos, pero desanimada en el interior.

-Stella… -La mira poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza.- Yo, no lo se…

-Pues si no lo hacen, le diré a Lenalee que viniste a espiarme mientras me bañaba. –Lo amenaza con ojos de raya y punto. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo… no entiendo a las mujeres…

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa. Le diré a Lenalee ahora mismo. –Insiste con su mirada desconfiada, comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera, Stella, espera!! –Le llama Allen, corriendo tras ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Allana parece despertarse de su sueño y proferir un sonido que parece una risita. Lenalee está terminando de probar una cucharada de su comida, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta para verla.

-¿Pasó algo divertido, Allana? –Le pregunta maternal. Allana lleva sus manitas a su cara mientras sus rosadas mejillas toman un poco de color. Inmediatamente vuelve a quedarse dormida, sacándole una sonrisa de complacencia a su mamá. –Eres una buena niña… -Le dice mostrándole una sonrisa.

+-+-+-++-+-+-++

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escuchan los gritos bestiales incesantes de alguien. Es un castillo oscuro formado por varios conductos subterráneos. En medio de ellos hay una sala donde un grupo de niños permanecen silenciosos contemplando el espectáculo violento del joven que se retuerce de dolor frente a ellos. Presidiendo la reunión está Road, acompañada de Serena a su izquierda, quien observa al chico que sufre sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Road-sama… él… -Intenta decirle, nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura? Si está pasando esto, es porque él así lo quiso. Te aseguro que una vez que esto termine, no se arrepentirá.- Se relame antes de volver a sonreír.- Muy pronto, todos ustedes formarán parte de nuestra familia… -Dice dirigiéndose a todos los chicos que la rodean. Algunos se muestran emocionados y otros temerosos, mientras la Noé les muestra a todos sus manos llenas de cristales de materia oscura.

-Rami… -Musita la joven de cabello rosa mientras observa a su novio sufrir el tormento de la transformación.- Perdóname…

-¡¡¡GGGGAAHHHH!!! –Sigue gritando el transformado. La Noé del sueño mira a su alrededor, complacida del ejército de PseudoNoés que está creándose.

-Muy pronto estaremos listos, Conde, Lilith. Solo espero que me dejen a Allen para jugar cuando todo esto termine…

+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+

Allen y Stella regresan al lugar del campamento. Lenalee se da la vuelta hacia ellos y los recibe con una sonrisa, pero se topa con que Allen está todo empapado. Lo mira y le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Allen? –Le pregunta curiosa. Allen se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza y se ríe un poco. Stella se sonroja y desvía la mirada a un lado, los dos actuando como un par de niños regañados. -¿Are? ¿Pasó algo? –Insiste Lena, más preocupada.

-¡No, para nada! ¡Todo está bien! ¡¿No es verdad, Stella?! –Contesta Allen, enérgico y nervioso. Stella cruza los brazos y hace cara de enojada.

-¿Stella? –La mira Lenalee, ahora con ojos curiosos, los cuales dirige de nuevo a Allen.- ¿Allen?

-Solo ocurrió un pequeño accidente.- Dice entre risas nerviosas.- De verdad, nada.

-¿¡Accidente!? –Inquiere ahora alarmada. Allen comienza a sudar frío, Stella a sonrojarse y Allana a reírse.

-¿La viste, verdad? –A la señora Walker se le ponen ojos de raya y punto.- La viste mientras se bañaba… -Hace voz siniestra. Stella se da la vuelta, asustada por el tono de su voz, pero se queda helada al toparse con la cara amable de Lena, que acaricia la cara de Allen como si fuera la de una mascota. Walker primero se sorprende, pero luego sonríe con calidez.

-Estoy segura de que solo fue un accidente. –Le dice comprensiva. A Stella le sale una burbujita de pensamiento con seis puntos en ella, y pone ojos de raya y punto.

-¿Eso lo sabes por esa extraña habilidad que tienen de compartir su mente? –Pregunta incrédula.

-No. Es solo que confío en Allen. –Responde la peliverde, con rostro convencido y contento.

-Oh, si, claro. –Contesta la pelinegra, mirándolos de caricatura, chisporroteando corazones frente a ella.- _Seguramente le leíste la mente.- _Sospecha incrédula. Allana se ríe dejando escuchar el tenue sonido de su voz, como una campanilla.

-Allana… -Profiere Allen, dirigiéndose hacia ella; pero Stella se adelanta y carga a la niña entre sus brazos.

-No, Allana, mejor ven con la tía Stella. Tu padre el mirón tiene que cambiarse de ropa antes de tocarte. –Le dice observando la ropa mojada de Allen, luego abraza a la bebé y le da un beso en la mejilla. Allana sonríe y le toca la mejilla con su mano extendida sobre ella, apenas abarcando un poco de la superficie de su piel. Allen sonríe del lado derecho mientras Lenalee se aguanta discretamente las ganas de reírse. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amiga cambia, de inmediato poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la niña y abriendo bien los ojos, con las pupilas contraídas.

-¿Stella? –Se levanta rápidamente Lena. Allen también se aproxima; las caras de ambos llenas de terror.

-La bebé… Allana… tiene fiebre… -Les indica al mismo tiempo que se la pasa a su madre, quien de inmediato pone cara de susto al sentir la temperatura de la niña, cuyos ánimos comienzan a desvanecerse mientras su calor corporal se eleva.

-¡Allen! –Lo llama su esposa, asustada.- ¡Allana…! ¡¡Allana está ardiendo!! –Se la muestra a él, toda desesperada. Allen toca a su hija y siente el calor febril que sale de su piel. La pequeña luce somnolienta y sudorosa, su rostro cansado mientras todo su cuerpecito se mueve al compás de su forzada respiración.

-Pero… ¿¡Cómo!? –Pregunta el peliblanco, extrañado.

-No lo se… ¡¡No estaba así hace un segundo!! –Reclama Lena asustada.- ¡¡Allen, nuestra niña!! –Lo llama nerviosa.

-¡Tranquilízate, Lenalee! –La regaña él, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.- Tranquila… -Insiste de nuevo. Luego mira a su compañera.- ¡¡Stella!! –La llama serio.

-¡Si! –Responde obediente, fuera de broma.

-Tú sabes de medicina, ¿verdad? ¿qué hacemos para que le baje la fiebre? –Le pregunta sin soltar a su familia.

-¿Eh? –La pregunta la sorprende, pero de inmediato entra en su rol.- Bueno… -Mira de un lado a otro y luego gana confianza.- Ve al río y humedece unas mantas, ¡lo más heladas que puedas! Debemos enfriarla lo más rápido posible.

-Bien. –Responde serio. Se dispone a salir corriendo, pero antes de salir le toca de nuevo el rostro a su esposa.- Todo estará bien.- Le dice para calmarla. Luego toma las prendas y corre de prisa hacia la rivera. A Lenalee se le salen unas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se inclina hacia delante, abrazando a Allana contra su pecho.

-¡Lenalee! –La regaña también su amiga. Ella se queda pasmada ante sus palabras.- Necesitamos estar calmadas. Allana va a estar bien, pero debes poner de tu parte. –Le dice muy seria. Lenalee la observa con mirada sorprendida, asintiendo levemente.

-Stella… -Repite Lenalee, casi atontada por la repentina situación de su hija. Mira a Allana, desconcertada, fijándose en el rostro cada vez más esforzado del diminuto ser que tiene entre los brazos.- Allana… -La toca delicadamente con la mano derecha.

-Se le pasará, ya verás. –La calma con voz tranquila. Lenalee le dedica una mirada temblorosa y asiente.

-Si. –Contesta más tranquila. Ambas fijan su atención entonces en la pequeña, cuya boquita se abre buscando tomar el mayor aire posible.- Allana… -Repite preocupada.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

El grupo de Miranda aterrizó en las afueras del pueblo de Miki. Marie está moviendo la cabeza con las manos en las orejas tratando de escuchar la resonancia de las inocencias, pero parece confundido.

-¿Sucede algo, Marie? –Le pregunta Krory, todavía en su modo amable.

-Sin duda estuvieron en este lugar; sin embargo, los restos del sonido de sus inocencias están tan mezclados en toda el área que me es imposible seguirles un rastro. Especialmente el sonido de una inocencia que no había escuchado antes, y que suena mucho más fuerte que las demás está por todos lados

-¿Sonido de la inocencia? ¿Será acaso que el bebé de Allen-san y Lenalee-san ya puede usar inocencia? –Pregunta Chaoji.

-Un bebé… -Dice Miranda, negándose a la idea.- No puedo creer que un bebé ya esté involucrado con algo así. –Levanta la mirada y mira a sus compañeros.- No creo que Allen-kun y Lenalee-chan permitieran que su bebé se sincronizara.

-A menos que no hayan tenido opción. –Corrige Sarubi. –Cabe la posibilidad de que la inocencia haya impuesto su voluntad.

-Es posible. Sin embargo… no quiero pensar en la carga de culpa que será para ellos una situación así… -Insiste Miranda. –Ambos manejan un discurso similar en cuanto al papel de la inocencia en esta guerra.

-Esto… disculpen… -Los interrumpe la niña castaña de trenzas que ayudó a los Walker, aparentemente regresando al pueblo luego de recoger la leche. Todos los exorcistas se vuelven hacia ella, imponentes, poniéndola más nerviosa.- Ustedes son… ¿acaso son conocidos de Allen-san? –Les pregunta con timidez. Todos abren los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-¡¿Conoces a Allen?! –Pregunta el vampiro, animado.

-Si. A Allen-san, Lenalee-san, Stella-san y Allana-chan. –Enumera con un poco más de emoción.

-¡¿Allana?! –Repiten todos, extrañados. A Miranda y a Chaoji se les salen las lágrimas mientras Krory, Marie y Sarubi hacen una sonrisa agradable.

-Si. A su bebé. –Les cuenta sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¿Y sabes por donde se fueron? –Pregunta Krory, acercándose más a ella. La niña lo mira nerviosa, pero asiente.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man )

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-++

El sonido elegante y delicado de la flauta de Basti resuena por todo el bosque del área de búsqueda. La castaña tiene los ojos cerrados mientras toca el instrumento, muy concentrada en la melodía que interpreta. Kain se limita a ver de un lado a otro, haciendo muy pocos movimientos. Sus ojos azules parecen vacíos, reflejando el paisaje que los rodea, mientras en su mente sigue manteniendo a una Stella sonriente hacia él.

-_Stella… te traeré de regreso con nosotros, a donde perteneces._ –Piensa para sí. Basti para su interpretación de golpe. Aprieta su flauta entre las manos y le hace una mirada furiosa a su compañero.

-Derrotaremos a los Walker y traeremos de vuelta a Stella si es que tantas ganas tienes de verla, pero trata de no pensar tanto en ella mientras estés a mi lado, por favor. –Le reclama con tono mezclado de celos e incomodidad. Kain la mira levemente sorprendido y asiente.

-Discúlpame. Desde que comenzó esta misión he sido asaltado por pensamientos extraños. –Suspira mientras se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás, despejándose la frente. Luego la mira de nuevo más amable. Su mirada profunda y su expresión sincera sonrojan las mejillas de su compañera.- ¿Has logrado encontrarlos?

-Si. Mis ondas de sonido encuentran una pared impenetrable hacia el noroeste. Deben estar muy cerca. –Informa emocionada.- Sin embargo… -Hace una mirada preocupada.

-¿Sin embargo?

- Pude detectar una anomalía en el flujo de la energía madre en ese mismo punto. Como un pozo abierto. –Le dice mostrándose preocupada en serio. Kain no puede ocultar su exaltación ante la noticia, arqueando una ceja y mirándola serio.

-Alguien le hizo un agujero al flujo y ahora está saliendo a borbotones… la buena noticia es que si es así, probablemente nos ahorremos el tener que matar a un bebé inocente. –Le dice sin mirarlo. Luego da un salto y comienza a correr en la dirección ubicada. Kain le da una última mirada a la espalda de su compañera y luego sale corriendo tras ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Tykki está meditando con los ojos cerrados en su celda aislante. De repente siente la presencia de alguien y abre sus ojos amarillos de par en par, con la mirada confiada. Frente a él está de nuevo la joven peliblanca de ojos rojos, que lo mira con ojos mezclados de curiosidad y recelo.

-¿Otra vez por aquí, señorita? No es que me queje, pero es raro que mi carcelera me visite con tanta regularidad. –Comenta elegante y sarcástico a la vez.

-Es solo que me dan curiosidad las sabandijas que se apartan de la mano de Dios. –Responde con altivez. Su silla de ruedas se aproxima hacia la reja para permitirle a su mano asirse a uno de los barrotes. Acercándose lo más que puede, clava sus pupilas rojas en las de él, reflejando su rostro en ellas.

-¿Lejos de la mano de Dios? –Pregunta acorralado, pero luego sonríe.- Bueno, supongo que es una forma de decirlo.- Entrecierra los ojos y la mira con ojos sagaces.- ¿Pero en verdad está bien que tú me llames de esa forma? Una existencia como la tuya debería conocer mejor su lugar. Se pone de pie y avanza hacia la reja, aproximándose a la joven, que no se intimida.

-Conozco bien mi papel en esta obra, Tykki Miikk. Pero tú, ¿Acaso conoces el tuyo? –Pregunta desafiante. Tykki se acerca más y pasa su mano entre los barrotes, acariciando con los dedos debajo de la barbilla de Magdalena, tocando con su pulgar sus pálidas mejillas. Ella no puede evitar ruborizarse ante la acción del Noé, trayendo finalmente el color a su parco rostro.

-Vaya, incluso la nieve se derrite cuando hay suficiente calor. –Le dice con voz casi de susurro. Magdalena siente como cada parte funcional de su cuerpo se estremece al sentir el toque casi encantador de su interlocutor; lo cual la enfurece, quitándose de golpe su mano de ella y retrocediendo su silla hacia atrás. Tykki es ligeramente golpeado por la onda de inocencia que rodea las rejas y que le impide escapar o usar sus habilidades, por lo que también retrocede. Sin embargo, lejos de hacer un gesto de malestar, sonríe antes de relamerse. Magdalena está tan sorprendida que no se da cuenta de que su silla encuentra un escalón, volteándose de lado en el instante, tirándola al piso. Levanta la cara y mira a Tykki, que se lame los dedos con los cuales acaba de tocarla. Ella se ruboriza aún más al ver ese movimiento, confundida por la sensación de calor que la invade.

-Tu envoltura es muy simple, pero tu sabor es muy delicado. –Le dice mirándola profundo, casi embelesado. Ella le gruñe y retrocede con las manos.- Eres realmente hermosa, señorita, aunque no te des cuenta de ello.

-¡¡Maldito Noé!! –Replica ella, furiosa.- ¡¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme!! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡Tú y tus camaradas son una distorsión del plan de existencia de la humanidad!! ¡¡No tienen derecho a vivir!! ¡¡¡Y mucho menos a tocarme!!! –Le grita descontrolada. Tykki solo la observa con ojos comprensivos, que la enfurecen aún más.

-No soy yo quien no tiene claro su lugar en esta obra. –Le responde con voz casi de regaño.- Si tanto asco te doy, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? –La cuestiona amenazador. Ella se queda sorprendida ante el cuestionamiento, mirándose a sí misma y pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta, pero rápidamente se sacude la cabeza y apoyándose en sus manos, logra volver a sentarse en su silla. El Noé la observa pacientemente, hasta que finalmente ella le hace de nuevo una mirada furiosa.

-Ya te lo dije… solo me das curiosidad. –Dice finalmente, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar. Tykki vuelve a oler sus dedos, encantado.

-Sin duda no es mi tipo, pero eso es lo que la hace atractiva. –Comenta interesado.

-¿Are? ¿¡De verdad te gusta una exorcista tan fea, Tykki!? –Le pregunta Debbito desde la celda contigua.

-¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡Ya no solo es Road, sino que también tú!! –Apoya Jasdero.

-Cállense ustedes dos. –Les dice en tono cortante. Luego levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia la joven peliblanca, de apariencia tan débil y frágil, pero a la vez con tanto poder.- Ella es algo… diferente… -Dice mientras la ve desaparecer.

-No me interesa lo que sea. –Dice Lulubel, desde el otro lado. –Parece ser que el plan de Lilith se atrasará por culpa de su inútil sirvienta.

-Como sea, no tengo prisa. –Responde el Noé del placer, pensando de nuevo en su carcelera.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Allen ha regresado y Stella está encargándose de mantener fresca a la bebé con las mantas húmedas. Lenalee está a su lado sosteniendo a Allana, quien está llorando con una vocecita suave pero desgarradora, como si con cada chillido clamara por el dolor que siente en sus pulmones.

-Estarás bien, mi Allana, mi bebé, tranquila… -Susurra Lenalee, con voz tranquilizadora. No puede ocultar el hecho de la fiebre, pero las palabras de Stella le han dado ánimos para sonreírle a su pequeña.- Todo estará bien, aquí están tu papá, tu mamá, y la tía Stella que hará lo posible para que estés bien… -Le toca la carita y el llanto de detiene, dando paso a un momento de tranquilidad.

-Estará bien… -Repite Allen, queriendo confiar en sus palabras.

-A veces una canción de cuna es lo más apropiado para calmar a un recién nacido, ¿no lo sabían? –Interrumpe la voz de Basti, asomada desde una peña en la parte superior del lugar en el que se encuentran. Los tres exorcistas miran el uniforme blanco de la joven y se sorprenden, pero sus ojos se desorbitan completamente cuando se dan cuenta de quién está a su lado.

-Kain… -Lo reconoce Allen, de inmediato recordando su última pelea, donde la Chaos Vortex atravesó a la Crown Clown, atravesando de paso también su costado, derrotándolo y mandándolo a volar junto con Lenalee.

-Es… Kain… -Dice también Lenalee.

-Kain-san… -Dice Stella.

-¡¡Yo también estoy aquí!! –Se queja Basti, mostrándoles su flauta.- ¡¡Yo fui quien hizo todo el trabajo para encontrarlos!!

-Así que era verdad. No quise creerlo hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos, pero parece que Allen Walker sí es tan impredecible como dicen. Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido a un ataque directo de la Chaos Vortex, y menos verse tan recuperado luego de eso. –Observa mientras de un salto cae frente a ellos junto con Basti, que de inmediato le hace una mirada plagada de celos a Stella, que retrocede un paso al verla.

-¡¡Kain-san!! –Interviene la pelinegra.- ¡¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!! ¡¡Estas acciones no son del Kain-san que conocí hace tanto tiempo!! –Le recuerda poniéndose en frente de Lenalee, que aún tiene a su hija entre los brazos. El rubio reflexiona sobre sus palabras, pero se limita a sacar su alabarda negra de su vaina y prepararse para atacar.

-Hay cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica, Stella. Eso ya lo sabes. –Responde en tono de enseñanza. Stella se queda confundida, pero niega con la cabeza e insiste en su argumento.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¿por qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué perseguir a Allana?!!

-¡¡Porque no tiene derecho a existir en este mundo. Su mera existencia nos acerca al Apocalipsis más que lo que cualquiera puede imaginarse!! –Responde Basti, adelantándose a Kain. -¡¡Es por eso que Magdalena-sama nos ordenó acabarla, y es lo que vamos a hacer!!

-Te guste o no te guste, esa es la verdad, Stella. –Le informa el rubio. –Tú no tienes que compartir su destino. Eres una de nosotros. –Sus ojos reflejan insistencia y esperanza en su reacción.- Así que ven a nuestro lado, Stella… -Suplica Kain. Stella se queda sorprendida por la proposición, con los ojos temblorosos y el cuerpo paralizado por unos instantes. Sin embargo, logra calmarse, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

-¿Stella? –Preguntan Allen y Lenalee a la vez.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… HOLY COPYCAT!!! –Grita extendiendo su capa y sus alas, con sus ojos coloreados de verde brillante. Kain hace un gesto de decepción, pero asiente.

-Parece ser que tendré que convencerte. –Propone determinado. Suspira y luego le da vueltas a la alabarda entre sus manos.- ¡¡CHAOS VORTEX!! –Grita mientras su alabarda se convierte en la guadaña doble, con un antifaz dañado que se materializa en su brazo derecho.

-¡¡FLUTE DANCER!! –Invoca Basti. Su flauta se envuelve de brillo de inocencia mientras su cuerpo se cubre con una máscara parcial que cubre su ojo izquierdo, con un velo amarillo que la envuelve.

-Allen, Lenalee, por favor, huyan de aquí mientras mantengo ocupados a estos dos. Si uso mi inocencia al máximo, estoy segura de que puedo entretenerlos lo suficiente.- Les dice su amiga. Sin embargo, Allen le pone una mano en el hombro y le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Esta es mi familia, Stella. Deja que sea yo quien la proteja.

-Allen… -Profiere ella, nerviosa. Lenalee sostiene a Allana detrás de ellos, apremiada por enfriar a su niña lo antes posible.

-Allen. –Lo llama Lena, seria. Allen vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás y la mira con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Allana te necesita… -Se corrige y lo mira con desesperación.- ¡yo te necesito! Así que… por favor… -Sus ojos tiemblan y de nuevo las lágrimas de asoman a ellos.

-Estaremos bien. –Responde él.- ¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… CROWN CLOWN!! –Invoca envolviéndose con su capa blanca, dejando su brazo en modo Edge.- Tu cuida a Allana, Lenalee. Te garantizo que nada les pasará a ninguna de las dos. –Le dice serio. Stella asiente; luego ambos se vuelven de nuevo a sus rivales y se preparan para luchar.

-¡¡Bien entonces!! –Dice Basti, animada.

-¡¡¡Que comience… -Dice Allen.

-… la batalla!!!! –Termina Kain. De inmediato son los dos hombres los que saltan primero el uno contra el otro. Kain hace un movimiento hacia arriba con la alabarda e intenta cortarlo verticalmente desde la cabeza, pero Allen interpone su brazo, provocando chispas de fuego lanzadas en todas direcciones.

-¡¡Clown Belt!! –Invoca Walker, lanzando las vendas que se extienden desde su capa para golpear a Kain en el estómago, consiguiéndolo y lanzándolo contra las rocas, estrellándolo contra la pared. Luego Allen vuelve a impulsarse con su capa y vuela con la garra desenfundada listo para acabarlo, pero cuando va a golpearlo, Kain de nuevo interpone su alabarda, esta vez del lado blanco, causando interferencia con su brazo Edge y repeliéndolo, aprovechando para recuperarse y darle un golpe en el rostro con el mango del arma, sacándole sangre de la boca y estrellándolo contra la pared.- ¡¡Gaahhh!!! –Grita mientras cae.

-¡Te tengo! –Celebra el rubio, girando de nuevo su arma y preparándose para asestar un golpe con el lado negro; pero Allen de nuevo extiende su Clown Belt y lo envuelve de manos y pies, sujetándolo y dándole algunas vueltas en el aire, lanzándolo hacia arriba y soltándolo; pero Kain da dos vueltas en el aire y extiende sus alas para estabilizarse. Allen hace una mueca de inconformidad y se recupera para seguir combatiendo. Mientras tanto, Basti sigue amenazante frente a Stella, quien está protegiendo a Lenalee, que aún tiene a Allana entre los brazos. La peliverde analiza la situación, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su niña filtrarse por las mantas hasta sus brazos.

-_Si uso las botas oscuras seguramente podría salir de aquí, pero no puedo abandonar a Allen y a Stella… y además, no se si Allana podrá soportar la velocidad… _-Levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que Stella ha invocado la proyección de sus botas oscuras, preparándose a combatir.

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba. La habilidad especial del Holy Copycat es proyectar los ataques que ha experimentado con anterioridad. –Analiza Basti. Lo malo es que en este caso, el ataque es algo que no puedes ver, y por lo tanto, no puedes copiar. –Le explica mientras se dispone a tocar la flauta.

-Se nota que sabes mucho, Basti. –Comenta Stella.

-No es nada del otro mundo. -Responde negando con la mano. –Es solo que Magdalena-sama insistió en que supiéramos todo sobre ti, Stella Jaques.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Tú y ese engendro de ahí tienen mucho en común. Más de lo que crees… ¡¡y más de lo que yo puedo tolerar!! –Grita furiosa; luego se lleva la flauta a la boca y toca una melodía de do-re-do-re-do, quitándosela de los labios y rodeándose de un círculo mágico que comienza a girar en forma de burbuja a su alrededor.

-¿¡Eso es…!? –Grita Lenalee.

-¡¡Epístolas musicales!! –Grita mientras de la esfera que la envuelve salen dos líneas formadas por letras latinas que como látigos intentan darle a Stella, haciendo un hoyo en el piso al mismo tiempo que ella da un salto y extiende sus alas para evadirlo; sin embargo las líneas no se detienen y como serpientes vuelven a elevarse al aire a perseguirla, volando tan rápido que una de ella alcanza a rozar en el brazo a la exorcista, haciendo que derrame sangre.

-¡¡Ugghh!! –Se queja Stella al ver el rojo líquido flotando como burbujas en el aire. Rápidamente se sostiene el brazo y vuelve a hacer otro giro invertido para evadir las líneas de letras que la persiguen, invocando entre sus manos el martillo de Lavi. -¡¡Sello de cenizas!! –Invoca creando la serpiente de fuego y estrellándola contra los látigos de letras de energía, desvaneciendo el ataque. Basti frunce el seño y moviendo los brazos invoca dos líneas más, lanzándolas de nuevo al ataque. Stella sonríe confiada y de nuevo lanza una serpiente desde el martillo, pero las líneas de magia se convierten en dieciséis de ellas, dejando que la serpiente destruya ocho, pero las ocho más vuelan de lado y atacan de nuevo a la exorcista, dándole en los brazos, las piernas, en el costado izquierdo y en el muslo. -¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Profiere adolorida.

-¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita Lenalee, preocupada. En el otro extremo, Kain hace girar su alabarda en círculos rápidos, dándole golpe tras golpe a Allen, que se limita a defenderse con su brazo, sin atreverse a cambiarlo de nuevo por su espada, recordando de nuevo el último ataque que intercambiaron en la otra pelea.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Allen Walker?! ¡¿Es ese el poder que usas para proteger a tus seres queridos?! ¡¡¡¿Es ese?!!! –Lo reta con voz de indignado. Allen se sorprende al oírlo, pero no alcanza a reaccionar hasta que es golpeado de nuevo por la hoja blanca, cortándole superficialmente el pecho y el brazo, lanzándolo a estrellarse contra el piso. -¡¡Es tu fin!! –Grita de nuevo el rubio haciendo girar la hoz doble sobre su cabeza, creando una insignia de inocencia al hacerlo.

-Eso es… -Profiere Allen, tratando de identificarlo. Abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de la magnitud del próximo golpe.

-¡¡Chaos Vortex, cañón de la muerte y el renacimiento!!! –Grita Kain haciéndose hacia atrás y lanzando un rayo de energía con un corte al aire de su hoz, el cual se estrella contra la insignia de energía recién formada y se multiplica exponencialmente, lanzando hacia Allen un hiperrayo de energía blanca tan poderoso como para destruir una montaña completa. Allen aprieta los dientes y se prepara para recibirlo.

-_Si eludo el ataque, dañará tanto la zona de la pelea que Lenalee y Allana podrían verse afectadas… _¡¡¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Grita Stella, antes de ser golpeada de nuevo por otra onda de energía de Basti.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Grita también Lenalee. En esos momentos la frente de Allana brilla, dibujándose en ella el símbolo de la inocencia, del cual sale un campo de energía que las envuelve a ella y a Lenalee, y del cual sale una onda expansiva que cubre a los dos exorcistas que están defendiéndose. Los dos sienten la embestida de poder recorriendo sus cuerpos, abriendo los dos los ojos de par en par, totalmente cubiertos por luz blanca.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!!! –Gritan Allen y Stella a la vez, abrasados por el poder que fluye entre ellos y sus inocencias. Lenalee luce expectante, mientras sus botas oscuras se activan sin que ellas las haya invocado, creciéndoles un par de alas blancas grandes en los tobillos a cada una. Los ojos de Allana están entreabiertos mientras el símbolo sigue brillando poderosamente. Kain y Basti se sorprenden ante la reacción, mirando fijamente el poder que emana de la bebé.

-Así que este es el poder… -Profiere la castaña.

-… De Allana Walker… -Termina Kain. En eso se da cuenta de que Allen se ha lanzado contra el rayo que disparó.- ¿¡Qué piensa hacer?! ¡¡Va a matarse!!!

-¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, invocando su espada de exorcismo entre las manos, y sosteniéndola _con ambas._ Las garras de su mano negra se encojen para permitirle sostener a la recién materializada espada con la dos manos, lanzando un corte de energía de inocencia contra el ataque de Kain, devolviéndoselo. Kain solo se hace a un lado para permitir que el ataque se vaya hacia el cielo, incursionando en él como una estrella fugaz, dejando solo una explosión de luz a sus espaldas. Por su parte, Stella logró liberarse del ataque de Basti y extendiendo la energía de su inocencia la empujó hacia atrás, hiriéndola en el brazo. Desesperada, la castaña llega al lado de su compañero, que también luce impresionado.

-Este poder… -Profiere el rubio.- Acaso… Mira a Allana, cuya frente ha dejado de brillar. En ese instante son interrumpidos por los ataques de más inocencias que vienen como refuerzos.

-¡¡Lust blaze, ataca!!! –Se oye el grito de Sarubi. Un tornado de fuego intenta darles a los dos de élite, que deben retroceder. Lenalee extiende una sonrisa al verlos.

-¡¡Sarubi, Miranda-san, Krory-san, Chaoji-san, Marie-san!!

-¡¡Lenalee-chan ¡! –La saluda Miranda, que llega corriendo seguida de los demás. Krory cruza miradas con Kain, que aún flota sobre ellos, expectante al siguiente movimiento de Allen y Stella, ambos aún expulsando sus poderes.

-Ustedes ganan la partida, exorcistas. –Acepta Kain.

-¡¿¿Qué??! –Profiere Basti, molesta.

-Vamos, Basti. –Le dice serio. Antes de irse le dedica una última mirada a Stella, como deseando llevársela con él. Los dos extienden sus alas y desaparecen. Al instante, los dos exorcistas terminan de expulsar energía y regresan a la normalidad, apagando sus inocencias y cayendo inconscientes.

-¡¡Allen-san!! ¡¡Stella-san!! –Grita Chaoji corriendo a ayudarlos. Lenalee los mira preocupada, pero a la vez aliviada de verlos a todos. De repente siente que la fiebre de Allana finalmente ha bajado, sorprendiéndose. Mira como Miranda y Sarubi corren hacia ella y les dedica una sonrisa.

-_Esto puede significar… _-Piensa mientras observa a su hija ahora dormir pacíficamente.- _Allana…_

(Continuará)

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

La familia Walker fue encontrada y son convencidos de volver a la Orden Oscura. El grupo de Kanda y Lavi también regresa, propiciando por fin una reunión y un momento de paz. Allana es tratada por su enfermedad y se descubren algunos misterios, dando lugar a otros más. Los élite se confrontan entre ellos y Road hace un anuncio habiéndose armado con su propio grupo de combate…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Hogar, dulce hogar

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(omake)

Sale Saulen sentado frente a un escritorio, escribiendo como desesperado sobre una hoja de papel mientras Stella le sirve te en una bandeja. Se sienta a su lado y da un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que haces, padre?

-Ohh… no se me ocurre un buen omake… la última vez esas chicas destruyeron el estudio, y ahora que Lavi está en el hospital, de seguro Allen va a demandarme…

-Ohh. Tu siempre dices que te gusta Lenalee, ¿por qué no haces un reportaje sobre ella?

-¿Reportaje? –sus ojos brillan como estrellas.- Puede ser… -En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Komui con una bazooka en las manos, habiendo dejado a Rukia desmayada tras él.

-¿Reportaje a quién?

-Oops… -Dice antes que cierren las cortinas.

-¡¡Es mi bazooka, no tuya!!

-¡¡Ya vas a ver como tratamos a los pulpos!!

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!!

Se asoma Stella frente al telón y da otro suspiro.

-Uff… tendré que ver que sacamos para la próxima semana. Hasta entonces.

+-+-++-+-++-++-+-

Como dice Stella, uff… jejeje… bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Lenalee Walker por haberte sumado, y espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho, jeje…

¡¡¡Ya está el dibujo de la familia Walker!!! Cortesía de Emotion-9, a mi me parece precioso. Pueden verlo en el perfil.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que siempre es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	14. Hogar, dulce hogar

14ª noche – **Hogar, dulce hogar**

Orden Oscura

Magdalena está en el baño de su habitación acostada en la tina llena de agua. Su cabello mojado cae sobre su frente cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos, mientras la silueta de su cuerpo se ve borrosa a través de la película del movimiento de la superficie líquida. El vapor del agua inunda la habitación, dando una sensación de calor. La parapléjica joven saca su mano del agua y la mira fijamente, apretándola en un puño y mirándola enojada.

-Ese sucio Noé… -Pone ojos de furia y un leve sonrojo se asoma sobre su pálida tez. -¿¡Cómo rayos se atreve…!? –Se queja mientras recuerda el instante en el que su mano tocó su oreja y su mejilla, mientras la miraba con ojos atrapantes. –Yo… no puedo… -Aprieta la mano con más fuerza.- No nací para esto. –Sin darse cuenta derrama un par de lágrimas que se mezclan con el agua que moja su rostro, deslizándose hasta su barbilla, juntándose en una gota y cayendo al agua en la que está parcialmente sumergida. –Debo darme prisa… la única forma de acabar con esto es completar el plan que se nos encomendó. –Se limpia las lágrimas y hace una mirada decidida.- Nada puede interponerse… -De nuevo se le dibuja la mirada de Tykki como reflejo en el agua. Vuelve a ruborizarse y le da un golpe al agua, distorsionando la imagen. –Nada.- Dice con amargura. En ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la onda de Kain, cuyas palabras irrumpen en la mente de la peliblanca.

-_Magdalena-sama._

_-¿Kain? ¿Qué sucede? –_Pregunta saliendo de su abstracción. Levanta la mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo del baño, mirando la imagen de su débil cuerpo reflejada en él.

-_¡¡Magdalena-sama!! _–Escucha también los pensamientos de Basti.- _¡Allen Walker…! ¡¡Allen Walker y Stella Jaques son más poderosos de lo que pensamos!_

-¿Poderosos? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta en voz alta, a pesar de hablar en el plano de los pensamientos.

-_Todo apunta a que esa niña es especial. De verdad lo es. –_Explica Kain, mientras las imágenes de sus recuerdos de la pelea fluyen desde la mente del rubio hacia la suya. Escenas de su encuentro con Allen, el de Stella y Basti, a Lenalee sosteniendo a Allana entre los brazos y la luz que salió de su frente cuando estaban a punto de derrotarlos, aumentando el poder de los exorcistas que lograron repelerlos. Magdalena parece sorprenderse, pero en su rostro se refleja que esperaba la noticia.

-Ya veo. Kain, Basti. Regresen a la Orden Oscura. Cumpliremos el trato con Komui y no interferiremos con los Walker por ahora; sino que nos concentraremos en nuestro plan original. ¿Entendido? –Les ordena. Puede sentir las emociones de Kain que fluyen tomando la forma de Stella, mientras que las de Basti parecen oscilar en varias direcciones.- ¡¿Entendido?! –Repite de nuevo, severa.

-Como usted diga, Magdalena-sama. –Responden ambos a la vez. Su comunicación termina y Magdalena recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo de la tina.

-Así que después de todo si eres lo que me temía, Allana Walker… -Sisea dando un suspiro. Luego se inclina hacia delante y luce siniestra. -Es hora de seguir con el plan. –Dice con determinación y oscuridad en la voz.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

-Es tan linda…

-Es igual a ti, onee-san. –Comentan Miranda y Sarubi mientras observan a Allana, que las observa curiosa desde los brazos de su madre. Al acercar su rostro la castaña, la bebé extiende su mano hacia ella, curiosa por sus ojeras, tocándole la cuenca del lado derecho. La exorcista del tiempo parpadea por acto reflejo.

-No hagas eso, Allana. –La reprende Lenalee en tono tierno. Miranda solo sonríe.

-Está bien, Lenalee-chan, los bebés necesitan explorar su mundo todo lo que puedan, y sus manos son sus herramientas para eso. –Responde mientras acaricia el cabello de la bebé con su mano izquierda, notando los mismos cabellos blancos que Lenalee vio antes, pero mas abundantes que la última vez.- ¿Are?

-¿Sucede algo, Miranda-san? –Pregunta Lenalee, acomodándose para cargar bien a la bebé. Sarubi y Miranda se dan una mirada entre ellas, habiendo notado el fenómeno, pero la pelirroja le niega levemente con la cabeza como diciéndole que no comente al respecto. La castaña asiente.

-No, no es nada, Lenalee-chan. –Contesta sonriendo de nuevo. Lenalee las mira sin comprender, pero no le da importancia, volviendo de nuevo su atención a su bebé, que ahora da un bostezo de cansancio.

-¿Estás cansada, Allana? Mamá está aquí, puedes dormir tranquila… -Le susurra dulcemente meciéndola entre sus brazos. Las dos mujeres que la acompañan la observan emocionadas del cuadro.- Mamá y papá están aquí, para ti…

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Krory, Chaoji, Marie-san. –Les dice Allen, hablando con ellos por separado. Mientras habla, le da una leve mirada a Lenalee con Allana entre los brazos y sonríe.

-Tu hija es muy hermosa, Allen. –Comenta el vampiro.

-¡Es verdad-su! Es igualita a Lenalee-san. –Agrega Chaoji.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que hemos pasado por mucho, pero gracias a ella hemos podido salir adelante.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Allen? Komui ha declarado a la Rama Central como su jurisdicción y garantiza que pueden volver a casa sin que Leverrier ni la élite puedan interferir con ustedes. Es por eso que Gospel y Garzel se retiraron en cuanto se vieron superados. –Explica Marie. Allen lo escucha alentado.

-Si es así, será un gusto volver a casa. No me gusta que Allana esté pasando tantas dificultades habiendo nacido hace tan poco tiempo. Además, Lenalee necesita estar cerca de su hermano. –Expone como todo un jefe de familia. Marie y Krory asienten, Chaoji lo mira interesado.

-Y tu debes tener mucha hambre, ¿no, Allen-san? –Inquiere el de la diadema.

-Bueno, debo admitir que tengo un poco de hambre…

-Si no fuera así no serías tú, Allen. –Comenta Krory. Todos rompen a reír alegremente. Mientras las dos reuniones se llevan a cabo, Stella los observa apoyada en una pared de roca cerca de la fogata que habían hecho, embargada por cierta tristeza.

-_Volver a la Orden…_ -Piensa dando un suspiro vacío.- _Al menos podré ordenar mis pensamientos._ –Se convence tratando de sonreír. Entonces recuerda a Kanda alejándose de ella sin darle mayor explicación, y luego el momento recién pasado de Kain mirándola con desesperación, como si quisiera evitar luchar con ella. –_Será lo mejor…_ -Asiente para sí misma.

-Transmitiré a Komui la ubicación actual para que pueda abrir un túnel utilizando el sistema del arca. –Avisa Marie. Por favor, retrocedan todos. –Solicita moviendo las manos hacia ellos. Luego se lleva las manos a los auriculares de sus oídos y comienza a sintonizar.- ¿Komui? ¿Me escucha, Komui?

-_¿Marie? ¿Eres tú?_ –Se escucha la voz de Komui al otro lado. Lenalee alcanza a oírla y se le escapa una sonrisa de emoción. Miranda le pone las manos en los hombros para apoyarla.

-Si, hemos encontrado a Allen y a Lenalee. Procedemos a regresar a la Orden todos juntos.

-¡¡_Woo, esas son grandes noticias, Marie!! Pero antes que todo debes decirme lo que es. _–Le recuerda sugerente. A Marie le sale una gota en la cabeza, luego se aclara la garganta.

-Es niña… -Murmura por lo bajo, tratando de que ninguno de los demás exorcistas lo escuchen.

-_¡¡¡¿Escucharon eso?!!! ¡¡Es niña!!!!! –_Se escucha el grito de Komui a todos en el laboratorio, quienes estallan en celebración de felicidad. A Allen y Lenalee les sale su propia gota.

-¿Están listos? –Se vuelve hacia ellos el exorcista del sonido. Cada uno asiente por separado; mientras, la bebé observa a todos con sus grandes ojos curiosos. Marie asiente y retrocede unos pasos, dejando campo libre para que se materialice la puerta, lo que sucede instantes después; una abertura de luz con el marcador electrónico mostrando el número 47 aparece frente a ellos, emitiendo una leve brisa que empuja los cabellos de todos levemente. Lenalee se desplaza al lado de Allen y se junta a él, apoyándose a un lado suyo. Allen la abraza con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho protege a Allana del leve viento del arca. Los dos padres intercambian una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es hora de volver a casa. –Le dice el peliblanco.

-Si. –Responde ella, emocionada. Ambos dirigen su mirada hacia el portal que se ha abierto mientras termina de estabilizarse. Segundos después, la puerta se abre por completo y todos comienzan a pasar a través de ella. Primero Marie, luego Krory y Chaoji, luego Sarubi y Miranda, y por último ellos, seguidos de Stella. La exorcista de cabellos negros le da una última mirada a la tierra que vio tantas luchas suyas en tan poco tiempo y da un suspiro.

-Ahora de vuelta al hogar… -Musita cansada. Desaparece en la luz del portal y este se desvanece a sus espaldas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo de exorcistas también regresa a la Orden a través de un tren, compartiendo el vagón de transporte para ellos solos. Kanda está con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con su espada a su lado mientras Kaori y Benji juegan cartas sobre la mesa. El chico sostiene dos cartas en su mano, una que muestra un As con la cara de Allen y otra al Joker que tiene la cara del Conde. La joven Kanda trata de examinar la expresión del rostro del chico mientras mueve la mano de un lado a otro buscando tomar la mejor carta, pero el niño mantiene todo el tiempo una sonrisa totalmente inexpresiva.

-Hm… -Profiere la peliazul, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro, buscando tomar la carta del triunfo. Junto a ellos, Lavi está sentado mirando interesado el desafío, mientras su esposa dormita agotada apoyada en su hombro. El Bookman Jr. no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Le acaricia el cabello y deja que su cabeza se apoye bien cerca de la suya, descansando él también su cabeza en la de ella.

-Jijiji… -Profiere el minibookman, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus blancos dientes. Kaori mueve la mano a la derecha y Benji de inmediato pone cara de ganas de llorar, luego la mueve a la izquierda y el chico vuelve a sonreír con todo lo que tiene.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en ese juego tan simple? –Pregunta triunfante. –Finges una sonrisa cuando voy a tomar la carta ganadora para que crea que es la perdedora, y haces cara triste cuando voy por la otra para que crea que es la ganadora, ¿no es así? –Inquiere la tsunderiana joven.

-Puede ser, Strike Onee-san, pero yo solo estoy siendo honesto con mi juego. –Contesta el chico, sereno.

-Hmm…

-Asumir la estrategia que usa tu oponente puede llevarte a la victoria, pero él puede usarla para conducirte a la derrota total si sabe tomar ventaja de eso. –Explica Lavi. Como Bookman tienes que estar preparado para estar en ambas situaciones.

-Si, papá. –Responde su hijo, como si en verdad estuviesen en un entrenamiento. A Kaori le vuelve a correr otra gota de sudor, oyendo las palabras de Lavi.

-_Si él sabe que yo se lo que planea, entonces pondrá las cartas al revés de cómo yo pienso que él va a ponerlas, pero luego si supone que yo se que el sabe que va a ponerlas así, entonces va a ponerlas al revés de cómo yo creo que las pondrá, pero si supone que yo supongo que el supone que yo supongo que va a ponerlas de esas forma, entonces… _-Su rostro suda impaciencia ante la estoica sonrisa del chico. Kanda da un suspiro de aburrimiento y Lavi levanta una ceja, interesado.- ¡¡¡Mooo!!!! ¡¡¡Ya no soporto más esto!!! –Explota Kaori. Se levanta bruscamente y toma entre sus manos la carta dela derecha, la que contiene… al conde. Al verla hace cara de frustración, toda llena de oscuridad bajo los ojos, mientras Benji sigue sonriendo.

-Y nuevamente, la paciencia vence a la precipitación. –Profiere el padre del chico.

-Tú lo has dicho, conejo. –Apoya Kanda, por primera vez participando en la conversación. Los tres le dedican una mirada curiosa, inmediatamente poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿¡Qué?! –Pregunta molesto.

-Nada, es solo que estás un poco más conversador que de costumbre, Yuu.

-Hmm… como sea.

-Dentro de poco volveremos a la Orden. –Prosigue Lavi. –Entonces podremos ver a Kaori-chan con un uniforme de exorcista. –Espera interesado. Ahora la que se sonroja es la chica Kanda, que solo mueve la cabeza en otra dirección.

-Si Onii-sama así lo quiere, así lo haré, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú quieras o no, usagi-kun.

-¿Usagi-kun? –Pregunta Benji.- ¿Igual que Saru-chan? –Se imagina un dibujo como los que hace Rukia de Bleach; un Lavi con cara de conejo que va saltando por el campo seguido por una Sarubi con cara y cola de mono, y su mamá después de ellos con cara de ratón. El niño se lleva la mano a la barbilla tratando de analizar las posibilidades de su imagen mental.

-Me pregunto qué estará imaginando… -Sisea Kaori, mirándolo con ojos de raya y punto.

-Puedo imaginarlo. –Contesta Lavi al ver que se le han dibujado estrellas en los ojos, con cara emocionada.

-Che. –Profiere Kanda, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+--++-+-++-+-+

La puerta del Arca se ha abierto frente al grupo científico, con el supervisor al frente esperando su regreso. También han venido Bak y Lou Fa a petición de Komui para ayudar en la investigación sobre Allana una vez comiencen las pruebas ordenadas por los comandantes. El Lee es quien luce más impaciente por verlos pasar por la puerta.

-¡Ahí vienen! –Anuncia Reever. De inmediato el supervisor eleva la mirada y la clava en la puerta, igual que los demás, lo que le recuerda a la vez que volvieron de la batalla del Arca, pero ahora traen con ellos un tesoro muy valioso, un tesoro que más allá del amor que ya todos sienten por él, podría ser la clave para una nueva evolución de la inocencia. Primero aparece Marie, seguido por Chaoji, Krory y Sarubi, luego Stella que sale suspirando agotada mientras se sostiene el hombro, luego aparece Miranda que va tomando de la mano a Lenalee, que finalmente sale por la puerta junto con Allen. La pareja se sorprende al verlos a todos esperándolos con tanto entusiasmo, sonriendo nerviosos.

-¡¡Bienvenida a casa!!! –Grita Komui lleno de felicidad, corriendo de frente hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos. Lenalee parece nerviosa, recordando la última vez que pasó por una recepción similar, donde ella fue quien corrió hacia él. Allen le dedica una sonrisa de confianza y la toma de la mano para avanzar, pero Komui ya ha llegado hacia ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le ha arrebatado a Allana de las manos, dejando de lado a los padres.

-¡¿Are?! ¡E…! ¿¡Eh!? –Profiere Lenalee, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡¡Oohhh!!!!! –Exclama el supervisor, totalmente embelesado, sosteniendo a Allana con las manos y dando vueltas con ella, riendo emocionado. -¡¡Es tan linda!!! ¡¡Es preciosa!! ¡¡¡Es… es… es adorable!!! –La abraza restregando su cara contra la de ella, provocando que la niña se ría por las cosquillas. Todos los demás de la orden se aproximan haciendo un círculo a su alrededor para verla. -¿¡Acaso no es la cosa más bella que han visto en todas sus miserables vidas!? –Pregunta mostrándoselas a todos, como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡¡¡Sii!!!!!! –Se oye un asentimiento general.

-¡¡Ohh, si!!! ¡¡Es muy linda!!! –Dice Reever.

-¡Es preciosa, al fin hay alguien que podrá comer mi papilla especial para bebés lindos! –Dice Jerry, con las manos juntas junto a su cara, emocionado.

-¡¡Es igual a Lenalee-chan!! –Comenta Bak, entre lágrimas de frustración y felicidad.

-Yo la veo igualita a Walker-san… es lindísima… -Agrega Lou Fa, también llorando a ríos con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¿A quienes? –Se detiene Komui, con los anteojos empañados.

-A Allen y a Lenalee, sus padres, supervisor. –Le recuerda Reever, casi murmurándole al oído.

-¿Sus… padres? –Pregunta de nuevo Komui. Vuelve la mirada hacia la entrada del Arca y ve a los dos que se han quedado petrificados, con la boca abierta.- ¡¡Ohh, si, esos padres!! – Dice contento, luego pone cara de viejo serio. –Aquellos niños que no pudieron contener sus hormonas y tuvieron hijos aún siendo tan jóvenes… -Murmura por lo bajo.

-Eso no es cierto, supervisor… se casaron y esperaron algunos años antes de que Allen finalmente se atreviera a…

-¡¡No lo digas!!! –Lo silencia con la mano. –No me recuerdes lo que ese pulpo le hace a mi Lenalee-chan cuando yo no los veo…

-… Ni que quisiera recordarlo…

-Ahh, si, bienvenidos, muchachos. –Saluda Johnny, inmediatamente volviendo a clavar su mirada en la nueva sensación de la orden.

-E… estamos en casa… -Profiere Allen, entrecortadamente. Miranda y los demás sonríen contentos. Momentos después, Komui finalmente sale de su chiste y se aproxima de nuevo, devolviéndole la niña a su madre.

-Aquí tienes, Lenalee, Allen. Bienvenidos a casa, y bienvenida también… -Dice con voz dulce.

-Allana. –Le dice Allen, adivinando que aún no conocía el nombre.

-Bienvenida a casa, Allana Walker. –Le acaricia la mejilla mientras ella se ríe por la presencia de su tío. -¿Dónde está tu tío Komui? –Pregunta haciendo cara chistosa frente a ella. Allana mueve lentamente sus bracitos y se lleva las manos a los ojos para tapárselos, luego se destapa y le sonríe de nuevo arqueando los párpados. Komui se derrite al instante.

-Dile hola a tu tío Komui, Allana. –La insta Lenalee, mostrándosela una vez más. El flamante tío logra controlar su embelesamiento y se acomoda los anteojos en un gesto de recuperar el control.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. –Dice entusiasmado.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-++

Hannah camina por los pasillos de la Orden hasta llegar a una sala donde abre las puertas de par en par, encontrando a Magdalena y a Ian en su interior.

-Magdalena-sama, Allen Walker y su familia han regresado. –Informa con voz pragmática. La peliblanca la mira sabiendo de antemano la noticia.

-Pude sentirla desde que entraron a través del Arca. –Contesta con desánimo. Sin embargo, un trato es un trato. No molestaremos a los Walker… por ahora.

-¿¡A que te refieres con eso!? –Le dice Leverrier, entrando justo detrás de Hannah. La pelirrosada le dedica una mirada de superioridad, mientras que Ian parece no notar su presencia en el salón.

-A eso. De alguna forma, Allen Walker y Stella Jaques lograron alcanzar un poder del mismo alcance que el de Kain y Basti para enfrentarlos, así que lograron repelerlos.

-¡¡Pero el poder de ustedes es mayor al de ellos!! ¡¡Aún así, ellos dos tenían la ventaja!! ¿¿¡¡No es así!!?? –Pregunta furioso.

-¡No es nuestra intención hacer una guerra con los exorcistas! –Corrige alzando la voz.- No aún… ese momento aún no llega. –Sugiere haciendo alusión a su plan.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran, porque eso es lo que nos conviene. La mejor manera de matar las plagas es destruyendo el nido que las resguarda.

-¿Plagas? ¡Ustedes son exorcistas que trabajan para la Orden, su deber es seguir…!

-¡¡Nuestro deber es hacer la misión que Dios nos ha dado en este mundo!!

-¿Dios? –Pregunta incrédulo. -¡¡No olvides de donde saliste, Magdalena Allistair!! –La reta acercándose a ella y dándole una cachetada que hace girar su silla de ruedas hacia un lado. Hannah de inmediato le corta el paso proyectando su espada gigante frente a él.

-Nadie puede tocar a nuestra Magdalena-sama. –Le dice con voz que transita de seria a sádica.

-No permitiré que una loca amenace tan descaradamente a la Orden que está aquí para proteger. No comparto los ideales de Komui, pero defendemos la misma causa.

-En ese caso, tú también eres parte del problema. –Responde la joven, que ahora asoma la sombra del golpe en su pálida mejilla. Sus ojos rojos brillan intensamente mientras el poder de su inocencia comienza a desbordarse.- Hannah. –Le indica seria.

-¡Si! –Responde presta. Alrededor de la habitación se forma una barrera que impide que el poder que la peliblanca libera pueda sentirse en el exterior. Leverrier palidece ante las extrañas acciones de sus acompañantes. Ian se limita a seguir leyendo un libro sin prestarle mayor interés.

-Los humanos que han ensuciado la inocencia deben desaparecer de este mundo, pero eso pasará hasta que todos los preparativos estén hechos… esa es la voluntad divina.

-¿¡Voluntad divina!? ¿¡De que rayos estás hablando, tú, maldito experimento de laboratorio!?

-Lo divertido de los seres como tú es que se acercan a Dios y no se dan cuenta de ello. –Le explica con altivez.- Es eso lo que te ha condenado hoy, Leverrier.

-¡¡Espera, tu eres de la Orden, tu… tú!!!

-¡EMPRESS JOKER… TUMBA DIMENSIONAL! –Su capa lila brillante la rodea y de la máscara que cubre sus ojos lanza una onda de luz que impacta de frente al Inspector, generando un vacío a su alrededor y arrojándolo hacia él.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –Grita mientras se pierde en la oscuridad del vórtice.

-Pasa tus días en el purgatorio, antesala del cielo. El lugar al cual todos acabarán yendo, incluido ese maldito vástago de Allen Walker. –Sentencia determinante. Ian y Hannah asienten, mientras su inocencia se desvanece y Hannah retira la protección creada.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Komui está con Allen, Lena y Allana frente a una puerta. Él luce muy serio mientras ellos parecen curiosos. Los demás del equipo científico incluidos Bak y el resto parecen querer estar también ahí, pero Reever los está conteniendo.

-¡¡¡Lenalee-chan!!!!

-¡¡Walker-san!!!! –Gritan los dos asiáticos.

-Esta sorpresa la hicimos entre todos. Teníamos dos modelos dependiendo de qué resultara ser, pero afortunadamente mi instinto… bueno, el instinto de Miranda acertó y resultó ser una niña.

-¿Y qué es? –Pregunta Allen. Komui abre la puerta detrás de él y los deja entrar. Al hacerlo, los Walker se topan con una habitación preparada especialmente para la niña, con una cuna elegante, de la cual cuelga un carrusel musical, cubierta por velos rosados que adornan con pilares la estancia alrededor. Hay un caballito de madera, pintado de blanco, varios animales de peluche, una silla mecedora, unos muebles para sentarse, un tocador, un mueble para ropa y un piano sencillo.

-Hermano… -Profiere Lenalee, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-Komui-san… -Profiere Allen, emocionado.- Esto es un regalo precioso.

-Se que los primeros días querrán que duerma en la misma habitación que ustedes, pero progresivamente podrían dejar que se quede en este lugar. Hemos preparado una habitación para ustedes también, ya que su casa sufrió algunos percances debido a la invasión de los de la élite. –Les explica sereno. Lenalee no resiste y se echa a llorar a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡¡Hermano…!! –Profiere sentimental. No esperaba… esto es… muchas gracias, hermano, gracias… -Dice entre lágrimas. Komui pasa sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarla mientras Allen sostiene a su hija.

–Se que deben haber sido días muy duros para ustedes, así que lo menos que podíamos hacer es esperar su regreso con todo nuestro amor. –Le dice con voz tranquilizadora. Lenalee asiente mostrando su sonrisa de seguridad, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas mojadas.

-Amor… -Repite Allen, paseando la mirada de nuevo por la habitación preparada para Allana.

-La verdad es que quería poner también mi almohada especial arrulladora, pero Miranda me dijo que no sería una buena idea.

-y no lo hubiera sido. –Responde su hermana, limpiándose las lágrimas, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Luego Komui se dirige a Allen y le pone la mano en el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Muchas gracias, Allen-kun.

-Komui-san… -Profiere incómodo.

-Muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a mí a mi hermana, y traerla junto con ese tesoro que tienes entre los brazos. –Dice refiriéndose a Allana. –Eres un hombre de verdad. –Le dice fraternal. A Allen le tiembla la mirada al escucharlo, pero asiente. Lenalee se separa de su hermano y su esposo le pasa de nuevo a su hija.

-Gracias. –Responde Allen, contento, pero su mirada de nuevo se vuelve seria. –Komui-san, ¿Qué hay de la situación con la élite y los comandantes? –Pregunta preocupado por la seguridad de su familia.

-Descuida, Allen. Ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios. –Le dice para tranquilizarlo. Allen así se calma.

-De acuerdo.

-Sin embargo, para dejarnos tranquilos nos han exigido que presentemos pruebas concretas sobre la naturaleza de su hija. –Les dice a ambos. –Es por eso que quiero que me dejen estudiar a Allana. Someterla a la prueba de Heblaska y hacer otros análisis que nos indiquen su verdadera naturaleza. –Explica científico. Lenalee se inquieta un poco al oírlo y de inmediato abraza de nuevo a Allana contra ella. Sin embargo, luego de un segundo, reflexiona y asiente.

-Si tú lo dices, así lo haremos, hermano. ¿no es así, Allen? –Pregunta buscando su aprobación. Allen le dedica una sonrisa y asiente.

-Por supuesto. Confiamos en ti, Komui-san.

-Muchas gracias a los dos.

-Pero… ¿la prueba de Heblaska? ¿no está muy pequeña para eso? –Inquiere la madre. Allen mira a Allana y se la imagina frente a la Santa que resguarda los fragmentos de inocencia.

-Si los reportes que recibí son ciertos, quiere decir que Allana nació con una inocencia en su interior. Si ese es el caso, es mejor revisarla para comprobar su nivel de sincronización y los efectos que su presencia pueda tener en su cuerpo. Nunca había visto a alguien tan joven ser un acomodator… -Recuerda con cierta pesadez en la voz.

-Tienes razón. –Asiente Allen, haciendo un gesto de confianza a Lenalee para tranquilizarla. Ella le sonríe.

-Descansen un rato. Iremos luego a ver a Heblaska. –Se despide saliendo por la puerta. Antes de irse, le da una última mirada a la bebé y vuelve a poner cara de emocionado.

-¡¡¡Es que es tan lindaaaaa!!!! –Baila con todo el cuerpo moviendo los puños pegados a la barbilla, luego se va. Los Walker se miran el uno al otro y se dedican otra cara contenta, mientras Allana finalmente ha caído dormida por tanta agitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Stella está en su habitación tumbada sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. A su mente vienen las imágenes del momento en que la frente de Allana brilló para transmitirles poder a ella y a Allen, permitiéndole a él materializar su espada con ambas manos y a ella extender sus alas blancas para impulsar su ataque lo suficiente para rebotar los látigos de Basti.

-_En ese momento, ese poder… _-Reflexiona tratando de recordar la sensación. Imagina un espacio oscuro lleno de venas por las que circula energía color inocencia, las cuales llegan hasta Allana, transformándolas en ondas de energía que los cubrieron a los tres en ese momento.- No era inocencia… -Entrecierra la mirada. –_No de la que conocemos… y lo más raro, es que en ese momento, yo sentí el mismo tipo de desbordamiento que venía desde Allana…_

Entonces sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una onda que indica la presencia de alguien conocido que se acerca hacia la Orden. Súbitamente emocionada, Stella se sienta sobre la cama y pone cara de emoción.

-¡¡¡Kanda-san!!!! ¡¡Kanda-san está regresando!!!

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-

Es un bar en el pueblo de la estación de trenes que lleva hacia la Orden. Un hombre de cabello rojo y abrigo largo con adornos dorados fuma un cigarrillo en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, acompañado por una mujer de gafas de aro grueso y cristal delgado, que lleva el cabello negro hasta los pómulos, vestida con ropa oscura, que bebe una taza de café.

-Así que, eso es la última novedad… -Comenta el General, soplando humo al aire. La mujer da un sorbo más a la taza y asiente.

-La información que me encargó de la biblioteca está aquí. –Le desliza un sobre por sobre la mesa. –Todos los registros de la biblioteca de Alejandría sobre Lilith y las fases de la luna. Tuve que aprovechar la confusión que provocó una batalla con el clan Kanda para poder infiltrarme. –Explica la mujer.

-¿Con el Clan Kanda? –Pregunta sorprendido.

-Desaparecer cinco años es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo cree, General? Uno se pierde muchas cosas del día a día de su organización.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti. –Le dedica una mirada profunda, que no hace efecto en la postura de hierro de su interlocutora. –Pasar tanto tiempo en una misma operación puede ser desesperante si no se está acostumbrado a ello.

-Encontrará información muy interesante respecto a los detalles de los que me habló. En especial lo concerniente a los registros de los siete sellos.

-¿Siete sellos?

-"Al cumplirse los mil años, el diablo será liberado en el mundo… los ángeles de Dios abrirán paso a aquel que abrirá los siete sellos" –Le entre párrafos.

-¿Y tu crees que ese diablo es Lilith? ¿O acaso el panzón? –Pregunta acomodando el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-No estoy segura. Sin embargo, el mapa estelar bajo la custodia de nuestra organización reveló que hace poco nació un fenómeno extraordinario, una energía que fluye directamente de la fuente. –Le relata preocupada. Cross se queda helado ante la aseveración.

-¿¡Directamente de la fuente!?

-Y no solo es una. Hay cinco que aparecieron hace poco en el mapa del cielo, y una más que parece estar despertando. –Le muestra un mapa celeste con algunos símbolos astronómicos superpuestos en él. El maestro de Allen abre los ojos de par en par al ver lo que está frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡Esto es…!! –Contempla horrorizado. –Allen… -Piensa en su discípulo mientras en su mente construye el escenario que está por suceder.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+

Allen y Lenalee están frente a Heblaska junto con Komui, Reever y Bak. La gran guardiana del cubo sostiene a Allana entre sus tentáculos y la arrulla como si fuese una cuna. La niña solo ríe con cosquillas mientras los demás cabellos de la Santa la tocan delicadamente en la frente, los brazos y las piernas. Los padres lucen preocupados y nerviosos como si estuvieran esperando el diagnóstico de un doctor, igual que Komui. A los instantes, Heblaska finalmente habla, luciendo sorprendida.

-Imposible…

-¡¿Qué sucede, Hebla?! –Pregunta Komui, inquieto.

-Esta niña… no puedo sentir ninguna inocencia alojada en su interior… -Dice mientras Allana juega a intentar atrapar los tentáculos que la tocan.

-¿No hay inocencia? ¡Pero nosotros vimos como ha demostrado su poder en dos ocasiones! –Dice Allen. Lenalee se lleva las manos al pecho, esperanzada ante las palabras de Heblaska.

-No digo que no tenga poder, es solo que no puedo sentirlo en la forma de una inocencia alojada en ella… es como si…

-¡Habla ya! –Insiste Komui.

-Es como si ella y la inocencia fueran una misma entidad… y sin embargo, la inocencia que puedo sentir en ella no corresponde a ninguno de los 108 fragmentos del cubo. Su inocencia y su tipo son completamente nuevos para mi…

-Un poder… ¿una inocencia que no vino del cubo? –Pregunta Bak. -¡Eso es imposible!

-No puedo calcular nada sobre ella, ni su porcentaje de sincronización, ni su nivel… está más allá de lo que he visto. –Dice sosteniéndola de nuevo y devolviéndosela suavemente a Lenalee. Ésta mira a Allen y los dos se quedan preocupados.

-Una inocencia que no viene del cubo… un tipo que no corresponde ni a equipo, ni parásito ni cristal… Allana… -Profiere Allen, tratando de equilibrar toda la información que han recibido. Todos intercambias miradas confundidas mientras intentan dar una explicación al fenómeno.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Es una reunión que se lleva a cabo en una montaña bañada por la luz de la luna. Road está frente a Lilith, a quien acompañan Sayoko y Helena, ambas en actitud luchadora. Las dos niñas malignas intercambian una mirada desafiante, pero la menor le muestra una sonrisa primero.

-Así que finalmente lo conseguiste, Road-chan. –Celebra Lilith. Road deshiela su rostro un poco y también le sonríe.

-Más o menos, supongo. –Le dice mirando a Serena, que está detrás de ella. La luz de la luna se mueve hacia su posición y revela que detrás tiene a varios jóvenes entre trece y diecisiete años que han sido transformados en Noés a través de las piedras de materia oscura. Junto a la Noé de la nostalgia están el chico que siguió a Sakura para ser como ella, Rami. Su piel es gris, sus ojos amarillos y su frente y brazos están marcados con los estigmas característicos. Su novia le hace una mirada de inconformidad, pero se la traga y mira de nuevo hacia el frente. Igual que él, todos los demás niños y niñas han sufrido una transformación similar, pero su rostro luce como si el sadismo fuese más difícil de controlar.

-Ya está listo nuestro ejército. La siguiente fase del plan finalmente puede comenzar.

-Espero ansiosa tus resultados, Road-chan. –Responde de nuevo la demonio antigua. –Serena-chan, también tu debes esforzarte. –Les dice falsamente afable. Ambas le hacen un gesto de desagrado.

-Al final, liberar tantos demonios incompletos con materia oscura sirvió para distraerlos de la creación de este escuadrón. Habrá que ver si ha valido la pena. –Dice Sayoko.

-Ohh, pero si lo ha hecho. Y vamos a probarlo. –Se relame Road.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Kanda y los demás regresan a la Orden, recibidos por una alegre Stella. Allen y Lena están confundidos por el misterio de la inocencia de su hija, mientras Komui idea un método alternativo. Sin embargo, todas sus actividades se suspenden y la Orden se ve zozobrar ante una actividad de emergencia. Allana decide explorar su casa por su cuenta y nadie puede encontrarla, y los que lo hacen, no consiguen atraparla. La Orden se ve ante una crisis al perder de vista su tesoro más importante, ¿quién podrá capturarlo?

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

El bebé que venció a la Orden Oscura

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-++-++

(Omake)

Sale Benji escribiendo una nota en un papel. Llega Lavi a su lado y le pone la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy repasando los nombres de los animales.

-¿Animales?

-Como tú, papá, a ti todos te dicen conejo.

-¿Conejo? –Se imagina a sí mismo vestido de conejo.

-Y Saru-chan es un mono.

-¿Mono? –Imagina a Sarubi vestida de mono.

-Y mamá es un ratón. –Dice imaginando a Maus vestida de ratón.

-¡¡¡Yo no soy un mono!!!! ¡¡Me llamo Sarubi no Saru!!!!! –Los interrumpe la pelirroja, borrando las burbujas de pensamiento.

-Para que lo sepan, mi nombre es el de un gran investigador social que inventó la teoría de los dones. –Dice Maus, viniendo detrás de ella.

-Ohh… bueno, pero aún así parecen animalitos… -Sigue dibujando el chico. A los tres les sale una gota en la cabeza y se cierra el telón.

+-+-++-+-++-+-+-+

¡¡Y listo!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este cap me sentí muy Komui al escribir la parte de Allana. Es que la imagino y siempre me la imagino tan bonita, ahh… es lo malo de enamorarse uno de sus creaciones, a lo mejor luego hago un omake de eso, jejeje…

Y gracias a Lizeldi y a Minamidani por volver del silencio, ya las extrañaba, jeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora si, hasta luego.


	15. El bebé que venció a la Orden Oscura

15ª noche – **El bebé que venció a la Orden Oscura**

5 meses después del regreso

Hay una fuerte tormenta en el exterior de la Orden. Los relámpagos azotan el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caen gruesas y pesadas a gran velocidad movidas por el torrencial viento que circula por el aire. Krory está asomado por una de las ventanas viendo el aterrador espectáculo. Su mechón blanco se mece al compás del aire que se filtra por la abertura de la vista.

-Es una gran tormenta-de aru. Menos mal que todos están en casa. –Comenta para sí mismo, recordando que todos sus compañeros por fin han vuelto. Mira hacia la puerta de la entrada principal que se ve desde ahí y recuerda el momento en el que Kanda, Lavi, Maus, Kaori y Benji regresaron a casa hace ya algunos meses.

-_¡¡¡Kanda-san!!! ¡¡Es Kanda-san!!!_ –Se escuchó la voz de Stella corriendo a través de la puerta, instintivamente lanzándose a los brazos del espadachín, casi tirándolo al piso abrazándolo de la emoción.

-_¿¡Are?! ¡¡¿Brote de frijol?!! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! _–Preguntó Kanda, tratando falsamente de quitársela de encima, ligeramente complacido de encontrarla sana y salva. Lavi y Maus, los dos heridos, pero teniéndose en pie, observaron el reencuentro con mirada emocionada. Kaori haciendo un puchero de celos y Benji mirando a su alrededor, estudiando las reacciones de todos.

-_¡¡¡Kanda-san!!! ¡¡Te extrañé mucho!!_ –Insistió derramando un par de lágrimas, pero sonriendo. Luego se quitó de encima y lo dejó reincorporarse. Kanda se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo del uniforme y le dedicó una mirada de "no enfrente de la gente, que no se como reaccionar". Stella se dio cuenta delo que hizo y se ruborizó por completo, saliendo a correr de vuelta hacia la entrada de la Orden dejando a un confundido Kanda tras ella.

-Ahora también ellos conocieron a la pequeña Allana, y todos parecen una familia feliz. –Hace el recuento Krory, terminando su recuerdo.- Sin embargo, hay asuntos que siguen estando pendientes, y que no dejan de preocupar a todo el mundo… Desde que los de la élite se fueron luego de que Leverrier se fuera de vuelta al Vaticano las cosas están extrañamente calmadas, y tampoco hay novedades sobre los monstruos que aparecieron hace unos meses… -Cierra las ventanas de vidrio que estaban abiertas, cerrando el flujo de aire desde el exterior hacia el interior del pasillo.- Iré a ver que está haciendo la pequeña zanahoria. –Avanza buscando al hijo de Lavi.

Al mismo tiempo, Allen y Lenalee están en la habitación de Allana. La bebé esta dormida entre los cuerpos de sus dos papás, que están recostados en el sillón de la habitación. Lenalee tiene los ojos entrecerrados mientras descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Allen, con su niña descansando entre las piernas de ambos. Allen tiene su mano sobre la cabeza de Allana, moviendo su dedo pulgar a través de sus cada vez más blanquecinos cabellos.

-Allana… -Repite pensativo.- Espero que esto del cabello no sea nada malo. –Si es lo que me temo, es posible que la maldición de Mana… -Recuerda el instante en el que su padre lo marcó luego de haber sido convertido en Akuma. -_¡¡Te maldigo, Allen!!_ –El recuerdo lo estremece; mira a su hija con ojos que desbordan protección. –Si ella heredó mi maldición, entonces también le espera lo que yo he vivido…

-Aunque así fuera, ¿Qué tendría de malo? ¿no estaremos tú y yo para ayudarla durante todo el camino? –Le dice optimista. Allen le dedica una mirada de tranquilidad y da un suspiro.

-También está el asunto de su inocencia. Eso también puede ser peligroso.

-Ya verás que no, Allen. Mi hermano Komui dice que si bien su inocencia no es clasificable, no representa ningún peligro para su cuerpo, y yo creo en lo que dice. –Comenta Lenalee, apretando su mano entre la suya con fuerza.

-Tienes razón. –Asiente con ánimos. Luego la pega un poco más a su cuerpo de forma casi instintiva, para sentir su calor. –Cuando pienso lo que tuvo que pasar para venir al mundo, lo veo como un recuerdo muy lejano. –Recuerda los momentos de su huída.

-Estábamos lejos de casa. –Explica ella, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con la mano izquierda mientras su hombro se desliza por el brazo de él.

-Es verdad, lejos de casa… -Reflexiona mirando a su alrededor, pensando en la devoción de sus compañeros al haber creado tan linda habitación para la niña.- Pero hemos vuelto.

-Si, hemos vuelto. A nuestro hogar. –Acota acomodándose junto a él. Allana se mueve un poco y da un suspiro profundo. Los tres se quedan juntos y en silencio por un rato más, disfrutando de la privacidad de la estancia. Sin darse cuenta, se quedan dormidos y pasa toda la noche.

+-++-+-+-+-++-+-+

Al día siguiente…

Los Walker continúan dormidos. Ella tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, quien está recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá del cuarto de Allana. Lenalee es la primera que abre los ojos, despertándose lentamente.

-Uhhmm… -Profiere bostezando. -¿Ara? ¿ya amaneció? Allen… ya es de día. –Le dice moviéndolo por el hombro. –Seguramente Allana debe tener hambre… -Busca en medio de ellos para tocar a su hija, pero se topa con que no está. Un súbito terror invade su rostro. -¡¡Allen!!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Lenalee? ¿Ya es hora de comer? –Pregunta somnoliento.

-¡¡Allen!!! ¡¡¡Allana!!! ¡¡¡Allana no está!!! –Le urge aterrada. A Allen se le va el sueño de golpe al oírla.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡¡No está!! Se levanta y mira en su cuna, debajo de ella y entre los peluches. Allen la imita y ve por toda la habitación, sin éxito. De repente ambos contemplan con horror que la puerta de la habitación quedó abierta.

-¿Y si alguien se la llevó?

-¿Será posible? –Propone Allen. –Recuerda que desde que puede gatear ya no hace otra cosa. –Es posible que al despertarse haya salido gateando de la habitación.

-¿Estás diciendo que anda por ahí, sola, aquí, en la Orden?

-Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Debemos avisar a mi hermano, así nos ayudarán a buscarla. –Le dice ella, preocupada. –Dios, si le pasa algo…

-Tranquila, vamos a buscarla. –La toma de la mano y salen de la habitación.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Lavi y Maus están acostados en la cama de su habitación, sin ropa bajo las sábanas. La espalda de ella está al aire y puede verse la cicatriz de la quemadura, que ya ha tomado forma, pero que aún luce rojiza alrededor de las marcas. Está entre los brazos del Bookman, quien aún está profundamente dormido. Ella, sin embargo, está despierta, y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, se dedica a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y apretando su pecho contra el de él, logra sentir también los de ella, un poco menos fuertes.

-_Aún latimos al mismo ritmo._ –Piensa emocionada, abrazándose más a él. En ese momento recuerda una conversación entre ella y Komui hace unos meses, en el salón de revisiones médicas. Ella se ponía de vuelta la camisa luego de haber sido examinada. La expresión del supervisor era de inconformidad y furia contenidas por una cara amable.

-_¿Y que tal está todo, Komui-san?_ –Le pregunta sonriéndole.

-_Oh, bien, Maus-chan, la verdad es que estos resultados están bien._ –Intenta parecer confiado, pero ella lo detecta rápidamente.

-_¿Tan mal estoy? _–Pregunta con cierta resignación. A Komui se le desempañan los anteojos y mira en otra dirección.

-_El procedimiento aplicado en ti es diferente al que está en Kanda-kun y Stella-chan, lo que hace que tu cuerpo reaccione de manera diferente_.

-_¿Diferente?_

-_Esta marca es… _-Le explicó en esa ocasión. Termina de recordar y se ve de nuevo descansando sobre el pecho de su esposo, , con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus pieles rozándose por todos lados. Se siente bien.

-_Te amo, Lavi. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y lo haré siempre._ –Piensa abrazándose más a él.- Te amo… -Susurra suavemente.

-Y yo a ti. Le responde él, despertándose. Ella levanta su cara y la encuentra con la de él, muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Buenos días, Lavi.

-Buenos días. –Le responde plantándole un beso en los labios mientras con sus brazos la atrae a toda ella más a él. Ella corresponde al beso y continúan.

-_Te amaré hasta mi último aliento, Lavi…_

+-+-++-+-+-++-

Heblaska se encuentra pensativa en el salón de la inocencia. La Santa está enroscada en sus propios cabellos mientras analiza la sensación que percibió al examinar a Allana. Recuerda la mirada curiosa y totalmente falta de temor de la bebé que sostuvo entre sus manos en ese momento.

-Una inocencia que no es ni equipo, ni cristal ni parásito… -Reflexiona tratando de atar cabos.- La cristal es la evolución del equipamiento. Si nos guiamos por ese proceso, quiere decir que la inocencia de esa niña sería… ¿una evolución del tipo parásito?

-¿Lo consideras factible, Heblaska? –Interroga Komui, de pie frente a ella.

-No lo se. Pensaba que la inocencia de Allen Walker era una tipo parásito evolucionada, pero esa bebé nos ha planteado opciones que ni siquiera pensaba posibles. Cuando la analicé, fue como si ella misma fuera la inocencia, como si la sincronización fuera tanta que las barreras entre ambas hubiesen desaparecido…

-Y aún así, se trata solo de una bebé. –Agrega Komui. –Sería imposible pensar en que se ha sincronizado así como así, a excepción de que…

-… De que haya nacido ya con la inocencia. Debes recordar también quienes son sus padres.

-Lo se, lo se… -Se quita la boina y se pasea preocupado. –Aún así eso no explica los misterios que Allana representa. Si lo que dices es cierto, y su inocencia no corresponde a ninguno de los espacios del cubo, quiere decir que el cubo no es la única fuente de inocencia. –Razona fascinado ante la posibilidad.

-Durante mucho tiempo lo hemos asumido así, pero debemos preguntarnos cuál es el verdadero origen del cubo, y qué sustancia utilizaron sus creadores para formarlo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que la fórmula para crear el cubo está en Allana?

-No lo se, Komui. Pero esa niña resuena con más intensidad que el cubo si estuviera completo, con una fuerza tan vital e impresionante que me hace pensar que un nuevo camino se abre ante nosotros.

-Un nuevo camino cuya llave es una bebé inocente. –Acota incómodo. Heblaska guarda silencio.

-Tú eres nuestro líder, Komui. Haremos lo que tú digas.

-Gracias. Sigue considerando las opciones que tenemos, y mantenme al tanto sobre cualquier novedad en la resonancia de inocencias.

-De acuerdo. –Asiente replegándose a su espacio. Komui se da la vuelta y sale hacia arriba con la preocupación por Allana a flor de piel.

-No dejaré que nada le pase… -Recuerda a Lenalee de niña llorando, sufriendo por la inocencia de sus piernas. –Nunca… eso no volverá a repetirse.

-¡¡Komui-san!!

-¡¡Hermano!! –Lo interrumpen Allen y Lenalee, asomándose por las escaleras. El supervisor los mira extrañado.

-¿Dónde está Allana?

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-++

Sarubi está lavándose la cara en el baño de su habitación. El agua fluye por el grifo y se va por el agujero mientras ella mira su rostro mojado en el espejo de la pared. Su mirada cansada y confundida refleja su propia imagen mientras sus manos tiemblan al contacto con el agua caliente de la llave.

-_Libera a los Noés. _–Escucha de nuevo la imperativa voz dentro de su cabeza. Se contempla con horror y luego vuelve a mojarse el rostro violentamente, como si con eso tratara de lavarse de encima el sonido que escucha una y otra vez. –_Libera a los Noés… _-Repite la infantil voz de Lilith en su mente.

-Lilith-sama… no es cierto… -Las lágrimas de sus ojos se confunden con el agua que aún mantiene su cara húmeda. –No puede estar viva. –Recuerda el momento cuando Allen y Stella la partieron por la mitad con la espada de exorcismo.- No puede ser… -Se abraza temblando mientras en su mente ve imágenes sonrientes de Komui, de Lenalee, de Allen, de Benji y de los demás exorcistas que la acogieron al llegar a la orden. Siente tanto horror por las ganas que siente de cumplir la orden que se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar del asco que le produce una traición de tal nivel. –No… no voy a hacerlo… he resistido tanto tiempo a este impulso que no puedo fallar ahora… -Mira furiosa el espejo, que súbitamente refleja la cara de Lilith riendo en vez de la de ella.- ¡¡No me harás hacer eso!! –Le da un golpe al espejo y lo rompe en pedazos, sangrando su mano. Miranda, que pasaba por el pasillo, escucha el estruendo y abre la puerta del baño.

-¿Sarubi-chan? –Pregunta curiosa, luego se sorprende al ver su mano ensangrentada.- ¡Por Dios, Sarubi-chan! –Sale corriendo en su ayuda. Ella le dedica una sonrisa débil y una mirada cansada.

-No lo haré… -Insiste en convencerse.

+-+-++-+-++-+-+

Kaori está con Johnny y Reever, que están tomándole medidas para hacer su traje de exorcista. El par de científicos la miran sonrojados, sin tomar el valor suficiente para acercarse con la cinta métrica que tienen entre las manos, ante la gélida mirada de la joven, cuyos ojos paradójicamente parecen arder en llamas de impaciencia.

-E… esto… -Trata de aproximarse el de anteojos.- Las medidas para tu traje… -Le dice tímidamente. Kaori empuja el mango de su espada con el dedo, dándoles a entender que está lista para desenfundarla. A los dos científicos se les pone la cara azul.

-Solo estoy haciendo esto porque quiero ponerme el mismo uniforme que Onii-sama, pero ustedes me están colmando la paciencia. –Les dice fríamente, mirando hacia abajo, tratando de calmarse.

-Esa parte la entiendo, Kaori-chan, es solo que si no dejas que Johnny te tome las medidas, entonces… -Trata de intervenir Reever, pero ella le dirige otra mirada sanguinaria, con un ojo rojo brillante.

-¿Entonces que? Si quieren tomarme las medidas, llamen a Onii-sama para que sea él quien lo haga.

-Dudo que Kanda esté interesado en… -Replica él, pero se topa con la punta de la espada de la chica, que la ha desenfundado y ahora amenaza con ella la punta de la nariz del jefe de escuadra.

-Ahora.

-Si, como tú digas… -Se vuelve a mirar con Johnny. – Pero, ¿Kanda no estaba con…? –Pregunta haciendo memoria. Luego se da cuenta de la cara sorprendida de Kaori, cuya mirada asesina se ve en ambos ojos, lo escucha con horror.

-¡¿Con quién está Onii-sama?! ¡¡No me digas que…!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Stella. –Pronuncia su nombre Kanda, sentados ambos en el comedor de la Orden. Desde que Kanda regresó, Stella ha mostrado una actitud más decidida en cuanto a su relación con él, tal vez escapando del destino de su Noé interior, que la empuja a amar al 14ºvo.

-_Yo seguiré mi propio camino. _–Piensa retando al destino, observando a Kanda engullir un plato de soba. Sus codos apoyados en la mesa hacen que sus manos sostengan su barbilla mientras sus ojos profundos observan a un incómodo espadachín.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta de nuevo el peliazul, ignorado con su primera pregunta, terminando de pasar el tallo de soba por sus labios.

-No, no es nada. –Responde ligeramente ruborizada. Kanda arquea una ceja y luego sigue comiendo, pero nota que ella sigue viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede, brote de frijol? –Insiste desconcentrándose. –Si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces vete a otro lugar, tal vez el conejo o el ratón estén de humor para un concurso de miradas. –Dice con su voz sin interés, abriendo un ojo para ver su reacción, pero se da cuenta de que parece no escucharlo, solo sigue ruborizada mirando a su plato de soba. Kanda se impacienta y le sale una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué es lo que tiene la soba!? –Pregunta alzando la voz. Todo el mundo vuelve la mirada a su mesa. Stella se sonroja al darse cuenta, igual que Kanda, pero éste no se mueve un milímetro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están hablando de la maravillosa Soba que preparo para Kanda-kun!? –Se asoma Jerry por la ventana del bufete.

-No, no es nada. –Responde el espadachín, volviéndose a sentar. Luego dirige su mirada de nuevo a Stella. –Mira, si tienes fiebre ve a la enfermería, pero no te quedes aquí con esa cara de que no sabes donde estás. –Dice ya más preocupado. Stella lo mira y le dedica una débil sonrisa.

-Kanda-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Espeta finalmente, recuperando su cara consciente.

-Que sea rápida. –Le dice remojando su pasta para engullir un poco más.

-¿Tú crees que está bien que nosotros los exorcistas, soñemos con el futuro? –Sus manos parecen tensas y sus ojos demuestran inconformidad ante algo. Kanda identifica ambos signos, prosigue a enrollar la soba con los palillos.

-Si está bien para ti, entonces hazlo. Desde donde yo lo veo, a nosotros no nos queda más que vivir nuestro presente. Para mí es todo lo que interesa.

-Pero, me refiero a que soñar con el futuro implica también soñar con alguien con quien quieres pasar ese futuro… -Luce nerviosa, moviendo los hombros. Kanda se sorprende, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Stella tan nerviosa, no desde los primeros días que llegó a la Orden. –Así como Allen y Lenalee, por ejemplo.

-Es su presente, ya te lo dije. Ellos pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el amor está en el presente? –Inquiere filosófica, jugando con la bebida entre sus manos. Kanda arquea de nuevo la ceja y le tiembla el párpado, extrañado de verse en ese tipo de conversación. – Porque si fuera así. –Prosigue ella, como habiéndose decidido a decir algo. –Entonces, yo, a Kanda-san, yo a ti te…

-ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN. ALERTA INTERNA. –Se escucha la voz de Reever a través de los parlantes en todos los salones. Todos vuelven a ver a las bocinas, expectantes al mensaje. Al otro lado de la transmisión se escucha que el jefe de escuadra es empujado a un lado y alguien toma violentamente el micrófono.

-¡¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!! ¡¡MI SUPERQUERIDA Y BELLÍSIMA SOBRINA HA DESAPARECIDO DE SU HABITACIÓN!!! –Se escuchan los gritos de Komui, seguidos por un fuerte sonido de retroalimentación de micrófono. -¡¡REPITO, LOS INÚTILES DE SUS PAPÁS SE DURMIERON Y CUANDO SE DESPERTARON YA NO ESTABA!! ¡¡¡ESTA ES UNA MISIÓN PARA TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS!!

Allen y Lenalee, que están detrás de él en la sala de comunicaciones, lo miran con ojos de raya y punto y una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso no fue lo que… -Trata de decir Allen, pero Komui sigue gritando.

-¡¡¡SABEMOS QUE AÚN SIGUE EN EL EDIFICIO PORQUE HEBLASKA AÚN SIENTE LA PRESENCIA DE SU INOCENCIA, PERO NO PODEMOS DETECTAR SU UBICACIÓN EXACTA!! ¡¡A TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS DISPONIBLES, BUSCAR A ALLANA ES PRIORIDAD UNO!!! –Luego hace la voz como si hablara con un bebé. - ¿Achonde etá la bebé pechocha? ¿aonde? ¿aonde ta? –Dice en voz alta, pretendiendo llamar a Allana. A los dos padres les crece aún más la gota.

Stella y Kanda dejan su conversación y se miran serios, asintiendo. Kaori, a quien le estaban poniendo el traje de exorcista, se mueve violentamente hacia atrás, haciendo que Johnny le clave un alfiler, haciendo que quiera gritar, pero que contenga sus gritos. Lavi y Maus, que estaban acostados en su cama, también se levantan ante el aviso; igual que Sarubi y Miranda, que están en el baño, Benji que está en la biblioteca, Marie y Chaoji que están en la sala de entrenamiento y Allen y Lenalee que están junto con Komui, quien se vuelve hacia ellos, con cara de general.

-¡¡Operación Encuentra-a-mi-preciosa-sobrina, comienza!!

-¡¡Si!! –Asienten los papás, nerviosos.

++-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Pasa Allana gateando y riéndose a través de una pantalla blanca.

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-++--++-+

Allana está gateando alegremente por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Miranda y Sarubi van saliendo del baño luego de que la castaña vendara la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado con Allana-chan? –Va preguntando la mayor mientras la joven mira su vendaje, caminando junto con ella.

-Es una niña muy inquieta, seguramente no se dieron cuenta y se fue gateando por ahí.

-¿Será posible? La rama Central es un lugar muy grande, y si es así, podría estar en cualquier lado. –Se lleva el dedo a la barbilla y mira hacia arriba, como pensando en algún posible escondite.

-¿Como ahí? –Pregunta Sarubi, señalando con el dedo hacia delante. A unos metros de ellas está Allana gateando hacia las escaleras que llevan al piso inferior.

-¡¡Allana-chan!! –Celebra Miranda, pero luego pone cara de preocupación.- ¡¡Allana-chan que va de frente a las escaleras!! ¡¡¡Allana-chan, es peligroso!!! -Le grita nerviosa. Sarubi se adelanta a Miranda y se acerca cuidadosamente a la niña, que se ha detenido a contemplar el sendero hacia abajo que recorren las gradas al siguiente nivel.

-No te muevas, Allana-chan, solo un momento y te llevaré de vuelta con papá y mamá… -Dice la pelirroja, acercándose lo más despacio que puede. Allana da un paso más hacia delante con la manito y parece que va a caerse por la escalera al no tener donde apoyar el siguiente paso. Miranda se espanta y por reflejo intenta detenerla dando otro paso, pero al hacerlo se enreda en sus propios pies y cae hacia el frente, empujando a Sarubi por la espalda y lanzándolas a ambas escaleras abajo, pasando por sobre Allana y rodando.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Gritan las dos.

-¡¡Allana!!! –Profiere Miranda, llorando a torrentes mientras rebota junto con su compañera, extendiendo su mano hacia la chiquilla que observa la caída con curiosidad. Al ver a Miranda moviendo la mano, ella la imita y mueve la suya hacia arriba riendo, como si dijera adiós. Luego sigue gateando y alcanza una de las orillas de las gradas, cuya plataforma es lisa hacia abajo. Avanza un poco más y al quedar inclinada, se desliza como un deslizadero todo el trayecto hacia abajo. El viento golpea en su carita haciéndole cosquillas y haciendo que se ría de nuevo, da dos curvas más y al terminar el viaje llega hasta donde cayeron las dos exorcistas, ambas desmayadas y despeinadas por la caída, con los ojos de espiral.

-Allana… -Sigue diciendo Miranda. La bebé pasa de largo y ve que hay un ducto de ventilación al nivel del piso que el técnico buscador ha abierto para repararlo, pero está de espaldas hablando con alguien más. Ella instintivamente se dirige al lugar y entra por el ducto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Lavi y Maus siguen sobre la cama. Maus parece tener intenciones de ir a buscar a la niña, pero los brazos de Lavi la rodean, sentado detrás de ella, sin dejarla vestirse.

-¿no deberíamos ir a buscar a Allana-chan? Komui-san parecía muy preocupado.

-Ya sabes como es Komui. La última vez hizo parar los entrenamientos porque hacían mucho ruido para que Allana se durmiera. –Le recuerda Lavi. Maus le muestra una sonrisa, recordando el suceso.

-Es verdad. Aún así, me sentiría mejor si fuéramos a ayudar.

-Bueno, supongo que… -Sigue diciendo el pelirrojo cuando se dan cuenta de que hay algo en el ducto de aire bajo sus cabezas. - ¿Are? ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta con curiosidad. Enfoca la mirada e identifica a Allana Walker, mirándolos.

-¡Lavi! ¿¡Esa es!? –Dice también Maus. El peso de Allana sobre la rejilla de ventilación hace que ceda y las bisagras de la derecha se rompan, haciendo que la rejilla caiga hacia la izquierda y que Allana caiga desde el techo.

-¡¡Rayos!! –Dice tratando de moverse, pero sucede muy rápido y Allana cae sentada, rebotando en la cama frente a ellos. Los dos la miran expectantes y nerviosos. Ella hace cara seria, pero luego sonríe nuevamente.

-Tenemos que ir a devolvérsela a Allen. –Dice Lavi tratando de moverse, pero Maus lo detiene, roja como un tomate.

-¡¡No puedes, Lavi!!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta sin entender. Entonces recuerda que ninguno de los dos tiene nada de ropa puesta encima, solo están cubiertos por las cobijas de la cama.- Oh, ohh… -Cae en cuenta.

-¡No podemos dejar que la niña vea una cosa así!

-Pero si es una bebé, no entiende lo que…

-Tu no eres consciente de lo que un bebé es capaz de recordar, y luego los traumas que pueden llevar a la adultez. No sabemos cómo es que Allen y Lenalee manejan ese asunto con ella, así que hasta saberlo, no podemos hacer nada más que ¡¡ahh!!!!!! –Es interrumpida por Allana que ha gateado un poco hacia delante y ha halado al hacerlo un poco de la cobija.

-A… Allana-chan, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? –Le pregunta Lavi. A Maus le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Claro, por supuesto que te hará caso. –Dice irónica su esposa. Lavi se sonroja al ver que Allana va a poner la mano sobre el sostén de Maus que ha quedado tirado cerca de donde está.

-Rayos… ¡Allana! ¡Allana-chan! –Intenta distraer su atención moviendo las manos hacia arriba. La niña cae en el truco y sigue las manos de Lavi moviendo la cara en la misma dirección que el movimiento de sus manos.

-Eso, eso, muy bien… -Maus comienza a moverse hacia ella. Está a punto de poner su mano sobre la bebé cuando por el mismo agujero de ventilación por el que cayó Allana, se asoma la cabeza de Miranda, que mira a la pareja fijándose en algunos detalles que Allana no ha visto.

-¡¡Oh por Dios!! –Grita la castaña cerrando los ojos y tratando de tapárselos con las manos, pero al hacerlo deja de sostenerse por el ducto y cae redonda sobre la cama, entre Allana y los Bookman.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Grita Lavi, sintiendo que Miranda cae sobre su cuerpo y el de su esposa. El impacto hace que el colchón rebote y lance a Allana de la cama, quien rebota en un cojín que convenientemente está en el piso, haciendo que de otro pequeño rebote que la sube a una patineta que Benji ha dejado tirada en la habitación, la cual se mueve hacia delante impulsada por el peso de la bebé, que sigue se ríe contenta mientras es llevada fuera de la habitación, cuya puerta es abierta por Sarubi al mismo tiempo que ella sale, pasándole por debajo de las piernas.

-¡¡Miranda-san, seguí la pista del ducto de aire hasta…!! –Se queda ruborizada al ver el trío sobre la cama, percatándose luego de que Allana se les ha escapado de nuevo. -¡¡Rayos!! –Dice dándose la vuelta y buscando perseguirla, mientras Miranda intenta levantarse con los ojos cerrados, tanteando por donde puede para reincorporarse sin ver nada indebido.

-¡¡Abre los ojos, Miranda!! –Se queja Lavi.

-¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!! –Grita la castaña, esforzándose por no abrirlos.

-¡¡No me toques ahí!!

-¡¡Ni ahí!! –Se quejan los dos Bookman.

-¡¡Lo siento!!! –Grita de nuevo Miranda, totalmente ruborizada. Mientras, Sarubi sale corriendo detrás de la bebé, quien va en la patineta como si se tratase de un auto de carreras, mirando hacia el frente con el viento moviendo sus cabellos. Al frente vienen Marie y Chaoji conversando, pero se dan cuenta de que Allana viene hacia ellos a gran velocidad y se disponen a capturarla.

-¡¡Va hacia ustedes, deténganla!! –Corre la pelirroja, casi sin aliento.

-¡¡Déjamelo a mi-su!! –Dice Chaoji adelantándose y tensando los músculos. -¡¡Inocencia, actívate!! –Grita liberando sus grilletes de poder y dando un puñetazo al piso que levanta una ola de piedra que se dirige hacia la patineta, haciendo que el juguete actúe como palanca y lanzando a la niña a que vuele en el aire dejando atrás al vehículo y pasando sobre las cabezas de ambos exorcistas.

-¡¡Noel Organon!! –Grita Marie, preparándose para lanzar su inocencia para enredar a la bebé, pero Sarubi se arroja a ellos y los detiene con las manos. -¡¡Con inocencia no!! ¡¡Van a matarla!! –Les urge preocupada, luego dirige su mirada hacia arriba y ve a Allana que cae al vacío frente a sus ojos, del otro lado del pasamanos de seguridad.

-¡Gaaaaa! –Se escucha el sonido que sale de la boca de la bebé mientras cae por el vacío.

-¡¡Dios, Allana!! –Grita Sarubi saltando tras ella. Marie se espanta y salta tras ella.

-¡Esperen-su! –Salta también Chaoji. Sarubi, como en caída libre, cae con la cara hacia abajo, extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar a Allana, que de repente deja de caer, habiéndose quedado enganchada por el cuello de su trajecito en un cable de operaciones que está atravesado por el medio del edificio, rebotando y lanzándola de nuevo hacia arriba, agitando los brazos de pura diversión. La pelirroja y los otros dos exorcistas caen sin remedio hasta el fondo del edificio.

-¡¡¡Noo!!!! –Se oye un grito ahogado.

-¡¡Noel Organon!! –Suena la voz de Marie, quien invoca sus hilos de inocencia y crea una red que los atrapa e impide que caigan al vacío, pero que los deja atrapados como si fueran peces en una trampa.

-Ohh, genial… -Profiere Sarubi mientras ve que Allana cae de nuevo en otro de los pisos. –Seguramente cayó en otra conveniente situación…

Y así es. Allana entra volando al salón donde Reever y Johnny están poniéndole los alfileres al traje de Kaori para después hacerle las costuras cuando ven a la bebé entrar volando. La joven Kanda reacciona primero y estira los brazos para atraparla, pero al hacerlo se pincha con los alfileres que rodean su cuerpo.

-¡¡Auuu!! –Profiere tratando de soportar el dolor. Allana embiste contra su cabeza, abrazándola de oreja a oreja y empujándola hacia atrás, tapándole la cara.

-¡Esa es…!

-¡¡Allana-chan!! –Dicen los dos científicos. Kaori se tambalea hacia atrás habiendo perdido el equilibrio, resbalándose y cayendo de espaldas. Reever se da cuenta y se lanza debajo de ella para evitar que se lastime con los alfileres que rodean su cuerpo, y así lo hace, distribuyendo los piquetazos entre ambos.

-¡¡auu!!

-¡¡Aúu!! –Dicen los dos. Al estar Kaori tumbada en el piso. Allana se le quita del rostro y se va gateando. En la conmoción por la caída, Johnny perdió sus anteojos, así que la bebé pasa frente a él sin que éste lo perciba.

-¡¡Johnny!! ¡¡Atrapa a la niña!! –Le urge Reever.

-¡¡Auuu!! –Grita de nuevo Kaori, intentado moverse, pero clavándose otro alfiler. -¡¿Cuántos malditos alfileres le pusieron a esta cosa!? –Se queja con ojos de fuego.

-Muchos, así que no te muevas. –Responde el científico.

-¡¡¡ONII-SAMA!!! –Grita la peliazul, desesperada.

-Allana… ¿Dónde estás, Allana? –Gatea Johnny junto a ella. –Ohh, ya te vi… -Dice abrazando un cojín que está tirado en el piso. –Eres muy suavecita. Debe ser porque es la primera vez que te toco… -Dice abrazando la almohada. A su jefe le sale una gota en la cabeza, pero no puede moverse para evitar que la niña gatee por la puerta y "huya".

-¿¡De donde saca tantas energías un bebé de seis meses!?

Allana sale a gatear por el pasillo y ahora pasa siendo recogida por la parte de debajo de una carretilla de comida que se dirige hacia la cocina. Como es la parte de abajo, el que lleva la carreta no se da cuenta de la polizona que ha pasado recogiendo, así que la niña se limita a disfrutar del viaje.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

-¿Allana? –Pregunta Lenalee asomándose por debajo de una cama, sin éxito.

-¿Allana? –Mira también Allen por una rendija, igual infructíferamente.

-Dudo que esté aquí, Lenalee…

-Mi hermano dijo que sería un buen lugar para buscar. –Dice ella. Los dos se miran y salen corriendo del salón. En la entrada de éste se lee DISECCIONES.

-Menos mal que no estaba en ese lugar….

-Y que lo digas. –Dice aliviada. –Allana… -Repite de nuevo con preocupación.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Benji está en la biblioteca leyendo el libro que le dio Bookman. Su cara, a pesar de reflejar curiosidad e interés, muestra también preocupación; tal vez una demasiado grande para un niño de su edad.

-Tengo que hacerlo… es mi deber… -Se repite a si mismo. Escucha el estruendo en el exterior y dedica una mirada hacia la puerta.- ¿Por qué habrá tanto escándalo? –Pregunta asomando la mirada. Al no ver nada, se da la vuelta, da un suspiro y sigue leyendo, concentrado.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

-Rápido, lleva esto al estudio del general Tiedoll. –Le ordena Jerry a uno de los cocineros. Allana encontró una rampa que subía hasta la mesa, así que gateó por ella y ahora transita a través de la superficie cuando es atrapada por una tapadera de aluminio justo cuando va cruzando por sobre un plato, sin que cocinero se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha tapado.

-Como usted diga, Jerry-san. –Responde el subordinado, que pasa el plato hacia otra carretilla y luego lo empuja hacia su destino.- Vaya, si que es un plato pesado el de hoy… -Dice al sentir el peso de la charola que lleva.

-¿Are? –Stella, que está en el comedor junto con Kanda, alcanza a sentir un chispazo de la energía de Allana.

-¿Sucede algo, brote de frijol?

-Pude sentir la presencia de Allana-chan. –Informa poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado el plato de soba a medio comer. Kanda mira la comida como sintiendo el desperdicio que eso significa, pero no le dice nada al respecto.

-¿Del retoño de habas? –Pregunta el espadachín, tan apropiado con sus apodos como siempre.

-Si Vamos, Kanda-san. –Le dice corriendo hacia la salida del comedor. Kanda le da una última mirada al plato de soba, pero se resigna y sale corriendo detrás de su compañera de equipo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-

Miranda y Lavi y Maus, quienes solo van cubiertos por sus batas de dormir, van corriendo por el pasillo para seguir la pista de la bebé fugitiva. Miranda sigue ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados, corriendo en la retaguardia.

-Miranda-san, no vamos a avanzar mucho si no abres los ojos. –Le dice Maus.- De verdad, ya no hay nada que no puedas ver. –Agrega dándole confianza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería verlos… así… ¡¡¡aaaaahhh!!!

-El espectáculo habrá valido la pena solo si encontramos a Allana lo antes posible. –Dice Lavi. Las dos mujeres asienten.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Tiedoll destapa la charola de su comida y encuentra a la intrépida bebé, que se ha dormido chupándose el dedo. El general, que ya tenía tenedor en una mano y cuchillo en la otra, levanta la ceja al verse ante tan peculiar manjar.

-¿Y ahora como me como esto? –Pregunta para sí en tono de broma, haciéndole una leve caricia en la cabeza, despertándola. La pequeña se saca el dedo de la boca y da un bostezo, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando al general con mirada cansada.

-Guu… -Profiere antes de bostezar de nuevo. A Tiedoll le gusta la expresión de la niña y de inmediato toma en sus manos su lápiz y su libreta de bosquejos, comenzando a dibujarla.

-Vaya, es difícil encontrar una cara así por aquí. Si te quedas quieta un segundo, yo… -Comienza a decir, cuando Kanda y Stella abren la puerta.

-¡¡Allana-chan!! –La llama Stella, reconociéndola al instante.

-¿General? –Pregunta Kanda.- ¿Cómo llegó aquí el retoño de habas?

-Ohh, Yuu-kun, Stella-chan, bienvenidos. La verdad es que Allana-chan vino a comer conmigo, o mejor dicho, a que la comiera.

-¿Are? –Pregunta Stella, extrañada.

-¿De qué está hablando, general?

-No, nada, nada. –Dice mientras se pone de pie. –Me imagino que ustedes vienen a llevar a esta niña de vuelta con Lenalee y Allen.

-Si, deben estar muy preocupados por ella. –Explica la joven exorcista. Kanda no se mueve, espera a que Stella se adelante para tomarla entre sus brazos; ella se dispone a hacerlo, pero en ese instante Lajimin aparece de entre algunos botes de pintura de la habitación y da un salto hasta llegar junto a Allana.

-¿¡Lajimin!? –Lo reconoce el espadachín.

-Ohh, vaya, ya decía yo que alguien se comía las puntas de mis pinceles. –Identifica Tiedoll, sonriendo.

-Gaaa… -Profiere Allana abrazando al monito. Al hacerlo, la mascota aumenta de tamaño un poco y sale saltando de la habitación con la niña sobre su espalda. Tiedoll deja de sonreír al darse cuenta del fenómeno.

-¡¡Allana!!! ¡¡Espera!!! –Grita Stella, tomando de la mano a Kanda y saliendo a perseguirla. -¡¡Con su permiso, general!!! –Dice antes de salir de la habitación. Tiedoll se queda pensativo, reflexionando ante lo que acaba de ver.

-_Al tocar a Lajimin… activó el poder de su inocencia… Allana Walker, ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?_

-¡¡Gaaa!! ¡¡Gaa!! –Grita la bebé, emocionada por el paseo en mono. La criatura avanza con las cuatro patas sobre el piso, como si fuera un caballo de carreras. Kanda y Stella lo persiguen a toda velocidad, aparentemente incapaces de darle alcance.

-¡¡¡Espera, retoño de habas!!!

-¡¡Allana-chan!!! –Gritan ambos, cuando se dan cuenta de que frente a ellos vienen corriendo Lavi, Maus y Miranda.- ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡La tenemos rodeada!! –Celebra Stella.

-¡¡¡Conejo, no la dejes pasar!!! –Le grita Kanda.

-¡¡Lo se!! –Dice Lavi, preparándose para atraparla como si fuera un portero, igual que Maus.

-¡Ven aquí, Allana-chan! –La llama la pelirroja.- ¡Ven con la tía Maus!

-¡¡Te tengo!! –Grita Stella.- ¡¡PROYECCIÓN!!! ¡¡Mugen Sanshiki!! –Grita invocando la técnica de Kanda para aumentar su velocidad. Lajimin da un salto hacia Lavi, posándose en su hombro y como un gato, sacando levemente las garras para arrugar la tela de la ropa que lo cubre, mientras Stella viene a máxima velocidad hacia él. El mono se da cuenta de eso y antes de que Lavi pueda sujetar a la bebé, da otro salto contrayendo sus garras sin soltar la tela, llevándose con él la bata entera que cubría al bookman, dejándolo sin ropa frente a Stella, que al instante pierde toda la concentración y detiene su técnica, frenando con los dos pies, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él, pegándole una cachetada superpoderosa que lo hace girar sobre su eje en el aire, estrellándolo contra Miranda, quien lo atrapa, pero es derribada como un pino de bolos.

-¡¡¡IIIIAAAAAA!!!!! –Grita asomando sangre por la nariz. A Kanda le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Lavi!! –Sale corriendo su esposa a socorrerlo.

-Yo no hice nada… -Dice el pelirrojo con ojos de espiral, mientras Maus lo cubre de nuevo con su vestimenta.

-¡¡¡El mono!!!! –Grita Miranda dando un salto hacia atrás y alcanzando a tomar a Lajimin por el pie, pero como siempre, la castaña se tropieza y se cae de cara al piso, llevándose al monito con ella, dejando a Allana de nuevo suspendida en el aire por el impulso del salto, cayendo de nuevo hacia el abismo del centro de los pasillos de la Orden.

-¡¡¡Cuidado!!! –Grita Stella, saltando por el barandal para atraparla, pero sus brazos no alcanzan y la niña se escapa de sus dedos, cayendo hacia el vacío.- ¡¡¡Allana!!! –Grita preocupada. Un segundo después, ante ella ve pasar como un relámpago a dos figuras conocidas, impulsadas por las botas oscuras, rápidamente pasando a la bebé y preparándose para recibirla. Lenalee salta de nuevo hacia arriba luego de empujar a Allen más abajo y atrapa a Allana entre sus brazos, apagando su inocencia para evitar la velocidad, dejando tiempo para que Allen active su inocencia.

-¡¡Clown Belt!! –Grita el exorcista, creando una cama blanca que se ata alrededor de los pasillos del piso de la Orden, sobre la cual caen suavemente Allana y su mamá. Lenalee se desliza junto a Allen, elevando a la niña entre sus brazos, quien les dedica una sonrisa feliz, con su carita cansada.

-Allana… -La abraza su mamá, derramando lágrimas de emoción. –Nos preocupaste tanto…

-Go… -Profiere somnolienta, dejándose abrazar. Todos los exorcistas y científicos se asoman por el barandal superior y contemplan con alivio la escena. Stella en especial luce aliviada.

-Me alegra, Allana…

En ese instante sale Komui sobre un Komurin preparado para la lucha, pero se topa con que Allana ya está a salvo.

-Ohh… ¡¡¡Allana, mi querida Allana está bien!!! –Celebra emocionado. -¡¡Todo es gracias a mi Komurin LX!!

-No es cierto. –Responden todos a coro. En el fondo, la familia Walker intercambia sonrisas mientras su bebé dormita plácidamente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++

En otro lugar, una joven de cabello blanco está en un cuarto negro, iluminada solo por un halo de luz en el centro. Levanta la mirada y la encuentra con sus fieles compañeros de equipo.

-La hora ha llegado. El movimiento será hecho, debemos estar expectantes.

-Como tú digas, Magdalena-sama.

-El plan de Lilith está a punto de empezar… pronto llegará nuestra hora de intervenir, y entonces, ni Allana Walker ni nadie podrá intervenir en el plan que se fragua desde el inicio de los tiempos…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Frustración. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sarubi no es capaz de controlar las órdenes de Lilith y lleva a cabo el plan destinado para ella. Los Noés son liberados y la Orden es atacada desde el interior, sufriendo un daño que nadie se esperaba… ¿El fin de la inocencia? Allen y Lenalee deben proteger a su hija en medio del caos, mientras un pequeño Bookman podría ser quien controle la situación…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Efecto dominó

¡Trae la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

Se abre el telón, pero no hay nada. Solo hay un rótulo que dice "nos fuimos a un crucero, volvemos la próxima semana". Viene caminando Komui y sonríe emocionado.

-¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Ahora podré cuidar de Allana yo solo!!

-Eso… nunca… ¡¡Allana es mía!! –Sale Saulen y se prepara para luchar. -¡¡Yo quiero más a Allana!!

-¡¡No, yo!!

-¡¡Yo!!!

-¡¡Yo!!

-¿No está también Allana en el crucero? –Pregunta Stella, asomándose a un lado. A los dos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

(Se cierra el telón)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Uff… bueno, aquí está este cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Este fue un poco como relleno, pero hacía falta para suavizar un poco la historia, jejeje... Por cierto, no di crédito, pero la idea del omake pasado la tomé del comentario de Suigin Walker, y la de hoy es una de Raymar, ¡Arigato!

De nuevo espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Efecto dominó

16ª noche – **Efecto dominó**

Orden Oscura

Komui está analizando algunas radiografías tomadas del cuerpo de Allana. A simple vista lucen como la de cualquier niña normal. El supervisor da un suspiro y se recuesta en el asiento de su escritorio, dejando los papeles de lado y levantando la mirada hacia el techo.

-Allana, Allana… tu secreto es más difícil de averiguar de lo que yo creía. –Dice para sí mismo. En ese instante alguien toca la puerta, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. –Adelante. –Indica dirigiendo su rostro hacia la puerta. Ésta se abre y por ella entra Sarubi, que trae una bandeja de café para el supervisor.

-¿Puedo pasar? Lenalee nee-san me dijo que siempre necesitas tu café cuando estás muy concentrado. –Le dice en actitud afable. Komui le da una sonrisa cansada y asiente.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias. –La invita a pasar, despejando unos papeles de la silla de visitas frente al escritorio. -¿Quieres tomarlo conmigo? –Le pregunta acomodándose los anteojos.

-Yo… -Profiere un poco incómoda. –Yo pensé que estabas ocupado y solo venía a dejarte esto… -Señala el café, moviendo los hombros, nerviosa.

-¿Está todo bien, Saru-chan? –Le pregunta acomodándose bien en la silla. Al escuchar la pregunta, de repente la joven ve ante sus ojos imágenes de Lilith monstruosa con los ojos rojos, rodeada de arañas y ciempiés en medio del infierno, moviendo su mano hacia ella. La imagen la asusta, pero desaparece al instante, reemplazándose con la de Komui acercando su mano para tocar su hombro, a lo que ella retrocede espantada, casi cayéndose de la silla. El supervisor de inmediato retira la mano, extrañado. -¿Estás bien? –Pregunta de nuevo.

-¡¡Ahh!! –Profiere de nuevo. Sacude la cabeza y ve que en realidad no era Lilith, sino Komui. Respira agitadamente y suda frío, temblando. Sin embargo, lucha por controlar sus emociones y se fuerza a parecer ecuánime frente a su hermano.

-¡¡Sarubi!! –La llama Komui. Deja el café de lado y se pone de pie para tocarla por ambos hombros, sacudiéndola hasta que sus pupilas finalmente parecen enfocarlo.

-Komui… nii-san… -Repite apretando los dientes, luego le sonríe. –Estoy bien, nii-san, solo me distraje. Bebamos el café. –Invita fingiendo alegría. Komui le suelta los hombros y retrocede unos pasos, mirándola y tratando de analizarla.

-Definitivamente estos días has estado actuando extraño, Saru-chan. ¿Segura que todo está bien?

-Si, lo está. –Dice mientras toma la taza de café entre sus manos y le da un sorbo. Luego la deja de lado y se pone de pie. –Nii-san, tengo cosas que hacer. Luego llamaré a Lenalee nee-san para que los tres podamos tomar café juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿¡Como una familia feliz!? –Pregunta con su tono emotivo-emocionado, con corazones en los ojos.

-Si, como una familia feliz… -Repite pronunciando las palabras casi con amargura. Le dedica una mirada nostálgica y dándose la vuelta, sale de la habitación. Komui se queda de pie mientras la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

-Saru-chan…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Vaticano – Comandancia General de la Orden Oscura

Magdalena está sola, en medio de un gran salón de paredes blancas, pero sin iluminación. Tallado en todo el piso hay un gran círculo mágico que describe el proceso elemental de la creación angelical, estando ella justo en medio del centro del dibujo. La marca comienza a brillar color inocencia, haciendo flotar levemente sus ropas y cabellos mientras cierra sus ojos, como concentrándose.

-_Está ahí… puedo ver la entrada… y al payaso que siempre está ahí…_ -Piensa mientras aprieta los párpados, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse enfocada en el proceso. Dentro de su mente se dibuja de nuevo el paisaje de los sueños de Allen. La gran luna sonriente reflejada en el estanque de agua gris, rodeada por los árboles muertos en medio de una ciudad destruida. Se ve a sí misma de pie, con el cabello movido al viento, de frente a una puerta de color negro, custodiada por el payaso que siempre está ahí.

-¿Tú de nuevo? –Pregunta el personaje. –Tú, aquella que tiene la esencia de Allen, pero que no es Allen, no tiene derecho a entrar a este lugar. Solo el destructor del tiempo y aquellos conectados con su alma pueden entrar aquí. –Le dice mientras se pone entre ella y la puerta, irritándola.

-Este lugar es demasiado importante como para que solo un puñado de gente acceda a él. ¿Por qué está reservado solo para ellos, y no para mí? –Pregunta con aire de superioridad. El payaso tuerce el cuello sin dejar de mirarla, pero sin responder. Una silenciosa ráfaga de viento pasa entre ambos.- ¡¡Respóndeme, Mana Walker!!!

-El cielo y el infierno existen en un mismo plano. Solo aquel capaz de sentir ambos mundos a la vez tiene permitido ver los secretos de este lugar. –Responde finalmente.

-¡El infierno es para los demonios y el cielo para los ángeles! ¡¡Un puñado de humanos no tiene derecho a acceder a este conocimiento!! ¡¡Nosotros si lo tenemos!!!

-¿Nosotros? –Pregunta de nuevo, con voz curiosa. Magdalena aprieta los dientes y los puños, encolerizada.

-¡¡Nosotros los que nacimos antes que el cielo y la tierra!! ¡¡¡Nosotros que estamos más allá de los humanos!! –Grita llena de rencor. Por un momento recuerda imágenes de un bebé albino siendo inyectado con una sustancia negra.

-¿Está bien que un ángel hable de esa forma? –Reta de nuevo el vagabundo.

-Lo está, cuando éste habla en nombre de la divinidad. –Responde ella, mirándolo iracunda. –Estas emociones no demuestran sino que los humanos son la especie más débil de toda la creación divina. Todos tienen el potencial para convertirse en algo como Lilith. –Le recuerda mientras el cielo del lugar donde se encuentran se tiñe de rojo, volviendo luego a la normalidad.

-No puedes negar tu naturaleza, niña. Solo puedes aceptarla, así como debes aceptar que tú nunca entrarás al mundo reservado para ellos. –Sentencia mientras una imagen de Allen se proyecta como fantasma frente a ella. De la nada surge un fuerte viento que la manda volando, expulsándola de ese mundo y regresándola a su cuerpo, en el salón del Vaticano, donde abre los ojos de golpe, sorprendida.

-¡¡Espera!! –Grita a la nada, pero ya ha regresado. Su débil y frágil cuerpo tiembla mojado por sudor frío mientras sus ojos muestran de nuevo la rabia por la impotencia de no haber logrado entrar a la dimensión de Mana. –Rayos… -No puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, recordando escenas borrosas de palabras dichas sobre ella en un pasado distante. –_Parece que está estable. ¡Lo hemos logrado! _–Escucha un tono de celebración. –_Hemos conseguido crearla, aunque haya tenido que ser a partir de esa muestra._

_-¿Crees que la maldición tenga que ver con su cabello blanco?_

_-Debe ser. Eso quiere decir que ese poder es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos, pero una réplica es una réplica, y ésta nos funcionará mucho mejor que cualquier niño encontrado por un general vagabundo…_

-Lo que no sabían era lo que en verdad habían logrado crear. –Termina de recordar en voz alta. –Y ese fue el error que llevará a los humanos a pagar por sus pecados; siendo ellos mismos los que vienen a cobrar venganza… -Frunce el seño, molesta.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

-¿Dónde está el bebé? ¡Aquí está! –Juega Lavi tapándose la cara y luego mostrándole una cara sonriente a Allana, que está en los brazos de Lenalee, en el comedor de la orden. Allana lo mira y de inmediato se pone a llorar, abrazando a su mamá y poniendo la cara contra su pecho.

-¡¡Buaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡Buaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!! –Llora con miedo. Lenalee hace cara de "lo siento" y comienza a acariciarla y a moverla suavemente para calmarla. A Lavi le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Vaya, a Ben siempre le gustó cuando hacía eso. –Se rasca la cabeza, confundido. –Bueno, será porque Allana es una niña.

-Dudo que sea por eso, Lavi. –Responde la mamá, quien le acaricia la mejilla a su hija y le sonríe, haciendo que su hija deje de llorar. –A veces es muy difícil saber lo que un bebé está pensando.

-Pero a ti no te cuesta nada de trabajo.

-Eso es porque soy su mamá, creo. –Responde mientras saca un biberón de la pañalera que lleva consigo, dándoselo a la niña, quien enseguida comienza a chupar.

-¿Y que hay de esa supuesta telepatía que hay entre Allen y tú? ¿También afecta a Allana?

-Yo creo que es al revés; es su poder es el que nos afecta a nosotros. –Explica sin dejar de ver a su hija, que está muy concentrada vaciando su botella.

-Ohh… -Profiere sin hacer más comentarios. –_Haber nacido siendo una con su inocencia, ¿acaso Allana será…?_ –Razona pesando sus opciones. En ese instante van pasando Kanda y Kaori, que ya tiene puesto su uniforme de exorcista. Allana, al ver al espadachín, de inmediato deja su alimento de lado y extiende sus bracitos hacia él, como queriendo abrazarlo.

-¡¡¡Aaaa!! ¡¡aaaaa!! –Lo llama emocionada.

-Onii-sama, me parece que es niña te está llamando a ti… -Comenta Kaori, intrigada. –Bueno, no la culpo, es que Onii-sama es muy agradable.

-Es verdad. –Dice Lenalee, divertida. –Parece que quiere estar un rato con su tío Kanda.

-¿Eh? –Levanta una ceja y da un paso hacia atrás, aún con la bandeja de soba entre las manos.

-Vamos, Yuu. A ver si eres mejor que yo con las niñas. –Lo reta Lavi, sosteniéndose la barbilla con el puño.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, pero al hacerlo, Allana rompe a llorar de nuevo, obligando al espadachín a detenerse en el acto.

-Onii-sama… -Repite Kaori. –Deberías intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué? ¿No está con su mamá? Pues que ella la haga callar. –Dice intentando zafarse. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso más hacia delante, instintivamente mueve la cara hacia atrás y encuentra sus ojos con los de Allana, que están húmedos de lágrimas en los extremos. El peliazul se queda helado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una carita como esa.

-Aaaa… -Vuelve a decir Allana, haciendo un gesto de querer abrazarlo. Kanda alza de nuevo la ceja e intenta retroceder un paso más, pero al hacerlo le crecen más las lagrimitas a la bebé.

-Yuu, creo que la niña quiere que la cargues. –Insiste Lavi, molestándolo.

-¡Déjame hacerlo a mi! –Dice Kaori, emocionada. Se acerca a Lenalee y sostiene a Allana entre los brazos. –Vaya, es más ligera de lo que pensaba. Vamos, Onii-sama., cárgala tu. –Se la ofrece emocionada. Kanda hace gesto de desagrado, pero deja la bandeja a un lado y toma a Allana entre los brazos, sosteniéndola por los costados y bajo las axilas, como si cargara a un gato o a un perro. Lenalee recuerda que al día siguiente que Allana nació, imaginó una escena similar.

-_Espero que este no sea también un poder de Allana…_ -Piensa imaginando la posibilidad de ver el futuro. Kanda y Allana se miran fijamente a los ojos, luego de lo cual, la niña rompe a sonreír alegre de nuevo, mientras que a Kanda se le materializa una vena en la frente.

-Aaaa… baba… bada… -Mueve sus manitos queriendo tocar su rostro. El espadachín hace la cara hacia atrás, como si estuviese ante alguna clase de animal peligroso.

-Vaya, parece ser que quiere decir "Kanda". –Interpreta Lavi, burlón. A Kanda le crece la vena en la frente y le hace una mirada hostil.

-¡¡Ni Bada ni nada!! –Le reclama. Al hacerlo, Allana se asusta y pone cara como de que va a llorar otra vez. Kanda vuelve a verla de nuevo preocupado por que no llore, pero se le nota en la cara que no sabe que hacer. –Bada… Bada no está enojado… -Trata de decirle. Lavi no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ahogada, igual que Lenalee.

-¡Bien hecho, "Bada"! –Insiste Lavi, sin molestarse en contener la risa.

-El tío Bada quiere comer, ven aquí, Allana. –Dice Lenalee poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Kanda; Extiende los brazos y le quita a la niña de los suyos, recibiéndola entre ellos y arrullándola.

-Aaa… -Responde la niña, cerrando los ojos casi como reflejo al mecerse entre los brazos de su madre.

-Es increíble. –Profiere Kanda al haber entregado a la niña. –Su poder… su flujo de energía es tanto que siento las manos entumecidas. –Explica mirándose las palmas de las manos.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta el pelirrojo, extrañado. –Yo también la he cargado y no he sentido nada fuera de lo común. ¿Y tú, Lenalee?

-A veces. –Responde luego de haber tocado la frente de Allana con la suya, dándole un beso en la nariz. –Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo, como ahora, todo parece normal. –Mira de nuevo a Kanda. -¿Estás seguro?

-Si… es un flujo muy fuerte. –Insiste él. Kaori mira sus propias manos y se esfuerza por recordar la sensación de haber tocado a la misteriosa niña.

-_No estoy segura…_ -Se dice mientras parpadea. Aprieta los puños y vuelve a extenderlos, curiosa.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el brote de habas? No lo he visto ni a él ni a la brote de frijol en todo el día. –Los busca con la mirada, sin éxito.

-A Stella no la he visto, pero Allen está en la biblioteca buscando unos libros. –Dice Lavi. –Donde se supone que están los registros de los primeros en encontrar el cubo de inocencia. –Termina de explicar, poniendo cara seria. Todos a su alrededor hacen lo mismo.

-¿El cubo? –Inquiere Kaori. -¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Tiene que ver… -Responde Lenalee mientras le da de nuevo su botella a Allana. –Con que la inocencia de Allana no está vinculada a ninguno de los fragmentos del cubo.

-Creación de inocencia… -Dice Kanda mientras finalmente se sienta a la mesa. -¿Es posible eso, conejo?

-Hasta donde yo se, no existe registro alguno de eso. He contacto al viejo Panda que se quedó en Egipto al respecto. Si tiene alguna novedad, de seguro me la hará saber, pero Allen insiste en buscar por su cuenta. –Da un suspiro y se encoge de hombros.

-Allen… -Repite Lenalee, bajando la mirada que refleja preocupación. Kanda desvía la mirada hacia un lado y acomodándose en su asiento, se dispone a engullir sus soba, imitado por su hermana.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen está en la biblioteca buscando la información, tal y como lo dijo Lenalee. Junto a él hay varios libros de registros varios, pero ninguno parece tener la información adecuada. El exorcista se recuesta sobre el respaldo de la silla y exhala mientras mira hacia el techo.

-Inocencia…

Afuera de la puerta está asomado Benji, que solo mira que Allen está ahí, con cara de preocupado, y decide dejarlo solo. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo con su gran libro negro entre las manos, recordando el momento en que el que Bookman se le entregó.

-_Estudia todo lo que puedas, Benji. Solo así serás un gran Bookman._

-Abuelo… -Suspira el niño. Vuelve la mirada hacia la orilla del pasillo y al asomarse ve que Sarubi se dirige al ascensor que lleva al nivel inferior.- ¡Saru-chan! –Dice alegrándose de ver a su niñera. Se pone el libro bajo el brazo y decide correr tras ella, buscando el ascensor alterno.- _¿Qué querrá Saru-chan en ese nivel? Mi mamá dijo que ahí solo están las cárceles…_

+-+--+-+-++--++-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella y Maus están en el salón de Heblaska. La pelirroja ha acompañado a su amiga a su solicitud y ahora espera unos pasos atrás, mientras la pelinegra se enfrenta a la santa guardiana del cubo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunta Hebla, como si no hubiera oído bien la petición dela joven.

-Heblaska, quiero que me hagas el examen de compatibilidad, por favor. –Insiste ella. –Hay algo que necesito saber, y que creo que puede darnos una clave para entender el misterio de Allana. –Propone poniéndose una mano en el pecho y ofreciéndose. Heblaska no responde, escéptica ante el discurso.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Stella Jaques?

-_Buena pregunta. _–Piensa Maus, que solo se sostiene el codo con la mano, mirando la imponente figura de la gran exorcista.

-Ni Allen ni yo hemos hablado abiertamente de esto, pero cuando estábamos por ser derrotados, pude sentir una fuerza que vino de ella que me dio más poder, y nos permitió a mí y a él usar el máximo de nuestras habilidades.

-Allen Walker nos dio un reporte completo. Sin duda eso tiene que ver con su inocencia, pero no es información nueva.

- Lo que no te he contado es que a veces siento que el mismo tipo de flujo de energía sale de mi propio cuerpo. –Recuerda las palabras de alguien. –_Tú y esa bebé son más parecidas de lo que parecen…_ - Eso por eso que creo que si me examinas, podrás encontrar algún detalle que respalde mi teoría. –Propone concreta. Heblaska tuerce la cabeza y mueve sus cabellos hacia los lados, como si considerara la información dada por la joven.

-No pierdes nada con hacerlo. –Interviene Maus. –Y si es información que ayudará a Allen, estoy segura de que Stella está deseosa por compartirla.

-Pero mientras lo haga, estarás completamente indefensa, Stella. –Le advierte la guardiana, fijándose en la mirada decidida de la joven.

-No es que vayamos a correr peligro dentro de la Orden. –Le dedica una sonrisa de confianza. Heblaska asiente y comienza a acercarse a ella.

-Si tú así lo deseas…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-_Tú vendrás con nosotros. _–Escucha Sarubi, recordando la voz de Lenalee, transportándose en recuerdos al momento luego de la batalla en la isla del inicio, donde los apóstoles y Lilith fueron derrotados, sobreviviendo solo ella. La exorcista estaba acurrucada a su lado extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaba Allen, a quien Lavi ayudaba a sostenerse en pie. La confundida y maltrecha apóstol fijó sus ojos negros en los ojos morados de su hermana, que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-_Pero yo… yo siempre te odié y quise acabar contigo…_ -Replicó temerosa, toda ella bañada en sangre, parte dela cual era de la propia Lenalee.

-_La gente hace muchas cosas movida por la guerra; pero si tengo una hermana, quiero estar siempre con ella. _–Insistió la joven Lee. Sarubi negó con la cabeza, desesperada, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Intentó moverse para huir, pero Lenalee se adelantó a su movimiento y la abrazó fuerte contra ella, llorando también.

-_Ahora también eres parte de mi mundo… _-Le susurró su hermana. A Sarubi los ojos ya no le resistieron más y dejaron salir las lágrimas, estallando toda ella en llanto.

_-¡¡Perdóname!! ¡Perdóname onee-sama!!_ –Lloró amargamente, mientras su hermana también lo hacía, observada por su entonces novio y por su amigo.

-_No hay nada que perdonar, Sarubi_…

Su recuerdo termina y nuevas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos; sus pupilas lucen inyectadas del color rojo carmesí característico del demonio por el que en esos días se hubiese sacrificado.

-Lilith-sama… -Dice con odio y remordimiento. –Maldición… -Repite mientras baja por el ascensor hacia el nivel de las prisiones. –No quiero hacer esto… ¡¡¡¡no quiero!!!!!! –Piensa en las caras felices de Allen, Stella, Lavi, Maus, Kanda con cara de serio, Benji, Komui y por último Lenalee. –No quiero volver a lo que era antes… -Tiembla de horror hacia sí misma. –No quiero… ¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!!!! –Se golpea a sí misma contra la pared, derribándose hacia atrás, tirándose al piso por la fuerza del golpe, pero no se lastima, solo sigue sollozando. Ante ella se abren las puertas que dejan ver el camino a la división de seguridad, a al cual tiene acceso por ocupar el puesto que antes era de Lenalee como asistente del Supervisor.

-Sarubi… haz esto por mí y tendrás la eternidad… -Oye el susurro de Lilith en su oído.

-¡¡¡Eso no me interesa!!!! ¡¡¡¡Solo quiero ser feliz!!!! ¡¡¡Feliz!!!! –Se tapa los oídos y rueda hacia delante; luego se golpea la frente contra el piso en un intento por dejar de oír la voz, pero está suena con más intensidad.

-Libera a los Noés…

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡LIBÉRALOS AHORA!!!! –La voz ahora tiene tono de orden. Todo su cuerpo se rodea del resplandor rojo, casi obligándola a moverse y ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo, se nota que sus ojos han perdido la pupila y solo se distingue un color rojo vacío en ellos.

-Liberaré a los Noés…

-Vaya, a esta chica le fue duro. –Comenta Debbito, habiendo presenciado los cuatro la última secuencia de acción.

-Manipular la voluntad… muy propio de esa bruja maldita. –Comenta Tykki, refiriéndose a Lilith.

-Noés-sama… -Se presenta Sarubi frente a ellos, cuyos ojos están parcialmente cubiertos por los mechones de cabello rojo que caen hacia el frente. –Vengo a liberarlos… -Les anuncia sin emoción. Debbito y Jasdero lucen emocionados, Tykki serio y Lulubel no muestra interés.

-Hazlo de una vez. –Le ordena el Noé del Placer.

-¡¡¡Detente, Saru-chan!!! –Es interrumpida por la voz de Benji, quien respirando agitadamente está de pie cerca de ella, aún con su libro entre las manos.

-Liberaré a los Noés… -Repite invocando su inocencia y apuntando dos bolas de fuego hacia el talismán de sellado que los mantiene cautivos.

-¡¡¡Saru-chan!! –Benji llega hasta su lado e intenta empujarla hacia atrás. Como es un niño, sus manos apenas le llegan hasta la cintura a ella, empujándola ahí, pero sin moverla ni un centímetro. -¡¡¿Qué te pasa, Saru-chan?!! ¡¡Despierta!!!!

-¡¡Liberaré a los Noés!! –Dice con tono violento, dándole una cachetada al chico que lo derriba hacia un lado. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, algo en ella parece recordarlo, viendo imágenes de todas las veces en que fue su responsabilidad cuidar de él. Darle de comer, jugar a las cartas, escucharlo leer sus libros en voz alta, escucharlo hablar sobre sus papás… -Ben… ji… -Logra decir en un lapsus donde parece recobrar el control. –Benji… -Todo su cuerpo tiembla, como si luchara por moverlo. Benji tiene la impresión de su mano en la cara, pero no le importa e insiste en despertarla.

-¡¡Saru-chan!!! –En ese instante recuerda el libro que tiene entre las manos. –Si uso esto, de seguro podré…

-¡¡¡LIBERA A LOS NOÉS AHORA!!!! –Escucha el grito de Lilith. Sarubi es vencida de nuevo y vuelve a activar su inocencia, esta vez ignorando al chico por completo.

-¡¡Lust Blaze!! –Invoca lanzando dos llamaradas gemelas contra el talismán, destruyéndolo, apagando la fuente de energía que mantenía los sellos bloqueadores de cada una de las prisiones. Benji contempla horrorizado lo que acaba de suceder, temblando demasiado como para concentrarse en buscar la respuesta que busca en su libro.

-Saru… -chan… -Profiere el chico. Al instante Sarubi es atravesada bajo la clavícula por el látigo de agua de Lulubel, sin sacarla del trance. -¡¡¡¡Saru-chan!!!! –Grita de nuevo, llamando la atención de los cuatro Noés.

-Vaya, pero si es el hijo del Bookman Junior. –Lo reconoce de inmediato Tykki. –Vaya que se parece mucho a él.

-¡¡Matémoslo de una vez!! –Propone Debbito. El niño hace cara de horror.

-Hmm… tengo una idea mejor. –Dice el mayor. Lulubel saca su tentáculo de agua del cuerpo de la exorcista, dejándola tirada en el piso, donde comienza a desangrarse, pero recuperando la consciencia.

-Benji… -Sus ojos recuperan el color de sus pupilas y extiende su mano hacia donde está Benji, alcanzando a verlo forcejear mientras Jasdero lo toma entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame muñeco gay!!!! –Reclama el chico. Los ojos de Sarubi se humedecen de nuevo, pero la sangre que se escapa de su herida hace que se cierren. –¡¡¡Saru-chan!!!! –Le grita de nuevo.

-Ahora viene nuestro verdadero objetivo. –Les recuerda Lulubel. Todos sienten mientras el pequeño Bookman finalmente se ha desmayado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Yeyeyeyey… por fin puedo sentir la presencia de mis niños otra vez. –Celebra el Conde, chocando una copa de vino con Lilith, que solo le sonríe.

-Y esta solo es la primera parte, hijo.

-Deja de llamarme así, por favor.

-Ohh, ¿pero es que acaso te avergüenzas de tu madre? –Le hace cara de decepción. ¿Es eso?

-Es un caso especial cuando tu madre es del tamaño de una niña de cinco años.

-Bueno, como sea. Ese Tykki ha tomado una decisión interesante. Esperaré ansiosa que me traiga a ese chiquillo. –Se relame la pequeña demonio. El Conde se limita a dar otro sorbo a su copa.

-Espero que maten a esa cosa de una vez por todas.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Heblaska está examinando a Stella, cuyo cuerpo extendido es sostenido por los cabellos de la santa. Maus observa con ojos de Bookman para no perder ningún detalle del proceso.

-Es verdad… ahora entiendo todo. Esta inocencia, Stella Jaques… -Comienza a explicar, pero es interrumpida al explotar frente a ella una de las paredes. Maus y Stella de inmediato vuelven la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con el horror en persona.

-Pero si son… -Comienza la pelirroja Bookgirl.

-¡¡¡Noés!!! –Termina Stella, quien intenta zafarse de los brazos de Hebla, pero debido al influjo del análisis, sus movimientos son torpes y no reacciona bien, deslizándose hacia delante.

-¡Stella! –La llama por detrás su amiga. Luego mira de nuevo hacia el frente y encuentra su mirada con Tykki.

-Ohh, pero si es la modelo que se casó con el bueno para nada del Bookman Jr… -Se burla de nuevo el Noé.

-_Rayos, son cuatro Noés…_ -Piensa Maus, nerviosa. –_No creo poder con todos yo sola… _ ¡¡Stella!!! –La llama de nuevo. Stella se incorpora a su lado y se prepara para combatir. -¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta mirándola de reojo.

-Si, creo que si… -Dice seria, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla de repente.- ¡¡Rayos!! ¿Por qué sucede esto ahora?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? –Inquiere la pelirroja, seria.

-¡¡Vinimos a acabar con la inocencia!! ¿¡A qué más crees que hubiéramos venido a este lugar lleno de mujeres feas!? –Responde Debbito, señalándola con su pistola.

-¡¡Eso no se los permitiremos!! –Contesta Maus mientras se prepara a sacar su yoyo se inocencia, pero se congela en el acto al ver que Jasdero le muestra a su hijo, a quien sostiene por el cuello de la camisa, inconsciente. –Benji… -Se detiene en seco. Stella también se sorprende al ver al chico.

-Regularmente no me gusta usar esos métodos, pero ya me quiero ir de este lugar. –Toma la palabra Tykki. Así que hazte a un lado, mujer, o si no tu hijo va a volar en mil pedazos. –La amenaza determinado. Maus se queda inmóvil, viendo a su tesoro más importante en las manos de los más grandes enemigos de los exorcistas.

-No lo lastimes… por favor, ¡¡no le hagas nada!! –Su actitud cambia radicalmente. Debbito sonríe y le apunta con su arma en la frente al chico de nuevo.

-_Allen… Allen… Lenalee… ¿pueden oírme?_ –Piensa Stella, recordando la habilidad que esporádicamente comparte con los Walker. –_Los Noés… los Noés se han liberado y están en el cuarto de Heblaska, tienen a Benji como rehén…_

Mientras piensa esto, tanto Allen como Lenalee reciben el mensaje y se ponen de pie, sorprendidos.

-¡¡Es una emergencia!! –Anuncia la mamá de Allana. Todos sus amigos se ponen en guardia al instante.

+-+-+--++-+-+-+-

-En ese caso, si estás dispuesta a dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo, no vamos a hacerle nada al chico. –Explica Tykki mientras camina de frente hacia ellas. Stella aún no puede moverse por el efecto sedante de la revisión, y Maus tampoco se atreve mientras su hijo esté como rehén, así que el Noé fácilmente llega al lado de ambas.

-Perdónenme por esto. –Les susurra a cada una. Luego hace un giro rápido de sus manos, creando bolas de materia oscura y estrellándoselas en el estómago a cada una, mandándolas a volar a las paredes contrarias del salón.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!! –Gritan ambas, estrellándose y formando nubes de humo a su alrededor. Luego el Noé aspira el aire de la atmósfera y le dedica una mirada fría a Heblaska.

-¿Vienes a matarme, Noé? –Pregunta la santa.

-¿Tienes dudas de ello? Si te matamos, destruiremos de paso todas las inocencias que guardas en tu interior. –Le explica pragmático. –Y una vez hecho eso, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ustedes los exorcistas nunca más.

-Aunque me mates a mi, el poder divino nunca desaparecerá. La inocencia volverá a resurgir a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de ustedes, familia de Noé. –Le dice en un tono como si supiera que en verdad va a morir.

-No me digas. –Responde él, como si no le prestara interés, mientras se eleva en el aire y reúne poder para crear otra bola de materia oscura, mucho más grande que la dos anteriores.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!! –Se oyen varios gritos al unísono. En ese instante se rompe el techo y por él caen Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y Kaori, todos con sus inocencias activadas. Sin embargo, Lulubel extiende su brazo metamórfico y crea con él una pantalla de acero que protege a Tykki de su ataque, haciéndolos retroceder, pero al instante se recuperan y cada uno cae en diferentes posiciones en el salón.

-Ohh, vaya, vaya, pero si es la gran familia de exorcistas. –Los saluda el Noé del Placer. –Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo para la fiesta.

-¡¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Tykki Mikk!! –Lo amenaza Allen, blandiendo su Crown Clown y apuntándola hacia él.

-¡¡No permitiremos que lastimen a Heblaska!! –Secunda Lenalee.

-¿Y que harán para evitarlo? –Pregunta confiado. De repente tiene a Kanda sobre él, dispuesto a cortarlo con su Nigento, pero él solo le señala hacía donde Debbito y Jasdero tienen sujeto a Benji, dispuestos a matarlo.

-¡¡Detente, Yuu!!! –le urge Lavi. Kanda hace un gesto de desaprobación y no se detiene, asestando un golpe contra Tykki, quien se defiende extendiendo su brazo para recibir el impacto formando una tease de defensa a su alrededor, chocando con él, y lanzando chispas en todas direcciones.

-Vaya que eres terco, chico samurái. –Comenta Tykki mientras es empujado por el poder de la inocencia de Kanda.

-¡Che! ¡Y los Noés son tan falsos como siempre! –Responde el peliazul, empujándolo con el corte y dando un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie frente a Heblaska y blandiendo sus dos espadas. Tykki pone cara seria y se prepara para seguir peleando.

-¿No te interesa que muera alguien cercano a ti?

-Como exorcistas estamos dispuestos a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias. –Responde él. Lavi se pone furioso e intenta avanzar para intervenir, pero toda la escena es interrumpida por Lulubel, que aprovechando la distracción, se movió convertida en flecha hasta Heblaska, atravesándole el pecho y saliendo por detrás de ella, convirtiéndose en varias más y repitiendo el ataque por la espaldas.

-Eso es… -Profiere Lavi.

-¡¡Imposible!! –Termina Maus, que acaba de reincorporarse.

-¡¡¡HEBLASKA!!!!! –Grita Lenalee, sorprendida. Lulubel vuelve a convertirse en agua y entra por las heridas hechas a la Santa, que solo se retuerce de dolor mientras cae hacia adealnte, ante las miradas horrorizadas de todos los exorcistas.

-¡¡¡No dejaré que ninguno interfiera!!! –Amenaza Tykki interponiéndose entre los cinco exorcistas y ella. –Vamos a cumplir esto de una vez.

-¡¡¡No podemos dejar que eso pase, nunca!!!! –Grita Kanda lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, seguido por Kaori.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Grita la joven Kanda, levantando su espada y preparándose para un corte. Sin embargo, de repente, tanto la Mugen como la Sangen pierden su brillo de inocencia y se convierten en espadas normales, así que Tykki logra repelerlos sin mayor esfuerzo, lanzándoles una bola negra a cada uno, dándole a Kanda en la cara y a Kaori en el hombro, lanzándolos hacia atrás. -¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Profieren los dos. El martillo de Lavi y el yoyo de Maus también pierden su invocación de inocencia, regresando a ser un pequeño martillo y un yoyo normales. El espanto se dibuja en los rostros de todos.

-¡¡AAAAAAGGGHHH!!! –Profiere Allen, rodeándose de chispas de inocencia, arrodillándose por el dolor. Lenalee es asaltada por la misma onda, igual que Stella, las dos derribándose en el piso al instante y revolcándose por el choque de energía.

-¡¡AAAAAHH!! –Grita Lenalee.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!! –Profiere Stella. -¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!! –Grita de nuevo mientras la descarga aumenta de nivel. Mientras eso sucede, del cuerpo de Heblaska emerge Lulubel, con las manos llenas de ceniza.

-El corazón ha sido destruido. La inocencia se ha terminado. –Sentencia pragmática. Tykki da un suspiro de cansancio y se da la vuelta, volviendo hacia donde los gemelos aún tienen a Benji secuestrado. Lulubel lo sigue.

-Al parecer ya no tendremos que buscar a la bebé para matarla. El corazón estaba aquí. –Informa desganado. –Mejor, no quería tener que matar a una niña indefensa. –Dice sarcástico. Antes de dejarlo ir, Allen se ha arrastrado hacia él y le sujeta el pie con la mano.

-No… te dejaré ir, Tykki Mikk…

-Ara, Shonen… -Profiere el Noé al verlo arrastrarse. –Si no me equivoco tu corazón está vinculado a tu inocencia, así que como ya no hay, seguramente vas a morir una vez termine de disolverse. –Le advierte resignado. –Me hubiera gustado que jugáramos a las cartas de nuevo.

-¡¡¡No te dejaré ir!!! –Grita Lavi, lanzándose contra él con los puños, pero es recibido por un disparo de Debbito, que le hace un agujero en el pecho, derribándolo.

-¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!!!! –Grita Maus, desde donde está. -¡¡¡Benji!!!! –Grita también al ver que se llevan a su hijo con ellos, pero también recibe un balazo, esta vez en la pierna. -¡¡¡AAAHH!!!

-Nos llevaremos al niño con nosotros. –Les dice mientras le da una patada a Allen y se va. La puerta dimensional se abre y todos los Noés pasan por ella.

-¡¡¡BENJI!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡BENJI!!!!! –Grita su madre, desesperada. Allen es azotado de nuevo por las descargas hasta que comienza a quedar inconsciente.

-Ino… cencia… -Profiere antes de desmayarse.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Avance)

La inocencia ha sido destruida, Benji secuestrado, Lavi herido, y Heblaska asesinada. La Orden se enfrenta a una crisis mientras Road hace su movimiento y su ejército comienza a atacar, sin nadie que pueda interponerse, mientras los élite fraguan la segunda parte de su plan, y Allana trae un rayo de esperanza a los exorcistas…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

El flujo celeste

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-++-+-+-++

(Omake)

-Se fueron… se fueron al crucero… y se llevaron a Allana…

-Si, y yo que le quería dar mi osito Komurin… -Se lamentan Saulen y Komui haciendo dibujos en la arena con palitos. Stella los mira y le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Ay, padre…

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-

Uff… bueno, aquí estuvo este cap. Ya a partir de aquí se marca la tendencia que seguiré en los próximos, así que a ver que sale. Espero que el cap les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	17. Línea celeste

La voz de Allen narra los acontecimientos recientes

-En los capítulos anteriores, un grupo de exorcistas de élite fueron asignados desde la Comandancia del Vaticano hacia la Rama Central de la Orden. Una vez allí, su líder, Magdalena Allistair, una joven exorcista muy poderosa, determinó que el hijo que Lenalee y yo esperábamos era un peligro para la Orden y decidió nuestra captura, mandando a Kain Gospel y a Hannah Bismark a atacarnos, derrotándonos.

-¡¡Allen!! –Sale la escena de Kanda gritando al ver el instante en que Kain lo atravesó usando su alabarda, creando la explosión donde se perdieron.

-Sin embargo, dicho ataque sirvió para encubrir nuestra huída, lo que hizo que todos pensaran que habíamos muerto, provocando que Kanda fuera junto con su hermana Kaori a ver al líder de su clan a Japón, mientras que Lavi y su familia fueron a presentar a su hijo ante la dinastía Bookman, donde descubrieron que los ancianos violaron el tratado con la familia de Kanda y liberaron el secreto de la marca del loto, amenazando con usarla en Benji, el hijo de Lavi, pero marcando con ella a Maus luego de una revolución de último minuto. Por su parte, Kanda descubrió algunos datos de su pasado con Stella en Japón y luego fue elegido como sucesor del clan para tomar venganza por el secreto violado por los Bookman, partiendo junto con Kaori hacia Alejandría y enfrentándose a su amigo.

-¡¡¡Yuu!!!!

-¡¡¡Conejo!!!!! –Sale la escena de ambos chocando sus armas de inocencia mientras sus respectivas esposa y hermana observan la épica batalla.

-No te olvides de los Noés. –Se oye la voz de Lenalee.

-Oh, si perdón. En ese tiempo, Lilith y los de la élite se quedaron al frente de la Orden, como jefes de Stella y los demás, aprovechando para crear una ofensiva masiva contra el Arca Negra y capturando a Tykki Mikk, Lulubel, Debbito y Jasdero.

-En esos días Magdalena iba siempre a ver a Tykki. Parece que se hicieron amigos. –Le recuerda de nuevo Lenalee. –O algo más…

-Eso no nos incumbe, Lenalee.

-¿Esto es un resumen, no?

-Bueno, supongo… pero bien, al mismo tiempo, Road y Lilith comenzaron a desarrollar un proyecto para convertir a humanos normales en Noés y formar un ejército cuyo poder estuviera más allá de los Akumas, del cual no se supo mucho, ya que por ese tiempo ella, Serena, y Sakura, una joven humana convertida en Noé por ese proceso, nos persiguieron para intentar quedarse con nuestro bebé antes de que naciera…

-¡Yo me quedaré con él!... aunque tenga que sacártelo… -Le dijo Road a Lenalee, montada sobre ella y relamiéndose, mientras la joven exorcista la miraba con horror.

-Afortunadamente logramos superar esa situación y luego de muchas dificultades nació Allana, nuestra hija. –Sale una imagen de Allana sonriente.- Cuyos poderes nos ayudaron cuando Kain y Basti, otro miembro de la élite, nos encontraron, ayudándonos a derrotarlos. Finalmente pudimos regresar a la Orden y al enterarse de esto, Lavi, Kanda y sus respectivas familias también lo hicieron, movidos en parte por la amenaza Noé. Pasaron algunos meses hasta que Lilith, habiéndose aliado con el Conde, logró manipular a Sarubi debido a su anterior conexión con ella, obligándola a liberar a los Noés, quienes una vez fuera, la hirieron, secuestraron a Benji y destruyeron el cubo de inocencia dentro de Heblaska, lastimándola a ella también, apagando las inocencias de todos los exorcistas…

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Se escucha de nuevo a Lenalee, preocupada.

-No lo se, pero de seguro encontraremos una solución.

-Se que lo harás. Confío en ti, Allen… -Se dicen mientras salen las escenas de Lulubel atravesando a Heblaska y la inocencia explotando desde adentro, Tykki venciendo a Kanda y Kaori y Debbito y Jasdero hiriendo a Lavi y Maus mientras se llevan a Benji, con Allen, Lenalee y Stella rodeados de chispas, heridos en todo el cuerpo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tema de apertura

**Being** – Kotoko

_takanaru kodou fureau ima erande_

Allana levanta la cara con el cabello al viento en la noche

_susume toki no hate he_

La toma se aleja y se ve que está en los brazos de Allen, que mira al cielo

Sale el logo de D. Gray-man

_potsuri kokuu no yoru ni tsubuyaita_

Allen bajo la luna, con un ala negra y una blanca saliendo de su espalda, Lenalee junto a él

_"mata, ashita ne" tte kotoba_

Stella desnuda hasta la cintura, cubierta por sus alas, apoyada en el pecho de Kanda, Kain mirando de lejos, celoso

_moe meguri terasu taiyou no you na_

Lavi y Maus mostrando su martillo y su yoyo, muy serios, una imagen de Lilith abrazando a Benji al fondo

_tsuyosa to eien ni kogareta_

Kaori elevándose y Sarubi descendiendo de espaldas, una con su espada y la otra con su fuego

_tatta hitotsu nokoseru nara_

Magdalena cayendo en un vacío, abrazándose con los brazos

_sonzai wo idaita kono_

Allana con el símbolo de la cruz de inocencia en su frente, rodeada de luz celeste en forma de aura

_shunkan no egao_

Una imagen de Helena junto a un niño tocando el piano, se borra

_tada hitotsu mamoru beki wa _

Tykki fumando de frente a Magdalena, que lo mira furiosa

_kimi no mirai_

Allana se ríe, Benji corre, Stella se lleva las manos al pecho

_setsuna yurete kishimu kono yo wo erande_

Allen con su espada entre las manos choca el arma contra Lilith, que sonríe divertida

_zutto unmei no chi wo kakeru_

Road junto con Serena y Sakura, rodeadas por los miniNoés sedientos de sangre

_mebae hajimeta honoo mune ni hime_

Allen y los demás exorcistas blanden sus nuevas armas contra Magdalena y la élite, que están listos para luchar. Se arrojan hacia ellos

_ima wo asu wo kimi he_

Allana está sentada en el piso, Lenalee la toma entre los brazos y junto con Allen le hacen un cariño y miran hacia el cielo

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

17ª noche – **Línea celeste**

Orden Oscura

-¡¡¡Rápido!!! ¡¡¡Llévenlos a emergencias!! ¡¡¡Dense prisa!! –Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Komui. - ¡¡Rápido!! –Grita aún más, pero su voz se pierde en la oscuridad y el silencio de los sentidos del exorcista peliblanco, cuyos ojos grises no reflejan nada más que la imagen del techo del salón.

-Ko… Komui-san… -Profiere Allen, incapaz de decir o sentir nada. Su brazo tiembla enloquecido mientras su cuerpo está envuelto en un espasmo recurrente. Su boca está sangrando, al igual que sus ojos y sus oídos, con su cuerpo todo lleno de heridas.

-Estarás bien, Allen. –Escucha que lo llama, con su imagen borrosa cerca de él, tal vez tocándole los hombros. –Tienes que resistir, Allen. –Le dice de nuevo. –Por Allana…

-¡¿Allana?! –A su mente viene la imagen de su pequeña, sonriéndole, mostrando su blanca cabellera, tan parecida a la suya, con Timcampy entre las manos. –Allana está bien… yo… -Todo su cuerpo se llena del deseo de encontrarse con su familia y comprobar que están bien. –Yo… -De repente abre los ojos y violentamente mueve su mano izquierda hacia el cuello de la camisa de Komui, halándolo hacia él.- ¿¡Donde están Lenalee y Allana!? –Le urge con voz gruesa, como si hubiese tragado agua salada. -¿¡Donde están!? ¡¡¡Coughh!!! –Se interrumpe a sí mismo al vomitar sangre de nuevo, manchando su uniforme y el de Komui, derramando un poco más por los ojos, como si fueran lágrimas rojas. Todo se le nubla de nuevo y su conciencia se desvanece entre los brazos de su cuñado.

-Por Dios… -Profiere el supervisor al ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre del peliblanco. –La inocencia de Allen estaba atada a su corazón… si la inocencia desaparece, eso quiere decir que el corazón de Allen a va a… -Sus ojos se llenan de terror. Cerca de él están Lenalee y Stella, sufriendo de una forma similar. Las piernas de Lenalee lucen temblorosas, igual que los párpados de Stella. –Sus inocencias han alcanzado un grado de sincronización tan grande que sus cuerpos… sus cuerpos no pueden vivir sin ella… -De repente su rostro se fija en Lenalee y su expresión se horroriza aún más. -¡¡¡¡Rápido!!!! ¿¡Qué diablos están esperando?!!! ¡¡¡Necesito una camilla aquí ahora!!!!!

-¡Hemos encontrado a Sarubi-san en la habitación contigua! ¡Está herida, pero está con vida! –Le grita Reever desde el otro salón. Komui levanta la mirada, levemente aliviado. Sarubi está aún tirada en un charco de su propia sangre, con la mirada perdida, deseando estar muerta, atormentada por las acciones que acaba de cometer.

-Es mi culpa… todo… todo esto es mi culpa… -Llora apenas consciente mientras un doctor llega y comienza a atenderla. –No… tengo que morir… no… -Profiere al sentir la tela de su uniforme romperse para dejar al descubierto la herida. –Merezco morir… -Profiere con voz ahogada. Junto a ella pasan unos camilleros que llegan junto a Komui y comienzan a ayudar a Allen y los demás. Kanda está de pie, también herido, pero sin dejar que nadie lo atienda. Kaori intenta tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo, pero se aparta de ella violentamente.

-Onii-sama… -Profiere ella, derrotada. –Onii-sama… -Repite con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-Rayos… -Murmura por lo bajo el espadachín, sosteniendo su ahora inútil Mugen con la mano, apretando el mango tan fuerte que se saca sangre, pero parece no sentir dolor. –Por nuestra culpa… -Insiste furioso. Cerca de ellos están Lavi y Maus. El Bookman está siendo llevado a la enfermería mientras su esposa está de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder asimilar que su hijo ha sido secuestrado.

-¡¡Benji!!! ¡¡¡¡Benji!!!! –Grita desesperada, casi fuera de control, llorando. Komui mira a su alrededor y ve a todos los exorcistas derrotados. Por primera vez siente el corazón oprimido por la total impotencia.

-Perdónenme… -Susurra casi silencioso. Se pone de pie y sigue dirigiendo las acciones de rescate, dedicando una mirada hacia Heblaska, que parece aún estar con vida, pero siendo tratada a través de varios cables y dispositivos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es un sueño borroso. En medio de un gran espacio oscuro hay un punto iluminado con luces de reflector. En medio de la luz está la imagen de un pequeño cubo que brilla con colores verdes y celestes brillantes, que irradia sus ondas en todas direcciones. De repente, un par de manos aparecen y lo levantan, sosteniéndolo con ambas y mostrándolo hacia el frente. Quien los sostiene es una hermosa jovencita de cabello blanco largo y ojos morados, que viste un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y que tiene el símbolo de la cruz naginata en su frente, brillando color inocencia. A su alrededor la oscuridad se disipa y es reemplazada por un flujo de niebla verde brillante que gira como un torbellino a su alrededor. La joven sonríe mientras levanta entre sus manos el pequeño cubo y dice unas palabras.

-_Papá…_ -Alcanza a leerse en sus labios. La imagen se borra y súbitamente Allen se despierta de nuevo, ya todo lleno de vendajes, acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería de la Orden. Sus ojos tiemblan mientras en su mente repasa el contenido de su sueño y recuerda también los acontecimientos vividos horas antes.

-La inocencia… -Profiere nervioso. Mira su mano y se da cuenta de que su brazo negro continúa en su posición. El corazón… -Recuerda que las inocencias de Kanda y Lavi se apagaron justo en el momento de que Heblaska fue atacada. –Eso quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que el corazón aún estaba en una de las inocencias que guardaba Heblaska. Nunca fue la tuya ni la de Lenalee. –Le explica Kanda, asomado por la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos severos, fijos en el brazo negro de Walker.

-Kanda… -Lo llama su compañero, cruzando su mirada con la suya. Pero, no lo entiendo… -Se vuelve a ver la palma de la mano, intrigado. Si es así, entonces…

-¿Entonces por qué? –Pregunta en un tono casi de celos. –Si Heblaska era el corazón y todas las inocencias se apagaron, ¿por qué tu brazo aún está ahí?

-Yo… no lo se... –Luego levanta el rostro, preocupado. -¿Qué hay de Lenalee? ¿Cómo están ella y Allana? ¿Están bien? ¿Y Stella? –Le pregunta sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Todas están bien. –Le informa mientras deja de apoyarse en la puerta y se da la vuelta para salir. –Allana… ella sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. Lenalee y Stella aún están inconscientes, pero parecen estar bien. –Piensa en Stella, y en que la encontraron casi con tantas heridas como a Allen. Hace un gesto de desagrado y aprieta los puños. Luego recuerda las piernas de Lenalee, en cuya base los estigmas creados por la inocencia comenzaron a sangrar, pero luego se detuvieron, regresando a sus botas a su forma de argollas. –De hecho, las inocencias de los tres aún parecen ser funcionales, por lo menos en su estado inactivo. –Le dice antes de salir por la puerta. –Su rostro vuelve a contraerse, frustrado. –Descansa, brote de habas. –Dice al irse. Allen intenta estirar la mano para decirle algo, pero su voz no alcanza a salir para detenerlo antes de que se desvanezca por la puerta. Mira de nuevo su mano y el símbolo de la cruz en el dorso de ésta, comparándolo con el que tenía la joven de cabello blanco y mirada pura que vio en su sueño.

-¿Acaso…?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana está descansando en los brazos de Miranda, cuya inocencia también ha dejado de funcionar. La castaña está sentada en un sillón de la sala de descanso mientras el resto de la Orden está en plena actividad en el exterior. La bebé mueve las manos jugando con el cabello de su tía, quien tararea suavemente una canción para tranquilizarla, un poco nerviosa por estarla sosteniendo.

-No vayas a caerte, por favor, Allana… -Le suplica susurrándole al oído. –Papá y mamá se enojarán mucho con la tía Miranda si llegas a caerte de mis brazos… -Dice mientras trata de sonreírle. La pequeña mira la cara sonriente de Miranda y la imita, sonriéndole también.- Me alegra que por lo menos alguien aquí sea capaz de mantenerse optimista… -Comenta atrayendo a la niña hacia su cuerpo y abrazándola suavemente. –Shh… todo estará bien… -Susurra de nuevo con voz suave. No se da cuenta de que en la frente de Allana se distingue un pequeño resplandor que poco a poco cobra la forma de la cruz de inocencia.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Suéltenme, suéltenme ya!!! –Se queja el minibookman moviéndose inquieto entre los brazos de Jasdero, que lucha desesperadamente por que no se le caiga. Debbito lo observa desde una distancia prudencial mientras Tykki se limita a ignorarlos, igual que Lulubel.

-¡Basta ya, chico! ¡¡Si sigues quejándote así, le diré al Conde que…! –Trata de regañarlo el rubio espantapájaros, pero el chico lo silencia clavándole una mordida con todos los dientes en el brazo. -¡¡¡AAAAUU!!!

-¡¡¡Suéltame ya, desviado!!! –Le grita Benji. Los dos gemelos se quedan blancos al escuchar el insulto.

-¿Are? ¿Nos llamó desviado? –Pregunta casi ofendido.

-¡Mi mamá dice que los desviados son los hombres que se visten con ropa de mujer pudiendo vestirse de hombres y sin tener ninguna misión! ¡¡Ustedes son desviados!! ¡¡Y yo no quiero estar con ningún desviado!! –Grita a todo pulmón. A los gemelos Noé les aparece una gota gigante en la cabeza.

-Puede… que tenga razón… -Comienza a aceptar Jasdero.

-¡¡¡Eso nunca!! ¡¡tú puedes ser desviado si quieres, pero yo no!!! ¡¡Tu mamá es una fea que no sabe nada, niño!!! –Responde Debbito, airado, señalándolo con su pistola.

-¡¡Mi mamá no es fea!!! ¡¡Ella es muy linda!! ¡¡tu mamá es una vaca!!

-¿¡Vaca dijiste!? ¡¡Mi mamá no es ninguna vaca!!! ¡¡la tuya lo es porque las tiene bien…!! –Comienza a contestar el Noé, pero el sonido de unas manos aplaudiendo lo detienen. Todos los recién llegados al Arca Negra levantan la mirada y se topan con la imagen del Conde recibiéndolos, acompañado de la pequeña Lilith.

-Bienvenidos, mis niños. –Los recibe con los brazos abiertos. –Veo que cumplieron su misión con éxito, yeyeyeyey… eso es digno de celebrarse.

-La inocencia ya no existe, maestro. –Le informa Lulubel inclinándose frente a él. –Fuimos testigos de cómo todas sus armas dejaron de funcionar luego de haber derrotado a la exorcista que guardaba al cubo en su interior.

-_El Conde del Milenio… es el gordo del que me habló papá…_ -Piensa Benji, analizando la situación con sus sentidos Bookman. –_Eso quiere decir que estoy en la casa de los Noés… _-Mira hacia todos lados rápidamente. –_Pero no veo a la que parece niña…_ -Luego fija sus ojos en Lilith, quien lo está mirando casi relamiéndose. Eso lo pone nervioso.

-Muchas gracias, Tykki-kun. –Celebra Lilith, levantando los brazos como una niña pequeña. –Veo que me trajiste el regalo que quería. –Explica sin quitar sus ojos del pequeño pelirrojo. –Mi propio Bookman…

-Yo aún no confío en ti. –Le responde Tykki interponiéndose entre ella y Benji. –Este niño lo trajimos porque sirvió como salvoconducto para detener a los exorcistas y salir de la Orden, no para que sirva como capricho de un demonio como tú.

-Mira quien habla de demonios, Noé. –Contraataca ella. –Es mejor ser un demonio que juega con humanos que uno enamorado de un ángel. –Le dice entrecerrando la mirada y buscando sus pupilas.

-¿Tykki? –Preguntan los gemelos. El Conde permanece silencioso. Tykki aprieta los dientes y deja caer el cigarro que sostenía en la boca.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a cierta exorcista que siempre hablaba contigo? Yo podía verlo todo a través de mi conexión con la apóstol que los liberó. –Le explica en tono coqueto. –Fue una relación taaan linda… esa inválida tan frágil… -Comenta en tono burlón.

-Quédate al niño si eso es lo que quieres. –Le dice el Noé del Placer, aparentando desinterés. –Pero no te cruces en mi camino de nuevo. –Amenaza caminando hacia el frente y pasándolos de largo a ella y al Conde, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos.

-Tykki… -Repiten Debbito y Jasdero a la vez.

-Como tú digas, Tykki-kun. –Responde burlona la demonio legendaria. –Ahora, es hora de que vengas conmigo, Benji-kun… -Lo llama extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, pareciendo emocionada de tener a un chico de "su edad", frente a ella.

-No te acerques… -Dice Benji, nervioso. –No… ¡¡¡aléjate!!!! –Se escucha su grito en la distancia. El Conde observa todo en silencio, como si pensara en el resultado de sus acciones al haber destruido la inocencia.

-Allen Walker… -Repite por lo bajo, sin que nadie más lo escuche. La risa de Lilith hace eco en los alrededores.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es una tarde como cualquier otra en una ciudad. La gente camina por las aceras y los coches por las calles sin prestar atención más que a sí mismos, mientras el gran reloj de la torre marca la hora y el viento pasa imperceptible moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Las ardillas juguetean en los troncos y los niños patean la pelota en el parque ubicado en el corazón de la avenida. En la azotea de un edificio, la Noé de los Sueños está sentada a la orilla mientras lamiendo una paleta, le dedica una mirada aburrida a la gente que como hormigas transita bajo sus pies.

-Vaya, esto debería ser mucho más interesante… -Da un bostezo y deja su paleta de lado.

-¡Road-tama! ¡¡no debería hacer esto sin conocimiento del Conde!! –La regaña su sombrilla. -¡¡Se enojará si da un espectáculo tan a la luz del día!!

-¿Es que no lo ves, Lero? –Lo corrige ella, sosteniéndose la cara con el puño. –Los exorcistas eran nuestro único juguete y ahora Tykki y Lulubel los rompieron, ya no sirven… -Piensa en Allen y Lenalee en posición de ataque enfrentándola. –Eso quiere decir que debemos buscar algo más con qué divertirnos.

-¿Algo como la gente normal? ¿no es suficiente ya con crear akumas? –Le pregunta Serena, apareciendo detrás de ella, con su cabellera movida por el viento que sopla en las cabezas de los rascacielos.

-Ara, ya estás aquí. –La identifica con poco interés. La mirada de la Noé de la Nostalgia es similar. -¿Están todos listos para jugar?

-"Jugar" es un término más allá de lo que me gustaría usar, Road. –La corrige inconforme. –Pero si, todo está según tus disposiciones. Aún así, creo que deberíamos…

-Lo que tú creas no me interesa. –La silencia con voz fuerte, dejando escapar sus emociones. –Arruinaron a los exorcistas… ¡Ya no podré jugar con Allen y la linda Lenalee! –Le reclama poniéndose de pie, dándose la vuelta y mostrándole una mirada furiosa. Serena retrocede al sentir la presión de la ira de Road inundar el ambiente.

-_En verdad está furiosa…_ -Le dedica una mirada a la ciudad que está bajo sus pies. –_Pero, la gente…_

-Estos Noés viven por el odio y el resentimiento. No hago más que beneficiarlos al dejarlos libres a sus instintos.

-Instintos que tú creaste. –La corrige ella, armándose de valor.

-¿Ara? ¿Acaso estás desafiándome, prima? –Le pregunta molesta. Serena retrocede dos pasos más y niega con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, prima. –Responde más obediente.

-Entonces, dejaré que mi ejército de Noés hable en mi nombre ante Tykki, Lilith y el Conde. –Sentencia con voz sádica. Luego dirige su mirada hacia la extensión de la ciudad y se relame impaciente. -¡Ataquen ya, mis queridos hermanitos! –Invita melodiosa. Un aura negra comienza a sentirse por toda la ciudad al mismo tiempo que en varias plazas, calles y esquinas comienzan a salir jóvenes que liberan su transformación de Noé y comienzan a hacer explosiones, atacando a la gente. Entre ellos están Sakura y Rami, los novios que se vieron involucrados con la mayor de los Noés.

-La belleza del sufrimiento… ¡¡¡es algo que no puedo resistir!!!! –Grita la Neonoé de cabellos rosados, lanzando un doble ataque de burbujas negras hacia un grupo de personas, que sale corriendo aterrorizada. El chico que la acompaña hace lo mismo con una espada japonesa, cortando en dos un poste de luz, tomándolo entre sus manos y lanzándolo contra un edificio, haciendo que la gente huya desesperada.

-Pelearé por la oscuridad… -Susurra casi poseído el chico. Igual que ellos, varios niños más atacan como monstruos a la gente a su alrededor, riéndose sádicamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos se manchan de sangre, siendo apoyados por akumas que salen a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Matar, matar!!

-¡¡¡Mueran, humanos patéticos!! –Gritan dos más, enfermos por el poder de la materia oscura. Road mira como la ciudad comienza a teñirse del color del humo y las explosiones, con el rostro lleno de insatisfacción y venganza.

-Road… -Profiere Serena, tratando de entenderla. Los gritos de desesperación y terror aumentan como espuma a los pies de los chicos asesinos.

-Todos van a morir, y está será una nueva tierra de Akumas. –Sentencia la Noé, seria.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Orden Oscura

-Me voy ahora mismo. –Informa Maus poniéndose la chaqueta de su uniforme y parándose con dificultad luego de recibir el vendaje en sus piernas para cubrir las heridas dejadas por el ataque de Debbito. –No puedo perder más tiempo con Benji en las manos de esos sujetos. –Explica apurada.

-Pero hacer eso es demasiado apresurado-de aru. –Le dice Krory, que está junto a la enfermera que acaba de hacerle el vendaje. –Además, no solo las inocencias no funcionan, sino que además no tenemos idea de a donde se encuentra actualmente el Arca Negra. –Explica tratando de disuadirla. Maus hace cara de hartazgo y le da un golpe a la pared, asustando al vampiro. -¡¡Tranquila!! –Grita asustado. Ella lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y luego se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, como regañándose.

-¡¡Rayos!! –Grita furiosa. -¡¡¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!!! –Grita al aire. Krory la observa sin decirle nada, mientras la enfermera se apresura a sostenerla al ver que sus vendajes comienzan a empaparse con sangre desde dentro.

-¡¡No se mueva, señora Maus!! –Le indica la enfermera, mientras una más aparece desde la otra habitación y le ayuda a sostenerla. Krory se pone erguido y la observa con tristeza.

-¡¡¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!!!! ¡¡¡¡quiero a mi hijo!!!!!! –Grita apenas con fuerza.

-Salvaremos al minibookman. –La interrumpe Krory. Maus deja de gritar en cuanto el vampiro pronuncia esas palabras. –Él es un gran amigo mío. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras está en peligro.

-Krory… -Dice mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus ojos.

-Lavi no nos perdonará si mientras está inconsciente permitimos que algo te pase. Como su amigo no puedo permitirlo. –Explica comprometido. Lavi se encuentra en la habitación contigua, inconsciente y muy lastimado por las heridas recibidas. Maus se queda callada por un largo momento, llorando silenciosa. Al cabo de unos segundos asiente.

-Está bien. Dejaré que me ayudes en esto, Krory. –Acepta la pelirroja. Una de las enfermeras aprovecha para inyectarle morfina para anestesiarla, provocando que se desvanezca entre sus brazos en el mismo instante.

-¡Maus! –Da un paso hacia delante Krory, moviendo su mano hacia ella.

-No se preocupe, es solo anestesia para evitar que siempre quiera hacer alguna locura de todos modos. Debe estar sufriendo mucho al saber que su hijo está secuestrado por los Noés, así que no podemos confiar en las promesas que le haga.

-Eso lo entiendo. –Responde Arystar, mientras con delicadeza le ayuda a las enfermeras a cargar a la inconsciente exorcista de vuelta a su cama. –_Vaya momento que elegiste para caer herido, Lavi._ –Piensa mientras mira de reojo a su amigo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Propuesta de voces de los personajes. Con estos seiyuus me los imagino

Allen y Cía: las mismas voces de la serie que queremos y amamos

Stella Jaques: Maaya Sakamoto (Hitomi de Escaflowne, Haruhi de Ouran, Matsuri de Naruto)

Maus Marcel: Ami Kushimizu (Kallen de Code Geass, Yuri de Death Note)

Magdalena Allystair: Rie Kugimiya (Shana de Shakugan no Shana, Louise de Zero no Tsukaima)

Sarubi Zhang: Yuki Matsuoka (Orihime de Bleach, Nana de Elfen Lied)

Lilith: Tomoko Kawakami (Misuzu de AIR, Mariko de Elfen Lied)

Kaori Kanda: Yumi Kakazu (Ririn de Bleach, Sylvia de Aquarion)

Kain Gospel: Toru Furuya (Livonze de Gundam 00, Tuxedo Mask de Sailor Moon)

Hannah Bismark: Yuka Inokuchi (Tabitha de Zero no Tsukaima, Anju de Karin)

Basti Garzel: Satsuki Yukino (Chidori de FMP!, Kagome de Inuyasha)

Ian Castells: Yuuji Ueda (Billy de Gundam 00, Nekozawa de Ouran, el del muñeco Belzeenef)

Serena: Kei Sato (Wang Liu-min de Gundam 00)

¿Quién me falta? Bueno, ya luego veremos. Si se las imaginan de otra forma, ahí me dicen

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

-¡Supervisor! –Le dice Reever a Komui, separándose de la radio de banda ancha. Komui lo mira sin poder deshacerse de su preocupación, intuyendo que le traen más problemas.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Reever? –Pregunta agobiado.

-Son los Noés… uno de los buscadores dice que los Noés han lanzado un ataque a escala masiva y a plena luz del día en una ciudad de Essex. Según él, hay muchos entre ellos que no están registrados en ninguno de los informes. –Explica nervioso. –Si eso es verdad, quiere decir que estamos en problemas… los exorcistas no pueden pelear, y un buscador no es rival para un Noé…

-Cálmate, Reever. –Lo silencia con un movimiento de la mano. -¿Estás diciendo que hay Noés que nunca habíamos visto?

-Y eso no es todo… son por lo menos veinte de ellos… -Reporta cada vez más asustado. La expresión de Komui se congela al escuchar el número. -¡¿Veinte?! ¿¡Desde cuando existen veinte Noés!?

-Según el buscador, la mayoría son niños que oscilan alrededor de los quince años. –Prosigue Reever, pero parecen ser tan peligrosos como cualquiera de los que ya conocemos…

-¿Y que tan grave es la situación? –Pregunta ya asumiendo un papel más consciente ante la situación, dirigiéndose al escritorio de estrategias. Reever lo sigue mientras revisa los papeles de donde lee la información.

-Ataques a las plazas y centros públicos a plena luz del día. Es como si… -Se corta antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Como si? –Interroga Komui.

-Si me pregunta, me parece que es como si se quisieran mostrar a propósito.

-Es posible que así sea. –Los interrumpe Stella, habiéndose quitado todos los vendajes, mostrándose recuperada casi completamente, pero sosteniéndose contra el umbral de la puerta, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Stella? –Profiere el Lee. -¿Tú…?

-No se por qué, pero siento una presencia diferente de la de los Noés en esos niños que están atacando la ciudad. –Explica mientras da dos pasos más hacia delante, haciendo equilibrio con sus pies para no caerse. Reever rápidamente corre a asistirla para que no se desplome. –Puedo sentir la energía de todos ellos, y no se trata de Noés normales.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

-No lo se aún, ¡pero no podemos permitir que lastimen a la gente! –Reclama con idealismo en la voz. Komui se enoja y da una palmada contra la mesa.

-¿¡Y qué se supone que quieres hacer, Stella!? ¡¿Ir y mirarlos hasta que se mueran?! ¡Si no lo recuerdas, todas las inocencias se apagaron cuando el cubo fue destruido! ¡¡No hay inocencia!! ¡¡No tienen armas para pelear contra ellos, no hay nada!! ¡¡¡No voy a permitir que unos simples humanos se arriesguen a ir a un campo de batalla sin nada para vencer!! –Le grita furioso, como si descargara su frustración con cada palabra. Stella gruñe y aprieta los puños, dispuesta a no darse por vencida en su argumentación.

-¿¡Acaso no es nuestro deber salvar a los humanos!? ¿No lo es destruir a los Akumas y acabar con la materia oscura? –Reclama con voz severa. Komui nota en los ojos de la joven la determinación de alguien que no está dispuesto a ceder.

-Son los ojos que tienen todos mis exorcistas… -Musita triste. –Stella, yo… -Prosigue él, pero es interrumpido por Kanda, que viene acompañado por Miranda, quien tiene a Allana entre los brazos.

-¡¿Kanda-kun?!... ¿¡Miranda!? –Los reconoce al verlos.

-Stella aún es capaz de usar su inocencia, al igual que Allen y que Lenalee. –Explica Kanda, en tono definitivo. Los dos científicos y la exorcista del tiempo abren los ojos de par en par hasta casi desorbitarlos al escuchar la declaración.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? –Pregunta el supervisor, sorprendido.

-El brazo del brote de habas aún sigue en su lugar. Los estigmas de cruz en los pies de Lenalee dejaron de sangrar y cristalizaron en las argollas otra vez. Stella no está ciega, ¿qué mas pruebas quieres?

-Es… verdad… -Profiere Stella, recordando el daño masivo recibido en sus ojos en las batallas de hace cinco años, donde no quedó ciega gracias a la inocencia residente en sus ojos. –_Igual que la inocencia de Allen se unió con su corazón para que no se detuviera, así la mía se unió a mis ojos para que pudieran percibir la luz… _-Si la inocencia nos hubiera dejado, ya no podría ver nada, el corazón de Allen se detendría y Lenalee se desangraría sin remedio… ¡¡Eso quiere decir que…!!

-Que tu inocencia aún existe. –Explica Kanda, certero y celoso a la vez, igual que la del brote de habas y la de Lenalee.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –Inquiere Komui, incapaz de tragarse lo que el espadachín les explica. -¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡¡el corazón estaba en Heblaska!! ¡¡las inocencias de todos han dejado de funcionar!!

-Eso es… -Son interrumpidos por Lenalee, que viene junto con Allen, entrando por la puerta. Kanda se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar, incapaz de ocultar su frustración por no poder hacer nada. –Es por Allana. -Miran a su hija, comenzando a entender la naturaleza del fenómeno.

-Heblaska dijo que la inocencia de Allana no era parte del cubo. –Recuerda Reever. –Si eso es verdad, tendría sentido pensar que no desaparezca aunque el corazón ya no exista. Sin embargo, eso no explica la relación de eso con que ustedes aún tengan su poder.

- A menos que sea el poder de su inocencia el que nos haya permitido conservar las nuestras. –Infiere Stella. –Durante la batalla contra Kain y Basti, pude sentir el poder de Allana fluir hacia mi interior… -Recuerda mientras se lleva la mano al pecho. – Y luego de eso ganamos la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos retroceder, ¿es que no lo recuerdas? –Le pregunta a Allen, que parece estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice.

-Ciertamente.

-Pero si Allana fuera el corazón, las demás inocencias no habrían desaparecido. El corazón estaba en Heblaska. –Afirma Komui con convicción ante las pruebas. Miranda asiente de acuerdo con él.

-No tengo idea de lo que sea. –Interrumpe Kanda. –Lo que importa es que ellos tres pueden pelear, y ahora necesitamos que lo hagan. –Insiste sintiéndose frustrado por no ser él quien va a ir a la lucha. Allen lo mira como si entendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Lucharemos. –Contesta Walker, mirándolo con confianza. Kanda lo mira con su usual rostro enojado, pero sus ojos demuestran que confía en él. Walker luego mira a su esposa, quien rápidamente asiente, y luego a Stella, que también luce lista para la batalla.

-¿Están… seguros de esto? –Pregunta de nuevo Komui, incrédulo. Allen deja salir una pequeña sonrisa y se lleva la mano al pecho, Lenalee abre las piernas hacia los lados y Stella se toca la frente con los dedos, cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

-¡INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE! ¡¡CROWN CLOWN!! –Grita Allen mientras, ante la sorpresa de todos, la capa del payaso blanco se materializa sobre él, pero en vez de la luz verde de siempre, su color es celeste claro.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, DARK BOOTS!! –Invoca también Lenalee, formando las botas alrededor de sus pies y cubriendo sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Las mariposas de los talones se extienden y brillan intensamente.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, HOLY COPYCAT!! –Activa Stella mientras su capa negra la cubre, extendiendo sus alas blancas que surgen de su espalda, materializando su escudo de reflejo en su mano derecha. El resplandor de las tres inocencias deslumbra a Komui y Miranda, Kanda los observa callado y Allana lo hace con un rostro que refleja una sabiduría muy grande, como si supiera lo que está pasando.

-Es increíble… -Profiere Miranda mientras la luz que despiden sus amigos baña su rostro. –Es… maravilloso…

-_Y aún así no es como el brillo de siempre… sus inocencias son diferentes a como eran antes._ –Piensa Kanda mientras mira el aura casi divina que ahora cubre a sus tres compañeros. –_No había visto sus inocencias en acción desde que regresamos del viaje… ¿a esto se refería Stella? ¿es este el poder de Allana Walker?_

_-_Y no solo eso. Sus heridas ya no están. –Agrega Reever, sorprendido. Allen y Lenalee se vuelven hacia Komui y Miranda, quienes siguen mirándolos asombrados.

-Hermano, Miranda, les encargamos a Allana hasta que regresemos. –Dice Lenalee. –Allana. –Se dirige hacia su hija, que sonríe serenamente. –Papá y mamá irán a una batalla ahora mismo, y podemos ir gracias a ti. Espéranos, que vamos a volver pronto.

-No le causes problemas al tío Komui. –Agrega Allen acariciándole la cabeza. Allana se deja tocar como si fuese un gato. Stella le dedica una sonrisa lejana y la bebé se la devuelve, tranquila.

-Es hora de irnos. –Les urge Stella. –Reever-san, ¿Dónde es el punto del ataque?

-Es en Essex, Westershire, a unas ochenta millas de aquí. –Informa casi atontando.

-Llegaremos en unos minutos. –Explica Lenalee, confiada. Allen también esboza una sonrisa de alguien que no quiere ser ostentoso, pero no puede evitarlo. Unos segundos después, puede verse a las tres estrellas fugaces de inocencia salir como balas desde una de las ventanas de la orden y surcar el cielo azul que rodea el valle. Stella va con sus alas extendidas y las botas proyectadas. Lenalee también se impulsa con sus botas mientras toma de la mano a Allen, que vuela a su lado de forma sincronizada. Komui, Miranda, Kanda y Reever los observan alejarse desde el balcón por el cual acaban de saltar. Allana refleja la figura de sus padres en sus grandes ojos morados, como si esperara su regreso desde el momento en que los ve partir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Es una mansión antigua. En sus pasillos se escucha el sonido de un piano siendo tocado elegantemente, aunque la melodía no lo es tanto. La Grossa Fuga de Bethoven. La intérprete luce muy concentrada en los acordes y las teclas que parece no percibir nada más del mundo que la rodea. Hay una máscara tirada sobre una mesa cerca del piano, y una mujer de cabello negro mirando por la ventana del salón, mientras su compañera sigue sumergida en la melodía. Junto a la máscara hay una fotografía de dos jovencitas que cargan a dos bebés entre sus brazos, uno de cabello café y otro de cabello negro, pero no se distinguen claramente.

-¿Crees que Lilith-sama cumpla su promesa? –Pregunta la pianista deteniendo súbitamente su interpretación.

-Hemos dedicado nuestra vida a que así sea. Esto no se trata de promesas cumplidas o no, Helena. Esto es sobre lo que debe pasar y lo que no. Acceder a la línea celeste es lo único que nos queda ahora. Solo hacía habrá valido la pena… -Mira de nuevo la fotografía. Se lleva la mano derecha a la cara y toca la cicatriz de su encuentro con Allen hace cinco años.

-_¡¡Tu existencia pone en peligro a los akumas y a los humanos!! ¡¡es por eso que no debes existir!!_ –Le gritó en su último cruce de espadas antes de que sus poderes chocaran.- En verdad es muy fuerte, ese hombre Walker. Se parece mucho a su padre, ¿no lo crees?

-Ciertamente. –Responde Helena, sin dejar de mirar las teclas del piano.

-Es tan hipócrita como lo era él. Y no solo él, sino también ella heredó lo mismo. –Vuelve a tocar la fotografía.

-El destino puede ser muy complicado, ¿no lo crees? Lo único que quiero es poder volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos. Más aún ahora, que esa niña existe… quisiera poder verla al menos una vez… y también ver de nuevo a Lenalee.

-No te conocía ese lado tan sentimental. Bueno, supongo que ese infeliz lo heredó de ti.

-Puede ser…

-Aunque yo lo dudo mucho. –Las interrumpe la voz de un hombre. Tanto Sayoko como Helena levantan la mirada y se encuentran con Cross, que les está apuntado con su pistola. –Mi estúpido discípulo aprendió su idiotez por si mismo. –Las corrige luego de exhalar humo de cigarro.

-Usted es… -Profiere Helena. Sayoko contrae el rostro y lo mira enojada.

-Buenas tardes, señoras. –Le quita el seguro al arma. –Ahora me van a contar todo lo que saben sobre la línea celeste. –Los ojos de ambas muestran pupilas contraídas. –Y sobre cómo se puede crear un cubo con eso.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Road y Serena están viendo la destrucción causada por sus subordinados en la ciudad. Uno de ellos, que tiene los músculos crecidos, levanta un árbol y lo arroja contra un establecimiento donde hay gente refugiada, la cual grita de terror al ver el objeto ir en su contra.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!! –Gritan todos. Sin embargo, al instante es derribado por Stella, quien cae frente a ellos habiendo invocado su copia de la Mugen, y mirando con sus poderosos ojos verdes al miniNoé que acaba de hacer el ataque. Alrededor de él aparecen Sakura y su novio, dispuestos a luchar contra la recién llegada exorcista.

-Será hermoso ver como sufres… -Profiere la pelirrosada.

-Ara, veo que si son Noés después de todo… -Dice Stella. –_Y sin embargo, en verdad son diferentes…_

-Eso no fue muy educado. –Le dice con voz delicada. Al instante, Road se pone de pie, emocionada, mirando que frente a ella han aparecido Allen y Lenalee, ambos portando sus inocencias y rodeados de su energía.

-¡¡Road!!! –Le grita Walker mientras entre sus manos se materializa su espada de exorcismo, apuntándole con ella. Lenalee también se prepara para atacar con sus botas, mientras la Noé luce casi deleitada con su presencia.

-Allen, Lenalee… ¡¡bienvenidos!! –Celebra emocionada, disponiéndose a pelear.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Avance

Allen, Lenalee y Stella se enfrentan simultáneamente al ejército de Noés creado por Road, pero se ven superados en número por varias veces, dejándolos en desventaja mientras luchan en una situación desesperada. Kanda por su parte, decide creer en las palabras de Stella y busca la forma de que Allana le ayude a volver a pelear, justo en el instante que la vida de la joven pelinegra comience a correr peligro. Por otra parte, se revela el significado de la línea Celeste y su relación con Allana, mientras Magdalena y su equipo por fin mueven ficha…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

¡Dame poder, retoño de habas!

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Omake

-Ese barco no va a volver hasta en dos semanas más… ¿Quieren pasar esperándolo todo ese tiempo? –Pregunta Stella. -¡Padre, Komui-san! –Les reclama. Saulen y Komui siguen mirando hacia el horizonte en el muelle, con los ojos perdidos a la nada.

-Allana se fue… junto con Lenalee… las dos se fueron en un crucero…

-Moo, no se por qué me molesto. ¡Cierren ya esas cortinas! –Se asoma a la pantalla y cierra las cortinas, mientras aquellos dos siguen perdidos en sus ideas.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Uff… bueno, este fue el cap de hoy. Le puse lo de los seiyuus porque así me los imagino yo, pero bueno, puede variar, supongo, jejeje… Otra cosa es que me alegra que sigan votando en la encuesta de popularidad. Hasta este momento Stella lleva 5 puntos, Maus 3 y Lilith 1, pero eso quiere decir que aún no hay nada dicho. Si quieres votar, vota, jeje…

Por cierto, Suigin-san, me gustaría poner la canción que dices, pero no la he oído, a ver si me la pasas, para que esa sea el siguiente op.

Lo otro es que puse el resumen al principio por si hay alguien que se haya perdido en el hilo de la serie (dircray dice que es serie, jejeje…) o que haya comenzado a leerlo desde un cap adelantado, pero bueno.

Ahora si, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	18. ¡Dame poder, retoño de habas!

Capítulo de mucha pelea, jeje…. Ya hacía falta uno de éstos, espero que les guste.

+-+-++-+-+-++

18ª noche - **¡Dame poder, retoño de habas!**

Los tres exorcistas han llegado a la ciudad atacada por los Noés neófitos de Road justo a tiempo para evitar la pérdida de vidas humanas. Stella logró desviar el rayo negro de uno de ellos, logrando repelerlos con una onda de energía mientras el matrimonio Walker le hace frente conjunto a la más vieja Noé.

-¡Bienvenidos, Allen, Lenalee! –Los recibe Road con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo emocionada, como en verdad estuviese muy feliz de verlos. –Pensé que jamás volvería a enfrentarme a ustedes de esta forma. –Celebra mientras deja su paleta a un lado y se frota las manos, preparándose. Un segundo después, Stella aparece detrás de ellos, igual que Serena aparece junto a Road. Todos intercambian miradas de desafío, examinando los movimientos de sus oponentes simultáneamente.

-¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho, Road!? –Reclama Allen, indignado de ver a humanos convertidos en Noés causando desastre por toda la ciudad.

-Allen, Allen, Allen. –Profiere la peliazul, negando con la cabeza. –Tú y yo sabemos lo importante que es la familia. Yo no he hecho nada más que hacer crecer la mía, así como ustedes exorcistas siempre buscan hacer crecer la suya. –Luego hace como si recordara algo, llevándose la mano a la frente. –Pero es verdad, lo olvidaba, ustedes ya están trabajando en hacer su propia familia. ¿Cómo está la bebé? ¿Has cumplido tus obligaciones como mamá, Lenalee? –Pregunta en tono burlón. Allen no se inmuta, mientras Lena luce un poco molesta.

-Está muy bien si está lejos de ti. –Responde seca mientras recuerda asqueada el momento en que Road intentó sacarle a Allana por la fuerza mientras aún estaba embarazada. –Tú pusiste en peligro a mi hija en ese momento… ¡¡¡eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar!!! –Le grita mientras libera un poco del poder de sus botas, creando una ráfaga de viento que mueve los cabellos de todos. Stella siente la agresividad de Lena hacia Road y se estremece.

-_Lenalee está verdaderamente furiosa… -_Traga saliva. –_En verdad lo está…_

-Ohh… miren nada más, la linda Lenalee por fin está sacando las uñas como se debe. –Se burla la Noé. Serena, por el contrario, luce tan consternada como Stella al sentir el poder que emana de su rival exorcista.

-Cálmate, Lenalee. –Le urge Allen, ecuánime. Lenalee le dedica una mirada descontrolada, pero como una fiera se tranquiliza al cruzar sus ojos con los ojos serenos de su esposo.

-De acuerdo. –Su poder deja de fluir violentamente. Road levanta la cara con aire de superioridad y le saca la lengua.

-¡Duuh! ¡¡Allen te regañó por querer golpearme!! –Hace una mueca burlona, estirándose las mejillas. De repente es sorprendida por el propio Allen, con ojos determinados, que en un segundo se ha desplazado frente a ella e intenta darle con su brazo de garra, atravesándola como si fuese un fantasma, sacándole una sonrisa macabra de ventaja.

-¡¡Allen!! –Gritan a la vez Lena y Stella. En el mismo segundo, Allen da una vuelta de 360º y pretende atacar nuevamente con su edge, pero engaña a Road y luego del segundo zarpazo impulsa su vuelta un poco más y con su mano blanca, sosteniendo la Crown Clown, lanza una onda de energía de inocencia celeste que impacta de frente a su oponente, a quien solo le queda tiempo de sujetar el corte luminoso por los lados para que no la parta por la mitad, siendo empujada y rompiendo el piso de la azotea en la que se encuentran por la fuerza y velocidad del impacto.

-¡¡¡AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!! –Profiere Road tratando de detenerlo, pero no le alcanza la fuerza y el impacto le explota de frente, lanzando una onda de choque de inocencia a los alrededores, obligando a Serena a saltar para no verse comprometida en el impacto.

-_Parece que Allen estaba aún más furioso que Lenalee…_ -Observa Stella, pendiente del resultado del ataque. Allen luce serio y expectante, sin despegar los ojos del humo creado por su ataque. Cuando el humo se disipa, distingue a Road respirando agitadamente, con la corbata desanudada y las mangas de la camisa desechas. Su rostro ha dejado de lucir confiado y ahora contempla seriamente a Allen.

-Eso no fue nada divertido, mi querido Allen. –Comenta sorprendida. –Ese ataque de verdad me dolió… -Se mira las palmas de las manos, ennegrecidas por el contacto con el rayo de inocencia.

-No te perdonaré nunca por haber lastimado así a Lenalee en ese momento. –Dice Allen en tono bajo. Su cabello cubre parcialmente su mirada, sus ojos oscilan entre el autocontrol desesperado y el sadismo. –Por tu culpa ella y mi hija estuvieron en peligro… mi mundo estuvo en peligro... –Lenalee siente como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho ella misma. -¡¡No voy a permitir que las pongas en peligro de nuevo!! –Sube el tono de su voz y agita su espada en el aire, trazando un círculo arriba de su cabeza a manera de torbellino, en medio del cual se comienza a formar una bola de inocencia que parece tomar energía de la fuerza centrífuga creada por Walker, aumentando de tamaño hasta medir casi un metro de diámetro. -¡¡ROAD!!! –Grita de nuevo, su cuerpo rodeado del resplandor de la inocencia que sale de él como vapor arremolinado. -¡¡¡¡CLOWN CROSS STAR!!!!! –Invoca deteniendo el giro y agitando su espada hacia delante, lanzando la bola de energía a velocidad de meteoro, la cual, envuelta en fuego de inocencia, parece rastrear a la Noé y dirigirse de frente a ella, cuyo rostro refleja incredulidad y terror.

-¡¡¡ROAD!!!!! –Le grita Serena para hacerla reaccionar. -¡¡¡ESE ATAQUE ES DEMASIADO!!!! –Profiere volando hacia ella. Road se ha quedado ida, con el reflejo del ataque en sus pupilas, embobada. La Noé rubia la toma entre sus brazos e impulsándose con la materia oscura en sus pies, da un salto tan alto y rápido que les permite evadir el choque de la bola de energía, la cual estalla al impacto contra el edificio, formando un estallido de luz que ciega momentáneamente a Serena. Lenalee y Stella también se cubren con sus brazos para no ser arrastradas por el viento generado por la onda expansiva de la explosión azul, que como una estrella resplandece intensamente, expandiéndose en medio de un torbellino de luz celeste, que parece teñir el viento de chispas eléctricas, destruyendo por completo el edificio que recibió el impacto. Al cabo de unos momentos, la reacción ha terminado. Allen aún luce dispuesto a seguir combatiendo, apenas agitado.

-Allen… -Profiere Lenalee, sorprendida del nuevo poder de su amado.

-Esto no está bien… ¿cómo es posible que siendo quien es, su inocencia insista en volverse aún más fuerte? –Se pregunta Road, mirando la imponente figura de Allen, incapaz de comprender los alcances de su poder.

-Ríndete de una vez y permite que te convierta en humana. Si accedes, ya no tendremos ningún motivo para combatir. –Ofrece el peliblanco, con voz seria. Serena se ha separado de Road para tocarse los ojos, casi quemados por el destello luminoso. La Noé de los sueños finalmente recobra la ecuanimidad, la cual es rápidamente sustituida por la locura.

-No me interesa si tu inocencia es la única que aún funciona, ni tampoco si es más fuerte o no… ¡Allen! ¡Lenalee! ¡Stella! –Los mira a los tres como una niña que mira la muñeca que quiere tener. -¿Saben una cosa? Crear a estos veinte Noés no fue algo fortuito… he elegido a estos humanos porque son los mejores componentes para Legión. –Revela emocionada de verse ante la posibilidad de probar su proyecto.

-¿Legión? –Inquiere Stella. Allen no se mueve ni un centímetro.

-Legión… el demonio formado por mil demonios… el Noé formado por veinte Noés… -Explica la peliazul, impaciente. –A diferencia de Jasdevi, que es el vínculo, Legión es la muchedumbre sin control, ¡el Noé de la Anarquía!

-¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora? ¿Acaso intentas que lo detengamos antes de que aparezca? –Inquiere Lenalee. –Por más fuerte que sea, si derrotamos a cualquiera de esos Noés antes de que se unan, tu creación será inútil. –Razona obvia.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tienes razón, linda Lenalee. Pero… ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte? Para detener a esos Noés es necesario matarlos. A diferencia de nosotros, los Noés originales, en ellos la materia oscura es inestable. Exorcizarlos implicaría que harían explosión, tal y como si se tratase de un Akuma. –Anuncia complacida. Los tres exorcistas hacen cara de horror y sorpresa al oírla.

-Legión será quien los derrote a los tres, y entonces solo faltará acabar con Allana Walker. –Dice Serena. Sus palabras atraen de nuevo la ira de Allen y Lenalee, que la miran desafiantes. –Ni el Conde ni Lilith lo saben, pero nosotras si. Es ella quien ha dado el poder a sus inocencias.

-¡Pues entonces haremos que nunca reveles el secreto! –Grita Lenalee, ya sin paciencia, envolviendo sus botas en el brillo de inocencia y lanzándose con una patada de tijera giratoria hacia la rubia, pero entre ellos se interpone uno de los neonoés, musculoso y casi fuera de control, que ha dado un salto para cubrir a su maestra, interponiendo su brazo entre los pies de Lena y la cara de Serena, gritando de dolor. Lena de inmediato retrocede dando un salto sobre sí misma y quedándose alerta. El neonoé al que acaba de golpear tiene la mano como si estuviese quemada, su piel burbujea y sus venas se remueven, mientras en su rostro se distingue la agonía del dolor. La cara de Lenalee se descompone al sentir el dolor humano que proviene de su nuevo oponente.

-¿Ya lo ves? No puedes lastimarlos, porque siguen siendo más humanos que otra cosa. –Reafirma Serena. Los ojos de Lenalee tiemblan mientras intenta analizar la forma de aproximarse, pero no le da tiempo a una solución cuando el musculoso de nuevo ha arremetido contra ella, apenas permitiéndole curvarse hacia atrás para evitar un puñetazo sónico, prosigue a dar un salto hacia atrás, apoyarse con las manos en el piso y luego dar otro salto para caer de pie, impulsándose con sus botas y retrocediendo algunos metros a gran velocidad, donde un rayo de energía oscura sale de la nada e intenta darle por sorpresa, pero es interceptado por Stella, quien interpone su escudo de reflejo para desviar el rayo hacia el cielo, quedando espalda a espalda con Lenalee.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias, pero… -Profiere mirando hacia el frente. Stella hace lo mismo y divisa a quien ha lanzado el rayo. Es otro joven noé de cabello negro peinado, vestido de soldado, que tiene entre sus manos una escopeta de largo alcance, con una mirilla en la punta, la que está usando para lanzar cañonazos de materia oscura desde casi un kilómetro de distancia, parado en la azotea de otro edificio. Mientras tanto, Allen, envuelto en su Crown Clown, se mueve muy rápido intentado golpear a Road con su espada, quien esta vez tiene más cuidado de huir del corte del arma. Walker se impulsa en el aire y llega a estar de nuevo frente a ella, intentado una estocada directa, pero la Noé salta extendiendo las piernas hacia los lados, apoyándose con una mano en el arma y saltando de cabeza sobre Allen, aterrizando de espaldas a él e impulsándose con dos conos que materializa en sus manos, prendiendo fuego que le permite impulsarse lejos de él, al mismo tiempo que invoca el resto de sus dulces de ataque, los que lanza de punta en su contra. Allen extiende su capa por el lado derecho y logra interceptar algunos, sin embargo, algunos logran penetrar por el lado izquierdo.

-¡¡Cross Grave!!! –Grita el peliblanco, lanzando una onda de cortes con su brazo edge que generan una pantalla explosiva que repele el ataque de los conos. Luego busca a Road con la mirada, pero en ese instante es sorprendido por Rami, el chico noé que lleva la espada japonesa, que lo embiste intentando cortarlo de frente, a lo que Allen se defiende interponiendo su espada. Sakura, la noé de cabello rosado, interviene por el lado derecho, lanzando dos diademas giratorias filosas en dirección a él, quien interpone su brazo izquierdo para evitar una, pero no logra esquivar la otra, que le hace un rasguño en la mejilla, distrayéndolo y permitiéndole a Rami empujarlo con su katana y darle un puñetazo en la frente que lo manda a volar, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡¡Allen!! –Gritan las dos mujeres que lo acompañan. El francotirador comienza a hacer varios disparos sucesivos, así que Stella extiende sus alas y vuela hacia él, mientras Lenalee se ve obligada a evadir los ataques de los puños de poder de su propio adversario, cuando se da cuenta de que por un lado aparece un chico noé con cara de académico que lanza un ataque de plumas de escribir. La señora Walker hace cara de extrañeza al ver tan pobre ataque, pero las plumas explotan justo frente a ella, lanzando manchas de tinta en todas direcciones, una de las cuales cae en el piso, fijando una de sus botas con el líquido y parando sus movimientos. El musculoso aprovecha y le da un puñetazo directo en el estómago, sacándole el aire. -¡¡Coughh!! –Profiere al recibir el golpe. Mientras, Stella refleja de nuevo el ataque del chico tirador, pero se ve obligada a retroceder ante el ataque de una chica envuelta en relámpagos, que como un rayo la golpea en la cara, empujándola hacia atrás, donde la aguarda otra más que va montada sobre un pegaso formado por energía negra, que le da una coz a Jaques, haciéndola girar precipitadamente hacia la tierra, creando un cráter por la explosión.

-Veamos si pueden mantenerse fieles a sus principios… la única forma de vencer a estos Noés es matándolos, y si no lo hacen, entonces Legión despertará… -Se relame Road, impaciente, con la mirada puesta en las caras de los tres exorcistas, cada uno de apariencia cada vez más desesperada.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++

Orden Oscura

Reever está pegado al auricular de la sala de control, misma donde están Komui, Kanda y Miranda, expectantes a la situación que se vive en la ciudad. El espadachín es quien luce más impaciente que todos, apretando sus dedos contra sus brazos cruzados.

-Kanda-san… -Profiere Miranda.

-Según el reporte del buscador en el área, la batalla ya ha comenzado. Los Noés que han aparecido están enfrentándose al mismo tiempo contra Allen, Lenalee y Stella.

-¡¿Y qué más, Reever?! –Le urge Komui, desesperado.

-Dice que acaba de verse una gran explosión de luz. No sabe cuál es el origen, pero no parecía hecha de materia oscura. –Prosigue el jefe de escuadra. Kanda se paraliza al escucharlo. Recuerda de nuevo a Allana, mirándolo serenamente.

-_¿Será posible…?_

-¿Un nuevo poder?

-Seguramente fue una técnica de Allen-kun… -Interviene Miranda. –Hay algo diferente en la manera en como percibo su inocencia desde que los encontramos en ese viaje.

-Allana Walker… -Infiere Komui, suspirando. Kanda fija sus ojos en él al escucharlo decir el nombre que él no se atreve. –Lo más probable es que Allana sea la razón por la cual Allen, Lenalee y Stella aún pueden usar sus inocencias. Es más, es posible que gracias a ella hayan aumentado su poder.

-¿Aumentado su poder? ¿Te refieres a su nivel de sincronización?

-No. –Aprieta los puños y mira hacia abajo. –Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, Heblaska mencionó algo sobre la fuente y la luna.

-¿La fuente?

-La única fuente que se me ocurre que ella quiso decir es la fuente del poder de la inocencia. –Expone finalmente. El corazón del cubo era la luna, mantenía sus fragmentos vinculados y en resonancia, de forma que compartían el poder del cubo, pero este no es más que un fragmento de algo mucho mayor.

-Algo… ¿mayor que el cubo?

-Se refiere a la Línea Celeste. –Los interrumpe una voz grave. – O como lo llaman algunos, la fuente. –Termina de decir. Todos los presentes vuelven a ver al recién llegado, Cross es quien se asoma por la puerta.

-¡¿Cross?!

-Hola, complejo de hermana. –Lo saluda mientras deja su cigarro de lado. Luego se aproxima un poco más. –Tienes razón en tu teoría. El Cubo que se creó hace seis mil años para detener al Conde no fue una "creación". Ellos encontraron la forma de acceder a la Línea Celeste y atraparon parte de su flujo de vida en lo que nosotros conocemos como el Cubo de Inocencia, y que los Noés acaban de destruir.

-Quiere decir… ¿Quiere decir que aunque no haya cubo, si conseguimos llegar a esa fuente, es posible crear uno nuevo? –Pregunta Miranda, sorprendidísima. Kanda no dice ni una palabra, igualmente impactado por la revelación.

-En teoría si. La Línea Celeste es la línea de la vida, el flujo de energía que mueve este universo. Es algo así como…

-El poder de Dios. –Infiere Komui, muy serio.

-Yo no usaría palabras tan contundentes, pero es algo así. –Se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo. –Es una fuente de energía eterna y constante, de una pureza tan extrema que ni siquiera existe en este plano de la realidad. Para llegar a ella, es necesaria una "ventana".

-¿Ventana? -Pregunta Kanda, finalmente incluyéndose en la conversación.

-Ventana. –Afirma Cross. Es decir, un alma que esté directamente conectada con ella. Sin embargo, una vida así solo podría crearse si se uniesen dos poderes y dos voluntades lo suficiente puras como para ser dignas de sincronizarse con la fuente. –Explica el General, en tono sugerente. Komui y Miranda de inmediato caen en cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

-Eso no es…

-Eventos del Universo como la muerte de una estrella, o su nacimiento, no pasan desapercibidos a la gente como nosotros. Se que Allen tiene un hijo, y si no me equivoco, y Allen aún es capaz de invocar a Crown Clown, es porque ha sido bañado con la luz Celestial, una luz que viene…

-… De Allana… -Profiere Miranda, casi horrorizada, temiendo por la bebé.

-¿Allana? –Pregunta Cross. -¿Es niña? Allen tenía que ser… -Se lleva la mano a la frente, como decepcionado.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué sucederá si es verdad que Allana es una ventana a la línea Celeste?

-No lo se. Es toda la información que pude obtener en el palacio Blavatski. Ese par de harpías no fueron muy colaboradoras. –Exhala mientras se sienta en una de las sillas dela sala de control. Komui parece querer seguir interrogándolo, pero Kanda se le adelanta.

-¿Quiere decir… que si el retoño de Habas hace brillar su luz sobre mi, podré usar mi inocencia?

-La luz de la línea Celeste podría reanimarla y hacer que brille con su propio poder, dependiendo de la fuente, pero, como te dije, no estoy al tanto de cómo funciona eso. Seguramente si revisamos los registros que hay sobre eso, podamos encontrar alguna pista, pero… -No ha terminado de explicar cuando el espadachín ha salido corriendo de la habitación, a buscar a Allana.

-_Retoño de Habas… si eso es cierto, ¡necesito que me des poder!_ –Piensa mientras corre hacia la zona habitacional.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

En una habitación llena de papeles desordenados y muebles rotos, Helena está sentada con la cara apoyada en las teclas del piano en el centro de la habitación, derrotada. Su compañera de equipo le da un golpe de frustración a la pared, creando un pequeño cráter, furiosa. El rostro de Sayoko, la madre de Stella, se vuelve hacia su jefa.

-¡No tenías por qué darle ninguna información! ¡¡Yo hubiera podido vencerlo!! –Le reclama la pelinegra. Sus ojos rosados reflejan en ellos la figura triste de Blavatski, quien finalmente levanta el rostro de su lastimera posición.

-Él lo sabe… -Profiere finalmente. Si le decía lo que sabía sobre la Fuente, el prometió acercarme a mi hijo… ¡Tú sabes que esa es la única razón que me ha movido todo este tiempo! –Le recuerda con lágrimas en los ojos. La maligna madre se apoya de espaldas a la pared al ver la reacción de Helena.

-Aún así…

-Nada de lo que le dije le causa problema alguno a Lilith-sama… -Se defiende con voz débil. –Además, tú sabes lo que significa ese bebé para mí… -Sus ojos húmedos lucen súbitamente enternecidos. –Con esa información puedo garantizar su seguridad…

-O su condena. –Lo corrige la ojirosada. –El grupo del Conde del Milenio acaba de dar un golpe certero a la Orden Oscura al destruir el corazón de la inocencia. Si descubren que la inocencia de ese bebé está conectada directo a la fuente, no me sorprendería que intenten abrirla para ver lo que contiene, o que traten de usarla como arma para intentar crear exorcistas… -Ahora ella parece recordar algo doloroso. –Y hacerla a ella la responsable de crear más caídos…

-Allen no lo permitirá. –Responde Blavatski, convencida. –Nadie podrá separar a su hija de su lado… estoy segura de eso. –Parece esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Así como tú no permitiste que lo separaran a él de ti? –Contraataca sarcástica. Sus palabras son puñaladas en los oídos de su amiga, que cierra los ojos con resignación.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Esperemos a ver como giran las cosas… eso sí, te digo que haré todo lo posible para proteger a mi nieta. –Le dice mientras dirige sus ojos al mueble de la pared, encima del cual hay una foto de ella con un niño castaño entre los brazos.

-Allen Walker… -Murmura Sayoko.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En medio de la conmoción por la batalla, es Kaori a quien han dejado al cuidado de Allana. La joven guerrera de traje negro y cola de caballo permanece sentada con la niña sobre sus piernas, bebiendo una botella de leche. El rostro de la hermana menor luce preocupado de no hacer las cosas correctamente con la niña, pero ésta luce muy satisfecha con el trabajo realizado hasta ahora.

-Tantos años de entrenamiento en Kendo no son suficientes para enfrentar un desafío tan grande… ¿a quién se le ocurre dejar a un Kanda a cargo de un bebé? –Dice en voz alta, como si se quejara. Allana la observa con sus grandes ojos morados, sin proferir más sonido que el de su boquita succionando la leche del biberón. Kaori la mira y le sale una pequeña gota. –No es que me queje de estarte cuidando, tú eres una niña muy buena, pero me refiero a que los de nuestra familia no están hechos para esto… tú me entiendes.

Allana continúa mirándola con ojos que, si no fueran los de un bebé, cualquiera diría que intentan analizarla con una curiosidad insaciable.

-No, no me entiendes… ¡¡moo!! ¡¡soy muy mala con los niños!! –Grita de nuevo. Allana esta vez asoma un par de gotas redondas por los lacrimales de sus ojos, ondulando su boca y dejando de succionar. Kaori se da cuenta de que la asustó e intenta sonreírle forzadamente. –Allana… ¡linda Allana! ¡la tía Kaori grita cuando está muy contenta…!

La hija de Allen y Lenalee parece estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando Kanda irrumpe violentamente en la habitación. Allana siente su presencia y al momento cualquier asomo de ganas de llorar desaparece, reemplazándolo un potente deseo por abrazar al tío Bada.

-¡Bada!... ¡Bada! –Grita la niña mientras extiende sus brazos hacia él. A Kanda le sale una gota al escucharla, pero de inmediato recupera su actitud seria, acercándose severamente a su hermana, que tiene a la bebé entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! –Lo reconoce sorprendida. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

-No sucede nada. –Responde él. –No aún. –Luego se deja caer sobre una rodilla y encuentra su rostro con el de la pequeña. Levantando una ceja como por reflejo, casi indignado de sí mismo por verse en esa situación.

-Bada… Bada… ¡Bada! -Vuelve a celebrar Allana, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia arriba.

-¡Retoño de Habas! –Grita como si hablase con una deidad. –Necesito… -Baja su tono, pasa de orgulloso a avergonzado. –Necesito… que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a tus padres y al brote de frijol… -Baja más la voz hasta que casi no se le escucha. Allana, como un pequeño animalito, solo parpadea sin entender los movimientos raros que su tío Bada hace frente a ella.

-O… Onii..-sama… -Tartamudea Kaori, sin entender lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Necesito que me dejes ir a pelear, retoño de Habas! ¡Si es verdad lo que dicen, solo tú puedes hacerlo! –Su tono es casi de exigencia. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, su mirada se cruza de nuevo con la de la misteriosa niña, que vuelve a sonreírle, como si nada más que eso importara. Al verse reflejado en sus pupilas, el espadachín siente aliviada la preocupación que sentía hace un momento, siendo reemplazada por un entendimiento más claro de la situación.

-Esto… esto es… -Profiere sin saber qué decir. Se ve transportado a un espacio blanco donde no existen más que él y Allana, quien en un parpadeo desaparece, reemplazándola en su lugar una joven de cabello largo blanco, que porta un vestido del mismo color, y que sostiene sus manos mientras lo mira con sus ojos morados profundos y serenos.

-… Re… ¿Retoño de Habas? –Pregunta al verla. Reconoce en su frente el mismo símbolo que Allen tiene en el dorso de su mano izquierda, la cruz de inocencia. La joven aproxima su rostro al suyo y parece decir unas palabras, las cuales no alcanza a oír, pero parece identificar al leer sus labios. Luego ella le sonríe de nuevo, mientras él se queda pasmado ante la sobrecogedora visión. Al cabo de unos segundos, se ve de nuevo arrodillado frente a Allana, quien ha movido su manito hacia su mejilla, tocándolo mientras su serena mirada lo contempla como si mirara a alguien a quien admira.

-Bada… -Profiere la bebé, en tono casi triste.

-Está bien… -Responde Kanda. Kaori se admira del tono de su voz.

-¿Onii-sama? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora entendiste lo que te dijo?

-Es… es algo más que eso, Kaori. –Se da la vuelta y le dedica una mirada a Allana, quien ahora sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, lo que sorprende aún más a su hermana menor.

-Onii-sama… -Profiere sin entender lo sucedido. Luego mira a Allana, que cae agotada en su regazo. La preocupada joven se apresura a tocarla, dándose cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida. –Allana-chan…

En el camino a la salida, Kanda se cruza con Komui y Miranda, quienes vienen tras él luego de haberlo visto correr hacia el piso de arriba. El supervisor intenta hablarle, pero el espadachín los pasa de largo rápidamente.

-¡Kanda-kun! ¿cómo te…? –Trata de preguntar, pero su respuesta se contesta sola cuando ve que Kanda lleva su arma de inocencia en el cinturón, con la mano puesta sobre el mango de ella. Él y Miranda intercambian una mirada mezclada de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Será posible, Komui? –Pregunta la castaña.

-Él es Kanda-kun; y ella, ella es la hija de Allen y de mi Lenalee. Por supuesto que es posible. Ahora será mejor ir a verla. –Propone mientras sigue su camino hacia la habitación de la niña. Miranda camina tras él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Road y su ejército de Noés Legión ha comenzado a luchar contra los exorcistas bañados con la luz Celestial. –Dice Lilith mientras observa la batalla por un espejo circular gigante que está a sus pies, en medio de un símbolo alquímico. Benji está inconsciente, lleno de raspones y cortadas, sostenido de la mano por ella, que lo arrastra como si fuera un muñeco. Frente a ella está el Conde, que también mira con interés la batalla que se está llevando a cabo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser que aún en la muerte, la inocencia se empeña en venir tras nosotros para evitar que cumplamos nuestro objetivo… -Dice el milenario. –Si ellos están presentes, es que han encontrado una nueva forma de obtener el poder de la inocencia… -Su figura se rodea de energía roja. Lulubel, quien observa a su maestro desde las sombras, percibe la ira que emana de él.

-¿Acaso aún no has caído en cuenta? –Le llama la atención su madre. El Conde levanta los ojos y la mira esperando a escuchar su explicación.

-Te escucho.

-Supongo que recuerdas que los humanos no son los únicos seres de este universo capaces de usar la inocencia. De hecho, ellos fueron capaces de usarla porque ésta fuer convertida en un cubo que se fragmentó, y es el cubo que tú has destruido. –Explica la niña.

-Los únicos capaces de usar inocencia sin usar un fragmento son los ángeles y aquellos humanos sincronizados directo con… -Cae en cuenta de lo que su madre quiere decir.

-La fuente. Esos exorcistas han conseguido sincronizarse con la fuente utilizando a una niña como catalizador. Esa niña es la hija de Allen Walker, aquella que tu querido Tykki se negó a buscar y matar en la Orden Oscura cuando tuvo la oportunidad. –Le recuerda en tono de reproche. El Conde aprieta los puños y su ira aumenta aún más.

-Después de hoy ya no importará. Road y su ejército harán que este mundo pertenezca a nuestro bando después de hoy… -En sus gafas se reflejan las imágenes que ven en el espejo a sus pies.

-_Los ángeles… _-Piensa Lilith. –_Esa es otra posibilidad, pero ellos no colaborarían con los exorcistas…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

El cielo se ve invadido por los disparos de larga distancia del Noé francotirador que intenta derribar a Stella, quien como una pluma se mece de un lugar a otro para evitar las descargas de energía negra, al mismo tiempo que esquiva las bombas de materia oscura que tres Noés más que están lanzado de sus manos desde el piso, haciendo las veces de ametralladora continua en su contra.

-¡¡Esto es demasiado!!! –Se queja la pelinegra. -¡¡Holy Copycat, proyección, COMET COMPASS, DEFENSA ABSOLUTA!! –Invoca la copia de la inocencia de Maus, creando un escudo de partículas de inocencia a su alrededor, en forma de burbuja, que recibe los impactos de todos los Noés que la atacan, creando una nube de humo y explosiones que la rodea. Al mismo tiempo, Lenalee evita los puñetazos del Noé sobrecrecido mientras cinco chicos más intentan darle con todo tipo de armas fuera de lo común. Uno lanza ondas de sonido a través de una guitarra, las cuales le rompen un trozo de la falda al intentar esquivarlas, luego otro aparece por un lado y lanza una lluvia de estrellas ninja, las que Lenalee tiene que evadir levantando la pierna y moviéndola a supervelocidad para bloquearlas todas con una patada cada una, procediendo rápidamente a dar un a vuelta sobre sí misma hacia atrás y luego, despidiendo un círculo de luz que se expande por el piso desde sus botas, da un supersalto que en un segundo la lleva hacia Road, a quien intenta darle una patada en el rostro, pero que la enemiga evita ágilmente moviéndose por debajo de la pierna de la exorcista y abrazándose de ella.

-Te tengo, Lenalee… -Se relame aprovechando para darle vueltas sobre su eje y lanzarla hacia atrás, donde es recibida por el puñetazo del Noé grande, que le da en la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndola escupir sangre.

-¡¡¡GGGAAAAAHHH!!!! –Profiere la peliverde.

Allen por su lado, se ve obligado a estar evadiendo el ataque combinado de Sakura y Rami, cuyas bombas de materia oscura y cortes de espada son tantos y tan rápidos que no le permiten a Walker más que defenderse. Sin embargo, entre los ataques logra encontrar una abertura en el mismo instante en que el chico se arroja sobre él para intentar cortarlo horizontalmente, golpe que Allen elude moviéndose hacia atrás, amarrando su espada con las vendas de Clown Belt y aprovechando para lanzar un corte de Edge que obliga al muchacho a detenerse, segundo que Walker utiliza para atraer de nuevo la espada de exorcismo a su mano, lanzando un corte al pecho del joven Noé, quemándolo en el acto.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito de dolor. Allen se queda frío al comprobar que las palabras de Road eran ciertas. –_No pueden exorcizarlos… si lo intentan no harán más que lastimarlos._ –Es verdad... –Musita con horror. Desde lejos, el equipo de los cinco exorcista de élite, vistiendo sus uniformes blancos, vuela con sus alas extendidas mirando la batalla sin intenciones de participar. Magdalena es quien luce más impaciente por el resultado.

-Vamos, Road… haz que tú y tus Noés cumplan con su deber en esta obra.

-Y luego el diablo fue liberado para que hiciera de las suyas por mil años… -Recita Kain.

-Para que luego los ángeles lo detengan. –Termina la peliblanca. –Cumpliremos esas palabras al pie de la letra. En esa batalla los humanos no son necesarios… es su deber caer ahora.

-Uhm… a mí me gustaba mucho Allen Walker. –Se queja Basti, con el rostro ruborizado.

-A ti te gusta todo el mundo. –Le dice Ian.

-¡¡No te pregunté!! –Le reclama furiosa, volviéndose hacia él.

-Inútil… -Dice Hannah. En ese instante ven que el escudo de defensa proyectado por Stella cede ante los ataques, dejando el espacio para que dos chicos Noé más, con poderes de peleador, la intercepten en el aire. Uno le da una patada en el estómago y otro un golpe de martillo en la nuca, mandándola a estrellarse al piso. Kain instintivamente deja su posición junto a Magdalena y se dirige volando hacia el lugar de la batalla.

-Vaya, así que estas son las emociones humanas… -Se burla la peliblanca. Al mismo tiempo, Stella se logra poner de pie y elude dos golpes más de parte de los Noés peleadores, pero es golpeada de nuevo por el tirador de larga distancia, que le da en el hombro, rompiendo la tela del traje. La piel de su hombro y parte superior del pecho queda expuesta al aire luego del disparo.

-Uggh… -Profiere Stella, sosteniéndose por el dolor, pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando uno de los peleadores le da una patada en la barbilla, levantándola en el aire y permitiéndole a su compañero darle tres series de puñetazos, lanzándola hacia atrás, donde cae en una telaraña formada por otra niña Noé, dejando sus alas envueltas en el pegajoso material, deteniendo sus movimientos. -¡¡¡Nooo!!! –Grita al ver que los dos Noés que estaban lanzando bombas de materia oscura los han alcanzado y ahora la bombardean de frente, provocando otra explosión.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!!! –Grita Allen, asomándose a verla, pero no puede aproximarse porque Sakura le corta el camino con una bomba negra, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Mi poder como Noé me permite leer la mente… yo seré la mente de Legión una vez esté formada…

-¡¡¡AAARRRRR!!! –Grita Rami, aprovechando el momento de distracción y cortando a Walker por la espalda, quien deja escapar un grito de dolor al sentir el filo del arma cortar su piel.

-¡¡AAAAGGHHH!!!!

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Grita Lenalee, quien trata de volar a su lado, pero Serena se interpone en su camino.

- Nos volvemos a enfrentar, Lenalee Walker. –La saluda la rubia, quien prosigue a reventarle otra burbuja negra en la cara, permitiendo que el musculoso la tome por una pierna sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lanzándola furiosamente de cara contra el piso, rompiendo el asfalto.

-¡¡¡OOOOGGHHH!!!! –Se escucha el sonido expulsado por Lenalee. Serena le pone el pie en la cabeza y crea otra burbuja de materia oscura en su mano.

-No se como hiciste para que tu corazón ya no esté dañado, pero me encargaré de hacer que falle definitivamente… -Le dice mientras el ataque a punto de lanzarle crece de tamaño. Lenalee le dedica una mirada furiosa mientras el poder de su inocencia comienza a arremolinarse de nuevo a su alrededor, creando viento celeste que comienza a surgir de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Stella ha recibido los ataques de frente y su traje está un poco más roto, toda llena de raspones y moretones, apenas capaz de ponerse en pie.

-No pensé que esto sería tan difícil… pelear contra tantos Noés… -Se limpia la sangre de la boca, alcanzando a distinguir que el francotirador ha creado una concentración mayor de energía en la punta de la escopeta.

-Por orden de Road-sama vamos a matarte, exorcista. –Profiere el chico, dejando ir el ataque. Stella lo ve venir de frente e intenta moverse, pero su cuerpo no reacciona. Aterrada, cierra los ojos y se dispone a recibir el nuevo golpe.

-¡¡Kanda-san!! –Grita anhelando su presencia. En ese instante, la espalda de Kanda aparece frente a ella. Sus pupilas se contraen mientras observa al exorcista partir en dos el ataque lanzado por el miniNoé, protegiendo a su compañera del rayo de energía.- Kanda…-san… -Su expresión es de confusión y alegría al verlo aparecer.

-Che. Siempre teniendo que salvarte, brote de frijol. –Le dedica una mirada fría pero aliviada a la vez. Stella, de rodillas, no puede hacer más que admirar la imponente figura que ha aparecido para salvarla.

-Ohh… -Profiere Road al verlo llegar. –Vaya, vaya, pero si es el espadachín amargado. –Se asoma montada sobre Lero.

-Vine a terminar contigo y esos mutantes tuyos, maldita niña monstruo. –La amenaza con su espada. Road parece intimidarse pero luego levanta la cara en muestra de superioridad.

-No lo creo, señor exorcista. Dejaré que te diviertas a lo grande entonces… -Anuncia emocionada. Serena aún sigue con el pie sobre la cabeza de Lenalee, pero vuelve la mirada al escuchar a Road.

-¿¡Acaso vas a…!?

-Despierta… ¡¡Legión!! –Invoca aplaudiendo una vez. Un relámpago cae cerca, iluminando los rostros de todos. Kanda se preparar para luchar mientras el viento que anuncia el despertar de su oponente invade el área ante la sonrisa de la Noé de los sueños.

-¡Che! Será mejor que sea un oponente digno.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda se enfrenta a Legión, el Noé de la Anarquía, que ha aparecido gracias al experimento de Road, ante la presencia de los élite, que se muestran, pero se niegan a ayudar, y a Lilith, que observa con interés. La batalla que se desencadena tiene las consecuencias esperadas, dando pie al inicio de un cataclismo y una era de oscuridad. Los lobos de la oscuridad vuelven a perseguir a Allana mientras el escenario cambia de nuevo…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Legión

¡Trae la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

Oficina del director

-¡¡Director!!!! ¡¡¡Director!!!! –Sale Kanda tocando la puerta furiosamente. Saulen abre la puerta y se asoma.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡¡¿Qué clase de nueva técnica es esta que voy a hacer?!!

-¿Qué no te gusta? Pero es una muy buena…

-¡¿¡A qué clase de enfermo se le ocurre una técnica como "estocada de la linda Allana"?!! ¡¡¿EEHH??!!!

-Ese nombre lo decidimos entre Komui-san y yo. Quejas al departamento de quejas, aprovecha que hay nuevo personal. –Cierra la puerta.

-¡¡Ché!! ¡¡¡Reclamos!!! –Sale caminando furioso a la ventanilla de reclamos. La nueva encargada de departamento da un suspiro y se dispone a atenderlo. Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jejeje, bueno, este fue este cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, es todo por ahora. Si puedes deja tu comentario, nos vemos en el próximo. Kouhai, te debo tu op, te lo mando cuando lo tenga. Ahora si, hasta luego.


	19. Legión

19ª noche –**Legión**

-Así que Legión… -Murmura Kanda, nada impresionado. –Solo espero que sea un oponente digno. –Insiste mientras abanica con su espada hacia un lado, para limpiarla de la materia oscura que se impregnó en su hoja al cortar el ataque de los Neonoés. Le dedica una mirada superior a la Noé de los sueños, quien ha recuperado su actitud confiada, y le devuelve una sonrisa, mientras que Stella continúa sentada en el piso, temblando mientras mira con incredulidad al salvador que apareció de la nada en el instante que ella gritó tu nombre.

-Kanda-san… -Repite nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien, brote de frijol? –Pregunta sin volver a mirarla. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, la joven se pone de pie mientras se sujeta el codo, adolorida.

-Estoy bien. –Responde valiente.

-Aléjate de este lugar. –Le dice con voz seria. –Si no…

-¡¡HOLY COPYCAT, PROYECCIÓN… TIME RECORD!! –Invoca sobre sí la exorcista, haciendo que su copia del Time Record absorba todas sus heridas, dejándola como nueva. A Kanda se le infla la vena de la frente y vuelve a verla furioso. Road les dedica una mirada impaciente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¡Te dije que te alejaras de aquí!!

-Pelear a tu lado. –Responde en calma. –Eso es lo que pretendo. -Kanda aprieta los puños y hace cara de querer decirle algo, pero no sabe con qué palabras. Levanta las manos y hace como si apretara los dedos frente a ella, mostrándole el puño. Luego le da la espalda y enfrenta de nuevo a los Noés.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Kanda… -Profiere Lenalee, cuya cabeza aún está bajo el pie de Serena, siendo apretada contra el pavimento. Allen también está detenido por el chibiNoé de la Katana, que está empujando su espada contra la suya.

-_Kanda… _-Piensa Walker al verlo recién llegado. –_Eso quiere decir que tu inocencia también… _-Al pensar en eso es asaltado por imágenes sucesivas de Allana, las que hacen que sus ojos se llenen de confusión. –_Significa que Allana lo hizo…_

-Trae de una vez a ese tal superguerrero si es que de verdad quieres impresionarme. –Reta Kanda a Road, dando un paso más hacia delante. ¿O acaso me enfrentarás tu primero? ¿Así como enfrentaste a estos tres? –Se burla fijándose en las mangas rotas del traje de la malévola niña, enfureciéndola.

-Si tú me lo pides, no tengo más que complacerte, Kanda-kun… -Le hace una reverencia inclinándose y él frunce el seño mirándola con desprecio. –Que venga y que esparza nuestra semilla oscura por toda la tierra… -Se relame.

-Semilla oscura… -Repite Stella.

-Despierta… ¡¡Legión!! –Invoca la Noé. En ese momento, todos los Neonoés que estaban luchando con los exorcistas se paran en seco, y el símbolo de la estrella negra fraccionada aparece en las frentes de todos, dejando de atacar y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para gritar de dolor.

-Esto es… -Profiere Allen, viendo como sus oponentes parecen sufrir. Por su parte, Serena deja de atacar a Lenalee y se queda mirando espantada lo que su prima ha liberado, distinguiendo los veinte puntos de luz oscura alrededor del campo de batalla. Lenalee está por levantarse para continuar la batalla, pero ella le hace un gesto con la mano para detenerse.

-¿Eh? –Profiere la peliverde.

-Será mejor que no te pierdas esto, Lenalee Walker. –La invita con los ojos fijos en lo que sucede. Lenalee se levanta y al verlo también se queda sorprendida.

-Esto es…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡DETENGANLO, POR FAVOR!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Se escuchan los gritos de todos, que se transforman en ecos que retumban por toda la ciudad. Stella luce horrorizada, corre hacia delante, pero Kanda la detiene tomándola de la muñeca. Ella no lo mira.

-¡¡Detente!!! ¡¡Tú misma lo dijiste!! ¡¡son humanos!! –Le suplica Jaques.

-Si, lo eran, hasta hace un momento. –Corrige en tono tranquilo. Las pupilas de Stella se contraen, su piel palidece y su cuerpo tiembla mientras los niños y jóvenes convertidos en Noés comienzan a mostrar sus venas a través de su piel, al mismo tiempo que energía negra y roja comienza a envolverlos, como si los disolviera. En medio de todo, la joven Sakura es quien viene a pasos pequeños, caminando hasta llegar al centro de la plaza en que se encuentran. Sus ojos lucen color rubí intenso. Da una larga bocanada de aire y comienza a recitar.

-_Yo soy aquel que es todos_

_Soy quien trae la peste de la oscuridad_

_Y empapa corazones solitarios_

_Soy el símbolo de la muerte_

_Encerrado por siempre en la profundidad_

_Forjando de ella la venganza_

_Somos mil, y seremos más_

_Porque yo soy Legión._

De repente su rostro se convierte extiende en una sonrisa monstruosa, con ojos de bestia, y todo su poder de materia oscura se arremolina y comienza a girar a su alrededor. Todos los demás Neonoés pierden su forma y como energía pura son atraídos hacia ella, que se rodea del torbellino que hace que su figura desaparezca de la vista de todos, mientras las almas de sus compañeros siguen siendo devoradas.

-Sakura… -Escucha por un momento la voz de su novio, que también es absorbido. Una lágrima se convierte en locura, y su imagen de sí misma se pierde completamente.

-Road… ¿Qué has hecho? –Dice Serena, preocupada. Lenalee le dedica una mirada a su oponente, quien parece haber perdido todo deseo de seguir luchando. Allen ha llegado corriendo hasta el lugar del suceso, donde encuentra a Stella de rodillas de nuevo, mirando con tristeza el nacimiento del nuevo Noé, mientras Kanda parece esperar, preparándose para la pelea.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Le grita Walker. -¡¡Debemos hacer algo!!

-Escuchen, Brote de Habas, brote de frijol, yo me encargaré de este. Ustedes derroten a las dos niñitas malcriadas.

-¡¡No bromees!! ¡¡Debemos acabar con él antes de que termine de unirse!! –Grita el peliblanco preparándose para atacar, pero Stella se interpone en su camino y niega con la cabeza.

-¡¡No puedes, Allen!! ¡¡Ellos aún son humanos!! –Le grita. Allen se horroriza al darse cuenta de que Stella tiene razón. Retrocede unos pasos y blande su espada con ambas manos.

-En ese caso, debo ser yo quien pelee, Kanda. Mi inocencia y la de Stella son las únicas que pueden exorcizar el mal sin destruir al huésped. –Le explica muy serio. Ahora es Kanda quien muestra una sonrisa, confundiendo a sus dos amigos.

-Pobre, es tal la desesperación que se volvió loco… -Dice Stella limpiándose una lágrima.

-¡¡No estoy loco!! –Le grita el espadachín, enojado. Luego asiente y se abre paso entre los dos. Al haberles dado la espalda, se vuelve hacia ellos .

-En el instante en que Allana me dio su luz, ella me dijo "Haz que tu espada deslumbre al sol y corte las sombras de tu camino"

-¿Allana te dijo eso? De verdad se volvió loco… -Repite Stella, pero es interrumpida por un coscorrón por parte de Kanda.

-¡¡¡Auuu!!! –Se queja agarrándose el chichón.

-Allana… -Profiere Allen, sabiendo que Kanda dice la verdad. -Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con espada celestial?

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!... ¡¡MUGEN TENKEN!! (Mugen=Infinito, Ten=cielo, ken=espada, Mugen Tenken= Espada celestial Infinita) –Invoca Kanda, arremolinando energía de inocencia a su alrededor, la cual forma un círculo a sus pies del cual emerge viento celeste hacia arriba, haciendo ondular su cabello y ropa.

-Mugen Tenken… -La espada celestial infinita que le fue conferida al guerrero al que según la mitología japonesa, por Amateratsu, la diosa del sol, como una forma de decirle que aún siendo humano era capaz de alcanzar el cielo. –Explica Stella. La Mugen luce igual, pero su brillo es color celeste intenso, y la hoja de la espada ahora brilla por ambos lados, reluciendo sin que la luz se salga del contorno del arma.

-Sorprendente. –Comenta Allen. –Pero… -Se detiene al ver que la transformación de su oponente también ha terminado. Todos se ponen a la defensiva al ver que el torbellino se detiene y es empujado hacia atrás por una gran explosión de aire, moviendo los cabellos de todos.

-Ahí viene… -Murmura Kanda. El humo se despeja de golpe, como si la gravedad que emana del enemigo lo contrajera, formando con él una serie de anillos de humo que salen como ondas expansivas hacia arriba. Ante ellos ha aparecido un soldado con la mitad de la cara de Sakura, mientras la otra está cubierta por una máscara de teatro pícara. Una de sus manos es una espada gigante con filo de sierra y espinas montadas por el dorso, con varias hojas filosas que se amontonan como flores en la base de la muñeca. En la otra mano tiene un cañón como el de la antigua mano de Allen en su forma beta, pero más abultado y de boca más ancha. En su espalda tiene dos estructuras en forma de alas, pero hechas de alambre de púas mezclado con cartílagos. Más alto que Kanda, vestido con ropa negra intercalada con partes de armadura del mismo color. Su ojo amarillo reluce a través de la profunda ojera de su ojo, mientras refleja la cara de su oponente peliazul.

-Es… horroroso… -Profiere Lenalee, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras mira a la creación de Road. Serena no puede hacer más que asentir.

-Si lo ha invocado correctamente, se van a enfrentar a un oponente muy poderoso. –Le dice la rubia. –Pero esa no es su parte más temible…

-¿Ah no? –Le pregunta Lena, incrédula. -¿Qué más puede ser peor?

-… Su habilidad especial… -Un relámpago interrumpe sus palabras, iluminando las caras de ambas. Más cerca, en el lugar de la pelea, Legión luce impaciente de empezar a luchar, mientras Road, como su creadora, camina triunfante a su lado, poniéndose frente a los tres exorcistas.

-El poder de la anarquía saca la oscuridad de todo ser que se encuentre cerca de él. –Explica poniéndose las manos detrás de la espalda y recitando como si dijera la tarea en voz alta. –Trayendo la ira y el descontrol, este mundo se convertirá en un paraíso para nosotros. Convertiremos en Noés y en Akumas a toda la gente de este mundo, mi querido Allen. –Le dice haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Allen la escucha con atención, pero al momento siente una contracción en su pecho y retrocede unos pasos, se inclina hacia delante y se lleva la mano al pecho, igual que Stella.

-Esto es… aghh… -Profiere el peliblanco. Stella cae de rodillas de nuevo tapándose los oídos.

-¡No de nuevo! –Grita enojada. -¡¡No quiero!!

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Grita Lenalee, quien al ver lo que sucede, sale volando a alcanzarlos. Serena la deja irse sin oponer mayor resistencia.

-Esto sobrepasa tu parte en este plan, mi querida Road. –Musita en voz baja.

-¿¡Qué rayos les pasa?! –Pregunta Kanda mientras los mira ahogarse. -¡¡¿Qué les has hecho?!! –Inquiere apuntándole con su espada a Road.

-Lo acabo de explicar. –Insiste Road.- Oh, es verdad, Allen siempre dice que tu eres de lento aprendizaje. –Se burla haciendo una mueca.

-Habla de una vez.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Tanto Allen como Stella tienen la esencia de los Noés. La habilidad especial de mi Legión está multiplicando el efecto de la resonancia en por lo menos un mil por ciento. –Se relame. –Deben estar pasándolo muy difícil para evitar dejarse llevar por los instintos de su interior…

-¡¡Entonces lo que debo hacer es acabar con este sujeto!! –Infiere sin darle tiempo a responder, lanzándose con la espada al frente hacia el monstruo, que de inmediato lo identifica y se defiende moviendo su mano de espada para bloquear la de Kanda, repeliéndolo hacia arriba. Kanda es empujado sobre su cabeza y lanzado por el aire a varios metros de altura mientras da vueltas, sin embargo, rápidamente logra reincorporarse y juntando sus pies, da un pequeño golpe con su espada en las suelas de sus zapatos, creando una superficie parcial en la que se apoya para impulsarse hacia abajo a máxima velocidad, alcanzando de nuevo al monstruo en un instante, segundo en el que aprovecha para lanzar un corte lateral con la mano derecha, pero que igual es bloqueado. El espadachín aprovecha la fuerza del impacto para volar hacia atrás, girando en el aire abrazando sus piernas, hasta que logra caer de pie de nuevo frente a la criatura, empuñando su arma en ambas manos.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno. –Se burla Road. –Pero el mío es mucho mejor. Mientras luchan, Lenalee ha llegado al lado de Allen y Stella y está junto a ellos, protegiéndolos.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Le grita ella.

-¡¡Ni lo pienses!! –La detiene de un grito. –La verdadera lucha es la que luchas por ti mismo. Nada más importa.

-¿Por qué luchas tu solo? –Pregunta Legión. Su voz tiene muchos ecos y habla con una profunda y otra aguda a la vez. -¿Es acaso porque quieres proteger a tus amigos? Eso es…

-Olvidaba que Sakura podía leer la mente. –Comenta Road.

-¡¡Basta de palabrería!! –Grita el peliazul. -¡¡Mugen Tenken, Nigento!! –Su espada se convierte en dos y toma una en cada mano, unidas por la línea de inocencia que rodea el cuerpo del exorcista. Las hojas de las katanas van dejando de parecer de acero para verse como si fueran de cristal.

-Esas espadas… -Observa Lenalee, impresionada; sus manos siguen sobre Allen y Stella, que permanecen fuera de combate.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! –Grita Kanda lanzándose hacia Legión. Choca su espada derecha con la suya e intenta cortarlo con la izquierda, pero el enemigo se da cuenta e intenta darle con el cañón de su otra mano, disparo que Kanda se ve obligado a esquivar, que choca contra un edificio adyacente, volándolo en pedazos. Luego da un salto sobre sí mismo e intenta repetir la secuencia, pero de la espada de Legión salen disparadas las hojas agrupadas en la empuñadura del arma como si fueran estrellas ninja, algunas cortándole las mejillas y una que se le clava en el brazo izquierdo. Hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero lo ignora, aprovechando el espacio para asestar otro golpe, pero nuevamente es golpeado por el cañón, esta vez golpeándolo de frente.

-Muy lento, exorcista.

-¡¡Aaagghh!!! –Sale volando hacia atrás, con parte de la chaqueta destruida por el ataque, dejando al descubierto la piel de su hombro y brazo derecho.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Grita Lenalee.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Maus se remueve en su cama, golpeada por la fiebre mientras sueña con una imagen de Benji rodeado por los Noés, que parecen bailar a su alrededor mientras apuntan con sus manos hacia él, listos para matarlo. La visión llega a tope cuando el niño abre los ojos amarillos, mostrando una sonrisa larga.

-Mamá. –Profiere con voz monstruosa.

-¡¡¡Benji!!! –Se levanta agitada la pelirroja. Respira agotada, sosteniendo la sábana con sus manos mientras mira en todas direcciones, buscando algún responsable del sueño que acaba de tener. Ve al Comet Compass que está sobre el mueble de la enfermería y que aún permanece inerte, igual que la mayoría de inocencias dentro de la Orden. El reloj análogo de la pared sigue marcando la hora sin perder un segundo, mientras ella sigue el movimiento de la aguja con sus pupilas. Vuelve su mirada hacia el otro lado de la enfermería donde distingue a Lavi aún inconsciente. Le decida una mirada de tristeza antes de ver sus propias heridas. Retira las sábanas que la cubren y mira sus muslos vendados, aún sintiendo en ellos el ardor residual dejado por las balas de Jasdero. En ese momento escucha a dos buscadores que van conversando por el pasillo afuera de la habitación.

-¿Oíste? Kanda-dono recuperó las habilidades de su inocencia luego de ver a Allana-sama.

-¿Allana-sama? –Pregunta el otro.

-Escuché que ella es la razón de que las inocencias de Allen-dono y las demás no hayan desaparecido en primer lugar.

-Ohh, ¡pero eso es grandioso! ¿Quiere decir que Allana-sama puede hacer que vuelva el poder de las inocencias?

-No estoy seguro. Se sabe que solo el cubo podía tener inocencia, pero estos días han pasado cosas muy raras, y nadie sabe como funciona su don. Parece que es a su antojo… -Siguen hablando mientras sus voces se alejan. El cuerpo de Maus tiembla al escuchar las noticias.

-Allana… -Mira el Comet Compass. –Si me llevo a Allana, entonces podría… -Su voz en tono sugerente trata de convencerse a si misma. Se queda en silencio en la habitación por unos momentos.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

-¡¡¡Kanda!!! –Grita Lenalee al ver caer a Kanda sobre la calle, haciendo un pequeño cráter. Legión se levanta y le apunta con el cañón beta, reuniendo energía en su interior mientras con su ojo milimétrico apunta para no fallar. Road da un bostezo de aburrimiento y mueve la mano como aprobando que su mascota dispare. El Noé creado asiente y deja ir un rayo de energía concentrado de color amarillo que impacta directo en el cráter formado por el exorcista, creando una pared de luz que ilumina toda la ciudad. Al cabo de unos segundos, la luz se desvanece y se aprecia el sendero de devastación que dejó el arrastre del rayo a través de las calles y los edificios.

-Muy aburrido sin duda. No puedo creer que un chico así haya podido vencer a Skinn en aquellos años. –Comenta la Noé. Un leve cambio en el viento la interrumpe. Se apresura a bajar la cabeza para evitar que se la corte la espada de Kanda, que ha aparecido justo detrás de ella. Ya lleva el cabello suelto y tiene un poco de sangre en la frente. En sus ojos se distinguen las tres comas de las dimensiones.

-Tercera ilusión… Mugen Tenken ¡Sanshiki! –Anuncia el exorcista. Road se aleja dando vueltas alternando sus manos y pies para alejarse de él. Cuando se detiene, se examina el cabello y se da cuenta de que sí le cortó una de las puntas de triángulo de su pelo, lo que vuelve a enojarla.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que de verdad no están de humor el día de hoy. –Hace cara siniestra. –Esto vas a pagármelo con tu cabeza. –Le guiña un ojo. Legión se vuelve de nuevo hacia él y le lanza otro disparo de su cañón. Ya con el Sanshiki, Kanda logra moverse mucho más rápido, desplazándose de un lugar a otro para evitar todos los impactos lanzados por su oponente hasta que logra que él solo cree un círculo de explosiones a su alrededor, cortando la circunferencia que lo rodea y hundiendo ese pedazo de calle junto con él, haciéndolo salir de balance. Kanda aprovecha ese instante para lanzarse en su contra con sus dos espadas rebosantes de inocencia, lanzando un corte que él intenta detener con su mano de espada, pero que no logra parar debido a su falta de equilibrio. La espada se desliza hacia abajo y logra cortar un poco de su brazo, mientras con su otra espada encuentra una abertura y se la entierra de frente en el pecho. Luego la suelta y salta hacia atrás, dejando que la Mugen proyectada haga explosión dentro de su oponente mientras él sale rodando del círculo.

-¡¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el rugido de Legión en medio de la explosión de luz. Kanda proyecta de nuevo la segunda Nigento en su mano izquierda, disponiéndose a esperar a que enemigo se recupere.

-¿Lo lograste? –Pregunta Lenalee, que no deja de prestar atención a la batalla.

-No lo creo. –Responde Yuu, quien escupe un poco de sangre y luego se limpia la boca. –Esos sujetos nunca se mueren tan fácilmente.

-¡¡¡Y TIENES RAZÓN!!! –Le contesta el Noé monstruoso, que sale del fuego rodeado por sus alas de alambre, que lo rodean como si fuesen serpientes, y que de inmediato lanza hacia Kanda para intentar atravesarlo, así que él no tiene más que interponer sus espadas y comenzar a batear todos los ataques como si se tratasen de verdaderas bolas de béisbol, haciéndolo tan rápido que sus manos apenas son perceptibles a simple vista.

-¡¡Deberías intentar algo más difícil!! –Se burla el exorcista, consiguiendo dar un paso hacia delante mientras elude todos los ataques de los alambres de la espalda de Legión, ante la sorpresa de Road.

-Imposible… Legión debería ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier exorcista, aún de nivel general… ¿Será acaso verdad lo de esa niña? –De inmediato mira a Serena, que aún sigue observando la batalla desde el otro lugar. Aún desde la distancia, con una mirada, la Noé rubia entiende las órdenes de su prima; hace una pequeña reverencia y desaparece.

-¡¡Muere, exorcista!! –Le grita el monstruo aumentando la velocidad del ataque, pero Kanda también aumenta su nivel de contraataque, logrando devolver todos los impactos de vuelta hacia él. Luego de un momento, el Noé luce sorprendido y el exorcista confiado, respirando agitado.

-Es increíble… -Musita Lenalee. Mientras tanto, tanto Allen como Stella ya no pueden resistir el influjo de la energía de Legión y sus cuerpos comienzan a tomar la tonalidad gris, mientras sus ojos se desorbitan y comienzan a cambiar a amarillos. -¡¡¡Allen, Stella!!! –Les grita tratando de tranquilizarlos, inútilmente.

-¡¡Legión, atácalo con todo lo que tengas!! –Le ordena Road, señalando con el dedo. Éste se lanza de nuevo hacia Kanda, esta vez impactando su espada contra la de él en ofensiva, empujando al exorcista a apoyarse sobre la base de sus dos pies para poder resistir el peso del ataque, teniendo que valerse de sus dos espadas para evitar ser aplastado. Ambos tienen el rostro de estarse esforzando, pero Kanda luce ahora más agotado.

-Rayos… esto no me lo esperaba… -Musita mientras siente temblar sus piernas. –No tengo otra opción… Kaori… -Piensa en su hermana, y en cómo le sonrió cuando logró dominar la técnica en medio de aquel desierto. -¡¡¡CUARTA ILUSIÓN, Tenken Mugen RyuSenkei!!! –Invoca mientras aparece un ala de inocencia en cada mano de las Mugen Nigento, las que a su vez inundan de inocencia a su alrededor hasta formar una bola de energía celeste brillante alrededor de ambos, que gira rápidamente como un tornado de viento reluciente.

-¡¡EXORCISTA!!! –Grita el enemigo, pretendiendo aplastarlo. Los ojos de Kanda brillan más mientras su marca se extiende un poco más por su cuerpo y toda ella brilla del mismo color que su inocencia. En ese brevísimo instante, la figura semitransparente de la joven de cabello y vestido blanco que salió de Allana para dar poder al espadachín parece rodear su cuerpo, abrazándolo como si lo protegiera; luego desaparece.

-¡¡RYUSENKEI!! –Grita de nuevo Kanda. En la energía que los rodea comienzan a aparecer espadas hechas de inocencia. -¡¡SAN, YON, GO, ROKU, NANA, HACHI, KYUU, YUUGENTO!!! –Va invocando al tiempo que cada una va apareciendo. -¡¡Estocada del dragón celestial de las espadas infinitas!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! –Anuncia mientras el poder se condensa en cada una de las armas, moviéndose todas al mismo tiempo y atravesando todas el pecho y la espalda del enemigo. La esfera detiene su giro y hace una explosión de humo y viento que cubre de nuevo el campo de batalla. Cuando el humo se disipa, las doce espadas están clavadas en el monstruo mientras Kanda está de pie, enterrándole la última; sin embargo el también ha sido cortado por la espada del enemigo y tiene una herida que le atraviesa el pecho, y que hace que respire con dificultad. Road luce atónita de ver a su creación a merced del exorcista, cambiando su expresión a frustrada.

-¡¡Hagan lo que quieran!! –Agita la mano hacia un lado para abrir un portal de escape, por el cual atraviesa y desaparece. Kanda saca la espada del pecho de su oponente y la agita hacia un lado para limpiar la sangre, luego comienza a alejarse de él mientras la envaina, cuando se da cuenta de que el enemigo aún sigue moviéndose.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Le advierte Lenalee. Kanda se da la vuelta y mira con sorpresa que Legión se ha puesto de pie aún con todas las espadas clavadas en su interior.

-Exorcista… mi deber… ¡¡¡mi deber es!!! –Al gritar se oyen las voces de todos los individuos que lo forman a la vez, llenas de dolor.

-¡Tú deber es ser derrotado! –Se escucha una voz a la que le sigue el ataque de una hoz que corta el pecho del atacante, lanzándolo de espaldas hacia atrás. Kanda y Lenalee vuelven sus miradas hacia el lugar y ven que fue Kain quien hizo el ataque, y quien dio el grito fue Basti. Magdalena y los otros dos también están presentes.

-El equipo de élite… -Musita Lenalee, mirándolos recelosa. El rubio solo tiene ojos para Stella, a quien observa tirada en el piso, esforzándose por no convertirse en Noé, igual que Allen, a quien Lena sostiene entre sus brazos.

-Parece ser que se enfrentan a una situación desesperada, Kanda-san. –Lo saluda Magdalena, a quien Ian trae entre sus brazos, sentándola en una silla que materializa con sus manos. Kanda la mira con desprecio y no le dice nada.

-Lenalee, vámonos de este lugar; aquí ya no hay nada más que sabandijas indeseables. –Le dice mientras se acerca a Allen y se lo quita de los brazos. –Yo llevaré al brote de habas, tu lleva a Stella. –Le dice casi en tono de orden. Lenalee asiente y se apresura a ayudar a su amiga, a quien ayuda a pararse y luego carga sobre su espalda. Luego se vuelve de nuevo hacia los élite.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? –Niega con la cabeza. –Mejor dicho… ¿cómo es que ustedes aún pueden usar su inocencia? –Pregunta mirando la hoz de Kain.

-Los seres divinos por naturaleza son diferentes de los mundanos. –Explica Magdalena, con su tono superior acostumbrado. –Nosotros somos los que deberían preguntar cómo es posible que ustedes sean los que aún pueden usar la inocencia. –Le dice en tono acusador. –Si es que es eso realmente.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Contesta Lena, mirándola con ojos furiosos. Ambas se miran por un instante, no encontrando debilidad la una en la otra ni viceversa. –Nosotros podemos usar inocencia porque nuestra fuente es la misma que utiliza aquella cosa de la que ustedes han obtenido ese poder, con la diferencia de que la nuestra es legítima. –Le dice seria. –Nuestro poder… -Sus palabras se cortan como si dudara en revelar su secreto. Kain vuelve su mirada hacia ella y le da un asentimiento casi imperceptible; ella cierra los ojos y asiente. –Porque nuestro poder nos ha sido dado por el cielo mismo.

-¿Cielo? No me hagan reír.

-Dicen que los exorcistas son humanos elegidos por Dios para llevar su poder, y es cierto, pero yo les digo que aquellos que han nacido con el poder de Dios son los únicos dignos de llevarlo. Esos somos nosotros… los ángeles.

-¿Án… gel? –Profiere Allen, recobrando el sentido. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Ángeles, dices? Pensé que elegirías una palabra menos… virginal. –Se burla Kanda, volviendo la mirada hacia la derecha. Magdalena lo mira furiosa, igual que Basti. Hannah no se inmuta.

-Pues si no nos crees a nosotras, pregúntale a la virgen que llevas en los brazos. –Contraataca la peliblanca. –Tal vez a ella sí le creas su verdadera naturaleza. –Sugiere en tono casi venenoso. Las pupilas de los ojos de Kanda se contraen al escucharla, mientras sus dos ojos se fijan en la joven que Lenalee sostiene sobre su espalda, cuyos ojos también han comenzado a abrirse.

-Un… ¿ángel? –Pregunta el espadachín, incrédulo. -¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!! –Reclama molesto, ahora apuntándoles con su espada. Stella ha logrado escuchar las palabras de Magdalena, y su asombro es similar. Por un momento recuerda el momento de su muerte a manos de Lilith, donde una figura de ella misma envuelta en resplandor blanco la ayudó a no ser consumida por su Noé interior.

-Ángel… -Profiere débilmente. La lluvia empieza súbitamente sobre ellos, mojándolos con gotas largas y gruesas, que chocan violentamente contra el piso, mojándolos a todos.

-Los ángeles están más allá de los humanos porque son los agentes de Dios. Desde un principio los exorcistas solo existieron para que los que son como nosotros no tuvieran que ensuciarse las manos con asuntos tan mundanos como los llamados Noés que intentan reclamar esta tierra. –Prosigue Basti. –Pero como ustedes son taaan inútiles y el tal Conde nunca se muere, tuvimos que intervenir. –Finaliza sacándoles la lengua.

-Y ese Ángel que tú estás ensuciando ahora mismo con tus manos, también se ha manchado con esa oscuridad gracias a que ha vivido entre ustedes. –Reclama Kain, por primera vez mostrándose molesto, señalándolos con su arma. –Gracias a Sayoko Jaques y a Allen Walker… pero bueno, ahora me doy cuenta que también he de reclamarte a ti, Yuu Kanda. –Le dice en tono retador.

-Kanda es suficiente. –Lo corrige en tono cortante, mostrándole el filo de su espada. –Pero bueno, estoy dispuesto a que te cobres conmigo cuando quieras. –Le dice visiblemente deseoso de partirlo por la mitad. El rubio muestra intenciones similares.

-Kain. –Lo llama Hannah, como para hacerlo reaccionar. Éste se da la vuelta y asiente, retrocediendo un paso.

-Ya llegará nuestro momento.

-¿Siempre y cuando tus mujeres te den permiso? –Se burla de nuevo el espadachín.

-Stella… ¡Stella no es como ustedes! –Reclama Allen, aproximándose, ya recompuesto. -¡¡Ella es una humana como nosotros!!

-¿Tan humana como tú? –Pregunta Hannah. Sus palabras lo detienen, dejándolo sin saber qué decir, bajando la mirada.

-Allen Walker. –Lo llama Magdalena. –No se lo que es tu hija, pero definitivamente no es como nosotros. No es posible que algo divino que no ha venido de Dios exista en este mundo, es por eso que debo hacerla desaparecer. –Le dice con voz acusatoria y definitiva.

-Todo en este mundo… todo… viene del mismo lugar. –La corrige Walker. –Y siendo tú alguien que ha visto esa gloria, no entiendo cuando dices que hay quien tiene derecho a vivir y quien no. ¡Esa no es tu decisión! –Intenta dar otro paso pero parece desplomarse. Lenalee lo detiene aún llevando a Stella en su espalda. Kanda sigue protegiéndolos a los tres. Las palabras de Allen golpean a Magdalena, que vuelve a ser golpeada por los flashes incomprensibles. –_Ella servirá… es una copia hecha mezclando la sangre de ese chico que trajo el general con la inocencia… tendrá el poder de cien caídos en uno… tú no eres humana… eres un ángel…_ -Las voces van y vienen en su cabeza. Se enfurece y le dedica una mirada dura al exorcista.

-¡¡No hables de cosas que no puedes entender!!! ¡¡¡¡Stella es una de nosotros y vendrá con los de su clase!!! ¡¡¡Kain, Ian, traigan a Stella!!! –Les ordena casi cayéndose de su silla. Hannah rápidamente acude a ayudarla mientras Basti la observa con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Prestos a su orden, los dos ángeles comienza a avanzar blandiendo sus armas contra los exorcistas, que se preparan para defenderse. Allen activa de nuevo su Crown Clown y Kanda agita su espada para invocar las ilusiones de la Mugen.

-Había esperado esto mucho tiempo… -Murmura Kain, casi corriendo a encontrarse con Kanda.

-_No._ –Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Magdalena, al mismo tiempo que en su mente ve abrirse un par de ojos morados. La joven de vestido blanco está abrazándola en su interior, negando con la cabeza. _–No lo hagas… ellos no son diferentes…_

-¿Magdalena… -sama? –Le pregunta Basti, sintiendo el mismo calor invadir su mente. Kain e Ian lucen igual de horrorizados, lo mismo que Hannah. Stella también parece estar viendo la misma visión.

-_¿Podemos ser amigos, no?_ –Dice la dulcísima voz, que todos pueden escuchar. Luego se desvanece. Magdalena queda temblando mientras aprieta con todas sus fuerzas los lados de su silla.

-¿¡Quién!? ¡¡¿Quién rayos era ella?!!

-¡Magdalena-sama! –La llama Hannah, sosteniéndola de nuevo.

-¡¡Magdalena-sama!! ¿Quién… quién es esa persona que tanto se parece a usted? –Le pregunta Basti. Allen y Kanda los miran a todos sin entender lo que acaba de suceder, solo conscientes de que el par que iba a pelear con ellos parece ya no querer hacerlo.

-_Allen, puedo sentir que Stella está sufriendo._ –Le dice Lenalee a Allen por sus pensamientos. El peliblanco la mira de reojo y asiente.

¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! –Ahora la peliblanca se agarra los cabellos con las manos, con expresión desesperada. -¡¡¡Vámonos!!! ¡¡Vámonos ya!!!

-Vaya un ángel. –Se burla Kanda. Magdalena reacciona y los mira furiosamente, mientras Ian se retira y Kain lo sigue, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Stella.

-Esto lo vamos a arreglar. –Reta al peliazul. Kanda asiente determinado.

-Ustedes no pueden entender algo que es tan grande como el universo mismo… puede que ustedes tengan su poder de regreso, pero nunca será igual al nuestro. Aún están muy lejos de llegar al verdadero poder. –Les advierte Magdalena, recuperando la compostura un poco. -¡Stella Jaques vendrá con nosotros, y Allana Walker reclamará el lugar que le corresponde en el infierno como la aberración que es! ¡¡No lo olvides, Allen Walker!!

-No olvidaré tus palabras. –Corrige Allen. La peliblanca es cargada de nuevo por los brazos de su subordinado, quien se eleva al cielo extendiendo un par de alas blancas, lo mismo que Hannah. Basti toca su flauta en fa-mi-sol-la-si-do-sol-la-si-do, haciendo que el cuerpo aún con vida de Legión, que aún no se ha separado en sus componentes originales, se ponga de pie, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-A este grandote, yo haré… -Sonríe amenazante. –Que se vaya con nosotros. –Les sonríe. Mira a Allen y le lanza un beso soplado. Un par de alas doradas brotan de su espalda y también desaparece, seguida del Noé capturado. Solo queda Kain, que aún parece tener ganas de pelear.

-Ahora ya lo saben. Stella desde el principio fue una de nosotros, y es lo correcto que esté con los de su clase, y no con ustedes. Vendremos por ella cuando sea el momento. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

-¡¡Espera!! –Le grita Lenalee. -¿Un ángel no debería predicar el amor y la compasión? –Cuestiona con mirada y voz temblorosas.

-Los ángeles están para cumplir la obra de Dios, y esta es eliminar el mal de la tierra, aún si para ello debemos acabar con los humanos mismos.

-¡¡Eso es una tontería!! ¡¡Una cosa así no puede ser voluntad divina!!

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Le pregunta retador. –Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda. –Les dice a ellos, ignorando a Lenalee. –Que Stella esté lista para mi. –Extiende sus alas y desaparece ante sus ojos, dejando solo una leve brisa detrás suyo.

-Es más fácil que un ángel como tú se vaya al infierno antes de que eso pase. –Contesta Kanda, pero sus palabras ya no son oídas. Stella alcanzó a escuchar parte dela conversación, pero volvió a caer inconsciente. La lluvia los sigue mojando mientras intentan asimilar las verdades reveladas por sus oponentes en el último instante.

-Un ángel… Stella es un ángel… -Dice Allen. –Pero… -La cara de Sayoko viene a su mente. -¿Qué hay de su madre?

-Un híbrido, ¿quizás? –Propone Lenalee. –"Y los ángeles bajaron a la tierra, y tuvieron descendencia" –Cita la biblia. Los dos Walker miran confundidos a la joven pelinegra, pero es Kanda quien encierra más desesperación en su mirada.

-_Stella…_ -Piensa con inexplicable preocupación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Wales, Inglaterra

Una niña castaña vestida con un hermoso vestido negro adornado con motivos infantiles en plata y diamante está a la entrada del palacio Real acompañada de un niño pelirrojo de la misma edad, cuyos ojos parecen perdidos, y que viste un traje de caballero a su medida. Los dos llegan al encuentro de un guardia apostado la entrada principal, que junto con su compañero les cierran el paso con sus lanzas.

-¿Qué quieren, niños?

-Venimos a una entrevista con su Majestad la Reina. –Hace una reverencia la niña castaña. –Mi nombre es Lilith.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(Avance)

Lilith y Benji buscan a la Reina de Inglaterra para comenzar la invasión a gran escala aprovechando la falta de exorcistas. Por su parte, Magdalena es atormentada por recuerdos dolorosos y Kain sigue pensando en su propio amor. Mientras tanto, Allen y los demás regresan a la Orden, topándose con una noticia que no esperaban, mientras Allana está en los brazos de alguien que no puede pensar claramente, y Stella se enfrenta a su verdadera naturaleza, sin saber qué hacer, dejando a Kanda sin saber cómo tocar a un ángel…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Naturalmente inocente

¡Trae la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Omake)

Esta Stella en el juego de "cita a ciegas", donde el soltero 1 es Kanda, el 2 es Kain y el tres es Johnny. Lavi es quien está dirigiendo el programa, Allen tiene la cámara y Maus las luces. Lenalee está con Allana entre el público.

-Al soltero 1… ¿Si tuvieras que llevarme a comer a un restaurante de comida marroquí, que me pedirías de comer? –Pregunta coquetamente Stella.

-Soba.

-Elijo al número 1. –Le dice a Lavi.

-Pero aún no has escuchado a los demás… -Replica el pelirrojo.

-Es que se debe tener mucha clase para pedir Soba en un restaurante que no la sirve, ¿no lo cree?

-Bueno, si, supongo…

-¿Qué? ¿ya gané? ¿Qué gané? -Pregunta Kanda, asomándose por la cortina. Los otros dos concursantes se asoman molestos y se le avientan encima, comenzando a pelearse.

-Me parece que este juego se va a alargar un poco… -Anuncia Lavi. Stella da un suspiro y se toca la mejilla con la mano.

Se cierran las cortinas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tachán! Bueno, este fue el cap de hoy, ya me hacía falta poner una pelea de Kanda. Las cosas un poco más claras y todo sigue desenrollándose según lo previsto. Ohh, las cosas se ponen peligrosas…

Muchas gracias a Vicky, a Threenames y a vanita-chan por sumarse a la historia, espero que les siga gustando. Vanita-chan, espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho leyendo todo, jejeje… y por supuesto que vas en el siguiente omake, muchas gracias por tus palabras, solo dime que te gustaría hacer.

Dircray, eres muy observadora, ni yo mismo me fijé que cambié de frase con eso del comentario, pero bueno, son detalles importantes, supongo. Te agradezco tu apoyo constante. Suigin-san, ya oí la canción y me encantó, ¡muchas gracias!

Oh, y lo que pregunta Raymar sobre la joven Allana, también va mas adelante, jejeje… hablando de eso, hay nuevos dibujos actualizados cortesía de Emotion-9, ya están para que los vayan a ver al profile, ahí hay uno de Allana en su forma espiritual.

Bueno, creo que ya hablé mucho por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y deja tu comentario si tienes tiempo, jejeje… bueno, hasta pronto.


	20. Naturalmente inocente

20ª noche –**Naturalmente inocente**

Orden Oscura

Allen y los demás han regresado luego del combate contra Legión. Él y las dos mujeres están siendo atendidos en la enfermería mientras Kanda espera con los brazos cruzados afuera de ésta, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja, pensativo. Recuerda el instante en el que Magdalena y Kain revelaron la verdadera naturaleza de Stella, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-_Ella es un ángel, igual que nosotros. Estando a su lado no hace más que degradarse._

-Un ángel… ¡tonterías! –Niega Kanda, volviendo la cabeza, visiblemente enojado. Abre los ojos y echa un vistazo a través de la puerta, donde distingue que Stella está siendo atendida detrás de una cortina. Mira el uniforme de la joven que está en un depósito de aluminio mientras las enfermeras la revisan. –_Stella…_ -Piensa recordando el instante donde la salvó, y la mirada feliz que le dedicó en ese momento.

-_Kanda-san…_ -Parece que su voz resuena en sus oídos. Por un instante su impasible semblante se quiebra, dejando a la vista su preocupación por la joven. Sin pensarlo da un paso hacia el umbral de la enfermería, pero se detiene en el acto, recobrando el control de sus sentidos. Hace una cara de frustración, se da la vuelta y se aleja a pasos grandes.

-Tonterías… -Musita tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. En ese momento se cruza con Komui, cuyos suspicaces ojos perciben en un segundo la turbación que envuelve las facciones del exorcista, cruzando miradas con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar, Kanda-kun? –Inquiere con el tono determinante que lo caracteriza cuando se pone serio. El brillo de sus anteojos trasluce el reflejo de la cara del espadachín, cuyo rostro no parece estar con ganas de compartir ninguna información.

-Nada que te interese, Komui. –Le dice aparentando desinterés, intentando pasarlo, pero Komui vuelve a interponerse en su camino, mostrándose imponente, obligando a Kanda a retroceder un paso ante la presión del supervisor, lo que lo sorprende de sobremanera.

-¿Qué pasó en ese lugar, Kanda-kun? –Vuelve a preguntar. Kanda gruñe más intensamente y esta vez lo aparta con la mano.

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada que les interese! –Contesta furioso. Empuja a su jefe a un lado y se aleja por el pasillo. Komui se queda de pie, mirándolo irse.

-Kanda-kun… -Musita en voz baja. –En verdad estás preocupado…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-_¿Un hijo? ¿Es de verdad?_ –Le preguntó un hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes. La antigua guerrera de ojos rosados y cabello negro se abraza a sí misma y da un profundo suspiro, recordando el abrazo de aquel ser misterioso que aún cuaja en sus brazos desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Bastian… -Musita Sayoko, con voz casi imperceptible. Está junto a la ventana, contemplando la luna. Sus ojos son una mezcla de ira y melancolía. Su eterna compañera está sentada frente al piano de su habitación, con las manos sobre las teclas, pero parece no encontrar la inspiración para interpretar ninguna melodía. Su mirada está fija en el cuadro del niño castaño que está sobre el mueble, sus manos tiemblan de impaciencia, pero respira hondo para calmarse.

-¿Y qué te sucede a ti ahora? ¿Recordando días indeseables? –Le pregunta Helena. La madre de Stella le dedica una breve mirada y luego sigue contemplando la luna, cuya imagen redonda y brillante se refleja en sus pupilas rosas.

-Los días que nos llevaron hasta aquí. –La corrige ella. Luego su rostro se llena de culpa por un instante, poniéndose serio luego. –Puedo sentir su dolor… Stella ya se ha dado cuenta de la verdad.

-¿La verdad? –Responde en tono burlón. -¿Y cuál es la verdad, Sayoko? Nadie sabe ya lo que es eso. Ni siquiera yo… ni Lilith-sama, ni nadie… ¡¡¡Nadie!!! –Golpea el piano con las dos manos, sacando un ruido desafinado. La madre de Stella la mira con una superioridad muy parecida a la que la misma Magdalena hubiera usado.

-La verdad es que tú y yo lo hemos dado todo… mi hija, tu hijo, nuestras vidas… una felicidad humana… -Entrecierra la mirada como si recordara con arrepentimiento. –Todo… -Aprieta el puño de la mano derecha con tanta fuerza que se saca un poco de sangre. La mujer castaña se calma al ver la desesperación tan bien disimulada de su amiga.

-Hagámoslo ya, Sayoko. Comencemos a movernos. –Le propone con una serenidad que solo viene de la determinación que ha tomado. La pelinegra de cabello largo la mira con desconfianza, pero al cabo de unos segundos asiente.

-Movámonos entonces, y que todo el mundo se vaya al infierno.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Palacio Real - Londres, Inglaterra

-¿Lilith dices? –Pregunta la Reina, ante la noticia del guardia que trae noticias de la puerta. -¿Y quiere una audiencia? –Inquiere curiosa. Luce un vestido rojo postvictoriano adornado con bordados de oro, un peinado de rizos dorados sobre los que luce la corona del reino.

-Parecen ser solo un par de niños inofensivos. A mi parecer, su Majestad no debe prestar atención a ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto. –Le dice uno de los lores.

-Seré yo quien juzgue el buen o el mal gusto en el reino, mi señor. –Contesta en tono de reproche. El regañado hace una caravana y retrocede. –Hagan pasar a los dos pequeños. –Ordena con un movimiento de su cetro. Los dos porteros hacen una reverencia e inmediatamente abren las puertas del salón del trono. Tras ellas aparece Lilith, quien, adornada por un moño rojo sobre su largo cabello castaño, mira como las más dulce de las niñas a través de sus grandes ojos rojos. Su acompañante, el hijo de los Bookman, aún tiene la mirada perdida y parece responder solo a las órdenes dadas por la pequeña. Los dos niños caminan por la alfombra roja que conduce ante la presencia de la Reina, siendo observados por todos los miembros de la Corte, cuyos murmullos suben de volumen conforme ellos hacen el recorrido hasta llegar frente a su anfitriona, que hace un gesto cariñoso al ver a sus dos lindos huéspedes.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser que tenemos a dos visitantes muy distinguidos en esta ocasión, ¿no es así? ¿Quiénes son los que están frente a su Majestad la Reina en esta mañana? –Pregunta la soberana con toda la solemnidad que le permite el juego que ha comenzado con los chiquillos. Lilith se sujeta el vestido con las manos y hace una reverencia, imitado por su chaperón. Luego los dos se ponen de pie de nuevo. Ahora la mirada de la niña demonio es de desafío.

-Venimos a presentar nuestros respetos a la persona que dirige el pedazo de mundo sobre el que estamos parados. La Reina de Inglaterra es una sirvienta de Dios y como tal merece respeto y veneración entre los hombres. –Recita la jovencita; endulzando los oídos de la reina, que la escucha con suma atención.

-Eres una jovencita encantadora. –Comenta su Alteza Real. - ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Lilith, mi señora. Y él es mi caballero, Benjamin.

-Así que, Lilith y Benjamin, ¿vinieron a presentar sus respetos a su Reina?

-Si, su Majestad; y también a haceros una pregunta. –Le dice disimulando su impaciencia. La embobada emperatriz sigue con atención los movimientos de la chiquilla con la mirada, pero no capta ningún gesto negativo.

-Pregunta pues, que os concedo el permiso para hacerlo.

-… Su Majestad… la Orden Oscura depende del Vaticano, pero su vínculo con la Organización es a través de la Corona… ¿no es así? –Su voz cambia de dulce a astuta. La Reina se sorprende al oír mencionar una organización como la Orden Oscura de boca de una niña como ella.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Quién te habló de la Orden Oscura?

-Eso quiere decir, que quien controla la Corona, controla a la Rama Central de la Orden, que está en su país. –Se relame. De inmediato la Reina sale de su sorpresa y con un movimiento de mano atrae a todos los guardias al salón, donde amenazan a los niños con sus lanzas.

-¡Niña! No se cómo a tu tan corta edad hablas con tanto aplomo, ni como has obtenido esa información, pero… no puedo permitir que vayas por ahí diciendo lo que sabes. –Su rostro refleja confusión y duda al estar amenazando a un par de niños pequeños.

-Ohh, vaya… -Responde en tono burlón. –Joven Bookman, asegúrate de registrar todo esto… -Vuelve a relamerse. De repente la sombra demoniaca sale de la espalda de Lilith; manchando de sangre las paredes casi inmediatamente, ante la mirada horrorizada de la Reina.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –Se oye un grito, seguido del sonido de carne atravesada. Como fue ordenado, los ojos de Benji registran cada detalle.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Miranda viene con un biberón y la bolsa de las cosas de Allana colgando del hombro, caminando hacia su habitación. Ella se ha encargado del cuidado de la niña desde que empezó la emergencia de Legión, ya que Kaori parecía no estar completamente preparada para el trabajo. La castaña por su parte luce muy feliz de estar a cargo del cuidado de su sobrina, lo que se evidencia por la dulce sonrisa que lleva en su rostro.

-Espero que Allana-chan tenga muchas ganas de comer… -Comenta mientras llega al piso correspondiente, topándose con que la puerta de la habitación de Allana está medio abierta. -¿Ara? ¿alguien visitando a esta hora? –Pregunta extrañada. Se apresura a correr hasta la entrada, asomando la mirada por la abertura que deja ver el interior, topándose con que Maus, aún vestida con ropa de la enfermería, está cargando entre sus brazos a la bebé.

-Eres una niña muy buena… muy linda… Allana… -Habla de forma casi incoherente, pero con voz feliz.

-¿Maus… -san? –Pregunta Miranda, impactada de ver el cuadro. Maus levanta la mirada de ojos confundidos y observa a la castaña, que por un segundo se horroriza al ver la actitud de la pelirroja. -¿Estás bien, Maus-san?

-Ohh, mira, Allana-chan, es tu tía Miranda… -Le hace un cariño en la nariz, el cual le hace cosquillas a la niña, que se sacude con las manos. Sin embargo, incluso Allana puede sentir que hay algo que no está bien en lo que está haciendo la persona que la sostiene; sus grandes ojos no brillan con su usual alegría. Miranda se aproxima un poco más, vacilante, ya que la pelirroja tiene toda la facha de alguien que no está bien.

-Maus-san, yo venía a darle de comer a Allana-chan, porque ya es la hora. –Le explica tímida y cortésmente. -¿Me la podrías dar? Si no come a la hora, Komui se enojará conmigo. –Dice mostrándole el biberón. Maus la mira haciendo un gesto con el cuello hacia la derecha, mirando de nuevo a Allana entre sus brazos. Se queda en silencio por varios segundos.

-¿Sabes? Allana tiene el poder para revivir las inocencias muertas, y tal vez sea capaz de hacer muchas más cosas… ¿crees que pueda también revivir la mía? –Su tono de sicótica pone todavía más nerviosa a Miranda.

-Seguramente que si, pero es mejor que Komui haga una investigación sobre eso para garantizar que es seguro para todos. Maus-san, si me puedes dar a Allana-chan ahora…

-¡¿Por qué?! – Responde furiosa. Miranda deja de avanzar y la mira preocupada. -¿Es porque no soy capaz de cuidar a un niño? ¿¡Es acaso porque dejé que me quitaran a mi hijo de las manos?! –Grita mirando hacia un cuadro de la pared, sin siquiera mirar a Miranda, lo que la asusta aún más. Allana siente el movimiento brusco de los brazos de la bookgirl y comienza a llorar, cortando la plática y llenando el salón del sonido de sus quejas. Miranda mira fijamente los ojos de Maus mientras una gota de sudor se desliza desde su frente hasta su barbilla, cayendo luego de ésta en un movimiento vertical hasta el piso.

-Maus-san, la bebé… -Insiste Miranda, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol y atreviéndose a dar un paso más hacia delante. Maus reacciona como un animal acechado, toma a Allana contra su cuerpo y retrocede sobre la silla. –_Debo hacer algo, si Allana se le cae de los brazos o algo, sería terrible… _-Piensa la castaña. En ese instante se abre la puerta detrás de ellas, a través de la cual viene entrando la hermana de Kanda.

-Miranda-san, venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda con… -Sus palabras se cortan al ver la escena. -¿Sucede algo?

-¡Kaori-san! –Grita la castaña. De inmediato Kaori se pone en guardia, distrayendo la atención de Maus. Miranda se da cuenta de su distracción y aprovecha para lanzarse de frente a ella en un movimiento horizontal, con el cual le quita a Allana de los brazos y cae de cara al piso, sosteniendo a la bebé en el aire. Antes de que la pelirroja reacciona, la joven espadachina corre hasta ella y con un movimiento de autodefensa la inmoviliza contra el piso.

-¡Te tengo! –Le grita mientras le contramina la cara contra la alfombra.

-Au… -Profiere Miranda, con ojos de espiral. Allana ha dejado de llorar y ahora luce tranquila en los brazos de su tía. Maus está llorando frustrada sin que la joven Kanda la deje moverse ni un milímetro. La castaña se pone de pie y arrulla a la bebé de cabellos casi completamente blancos. –Tranquila, ya pasó, todo estará bien, Allana-chan… -Le dice con voz suave; Allana parece tranquilizarse con sus palabras, cierra los ojos e inconscientemente la abraza con lo que le alcanzan sus bracitos para hacerlo. Miranda corresponde el gesto con la mirada tierna. –Si alguna vez tengo un hijo, quiero que sea como tú… -Dice en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, de repente se ve rodeada de la luz blanca que los demás en su momento han experimentado, sorprendiéndose. -¿¿EHH?? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ¡¡Allana-chan!! –La mira buscando una explicación, pero se topa con que quien la abraza ya no es la bebé Allana, sino su forma espiritual, que tiene sus brazos rodeando su cuello, abrazándola con el cariño de un familiar. Acerca su boca a su oído y le dice unas palabras que tampoco alcanzan a escucharse, pero que se ve que de inmediato la conmueven, haciendo que derrame un par de lágrimas. Un segundo después, todo está como antes. La bebé Allana está dormida ya, y toda ella tiembla de nerviosismo.

-¡¡Miranda-san!! –Le dice Kaori. -¡Tu brazo! –Le indica con un movimiento de cabeza. Miranda mira su brazo derecho y mira su Time Record que se ha materializado en él, con la inocencia activada.

-Eh… -Su emoción no la deja reaccionar, pero luego cae en cuenta de lo que está viendo y reacciona. -¡¿¿EEEEHHH??!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-

Los ojos de Allen se abren de golpe. Al despertarse, se ve a sí mismo dentro del mundo destruido de sus sueños, frente al lago que refleja la luna gigantesca sobre su superficie cristalina. Se sienta sobre el suelo y mira a su alrededor, sorprendido.

-Estoy aquí de nuevo… -Profiere mientras se pone de pie. Al instante detecta la presencia de alguien a su derecha y se voltea rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el payaso que habita el lugar, el cual lo mira con la única cara que tiene, la sonriente.

-Estoy aquí de nuevo. –Se presenta el exorcista.

-Eres tú… -Responde el payaso con la voz profunda de Mana.

-¿Y a qué he venido? –Le pregunta caminando hasta la orilla del lago y mirando el paisaje muerto a su alrededor.

-A buscar respuestas… Respuestas que solo pueden encontrarse buscando en la puerta correcta. –Le dice casi estoico su interlocutor. Allen le dedica una mirada de extrañeza, pero asiente.

-¿Y las encontraré en este lugar?

-Juzga por ti mismo si lo harás. -Reta mientras vuelve la mirada hacia unas ruinas al suroeste, donde está Lenalee de pie sobre una pared, mirando algo que, por su expresión, le parece espantoso.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita al verla. Sale corriendo a su lado, dejando al payaso a sus espaldas sin prestarle mayor atención. Este solo lo mira alejarse sin intentar detenerlo.

-Solo aquel con derecho a la verdad no busca revelarla. Sin duda este tesoro es tuyo, Allen… -Profiere sin que nadie lo oiga. De repente, detrás suyo, aparece de nuevo la figura de la joven que ha estado intentando irrumpir en la dimensión. –Tú de nuevo… -La reconoce con decepción.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Sigue gritando Allen, finalmente llegando a su lado. Su esposa sigue mirando fijamente hacia abajo, sorprendida. -¿¡Qué está pasando, Lenalee!? ¿Qué estás…? –Su pregunta se detiene al ver que ante ellos está Leverrier, tirado en el piso en medio de un círculo de piedras, atado de pies y manos con cadenas a pilares que están alrededor. Lenalee reconoce en su posición la misma que él usó en ella cuando la atraparon al intentar huir de la Orden cuando era niña.

-Allen Walker… -Le dice Leverrier con voz suplicante. Luce como si hubiese pasado años en ese lugar, su ropa andrajosa, cabello despeinado y largo, con la barba crecida y los ojos desesperados. -¡¡Ayúdame, por favor!!

-¿Leverrier…-san…? –Pregunta Allen, sin una pista de la presencia de Leverrier en ese lugar. La temblorosa mano de Lenalee busca desesperadamente sujetar la de Allen, apretándola fuerte en cuanto la encuentra. Allen también hace lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar al inspector.

-¡¡Ayúdenme, por favor!! ¡¡No se desde hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí, pero he pasado aquí mucho, mucho tiempo!!! –Vuelve a suplicar. Allen le dedica una mirada a Lenalee buscando su aprobación; ella asiente y Allen, soltándole la mano, baja hasta donde se encuentra el hombre atado. Sin embargo, cuando intenta tocar las cadenas, una onda de energía lo repele y lo manda disparado hacia atrás, estrellándolo de espaldas contra un muro.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Le grita Lenalee corriendo a ayudarlo.

-Estoy bien, Lenalee… -Responde haciendo un gesto confiado. Ella hace una sonrisa ante eso.

-No es posible… -Profiere el inspector, decepcionado. –Todo es culpa de esa maldita niña… ¡¡AAAR!!!! –Gruñe intentando zafarse de nuevo, pero es frenado por las mismas descargas eléctricas que sacudieron a Allen hace un momento. -¡¡¡AAAAGGGHHH!!! ¡¡¡Maldita seas, Magdalena Allistair!!! –La maldición a ese nombre sorprende a la pareja.

-¿Magdalena?

-¿Acaso alguien te dio permiso de hablar, inútil humano? –Los interrumpe la voz de Magdalena. Los dos vuelven la mirada hacia ella, sorprendidos de verla en ese lugar.

-Tú… -Profiere Allen, extrañado. –Se supone que a este lugar…

-A este lugar solo pueden entrar el destructor del tiempo, su escudo y su espada. Conozco las reglas, Allen Walker. –Le dice en actitud altanera. Lo que más sorprende a los exorcistas es que la pequeña joven está de pie.

-Allen, algo no está bien… -Le dice Lenalee. –Siempre que hemos llegado a este lugar, nunca hemos tenido una percepción tan clara de la realidad como hoy… es como si este fuera un mundo real…

-Y es cierto. –Contesta su enemiga, habiéndola escuchado sin dificultad. –Para nosotros, este mundo es tan real como el que les corresponde a ustedes los humanos.

-Ohh, lo olvidaba, tú no eres humana. –Se burla la peliverde, retándola.

-¿Te refieres a que este mundo…?

-Si ustedes pueden estar aquí como cualquiera de nosotros, es solo por la conexión que tú heredaste de aquel que habita este lugar. ¡Este lugar que encierra los secretos de la Creación!

-¿Secretos de…

-… la Creación? –Pregunta la pareja. Magdalena entrecierra la mirada y comienza a flotar en el aire, materializando en su mano una espada de inocencia como la de Allen, pero dorada.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! –Grita súbitamente lanzándose a atacarlo, cortando con la espada el muro sobre el cual estaban de pie. Ambos saltan hacia los lados, Lenalee invocando sus botas y Allen cubriéndose en su capa blanca. A Magdalena la cubre su capa morada brillante y su antifaz le cubre los ojos.

-Su inocencia… en verdad es muy parecida a la de Allen… -Profiere Lena. Magdalena sale como un rayo disparada a chocar de nuevo contra Walker, que saca su propia espada y la estrella contra la suya, haciéndola retroceder un poco, pero ella extiende sus alas, vuela hacia arriba y choca de nuevo su arma contra la de él, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, lanzándolo a estrellarse de nuevo contra las ruinas. -¡¡Allen!! –Grita Lena, tratando de acercarse, pero la peliblanca aparece frente a ella y le lanza un corte de energía dorada, el cual se ve obligada a patear con ambos pies para evitar que la aplaste, desviándolo para estrellarse contra unos árboles muertos que están detrás del lago. Magdalena aprovecha para atacar de frente a Lenalee, quien levanta la pierna y choca su bota contra la espada de su enemiga, lanzando chispas doradas y celestes, ambas presionando sin ceder. Sin embargo, Allen logra reponerse y se interpone entre ambas, repeliendo a Magdalena con un corte de su espada. Los dos exorcistas se preparan para seguir el asalto, pero la peliblanca desvanece su inocencia y baja los brazos. Tanto Allen como Lenalee se sorprenden al ver el movimiento.

-Aún no es la hora de nuestra pelea, Allen Walker. El día que te venza demostraré que yo soy mejor que tú… que siempre lo he sido. –Levanta la mirada y sus ojos furiosos se fijan en los de Allen. -¡Demostraremos que los ángeles son los únicos elegidos por Dios, y que una niña que nació como una muñeca puede ser el más poderoso de los ángeles! –Le grita con odio. Luego desaparece. Allen comienza a respirar agitado, así que Lenalee lo toma entre sus brazos y ayudados por sus botas descienden a la tierra, cerca de donde Leverrier sigue encadenado.

-¿Qué rayos es ella? –Pregunta Lenalee al aire, mientras Allen sigue con la mirada en el cielo luego de verla desaparecer.

-Ella es un ángel… -Explica Leverrier, alzando la voz. Los Walker vuelven sus rostros hacia él al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijeron. ¿Tú sabes algo? –Pregunta Allen.

-Desgraciadamente sí… Magdalena Allistair efectivamente es un ángel, pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no nació como uno. Ella… -Mira a Allen como si sintiera vergüenza. –Ella ni siquiera nació como humana… -Respira con dificultad. –Ella… ella fue el prototipo de exorcista artificial… creada a partir de una muestra obtenida por alguien compatible con la inocencia…

-¿Te refieres a que es como la hija de un exorcista?

-No, no… es más como la copia de uno… una copia modificada para obtener obediencia y orden, pero que derivó en la creación de un ángel en la sala de un laboratorio…

-Un ángel… la copia de un exorcista…

-Copiamos al exorcista que de acuerdo con el general Cross, tendría la llave para el fin de la guerra, pero a mi criterio no podríamos confiar en que estaría siempre de nuestro lado. Es por eso que tomamos la muestra del niño que el general encontró un día en medio de un cementerio, tomándolo como su alumno para ser exorcista…

Los ojos de Allen se desorbitan ante la revelación, mientras Lenalee se horroriza.

-¡¡¡¿Estás diciendo que…?!!! –Se corta sin atreverse a pronunciarlo.

-Y de una costilla del hombre, creó a la mujer… -Se burla Leverrier, ya sin interés por su situación.

-No… eso no es posible… -Profiere Allen, retrocediendo un paso. La mano de Lenalee lo detiene sujetando la suya con fuerza. Aplica la suficiente como para evitar que Allen deje de retroceder.

-Tranquilo, Allen… -Se tira hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos. Allen luce furioso, pero el abrazo de Lenalee logra calmarlo. Sin embargo, la dimensión en la que se encuentran comienza a cerrarse. Walker logra ver de lejos al payaso que los observa desaparecer, pero que sabe que pronto estarán de regreso.

-Mana…

Todo queda en oscuridad. Instantes después, Allen abre los ojos, está acostado en la cama de la enfermería. Ve que Lenalee está en la cama junto a la suya, acostada boca abajo, pero con la cara hacia un lado, mirándolo.

-Lenalee… -Repite nervioso. –Eso fue…

-Lo que haya sido. –Responde ella. –Lo enfrentaremos juntos. Todo estará bien. –Le dice con voz dulce y tranquilizadora, la voz que tanto necesita para no perderse a sí mismo como humano. Una lágrima se escapa por sus ojos, lo que hace que una también salga por los de ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda está en una de las terrazas de la Orden, mirando la luna llena. Está vestido con un uniforme limpio, llevando siempre su espada en el cinturón. El viento de la noche sopla refrescante, calmando el sentimiento de intranquilidad del espadachín. En ese momento, una joven vestida con bata de dormir irrumpe en el cuadro, asomándose por la puerta.

-Kanda…-san… -Pronuncia tímidamente su nombre. Kanda vuelve ligeramente la cabeza y distingue a Stella, cuyas heridas están ya recuperadas, y que luce hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, la cual hace brillar la sencilla tela de la bata que lleva.

-Brote de frijol… ¿no deberías estar descansando? –Pregunta desviando la mirada de ella. Stella mira hacia abajo y deja escapar un ajá de asentimiento.

-No podía dormir. Estos días han pasado muchas cosas, y quería preguntarte tu opinión… -Le dice mientras delicadamente camina hasta la baranda donde Kanda está apoyado. El espadachín no puede hacer sino contemplar la belleza de la joven que se acerca a él, incapaz de reaccionar adecuadamente, y sin la certeza de si debería hacerlo o no.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijeron esos sujetos? –Pregunta tratando de mantenerse en el tema.

-En parte. Yo siempre me he sentido muy humana. –Se ruboriza un poco. –Es decir, me refiero a que puedo sentir, reír, llorar, a veces me duele el estómago y me dan nervios muchas cosas…

-Eso lo se, Stella. –Responde con su sequedad habitual. Sin embargo, al ver la confusión de su amiga, intenta ir un poco más allá. –Un ángel puede ser un humano siempre y cuando haga el bien a los demás… supongo.

-Kanda-san… -Le dedica una sonrisa, la cual lo pone nervioso. –Sin embargo… -Se pone seria de nuevo. –Ellos dijeron que…

-No importa lo que nadie te diga. Tú eres lo que tú quieres ser. –Se ve firme en su posición. –Si sientes que eres humana, entonces lo eres. No hay más que eso. Lo que tú hagas con tu vida no es algo que dependa de tu nacimiento, de tus padres, o de nadie. Solo depende de ti misma, de nadie más.

Las palabras de Kanda, sin bien cubiertas de su tono indiferente acostumbrado, conmueven a Stella, que comienza a llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a abrazar al exorcista, en silencio. Kanda siente su cálido abrazo como algo que hubiera necesitado por mucho tiempo, sintiendo nostalgia y emoción a la vez, las cuales no sabe cómo expresar.

-Stella, yo… -Profiere sintiendo el latir del corazón del pecho de la joven contra el suyo. –_Es humana… sea como sea, lo eres…_ -Piensa decidido a creerlo. Stella levanta su rostro, rosado por las lágrimas que acaba de derramar, con las mejillas encarnadas y los ojos grandes y húmedos, mirándolo fijamente.

-_Quiero… yo quiero ser humana… siempre serlo… para ti…_ -Piensa mientras examina el rostro del exorcista, que de repente se ve confrontado por la cascada de sentimientos que ella descarga en él. Finalmente Kanda mueve la mano y acaricia con ella el de repente tan delicado rostro de Stella, que como una niña se siente protegida entre sus brazos. Por un segundo no quiere pensar en nada, ni en exorcistas, ni akumas, ni ángeles ni demonios. –Kanda-san… -Casi por instinto, se para de puntillas y acerca sus labios a los de Kanda, que baja un poco la cabeza y también acerca su rostro al de él.

-_Stella, yo solo quiero… que tú… seas feliz._ –Realiza finalmente el peliazul. Dejando de lado su frialdad, se deja llevar por el cariño que irradia la joven frente a él, juntando sus labios con los suyos y fundiéndolos en un largo beso, que luego avanza en un abrazo correspondido por ambos, que se quedan así, iluminados por la luz de la luna.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Lilith tiene el reino bajo su poder, lo que le permite prepararse para su próxima jugada, igual que Magdalena y su equipo, que deciden apoderarse de la comandancia. Allen y Stella están preocupados, así que los exorcistas se reúnen a investigar sobre los ángeles, siendo Cross quien relata una historia sobre su juventud, mientras el equipo del Conde hace sus propias jugadas.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Causa y efecto

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(Omake)

Saulen y Komui están esperando en primera fila en el puerto de desembarque del crucero donde se fueron Lenalee y Allana, los dos lucen muy emocionados. En ese momento llega la oficial Vanita-chan junto con Chaoji, que viene con su traje de marinero.

-¿Are? ¿Y el barco?

-Hubo un desperfecto técnico y el barco se ha atrasado. Este hombre se ha ofrecido a llevarlos a encontrarse con él si gustan. –Explica la oficial.

-¡¡Ossu!! –Saluda Chaoji.

-¿A que hora nos vamos? –Preguntan los dos, ya subidos en la lancha de Chaoji. Llega Stella y les da un fajo de billetes a Vanita y a Chaoji.

-Ya saben que hacer. –Le brillan los ojos malvadamente. Los dos inocentes pasajeros lucen muy emocionados.

+-+-+-+-+--+-++

¡Tachan! Listo, este fue el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Vanita-chan, ya saliste en el omake, ya veré si sales más seguido. Es verdad, tengo que ver si incluyo de nuevo a las lectoras habituales en alguna aventura, pero bueno, eso ya veremos.

Muchas gracias a Haru-chan93 por unirte a la historia, me alegra que te guste, y te agradezco mucho por las sugerencias de las canciones, a mi también me gusta mucho Uverworld y High and Mighty color. Y Dircray, respecto a tu pregunta del tiempo para hacer el cap, ¿quién necesita dormir? Jejeje… bueno, la verdad es que lo hago los viernes y sábados por la noche, supongo que ya es mi horario establecido. Aunque a veces también lo acabo el domingo en la mañana.

Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora. Jejeje, no olvides dejar tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el cap, hasta luego.


	21. Causa y efecto

Nuevo op porque ya me lo pidieron, jejeje… la canción de Izayoi la voy a dejar para más adelante, porque, como dice Suigin-san, está bien triste. Las que me propuso haru-chan también van, solo las de Pride y Re-sublimity no porque ya las usé en otro fic. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo.

Tema de apertura – Just Break the limit! (UVERworld)

_omoi tsuduke kokoro ni egai ta kanae tai hyaku no PEIJI _

La luna se transparenta en el atardecer. Stella con un cuaderno entre los brazos, sopla el viento y se lleva una página

_I believe hontou no shouhai wa kitto _

Mira hacia arriba y ve la página que se convierte en una pluma y se eleva al cielo

_soko ni arun da_

Salen las letras de D. Gray-man

_takaku houri nageta NOOTO _

Allen mirando una vieja página manuscrita. Helena tras él, en las sombras

_tamatama hiraita PEIJI ni_

Lenalee sujetando a Allana entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados

_futo omoitsuku koto zenbu_

Stella de espaldas a Kanda, que la mira alejarse

_kaite mita nda_

De la espalda de Stella salen dos alas

kininaru wadai

Magdalena y los élite con sus inocencias activadas mirando hacia el frente

_Hatsukoi_

Road chupando una paleta rodeada del resto de Noés, con la sombra del Conde tras ellos

_hoshii mono_

Lilith tomada de la mano con Benji

_sonkei suru hito no kotoba _

Allen y Lenalee giran de espaldas del uno al otro, se alejan y en medio sale Allana en su forma espiritual

_koko ja ienai you na koto made_

Una toma hacia delante de Lavi sin el parche, cubriéndose el ojo con la mano; Maus sentada a sus pies, con la mirada perdida.

_tonikaku iroiro kaita _

Desde arriba se ve que ambos están en medio del símbolo de Lilith.

_souiya itsuka mo _

La orden al fondo, sale una imagen de Kaori con una flor en las manos

_futoi PEN de yume_

Se cambia por una de Sarubi nerviosa y Link, que la mira con desconfianza

_o kurikaeshi kaiteta na_

Miranda a punto de tirarle el café encima a Komui

_omoi tsuduke kokoro _

Allana rodea de todos los exorcistas, su frente brilla y una onda se expande a todos, que activan sus inocencias

_ni egai ta kanae tai hyaku no PEIJI_

Allen sosteniendo la Crown Clown con ambas manos lanza un ataque que es bloqueado por Kain, de mirada furiosa

_akirame ta kazu to yabure ta_

Lenalee se mueve como mariposa en el aire chocando sus pies contra las proyecciones de Hannah

_kazu wa onaji datta_

Stella que va a ser atacada por Road con sus conos, pero Kanda se interpone con su Mugen de cristal, partiéndolos de tajo

_sono umaku ikanakatta keiken_

Magdalena intenta cortar a Tykki con su espada dorada, pero se detiene con ganas de llorar. Tykki la mira serio.

_ga hiki dashi ta deeta wa_

Lavi con dos martillos, saca el círculo de símbolos, los golpea con ambos y saca un dragón de agua y uno de fuego con los que ataca a Basti e Ian

_akirame nakatta kazu_

Maus se enfrenta a Lilith con su yoyo entre las manos. Los ojos de Benji recuperan el color y lanza un grito de horror

_to kanatta kazu mo _

La frente de Allana brilla de Nuevo con la cruz de inocencia

_onaji tte koto shoumei shita_

Se transparenta su imagen espiritual y luego vuelve a ser la niña que sonríe en los brazos de sus padres.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

21ª noche – **Causa y efecto**

Orden Oscura

Stella está en su habitación, acostada sobre la cama y abrazando una almohada contra su pecho y boca. Intenta dormir, pero no puede conciliar el sueño, solo recuerda una y otra vez el momento del primer beso de su vida, recibido de los labios de Kanda. Nuevamente sus mejillas se ruborizan y vuelve a girar sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos para recordarlo, llena de emoción.

-Kanda-san… -Profiere con voz dulce y ansiosa. –Kanda… -Se fuerza a quitar el sufijo de su nombre, mirando hacia el techo. -¿Se molestará si le digo solo Kanda a secas? Siempre que Lavi-san le habla le dice Yuu… -Se detiene y se sienta sobre la cama, sobresaltada. -¿¡Yuu!? –Se pone aún más colorada. -¿Debería decirle Yuu? –Abraza con más fuerza la almohada. Mira hacia la derecha y ve sobre su mueble un muñeco de peluche que Kanda ganó para ella en el festival de la ciudad cuando acompañaron a Allen y Lenalee al juego de la boda, cinco años atrás. –Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos… -Luego mira junto al peluche y ve una fotografía de ella rodeada de sus amigos, donde ella tiene a Allen del brazo derecho y Lenalee del izquierdo, las dos celosas la una de la otra. Kanda también sale en la foto al lado de ella, pero no evidencia más emoción que su indiferencia de siempre. –Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces.

-_Tu destino es estar con él. Estar junto al amor que ha trascendido el tiempo y el espacio._ –La voz de la Noé de su interior resuena en sus oídos. Su sonrisa se borra cuando recuerda las complicaciones que rodean su vida en este momento.

-Noé… -Susurra por lo bajo. Recuerda el instante de su muerte, cuando la Noé quiso tomar el control, pero una figura blanca le impidió hacerlo, dándole una segunda oportunidad de vida.

-_Este es el tiempo de ella… es su decisión… -_Le dijo aquellas palabras antes de mandarla de vuelta.

_-Eres un ángel. _–Recuerda las frías palabras de Magdalena.

-_Ella no puede ser un ángel… ¡¡eso es una tontería!!_ –Escucha de nuevo la negación de Kanda. Un estremecimiento la invade, seguido de una fría incertidumbre que la obliga a abrazarse. –_Eres humana… _-Sus palabras de repente tienen doble filo. La seguridad que sentía hasta este momento se diluye al sacar sus propias conjeturas.

-Kanda… el no me querrá si resulto no ser humana… -Reflexiona temerosa. De nuevo recuerda el instante de su beso. –_No importan tus padres, ni lo que pasó antes. Solo tú eres quien decide quien eres_. –Yo… lo que yo quiero es… -Se ve de nuevo abrazada junto con él. –Solo quiero estar a su lado… Se sienta sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Encoge las piernas contra ella y las rodea con sus brazos, topando la frente con las rodillas y quedándose en silencio, iluminada solo por una tenue vela de la habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! –Grita Kanda mientras le da una patada a un saco de golpear. Le da tan fuerte que hace que la cadena se mueva hasta chocar con el techo, para luego volver a caer a su posición original, dando vueltas como un péndulo. El exorcista le da otro puñetazo, volviendo a balancearla y dejando algunas brillantes gotas de sudor en el aire al hacerlo. Se detiene un instante y luego arremete contra el saco con una serie de golpes sucesivos, dejando en ellos toda la ira que siente al no comprender los sentimientos que siguen flotando como mariposas en su interior. -¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Recuerda el rostro de Stella, sonriéndole. -¡¡¡AAAAAHH!! –Da tres puñetazos más y en su mente se dibuja de nuevo la imagen de ella bañada por la luz de la luna. -¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!! –Da un golpe más, que finalmente hace explotar el saco, esparciendo la arena de su interior en todas direcciones. El espadachín se queda con el puño en la misma posición luego de dar el golpe, respirando agitadamente. Detrás de él se escuchan los pasos de alguien aproximándose.

-Fiu… tenía mucho tiempo de no verte desquitarte de esa forma con los instrumentos de ejercicio que todos usamos. –Comenta una conocida voz. Kanda voltea a verlo y se topa con Lavi, quien va caminando apoyado en una muleta, aún con un vendaje en el pecho; sus cabellos cayendo sobre su frente y su pierna aún cojeando un poco.

-Conejo. –Lo identifica el peliazul, de pie en el mismo lugar. Lavi le dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia y se adelanta un poco.

-¿Tan preocupado estabas por mí, Yuu? –Se burla tocando con la mano la cadena que ahora solo sostiene la bolsa vacía. Kanda toma una toalla que está en una mesa cercana y se limpia la cara con ella mientras se sienta en una banca continua. El pelirrojo lo mira como si hubiera identificado su situación, sorprendido al mismo tiempo de la conjetura realizada.

-Deberías ir a ver a tu mujer, dicen que no ha estado bien últimamente. –Le sugiere su amigo, tratando de distraerlo de fijarse en él. Surge efecto, ya que Lavi de repente se turba al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Maus? –Pregunta extrañado. Había visto siempre a Maus como la mujer mas ecuánime del universo. -¿Está bien?

-Me dijo Kaori que la encontraron con el retoño de habas en los brazos, arrullándola mientras le suplicaba que le devolviera a tu hijo. –Le dice más hablador que de costumbre. La cara de Lavi se vuelve de preocupación, pero no se va sin antes acercarse más a Kanda para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, a lo que el espadachín responde con una mirada de extrañeza.

-Es sobre Stella, ¿no? –Inquiere con cierta complicidad. Kanda se colorea de rojo al escucharlo, de inmediato sacudiéndose su mano de encima.

-Eso no es algo que te interese.

-Ohh… entonces sí es con Stella. –Levanta la ceja, sin tanta emoción como al principio.

-… Si cuentas algo, te aseguro que entonces sí voy a despedazarte. –Lo amenaza con tono serio, pero amable a la vez, como si toda su agresión hubiera sido consumida con los golpes que acaba de dejar en el saco destrozado.

-Iré a ver a Maus ahora, pero asegúrate de contarme luego. Nadie en toda la Orden Oscura tiene más experiencia en mujeres que yo. –Le dice en un tono lleno de confianza, pero marcado por tristeza.

-¡Ja! ¿Preguntarte a ti? Para eso mejor le pregunto directo al Brote de Habas. –Le dice con tono superior.

-¿O sea que tienes dudas sobre tu relación con ella? –Inquiere de nuevo con voz pícara.

-¡Deja ya de molestar! –Se pone de pie y le hace una mirada furiosa. Lavi da un suspiro y luego lo mira con ojos de amigo. Kanda reconoce su expresión, lo cual hace que deje de amenazarlo.

-Solo haz lo que tu corazón te diga. –Le aconseja con voz leve. Profiere una leve risa y levanta la cara. –En las cosas del corazón, pensar no sirve para nada. Por lo menos no a mí. –Se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse. –Aunque claro, tú eres Yuu, Yuu es Yuu.

-No me llames por mi nombre. –Contesta sin que logre escucharlo. Al irse, Kanda se da la vuelta y mira de nuevo el campo de ejercicios. Contempla el reloj que marca la una de la mañana. Han pasado solo tres horas desde que dio su primer beso.

-Alguien como yo no debería preocuparse por eso… -Respira hondo y decide irse a su habitación, aún recordando a cada momento el dulce sabor de los labios de Stella al contacto con los suyos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ciudad del Vaticano

-El equipo de exorcistas de élite dirigido por Magdalena Allistair solicita audiencia con la Comandancia General. –Anuncia un guardia suizo. Las puertas de la cámara de los comandantes se abren de par en par, dejando la vía libre para que los cinco ángeles hagan su entrada. Magdalena, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la entrada se formaba, abre sus ojos rojos y contempla con impaciencia el contenido del salón. Su silla es empujada por Ian, mientras Kain y Basti avanzan a sus costados, con Hannah vigilando la retaguardia. Caminan por un sendero cubierto por una alfombra roja, sobre la que cae la única luz fuerte del lugar. Al llegar hasta el centro del salón, se dan cuenta de que la disposición de los balcones de los comandantes es de forma circular, de tal forma que parecen rodear su formación.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu audiencia, Magdalena Allistair, hija adoptiva del duque de Allistair, exorcista de élite? –Se escucha la voz de uno de ellos. Magdalena parece molestarse ante su presentación tan detallada.

-He venido a traerles un mensaje de parte del cielo. –Les dice sin más rodeos. Un murmullo de voces se eleva al pronunciar ella esas palabras.

-¿Del cielo, dices?

-Del cielo. –Responde más firme. Al decir esto, deja que las alas de su espalda broten, mostrándose blancas y majestuosas a sus lados. –Un mensaje que dice que los humanos han hecho lo que han podido contra la materia oscura, pero que no es suficiente. El cubo de inocencia que les fue entregado ha sido destruido y ahora son solo un grupo de existencias que claman por evitar su propia extinción.

-¡Tiene alas! –Se oye la voz de uno.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-¡Debe ser una broma!

-¡¿La inocencia ha sido destruida?!

-¿¡Acaso Dios ya no confía en nosotros?! –Se oyen los comentarios por toda la sala. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Basti. Kain sigue serio, escuchando todas las reacciones.

-Es por eso que Dios ha enviado a sus ángeles a hacer el trabajo que ustedes, los humanos, no han podido hacer. –Prosigue la peliblanca.

-¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho!? ¿Acaso estás diciendo…?

-Somos ángeles. Nosotros estamos en un nivel diferente a los humanos… nuestra "inocencia" es algo que va mucho más allá… es una conexión directa con la línea celeste. Es por eso que nosotros… -Se detiene para dejar que cada uno de sus compañeros active su inocencia. Kain su hoz, Ian sus chacos, Hannah sus espadas proyectadas y Basti su flauta, cada una de ellas brillando de color blanco intenso.

-Son… ángeles… -Profiere otro. Los otros cuatro élites también extienden sus alas para dejar que todo el mundo los contemple. Magdalena hace un asentimiento de seguridad, lo cual termina de convencer a todos los comandantes.

-¡Un momento! –Interrumpe uno, de voz más anciana. -¡Esa no puede ser la voluntad de Dios! ¡Si son ángeles, deberán recordar lo que Bastian Jaques…!

-¡¡Silencio!! –Grita la peliblanca. –Ese hereje está fuera de discusión. Lo importante ahora es que los humanos ya no son necesarios como portadores de inocencia. Si nosotros estamos aquí, entonces la voluntad del cielo es que los humanos no tengan ningún pacto con la inocencia que solo le corresponde a Dios y a sus ayudantes.

-¿¡Es esa la volunta de Dios, o tu voluntad, niña blasfema!? –Le reclama de nuevo el mismo anciano. Magdalena lo mira furiosa y de inmediato es atacado por una onda de presión que lo estrella contra la pared que está tras él.

-Bastian… Jaques… -Murmura Link, que escucha toda la conversación escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de la cámara. –Jaques… -Recuerda haber leído los informes de la Orden. –Stella Jaques… -También se le viene a la mente otro expediente. –Una vieja exorcista… Sayoko Jaques…

-¡¡Acabas de atacar a un sirviente de Dios!! –Le reclama el presidente del Consejo. El violento ángel le hace una mirada de amenaza y de inmediato lo hace guardar silencio.

-Cualquiera que se oponga a la voluntad de un Ser Celestial terminará de la misma forma. Tenemos el poder del cielo, y eso nos da la autoridad para actuar en su nombre. –Repite más calmada. –Los humanos ya no son necesarios en la guerra, por lo menos, aquellos que no se unan a nuestra causa.

-Pero… si los humanos no pueden usar ya inocencia, ¿Qué bien les podemos hacer?

-La era de los exorcistas ha terminado. –Entrecierra los ojos, recordando a Allana. –Pero nosotros podemos darles el poder para que cualquiera pueda usar la fuerza de la fuente. Ian. –Llama a su subordinado. De inmediato el peliazul se acerca y les muestra una especie de cápsula llena de brillo celeste. –Esta es la llave del triunfo sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Esto es la inocencia para los elegidos por los ángeles. –Sonríe sombría. –Pero al obtenerla deberán cumplir la voluntad del Cielo… -Dice con emoción casi maligna.

-¿Y cuál es esa voluntad? –Pregunta con temor.

-El fin de los exorcistas. –Sonríe triunfante. –La Orden Oscura debe acabar con sus exorcistas para obtener un poder superior al suyo ahora que ellos han blasfemado al usar a una niña humana para obtener el poder divino. ¡Los exorcistas de la rama central deben ser exterminados! ¡no podemos permitir que haya no uno, sino dos seres que tienen tanto el poder oscuro como el claro. Allen Walker, Stella Jaques, pero sobre todo, Allana Walker deben morir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Sarubi, que también ya se ha recuperado parcialmente de sus heridas, se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Bookman, temblando nerviosa, queriendo entrar a disculparse, pero sin atreverse. Su mano se levanta hasta acercarse a la madera de la puerta para golpearla, pero en seguida la retira y retrocede un paso.

-Nunca van a perdonarme… nadie va a hacerlo… -Murmura mientras se aleja, apoyándose en la pared contraria a la puerta. En ese momento llega Lavi, que a pesar de venir caminando con su muleta, no ha hecho ningún ruido. Los ojos de la joven china vuelven a verlo con una mirada asustada, a la que él responde con una actitud calmada y expresión pacífica.

-Veo que también te dieron de alta, Saru-chan. –Comenta con una sonrisa. Sarubi intenta responder, pero solo guarda silencio por un momento. El Bookman entiende la situación y da un suspiro, hasta que finalmente la joven se atreve a hablar.

-Lavi-san, yo… -Intenta decir, pero Lavi no la deja continuar.

-Hay ocasiones en las que nos vemos en situaciones que no deseamos estar. De hecho, ser exorcistas nos obliga mucho a eso. –Explica en tono comprensivo. –Si sientes que tienes algo por lo cual debes disculparte, entonces hazlo, pero no tengas temor de hacerlo. –Su expresión se torna un poco severa. Sarubi lo mira tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. –Somos una familia, Saru-chan. –Dice como si tratase de convencerse a sí mismo de ese hecho.

-¿Aunque haya sido mi culpa que los Noés se liberaran? –Contesta con remordimiento y sarcasmo a la vez. Lavi hace expresión sorprendida, pero de inmediato recupera el control sobre sí mismo.

-Aún si así fue. –Vuelve a decirle. –No lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, eso es seguro. –Luego comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. –Bueno, habla en voz alta hacia arriba, si yo fuera tú iría a que me examinaran que es lo que hay de malo en mi cerebro que me hizo hacer una cosa así. –Intenta ser divertido e indiferente.

-Pero, Benji… -Insiste ella.

-Sarubi. –La interrumpe más serio. –No gano nada con odiarte. No quiero hacerlo, así que deja de estarme obligando. –Dice con una mirada fría, dejándola sin palabras. El Bookman entra a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Ciertamente… -Murmura para sí misma. –No quiero que me odies… -Recuerda el tiempo cuando estaba con Lilith, nuevamente a Allen y Lenalee tendiéndole la mano. –Si esta es mi familia, entonces me disculparé apropiadamente. –Dice con más determinación, producto de las palabras de Lavi. Este al entrar a su habitación se encuentra con Maus durmiendo sobre la cama con el cabello suelto y desarreglado, aún vestida con la misma ropa que anduvo puesta en el día. Sus ojos se ven hinchados y por sus mejillas hay rastros de haber llorado mucho. Él se aproxima a ella, se sienta a su lado, deja la muleta de lado junto al mueble de la cama y le acaricia el rostro.

-Perdóname. –Susurra en voz baja.

En otra habitación, Lenalee se encuentra dormida entre los brazos de Allen. Su expresión es agotada, pero tranquila. El monitor de la habitación de Allana que Komui instaló en la de ellos sigue sin emitir ningún sonido de novedad. Walker sigue despierto, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, aún reflexionando sobre las palabras que escuchó durante el enfrentamiento con Magdalena en el mundo destruido.

-_Ella es una copia tuya, Allen Walker… una copia que trascendió para obtener un poder mayor que el tuyo… una copia que se dañó en el proceso…_ -Las palabras de Leverrier lo impactaron. –Si es así, entonces, quiere decir que mi maestro… -Musita pensando en Cross. –Quiere decir que él sabía lo que hicieron…

-_¡¡Cuando finalmente nos enfrentemos, seré yo quien pruebe ser la elegida, no tu!! ¡¡¡no tú!!!_ –Le gritó ella en ese momento. Allen da un suspiro de incertidumbre, cuando de repente siente la piel de Lenalee rozarse contra la suya de nuevo. Vuelve sus ojos hacia ella y mira que su esposa también está mirándolo, comprensiva.

-¿Aún estás preocupado por lo de hoy? –Le pregunta con cierta preocupación en la voz, pero intentando parecer optimista.

-Lenalee, perdóname, no quise despertarte. –Se disculpa Allen acariciando el cabello de la joven mujer con su rasposa mano negra, una mano que Lenalee está acostumbrada a sentir, y que ama verdaderamente. Ella intercepta su mano y la lleva hasta su mejilla, dándole un beso en la palma al hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si lo estoy. –Se incorpora a sentarse. Lenalee también hace lo mismo, sin soltar su mano.

-¿En verdad crees que tu maestro sabía sobre lo que Leverrier dijo? –Le pregunta ya más despierta. Su cabello suelto cae sobre sus hombros y espalda, cubriéndolos de su sedosa textura; el tirante derecho de su camisón está caído, dejándole a Allen ver la piel de su hombro desnudo.

-¿Cómo?... Oh, por un momento lo olvidé. –Se sonríe al recordar que aún puede escuchar sus pensamientos. Lenalee también le dedica una leve sonrisa, pero luego ambos bajan la mirada. –Si es así, entonces el sabe de la existencia de Magdalena. –Infiere uniendo los cabos.

-Allen. –Lo llama ella. –Ambos sabemos que en la Orden Oscura todo el mundo sabe más de lo que dice saber, así que no sería de sorprenderse si el General Cross de verdad está implicado. –Expone convencida. Allen sabe que tiene razón y asiente.

-Entonces debemos buscarlo para que nos diga todo lo que sabe. –Le urge impaciente. Lenalee asiente, siempre dispuesta a seguirlo.

-Debemos buscarlo antes de que se vaya. Mi hermano dice que tiene planeado salir de la sede para mañana por la tarde. –Luego le da un poco de risa y se corrige. –Quiero decir, hoy por la tarde. –Mira el reloj que marca la una y treinta.

-¿Entonces por qué no me preguntan de una vez? –La puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe, dejando ver la figura de Cross delineada por la luz del exterior, deslumbrando los ojos de los dos exorcistas.

-¡¿Maestro?! –Pregunta Allen, entrecerrando los ojos para poder identificarlo. En eso ve que tiene una botella en la mano. –Si, si es mi maestro… -Identifica sin duda alguna. En eso Lenalee se da cuenta de que aún está casi para enseñar el pecho, así que rápidamente se cubre con la cobija, ruborizada.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!? –se queja mirándolo enojada. Allen también parece molesto.

-No es de buena educación irrumpir así en los cuartos de la gente. –Le dice en tono de regaño. Cross escucha como si no le importara y da unos pasos hacia adelante. Lenalee se abraza a Allen sin soltar la cobija. Cross inclina el cuerpo hacia delante y les habla en voz baja.

-Hay cosas que no pueden discutirse en público. –Les guiña un ojo. En ese instante se da cuenta de que Stella está parada en el umbral, detrás de él.

-Solo con las personas implicadas, ¿no es así? –Corrige la pelinegra.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba irrumpir en tu cuarto para ver si te encontraba en paños incluso menores que los de Lenalee. –Se burla volviendo a verla, pero su rostro no admite chiste alguno, por lo que Cross da un suspiro y se rasca la cabeza. –Lenalee lo escucha con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Pero… ¿por qué tan de repente? –Pregunta de nuevo Allen.

-Por cierta información de último minuto que hemos obtenido. –Señala de nuevo la puerta. Detrás de Stella está Link, que luce agotado, como si hubiera pasado problemas para llegar hasta la Orden.

-¿¡Link!? –Lo reconoce Allen, sorprendido. –No me digas que vienes a ser mi escolta de nuevo… -Mira a Lenalee y hace una cara de decepción. Link lo mira con su estoicismo regular, tratando de ignorarlo. Al cabo de un segundo su paciencia se termina.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡¿Acaso crees que habría hecho un viaje tan peligroso por una tarea tan horrible como esa?!!

-Oye, oye, tranquilo. –Le dice Cross, calmando con la mano.

-¿Qué es tanto alboroto? –Interrumpe Kanda, que venía a su habitación y al ver tanta gente, se asomó a ver.

-¡Yuu-k…!! ¡¡Kanda!! ¡¡Digo, Kanda-san!! –Le dice Stella, ruborizada. Kanda también se sonroja al verla, buscando de inmediato algún lugar al cual huir, lo mismo que ella, que no sabe a donde ponerse. En ese momento el espadachín ve a Link y deduce que debe ser algo serio.

-¿¡Podrían salir todos de nuestra habitación!? –Grita Lenalee. -¡Esto es invasión de la privacidad!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arca Negra

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, Conde. –Termina de explicar Road, excusándose por haber perdido a Legión frente a los exorcistas. El Conde está acariciando a Lulubel en su forma de gato mientras la escucha hablar.

-Vaya, vaya. Quien iba a decir que esa hija de Allen Walker en verdad podía revivir inocencia… -Su aura luce llena de violencia. –No es bueno que un ser así exista en este mundo…

-Conde… -Repite Road, al verlo tan enojado.

-Pero bueno, no te preocupes. Lilith está llevando a cabo su plan, y los enviados del Cielo también están haciendo su parte. Todo está resultando tal y como se esperaría, mi querida Road. –Le explica volviendo a sonreír. Serena, que está escuchando la conversación detrás de una pared, se sorprende al ver el rápido cambio de ánimo del Conde.

-¿Los exorcistas blancos? –Inquiere la Noé. –Pensé que eran peores que los exorcistas.

-Road, Road. En este mundo la gente siempre sabe más de lo que dice saber, y siempre tiene intenciones que van más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista. Puede que nosotros estemos siendo usados por ellos, o ellos por nosotros, mientras haya muerte y nazcan más akumas, por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Eso es verdad. –Sonríe Road. –Supongo que será mejor ver como siguen su curso las cosas. –Dice disponiéndose a descansar.

-Ohh, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora, mi Road.

-¿Y entonces?

-Tú sigue actuando por tu propia cuenta. Hay un nuevo bando que había estado inactivo y que ahora está a punto de hacer su entrada en esta obra.

-¿Un nuevo bando? –Se trepa sobre el Conde, obligando a Lulubel a bajarse de él. -¿De quién se trata?

-De las responsables de que toda esta locura se liberara. –Recuerda con satisfacción.

-¡Cuenta, vamos, cuenta! –Dice con emoción la más vieja Noé. El Conde niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-Ya lo verás con tus ojos, Road. –Sonríe de nuevo. La imagen se traslapa a Blavatski y Sayoko, que están en un carruaje en rumbo hacia Inglaterra. –El principio y el fin siempre son el mismo. –Termina de reflexionar el Milenario. Road lo escucha sin comprender bien sus palabras.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Magdalena se ha retirado a descansar a un salón dentro de las instalaciones de la comandancia general, luego de conseguir tener el control completo de la Orden Oscura. Las puertas se cierran tras ella, encendiéndose al mismo tiempo las luces del a habitación. Al hacerlo, revelan que en su interior hay un hombre a quien ella ya conoce, que fuma un cigarro y la espera con una mirada tranquila.

-Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita.

-Tykki… -Lo reconoce pronunciando su nombre con un tono mezclado de alegría e indignación. -¿¡Qué haces en este lugar!? Tú… un Noé…

-Un Noé a quien tú quieras ver desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? –Se acerca a ella, inclinándose junto a su silla de ruedas para acercar su cara a la suya, luego de tirar el cigarro al piso. La cercanía de su rostro ruboriza a la peliblanca, que no puede hacer más que volver el rostro hacia un lado.

-Vaya, pero si incluso alguien tan pálida como tú aún puede sonrojarse. –Se burla mientras examina el definido contorno de su rostro. –Eres realmente hermosa, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Basta! –Se hace para atrás apoyada de las ruedas. Tykki se pone de pie e intenta seguirla. Magdalena se desespera al sentir esos sentimientos confusos en su interior, lo mira furiosamente y se prepara para combatir, ante la sorpresa del Noe del Placer.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, EMPRESS JOKER!! –Invoca su capa lila brillante a su alrededor y empuña su espada dorada en la mano. Tykki da un suspiro y forma las tease en sus manos.

-Definitivamente eres la mujer más difícil de conquistar que he conocido. –Luego sonríe para si. –Pero me gustan los retos…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Stella están reunidos en la biblioteca de la Orden junto con Link y Cross. El general termina de fumarse un cigarro y luego les dedica a todos una mirada de tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

-Porque son las dos de la mañana y tu irrumpiste en nuestra habitación para decirnos algo importante. –Dice Allen, con ojeras en los ojos. –Maestro, ¿qué sabes tú sobre Magdalena Allistair?

-Vaya, sabía que preguntarías. –Dice en tono de burla.

-¡Por supuesto! –Insiste Allen, molesto. Lenalee pone sus manos sobre él tratando de calmarlo. De inmediato Walker responde al estímulo de su esposa.

-Les hablaré de eso, pero eso implica que también debo tocar un tema que ni a ti ni a Stella Jaques les caerá en gracia. –Les dice mirando a Stella, que se queda expectante y nerviosa. Sin pensarlo le toma la mano a Kanda, que por reflejo intenta quitarla, pero se fuerza a no hacerlo, ruborizado. Lenalee se percata de eso y abre unos grandes ojos de sorpresa.

-¿De qué se trata, maestro? –Pregunta Stella.

-De tus padres. –Dice ya más serio. El silencio y la sorpresa embargan la habitación. Allen se queda helado, mientras Stella recuerda de nuevo a la fría mujer que la transformó en lo que es ahora.

-Mis padres… -Pronuncia la pelinegra.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+--++-

(Avance)

Una historia es relatada mientras dos ejércitos se preparan para atacar la Orden Oscura, mientras Road hace su propio plan junto con Lilith para capturar a Allana y quitarle su poder a los exorcistas. Magdalena y Tykki se enfrentan, con una batalla de final inesperado, mientras se revela el pasado de una niña solitaria y un niño abandonado en la nieve…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Padres

¡Lucha por la salvación delas almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++

(Omake)

El crucero finalmente ha llegado, y Lenalee baja de él cargando a Allana, con Allen caminando tras ellas. Sin embargo, no hay nadie para recibirlos.

-¿Are? Es extraño, mi hermano dijo que estaría aquí… -Dice Lenalee. En eso llega Stella a recibirlos.

-Es que tuvieron una "pequeña emergencia". –Les dice malvadamente.

-Oh, bueno. –Dicen ellos y siguen caminando. Stella vuelve a ver con una sonrisa criminal.

-Jajaja, nunca sabrán quien está detrás de todo…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Y listo. Bueno, este fue el cap de hoy. Un poco de todo, supongo. Trataré de poner más de Stella y Kanda en los próximos caps, para que podamos disfrutarlos, jejeje… y respecto a Lavi, que ya preguntaban por él, pues ya volvió a salir, y de ahora en adelante va a salir también un poco más.

Haru-chan, me gustaría ver los dibujos que me dices, si quieres mándamelos por correo. Oh, si, y muchas gracias a Kawaii Sophie-san por haberte sumado a la historia, espero que te guste lo que falta, y muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios, así podemos conocernos y dar sus aportes. Samy, ¿eres tú la misma Samy que me dejó el mensaje en el fanfic de Code? Ese no lo he seguido, pero debo hacer tiempo…

Por cierto, este cap está dedicado a Vanita-chan, que la semana pasada cumplió quince años. Muchas felicidades.

Ahora si, ya hablé mucho. Es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	22. Padres

22ª noche -**Padres**

Oscuridad mezclada de la niebla que indica un recuerdo lejano. Una pequeña niña albina de cabello corto está sentada en un banquito en medio de lo que luce como una arena de pelea dentro del vaticano. Desde la tribuna protegida está Leverrier, observándola junto con algunos otros científicos. El inspector se relame de interés al esperar la pronta presentación.

-_Aquí va de nuevo…_ -Piensa la niña, esperando a que la puerta que contiene a su retador se abra. –_Si logro derrotarlo, entonces Malcolm me dirá donde están mis padres._ –Piensa con cierta emoción. –_Dicen que tengo un hermano que se parece mucho a mí…_ -Sonríe para sus adentros. La puerta se abre y por ella sale un Akuma de nivel dos, que estaba sujeto por varios talismanes, que se rompen al momento en que el monstruo entra a la arena, rugiendo furioso. La niña levanta sus ojos rojos y determina las capacidades de su objetivo al solo verlo.

-¿Are? ¿Un bocadillo? ¡No tenía idea de que los exorcistas fueran tan generosos! –Se abalanza el Akuma sobre ella, sin embargo, un segundo después está explotando en pedazos, atravesado por el brazo de la niña, que se ha convertido en una garra gigante, que de inmediato regresa a la normalidad. Una lluvia de aceita de akuma cae sobre ella, manchándola de gotas rojas que parecen sangre, pero que no borran su sonrisa. En el interior de la cabina, Leverrier la mira complacido.

-¿Le dirá la verdad en serio, inspector? –Pregunta uno de los científicos. –Es demasiado poderosa, su inocencia no depende del cubo como las demás, y eso la hace muy inestable…

-Ella es una exorcista. No… -Se corrige. –Es mucho más especial que eso. Le prometí que se lo diría, y eso haré. De cualquier forma tarde o temprano va a enterarse. Sus padres no existen y su supuesto hermano es aquel niño del cual extrajimos la muestra para crearla…

-El discípulo del general Cross…

-Allen Walker.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Vaticano

Tykki está de pie frente a Magdalena en el salón de retiro del castillo de la Orden en el Vaticano. La joven albina tiene sus ojos rojos fijos en las amarillas pupilas del Noé, quien la mira con ojos mezclados de compasión y deseo, lo cual la enfurece todavía más. La luz del sol de la tarde se filtra por las ventanas de los pabellones que rodean la estancia, tiñendo de naranja las figuras de ambos, mientras el sol se oculta lentamente por el horizonte. De repente el Noé del Placer da un paso hacia delante, pero su oponente se mueve más rápido empujando su silla de rudas hacia atrás.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, EMPRESS JOKER!! –Grita Magdalena, activando su inocencia y extendiendo la capa lila alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el antifaz plateado se forma alrededor de sus ojos. Tykki se deshace de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, se desabotona el cuello de la camisa y activa su Tease manipulación de la Creación en ambas manos, preparándose para combatir, sonriendo de lado a lado del rostro, lo que contrasta con la expresión fiera de la peliblanca.

-Ese antifaz tuyo se parece mucho al que usa un amigo mío. –Traslapa una imagen de Allen al verla, haciéndolas encajar casi perfectamente. –Pero tú eres mucho más linda que él. –Agrega en tono conquistador.

-Si vas a usar ese tipo de piropos, más te valdría quedarte callado, sucio Noé. –Regaña con voz despectiva. Tykki se emociona todavía más.

-Dilo de nuevo… me encanta cada vez que me dices lo sucio que soy. –Contesta en tono de burla. Magdalena vuelve a ruborizarse, desesperada por írsele encima para atacarlo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?! –Reclama mientras llena de aire sus pulmones, esforzándose por parecer superior a él, sin poder evitar sentirse débil al mirarlo, aún sabiendo lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser.

-Ya te lo dije. Quería verte. –Responde con voz tan seria que no tiene ni un atisbo de sarcasmo, lo que enoja todavía más a su contrincante.

-¡¡Deja de decir tonterías!! –Lo amenaza con su espada dorada, mostrándole los dientes mientras respira agitadamente.

-Fiu… para ser un ángel de verdad luces muy salvaje a veces. Lo bueno es que luces tan inofensiva que me encantas… la debilidad humana es tan… -Mueve la mano como si buscara las palabras apropiadas. – Hermosa. –Atina finalmente.

-Yo… no soy… ¡¡¡humana!!! –Lo corrige ofendida.

-Ohh, perdóname. Me refería a la debilidad en si. En mi vida no había conocido a nadie que fuera como tú… como un gatito que cree que es un tigre.

-Cállate… -Musita en voz baja, temblando.

-Y es verdad que tu poder es muy grande, pero tu corazón es débil… -La analiza cambiando su voz de entretenida a seria. –Y eso es lo que no te deja ser fuerte. Por eso me gustas…

-Cállate… -Repite de nuevo, tratando de ahogar la ira que le producen sus palabras.

-¿Y qué es lo malo de eso? Allen Walker y sus amigos siempre han aceptado que son humanos, y aún así…

-¡¡¡¡NO ME COMPARES CON ÉL!!!! –Grita ya fuera de control, expulsando a su alrededor inocencia en forma de una esfera celeste que gira con aceleración continua, lanzando viento del mismo color que forma corrientes de aire por toda la habitación. -¡¡Hannah!!! –Grita invocando a su subordinada. De inmediato alrededor de la habitación se forma una burbuja de energía que al momento desaparece de vista. Tykki observa el fenómeno y luego mira a Magdalena, con ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo le pedí a Hannah que garantizara que nadie me moleste durante nuestra pelea, Tykki Mikk. –Le explica con voz lenta.

Afuera de las puertas del salón de Magdalena, Hannah está apoyada de espaldas a la entrada, con una pequeña esfera celeste brillante suspendida entre las manos.

-Haré lo que usted me pida, Magdalena-sama. –Susurra con los ojos hacia el piso.

En el interior, Tykki observa emocionado a Magdalena expulsando su poder, con su cabello blanco esparcido en todas direcciones por el viento que se forma a su alrededor, alcanzando a mover también su propio cabello negro. El Noé se relame de nuevo y la mira sarcástico.

-Vaya, ¿Pusiste esta protección porque no quieres que nadie vea la forma en que te tiras a mis brazos?

-¡¡Silencio!! –Expulsa todavía más poder a mayor velocidad.

-¡¡Muy buena determinación!! ¡¡Muéstrame la fuerza de tu orgullo y comprueba el por qué me enamoré de ti!! –Le grita lanzándose contra ella. Magdalena hace como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo y lanza un ataque mental contra él, creando una pared que lo rebota, generando una explosión de viento negro y blanco que se mueve del lado de Tykki, quien lo evade gracias a su manipulación de la creación, atravesándolo, sin embargo, al hacerlo, se topa con que Magdalena ha volado de su silla de ruedas con su espada dorada en ambas manos, apareciendo frente a él, lanzándole un corte vertical para rebanarlo que se ve obligado a atrapar con ambas manos, lanzando chispas de interferencia que salpican en los cuerpos de ambos, quedando empatados por un instante en el que es Tykki quien comienza a ceder ante el inmenso poder que emana de la espada del ángel exorcista.

-¡¡Retira lo dicho!! –Exige con voz furibunda.

-¿¡Retirar el qué!? –Pregunta mientras sus pies se hunden rompiendo el piso del salón ante la presión del ataque de la joven.- ¿¡Acaso quieres que niegue que me gustas!? –Dice de nuevo, con voz tan convencida que parece imposible que sea una burla, lo que enardece todavía más a su oponente, que aumenta el nivel de su ataque y crea una explosión de inocencia que rompe la Tease de la mano derecha de Tykki, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del salón, sin que su poder para atravesar las cosas funcione al estar atrapados en la burbuja de Hannah. -¡¡Aghh!! –Profiere vomitando un poco de sangre por la boca al golpearse de espalda. Cae arrastrado al piso, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara, respirando agitado.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! –Grita Magdalena, frustrada, cayendo sentada al piso, con las piernas tiradas como las de una muñeca rota, inmóviles. De repente se da cuenta de que Tykki se ha levantado y camina hacia ella, mostrando su camisa rasgada, a través de la cual se ve la cicatriz del corte que acaba de hacerle en el hombro, justo arriba de la cicatriz que hace algunos años Allen ya había dejado en él. -¡¡No te acerques!! –Lo amenaza con su espada, pero Tykki solo la ignora y se arrodilla junto a ella, mirándola fijamente, a lo cual la joven no puede resistirse, justo como la primera vez que se vieron frente al Arca Negra. Intenta desviar la cara, pero el Noé la trae de vuelta sujetándola por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo de frente, apretándole delicadamente los pómulos, haciéndola sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

-Tú eres igual a mí. No tengo idea de qué es exactamente esta sensación, pero no puedo deshacerme de ella… no contigo estando tan cerca de mí.

-¡Basta! –Trata de coger su espada para atacarlo, pero él impide que la sujete tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él. Su capa lila y su antifaz se desvanecen, dejándole ver al Noé la plenitud de unos ojos que en el fondo son los más asustados que ha visto nunca, cosa que lo seduce por completo.

-No se que es lo que tienes tú, pero me obligas a hacer esto. –Le dice con su voz convertida en un susurro, atrayéndola hacia él, doblegándola con su fuerza y besándola en los labios. Ella primero intenta zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Tykki la domina con sus poderosas manos, logrando que deje de moverse, hasta que finalmente logra que le corresponda el beso; deja de luchar y se entrega por un instante a besarlo con la misma pasión que él a ella, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos y sintiendo la textura seca de los de ella deslizarse sobre los de él, más acostumbrados a dicha acción, mientras él pasa sus dedos por entre su cabello blanco, de cierta forma caballeroso y férvido a la vez, manipulándola de tal modo que logra acostarla en el piso, inclinándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla. Por un segundo ella parece dominada por el encanto del Noé, sin embargo, al acostarse sobre ella, una gota de sangre que cae de su herida a manchar la blanca piel de su mejilla la hace reaccionar. Súbitamente regresa a su modo furioso y le da una fuerte cachetada que Tykki no puede esquivar, un golpe que suena por todo el vacío salón.

-¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO, MALDITO!!!! –Se desgañita gritándole desesperada, removiéndose con sus propias manos, intentando arañarlo, pero cayendo de cara al piso. La mirada de Tykki se endurece y le da una cachetada que la arroja de bruces a su lado derecho. Su ataque de furia termina, se lleva la mano a su ahora roja mejilla y le dedica una mirada llena de ira.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –Reclama con perlas de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Golpearte? Si no lo hacía ibas a seguir gritando, y tenía miedo de que tus amigos vinieran y…

-¡¡Besarme!! –Aclara airada. -¿¡Por qué me besaste!? –Pregunta con voz mezclada de sorpresa e indignación. A Tykki le parece divertido y exhala una risa murmurada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque no creías que nadie nunca lo haría? –Inquiere con voz retadora, sin embargo, capta en Magdalena una contracción de todo el cuerpo que indica que ha dado en una vena sensible. Su sonrisa se cambia por una expresión de intriga y hasta cierto punto, de preocupación.

-Porque no estoy hecha para eso… ese tipo de gestos son muy…

-¿Humanos? –Termina la frase con expresión de que sabe lo que piensa.

-… Precisamente. –Contesta de nuevo con su voz digna. –Ahora déjame en paz, sucio… -Recuerda lo que le dijo antes. –Noé… -Baja el tono de su voz, avergonzada, pero intentando dominar dicha emoción.

-Me llamo Tykki, Magdalena. –Responde tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, incorporándose sobre su pie y su rodilla. La albina levanta sus ojos hacia él y siente la confianza que en ese momento le transmite, sin embargo, logra que su orgullo se imponga y aleja su mano con un golpe.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda, Tykki! –Informa estirando el cuello y hablando en voz alta. Tykki se para con sus dos pies, cruza los brazos y sonríe de nuevo. Ella mira la silla que está tirada a algunos metros de donde están ellos y frunce el seño. Mira de nuevo a Tykki y se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a irse. –Tykki… -Pronuncia su nombre esforzándose por no sentir ese molesto hormigueo en los labios.

-Solo vine para saludarte. Quisiera no tener que pelear contra ti la próxima vez que nuestros bandos se enfrenten, Magdalena. –Se despide mientras enciende otro cigarro, llevándoselo a la boca. Le dedica una última mirada amable y le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano. –Hasta luego, mi hermosa carcelera. –Comienza a caminar hacia una de las paredes.

-Hannah… la burbuja… quítala… -Murmura la peliblanca a su subordinada. La barrera desaparece justo antes de que Tykki se estrelle con ella, permitiéndole desaparecer ante sus ojos, dejando tras de sí solo una leve brisa que refresca el cuerpo de su oponente.

-Tykki… estúpido… ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! –Grita furiosa consigo misma. Hannah entra a la habitación en el acto y se apresura a recogerla del piso.

-¡Magdalena-sama! –Dice mientras la toma entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien. –Su voz vuelve al tono serio-superior de siempre. –Que se hagan todos los preparativos, la operación de caza de exorcistas comenzará en cuanto el gobierno de Inglaterra nos de la señal.

-¿Tan rápido? La reina de Inglaterra no concederá el permiso para que un ejército de esa magnitud entre a su país para una operación tan secreta como esta. –Rebate la pelirrosada mientras sienta a su jefa en su silla.

-Hay alguien que se encargará de hacer que las cosas vayan más rápido. –Explica confiada. Hannah asiente y retrocede unos pasos luego de colocarla; al hacerlo ve en sus mejillas el rastro de lágrimas, lo que la sorprende de sobremanera. Magdalena percibe sus pensamientos y le hace una mirada de sentencia.

-Bloquea estos recuerdos de los demás, ¿entendido?

-… Entendido, Magdalena-sama.

-Tykki Mikk… -Recuerda su rostro mirándola. Se siente tan incómoda que aprieta las manos con toda su fuerza. –Yo decidiré a quien mato y a quién no, porque yo soy… -Se paraliza por un momento. –Yo soy…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi está acostado en su cama, mirando de frente a su esposa que duerme cansadamente. Su mirada seria sigue fija en ella mientras recuerda el instante del robo de Benji por los Noés.

-_¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!_ –Gritó ella en ese momento. El pelirrojo da un suspiro y luego mira hacia el techo de la habitación.

-Benji… ¿estarás bien? –Pregunta en un susurro. En otro lado, Benji también está dormido, pero de repente abre los ojos, como si sintiese el aliento de quien lo ha llamado.

-Esta presencia… -Pregunta desorientado. Lilith está acariciando su rostro, pero se detiene al verlo recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Sucede algo, Benji-kun?

-No, no es nada… es solo que… oí mi nombre…

-Eso es porque yo te estaba llamando. –Le dice con ojos entrecerrados. Al verlo confundido, inclina su cara hacia la de él y le da un beso en la mejilla, casi llegando a la boca. El niño la mira y luego se toca el lugar del beso.

-¿Te gustó, Benji-kun? ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

-Yo… -Profiere el chico, pero de inmediato cae dormido de nuevo. Lilith sonríe y sigue acariciándolo, aún rodeados de cadáveres en el salón del Trono del palacio en Inglaterra.

-Por la mañana comenzará el siguiente paso. Ahora te tengo a ti un rato más, mi pequeño caballero… -Lo besa de nuevo, como una niña que besa a su muñeco.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

El grupo de exorcistas junto con Link y Cross, sumados ahora Komui y Miranda, están en el salón de descanso de la Orden, todos expectantes a que el General haga el relato que ha prometido.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Maestro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Stella con Magdalena? –Pregunta Allen, impaciente. Timcampy revolotea alrededor de su cabeza y la de Lenalee, que lo toca por un brazo para calmarlo. Stella también luce bastante interesada al saber que va a oír algo sobre sus padres. Su mente de súbito viaja quince años en el pasado, donde una niña de cabello negro y sonrisa sencilla vivía junto con su hermana a la orilla de un río cerca de un jardín de flores.

-Stella… -Musita Kanda. Stella sale de sus pensamientos y le dedica una sonrisa de "gracias por estar aquí". El espadachín se ruboriza y desvía la mirada.

-Pero aún no comprendo por qué esta plática no puede esperar hasta mañana. –Dice Lenalee, sujetando los extremos de su bata de dormir para juntarlos y protegerse del frío.

-Hay acciones inmediatas que nuestra sede debe tomar, y tener este conocimiento es necesario, Allen-kun, Lenalee. –Les explica Komui mientras Miranda pasa con una bandeja dándoles café a todos. Luego los Lee se sientan en el sofá de un lado, Link da unos pasos hacia atrás, cerca de Komui y dejan a Cross como el único de pie. Él hace una cara de aburrimiento y se deja caer en el sillón que está frente al sofá donde están los más jóvenes.

-Bueno, supongo que debo comenzar por el principio, ¿no?

-Sería buena idea. –Le dice Allen, impaciente.

-Ya, ya, está bien. –Lo calma con la mano. –Magdalena dice que es un ángel, ¿no es cierto? Pues bien, de hecho no está equivocada. Eso es lo que es ella. Sin embargo, también es cierto que Stella es un uno. –Explica mirando a la pelinegra, quien siente que su gran temor se hace realidad.

-¿¡Que está diciendo?! –Le dice Kanda, enfurecido. -¡¡Ella no es como ellos!!

-Oye, oye, tranquilo. –Vuelve a hacer el gesto con la mano. Luego bebe un poco de café. –A lo que me refiero es que tiene la herencia de uno. –Mira fijamente a Stella. –Tu sabes que tu madre es Sayoko Jaques. Sin embargo, lo que de seguro no sabes es que ese es su apellido de casada. –Le giña un ojo. –De los días en que Sayoko Kanda, una exorcista de la Orden Oscura, se casó con Bastian Jaques, un exorcista que también resultó ser algo más…

-Un ángel… -Infiere Allen.

-¿Kanda? –Pregunta Lenalee, mirando a Kanda. La expresión más sorprendida de todos es la de Stella al escuchar juntos los nombres de sus padres por primera vez en su vida.

(Intermedio D. gray-man)

+-+-+--++-+--+-+

(Fin del intermedio)

Mientras hablan, Timpcampy se ha separado del lado de Allen y Lenalee y vuela por los pasillos de la Orden, como si sintiera la presencia de alguien llamándolo. El golem de Allen revolotea pasando por la enfermería y el comedor hasta llegar a la zona de las habitaciones, donde finalmente entra por una abertura en la puerta de la habitación de Allana, haciendo círculos alrededor de su cuna. Allana se mueve como si tuviera un mal sueño, con sus párpados temblando como si trataran de abrirse mientras sus pequeñas extremidades se sacuden como las de un gato al dormir. El gólem dorado aletea un par de veces más y finalmente aterriza sobre la cobija que cubre a la bebé, quedando de pie en su pecho, justo de frente a su carita. Su delicadeza de movimientos y su forma silenciosa hacen parecer que Timcampy la observara con atención. Al cabo de unos momentos, Allana abre sus ojos, enfoca su mirada y se da cuenta de que el compañero de su padre está junto a ella. Le dedica una sonrisa y lo toca con su manito.

-Di… dimabi… -Pronuncia intentando decir el nombre del gólem, que parece contentarse con su toque y se acerca a ella, acariciando su rostro con la superficie redonda de su cuerpo, sacándole una pequeña risita a la bebé. Allana entonces lo sujeta con ambas manos y lo mira de frente; al hacerlo de nuevo se forma en su sien el símbolo de la cruz de inocencia, haciendo que la cruz del rostro de Timpcampy brille de un color dorado. En un momento, ambas pequeñas criaturas se ven rodeadas de un resplandor celeste que ilumina la habitación. Al siguiente están en el mundo de los pensamientos, con el infinito blanco rodeándolos, y las partículas de inocencia celeste flotando a su alrededor. Allana está ahora en su forma espiritual, con apariencia de mujer joven, mientras Timcampy se ha convertido en un joven de cabello y ojos dorados, que lleva la cruz que tiene en su forma de gólem en la frente, vestido con ropa del mismo estilo que la de ella.

-Allana-sama… -Pronuncia en una voz delicada, como quien no ha hablado en muchísimo tiempo.- Esta forma es…

-Muchas gracias, Tim. –Le toca la mejilla con tanto cariño y ceremonia que su aspecto es casi divino. Sus cabellos y ropas flotan suavemente en ese espacio alterno que ha creado. –Gracias por cuidar siempre de papá y mamá.

-Eso no es nada. Él es un tonto a veces, pero tiene un corazón muy grande. Tan grande que me hace pensar que lo que Cross-sama piensa de él es cierto, que en verdad es capaz de cambiar al mundo. En cuanto a Lenalee-sama, ella siempre es muy buena conmigo, no debo hacer más que retribuirla.

-Eso es muy bueno, Tim. También te agradezco mucho que cuides de mí. –Le sonríe con su gesto angelical. –Elegí que tuvieras esa forma para que pudiéramos conversar un momento. Aún soy una bebé y no puedo hacer muchas cosas… ni siquiera estoy segura de qué significa esta forma, pero…

-Mientras pueda hacer algo por los que amo está bien. –Completa su frase el ahora rubio muchacho.

-Tú lo has dicho. –Le dice animada. – Debo aprovechar mientras aún conserve estos recuerdos, y pasártelos a ti. En cuanto crezca un poco más, de seguro iré perdiendo la habilidad de proyectarme así; lo que significa que mi conocimiento no debe perderse, ya que seguramente nunca me de cuenta de que puedo hacer esto.

-Allana-sama…

-Sea lo que sea yo, aún soy una niñita normal, supongo. –Vuelve a reírse.

-Tu risa es igual a la de Allen-sama. –Observa Tim. –Y también igual a la de Lenalee-sama; una sonrisa que encierra amor, compromiso… y soledad. Una soledad que no deberías sentir apenas con un año de vida.

-Muchas gracias, Tim, de nuevo gracias por preocuparte por mí. –Le dice mientras toca su mejilla, y las cruces en las frentes de ambos resplandecen cada una con su color. Los ojos de Timcampy se abren de par en par al sentir el flujo de información que está pasando hacia sus recuerdos. Ante sus ojos pasan escenas aleatorias de un gran caudal de energía celeste brillante que cae como una cascada en medio de un espacio vacío, varias plumas cayendo como botadas por las alas de alguien que ha pasado volando, una vista aérea de la tierra que parece un mapa satelital del lugar secreto… De repente la información se detiene, el joven abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Allana lo mira con ganas de llorar.

-Cuidaré esta información con mi vida, Allana-sama.

-Lo se, mi amigo Tim. –Una lágrima se derrama por su mejilla y el mundo en el que se encuentran se detiene. Al instante siguiente, el gólem dorado vuelve a estar parado sobre la sábana que cubre a la bebé Allana, que duerme con expresión agotada. El gólem se queda estático, como si reflexionara lo que acaba de vivir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura, años atrás

Está Leverrier, más joven y sin bigote, hablando con un grupo de exorcistas y buscadores de la Orden. Al frente están el general Yeegar y el general Tiedoll. Klaud y Sokaro también están ahí, pero aún visten uniformes de exorcista plateados. Hay varios exorcistas más, ninguno de ellos sobresaliente. Sin embargo, entre las filas de éstos puede verse a una joven japonesa de cabello negro y ojos rosados junto con otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos morados, ninguna de las dos muy alta. Klaud les dedica una mirada de interés y luego vuelve sus ojos hacia el frente. Lajimin se rasca las pulgas y vuelve a poner atención.

-… Es por eso que les presento a los exorcistas que han logrado la aceptación suficiente de la inocencia como para convertirse en generales. Les presento al General Cross y a la General Medici, que se incorporan junto con Tiedoll y Yeegar al cuerpo de generales exorcistas. –Señala con la mano extendida. Junto a él entran Cross, que lleva su cabello en una cola, sin anteojos, pero ya fumando, y la maestra de Stella, que luce tan joven como el resto de sus compañeras. Todos los exorcistas aplauden ante la presentación, incluso Tiedoll, que es quien luce menos animado ante los nombramientos.

-¿Nos estás contando del día que te hiciste general? –Lo interrumpe Allen, impaciente. –Eso no le interesa a nadie, maestro. –Le dice con cara larga. A Cross le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No me interrumpas! –Le reclama mostrándole un martillo. De inmediato Allen se esconde tras Lenalee y guarda silencio. Cross toma aire y retoma su relato.

-Como por aquella época habían varios exorcistas, se hizo necesario recurrir al sistema de equipos que hasta hoy mantenemos…

Salen Cross y Medici acompañando a Leverrier hasta llegar al grupo de exorcistas que los espera sentados en unos barriles y cajas de madera en el costado del salón donde acaba de ser la ceremonia. El pelirrojo de inmediato mira con interés a las tres chicas, pero un codazo de su compañera lo hace quitar cualquier cara lujuriosa.

-¡Somos exorcistas, por el amor de Dios! ¡Religiosos! –Lo regaña la rubia. –Dios, no se como alguien como tú pudo llegar a ser General…

-Por la misma razón que una bruja plana como tú logró serlo. –Contesta en contraataque, luego le saca la lengua, divirtiéndose. Ondine se enoja y le saca también la lengua, mientras los exorcistas que los esperaban para formar sus equipos los observan con una gota en la cabeza.

-Basta, señores. –Les dice Leverrier, pero no le hacen caso.

-¡¡Mujeriego!!

-¡¡Mojigata!!

-¡¡¿Quieres que les cuente a todos cómo el gran don Juan Marian salía corriendo cada vez que una chica le hablaba?!!

-¡¡Eso fue en el jardín de niños!!

-Señores… -Trata de interrumpir de nuevo Leverrier, con una vena en la frente.

-¡¡De seguro la única razón por la que te tardaste tanto en ser general es porque siempre estabas buscando que yo te invitara a salir!!

-¿Tú? ¿Invitarme a mí? ¡¡Preferiría mil veces salir con el idiota de Leverrier antes que contigo, Baka-Marian!!

-¡¡SEÑORES!! –Les grita Leverrier. Los dos se quedan con ojos de punto y cara ups.

-Si, disculpe, señor director. ¿En qué estábamos? – Retoma Medici, haciendo cara sonriente. Cross la mira con desconfianza.

-A lo que veníamos. Como generales se van a formar sus propios equipos de trabajo. Estos son los exorcistas con los que deberán trabajar a partir de hoy. –Señala con la mirada a los exorcistas. –Los exorcistas Sokaro y Kloud Nine formarán parte del equipo Medici. –Anuncia mientras Kloud y Sokaro dan un paso hacia delante. La maestra de Stella les dedica una sonrisa nerviosa. –Mientras que las exorcistas Sayoko Kanda y Helena Blavatski formarán parte del equipo Cross.

-¿Blavatski? –Pregunta el pelirrojo. –He escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Cuando veas mi inocencia te harás una idea más clara de mí, General. –Se presenta la hermosa castaña. La chica Kanda, como todos los miembros de su familia, solo camina en silencio a ubicarse junto a Cross.

-También se unirá a nosotros un exorcista que viene por recomendación directa de las oficinas centrales del Vaticano.

-¿Are? ¿Había alguien más? –Pregunta Medici, sorprendida. Cross mira de lado, mientras Sayoko y Helena también observan con atención a la persona que va llegando. Es un exorcista de cabello negro y ojos cafés, de piel clara, estatura casi como la de Cross, que viene vestido con el uniforme plateado, pero lleva la insignia de la cruz del Vaticano en la manga derecha del uniforme, mientras en la izquierda lleva la de la Orden Oscura.

-Les presento a Bastian Jaques. Él es un exorcista… especial.

-Mucho gusto. Espero ser de alguna utilidad a su equipo, general Cross. –Se presenta educadamente. Luego le hace una sonrisa a Helena, que lo mira sonrojada, y luego saluda a Sayoko, con quien al intercambiar miradas se queda estático por un momento, al igual que ella.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Kanda… -Dice en voz alta. Helena se sorprende que a ella la salude de esa forma. Sayoko siente que su cabello vuela a su alrededor mientras el viento frío la sorpresa recorre su cuerpo.

-Mu… mucho gusto. –Dice con su voz profunda y delgada. Sus miradas se cruzan por un largo momento, hasta que él retoma su sonrisa inocente y nerviosa. Ella baja sus ojos, avergonzada, y camina dándole la espalda.

-¡Sayo-chan, espera! –Le dice su compañera, caminando detrás suyo. Cross da un suspiro y las sigue.

-Ven, amigo, o te perderás en un lugar tan grande como este. –Le indica a Jaques.

-¡Si! –Asiente el joven, persiguiendo a su jefe. El pelirrojo siente el poder diferente que emana del interior de ese extraño exorcista, pero no hace ningún comentario. El grupo de Medici, por su lado, solo los mira alejarse.

-¿Vieron como la miró? Parece que le gusta. –Comenta la general. Los futuros generales se miran como si no encontraran gracia al comentario de su líder.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Espera un segundo. –Lo detiene Kanda. ¿Estás diciendo que esas dos brujas antes eran exorcistas? –Inquiere sorprendido. Stella se encoge de hombros y se hunde en su asiento al escuchar la referencia de "bruja" hacia su madre. Kanda se percata hasta que ya lo ha dicho, poniendo una cara de "oh, no..".

-Yo sí había escuchado algo al respecto. –Agrega Sarubi, cuya voz viene desde atrás. –Helena-sama compartió conmigo una vez un par de historias al respecto. Al final dejó la Orden porque convirtió a su inocencia en algo… "diferente".

-La crisis. –Infiere Lenalee. La exapóstol asiente mientras llega y se ubica al lado de Komui.

-Pero yo nunca escuché sobre ningún exorcista Bastian Jaques en la Orden Oscura. Tampoco hay registro alguno de esas dos mujeres habiendo sido exorcistas. –Repone Komui. Cross lo escucha con los brazos cruzados, sin moverse.

-Eso es porque se tomó la decisión de que sus nombres nunca constaran en los registros. –Explica antes de exhalar más humo por la boca, habiendo fumado un poco más. –Son cosas que pasaron después, como lo que la señorita de fuego acaba de mencionar. –Mira a Sarubi, cuya expresión refleja aún vergüenza por las acciones que cometió en contra de la Orden.

-También me sorprende que el apellido original de Sayoko sea Kanda. –Interviene Lenalee. -¿Acaso es familiar de Kanda? ¿eso convierte a Kanda y Stella en familiares? –Pregunta preocupada por la incipiente relación que ha notado entre los dos.

-Esa familia ha estado vinculada a la Orden desde hace mucho tiempo, igual que la nuestra, Lenalee. No es extraño pensar que haya habido exorcistas de su misma línea antes que Kanda-kun. –Explica Komui.

-Pero, si es así, entonces Kanda-san y yo… -Dice Stella, con voz débil.

-Descuida, no son familiares. Puedes besarlo todo lo que quieras. –La calma el General. Sus palabras ruborizan a los dos, que desvían sus caras en direcciones opuestas. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en la cara de la señora Walker. –Esa mujer proviene de su misma familia, pero de una rama satelital. Técnicamente eres prima de Kanda en tercer grado. –Explica con una voz que refleja no tener interés en el tema. –Aunque déjame decirte que todos los Kanda son igual de amargos, a mi parecer. Claro que no he tenido el gusto de ver de cerca de la dichosa hermanita que tienes. –Le dice en tono burlón a Kanda, que solo frunce el seño.

-Vaya, eso es… bueno, supongo… -Dice con voz baja, pero luego sube de nuevo la voz. -¿Y que pasó después? ¿Qué ocurrió con Bastian Jaques? ¿Cómo fue que él y… mi madre…? –Se corta sin saber como terminar la pregunta.

-Eso, señorita Jaques, fue algo que pasó con el tiempo, supongo. –Luego encuentra su mirada con Allen, que luce interesado en el relato, pero también expectante a la parte de la historia que le concierne a él y a Magdalena. –Bueno, será mejor continuar.

-Estaba por sugerirlo. –Apoya Komui.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Sayo-chan… -Le dice Helena acercándose a ella en el mismo balcón donde años después Stella estaría besándose con Kanda por primera vez. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucede algo con ese exorcista Bastian Jaques? –Pregunta acercándose a ella.

-No tengo idea, y de cualquier forma no te interesa, Blavatski. ¿Qué pretendes al venir siguiéndome? Desde el reclutamiento has estado cerca de mi, pero aún no le veo la utilidad al entusiasmo que manejas al estar conmigo.

-Ohh. –Contesta en tono explicativo. –Eso es porque desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras la persona adecuada para ayudarme con algunas cosas que estoy investigando. – Explica con la mirada entrecerrada, pasando de inocente a planificadora.

-¿Cosas? Blavatski, somos exorcistas, y eso implica que hay líneas que no deberían cruzarse. –Advierte la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo la atracción que sentiste al ver a ese desconocido? –Pregunta sugerente. En ese instante Cross y Bastian salen al mismo balcón. El nuevo exorcista suspira aliviado al encontrarlas a ambas.

-Vaya, que bien que las encontré, a las dos. –Les dice con voz inocente, tono que suaviza la expresión de Sayoko, cambio que es percibido por Helena. -¿Te molesté con algo que dije, Kanda-san? Si fue así quiero que me disculpes, no era esa mi intención. –Se aproxima a ella en actitud amable.

-¿Sabes que eres un tipo demasiado suave? –Me recuerdas a los algodones dulces de las ferias regionales. –Comenta la chica Kanda, sentándose sobre la baranda del balcón.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que te gustan los algodones dulces, Kanda-san! –Celebra emocionado, juntando los puños. -¿Qué te parece si en la próxima misión que tengamos nos compramos uno de esos?

-Eh… ¿eh? –Es todo lo que profiere la seria joven al ver la actitud emocionada de su compañero. Su expresión es tan sincera que ella no puede sino asentir.

-De acuerdo, es una cita, Bastian Jaques. –Su pared de defensa se viene abajo, le tiende la mano hacia el frente, donde él la toma, mirándola con ilusión, como si observase algo que jamás había visto, y que, como un niño, despertaba todo su deseo de posesión y emoción por descubrir.

-¡¡Aaahh!! –Sus ojos se llenan de alegría. -¡Que bien! –Repite sin dejar de verla.

-¿Oye, viniste a la Orden a tener novia o a ser exorcista? –Le pregunta Cross, levantando una ceja, casi celoso.

-¿Por qué no se puede hacer las dos cosas? –Contraataca Helena, interesada. El General la mira por unos instantes y luego se encoge de hombros, sacando un cigarro y fumándolo en el acto.

-Supongo que tienes razón, señorita.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Al poco tiempo, Bastian y Sayoko decidieron casarse. Por su parte, Helena prosiguió con una investigación que siempre mantuvo escondida de la comandancia de la Orden, por la naturaleza que ustedes ya conocen. Sin embargo, sin darnos cuenta, parece que se involucró con alguien que no debía… o bueno, ,a lo mejor sí… -Dice como si reflexionara sobre lo correcto de la situación.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunta Sarubi, interesada.

-Ella... –Recuerda una imagen de la joven exorcista tomando la mano de un hombre del que solo se ve la sombra, rodeados de luz. –Ella… -Mira a Allen, sabiendo que en sus manos hay una verdad que no debe decirle. –Ella tuvo un hijo. Eso fue algunos años antes de que Stella naciera, y aún así, el destino de ese niño… -Por su mente pasan escenas en retrospectiva de la niñez de Allen, hasta el día en el que Mana lo adoptó, luego de que su madre lo abandonara.

-¿Un hijo? –Pregunta Lenalee, su mirada reflejando compasión por una madre exorcista.

-Si, el nombre de su hijo era… -Comienza a decir Cross, con palabras lentas.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

El relato de Cross continúa, se revela una parte de la historia de Allen y su relación con la creación de Magdalena. La historia de Sayoko y Bastian llega a un triste final, donde la mujer toma la determinación que regirá la vida de su hija, siguiendo a su mejor amiga al camino infernal que ha elegido seguir. Las cartas están echadas y una invasión comienza, cuyo objetivo es atrapar al don del cielo que todos quieren poseer, mientras Timcampy se presenta ante los exorcistas, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Mi propósito al nacer

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Omake)

-¡Jajajajaja! –Se ríe Stella.- Ahora que por fin el creador está bajo mi poder, ¡seré yo quien escriba los omakes! ¡¡Solo yo!!

-No si yo puedo impedirlo. –Se escucha una voz tras ella. ChibiStella mira hacia atrás y ve que ChibiLenalee está de pie, con sus botas activadas.

-Ohh, pero si es Lenalee, la favorita de esos dos… ¿Acaso vas a impedir que sea yo quien escriba los omakes?

-No. Solo vine a ayudarte. –Le sonríe arqueando la cabeza.

-Ah, bueno, gracias. –Le dice mientras le hace espacio en la mesa. Lenalee camina hasta llegar a su lado y se sienta junto a ella.

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Auxilio!! –Se escuchan gritos desde las profundidades de una celda, donde nadie los escucha.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Y este fue el cap de hoy. Un poco de recuerdos necesarios para desenrollar un par de los misterios del fic. Para el próximo ya viene un poco más de violencia, pero igual, me parece que este estuvo interesante.

Dircray preguntó algo interesante la última vez, y es que cuantos caps va a tener el fic. Aún no lo decido, pero supongo que pueden ser de 30 a 35, o de 35 a 40, dependiendo de cómo vaya el desarrollo de la historia.

Para quien está triste, la mejor medicina es siempre hacer o leer algo que te gusta, no lo olvides. En casos como esos me alegra poder ayudar, aunque la verdad me sorprende de verdad llegar a ser útil. En fin, sonreír es siempre lo más importante.

Bueno, es todo, espero que te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora si, hasta luego.


	23. Mi propósito al nacer

23ª noche – **Mi propósito al nacer**

Arca negra

Tykki está mirando a través de una ventana el atardecer. Road lo mira con interés y curiosidad, con las rodillas dobladas sobre el asiento de una silla.

-¿Qué te sucede, Tykki? ¿De verdad te gusta tanto esa chica?

-Quien sabe, Road, quien sabe… -Contesta con voz triste. Fuma un cigarro y sigue mirando el cielo. Road hace los ojos hacia arriba y le da la espalda, alejándose de él.

-Esos son los ojos de alguien que valora algo especial. –Murmura para si.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Cross se ha detenido en medio de su relato, frenado por la gravedad del nombre que está a punto de revelar. Sus ojos reflejan que en su interior está deliberando sobre si es lo correcto.

-¿Cuál… es el nombre del hijo de Helena? –Pregunta finalmente Lenalee, rompiendo el súbito silencio. Allen niega con la cabeza al no ser ese el tema de mas relevancia en sus pensamientos.

-Eso es lo de menos, maestro. –Los interrumpe el peliblanco. -¿Qué sucedió con los padres de Stella? –Intenta hacer seguir la historia, interesado. Lenalee le dedica una mirada de seguimiento incondicional y asiente.

-Hm… -Profiere el maestro, suspirando mientras baja la mirada. Luego los mira de nuevo y sonríe. –Esa historia puede quedar para después. –Dice mientras recuerda a Allen de niño con su brazo izquierdo vendado por su supuesta deformidad. –_El hijo de ella eras tú… -_Mira a Walker al pasar ese pensamiento por su mente.

-Si es así, entonces retoma la historia que estabas narrando. ¿Qué sucedió luego? –Inquiere Komui.

-Si es verdad y Sayoko-san y Bastian-san se enamoraron, tuvo que pasar algo muy malo para que las cosas quedaran como están. –Razona Miranda, hablando mientras sujeta la bandeja de café contra su pecho. –El que ama no es capaz de ser maligno.

-Eso es muy discutible, Miranda. –La corrige Cross. –Lo que pasa aquí es que amor y odio son las dos caras de una misma moneda. No tengo idea de si las acciones de esas dos son inspiradas por la una o por la otra.

-Obviamente es por odio. –Dice Sarubi, que aún no se ha movido de su ubicación, atrás de los sillones.

-¿Lo será? –Dice Lenalee, reflexiva. –Hay veces que el amor nos hace hacer cosas… -Se recuerda a si misma cuando abandonó a Allen para acoger el poder de Lilith. –Cosas que no tienen sentido si las razonas, pero que el corazón te manda hacerlas. –Su rostro parece recordar algo de lo que se arrepiente. Allen la rodea con su brazo y la apoya contra él; ella sonríe serena.

-Tienes una mujer muy madura, Allen. –Lo felicita Cross. Vuelve a exhalar humo y se acomoda de nuevo en el asiento. Allen suspira y mira a Lenalee, dándole la razón a su maestro. –Pero bueno, es hora de continuar. –Se inclina hacia el frente y descansa los brazos en las rodillas, sosteniendo el cigarro con la mano derecha, mirando fijamente a su audiencia. Stella tiene las manos juntas cerca de su rostro, sin decir nada.

-La historia de mis padres… -Dice en un susurro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El equipo Cross está en las afueras de un pueblo, donde un comando de Akumas liderados por un nivel dos en forma de conejo sangriento y otro con cara de cañón acaban de caer para un ataque sorpresa a la aldea, pero los exorcistas ya estaban esperándolos.

-De verdad vinieron. –Comenta Cross. –Muy impresionante, Blavatski. –La mira por encima del hombro, ella trae entre sus manos un libro muy grande que tiene abierto, y del que acaba de leer otro conjuro.

-Ella siempre supo como buscar en los libros. –Agrega Sayoko, sacando una espada kodachi de su cinturón. –Es por eso que nunca conseguirá un hombre. –Se burla mientras empuña el arma con ambas manos.

-Oye, no deberías decir eso de las personas, Sayoko-san. –La regaña Bastian, cuyos ojos de repente brillan color inocencia.

-¡Basta de hablar, a trabajar! –Les grita Cross, emocionado. -¡¡Inocencia, actívate!! ¡¡Judgement!!! –Invoca su colt modificada con inocencia.

-¡Inocencia, actívate… Sangen! –Dice Sayoko, invocando la espada que más tarde le pertenecería a Kaori.

-Inocencia, actívate… ¡doctrina secreta! –Helena abre su libro de nuevo, del cual salen dos cadenas de letras en latín que como anillos giratorios rodean su cuerpo.

-Inocencia actívate… ¡Ojos de inocencia! ¡¡Proyección, sangen!! –Invoca Bastian, creando una proyección del arma de su compañera entre sus manos.

-Habilidad escalofriante, sin duda… -Musita Cross. –Tienes el poder de todas las inocencias que existen en una sola.

-Me parece que no es momento de discutir ese tema, general. –Le recuerda Bastian al verse frente a los akumas, sonriendo. Cross le muestra los dientes y acepta que tiene razón.

-Vamos a hacer lo nuestro.

-¡¡Si!! –Dicen todos. De inmediato, Kanda y Jaques se adelantan con paso rápido a través de la línea frontal de los akumas, pasando de lado a los niveles dos y lanzándose al grupo de niveles uno para comenzar a cortarlos. Ella cae de pie sobre uno, donde le clava la espada hacia abajo, haciéndolo explotar, aprovechando el impulso generado para saltar hacia arriba y hacer un corte circular, destruyendo a cuatro de golpe. Bastian también termina de destruir los akumas de la retaguardia.

-¿Vas a probar tu teoría, Blavatski? –Le pregunta Cross mientras ven venir al resto de los akumas del frente.

-¿De verdad me dejará, general? La Orden oscura nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo con mis experimentos.

-Yo no soy la Orden Oscura. Me interesa ver si en verdad es posible hacer lo que tú propones, y si funciona, tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlo. –Propone casi relamiéndose.

-Como usted diga, General. –Hace una reverencia femenina con voz calculadora. Cross se hace a un lado, dejándola a ella de frente contra los akumas. Su cabello café ondula con el viento mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. -¡¡Arcanos!! –De su libro salen varios naipes que revolotean formando otro círculo sobre su cabeza rápidamente, de repente uno de ellos sale de la formación y cae sobre el libro. ¡¡La torre invertida!! ¡¡nester istanos!! –Cierra el libro con el naipe adentro, sus manos y piernas de llenan de brillo de inocencia y da un salto que la manda justo sobre los niveles dos, metiendo una mano en cada uno, atravesándolos como si fuera un fantasma gracias al poder de su inocencia. -¡¡Modificación de akumas!!

-¿¿Eehh??

-¿¡¡Qué es esto!!? –Gritan los dos niveles dos al verse invadidos por las manos de la enemiga. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus rostros se calman y dejan de moverse violentamente. Helena saca las manos de ellos y da un suspiro.

-Listo. Akumas modificados, terminen con el resto de los akumas. –Les ordena dándoles la espalda. En el acto, los dos niveles dos se vuelven hacia sus subordinados y terminan por destruirlos.

-Sorprendente… -Profiere Cross, boquiabierto. –La modificación de akumas sí es posible... Blavatski, en verdad eres un genio. –La felicita mientras ella regresa a su lado. Al cabo de unos momentos, los otros dos también regresan.

-Nada mal para un gusano de biblioteca, ¿no? –Le dice a Sayoko, guiñándole un ojo. Ella se limita a sonreír y hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

+-+-+-+-++-+

-¡Espera! –Lo interrumpe Stella.- Eso quiere decir que eran un buen equipo de trabajo… hasta ahora no has hecho sino hablar de cosas buenas, General.

-… Cuando se tiene poder, siempre se desea más, Stella, y Blavatski es la prueba de ello. No solo completó la modificación de los akumas, la cual luego me enseñó, sino que condujo experimentos para aumentar el rendimiento de la inocencia, así como para facilitar la compatiblidad.

-La Crisis. –Aporta de nuevo Sarubi.

-Correcto. Para esos días, la sede Central ya estaba muy preocupada por esos experimentos, pero ella insistió en continuar a pesar de cualquier restricción impuesta por la Orden o por su propio cuerpo.

-¿De su propio cuerpo? –Pregunta Stella de nuevo.

-Como dije, Helena conoció a un hombre y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada de él. Sayoko permaneció siempre fiel a su amiga, y Bastian siempre le fue fiel a ella.

-Una amistad muy fuerte. –Dice Komui.

-See, pero muy problemática. –Contesta el general, acomodándose los anteojos.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Sayoko y Bastian caminan por la terraza de la Orden con ella de su brazo. Él mira el cielo como si encontrara tranquilidad al hacerlo, mientras ella lo hace al mirarlo a él.

-Bastian, tú nunca me cuentas mucho sobre ti. ¿De donde eras antes de involucrarte con la Orden? –Le pregunta con cierta timidez. El recibe la pregunta con sorpresa, pero le sonríe.

-Es un secreto, señorita Kanda. Si se lo dijera, tendría que matarla. –Contesta en tono de broma.

-¡Bastian! –Lo regaña empujándolo con la mano. Los dos se ríen un poco y luego contemplan el cielo de nuevo, esta vez tomándose de la mano.

-Vengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, Stella. Un lugar al que me parece que ya no podré regresar. –Mira de nuevo a las estrellas.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso porque eres exorcista?

-Supongo que puedes decirlo de esa forma. Hay puertas que una vez se cierran ya no pueden volver a abrirse. Pero ya que estoy aquí. –Se vuelve hacia ella, la toma suavemente por la barbilla. –Quiero vivir por completo la experiencia. Te amo, Sayoko. –Le dijo con todos sus sentimientos depositados en su voz. Un segundo después se besan. Sayoko siente en los labios y el cuerpo de él una timidez y nerviosismo más allá de lo que el chico más tímido podría sentir, como si un beso fuera la sensación más intensa que alguna vez él hubiera sentido. Al separar sus labios, ella lo mira expectante, y encuentra sus ojos fijos en ella, con las mejillas ruborizadas. –Estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Para siempre. –Responde ella. En ese instante, su descanso es interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión. Los dos se asoman al balcón y ven un carruaje huyendo de la sede a toda velocidad, con varios buscadores y exorcistas que salen corriendo tras ella.

-¿¡Que está sucediendo!? –Pregunta él. Sayoko entrecierra sus ojos rosados y fija la mirada en el carruaje. De alguna forma logra reconocer a su ocupante.

-Helena…

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclama sorprendido.

-Tienes buen ojo, Kanda. –Los interrumpe Cross, que viene a buscarlos. –Helena Blavatski se ha fugado de la Orden. Nuestra misión es detenerla. –Informa crudo. Sus dos compañeros se miran el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++

En el carruaje, la joven embarazada va arriando a los caballos con toda la fuerza que tiene, llevando en el vehículo todos sus apuntes, muestras de investigaciones y un trozo condensado de la crisis roja. Su rostro luce apresurado, pero sereno, con una seguridad que solo puede darle el conocimiento de algo grande. –Esta debe ser la única forma… no hay duda, la clave para el fin de la guerra está en lograr eso… -Acaricia su vientre. –Si tan solo fueras a nacer niña… pero me parece que no lo serás. –Sonríe amarga. Vuelve golpear a los animales y sigue por un camino, pero súbitamente es interceptada por Bastian, que de la nada aparece en medio del camino, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede, Helen-chan? –Le pregunta el pelinegro. -¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-No seas tonto, Bastian. Tú también sabes que la Orden me persigue. –Aprieta su libro con fuerza contra ella. –No tienen idea de que en mis manos tengo la llave para el fin de la guerra, no quieren verlo… solo ven en mí a una amenaza para su control…

-Si es así, podemos hablarlo. El consejo de comandantes me escuchará, sabes que yo…

-Yo se lo que eres, Bastian Jaques. Y humano no es la descripción más apropiada. –Le dice con tono de superioridad. –La gente confía en que los tuyos, con su poder superior y divino siempre vendrán a salvarlos, pero tú sabes que no es cierto. Tú no eres más que un ángel caído que ya no puede volver al cielo, ¿no es así? –Su voz refleja su propia amargura.

-¿Un ángel? –Pregunta Sayoko, interrumpiendo. Cross se ha quedado observando todo desde la rama de un árbol grande. -¿A qué se refiere, Bastian? –Le pregunta buscando su reacción, pero él permanece inmóvil. Es Helena quien retoma la palabra.

-Únete a mi, Bastian, y tu también, Sayoko. Somos un equipo, trabajamos mejor juntos. –Les extiende la mano, invitándolos a ir con ella. –Si los tres nos unimos podremos combinar los tres elementos, luz, oscuridad y crisis, y así podremos ganar el poder suficiente para terminar la guerra, ¡¡¡podremos hacer posible lo imposible!! ¡el poder de Dios y del diablo está al alcance de nuestra mano, si lo hacemos entonces podríamos…!!

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por una bala que atraviesa justo bajo su hombro. Cross le ha disparado desde donde se encuentra, y la mira determinado a matarla. Bastian se ha quedado consternado con el reciente discurso de Helena y no alcanza a reaccionar, mientras Sayoko corre hacia Blavatski, quien no le da tiempo de alcanzarla y sale huyendo de nuevo en el carruaje.

-Como… ¿Acaso esa mujer… esa humana logró descifrar…? –Balbucea incrédulo. –Pero… es solo una humana…

-¡¡Bastian!! –Lo llama la pelinegra, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Él la mira con ojos asustados, pero vuelve en si. –Debemos tomar una decisión… Helena o la Orden…

-Tú no entiendes, Sayoko, la verdad es que yo…

-¡¡Si eres un ángel, entonces debes tener claro el propósito de tu venida aquí, ¿no es así?!! ¡Dime tú qué es lo que debemos hacer!! –Le exige tomándolo por el rostro para que la mire fijamente. Al cabo de unos momentos, la mirada de Bastian se torna decidida y mira a Cross, que ha llegado frente a ellos.

-General, informe a la Orden que Sayoko y yo hemos asumido la responsabilidad de la captura de la fugitiva. Tendrán noticias de nosotros en cuanto la encontremos y hallemos la mejor salida para todo esto. –Dice con tono militar.

-¿Quieres decir que decides irte de su lado? –Infiere el general. Sayoko aprieta fuerte la mano de su amado, lo que a él le da la fuerza para asentir con la cabeza. Cross da un suspiro y levanta su pistola hacia arriba.

-Tú eres el ángel, confiaré en lo que tu juicio celestial dice que es mejor. –Dice en tono burlón. Bastian entonces abraza a Sayoko y extiende las alas de su espalda. Momentos después, frente al general solo han quedado algunas plumas blancas que caen del cielo, los dos han huido por el aire.

-Ahora comienza la parte fea… -Murmura el pelirrojo.

+-+-+-+-++-++-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿¡Se fueron!? –Se levanta Stella, sorprendida. -¿Mis padres son traidores a la Orden? –Pregunta afligida. Cross se detiene y le dedica una mirada impaciente y compasiva a la vez.

-No es exactamente así, Stella. Las personas deben tomar sus decisiones respecto a lo que creen mejor para ellos y para todos, y eso fue lo que hicieron tus padres.

-¿Y que pasó luego? –Pregunta Allen.

-Bueno, luego de eso los perdí de vista. De lo que he podido averiguar, el plan de Helena consiste en reunir los tres grandes elementos que equilibran el universo, la inocencia, la materia oscura y la crisis.

-Ese es el objetivo que Helena-sama ha tenido siempre. –Apoya Sarubi. –Reunir los tres poderes; pero yo siempre pensé que era para despertar a Lilith, y que su plan era traerla de nuevo al mundo para cumplir su venganza contra Dios…

-Pues tu razonamiento es solo en parte correcto, Sarubi. –Contesta mientras deja la colilla del cigarro en la cigarrera. –Este plan incluye a Lilith, pero ni aún después de tantos años he logrado averiguar lo que en verdad traman…

-¡¿Pero qué pasó con mis padres?! ¡¿Quiere decir que mi padre todavía puede estar vivo?!!

-¡Stella! –Le grita Kanda, en tono de regaño. –Siéntate. –Le ordena serio. El cuerpo de Stella tiembla al ver que ha perdido el control. De inmediato las palabras de Kanda la traen de vuelta, mira a su alrededor a todos preocupados por ella, se avergüenza y vuelve a sentarse al lado del espadachín.

-Bastian Jaques murió, puedes tener la seguridad de eso. Fue asesinado. –Explica el general. –Después de un tiempo, la Orden finalmente pudo organizar una emboscada para capturarlos, pero parece que Bastian sirvió como chivo expiatorio, distrayendo la operación para que Helena y Sayoko pudieran escapar. No participé en esa operación, pero pude enterarme gracias a mis contactos. En ese momento la sede Central recibió la información de que un acomdattor con poderes de Noé había aparecido, era el hijo de Helena. Un niño de cabellos cafés, que tenía cierta característica que ellos definieron como "deformidad".

-Deformidad… -Repite Allen. Le dedica una mirada a su propio brazo, sin saber que se trata de él mismo.

-Supusieron que si ese niño lograba crecer y se hacía compatible con las dos materias, sería un peligro muy grande para la Orden y para la humanidad, por lo que decidieron atacarlos para matarlo. Fue en ese momento que aprovecharon para tomar una muestra de su sangre. –Se recuerda a si mismo frente al bebé, tomando una muestra con una jeringa. –Lo que sucedió con ese niño luego de eso, no lo se… -Desvía la mirada, recuerda ahora una imagen de Mana y Allen caminando de la mano.

-¿Y que pasó con Bastian? –Pregunta Lenalee.

-Como dije, está muerto. La Orden logró capturarlo y lo utilizó como fuente de energía para la creación de una exorcista con los poderes del niño de Helena y los de un ángel combinados en uno solo. Toda oscuridad desechada, solo poder puro y obediencia absoluta.

-Quiere decir… -Comienza a decir Stella, horrorizada.

-Quiero decir que trasplantaron la vida de Bastian en Magdalena para poder darle vida con… la sangre de ese niño…

-Por Dios… -Pronuncia Miranda. Komui desvía los ojos, decepcionado de la Orden.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de haber perdido al hijo de Helena y a Bastian, ellas siguieron adelante, y fue así como aprovecharon que Sayoko quedó embarazada de Bastian antes de que lo capturaran, e implantaron la semilla del Noé en su interior. Así naciste tú, Stella. Parte ángel, parte humana, parte Noé. –Le dice con mucha naturalidad. Stella parece en estado catatónico escuchando todas sus palabras, igual que los demás. –Luego de eso, Helena se retiró a su castillo y Sayoko y su hija comenzaron a viajar por el mundo, seguramente para que nadie las encontrara…

-O para reunir habilidades. –Lo corrige Kanda, recordando su infancia y la marca impuesta a Stella en su espalda.

-Puede ser… -Asiente el general. Finalmente logré encontrar a Sayoko un día y estuve a punto de capturarla. Sin embargo, convenimos en que no entregaría a la niña a la Orden si lográbamos mantenerla al margen de toda esta locura, como una niña normal. Se la dimos a una joven que conoció Bastian cuando llegó a Francia por primera vez, que la acogió como su hermana. Sayoko por su parte regresó con Helena y no la vi más. El resto, pues tú ya lo conoces. -Le dice ya con menos interés. –Ahora dejaré que hable este chico. –Señala a Link.

-¡Espera, quiero saber más…! –Insiste de nuevo Stella, pero Cross niega con la cabeza.

-Esto es mucho más importante. –Contesta con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Magdalena Allistair y su grupo han tomado el poder de la sede del vaticano. –Informa Link, quien da un paso al frente. Hasta entonces nadie había notado lo agotado que luce al haber pasado por varios problemas para llegar hasta la sede Central. –La Comandancia General ha decretado que el poder absoluto de toda la organización recae ahora en los ángeles por ser los enviados de Dios. –Repite las palabras sin poder librarse del atisbo de incredulidad que marca el tono de su voz a pesar del cansancio que luce en su rostro. La sorpresa se dibuja de nuevo en los somnolientos rostros de Allen y los demás. Stella está llorando en silencio y sin gemir, solo botando lágrimas mudas, con el rostro cubierto por su cabello, así que no parece prestar atención al informe de Link.

-¿La autoridad de la Orden Oscura? ¿Es en serio? –Pregunta Komui, incrédulo. -¿Estás diciendo que ahora Magdalena es la directora de toda la organización? ¡¡Eso es ridículo!!

-Es lo que es. –Afirma de nuevo el inspector. –Y por lo que se, la primera orden que ha dado es que ya no se reconozca a los exorcistas como los elegidos por Dios, sino como humanos que degradan su poder al utilizarlo. Ha girado orden de exterminio contra… -Se corta antes de continuar, pero sigue rápidamente. –Contra todos los exorcistas, y la captura o muerte de Allana Walker. –Termina bajando la cabeza. El rostro de Lenalee se ensombrece ante las noticias, especialmente al escuchar el nombre de su hija mencionado en la lista de blancos a exterminar.

-Si eso es verdad, Link, ¿por qué nos vienes a decir esto a nosotros? Suponía que tu lealtad estaba con la sede del Vaticano. –Inquiere Allen. El rubio respira hondo y les hace una mirada altiva a todos los del salón.

-Estoy con la Sede Central, pero ante todo tengo mis propias creencias, y no creo que esos ángeles de verdad sean mensajeros de Dios. –Explica con determinación, lo que le saca una sonrisa a Allen.

-Muchas gracias, Link. –Le dice el peliblanco, quien luego se dirige a Komui. -¿Y qué haremos ahora, Komui-san?

-Es verdad, hermano. Si eso es cierto, las demás ramas tampoco nos darán su apoyo. Esta es la única rama que aún cuenta con exorcistas compatibles con la inocencia y que están activos. –Secunda Lenalee.

-Pelear. –Interviene Kanda. –Si esos sujetos quieren pelear, no podemos hacer otra cosa más que dárselas. –Sujeta su espada con la mano, mira de reojo a Stella y luego fija la mirada de nuevo en su espada, con ojos delgados y decididos a luchar.

-Stella-chan… -Se levantan Miranda y Lenalee para consolar a Stella, que aún no se repone de las revelaciones hechas por Cross.

-No deben olvidar. –Les recuerda el general. –Que es posible que todos los movimientos de Lilith y de los ángeles sean parte de un plan trazado con anterioridad, así que cada acción a tomar… -Se detiene e intenta interpretar su propio argumento. –La verdad no interesa, vamos a luchar y a patearles el trasero si eso es lo que quieren. –Informa mostrándoles su Judgement y poniéndole una carga nueva, sonriendo sádico.

-_Pero eso quiere decir… _-Piensa Lenalee. –_Que si Magdalena fue creada con la sangre del hijo de Helena… _-Recuerda la batalla con Magdalena en el mundo de los sueños de Allen, y la revelación hecha por Leverrier. –_ Quiere decir que Allen es ese niño… es su hijo… _-Mira a su esposo, tan admirado por ella, que ahora luce concentrado en planificar el curso de acción de su equipo para defenderse ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos.

-Opino que debemos organizar nuestras defensas con base a la información disponible. –Dice Kanda. -¿Contamos aún con el apoyo de la rama asiática?

-Es una buena idea. Bak-san, Lou Fa y los demás podrían ayudarnos a predecir los movimientos de la sede del Vaticano. –Agrega Allen. Komui niega con la cabeza, al igual que Cross.

-Lo primero que harán esos sujetos es detectar cualquier comunicación entre sedes y anular a cualquier aliado en potencia. Si quieren que sufran los menos posibles, deberían dejar a la rama Asiática fuera de este conflicto. –Sugiere Link. Komui, que tiene los brazos cruzados, asiente.

-Ciertamente.

-Allen, llevaremos a Stella a su habitación. –Le informa Lenalee. Allen se distrae de la plática y le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Está bien, tú también trata de dormir un poco. Luego de esto, es posible que de nuevo tengamos poco tiempo para dormir. –Le dice con una sonrisa. Luego acerca su rostro al de ella y le susurra.

-Ve a la habitación de Allana y prepara una maleta con sus cosas, luego la llevas a nuestro cuarto y deja una también preparada para nosotros. La Orden ya no es segura de nuevo. –Su tono es el de un hombre cuidando de su familia.

-Entiendo. Te amo. –Le da un beso en la mejilla. Allen lo recibe ruborizado, pero le contesta dándole otro en la frente.

-Yo también. Asegúrate de que Stella descanse, lo necesita.

-Si. –Asiente con una forma de hablar que denota la devoción total que siente por él. Luego se va junto con Stella y ayudada por Miranda se la llevan a su habitación. Allen se vuelve hacia los demás y hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Es hora de organizar nuestras defensas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lenalee y Miranda le han quitado la bata del pijama a Stella y vestida con un camisón morado la han metido a su cama. La castaña le acaricia la cabeza como a una niña pequeña luego de haber llorado bastante. Parece estar dormida, no reacciona al roce de los dedos de Miranda con su cabello.

-Hoy se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas desagradables. –Comenta la exorcista del tiempo volviendo a acariciar su pelo negro. –Pobre niña… si yo me enterara de que mis padres tuvieron una historia la mitad de complicada que la que narró el general Cross, no se que haría.

-Padres… -Repite Lenalee. –Cuando pienso en padres, solo se me viene a la mente la figura de mi hermano. Pensar en que él hubiera sufrido de esa forma… de verdad debe ser duro.

-Es por eso que no debes permitir que Allana sufra lo mismo. Esa niña ha sido bendecida con una pareja de padres tan maravillosos como Allen y tú. Es el deber de ambos que esa bendición permanezca a lo largo de los años. –Le aconseja con una sonrisa serena. Lenalee mira fijamente a la castaña y asiente.

-Con Allen siempre bromeamos con que no sabemos como ser padres porque ni él ni yo los tuvimos nunca, pero puede que no sea cierto. –Explica reflexiva.

-Komui, ¿no es así?

-En mi caso sí. Y Allen tuvo a Mana, y aunque no lo admita, también al general Cross. Puedo sentirlo cada vez que están juntos, él es muy feliz de verlo y de que le hable como le habla.

-Por la manera en que relató la historia, puedo decir que de verdad quería a esos tres exorcistas.

-Puede ser, uhm… -Da un pequeño bostezo.

-Lenalee-chan, yo tengo mucha más práctica en estar despierta por muchas horas que tú. Yo me quedaré con Stella. Esta me parece una buena noche para que Allana-chan duerma en la cama de sus papás.

-Allen sugirió lo mismo. –Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. –Muchas gracias, Miranda.

-Descansa. –Se despide viéndola salir. Luego gira su cara de nuevo hacia Stella, que sigue dormida tan quieta como una piedra. –Tu también descansa, Stella-chan… todo estará bien. –Le susurra con voz calmante.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La reunión ha terminado y Sarubi se dirige a su habitación, tan tambaleante de sueño como los demás. Su cabello rojo intenso ondula en su espalda conforme sus lentos pasos la llevan al piso superior. En ese momento es interceptada por Link, que está esperándola apoyado en uno de los pilares de las escaleras que ella debe subir.

-Inspector Link… -Lo reconoce ella, mirándolo con sus ojerosos ojos.

-Tú eres Sarubi Zhang, aquella exseguidora de Blavatski, la traidora a la Orden Oscura, ¿no es así? –La ataca con actitud acusadora. –Estuve viendo los registros de los últimos incidentes de esta sede y tu nombre aparece muchas veces en ellos.

-Como usted dijo, soy "exseguidora", y si bien cargo muchas culpas por mis acciones pasadas, ya no colaboro con Helena-sama. –Le dice mientras sube las gradas pasándolo de largo.

-Tengo la sospecha de que tú dejaste ir a los Noés cuando se escaparon de la Orden. –Ataca de nuevo. Ella detiene sus pasos al escucharlo. –Me cuesta creer que alguien con un porte de exorcista tan elegante como tú haya colaborado con el enemigo.

-Hay cosas que no tienen explicación, ni control, señor Link. –Contesta mientras retoma su marcha.

-Eres un peligro en potencia para tu grupo. –Le dice poniéndose de frente, mirándola a su espalda. –Mi deber es estar a la expectativa de cualquier posible peligro para la Orden Oscura, así que lo único que puedo hacer es seguirte, señorita Zhang.

-¿¡Seguirme!? –Se da la vuelta, sorprendida. -¿¡Como un acosador!?

-¿¡Acosador!? –Repite sonrojado. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Te seguiré de la misma forma que tuve que seguir a Allen Walker cuando estaba bajo investigación la primera vez. –Explica cuadrándose. A Sarubi le sale sombra bajo los ojos al recordar una de sus pláticas con los otros exorcistas. -_ ¿Link? El seguía a Allen a todos lados, para comer, dormir, para todo… era casi como si lo acosara…_

-Bueno, al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que no te gustan las mujeres. –Le dice en tono burlón, volviendo a caminar.

-¡¡Espera…!! –No sabe qué contestar. -¡¡No me gustan los hombres!!

-Ohh, eso es interesante… -Responde sin volver a verlo.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Te guste o no, yo voy a seguirte, Sarubi Zhang!! ¡Comeré contigo, dormiré… contigo… -Pierde todo impulso de ataque al darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo.

-Ajá… -Dice entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Link se queda sin palabras, de pie en las escaleras.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Kanda está de pie frente a la puerta de Stella, decidiendo si entrar o no. Levanta la mano e intenta golpear para pedir permiso para entrar, pero no se atreve y la retira. Mira a todos lados para ver que nadie esté mirando y trata de nuevo, pero de la misma forma vuelve a quitar la mano.

-Hmm… -Profiere sin decir nada, sin saber hacía donde mirar. En ese momento Miranda abre la puerta y se topa cara a cara con él.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAYY!!! –Grita del susto, asustando también a Kanda, que abre los ojos desorbitados al verla asustarse. Miranda retrocede un paso, se enreda con sus propios pies y se cae de cabeza hacia atrás. –Au… Kanda-san, me asustaste…

--Yo… no era mi intención. –Se disculpa mirando hacia otro lado mientras la castaña se pone de pie.

-Está bien, ya sabes que soy un poco torpe…. ¿vienes a ver a Stella-chan? –Le pregunta jovial. El espadachín se ve acorralado ante la pregunta y busca la forma de negar, pero la castaña no le da tiempo a eso. –No te preocupes, de hecho iba a pedirte que me hicieras el favor de cuidarla por mi, ya que tengo mucho sueño. –Le guiña un ojo. -¿Me harías ese favor?

-Ehh… yo… hmm…. –Cierra los ojos y hace como si se tragara una decisión. –Si no hay remedio, supongo que puedo estar aquí un rato.

-Muchas gracias, Kanda-san. –Le sonríe ella, se despide con la mano y sale de la habitación. Kanda entonces se queda solo en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la fragilidad de la joven con alma de niña y mente de exorcista que tiene frente a sus ojos, tan débil como siempre le ha parecido a él, pero esta vez mucho más.

-Stella… -Profiere en tono bajo. Camina hasta el borde de la cama y se sienta a su lado, dejando la Mugen apoyada sobre el mueble. Cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos. Unos momentos después le vienen a la mente una imagen de Allen besando a Lenalee mientras ella está dormida, y luego otra de Lavi haciendo lo mismo con Maus. Abre los ojos y mira a Stella, su piel tan suave y su rostro tan bello, igual que lo lucía la primera vez que la besó. Primero sacude la cabeza, negando rigurosamente. –Estúpido conejo… estúpido brote de habas… -Luego inclina su rostro sobre el de ella, nerviosamente, pero al instante ese sentimiento desaparece al ver de cerca los ojos de ella, de los cuales aún se están derramando algunas lágrimas. –Stella… -Vuelve a repetir. Retrocede la cara y se apoya de nuevo en la silla, aproximándola un poco más a la cama. Mueve la mano hacia el rostro de la pelinegra y deja que su rostro se apoye en ella, sirviéndole de almohada. El rostro del espadachín luce impasible, pero a la vez desesperado por encontrar palabras de consuelo apropiadas para la joven que despierta en él tantos sentimientos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-++-+

Lenalee ha preparado la maleta de Allana y también la de ellos, y ahora duerme de nuevo en su cama con su bebé entre los brazos, y Timcampy sobre su cabeza. Allen abre la puerta de la habitación y da un suspiro de agotamiento. Cierra la puerta y se sienta en su lado de la cama, se quita las botas, se desabrocha el cinturón y se lo quita, igual que la corbata, se desabotona la camisa y se mete a la cama, quedando con el rostro de frente a las dos caras de su familia, mirándolas protectoramente.

-Las amo… -Dice en voz bajo. Allana parece sonreír al haber percibido su voz en sus pequeños oídos, pero duerme profundamente. Él le dedica una mirada dulce a su hija y luego una de amor y agradecimiento a su esposa, que yace agotada frente a él.

-Allen… -Profiere entre sueños.

-Lenalee, Allana… yo voy a protegerlas, cueste lo que cueste. –Dice determinado, piensa en su determinación para proteger la paz que reflejan las caras de las dos al dormir. –Se los prometo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-El momento ha llegado. –Dice Magdalena, frente al ejército del Vaticano, armados con inocencia artificial. En otro lado, Lilith también está frente a un ejército de soldados vestidos con el uniforme del ejército Inglés, equipados con armas de poder rojo.

-La era de la Orden Oscura se ha terminado.

-La invasión… -Dice la peliblanca.

-Comienza. –Termina la lolivillana.

-Conde, ¿Debemos intervenir? Sería buena idea mandar un ejército de Akumas para complementar el juego. –Pregunta Road, que parece observar desde una ventana el espectáculo que se está fraguando. El Conde se da la vuelta y le sonríe.

-Tal vez…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

La Orden Oscura está bajo ataque y los exorcistas hacen todo lo posible por contener la invasión por ambos flancos. Las batallas estallan por todos lados atrapando a Allen en una encrucijada que lo obliga a defender a su familia, dejando a Road la oportunidad de estar frente a Allana, mientras Stella se enfrenta a tres generales de la Orden al mismo tiempo gracias al sonido de la flauta de Basti, con quien Kanda se enfrenta. Maus se encuentra cara a cara con Lilith y un reto se desata entre la demonio y la madre, mientras Lavi solo puede ver sin ser capaz de intervenir…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Batalla en la Sede Central

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los Akumas!

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-++

(omake)

Viene Allen caminando y se encuentra con Lenalee y Stella, cada una con una máquina de escribir y varios papeles a su lado.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunta el peliblanco.

-Son los omakes.

-¿Los omakes, pero esos no los hace…?

-De ahora en adelante, los haremos nosotras. ¡En el próximo omake te vamos a disfrazar de gatito! –Celebran las dos al mismo tiempo. A Allen la parece una gota en la cabeza y sale huyendo.

-No… esos omakes serán muy rosas… debo encontrar la forma de rescatar a Komui y al autor del fic antes de que sea tarde…

(Continuará)

+-+-++-+-++-+-++

¡Tachán! Este fue el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, no le había dado la bienvenida a Lenalee-de-Walker, que por cierto tiene uno de los mejores nicks que he visto, representa muy bien los ideales Lenallen, Allena, o como ustedes le quieran decir, jejeje… bienvenida, espero que el fic te siga gustando, igual que a Vicky, aunque creo que a ti ya te había visto antes, pero no estoy seguro, jejeje…

En cuanto a los caps, estoy pensando en también hacer ending, pero necesito buscar canciones mucho más calmadas para irlas poniendo. Son bienvenidas sugerencias.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora sí, hasta luego, nos vemos en el próximo.


	24. Batalla en la Sede Central

24ª noche – **Batalla en la sede central**

En la habitación de los Walker, la pequeña Allana duerme en medio de sus papás, con su espalda apoyada en el costado de Allen y sus manitos en el pecho de Lenalee, quien está con el cuerpo inclinado hacia la izquierda, rodeada por el brazo negro de su esposo, que la envuelve por la espalda, cubierto por el cabello oscuro que cae sobre ésta. Su rostro delicado inclinado hacia delante, con sus suaves labios ligeramente entreabiertos, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo tranquilo de su respiración. Walker también está dormido, sus ojos cerrados esforzándose por descansar, con atrayendo inconscientemente los cuerpos de su hija y su esposa hacia él. La niña sonríe plácidamente, rodeada del calor que emiten los dos seres que más ama en el mundo, sintiéndose protegida por la calidez de ambos. En su mente, Allana se ve en su forma juvenil en medio del mundo blanco al que viajan sus padres cada vez que entran en contacto con ella. Sus ropas ondulan con una brisa imperceptible mientras partículas de luz flotan ingrávidas hacia arriba. Atrás de ella están sus dos padres, que la miran con familiaridad, no sorprendidos de verla con esa apariencia.

-¿Allana? –Pregunta Allen. La joven peliblanca le dedica una mirada tranquilizadora, pero no le dice nada.

-Eres Allana, ¿no es verdad? –Secunda Lenalee. –Por alguna razón tengo la seguridad de que lo eres. –Insiste de nuevo, al estar en ese lugar siente de nuevo la sensación de compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos con Allen, como si se mezclaran en un solo. La joven también siente el mismo flujo de pensamientos, a los que responde mostrando de nuevo su tranquilo rostro.

-Allana, dinos… ¿qué significan tus poderes? ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?

-Tú eres nuestro ángel… pero… ¿Acaso también eres como…? -Por las mentes de los dos progenitores pasan imágenes rápidas de Magdalena, Kain, Basti, Hannah, Ian y Stella, que llora. Allana sonríe al haber escuchado sus pensamientos y niega con la cabeza. La luz a su alrededor hace que los tres se vean muy claros, casi brillantes.

-El pastel de limón… -Dice con una sonrisa misteriosa. Sus padres se quedan expectantes al significado de ese nombre.

-¿Pastel de limón?

-Pastel de limón. –Repite ella. Luego su rostro tranquilo se ve invadido por tristeza, miedo y resignación a la vez. Da un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Allana? –Pregunta Allen, dando un paso adelante. Su cuerpo parece cada vez más mezclado con la luz que los rodea, igual que el de Lena. -¿Qué sucede? –Vuelve a preguntar. Allana tranquiliza y su semblante y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Quiero que nuestra familia nunca se separe… -Se lleva las manos al pecho y cierra los ojos. Por las mentes de ambos pasan escenas rápidas de un cristal de inocencia y alguien tirado en medio de un charco de sangre; luego se dan cuenta de que Allana está derramando unas lágrimas. –Mientras crean en ustedes, todo es posible… -Su voz baja de intensidad hasta ser inaudible. Lo último que ven es un movimiento de sus labios que dice "los amo".

-¡¡¡¡Allana!!!!! –Se adelanta Lenalee, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, que de repente se desvanece en medio de la luz.

-¡¡Lenalee!!! ¡¡¡Allana!!!! –Grita Allen, antes de perderse también en la luz. De repente están de nuevo acostados en la cama, con su bebé boca arriba con los brazos extendidos en medio de ambos. Los dos se dedican una mirada de incertidumbre, pero juntan sus manos y las aprietan fuertemente. No necesitan leer la mente del otro para saber que estarán juntos pase lo que pase. El movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de gato que pusieron para entretener a Allana es el único sonido que se escucha en la habitación, mientras la pareja continúa mirándose fijamente, como buscando el uno en el otro la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el día que saben que están a punto de vivir. Al cabo de unos momentos, Allen se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse con su uniforme de exorcista. Lenalee lo mira vestirse contemplando su espalda y el cabello detrás de su cabeza, con el orgullo de saber que ese es su esposo. Le da un beso a Allana y también se levanta de la cama, Allen se da la vuelta para verla y la mira en el momento en que deja caer los tirantes de su camisón a los lados de sus hombros, deslizando la prenda por su cuerpo hasta el piso en un instante, sonrojándolo a él al verla desnuda, solo cubierta por su lacio cabello oscuro. A sus veinticinco años, Lenalee es la mujer más hermosa de toda la Orden, y, de igual forma, solo le pertenece a él, quien continúa observándola tomar prenda por prenda para vestirse, su ropa interior, sus shorts ajustados, su camisa blanca, sus medias negras largas, se calza los aros de las botas oscuras, se pone los zapatos, hasta que termina por subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta de exorcista, luego de lo cual se vuelve hacia él para encontrar sus ojos morados con los de él.

-Lenalee… aún estamos a tiempo de irnos si tú lo quieres. –Dice Allen con voz seria. Lenalee se acomoda su cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y se le acerca.

-Haremos lo que tú digas que hagamos. –Le dice con determinación. Allen está a punto de abrir la boca cuando ella levanta el dedo y le toca los labios. –Todo menos eso.

-¿Eh? Pero todavía no he dicho nada…

-"Entonces quiero que tú y Allana se vayan de la Orden, yo me quedaré a pelear junto con los demás", ¿no es cierto? –Se adelanta a su respuesta en actitud comprensiva. –Se que te interesa mi seguridad y la de Allana, pero somos una familia, Allen, y este es nuestro hogar; nuestro deber es defenderlo juntos.

-Pero Lenalee… si lo que dijo Link es cierto, vamos a enfrentarnos con un ejército de seres humanos, gente que trabaja para la Orden y que ahora sigue las órdenes de Magdalena, y será tanta gente que es posible que no podamos contenerla. No quisiera que Allana… -Piensa de nuevo en la visión que su niña les acaba de mostrar. –No quiero que le pase nada. –Explica serio.

-Yo se que no. –Responde Lena. Se pone de espaldas a él y se levanta el cabello con la mano derecha, dándole a él un coletero con la izquierda. -¿Me ayudas? –Le dice con tranquilidad. Allen da un suspiro y le abrocha el artículo en la base del pelo, formando una larga cola de caballo con él. Lenalee se vuelve a girar y pone sus manos sobre la chaqueta de él, terminando de arreglarlo; él solo la observa habiendo ya interpretado su actitud.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿no? –Infiere Walker, sonriendo levemente, pero luego se pone de nuevo serio. –Aún así, no estoy muy conforme con dejar a Allana en este lugar.

-Allen, si Allana está segura en un lugar, es en este. Salir de aquí con ella la haría un blanco mucho más fácil… -Piensa en la primera vez que estuvieron huyendo. –No quiero que nuestra hija pase de nuevo por eso. –Su rostro refleja cierto sabor amargo. Allen se da cuenta y asiente.

-Lo haremos a tu manera, Lenalee. Protegeremos a Allana hasta el final. –Acepta él. De repente Lenalee ya está apoyada contra su cuerpo, presionando sus curvas contra él, que primero se sorprende y luego mira serenamente.

-Te amo, Allen; nunca me pidas que me separe de tu lado, nunca… -Pronuncia con voz dulce, besándolo en los labios. Él siente la calidez de su esposa rodearlo y corresponde rodeándola con sus brazos, presionando también sus labios contra los suyos y cerrando los ojos; pasa un eterno instante con ellos dos en la misma posición, mientras su hija continúa dormida, aparentemente ajena a la batalla que está a punto de empezar.

+-+-+-+-+-+--++-

Afueras del territorio de la sede Central

-¿Ha habido algún movimiento? –Pregunta Hannah a uno de los guardias vaticanos que acompañan su ejército. El soldado niega con la cabeza.

-No. Ninguna alarma, ningún cambio de guardia irregular, nada. Esta gente no tiene idea de que estamos viniendo a atacar.

-Muy bien. –Cierra los ojos, luego los abre y sus pupilas brillan. –_Magdalena-sama, todo va según el plan. No podemos leer los pensamientos de Stella por la barrera de la Orden, pero parece que aún no se han dado cuenta._

_-De acuerdo. Tengan cuidado. –_Piensa de vuelta la peliblanca, que se encuentra en el núcleo del desfile que está comenzando a rodear el edificio. –_Exorcistas…_ -Piensa con tono de resentimiento. –_Van a pagar… esta es mi venganza, Allen Walker…_

En otro sector, Kain también luce preparado para empezar la invasión, ya con su arma entre sus manos y sus alas extendidas. En su equipo están Basti e Ian, acompañados de algunos guardias vaticanos que llevan armas de inocencia modificadas. El rubio mira las armas y hace un leve gesto de desaprobación.

-Dejar que humanos no elegidos por Dios toquen la inocencia a través de esas armas… -Recuerda el momento cuando Magdalena les vendió el poder de usar inocencia sin ser compatibles a través de las armas modificadas para ganar el poder máximo en la Orden. –Eso es muy diferente de nuestro propósito original, Magdalena…

-Lo único que a mi me interesa es vengarme de esa bruja de Lenalee Walker. –Comenta Basti. Ian solo guarda silencio.

-Y traer a Stella a nuestro lado. –Puntualiza Kain, concentrado en la vista del castillo de la Orden.

-Ajá, claro… -Responde la castaña.

Mientras ese ejército está invadiendo el sector frontal, por el sector sur también se avecina otra armada, la guardia Real de la que Lilith ha tomado posesión. La lolivillana viene de la mano con el hijo de los Bookman, que como su muñeco personal la acompaña a todos lados. Todos los soldados que trae han sido modificados con almas demoniacas y su figura es una mezcla de akuma nivel tres con ser humano, con armas soldadas a sus brazos y piernas.

-Parece que los ángeles ya están en posición. –Observa la niña.

-¿Los ángeles? ¿En verdad pretendes trabajar en equipo con ese ángel? –Pregunta Benji, cuyos ojos siguen tan vacíos como siempre que está con ella. Detrás de ellos, los rugidos y ruidos del ejército de poseídos que los acompaña son cada vez más altos.

-Tsk… se van a dar cuenta de que venimos con tanto escándalo… -Luego mira al niño pelirrojo. –Apoyamos a los ángeles porque así debe ser. Todo tiene un momento y una razón, Benji. –Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Se separa de él y por un momento lo mira como si en verdad fuera una niña pequeña, sonriéndole honesta. Luego sus ojos se alargan de nuevo y mira hacia el frente.

-¿Estamos listos? –Pregunta el niño.

-Buena pregunta.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el salón principal de la Orden ya están reunidos todos los exorcistas, incluyendo a aquellos cuyas inocencias todavía no han vuelto a funcionar. Inocencias activadas son las de Allen, Lenalee, Stella, Kanda, Miranda y los generales. El resto de ellos todavía no tiene poder, Lavi entre ellos.

-Oye, ¿Cómo es que los generales aún pueden luchar? Ellos no han sido tocados por la luz de Allana. –Pregunta el Bookman.

-Nuestros fragmentos de inocencia son tan fuertes que aunque el cubo se destruya, aún tardarán un tiempo en dejar de funcionar. –Responde Cross. –Así que no necesitamos de ninguna niña mágica para hacer nuestro trabajo.

-No me gustaría que tocaras a Allana de todos modos. –Observa Lenalee, a todos les sale una pequeña sonrisa. Komui da un paso hacia el frente y mira a todos sus compañeros, cada uno dispuesto a entregar todo por defender su hogar.

-Este día vamos a luchar contra la oscuridad, pero es una diferente, una oscuridad que nace del corazón de las personas, y que nos ha traído hasta el punto de enfrentarnos a nuestros propios aliados… -Le cuesta decir las palabras. –Enfrentarnos a personas va contra lo que como organización hemos predicado todo este tiempo, pero…. Pero si no lo hacemos, entonces ya no habrá forma de seguir llevando la antorcha de nuestros ideales.

Mientras habla, Kanda le dedica una mirada a Stella, que tiene las manos juntas y la mirada baja, pero parece centrada en hacer lo que le corresponde. Lavi abraza por la cintura a su esposa y la hala hacia él, ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro y se deja acariciar, Allen y Lenalee se toman fuertemente de las manos, él le da la izquierda y ella lo sujeta con la derecha, cada uno de los generales asiente, Miranda también hace un gesto afirmativo mientras mira a Komui, Krory y los demás reflexionan ante las palabras de su líder.

-Siempre le hemos dado todo al mundo, aún a pesar de que el mundo a veces parece abandonarnos, pero es nuestro deber, y un deber que hacemos con convicción. Es por que debemos seguir existiendo, y es por esa razón que a pesar de todo vamos a enfrentarnos con aquellos que quieren ahogar la semilla de la esperanza para los humanos que significa esta orden Oscura. Así que, aunque nos duela el corazón, debemos luchar… ¡¡debemos luchar y ganar!!! –Les muestra el puño cerrado. Cada uno de los presentes asiente ante el mensaje.

-_Los ángeles…_ -Piensa Stella. –_Si ellos son ángeles, ¿aún así está bien luchar contra ellos? –_Su perspectiva ha comenzado a dudar desde que escuchó la historia de Cross. La joven se da la vuelta y se dirige a su punto designado en el plan, cuando es detenida por el espadachín, que le sujeta la mano.

-Stella…

-Ka… Kanda-san… -Su mirada nerviosa se cruza con la de él.

-Yo… solo… -Le suelta la mano y desvía la mirada. –No mueras. –Le dice levemente sonrojado. Sus palabras golpean a Stella como una suave brisa que la refresca y la trae de vuelta a la realidad, al Kanda real que tiene al frente y que se preocupa por ella.

-Yo… hmhm. –Niega con la cabeza. –No moriré, pero tu tampoco lo hagas, Kanda-san, o… -Sonríe para sí un momento. –Puedo… ¿puedo llamarte Yuu? Así como lo hacía cuando éramos niños… -Pregunta tímida y decididamente a la vez. Kanda se sorprende y no sabe qué responder.

-A Yuu no le gusta que nadie le diga Yuu, y eso es porque… -Los interrumpe Lavi, pero Kanda le da un puñetazo que el pelirrojo alcanza a evadir, lo que suscita una sonrisa en su respectiva esposa.

-¡Baka-Conejo! ¡Eso es porque ella es la única que puede llamarme por mi nombre! –Explica en voz alta. Todos en la habitación se quedan callados al haberlo oído gritar en voz alta. Su rostro se colorea y pasa de largo a la pelinegra, en quien ha dibujado de nuevo una sonrisa. –Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Si, Yuu! –Le dice con emoción, mirándolo de espaldas mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

Lavi por su parte toma una vara de acero y la examina para utilizarla para pelear. Maus, que también se ha vestido con su uniforme, lo observa escéptica.

-¿En verdad piensas luchar solo con eso, Lavi? –Inquiere la inteligente pelirroja.

-Si, ¿qué mas podemos hacer? Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago. –Recuerda la invasión del nivel cuatro, años atrás. –Además, la estrategia que diseñaste para Komui de seguro funcionará.

-Debe hacerlo. Debemos vivir para rescatar a nuestro hijo de ese maldito demonio… -Aprieta los puños y mira hacia abajo. Lavi la detiene y con su mano en su barbilla dirige su mirada hacia él.

-Lo rescataremos, pero para eso debes estar al cien por ciento, Maus.

-Lo se. Perdóname, Lavi. De ahora en adelante, lucharemos para salvar a nuestro hijo. –Le dice determinada. Lavi sonríe y le da un beso pequeño al que ella responde emocionada. Se miran como si hubieran retomado un pequeño trozo de la felicidad que habían perdido.

-A luchar.

-Si. –Asiente determinada.

Komui está dirigiendo a la gente en todas direcciones, acaba de dar otra instrucción cuando encuentra su mirada con Miranda, que lo mira como si estuviera preocupada.

-Miranda…

-Komui, yo solo… -No sabe como explicarse. –Yo solo…

-Lo se, Miranda. –Le da un abrazo. Ella se sorprende, pero asiente y corresponde abrazándolo también. – Cuando todo esto termine, tengamos un hijo, Miranda.

-¿¡¡¡EEEHH???!! ¡¡¡¿¿UN HIJO??!!!! –Profiere sorprendida. Todos alrededor vuelven a verlos.

-Si, no quiero que Allana no tenga un amigo con quien jugar, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea?

-Sss… si… -Luego se convence y le sonríe. -¡Si! Es una muy buena idea. –Se toman de la mano y se miran por un instante. Luego la a veces torpe Miranda se pone seria y sale corriendo hacia su posición, mientras Komui solo la ve alejarse.

Sarubi baja las gradas hacia su puesto de batalla, seguida por Link, que no le dice nada. Ella le dedica una mirada de reojo y él parece mirar solo hacia el frente. Pasan unos momentos y se repite la secuencia, luego unos momentos más y vuelve a hacerlo.

-¿Acaso piensas seguirme para siempre, señor acosador? –Le pregunta finalmente.

-Hmp. –Profiere el inspector. –Yo cumpliré con mi deber a pesar de todo. –Le dice serio, pero ruborizado.

-Ahh…

Y siguen bajando las escaleras.

Allen y Lenalee caminan por un pasillo por el que al final se ve una luz. Los dos lucen determinados a luchar a pesar de todo, listos a defender su tesoro más querido.

-La batalla comienza ahora. –Profiere el peliblanco.

-¡¡¡Que comience el ataque!!!! –Grita Kain desde el exterior. Magdalena mira impaciente por ver como sus fuerzas aplastan a los exorcistas.

-El juego comienza, Allen, Lenalee. –Dice Road, que observa todo desde su puerta de Noé, que ha aparecido en el cielo.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! –Se escucha el ruido de los ejércitos que asedian la Orden. Humanos por el frente, demonios por detrás, y ahora un grupo de Akumas que también han aparecido comandados por Road, y que están saliendo en un chorro desde la puerta que la Noé de los sueños ha abierto desde el cielo. Cuando el ejército del Vaticano llega hasta el puente principal, aparecen Marie y Chaoji, que cada uno con un hacha rompen las últimas ataduras de la estructura, dejándolo caer al vacío y deteniendo el paso de los soldados. Sin embargo, a los ángeles dicho juego no los detiene y pasan volando sobre el vacío como si nada, obviando la presencia de los dos exorcistas desarmados. De igual forma, Lilith ha subido de un salto hasta una de las ventanas del castillo con Benji tomado de su mano. El resto de sus demonios trepan las paredes para subir como si fueran arañas, y los akumas se abren camino a través de las paredes lanzando balas sangrientas hacia ellas y entrando por cada agujero disponible.

-Serás mío, Allen Walker… -Dice Magdalena, que va volando en una burbuja de energía que la envuelve a ella y a su silla, a través de los pasillos de la Orden. Road también ha entrado al edificio y también busca a un Walker, pero no a Allen.

-¿Dónde estás, Allana? –Se relame antes de salir volando sobre un nivel uno.

La ola de atacantes que golpea la Orden es cada vez mayor. Los humanos del vaticano comienzan a lanzar ganchos para cruzar hasta el edificio, mientras los dos exorcistas, apoyados también por Link y por Sarubi, cortan los cables para que nadie pueda cruzar.

-¡¡Nadie pasará de aquí!! ¡¡no mataremos a ningún humano!!! –Grita la hermana de Lena.

En el interior, el grupo de Kain se separa, cada uno por su lado. El rubio vuela al frente, la castaña a la derecha y el peliazul a la izquierda, siendo el propio Kain quien llega de frente a encontrarse con Allen. Lenalee no está a la vista. El protagonista ya tiene su Crown Clown activado, y sostiene su espada de exorcismo con ambas manos.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Allen Walker. –Lo saluda él, descendiendo a estar de pie frente a él. Allen se pone su antifaz y levanta su espada, amenazándolo con ella. –Yo gané nuestro primer encuentro, y tu hija hizo que empatáramos el segundo. Técnicamente yo sigo ganando. –Razona mientras muestra el filo de su alabarda.

-¿Estabas contando? –Contesta Allen, sarcástico.

-Si tú estás aquí, imagino que Allana Walker está del otro lado de esa puerta, ¿me equivoco? –Pregunta mirando la puerta blanca que está a espaldas de Allen en el salón en el que se encuentran. –Realmente es una molestia no poder leer su mente, pero bueno, eso explica que en verdad ella no es un ángel.

-Si así fuera, estaría más que complacido. Allana es solo una niña, y tiene derecho a vivir feliz.

-¡¿El mismo derecho que tiene Stella?!! –Reclama súbitamente enfadado. Allen se sorprende al verlo demostrar su sensibilidad.

-Stella está con nosotros por su voluntad. Ella no es como ustedes, y si no lo entienden, entonces en verdad es que ustedes no son ángeles. –Le dice con voz baja. –Así que como usurpadores que son, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo con ustedes. –Su mirada refleja su determinación de no dudar. Kain mira sus ojos y se percata de eso.

-Eso digo yo. ¡Prepárate! –Amenaza tomando su arma con las dos manos.

-¡¡Crown Clown!!!

-¡¡Chaos Vortex!!!! –Gritan los dos, volando rápidamente el uno hacia el otro y chocando armas a máxima velocidad, generando una onda expansiva que rompe las ventanas de todo el salón en el que se encuentran, quedando empatados en poder y empujándose mutuamente al centro del cráter que acaban de crear por la presión del golpe.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Magdalena está volando en dirección hacia la habitación donde solía estar Heblaska, asumiendo que Allana debe encontrarse en ese lugar. Su cabello blanco es movido hacia atrás por la velocidad que lleva, mientras sus ojos rojos están concentrados hacia el frente.

-Allana Walker… tú… -Al recordar su carita sonriente se llena de furia. –Tú no tienes derecho… ¡no lo tienes! –Se queja aumentando la velocidad, pero es detenida por una patada meteórica que aparece desde el frente, los dos pies de Lenalee impactan en su barrera de energía, la rompe empujándola a ella contra una pared, la cual también se desbarata, mandándola a caer al salón de entrenamiento.

-¡¡Magdalena Allistair!! –Grita Lenalee recuperándose del golpe que acaba de dar y tomando impulso para otro, gira en el aire sobre sí misma y luego apoya sus botas sobre una superficie de aire presionado que la manda de nuevo a volar hacia delante, donde vuelve a girar sus piernas y logra conectar una patada frontal a la mejilla de la peliblanca, la cual la derriba de su silla y la estrella de nuevo contra otra pared, haciéndola sangrar un poco por la nariz y la boca.

-Lenalee Walker… -Profiere limpiándose la sangre con la manga. –Parece ser que soy yo la afortunada en pelear contigo… Basti estará inconforme, pero luego le daré algo para que se le pase. –Habla como si no fuera con ella. Lenalee se queda expectante a cualquier movimiento que realice, pero la peliblanca solo se limita a sonreír mientras unos listones lilas rodean sus piernas, permitiéndole ponerse de pie, y formando unas botas iguales a las de Lenalee en ellas. Lenalee se sorprende al verla ponerse de pie. -Una de mis habilidades se parece un poco a la de Stella, ¿sabes? Es muy raro que alguien logre darme un golpe, pero cuando lo hace, mi cuerpo y mi inocencia logran absorber las características del ataque y me permiten usarlo. Eso quiere decir que ahora yo también tengo el poder de las botas oscuras, pero a mi propia versión. –Explica mientras le muestra sus nuevas botas. Su estatura es baja, llegándole hasta la altura del pecho a Lenalee, y su cabello es tan largo que casi llega a tocar el piso. –Yo tomo lo que me dan, y quito aquello que la gente no merece… ese es el juicio del bufón de la emperatriz, el Empress Joker.

-Empress… Joker… -Repite Lena. -¿Tomar… lo que la gente no merece? –Sus ojos se desorbitan al escuchar el sonido de sus botas cristal hacerse pedazos, dejándola descalza en cuanto termina de decir la frase. –Im… posible…

-¡¡¡Toma esto, maldita perra humana!!!! –Grita con ira, lanzándole una patada de su bota en el estómago a Lena, rompiendo parte de su chaqueta y mandándola a estrellarse al techo de la habitación, donde el golpe en su espalda la hace rebotar, segundo en el que Magdalena ha aparecido frente a ella de nuevo, la toma por la cintura y la arroja al piso a máxima velocidad, pero Lenalee alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y junta sus tobillos. -¡¡Inocencia, actívate!!! –Grita mientras siente el punzón de los estigmas de sus pies abrirse de nuevo para dejar escapar la sangre que rodea sus piernas y crea un nuevo par de botas, que se activan a tiempo para amortiguar la caída de la exorcista. Magdalena la mira desde el aire, con su gesto superior. Lenalee cae de rodillas y tose sangre debido al fuerte golpe que acaban de propinarle, sintiendo también el dolor de no haber tenido que regenerar sus botas de esa forma en mucho tiempo.

-Esto aún no se decide, Magdalena… -Se pone de pie y se preparara para luchar de nuevo.

-Vaya… tendré que ser más agresiva contigo, Lenalee Walker; esa cristalización es de verdad molesta.

-¡¡¡AAHHH!!!! –Profiere Lena sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, chocando su pie contra el estómago de ella, pero esta vez sin moverla, a pesar de haberla golpeado con toda su fuerza. -¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Ya te lo dije. No tienes oportunidad de vencerme… ¡¡¡es mi turno!!!! –Grita intentando golpearla, pero Lena usa su velocidad para desvanecerse y aparecerle por detrás, a lo que Magda reacciona desapareciendo de la misma forma y contraatacando por arriba, ataque que Lenalee logra detectar e interpone su pie para no ser aplastado por el de ella, empujándola hacia arriba y luego volando hacia un lado para evadirla.

-_Debo hacer algo, si no…_ - Piensa mientras se da cuenta de que está luchando contra la más fuerte de los ángeles. –_Allen…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda se ha encontrado con Basti en el comedor de la Orden. La alegre castaña tiene su flauta entre las manos mientras Kanda, que no ha perdido tiempo, ya tiene la Nigento invocada en las suyas.

-Así que tú supuestamente eres un ángel. –Se burla el espadachín. –No te ves tan celestial que digamos.

-Lo que un feo humano como tú diga no tiene la menor importancia para mí. Bueno, aunque debo admitir que Allen Walker si es algo atractivo para ser humano… -Se toca el labio inferior con la mano y fantasea por un segundo. A Kanda le sale una gota en la cabeza y luego la amenaza con su espada. -De cualquier forma no pasarás de aquí. Alguien como tú no podrá tener una batalla pareja si yo soy tu oponente.

-Vaya, veo que eres muy confiado para ser humano, si incluso me recuerdas a Magdalena-sama. –Se burla de nuevo tocando su flauta y cerrando los ojos. –Siempre diciendo "yo soy invencible".

-Entonces ella será mi próximo oponente. –Sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, se arroja sobre ella e intenta partirla, pero la rival salta ágilmente de una mesa a otra, haciendo que la espada de Kanda solo corte la madera de la tabla. –Tsk… -En ese instante Basti percibe algo, sonríe y toca su flauta en re-re-sol-fa-mi-re-do-re, luego le dedica otra sonrisa al espadachín.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Algún truquito musical?

-Nop, no es un truquito. Solo me aseguré de que el resto de tus amigos también tenga diversión.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta aparentando frialdad ante el comentario, pero realmente se preocupa.

-Se que no podemos matar a Stella, así que me encargué de que tenga un oponente de su mismo nivel. –Le dice tono coqueto. -¿Sabes? Viéndote bien, tampoco estás tan feo, exorcista.

-¿Stella? ¡¿qué le has hecho a Stella?! –Pregunta ya más afectado. Basti se sorprende al ver su reacción.

-Vaya… eso si es interesante, jejeje…

-¡¡¡Toma esto!!!! –La interrumpe de nuevo Kanda, intentando partirla con la Mugen, pero ella interpone su flauta y detiene el ataque de la espada de inocencia.

-No será tan fácil, Kanda-kun.

-Ggg… ¡¡te derrotaré!! –Le dice intentando partirla con la otra espada, pero Basti le da una patada frontal en la barbilla, empujándolo hacia atrás; toca la flauta de nuevo e invoca dos serpientes de inocencia.

-Te dije que no será tan fácil.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hannah e Ian están frente a Lavi, que solo sostiene un palo de acero para combatirlos. Suda sin moverse un centímetro mientras estudia la forma de luchar contra dos ángeles a la vez.

-Rayos… -Mira hacia atrás y ve que Maus ya no está. Da un suspiro de alivio y luego mira hacia el frente, decidido. -¡¡No dejaré que ustedes nos detengan!! ¡¡AAhhhh!!! –Se lanza a atacarlos. Hannah hace un gesto confiado, proyecta una espada y se lanza contra él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+

Stella está impaciente, mirando en todas direcciones en el jardín de la orden. De repente ve aparecer frente a ella a Tiedoll, a Kloud y a Sokaro, los tres con rostro serio, mirándola fijamente.

-General Tiedoll, general Sokaro, general Kloud… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Alguna novedad en el sector –Pregunta tímida, pero no hay respuesta. -¿Generales? –Pregunta de nuevo la pelinegra, pero como respuesta solo obtiene el intento de la Madness por cortarle la cabeza, logrando esquivar el filo a tiempo doblando su espalda hacia atrás, y retrocediendo, soprendida.

-Veo que essscapaste muy bien, jovenncita. –Dice Sokaro.

-No tenemos nada en tu contra, Stella, pero la música nos ha dicho que debemos matarte, y tiene razón… un monstruo como tú, mitad Noé, mitad ángel, no debe existir en este mundo. –Explica Tiedoll.

-Perdónanos, Stella. –Agrega Kloud.

-¡¡¡Madnesss!!!!

-¡¡¡LaJiMin!!!!

-¡¡¡Maker of Eden!!!!! –Gritan los tres generales activando sus inocencias. Stella se horroriza al ver que están a punto de atacarla a ella. -¡¡Prepárate a dejar este mundo, Stella Jaques!!! –Sentencia Tiedoll. La pelinegra abre los ojos de par en par y da un salto hacia atrás, preparándose para esquivar el ataque de sus generales.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Maus está de pie, con el cuerpo tembloroso, incapaz de moverse, sus ojos desorbitados mirando hacia el frente, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Frente a ella está Lilith, que abraza por detrás a Benji, como si fuera algo muy querido para ella. El niño mira a su madre pero no hace ningún gesto.

-Ben… ji… -Profiere intentando acercarse, pero una sonrisa de la niña demonio la detiene.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… ¿o no, Benji? –Se separa de él, dejándole un cuchillo en la mano. El niño, como en trance, sale corriendo hacia su mamá e intenta cortarla con él, haciéndole una herida en el brazo.

-¡¡Benji!!!! ¡¡Soy yo, mamá!!!!

-Si… entonces muere… mamá… -Profiere el niño ante el horror de la madre y el gusto de la niña demoniaca.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-++

Allana está sola en su cuna, despierta. En la entrada de la habitación están Kaori y Krory desmayados, y por la puerta han entrado Road y algunos Akumas, que rodean a la pequeña niña, mientras su líder la observa emocionada.

-Eres mía, Allana Walker… -La maligna Noé de los sueños se inclina sobre la cuna y baja los brazos para tocarla. –Esto será la mejor manera de acercarme a Allen y a Lenalee… se relame mientras sus manos se aproximan cada vez más a hacer contacto con la piel de la bebé…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(Avance)

Road hace contacto con Allana, pero el resultado no es el que esperaba. Las fieras batallas continúan, con muchas derrotas inesperadas debido al gran poder de los ángeles, pero dan como resultado una explosión que nadie imaginaba, separando de nuevo a los exorcistas, esta vez despojados por completo de su esperanza de vivir felices…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Cataclismo

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

(omake)

Sale Allen vestido de gatito, pero no pasa nada.

-Hola…

Pasan unos momentos más y todavía nada.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien? Stella, Lenalee, ¿seguras que este es un buen omake?

-Es el mejor de todos. –Contesta Lena. Allen suspira y se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Uff… y listo. El próximo cap es mucho más violento e impactante, bueno, eso digo yo, a ver que dicen ustedes. Mucha violencia para entrar a la tercera etapa del fic.

Hola Titru y Rokudaime Naruto, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos por acá, espero que les haya gustado el cap, igual que a todos. ¿O todas? Bueno, de todos modos, que viva la igualdad de género.

Espero que les haya gustado, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora si, hasta la próxima semana.


	25. Cataclismo

25ª noche - **Cataclismo**

Las batallas en la Orden Oscura continúan a lo largo de todo el castillo. En el salón de la recepción está Allen luchando contra Kain, los dos volando de un lado a otro, apoyándose en las paredes, saltan y chocan el filo de sus armas de nuevo. En la enfermería está Lenalee peleando con Magdalena, quien lleva una gran ventaja sobre la señora Walker, que apenas puede seguir el ritmo. En el puente exterior, Sarubi, Link, Marie y Chaoji están evitando que el ejército de guardias traído por los ángeles cruce los puentes para ingresar al edificio; Lavi está armado sin su inocencia, acorralado por los ángeles Hannah e Ian; Maus se ha encontrado con Lilith y Benji, con este último dispuesto a atacar a su propia madre. Kanda, por su parte, está enfrentándose contra Basti, que con sus graciosos movimientos evita constantemente ser cortada por la Mugen, ante la cólera del espadachín, que está cada vez más urgido de vencerla al enterarse del hechizo que ha plantado sobre Tiedoll, Sokaro y Klaud, los tres generales que ahora están frente a Stella, dispuestos a terminar con ella. En medio de todos estos enfrentamientos, Road ha logrado pasar sin dificultad a Kaori Kanda y a Krory, y ahora se encuentra frente a Allana, sonriendo triunfante mientras se dispone a poner sus manos sobre la pequeña…

-Buenas noches, señorita Walker. Road ha venido para saludarte… -Le dice en tono de arrullo, moviendo sus manos hacia el interior de la cuna.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto, Road? –La interrumpe Tykki, pasando por encima de los cuerpos desmayados de Kaori y Krory, sin hacerles el menor caso.

-Tykki, yo quiero esta muñeca, está muy linda y es muy útil. –Insiste haciendo un puchero. -¡La quierooo! –Insiste caprichosamente, ensombrecida por los akumas que la rodean. –Su poder parece también afectar los sueños… -Entrecierra los ojos. –Si es así, debe ser mía.

-Eso lo entiendo, sin embargo… -Mira la cuna de la pequeña y siente que duda. –Esta sensación… -Por un momento siente en Allana una presencia similar a la de Magdalena, pero mucho más pacífica. –Road, yo pienso que… -Insiste levantando su mano hacia ella, pero la Noé no le da tiempo, dándole la espalda.

-Allana, linda Allana, ven con la tía Road… -Su rostro ennegrecido por la oscuridad de la habitación hace que Allana vea a un payaso de sonrisa amplia acercarse a ella. Sus ojos morados se fijan en los de su agresora, a quien mira tranquilamente, sin llorar. En su interior, la Allana joven parece rezar en silencio. Road toma entre sus brazos a la niña y la aproxima a su cuerpo, rozando su mejilla con la suya. Una onda de energía cálida rodea la habitación.

-¡¡Road!! –Advierte Tykki, sintiendo el peligro que se cierne sobre ellos. Road lo mira y de repente siente la horrible quemadura en su cuerpo al estar en contacto con la hija de Allen, cuya expresión permanece impasible.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita mientras todo su cuerpo se electrifica con chispas celestes, su piel quemándose como si estuviese en una plancha al rojo vivo, abultándose y contrayéndose hacia los lados mientras la bebé se rodea de luz que ilumina la habitación. -¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA, MALDITA!!!!!! -Grita adolorida. Un instante después se ha transportado al universo blanco luminoso que se genera cuando la niña activa su poder. Road se ve a si misma humana, flotando en medio de la nada, observada por la joven albina de cabello largo, que la mira con lástima. Road siente la oleada de sentimientos cálidos que fluyen hacia ella y vuelve a retorcerse, saliendo de la ilusión y volviendo a la realidad, donde Allana ha vuelto a caer en su cuna, con el símbolo de la cruz de su frente emitiendo rayos de luz celestes que destruyen a todos los akumas que rodeaban a la Noé en un instante. Road cae de rodillas sujetándose el rostro y el costado derecho del cuerpo, retorciéndose del dolor. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! –Grita de nuevo mientras Tykki la toma entre sus brazos y sale de la habitación lo más rápido que puede, escondiéndose detrás de la pared. Solo observa la luz que inunda la habitación y cuyas ondas salen por la pared hacia el frente.

-¡¡Road!!! ¡¡¡Road!!!! –La sacude Tykki, sorprendido de ver que el rostro y cuerpo parcialmente quemados de su sobrina no se regeneran como usualmente lo hacen. -Inocencia… ¿tan fuerte es la inocencia de esa niña? –Se pregunta mientras ve la sangre mezclada con carne quemada que brota del cuerpo de niña de su compañera. –Se supone que la inocencia no… -Comienza a decir, pero se corta al ver que el tejido de su piel ha comenzado a regenerarse. Sonríe un poco, pero luego se horroriza al ver el resultado de la regeneración. Las partes donde recibió la quemadura se han restaurado, pero ahora tienen color humano; parcialmente exorcizada. –Road… -Profiere al ver su rostro inconsciente, y los parches de piel rosada que ahora hay en el rostro gris de ella. Allana ha comenzado a llorar a todo pulmón, como raramente lo hace; el sonido de su llanto es el único que ha quedado en esa sección de la Orden.

-Maldición, nunca esperé que algo así sucediera… -Comenta el Noé del Placer. –Esto no va a gustarle nada al Conde… -Musita preocupado. Kaori ha comenzado a recobrar el sentido y alcanza a ver la escena de los Noés refugiados, pero no se mueve.

-_Allana…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está de pie frente a los tres generales, cada uno ya ha activado su respectiva inocencia y se prepara para atacarla. La joven exorcista también ha invocado a su Holy Copycat, habiendo extendido sus alas hacia los lados, con una proyección de las botas oscuras en sus pies y su copia de la espada de Allen entre sus manos, lista para pelear.

-No quiero hacer esto, generales. –Espeta valerosamente. –Pero si quieren pelear, no tengo más opción.

-No es que queramos hacerlo, pero no tenemos opción. El sonido de flauta de ese ángel nos obliga a hacerlo. –Explica de nuevo Tiedoll, empuñando más decididamente su Maker of Eden. Klaud estira su látigo y Lajimin se prepara para golpear, de la misma forma que la Madness en la mano de Sokaro ha comenzado a girar rápidamente, generando un leve viento que mueve los cabellos de Stella hacia atrás.

-_Aunque sus inocencias no estén a su máxima capacidad, siguen siendo generales, no son oponentes a los que pueda tomar a la ligera… _-Piensa mientras analiza a los tres. –_Si no voy en serio, de seguro terminarán aplastándome rápidamente… no tengo más opción que…_ -Su reflexión de nuevo es interrumpida por el arma giratoria de Sokaro, que pasa por un lado de su cabeza cortando algunos de sus cabellos, pero ella reacciona instintivamente moviendo la cara hacia un lado, evitando perder el cuello. Laijimin da un salto veloz hacia ella e intenta conectar uno de sus puños de acero contra ella, pero Stella levanta su espada proyectada y se defiende del impacto con ella, sin embargo, bajo sus pies salen las raíces blancas del Maker of Eden, sacándola de balance y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, donde el mono luchador aprovecha para conectar otro uppercut en su costado izquierdo, sacándole el aire. -¡¡¡Aghhh!!! –Profiere al sentir como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones, tirando un poco de sangre por la boca.

-¡¡¡MADNESS!! –Escucha el grito de Sokaro mientras el arma cae girando a intentar a cortarla por la mitad, pero logra invocar su copia del martillo de Lavi en su mano derecha, levantándolo hacia arriba y deteniendo el impacto con él, pero el golpe lleva tanta aceleración que apenas logra desviarlo, lanzándolo hacia el frente donde el General vuelve a atrapar su arma con su mano.

-¡¡¡MAKER OF EDEN!!!! –Invoca Tiedoll, creando el brazo gigante que sale de detrás de él, intentado aplastarla como a una mosca, lo que Stella evita con un salto de sus botas oscuras hacia atrás, pero de nuevo es interceptada por Lajimin, que como un luchador salvaje le da un puñetazo en el rostro, dos más en el estómago, luego la toma por los pies, le da varias vueltas rápidas y la arroja hacia arriba, donde es interceptada de nuevo por la mano gigante del Maker of Eden, que ahora si le dan el manotazo de frente, estrellándola contra una pared, abriéndole varias heridas de las cuales chispea sangre al chocar. Apenas alcanza a abrir los ojos entre dientes apretados para soportar el dolor, cuando se percata de que Sokaro de nuevo ha saltado directo hacia ella, girando su arma entre sus manos, apuntando a partirla por la mitad.

-¡¡¡SSSSSE ACABÓ!!!!!! –Sentencia mirándola a los ojos, los cuales se llenan de terror al ver el arma pronta a cortarla.

-_Tengo que hacer algo…_ -Piensa desesperada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el salón de la enfermería, Lenalee y Magdalena han destruido ya varias paredes entre sus constantes choques; sin embargo, la peliblanca luce un desgaste mínimo, mientras Lenalee lucha por seguir el ritmo de la cada vez mas rápida batalla. Magdalena le ha lanzado otro ataque que la dejó enterrada en escombros, de entre los cuales se levanta apoyando la mano en la pared, sacudiéndose de encima la arena y los pedazos de piedra que cayeron sobre ella, mientras observa jadeante a su oponente, que sigue observándola con superioridad.

-Te lo dije, tú no eres nada para mí, Lenalee Walker. –Le dice con voz despectiva. Lenalee cierra un ojo, esforzándose entre respiraciones agitadas por enfocar con el otro la figura de su oponente.

-_Esto no va bien… ya destruyó mis botas una vez con mucha facilidad…_ -Piensa analizando su próximo movimiento.

-"Si no me pongo seria, me matará". –La interrumpe burlonamente su enemiga, habiendo inferido sus pensamientos.

-Precisamente. –Se esfuerza por sonar confiada en su contestación. -La última vez que luchamos no parecías tan fuerte como ahora. –Recuerda limpiándose la sangre que mancha su barbilla.

-En realidad eres tú quien se ha vuelto más fuerte. –Contesta mirándola de pies a cabeza. –Es increíble que una mujer tan dependiente como tú tenga una fortaleza tan grande. –Dice como si intentara interpretar la existencia de Lena. –La dependencia solo es debilidad, una debilidad característica solo de los humanos… -Baja la mirada y por un segundo se recuerda de niña, llorando en medio de una celda. Sus ojos se enfurecen de nuevo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? –Pregunta Lena, insistiendo en la ironía.

-Quien sabe. Los humanos son tan estúpidos que puede que así sea. –Retoma su tono de desprecio al responder; comienza a caminar mientras invoca su espada dorada en su mano derecha. Lenalee retrocede un paso, lista para tomar impulso.

-Puede que tú no lo aceptes… -Sonríe sarcástica. –O que te niegues a aceptarlo, Magdalena, pero es en esa dependencia en la que se puede encontrar la fuerza para ganar.

-Para alguien como tú, cuyo mundo se reduce a las personas a tu alrededor, por supuesto que es tu única fuerza, pobre estúpida. –Su voz es más sombría mientras comienza a rodearse de energía celeste que gira a su alrededor como tornado. El rostro de Lenalee se tensa y se eriza como si fuese un gato acorralado, pero el valor se sobrepone al miedo y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Ahora es ella quien tiene una visión rápida, pero de Allen con Allana entre sus brazos, sonriéndole.

-¡¡¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!!!! –Le grita liberando la energía acumulada en los talones de sus botas, lanzando dos círculos de luz formados por el impulso de presión que dejan las mariposas de las botas atrás. En un destello se mueve hacia Magdalena, asestando un golpe de metralla de patadas que como una lluvia de meteoros impactan por todo el cuerpo a la peliblanca, que no alcanza a reaccionar mientras siente los pies de Lena estrellarse por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡Gaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Ouuuu!!!! ¡¡¡¡Kaaaaaggg!!!! –Profiere a cada golpe que la peliverde le da, empujándola por el aire hasta romper el techo del salón, y sigue golpeándola por arriba hasta romper el techo del siguiente, luego de lo cual hace un torbellino con su cuerpo para retomar impulso y asestar otro golpe de frente al estómago de la peliblanca, sacándole sangre por la boca y empujándola con tanta fuerza que rompe el techo superior de la Orden, saliendo a la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna. Lenalee luce determinada a no detenerse, volando como un cohete hacia arriba buscando aprovechar que Magdalena aún no se ha recuperado de la sucesión de patadas que le acaba de propinar.

-Tengo que terminarla… ¡¡¡voy a acabarla!!! –Sus botas se envuelven de nuevo con el poder celeste y ganan más aceleración, desplazándose hasta llegar junto a Magdalena, lanzando una patada redonda doble con toda su fuerza, impactándola de frente, lo que genera una explosión de luz que ilumina la cielo nocturno al cual han salido a luchar, formando una onda expansiva que como un disco brillante se aleja de la Orden.

-¡¡Lenalee nee-san!! –Grita Sarubi, que aún se encuentra luchando para evitar la invasión terrestre, habiendo alcanzado a ver la explosión de luz provocada por su hermana. Al disiparse la luz, se puede distinguir a Lenalee con el cabello suelto, el coletero roto por la fuerza de la explosión, junto con parte de su vestimenta. Su rostro luce sereno y culpable, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo remordimiento por haber terminado con su oponente. Sin embargo, abre los ojos y se topa con que Magdalena se ha rodeado con su manto Empress Joker, con lo que se protegió de la superpatada. Los ojos de Lenalee se desorbitan al sentir que su ataque ha sido en vano, mientras a Magdalena se le dibuja una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ahora es mi turno, humana vulgar… -Profiere con su tono superior. La exorcista se apresura a separarse de ella, libera de nuevo los círculos de luz expansivos que salen de sus talones y se desplaza rápidamente hacia atrás, pero se topa con la peliblanca, que de repente está tras ella y la recibe con un corte de su espada en el la chaqueta negra, el filo penetra hasta la piel y deja escapar unas gotas de sangre al aire.

-¡¡AAAAAGGHHH!!! –Profiere Lena, adolorida, pero logra reaccionar, junta sus botas y aumenta el tamaño de las mariposas para ganar más velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista de Magda, que se limita a sonreír, siguiendo con sus ojos rojos el desplazamiento de su rival.

-¡¡No me subestimes!!! –Extiende sus alas y se mueve hacia delante, usando su espada como bate para golpearla en el mismo instante que aparece en el lugar al cual se movió, cortándola de nuevo por un lado, rompiendo su traje por debajo del brazo y parte del costado.

-¡¡Aahhh!! –Vuelve a gritar sosteniéndose la cintura por donde el filo probó su piel. Magdalena entonces guarda su espada, sonríe y desaparece. Lenalee intenta reaccionar, pero súbitamente tiene el puño de la peliblanca hundiéndose en su estómago, haciéndola vomitar agua y sangre.

-Hemos terminado con esto… -Le susurra al oído; luego le da un puñetazo, seguido por otro, y otro en el rostro, uno más en el estómago, uno en uno de los pechos, que hace que su rostro se descomponga por el dolor, uno en el vientre, seguido por otro y otro más a gran velocidad, en los brazos y las piernas, terminándola con un golpe de martillo en la cabeza que la manda girando como un meteoro a caer de nuevo al interior del edificio de la Orden, estrellándola en el piso del salón donde la pelea comenzó, creando un cráter al caer, cuya explosión suena por todos los alrededores, levantando humo por todos lados. Magdalena la mira hacia abajo y rápidamente se transporta de nuevo hasta quedar de pie frente al cráter que ha creado la caída de Lena, quien intenta levantarse con la ropa hecha jirones y la piel llena de moretones y cortadas, vomitando sangre apoyada sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Levanta la mirada al sentir el delicado aterrizaje de la diminuta peliblanca frente a ella.

-Yo… -Piensa de nuevo en Allen y Allana. –Nunca… -Hace acopio de su fuerza y se pone de pie, temblorosa. El humo comienza a disiparse de la habitación mientras la joven la observa con ojos entrecerrados. -¡¡¡No me voy a rendir nunca!!! -Grita de nuevo Lena lanzando una patada al rostro de Magdalena, pero su pierna choca contra una pared de energía que vuelve a destrozar la bota oscura, dejando su pierna desnuda, la cual se llena de cortes al entrar en contacto con la energía de la rival, empujándola hacia atrás. -¡¡¡Ahh!!! –Grita esforzándose por no retroceder, se concentra en el estigma de su pie, más sangre brota de él y comienza a rodear su pierna para formar de nuevo su bota, pero Magdalena no le da tiempo y le ensarta su espada dorada justo en el estigma. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! –Grita Lenalee al sentir su talón atravesado de adelante hacia atrás, habiéndose detenido la regeneración de la inocencia.

-Tú no eres nada contra mí… -Saca su espada de la herida que le causó y ahora se la ensarta en la otra pierna, reventando también su otra bota, los cristales vuelan por todos lados dejando descubierta la otra pierna de la exorcista, que llora de dolor, sin ceder en sus movimientos.

-Magdalena… -La pelinegra piensa de nuevo en su familia. -¡¡¡¡NO VAS A VENCERME!!!! ¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!!!! –Grita con toda su fuerza, obligándose a activar sus botas por sobre los estigmas perforados por la espada de Magdalena, quien se sorprende al ver el súbito aumento de poder de la casi vencida exorcista.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos?!! –Un relámpago pasa por su cabeza, entendiendo la razón. –Allana Walker… ¡¡¡El poder de esa maldita niña!!! –Grita mientras busca mover su espada para atravesar el pecho de Lenalee, pero el poder que emana de sus pies aumenta tanto que aturde los movimientos del ángel, que por un segundo es incapaz de dominar su arma. -¡¡¡Rayos!!!!!

-¡¡INOCENCIA!!! –Grita la esposa de Allen logrando crear una bota celeste brillante que rodea su pierna, de cuyos talones salen dos alas blancas largas que le dan más velocidad a la patada que aún mantiene contra el campo de defensa creado por Magdalena.

-¿¿¡¡Alas!!?? –Profiere sorprendidísima al ver el fenómeno en el pie de la peliverde, quien finalmente logra romper la pantalla de defensa y asestar una superpatada de luz celeste en el costado de la enemiga, destruyendo parte de su atuendo y llenando su cuerpo de un número similar de cortadas al que ella ha recibido, dejándola atónita. –Esto es… -Sus desorbitados ojos rojos intentan asimilar la imagen que captan. –Una humana… -Profiere antes de que la bota recién formada vuelva a hacerse pedazos. De repente una sonrisa sádica y loca se dibuja en la cara de la orgullosa exorcista de élite.

-Empress Joker… involución inocente… -Profiere casi en un susurro. De repente, del interior de Lena comienzan a salir destellos de luz, como si su piel se transparentara y fraccionara como cascarón, mientras mira a su enemiga, sorprendida.

-No… -Su voz se escapa en un débil hilo. –Allen… Allana… -Profiere mientras cae la piso totalmente desprovista de su fuerza, mientras de la luz que sale de su cuerpo comienza a formarse de nuevo el cristal de inocencia que se expande sobre su cuerpo. –No… este cris… tal... –Profiere entrecortadamente.

-Ese cristal se forma cuando tu inocencia cobra su propia voluntad. La "involución inocente" hace que tu inocencia deje de obedecerte, por lo menos un rato. Descansa en tu cama de cristal, mujer común. –Le dice mientras Lenalee solo ve como su vista se nubla con el cristal verde. Luego pierde la conciencia.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el recibidor principal, el peliblanco y el rubio continúan enfrentándose a gran velocidad. Sus figuras aparecen y desaparecen amenazándose mutuamente con sus armas sin dar tiempo a que los golpes terminen de ser recibidos por el aire.

-¡¡Allen Walker!!! –Grita Kain intentando cortarlo, pero Allen de nuevo levanta su espada y detiene el filo de la alabarda con ella, lanzando chispas en todas direcciones y creando una fricción que arrastra los pies de ambos alejándose mutuamente. Los dos se arrodillan, luego se miran, se levantan y vuelven a desvanecerse, chocan sus armas de nuevo, Allen da un salto de 360º hacia atrás y bloquea otro corte, empujando a Kain y tratando de cortarlo con su brazo Edge, ataque que esquiva moviéndose hacia la derecha, transformando su alabarda en hoz, lanza un corte horizontal, pero Allen da un salto lo suficientemente alto para que la hoja pase bajo sus pies, enroscándose en su capa blanca y tomando impulso en ella para darle una patada en el rostro que le sirve para ganar impulso, sacar de nuevo su espada y lanzar un corte que Kain intercepta con su arma, lanzando rayos celestes en varias direcciones de nuevo al mismo tiempo que sus poderes empatan generando una barrera de energía presionada que vuelve a aumentar el tamaño del cráter que han formado bajo sus pies.

-Eres muy fuerte, en verdad… -Profiere Allen mientras se esfuerza porque su espada no sea empujada hacia atrás, tratando de avanzar los pies junto con su arma.

-Lo mismo digo, Walker, eres mucho más fuerte que la última vez. –Reconoce Kain, cuyo cabello se ha despeinado y cae sobre su cara. Sigue empujando su arma para terminar de hundir a Allen en el piso, volviendo a romper las lozas del suelo haciendo crecer de nuevo el hueco del impacto.

-Gracias, supongo. –Contesta el peliblanco. Aprovecha el breve momento de titubeo y empuja a Kain hacia atrás, aprovechando para volar hacia atrás envuelto en su capa, impulso que utiliza para formar fuerza centrífuga alrededor de él girando a gran velocidad, gracias a lo cual lanza un ataque de espinas blancas a toda la habitación, algunas de las cuales logran alcanzar al ángel, una de ellas hiriéndolo en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Profiere sin tener tiempo de reaccionar cuando Allen ya le ha lanzado el ataque del Clown Belt, envolviendo sus muñecas y tobillos con la venda blanca de su capa.

-¡¡Te tengo!!! –Grita el exorcista atrayéndose hacia él ayudado por su capa; saca su brazo Edge y lanza un corte de energía hacia el frente, el cual remata con un corte vertical por su espada de Inocencia. El ataque de su brazo logra herir superficialmente al oponente, pero su espada de exorcismo vuelve a atravesarlo como si nada, igual que la primera vez. Los ojos de Allen se desorbitan al darse cuenta que obvió ese detalle.

-Ya te lo dije. –Ahora Kain sonríe de nuevo. –La inocencia solo puede cortar al mal, y yo, bueno, nosotros los ángeles, somos el bien. De los dos, eres tú quien es el mal, Walker. –Su mirada es de satisfacción y de creciente deseo de luchar. –Los humanos son el mal que contaminó un trozo de la línea Celeste para convertirla en el cubo de inocencia… los humanos son aquellos que con su debilidad atrajeron a demonios como el Conde del Milenio, ¡¡los humanos como tú fueron los que mancharon a un ángel como Stella transformándola en una de ustedes!!!! –Se enfurece, sostiene su hoz que vuelve a ser alabarda y se la clava de frente a Allen, que recibe el corte atravesándole el muslo derecho.

-¡¡¡Agghh!!! –Profiere al sentir la carne atravesada por el arma negra. Levanta la mirada y ve los ojos fuera de control del rubio, que sonríe sádico mientras parece disfrutar haberlo lastimado. Luego éste intenta sacar su arma de la herida que acaba de hacerle, pero Allen aprovecha la oportunidad y sostiene el arma de Kain con su brazo Edge para evitar que la saque de su pierna, a pesar del dolor que siente al tenerla atravesada. -¡No te será tan fácil! –Le dice con voz de sentencia. Kain cruza sus ojos con los suyos y sus pupilas se contraen al ver la expresión confiada de Allen, cuyo ojo maldito de repente se ha activado.

-Tu ojo…

-Mi ojo tiene la habilidad de detectar al mal… -Le explica con voz lenta y superior. –Y ha detectado al mal en ti. –Le dice mientras con su mano derecha levanta su espada de exorcismo sobre su cabeza, listo a lanzar el corte contra su oponente, que pone cara de horror al darse cuenta de la situación.

-No es posible… ¡¡¡Allen Walker!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita al verse acorralado. Segundos después, Allen ha dejado caer su espada contra el pecho del ángel, esta vez haciendo con ella un surco de sangre que atraviesa la ropa y la piel del rubio, manchando su rostro con la sangre de éste.

-Perdóname… -Dice en voz baja. Su cabello blanco teñido de ojo mientras Kain retrocede unos pasos, con su arma ya fuera de la pierna de Walker, ahora igual de lastimado que él. Súbitamente siente la sangre venir por su garganta y vomita color rojo frente a él. Allen observa la acción impasiblemente. Al cabo de un momento, Kain se limpia la sangre de la boca y le dedica una mirada desidiosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, su actitud cambia, se yergue y comienza a reírse, lo que rápidamente se transforma en una carcajada descontrolada.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! –Se burla como si estuviese fuera de sí. Allen se queda confundido viéndolo reírse, ambos pintados con el color de la sangre del otro mezclada con la propia que mancha sus cuerpos. Un momento después, el rubio deja de reírse y mira a Allen con una confianza que no estaba en sus ojos antes.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta el peliblanco, extrañado. Kain lo mira y toma su alabarda entre sus manos.

-Pensaba mantener el nivel a algo que no te humillara tanto, pero no me esperaba que tuvieras tanto poder, Allen Walker. –A su alrededor el brillo de inocencia comienza a arremolinarse. –¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, NIVEL DOS… CHAOS VORTEX, DOOM REAPER!

Una súbita onda de poder golpea en la cara a Walker, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Kain luce más confiado mientras su arma evoluciona en hoz de cadena, mirándolo con ojos que sentencian la muerte de su rival.

-Este poder es… mucho mayor al que tenía hasta hace un momento… -Profiere Allen mientras lucha por no ser empujado por el viento generado por el arma del enemigo, cuyo poder comienza a fragmentar las paredes de la habitación.

-Es mi punto de alcance, Walker. –Anuncia confiado. La cadena comienza a moverse hacia Allen, que se prepara para evadirla con ayuda de su espada, dando un salto hacia arriba para evitar el impacto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡MADNESS!!! –Grita Sokaro mientras hace girar su arma y la arroja intentando partir en dos a Stella, que aún está estrellada contra la pared. La exorcista ve venir la técnica y hace cara de furia al no tener tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse, pero el ataque es súbitamente desviado por un disparo de bala que hace que el arma giratoria de Sokaro regrese hasta sus manos. Los tres generales y la exorcista vuelven la mirada sorprendidos, es Cross quien ha aparecido por una ventana de arriba, interviniendo en la batalla.

-¡¡General Cross!! –Lo saluda Stella, alegrándose, pero luego su expresión se vuelve de horror al pensar que Cross también es un general. El pelirrojo le dedica una mirada desinteresada e indescifrable, manteniendo a los otros tres también a la expectativa.

-Si esta es una oportunidad para darles una paliza a estos inútiles, no seré yo quien la desaproveche. –Avisa finalmente. La exorcista pelinegra da un suspiro de alivio, procediendo a salir del empotramiento y caer al piso, donde rápidamente se le une el general.

-Muchas gracias, General. –Le dice sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? Nunca pensé que les cayeras tan mal a estos tres. –Se burla mientras le quita el seguro a la Judgement.

-Están bajo el influjo de la técnica de uno de los ángeles. La flauta de Basti parece tener el poder de controlar las inocencias que aún no han sido bañadas por la luz de Allana. –Infiere sin dejar de ver a los tres oponentes. –Es la única explicación que encuentro.

-Y es una muy válida, muchacha.

-Pero, si es así, ¿Cómo es que usted? –Lo mira de reojo. Cross sonríe mientras detrás de él sale el ataúd de Maria.

-Si te soy sincero, yo quería que Allen tuviera un hijo, pero conociéndolo, era obvio que saldría niña.

-… Eso no tiene nada que ver… -Le dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-Digamos que Allana y yo ya somos amigos. No pierdas la concentración en la pelea. –Se pone serio mientras analiza a los tres que tiene al frente. Stella lo imita y se pone en modo de ataque, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos Cross retira su arma y se ríe.

-¡Haz lo tuyo, Maria! –Ordena a la inocencia detrás de él. El ataúd se abre y sale la cantante con antifaz de mariposa que flota y toca con sus manos los hombros del General Cross, que sonríe confiado.

-¡¡Es Maria!! –Advierte Tiedoll, que por lo bajo muestra una sonrisa. –_No puedo creer esto, pero gracias, Cross. No quería tener que matar a la hija de Bastian Jaques…_ -¡¡MAKER OF EDEN!! –Invoca luego de eso. El gigante blanco de árboles y escrituras aparece detrás de él . Klaud y Sokaro hacen la misma sonrisa de aceptación e invocan de nuevo sus inocencias.

-¡¡LAJIMIN!!!

-¡¡¡MADNESS!!! –Las tres inocencias lanzan un rayo de energía concentrado en una bola de luz verde que vuela directo hacia el par defensor. Cross se queda de pie viéndola acercarse, mientras Stella se aterra.

-¡¡General!!!

-Yo pararé a esos tres, tú cúbrenos. –Le Ordena mientras Maria comienza a cantar. De inmediato los cerebros de Tiedoll, Sokaro y Klaud reciben la descarga y comienzan a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡¡AHHHH! –Gritan los tres, rodeados del poder del sonido. Stella mira que la bola de energía aún viene hacia ellos, así que cobra valor y se prepara para rechazarla.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, HOLY COPYCAT! –Invoca su capa negra y su escudo de espejo, contra el cual choca con la bola de energía de frente, sin embargo, el poder de tres generales es mucho y Stella rápidamente empieza a retroceder. -¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –Grita mientras es empujada. Extrañamente Cross se ha quedado inmóvil, solo usando a Maria para parar los movimientos de los contrincantes. –_Esto no va bien, si este poder llega hasta el general, ya no habrá manera de pararlos a los tres de nuevo…_ -Piensa la joven Jaques mientras siente como sus brazos comienzan a entumecerse por la fuerza del ataque; sin embargo, decide no rendirse y se concentra al frente de la bola de energía.

-Veamos que tan bien lo haces. –Murmura Cross. Timcampy está observando la acción desde el hombro del General.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA!!!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!! –Grita con más fuerza. Por un instante siente la presencia de alguien que la abraza, su presencia es como la de Allen y Lenalee mezcladas, la calidez de ambos en unas manos delicadas que se ponen sobre las suyas, murmurándole de nuevo al oído; luego siente como si esa presencia se uniera con la suya y de repente despertara a un nuevo conocimiento.

-Inocencia… ¡¡¡activación celestial!!!! –Da un grito con voz segura, sorprendiendo al general, que se queda expectante. Los ojos de Stella brillan verde intenso, con la cruz de inocencia en su interior, expandiendo el resplandor por todo su cuerpo, y al hacerlo, dos alas blancas reales brotan de su espalda, a su escudo le salen grabaciones jeroglíficas y su rostro y cuerpo se llenan de rayas grises. -¡¡CELESTIAL COPYCAT!! –Anuncia mientras siente como el poder que estaba deteniendo ya no es nada para ella. Se para firme y con un movimiento de sus alas hacia el frente deshace la bola en un segundo. Sin embargo, en cuanto termina de hacerlo, su transformación termina y su inocencia se apaga, cayendo de rodillas y luego de cara al piso, desmayada.

-Stella… -Profiere el General, sorprendido. Le dedica una mirada a los tres que ya ha dejado desmayados y comienza a caminar hacia ella para ayudarla, pero su marcha es interrumpida por un cuchillo proyectado que se clava en el piso y luego se desvanece. Mira hacia arriba y ve que han arribado al salón Ian y Hannah, esta última arrastrando por la camisa a un derrotado, sangrado y moreteado Lavi, que está también desmayado.

-Esto fue demasiado aburrido, espero que tú nos des mayor diversión, general exorcista. –Le dice Ian, su compañera solo hace un gesto de afirmación.

-Vaya, y yo que no pensaba usar mi nueva Judgement… esto va a ser divertido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En la zona exterior, Komui y los buscadores están en la zona trasera evitando que los guardias poseídos de Lilith terminen de subir por la pared, pero el número es abrumador y apenas logran contenerlos con los talismanes disponibles. El supervisor mira al cielo y ve sorprendido que los Akumas que rodeaban el cielo de la Orden hace un momento ya no están.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡¡Supervisor, han roto la segunda línea de defensa!! –Le informa uno.

-¡¡De prisa, usen dos talismanes en el mismo punto, no podemos permitir que ni uno solo pase al interior de la Orden!! ¡¡Es nuestro hogar, vamos a defenderlo!!!

-¡¡Si!!! –Responden todos cual soldados. Súbitamente se escucha el grito de alguien muriendo, Komui dirige su mirada hacia ese sector y ve a Road que acaba de clavar uno de sus dulces en la garganta de uno de los buscadores, riéndose macabra. Tykki está un poco más atrás de ella.

-Noés… ¿están ayudando a Lilith?

-No estoy seguro si el resultado de nuestras acciones es beneficioso para ella, pero Road es una niña traviesa y no puedo detenerla cuando tiene un capricho. –Explica el Noé del Placer. -¿No es así, Road? –Le dice mientras ella sale de las sombras, mostrándose ante el supervisor con la apariencia que Allana le ha dejado, con partes de piel humana sobre la textura gris de su faz, su ojo de Noé totalmente sádico mientras el ojo que ahora es humano parece desesperado por llorar.

-Todos van a morir… ¡¡¡este juego ya no es divertido!!!! –Muestra una nube de sus dulces estaca, la cual lanza de frente, asesinando a los buscadores que mantenían la línea de defensa; los talismanes se apagan, permitiendo que todos los guardias demonio de Lilith terminen de subir. Road va a dar otro paso para matar a Komui, pero de repente siente un destello en su cabeza y cae de rodillas.

-Ya no más, por favor…

-¡¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!!! ¡¡¡déjame!!!!! ¡¡¡déjame matarlo!!!! –Grita discutiendo consigo misma. Komui y Tykki la miran extrañados.

-Esa apariencia… -Murmura Komui. -¿Acaso…?

-¡¡No debo matarlos!! ¡¡No debo!!! –Sigue gritando ella.

-¡¡Road!!! –Tykki la toma entre sus brazos, corrobora que los demonios ya han llegado al lugar y, dedicándole una sonrisa de hasta nunca a Komui, desaparece. El supervisor de repente se da cuenta de que está frente al grupo de atacantes que cada vez son más, sin ninguna defensa.

-Rayos… tendré que disculparme con Miranda… -Da un pequeño suspiro. –Lenalee…

-¡¡¡TIME RECORD!!! –Escucha detrás de él. La luz de la inocencia de Miranda cubre por completo al ejército de Lilith, parándolos justo antes de que el primero de ellos pudiera arrojarse sobre Komui.

-¡¡Miranda!!! –Le grita él, aliviado. Miranda está parada mostrando su disco de inocencia, su rostro agotado por el gran esfuerzo que representa parar tantos tiempos a la vez.

-No te preocupes… puedo resistir un poco de tiempo… -Le sonríe.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Maus está toda llena de cortadas mientras su hijo insiste en atacarla con el cuchillo de filo negro que Lilith le ha entregado. La mujer del Bookman intenta de nuevo quitarle el cuchillo, pero es golpeada por un rayo de energía disparado desde el dedo de la lolivillana, que parece muy divertida con el juego.

-¡¡Hijo!!! –Grita de nuevo con dolor, sin poder evitar que el pequeño niño haga un movimiento con el arma blanca y la coloque justo apuntando a su garganta. La niña maligna sonríe al ver que su pieza ha ganado el juego.

-Bien, parece que Benji es el ganador de nuestro pequeño juego, señora Bookgirl.

-Eres una maldita… mi hijo… ¡¿por qué mi hijo?! –Le pregunta entre lágrimas. Lilith deja su cara de niña y su expresión se vuelve calculadora.

-Para que podamos hacer negocios el día de hoy.

-Ne… gocios…

-Yo devolveré a tu hijo a la Orden Oscura, pero hay algo que tú debes entregarme a cambio. Algo que nadie más puede darme, ni Lenalee-chan, ni Stella-chan; ellas ya no sirven para ese propósito. –Llega a su lado, toma un poco de su cabello entre sus manos y lo huele. –Hmm… sin duda el aroma de una mujer, totalmente diferente al que yo tengo ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti. –Le dice sonriendo de nuevo. Sudor frío recorre el rostro de la exorcista.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda y Basti siguen luchando, pero es el ángel quien tiene la ventaja en la pelea. Kanda intenta cortarla, pero cada vez ella hace una tonada de re-do-re y crea un campo de partículas que hace rebotar los ataques del exorcista, quien está cada vez más agotado.

-Debo terminar con ella rápido, Stella… -Musita mientras se prepara para seguir luchando.

-¿En verdad vas a terminar conmigo? ¡¡Yo lo dudo!!! ¡¡INOCENCIA NIVEL DOS… FLUTE DANCER, SUMMONER!!! –Invoca confiada. Toda su flauta en si-la-so-fa-re-do-mi y sobre su cabeza se forma una insignia de inocencia de la cual sale una serpiente gigante que rápidamente se arroja hacia Kanda, intentando morderlo, pero él da un salto y le corta la cabeza.

-Che. –Dice al evadir el ataque. –No tengo tiempo para estos juegos de niños… -Dice confiado, pero es interrumpido al ser mordido en la cintura por una segunda cabeza que le ha aparecido a la serpiente.

-Hidra… -Explica Basti. Kanda le dedica una mirada de horror al ver que la otra cabeza también ha crecido y busca comerse la suya.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana se retuerce en su cuna, llorando al sentir la desesperación de todos en la Orden, cuyos sentimientos han comenzado a fluir hasta ella desde que emitió la luz que destruyó a los akumas a su alrededor. Nuevamente se rodea de luz y frente a ella aparece su forma juvenil, que toma en sus brazos a la bebé.

-Debo ser fuerte, Allana. En estos momentos la única forma de salvarlos a todos es usando mi poder. –Dice mientras le habla a la niña, acariciando su cabello. –Debes despertar, Allana. Si quieres salvar a tu familia, a los seres que amas, debes dejar que la luz que hay en ti llegue hasta todos…

-Aaaa… -Profiere la niña tocando la cara de su álter ego, quien comienza a llorar.

-Volveremos a vernos siempre que tú quieras, porque yo soy tu inocencia… -Le explica mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. De repente ambas comienzan a sentir la presencia de Allen que está siendo golpeado salvajemente por Kain.

-¡¡¡Muere, maldito exorcista!!!! –Le grita dándole otro golpe con la hoz de Cadena, lanzándolo en el aire.

Por otro lado, Lenalee está siendo cubierta por el cristal de su propia inocencia mientras Magdalena espera a que termine el proceso para romperla de golpe con ella en su interior.

-Allana… -Piensa su madre.

-¡¡¡Son demasiados!!! –Le grita Sarubi a Link y a Marie cuando ya no pueden parar el arribo de las fuerzas terrestres de la Orden.

-¡Stella… debo salvar a Stella! –Piensa Kanda mientras otra cabeza más vuelve a morderlo.

-Benji, mi hijo… Lavi… perdóname…

-Onii-sama… -Los pensamientos de Kaori.

-Eliade… tal vez finalmente nos reunamos. –Los de Krory.

-Estos dos ángeles son más fuertes de lo que pensaba… ¡¡así será más divertido!! –Piensa Cross, quien en realidad está angustiado en su interior.

-Maus… yo… debo… -Piensa Lavi tratando de despertar.

-¡¡Komui, huye de aquí!!! –Le grita Miranda, pero él la abraza y niega con la cabeza.

-No pienso dejarte nunca. –Responde mientras el Time Record llega a su fin.

-Yo no quiero… no debo rendirme… soy humana… ¡¡soy una exorcista!! –Escucha los pensamientos de Stella. Tantas emociones puras fluyen hasta Allana, quien, abrazada junto con su inocencia, siente el poder en su interior que finalmente explota.

-Se ha abierto el camino hacia la línea Celeste. –Profiere la inocencia de Allana, sonriendo. Una explosión de luz sale desde Allana iluminando toda la Orden y haciéndola temblar como el más fuerte de los terremotos, mientras las partículas de luz invaden cada salón, interrumpiendo todas las batallas.

-¡¿¿Qué es esto??!! –Profiere Kain, que siente el calor quemante de la energía que viene hacia ellos. Allen, que está sostenido de la camisa por el brazo de su oponente, siente el origen de la luz y sonríe.

-Allana…

En todos los lugares el resplandor llega rápidamente, iluminando a todas las inocencias, destruyendo a todos los demonios y liberando todas las mentes, pero Magdalena se enfurece al sentir la energía que viene hasta ella y libera la de ella.

-¡¡¡No creas que vas a ganarme, maldita bebé del infierno!!!!!! –Grita liberando varias insignias de energía que brillan por debajo de su ropa, tatuadas en su piel, creando una explosión que se mezcla con la de Allana.

-¡¡¡TODOS VAN A MORIR!!!!!!! –Grita furiosa. -¡¡¡NADIE PODRÁ LLEGAR A LA LÍNEA CELESTE, ESE CAMINO ES SOLO PARA MÍ!!!!

-Allana… -Piensa Lenalee, que alcanza a ver la luz lanzada por la enemiga.

-Lenalee, Allana, todos… -Piensa Allen. El brillo cubre a todos en sus respectivos lugares de batalla, a Lavi, Kanda, Kain, Sarubi, Link, Chaoji, Marie, Cross, Klaud, Sokaro, Tiedoll, Basti, Kaori, Krory, Komui, Miranda, Hannah, Ian, a los buscadores y a los científicos que aún permanecían en la Orden.

Y entonces, una gran explosión blanca ilumina el espacio desde la tierra. Un punto de luz es lo que alcanza a verse desde afuera de la atmósfera; y dentro de ella, la onda expansiva pasa como un huracán arrancando los árboles a su paso. La luz se expande hasta crear un segundo sol que es visible desde el horizonte en todo el mundo por algunos instantes.

(Continuará)

Han pasado dos años y medio desde el Cataclismo. Una niña de cabello blanco viaja con sus padres, interesada por cada cosa y dispuesta a ser feliz. Un amor se ha separado, otro se ha roto, y más se han formado. Un bebé ha venido a un mundo que ahora es dominado por las fuerzas de la oscuridad, que se disputan la supremacía. El escenario de una fantasía termina y el viaje de sueños y pesadillas prosigue…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Tres años después…

¡¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!!

+-+-+--+-+-+-+

(omake)

Una prisión abandonada, pero dos presos aún continúan encerrados en las mazmorras. En el exterior, solo una diadema con orejas de gato es todo lo que queda.

-¿Hay alguien? ¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡Sáquennos de aquí!! –Se escuchan los gritos de Saulen y Komui. -¡¡No quiero pasar tres años junto a un fanático de Lenalee como él!! –Dicen al mismo tiempo.- ¿A quien le dices fan compulsivo de Lenalee? –Se preguntan de nuevo. -¡¡A ti!!!! –Se responden mutuamente.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de la semana. Mucha acción y una duración aceptable, creo yo. La verdad tenía miedo de que me saliera más largo, pero al final quedó bien.

Bueno, algunas novedades. Primero, bienvenida, Rosba, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que nos acompañes hasta el final. Y Haru-chan, no te preocupes, que así pasa cuando hay exámenes. Por cierto, escribí mi correo electrónico en mi perfil, así que lo puedes ver desde ahí para mandarme tus dibujos.

En otro orden, la saga de ojos de inocencia y ser celestial va a cumplir un año de vida y de actualización semanal ininterrumpida el 25 de septiembre. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo del camino, y esperemos que podamos seguir disfrutando juntos, porque aún no pienso terminar el fic, jejeje, aún queda para seguir un rato más con este proyecto.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, ¡hasta luego!

¡¡¡Allana ya va a poder hablar en el próximo cap!!!! ¡¡siii!!!


	26. Tres años después

26ª noche – **Tres años después…**

Es de día y el cielo está despejado. La brisa sopla suavemente a través de los campos de cultivo que cubren de verde el paisaje, con las montañas heladas perdidas como una pintura en la distancia. Por el sendero de polvo que atraviesa estas tierras avanza una carreta cargada de heno, que junto con su cargamento lleva tres pasajeros que disfrutan de la comodidad de la cama de paja sobre la que se transportan, mientras el conductor se limita a tener la mirada de frente hacia el camino. Las figuras son las de dos adultos y una niña, cuya sonrisa se extiende de lado a lado con solo ver el paisaje que van dejando atrás, cuya imagen parece estática y alejándose a la vez, provocando una ola de curiosidad en la pequeña, que descansa sentada entre los cuerpos de sus padres, que parecen estar intentando dormir.

-Waaa… -Profiere maravillada ante la magnificencia de los Alpes que adornan el horizonte. – ¡Papa, mira, papa! (Nótese que no dice papá, sino papa) - ¡Las montañas! –Avisa emocionada.

-Si, Allana, son muy bonitas… -Responde su papá, que se incorpora a quedar sentado a su lado y le dedica una mirada al paisaje. –En verdad son muy bonitos, pero ya los vimos mucho, ¿no lo crees? –Le pregunta intentando sonreírle. Su rostro luce desvelado, con ojeras por falta de descanso. Su cabello está un poco más largo y lo lleva en una pequeña cola de caballo que cae por debajo de su cuello, con una barba incipiente y rasposa que adorna su quijada por los bordes; la complexión de su cuerpo es ahora un poco más desarrollada, pero mantiene la misma percepción general inocente de siempre.

-Es que cada vez que me despierto las montañas siguen ahí, ¿nos están siguiendo? ¿las montañas se mueven? –Pregunta con inquietud casi científica, torciendo la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras le dedica una mirada de curiosidad a su papá. Allana ahora tiene cuatro años, y tiene el pequeño cuerpo que una pequeña niña de su pequeña edad tiene, pero con algunas diferencias. Su piel es del mismo color que la de su madre, igual que sus grandes e inocentes ojos morados, sin embargo, su cabello es tan blanco como el de su padre, habiéndose blanqueado por completo luego de que liberara su poder hace ya tres años; la complexión de su cuerpo es delgada y parece débil, pero tiene buena salud, y su sonrisa emana la bondad y la serenidad que heredó de sus padres, cuyos rasgos físicos pueden verse claramente mezclados y perfectamente balanceados en el rostro de la hermosa niña.

-No, las montañas no se mueven, Allana. –La corrige Allen, en tono divertido. –Lo que sucede es que son tan, pero tan grandes, que por más que nos alejemos siempre va a parecer que siguen ahí, pero en realidad están muy lejos.

-Aaahh… -Profiere la niña, con voz maravillada. -¿Igual que el sol? –Infiere intentando ver hacia arriba, pero desviando rápidamente los ojos al golpearlos el brillo del astro. -¡Ich! –Exclama cerrando los párpados.

-Ya te he dicho que debes ver de frente al sol, te lastimas los ojos. –Interviene Lenalee, que toma a la niña entre sus brazos y le cubre los ojos con la mano para protegerla del reflejo. Allana siente los cálidos brazos de su mamá y se arroja a su regazo.

-Perdóname mama. – (Mismo caso, no dice mamá, sino mama). –Pero quería compararlo con las montañas. –Se excusa antes de sacar un poquito la lengua y cerrar el ojo derecho, haciéndole una cara simpática. Lenalee le acaricia el cabello y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Si haces eso muchas veces, tus ojos se pondrán igual que las pasas que le ponemos a las tartas que se come papá, y entonces ya no podrás usarlos. –La regaña a la vez que le explica el fenómeno. –Y tú no quieres que tus ojos sean pasas, ¿o si?

Allana niega efusivamente con la cabeza, acercando sus puñitos a su rostro mientras aprieta con fuerza los párpados. A Allen se le escapa un suspiro de risa, y a Lenalee uno de alivio al ver que la lección está entendida.

-No quiero. –Responde luego del gesto. Lenalee entonces le arregla el cabello y le pone un sombrero para el sol que tenía junto a ella, amarrándole la cinta por debajo de la barbilla.

-Eso es. Tampoco es bueno recibir mucho sol de frente. –Le dice mientras termina de arreglarla. Allana se queda quieta mientras su madre realiza la operación. Lenalee también ha cambiado un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Su cabello igual de largo, su figura tan estilizada como siempre, y las curvas de su cuerpo están un poco más delineadas, sin embargo, las cicatrices de las peleas de hace tres años aún pueden verse superficiales sobre la piel de sus brazos y piernas. Lo que no cambia es su mirada de amor hacia Allen y a Allana.

-Mama, tengo hambre. –Reclama la niña luego de acomodarse el sombrero a su gusto. Allen ve su reloj y de inmediato coincide con su hija.

-Es verdad, Lenalee. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos desde que salimos del último pueblo. –Le dice al ver que es la una de la tarde. A su declaración le sigue el inconfundible ruido de su estómago reclamando comida, lo que le saca una risa a Allana.

-¡Jaa! ¡¡A papa le gruñen las tripas!! -Celebra aplaudiendo, lo que sonroja al flamante padre y hace que Lenalee se lleve una mano a la boca para reírse. Sin embargo, a su risa le sucede un instante de razonamiento serio, conociendo la verdadera razón del cansancio y el hambre de su esposo.

-_Akumas… aún cuando decidimos que Allana no se involucraría con los exorcistas, cada vez que se avista un akuma tu sales al rescate… tú más que yo… y ocultar eso de Allana hace que…_ -Su reflexión seria se interrumpe al escuchar a su familia volver a reclamar comida.

-Mama, quiero comer, y las tripas de papa también quieren. –Le dice Allana, cuya seria carita está de frente muy cerca de la de ella.

-Es cierto, Lenalee, ¿aún tienes los sándwiches que preparaste antes de salir? –Apoya Allen, poniendo la mirada en la valija que está detrás de ellos.

-Si, porque los puse ahí antes de salir. –El comentario vuelve a darle buen humor. –Y apenas salimos hoy por la mañana. Le hace una mueca divertida a Allen, dándole a entender lo obvio de su pregunta.

-Ahh, lo siento. Es que ya tengo hambre.

-¡Comida, comida! –Dice Allana moviendo sus bracitos a lo banzai.

-Entendido, entendido. Solo esperen a que los saque de la maleta. –Da un suspiro. –Uff… con este par de estómagos no se si nos alcance la comida hasta la siguiente ciudad. –Sonríe feliz mientras busca en el interior de la maleta. Allana se sienta en las piernas de Allen y esperan mientras mama prepara la comida para la familia, al mismo tiempo que la carreta sigue su rumbo desconocido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En un pueblo de los Alpes, cerca de ahí, un automóvil Ford de motor de cuerda está detenido en medio de la plaza del lugar. En su interior está una mujer castaña de cabello largo que sostiene a un niño de cabello azul entre sus brazos, mientras juegan con un cubo de juguete. El pequeño niño, de unos dos años y medio, luce muy tranquilo, pero con ojos llenos de curiosidad ante el objeto que su mamá sostiene en su mano.

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo quieres? –Le pregunta ella con voz infantil. El niño extiende las manos hacia ella y asiente.

-Si, si mamá. –Responde ya capaz de articular esas difíciles palabras, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa de orgullo, pasándole el dispositivo, el cual el pequeño toma entre sus manos y comienza a jugar con él como si fuera un avión o algo así. Al cabo de unos momentos, un hombre de chaqueta blanca se aproxima al vehículo, abre la puerta del conductor y se sienta a su lado, recostando la cabeza sobre el asiento y dejando salir un suspiro.

-Hm…. –Profiere pensativo.

-¿No hubo suerte? –Le pregunta poniendo su mano sobre la suya, en señal de apoyo. Él finalmente voltea su mirada hacia ella y le hace un gesto tranquilo.

-De hecho tengo noticias interesantes, Miranda. –Le dice cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa, lo que emociona a su mujer, que no deja de sostener al niño con los brazos.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –Pregunta con interés.

-Parece ser que hace un par de días llegó a este pueblo una pareja acompañada de una niña de cabello blanco. –Le cuenta con emoción. -¿Y cuantas niñas de pelo blanco crees que deben existir? De seguro era Allana, lo que quiere decir que esa pareja son Allen-kun y Lenalee.

-Eso sería maravilloso, Komui, pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? –Inquiere tratando de considerar todas las posibilidades. Komui asiente sosteniéndose la barbilla, luego le señala a un hombre que está barriendo en frente de su barbería.

-Localmente habían estado sucediendo algunas desapariciones, pero se detuvieron con la llegada de estos extraños, ¿qué más pruebas puede haber?

-Es cierto… -Mira hacia abajo y de repente ya comparte la emoción de su esposo. –Tres años de búsqueda… y por fin estamos cerca de encontrarlos… -Sus ojos reflejan la emoción del próximo encuentro.

-Y todo esto por culpa de la Orden de ejecución eclesiástica en contra de los exorcistas. –Recuerda Komui, enfadado. –Desde que esos tipos se adueñaron del Vaticano hemos tenido que estar huyendo… -Aprieta el timón del vehículo con fuerza; Miranda de nuevo usa su mano para tranquilizarlo, poniéndosela en el hombro. –Gracias, Miranda.

-Aunque… -Dice con cierta vergüenza. –Aunque el mundo entero nos persiga, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y si tropiezas, yo siempre me tropezaré contigo. Aunque eso no debe ser tan difícil… -Admite con rubor en las mejillas.

-Yo se que así es, Miranda. Ahora démonos prisa, si la pista es verdadera, debemos seguirla rápido para alcanzar a esa pareja. –Le contesta mientras le da vueltas a la palanca para poner en movimiento el vehículo, el cual prende la marcha y comienza a desplazarse por la carretera. –_Allen, Lenalee, Allana…_ -Piensa Komui al avanzar. Miranda tiene pensamientos similares mientras sostiene a su hijo entre los brazos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vaticano

Una reunión de Cardenales está llevándose a cabo. Los ángeles, que no han envejecido un solo día, están supervisando el evento, Magdalena haciéndolo desde un palco de honor en la galería principal. Kain está a su lado; todos ellos vestidos con sus uniformes blancos, como único remanente de la Orden Oscura.

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso vas a dar un discurso? –Le pregunta el rubio a la peliblanca.

-Esas son cosas innecesarias, Kain. –Responde ella, que tiene la mirada fija en el evento que está desarrollándose. –El poder de la iglesia entera nos pertenece sin la necesidad de que ésta lo sepa. Me parece que las cosas pueden continuar así. –Explica seria.

-Tan calculadora como siempre. –Comenta mirándola de reojo.

-¿Acaso podría ser de otra forma?

-Supongo que no; y también supongo que no vas a detenerte aún cuando ya se dio la Orden oficial de captura a los exorcistas y todos aquellos relacionados a la Orden Oscura.

-Eso fue hace ya dos años y medio, y es una operación bastante exitosa, diría yo.

-Pero si no hemos capturado más que a peces pequeños. –Observa el rubio. Mientras hablan, Hannah está pasando por las cárceles Vaticanas, donde pasa por las celdas de varios buscadores y miembros del equipo científico, entre ellos River, Johnny, y también están Chaoji y Marie, todos vestidos de presos.

-¿Acaso crees que es por falta de habilidad? –Contesta Magdalena, que se da la vuelta y se aleja del palco desde donde observaban la ceremonia. Es solo que me gusta jugar con la comida.

-Aún así…

-¿Es esto acaso por lo de ella? –Le pregunta mirándolo sin girarse a él. -¿Te molesta la misión que le di?

-Ella aún no está lista para eso. –Contesta mostrándole sus emociones. Magdalena se da cuenta de eso y sonríe.

-Para mí lo está. Además, ¿qué más prueba de amor hacia ti que la misión que acabo de darle? –Pregunta en tono irónico. Kain aprieta los puños y le dedica otra mirada fría, quedándose de pie. Magdalena avanza hasta salir del salón, dejándolo solo.

-Stella… -Piensa cabizbajo. Desde una de las galerías inferiores, Link observa la escena sin que nadie se de cuenta. Sarubi, que está vestida con el mismo uniforme rojo que el inspector, lo observa investigar desde atrás de una columna. Luego del cataclismo, él se las arregló para pasar por espía en la Orden y volver a su puesto en el Vaticano, a donde la llevó a ella como compañera, aún con el objetivo de derrotar a los ángeles.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alejandría, Egipto

El viejo, ya mucho más viejo Bookman se encuentra supervisando el entrenamiento de un chico pelirrojo, cuyo cabello cae por los lados de su rostro y cabeza, que está vendado y descalzo, de pie sobre una roca, con los pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas y las mangas de la camiseta hasta los hombros. Están en un jardín de arena, con él rodeado de nada más que de más rocas, inmóvil. A unos pasos de él está un libro cerrado, puesto sobre otra de las piedras.

-Tómalo con tranquilidad, Benjamin. –Le dice el viejo. –Un bookman usa sus sentidos para percibir cada sensación, cada movimiento, cada olor, cada cambio en el aire, cada caminar de los insectos, el aletear de las aves y el sonido de los hombres, sin que una cosa interfiera con la recepción de la otra.

-Lo se, bisabuelo. –Responde el chico con voz firme, apenas moviéndose.

-Ahora, de nuevo, dime que es lo que está frente a ti en esa roca. –Le pregunta refiriéndose al libro. El niño mueve su cuerpo con la mano estirada hacia delante mientras levanta la pierna para quedarse sobre su centro de equilibrio, lo que le permite recibir mejor las señales que le llegan por el aire. Hasta sus oídos llega el movimiento del viento, y hasta su nariz el olor que trae con él.

-_Puedo sentirlo… es el olor a papel y a tinta, pero mezclado con cuero… es un libro, sin duda es un libro, pero… ¿cuál libro es? El viejo no estará contento hasta que le diga de que trata…_

_-_Date prisa, muchacho, que si no, no habrá cena para ti hoy. –Advierte el anciano.

-¿¿Ehh??? ¡¡Eso no es justo!!! –Se queja el chico. Sin embargo, en ese instante percibe otro olor que rodea el libro, un olor que hace que las hormigas que viven entre las rocas tomen un camino alternativo para no acercarse al objeto, espantadas por el aroma. -_¿Eh? un aroma que hace que los insectos no se acerquen… _-Levanta la nariz y se concentra en el olor. –_Es de una biblioteca especializada… un libro… que huele a… ¿naftalina? No… es el mismo olor que hay en un doctor… _ ¡¡¡Un libro de medicina!!!! –Grita animoso. Bookman se sorprende al ver el rápido progreso del chico asiente.

-Si, acertaste. Muy bien hecho, Benjamin. –Celebra el viejo. Benji se quita la venda de los ojos y sale corriendo a llegar junto con el bisabuelo.

-¡¡Lo hice, gran jiji!! –Le dice el chico, saltando de emoción.

-Veo que si. Tienes las mismas habilidades que tu padre solo tuvo hasta que fue mayor que tu. –Le dice mientras le da la espalda y comienza a caminar. Benji sale corriendo tras él, admirado de si mismo al haber logrado la proeza, con el libro entre las manos.

-¿De verdad lo crees, bisabuelo?

-Ciertamente. –Contesta de nuevo el viejo. –Tienes habilidades que no se habían visto en un bookman desde hace mucho tiempo, chico.

-¡Ahhh! –Su rostro se llena de emoción. -¿Quiere decir que ya puedo ser bookman como papá y mamá?

-Hmm… -Contesta el viejo. –Bueno, ya sabes que eso depende de tu padre, Benjamin. Mientras él no apruebe que estás listo, entonces todavía no es momento, pero no te preocupes, a los nueve años aún se tiene mucho tiempo para comenzar en la vida.

-Pero mi papá siempre dirá que no… -Sus ánimos se bajan y su paso se aminora. –Si le voy a preguntar, de seguro me saldrá con que si no quiero acabar como mamá, que abandone la idea…

-Ese chico nunca dejará de ser imbécil… -Murmura Bookman por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo, gran jiji? –Pregunta el chico, curioso.

-No, no es nada. Dale tiempo a tu padre, Ben. La desaparición de tu madre es algo aún no acepta, y tal vez tenga razón en hacerlo, pero… -Se queda reflexivo por unos momentos. –Solo te pido que le tengas paciencia. A veces los hijos son los que deben ser pacientes con los padres.

-Entiendo, bisabuelo. –Responde el pelirrojo, desanimado. –_Tal vez solo está enojado conmigo por eso… después de todo fue mi culpa…_ -Piensa remordiéndose.

-Ahora vamos a comer. Por haber logrado sentir el objeto frente a ti, te has ganado un plato especial de tu comida favorita.

-¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡Gracias, bisabuelo!!! –Celebra emocionado, pero aún sintiendo la tristeza en su interior por el problema con sus padres. Al irse, Bookman piensa en el encuentro que tuvo con Lavi justo antes de entrenar con el chico. Lavi acababa de volver de un viaje más, todo lleno de heridas y cortadas, como si no le interesara el estado de su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste, mocoso? –Le preguntó el viejo.

-Solo acabé con un par de tipos que estaban causando problemas. De paso también con algunos akumas. –Le respondió sin mirarlo mientras dejaba su martillo de lado y tomaba una botella de licor de un estante, procediendo a empinársela de golpe en la boca, bebiendo tan rápido que incluso un poco se le sale por los lados de los labios, hasta que se le acaba el aire y la deja de lado.

-Vaya manera de relajarte. –Se burla Bookman. Lavi luego enciende un cigarro y se sienta sobre la cama de la habitación, sin hacerle caso.

-¿Quieres uno, viejo panda? –Le ofrece la cajetilla. Bookman suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Lavi. Esta actitud tuya no favorece en nada el desarrollo de Benjamin. –Lo regaña en tono serio. –Ese chico tiene la posibilidad de ser el Bookman más grande de todos los tiempos, pero no podrá avanzar lo suficiente si no tiene a un padre que lo apoye como se debe. –Recrimina pensando en el niño.

-Eso lo se… estaré con él cuando haga el entrenamiento de percepción.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, pero tampoco te presentaste. ¿Qué sucede, Lavi?

-¡¡NO SUCEDE NADA!! –Le grita de repente. El viejo se sorprende, y luego solo niega con la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Sabes bien que es posible que Maus esté muerta. Ya pasaron tres años, tu vida debe seguir, por tu hijo…

-Mi hijo… -Tal vez por el efecto de la bebida, unas lágrimas se le salen del ojo al Bookman. –Maus se intercambió por mi hijo y luego desapareció… y yo… ¡es por eso que yo…! ¡¡tengo que buscarla!! ¡¡ella está viva!!!

-¡¡Pero tu hijo también lo está!!! –Lo regaña más fuertemente. Lavi se queda frío ante la explosión emotiva de su abuelo.

-Lo se…

-No, no lo sabes. Yo me encargaré del entrenamiento del chico. –Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Lavi solo, fumando. Bookman termina de recordar cuando Benji le sirve su plato de comida.

-Gracias, muchacho.

-No hay de que, bisabuelo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arca Negra

El ruido de alguien vomitando tiene con cara mala a Tykki, que está acompañado por Lulubel en su forma de gato, acostada sobre un cojín, y por los gemelos. El Noé del Placer dirige su mirada hacia una puerta que está cerca de ellos, por la cual sale otra Noé para él cada día mas irreconocible.

-Maldita sea… -Profiere la recién llegada, cuyo cabello ha crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros, y su estatura ha aumentado unos diez centímetros, igual que su cuerpo, que ahora es el de una mujer.

-Si alguien me lo contara no lo creería, pero es cierto… estás creciendo, Road. –Comenta Debbito. La joven Noé le dedica una mirada furiosa que lo hace retroceder. La piel de Road sigue igual que como la dejó Allana hace tres años, con algunos sectores color humano y otros grises, pero no solo le afectó eso. Desde ese momento retomó su crecimiento natural y ahora parece una chica de quince años.

-¿Y como va la Road buena? Esa me gusta más. –Agrega Jasero.

-No va a salir pronto, te lo garantizo. –Les dice sin ánimos, pasándolos de largo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-La Road buena… -Repite Tykki mientras se toca la cicatriz que le hizo Allen hace tantos años. –Esa niña si que te dañó, Road… -Luego mira por la ventana. –_Magdalena… _-Recuerda a su propio ángel complejo de Estocolmo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++

-¡¡MUGEN, PRIMERA ILUSIÓN, INSECTOS DEL INFIERNO!! –Grita Kanda, lanzando un ataque y destruyendo a tres akumas que tenía enfrente. Kaori acaba de cortar a uno y guarda su espada, habiendo terminado el enfrentamiento. Están en un camino del bosque, con un pueblo que se ve a lo lejos.

-El número de akumas aumenta cada vez más. –Observa la joven japonesa. Kanda también guarda su espada y sigue caminando hacia delante. Kaori se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente corre para alcanzarlo. -¡¡Onii-sama!!

-Todo es culpa de esos malditos sujetos… -Recuerda furioso. –El Conde ha logrado llenar el mundo de tantos akumas por culpa de eso… y nosotros sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, Onii-sama, pero recuerda que los exorcistas son enemigos de la iglesia, así que…

-Lo se. –La corta sin dejarla terminar de hablar. A Kaori le duele ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, así que no le importa ser tratada mal por él, determinada a seguirlo.

-_Stella…_ -Piensa Kanda, recordando el último instante de la explosión de luz que se dio en la Orden Oscura, donde intentó correr hacia Stella, que estaba desmayada en el piso, pero no logró alcanzarla antes de que la luz los absorbiera a ambos. La furia por la impotencia de ese momento no ha podido abandonarlo en los últimos años. Kanda, al igual que el resto de exorcistas, también ha cambiando un poco, se ve un poco más fuerte que antes, con su cuerpo más sólido por el ejercicio y la batalla constantes. Su cabello siempre siguiendo el mismo estilo, y el tatuaje se ha extendido un poco más por su cuerpo. Kaori también se ha transformado en una hermosa belleza japonesa, tan estilizada y graciosa de movimientos como su espada, y su carácter tan comprensivo y fuerte que parecería la única que puede aguantar a Kanda por tanto tiempo ininterrumpido.

-Onii-sama, ¿crees que veamos de nuevo a alguno de tus amigos? –Le pregunta asomándose a verlo a la cara. –De seguro si seguimos buscándolos así, podremos encontrarlos pronto. –Intenta darle ánimos, pero Kanda vuelve a ignorarla. Kaori suspira y se resigna a seguirlo en silencio. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, Kanda deja de caminar, quedándose con la mirada fija al frente. Su hermana hace lo mismo, sorprendiéndose de lo que tiene ante sus ojos. -¿Stella? –Pregunta la peliazul. El espadachín se ha quedado helado al reconocer el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra que lleva tanto tiempo buscando, y que súbitamente ha aparecido frente a él.

-S… Stella… -Pronuncia sorprendido. Por su mente pasa una ola de sorpresa, que se transforma en alegría, que termina por ser confusión. Stella está de frente a ellos, vestida con el uniforme blanco de los ángeles. La mujer de ahora 24 años luce mas madura y hermosa que como la recuerda, pero en sus ojos hay algo diferente, una mezcla de melancolía, determinación y absolutismo. Permanece estática sin decirles una sola palabra.

-Yuu… -Profiere finalmente.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Avance)

Stella se ha encontrado con Kanda, pero las cosas no son igual que antes, lo que desencadena un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Lavi encuentra pistas sobre Maus, mientras Komui y Miranda logran encontrar a la familia Walker, cuyo compromiso es requerido para la nueva cruzada, mientras los demonios de Lilith hacen su aparición junto con el juguete de esta; los Noés se mueven y uno de los ángeles también.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Una nueva cruzada

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+

(omake)

No se escucha nada… solo el sonido vacío de una cárcel abandonada. Lenalee y Stella vuelven finalmente y recogen las orejas de gato que aún están en el suelo.

-Sabía que habíamos olvidado algo. –Dice Lena. Luego se van.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tachan! Este fue el cap de hoy. Estuvo un poco mas corto que el anterior, disculpen por eso, pero no tuve mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado. Allana me encanta…. Ahhh….

Bueno, en otro Orden, esta semana es la semana de aniversario del fic, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos y a todas los que con su lectura y comentarios hacen que este fic sea posible.

Bienvenida Dark Hinata, espero que la historia te guste.

En el próximo hay nuevo op y end, estén pendientes, jejejeje…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.

¡¡¡Allana-chan-sama ya habla!!!! ¡¡¡wooo!!!!


	27. Una nueva cruzada

oBueno, ustedes saben que me encantan los ops, así que aquí les va este. Esta canción parece larga, pero en realidad es muy corta, los raps los dice tan rápidos que son casi imperceptibles.

Tema de apertura – Over (High & Mighty color)

En medio de la oscuridad, una luz de inocencia blanca cae a la nada

_(rap)_

Esta luz ilumina la cara de Allen, que mira hacia arriba

_I will kick door_

Un destello de luz alumbra a Kanda apoyado en la pared

_I will crash wall_

Lenalee de espaldas en la misma oscuridad, con las alas saliendo de los talones de sus botas

_Stop!? Go!?_

Lavi sin que se vea su rostro, con el parche en la mano

_Cut a way, yourself_

Sale el logo de D. Gray man

_iku saki mo wakaranai mama_

En una capilla, Allana con sus manitos sobre el pecho, dando vueltas

_tomarazu ni hashiritsudzuketeru_

A su lado sale Allena, su forma juvenil, que la abraza por detrás, se rodean de brillo de inocencia

(rap)

_Kick door and crash wall_

Stella vestida de blanco, habiendo derrotado a unos Akumas, mira hacia atrás con ojos serios

_genjou Tension saikouchou nenshou_

Lilith que desaparece en las sombras

_Headway JYANPU shite norikoe _te ni suru Natural Mind

De las mismas sombras sale Maus con ojos perdidos

_Kick door and crash wall_

Road Noé toca un espejo que se rompe

_zenzen motto I want more_

Una Road humana la mira desde el espejo fragmentado

_Just now!! Go!! I over border line_

Ambas miran hacia una puerta desde donde el Conde, en su forma clásica, las mira sonriente.

_karamitsuku musuu no OMORI_

Stella mira sus manos, confundida. A su alrededor giran Kanda y Kain de espaldas

_furihodoki hashiritsudzuketeru_

Cada uno se voltea y le tiende la mano, ella cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara

_(rap)_

_Over Over 20 borders_

Una toma rápida de Basti, Ian y Hannah empuñando sus inocencias

_kuru beki mirai no keshiki wa dou da?_

Link y Sarubi espiando detrás de una columna

_mune itameru you na hanashi wa_

Miranda con su hijo entre los brazos

_No more I don't wanna listen it_

Kaori amenazando a Stella con su espada

_takamaru kitai motte mae ni_

Benji con su libro bookman en las manos con Bookman a su lado

_tamerau kimochi nante nakushi_

Allen Y Lenalee en su posición de batalla, ella con sus botas aladas y él con su capa Crown Clown, que también parece formar alas en él

_kamawazu Try!! That's right!!_

Komui en medio de un salón de operaciones

i_tsu demo hashiridaseru Just now_

Todos los exorcistas rodean al supervisor y se disponen a pelear

La sonrisa de una boca albina

_KIRAMEKU toki wo sotto mune ni Lala_

Allen da un salto, seguido por Lenalee a enfrentar a los ángeles, con Kain al frente

_himete mukau kono michi no naka_

Kanda con su Sanshiki se enfrenta a Stella, que lo mira estoica, pero llorando

_mou mayowanai sonna wake wa nakute_

Lavi, con su martillo alado, se enfrenta a Maus, que sonríe sádica

_boku wa hitasura mou hisshi nan da_

Una toma sucesiva del Conde, Lilith y Magdalena, esta última sonríe poderosa

_doko ni mo boku no koto wo yurushita_

Lenalee golpea a Basti y a Hannah con una doble patada, Kanda y Stella chocan espadas

_basho ga mada mitsukaranai nara_

Allen llega frente a Magdalena, que está acompañada de Road

_tada shinjita michi wo kirihiraki_

Junto a Allen se materializa Allena, ya que Allana está detrás de él.

_kyou mo asu mo susunde yuku n' da_

Con Allena tocando sus hombros, Allen toma la espada con sus dos manos y lanza un corte de luz que explota contra las dos oponentes.

(rap)

Pantalla negra

27ª noche – **Una nueva cruzada**

Stella ha aparecido frente a Kanda y a Kaori. El sol de la mañana ilumina intenso, permitiéndole a los espadachines apreciar sin lugar a dudas que es el mismo rostro de Stella. Los dos observan que su antigua compañera exorcista ahora luce el mismo traje blanco de los enemigos que los vencieron hace ya tres años. Los ojos rosados de la joven están fijos en la cara del guerrero cuya mirada también intercepta con la suya; sin embargo, en los ojos de ella la única emoción que por ahora logra distinguirse es la indiferencia, y un aire de superioridad.

-Esa persona… -La identifica Kaori.- Esa persona es… -Sus ojos tiemblan al cotejar con la mirada la figura que tiene en frente con la de la inocente chica a la que solía molestar para que se alejara de su hermano; tan parecida, pero a la vez rodeada de un aire completamente diferente a como era entonces. –Su presencia… -La sensación se hace más intensa. –Su presencia es… diferente. –Su nariz reacciona a su olor, asociándolo con el olor de Magdalena. -¡¡¡Onii-sama!!! –Se vuelve hacia él para advertirle, pero se topa con que Kanda ya luce al tanto de la situación, su rostro tan serio como siempre, pero se nota cierto desconcierto en su mirada.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunta con voz calmada, pero adornada de furia latente. Stella sigue mirándolo fijamente mientras trata de encontrar las palabras más apropiadas para contestarle. Kaori le dedica una mirada a cada uno y se dispone a caminar hacia la pelinegra, cuando esta finalmente cierra los puños y decide contestar.

-Mi nombre es Stella Jaques, uno de los ángeles del sello celeste. –Se presenta mientras con el brazo izquierdo hace volar la capa de su uniforme hacia un lado. Su introducción no sorprende a Kanda, que ya esperaba esa respuesta desde que la vio.

-Ángel… -Profiere Kaori. -¿De qué estás hablando, Baka-Stella? –Pregunta Kaori, confundida. -¿Por qué dices que eres…? –Comienza a interrogar, pero Stella hace un surco de tierra con la mirada justo frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder.

-Ella está con Magdalena y su equipo ahora, ¿no es así? –Le pregunta Kanda. Stella lo mira con cierta nostalgia, pero le dedica una mirada de asentimiento. Kanda se enfurece por la respuesta y aprieta los puños con fuerza. -¿Y qué hace un ángel como tú apareciendo frente a unos pecadores como nosotros? –Inquiere sarcástico. Stella se dispone a responder, pero se confunde con sus palabras y no emite ningún sonido. Se lleva la mano a la boca, reflexiona uno par de segundos y luego retoma la conversación; Kanda reconoce ese gesto como el de la Stella que recuerda.

-Luego de ese día pude ver la verdad. –Explica finalmente. –Ese día, cuando el poder de Allana chocó con el de Magdalena y se creó la explosión, esa energía blanca fue tan intensa que hizo despertar en mí algo diferente… algo que me hizo entender que el camino que los exorcistas están siguiendo no es el correcto.

-¿Y el de Magdalena si lo es? Si era eso, francamente hubiera preferido que eligieras tu lado Noé. –Vuelve a burlarse el espadachín.

-Onii-sama… -Profiere Kaori en tono bajo, percibiendo el silencioso dolor de Kanda.

-Lo es. –Contraataca rápida. –Nosotros crearemos un mundo donde no haya ni cielo, ni infierno, y donde la tierra pueda ser el lugar donde la humanidad elegida viva bajo nuestra protección…

-¿Y es por eso que abolieron la Orden Oscura? ¿Para eso están dejando que el Conde y sus Akumas dominen el mundo de la forma en la que lo están haciendo? ¡¡Si nadie los para van a terminar por consumir el mundo!!! –Reclama furioso. -¿¿¡Qué rayos estás pensando, Stella!?? –Le grita mostrándole el puño. La pelinegra se queda sorprendida de la intensidad del reclamo, pero no se intimida.

-… Perdóname, Yuu, pero así son las cosas ahora. Si vine a buscarlos aquí, fue porque esta es la misión que Magdalena y Kain me asignaron a realizar; llevarlos a ustedes a la cárcel Vaticana por el crimen de haber sido exorcistas de la Orden Oscura.

-No me llames Yuu. –Le dice con decepción en la voz, tono que de inmediato hace que Stella sienta que sus ojos se humedecen, y la sangre fluye por su rostro. –Nadie tiene ese derecho.

-Bueno… Kanda-san… -Repite con dolor. –Tendré que llevarte conmigo. –Se serena y le anuncia seria. –Así que terminemos con esto.

-Tú lo has dicho. Ningún ángel va a llevarnos a ningún lado, ni siquiera el más ridículo de todos. –Contesta mirándola. Stella suspira resignada y se prepara para combatir al ver que Kanda ha desenvainado su Mugen.

-¡¡Onii-sama!! ¡¿En verdad vas a atacarla?! ¡¡¡Es BakaStella!!! –Insiste Kaori.

-No, ya no lo es. –Contesta su hermano. -¡MUGEN, ACTIVADA! ¡¡NIGENTO!! –Invoca las espadas en sus dos manos, las agita y se prepara para el combate. Stella mira la determinación en los ojos de Kanda y se dispone a luchar.

-Inocencia actívate… Holy Copycat. –Dice sin mucha emoción, rodeándose de su inocencia. Kaori hace un gesto de extrañeza al ver el proceder de Stella, recordando por un instante haber visto de lejos que su inocencia adquirió una nueva forma durante la última batalla, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver que Stella ha invocado la proyección de la Chaos Vortex de Kain en las manos.

-Perdóname… Yuu… -Musita imperceptiblemente. Un segundo después, ambos desaparecen de los lugares en los que estaban parados, apareciendo de nuevo en el centro del campo de batalla, estrellando sus armas mutuamente, desaparecen y luego se materializan de nuevo en el cielo, donde Kanda acaba de lanzar un corte que Stella ha eludido, desaparecen, salen otra vez en el piso, donde ahora es Kanda quien ha evitado ser cortado a la mitad por la hoz de Stella, luego se desvanecen de nuevo y se desplazan por todos lados dejando una estela de explosiones y choques que se miran en forma de burbujas de sonido. Kaori los sigue con la mirada tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de la rápida batalla.

-Para ser un humano eres realmente rápido. –Comenta Stella mientras lanza un corte vertical, el que su oponente evita, pero ella rápidamente le da la vuelta a su arma e invierte la dirección del corte para partirlo, pero él interpone la Nigento para detener el impacto y generar fricción que detiene su movimiento, obligándose mutuamente a frenar y arrastrar los pies forzadamente por la tierra sobre la que están parados, dejando un surco tras ellos hasta que se detienen.

-Tu eres lenta para ser un ángel. –Corrige Kanda, mientras con sus espadas empuja la hoz de Stella de vuelta hacia ella, que se da cuenta de que él ya está utilizando el Sanshiki, notando que Kanda de verdad va en serio.

-Yuu… -Profiere de nuevo. Kanda se enoja y por primera vez deja ver sus emociones de frente.

-Te dije que no me llames así… -Su rostro refleja la ira que siente. -¡No hay nadie que me pueda llamar así! –Le reclama lanzando un corte de su otra espada contra ella, quien no lo ve venir y lo recibe de frente, cortando en el pecho a través de la tela del uniforme blanco, pero sin llegar a cortar la piel de la joven, que no reacciona sino hasta que el golpe ha sido dado, procediendo a alejarse de Kanda, volando hacia atrás sin darle la espalda. El espadachín deja de perseguirla y se queda de pie, con sus Mugen en cada mano, mientras ella se examina el cuerpo en el lugar donde sintió la cercanía del filo del arma, pero su piel no tiene ni un solo rasguño.

-Esto es… -Profiere extrañada. En ese instante siente el sonido de filo cortando tela, le sigue otro, y otro sonido más, como si fuera una máquina automática trabajando. De repente su uniforme se hace pedazos, que como en una explosión caen a su alrededor y son llevados por el viento, dejándola solo cubierta con algunos jirones de la ropa protectora que llevaba debajo, cayendo de rodillas. Kanda entonces mira la piel que ha dejado expuesta al aire, su rostro invadido por el desconcierto y la fragilidad que de repente la describe, sintiendo la terrible urgencia de protegerla y abrazarla, pero ahora piensa diferente.

-Yo te veo muy humana todavía. No me gusta ese uniforme. –Le dice mientras termina la activación de su inocencia y guarda su espada. –No vuelvas a perseguirnos, ángel. –Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar. Kaori le dedica una última mirada a su antigua amiga y sale corriendo detrás de su hermano, ambos desapareciendo gracias a su velocidad unos segundos después, dejando a Stella sola en medio del camino.

-Yuu… -Se abraza a si misma y comienza a llorar. –Yuu… perdóname, Yuu… -Lágrimas mojan la tierra que tiene frente a las rodillas. –Yuu…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen, Lenalee y Allana han llegado a un pueblo nuevo para abastecerse y descansar. La familia completa está sentada a la orilla de una fuente en el centro de la plaza de lugar mientras devoran los últimos sándwiches preparados por mamá, que luce muy contenta de ver comer a su familia con tanta avidez.

-Están muy ricos, mama. –Comenta Allana.

-De verdad que si. Gracias a esto ya estoy en forma para ocuparme de aquel asunto, Lenalee. –Le dice sin mirarla. Lenalee sabe que se está refiriendo a derrotar akumas, pero es un tema que nunca hablan abiertamente frente a Allana.

-¿Estás seguro de que es necesario, Allen? Podríamos encargarnos de conseguir un poco de dinero. El que ganamos en el último pueblo también casi se nos termina. –Le dice su esposa.

-Lo se. Deja que me encargue de eso en cuanto solucionemos el problema de este pueblo.

-¿Problema? –Pregunta Allana, deseosa de poder hablar al mismo nivel que sus queridos papás.

-Papá tiene que hacer un trabajo especial, Allana, y eso es ayudar al pueblo sin que el pueblo se de cuenta. –Explica Lenalee limpiándole las migajas de pan de alrededor de la boca a su hija, que la mira curiosa.

-¿Por qué no debe darse cuenta? –Pregunta la niña moviendo la cabeza a la derecha, curiosa. Sus grandes ojos reflejan la enorme curiosidad que siente por todo.

-Pues porque no es conveniente que la gente se de cuenta de que los ayudamos, porque luego no van a querer que nos vayamos. –Trata de explicarle Allen, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Ohh… ¿te da vergüenza, papa? –Pregunta poniéndole la mano en la rodilla. Allen sonríe, la toma entre sus brazos y la sienta sobre sus piernas. Lenalee los observa sonriendo tranquila.

-Allana, cuando ayudes a alguien o hagas alguna cosa buena, recuerda que no debes hacerla para que te den las gracias, sino porque es lo correcto, ¿me entiendes? –Le pone las manos en los hombros y la mira expectante. Allana parece reflexionar las palabras de su papá y asiente.

-Si papa.

-Y aunque no haya sido así, tendremos más oportunidades para practicar eso. –Dice Lenalee, que apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Allen. Allana al verla, se acomoda para acostarse en las piernas de ambos. Allen reflexiona sobre sus propias palabras y se queda mirando a la gente que pasa por la plaza, como si se preguntara si la razón de no decir nada es solo por ser humildes, o para no ser capturados por la guardia Vaticana. En ese momento, un hombre del pueblo se les acerca respetuosamente.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ohh… buenas tardes. –Saluda Allen. Allana se despierta y se frota los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, señor… -Saluda educadamente la niña. Lenalee la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza contra ella.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle? –Pregunta Walker.

-No, bueno, solo vine a decirles que acaba de llegar al pueblo un hombre que los está buscando. No se si a ustedes, pero dice que está tratando de encontrar a un hombre de cabello blanco que viaja con una mujer y una niña, y pues, pensé que sería buena idea dejarles saber que están en el hotel del pueblo, como ustedes se parecen tanto a lo que él describe, pues…

Allen y Lenalee de inmediato intercambian una mirada de preocupación, Allana se da cuenta de eso y los mira a uno y a otro moviendo el cuellito dramáticamente.

-Bueno, solo les avisaba. Aún nadie les ha dicho que los han visto por aquí, hasta luego. –Se aleja caminando. Rápidamente Lena se pone de pie cargando a su hija, mientras Allen toma la maleta entre las manos.

-¿De qué crees que se trate? ¿Será acaso que nos han encontrado? –Pregunta preocupada.- Allen, no quiero que me quiten a Allana… -Le dice con súbita preocupación; pero Allen la toma por la espalda y la hala hacia él, poniéndole la otra mano en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Lenalee, nadie nos va a quitar a Allana. –Le dice serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Las pupilas de Lena se fijan también en las de él, sintiéndose más confiada ante la actitud valiente de su pareja.

-Está bien, perdóname. –Se sienta, calmándose.

-¿Qué pasa, mama? –Pregunta Allana, poniendo su mano en una lágrima que sin querer corrió por la mejilla de mamá. Lenalee niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sonreírle a su hija.

-No es nada, Allana, pero mama tiene que ir a ver a alguien.

-¿Mama irá? –Pregunta Allen, sorprendido.

-Buscan a un hombre de cabello blanco con una mujer y una niña, no a una mujer sola. –Le explica mientras le pasa a Allana a los brazos a Allen, que la recibe sin dejar de ver a Lena.

-Pero Lenalee… -Insiste él, pero ella lo calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Estaré bien. No puedo dejarme desmoronar cada vez que nuestra familia está en peligro. –Le dice con cierta vergüenza. Allen esboza una leve sonrisa y acepta. Lenalee le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, y otro a Allana, que también le da uno a ella, cerrando sus ojitos y presionando sus labios contra la mejilla de mama.

-Ve con cuidado, mama.

-Si.

-Ten cuidado, Lenalee. –Insiste de nuevo Allen. Lenalee le guiña un ojo y sale caminando en dirección hacia el hotel indicado por el hombre. Allen suspira, toma la maleta en su mano y comienza a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-Vamos, Allana, vamos a esperar a mama a las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Ehhh? ¿tan rápido nos vamos? –Le pregunta inconforme. –Pero acabamos de llegar…

-Disculpa, Allana, pero hay cosas que todavía no puedes entender. Se que es una molestia para ti, pero te recompensaré en cuanto pueda, ¿está bien? –Le dice en tono de padre comprensivo. Allana niega con la cabeza y luego lo abraza.

-Hm-hm. Siempre eres muy bueno, papa, y si tenemos que irnos, es que es lo mejor. No necesito ninguna recompensa. –Lo abraza con más fuerza. Allen siente que sus dulces palabras son capaces de hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa en la tierra.

-Gracias, hija.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alejandría, Egipto

-Así que este es el lugar… -Dice una voz mientras observa la estructura de la Biblioteca en el desierto. –Debo cumplir las órdenes de Magdalena-sama lo antes posible para poder regresar a su lado. –Prosigue mientras comienza a caminar hacia el edificio. –_La cacería de exorcistas va como estaba planeada. Stella Jaques ha sido derrotada por Yuu Kanda, pero eso es algo que esperábamos._ _Magdalena-sama ¿por qué estamos moviéndonos hasta ahora? Yo la seguiré hasta el final, pero…_

_-Todo tiene una explicación, Hannah. _–Hablan a través de su vínculo mental.

Al mismo tiempo, con Allen, Allana estaba jugando con un carrito que Allen le compró como juguete mientras él la observa divertirse. Mientras juega, de repente comienza a repetir las palabras que escucha.

-Todo tiene una explicación, Hannah… -Dice Allana, como una repetidora de voz tierna.

-¿Hannah? –Pregunta Allen, extrañado. Luego recuerda al ángel que cuidaba más de cerca a Magdalena y se sorprende. -¿Cómo es que…?

-La cacería de exorcistas debe culminar con la captura de los cuatro exorcistas más poderosos. –Sigue diciendo la linda peliblanca. Allen se acerca a ella y le pone las manos en los hombros.

-¿Estás bien, Allana?

-Ohh… si papa. –Allana lo mira y le sonríe.

-¿Qué fue eso que estabas diciendo? –Pregunta inquieto y preocupado.

-Ohh… escuché a unas señoras platicando… -Mira hacia los lados. –Pero no veo a nadie… -Observa extrañada.

-¿Oyes alguna otra cosa? –Pregunta de nuevo su papá, como un soldado de un ejército contrario que por casualidad ha captado la transmisión del enemigo, donde Allana está en el papel del radio.

-Mandamos a… Stella a encontrar a Kanda… Kanda le ganó… -Narra la pequeña. Al escuchar esos dos nombres, a Allen no le queda duda de que Allana está escuchando el vínculo mental de los ángeles, de la misma forma en que ella creó uno entre los tres.

En otro lugar, Magdalena está mirando por la ventana mientras habla con Hannah, pero de repente siente la presencia extraña que parece estar escuchando su conversación.

-Hannah. Hay una imperfección en el flujo astral, ¿puedes sentir algo?

-_No, Magdalena-sama. Sin embargo, es verdad que esta vez hay algo diferente… algo más… cálido…_ -Trata de explicarse con la palabra más adecuada. Magdalena se enoja y decide concentrarse para buscar la interferencia en el mundo de los pensamientos. Cierra los ojos y de repente se ve a si misma volando a través de un tubo de luz que tiene varias direcciones, cada una de las cuales lleva a una de las terminales de los ángeles que la escuchan. Se concentra y detecta a Hannah en una, a Kain en otra, a Stella que está llorando, a Ian que está siguiendo a una mujer con un niño, a Basti que está por encontrarse con una Noé, y una entrada más que no había percibido antes.

-Papa… -Le dice Allana a Allen.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Siento que una señora muy enojada me está viendo… se parece a nosotros… -Le dice nerviosa.

-Magdalena… Allana, es suficiente, abre los ojos. –Le dice moviéndola, pero la niña parece no poder salir tan fácilmente del trance en el que ha caído. Dentro del mundo etéreo, Magdalena ha encontrado la fuente y su presencia se mueve hacia ella.

-Si es cierto, entonces te encontré, Allana Walker… -Celebra desde el lugar en el que se encuentra, sin embargo, justo cuando va a hacer contacto directo, se encuentra con la forma juvenil de Allana, que le cierra el paso y con mirada decidida la detiene.

-_No puedes acercarte mucho más, ángel caído_. –Le dice la hermosa joven. Las dos peliblancas enfrentan sus energías por un momento, pero Allena tiene ventaja y con un destello corta su conexión espiritual, haciéndola abrir los ojos de vuelta en el Vaticano. Hannah también ha dejado de escuchar a Magdalena, quedándose confundida.

-¿Magdalena-sama? –Trata de hacer contacto, pero no hay respuesta. En el Vaticano, la malvada peliblanca está furiosa y golpea los puños contra la silla en la que está sentada.

-¡¡¡Rayos!!! ¡¡¡Incluso ahora!!! ¡¡Maldita Allana Walker!!!! –Grita encolerizada.

Allana finalmente abre los ojos y mira a Allen, que inmediatamente la abraza. La niña sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo extendiendo sus bracitos para rodear la gran espalda de su papá.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿no te duele nada? –Le pregunta tomándole la temperatura. Allana niega con la cabeza y le explica.

-Solo pude sentir que alguien venía, pero de repente había alguien más que no la dejó acercarse. –Le dice agotada. –Pero ya me dio sueño, papa.

-Es comprensible. –Descansa, Allana, has hecho un gran trabajo. –Le dice abrazándola para que se duerma entre sus brazos, todavía preocupado por lo que acaba de suceder. Mientras la abraza, Tim revolotea a su alrededor y se posa en la cabeza de Allana. Sin que Allen se de cuenta, el golem brilla y ante esta reacción, la frente de Allana brilla de nuevo con el símbolo de la cruz de inocencia, cosa que no hacía desde el incidente de hace tres años. Momentos después, Allen levanta la mirada y ve venir a Lenalee acompañada de dos figuras.

-¡¡Allen!! –Lo saluda con la mano. Allen devuelve el saludo, enfoca la mirada y se da cuenta de que quienes vienen con ella son Miranda y Komui.

-¿¡Komui-san!? ¿¡Miranda!?

-¡¡¡Allen-kuuun!!! –Saluda Komui. Allen sonríe al verlo, y se sorprende todavía más cuando ve que Miranda trae un niño entre sus brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿EEEEHHH???!!!!

-Papa, no dejas dormir… -Se levanta otra vez Allana, frotándose los ojos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alejandría, Egipto

-Perdí contacto con Magdalena-sama… -Dice Hannah. -¿Será acaso por la interferencia de la que habló? Debo apresurarme a capturar a este exorcista para poder regresar a su lado lo antes posible. –Se dice a sí misma saliendo en un disparo a llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde ya la estaba esperando Lavi, con su martillo en las manos.

-Pude oler el desagradable olor de las alas de un ángel desde hace varios kilómetros. –Le dice con desprecio. Termina un cigarro y tira la colilla hacia un lado.

-¿Es ese el ejemplo que recibe el futuro rey bookman? –Pregunta la pelirrosada, deshaciéndose de su capucha y disponiéndose a enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –Pregunta amenazador. Hannah, tan inexpresiva como siempre, se limita a prepararse a luchar.

-Lavi, por decreto de Magdalena-sama, gobernadora del Vaticano, estás arrestado por el crimen de usar el poder de Dios aún siendo solo un humano. Tu castigo es la prisión o la muerte, depende de ti elegir la que más te guste, y yo estaré gustosa de ejecutar la sentencia.

-¡Papá! –Grita Benji. -¡¡Abuelo, papá está en peligro!! –Observa Benji al ver que Lavi va a enfrentarse contra el recién llegado ángel.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡MARTILLO CRECIENTE!! –Invoca la inocencia que renació al ser bañada por la luz de Allana el día de la explosión, preparándose para combatir. Su estilo ahora es diferente del que solía tener, menos estilizado y más callejero, lo que se nota en su posición de pelea.

-Bueno, al menos nos saltamos los preámbulos. Inocencia, actívate… Noble Tracer. –Invoca en sus manos dos fuegos de inocencia que se transforman en una espada gigante y un hacha del mismo tiempo, semitransparentes y que rodean sus brazos. –Ahora veremos quien tiene el arma más grande. En el nombre de Magdalena-sama, yo voy a … -Comienza a decir, pero Lavi se adelanta y busca golpearla con el martillo, sin embargo, Hannah mueve su mano derecha y detiene el martillo con la espada, mientras que con la izquierda clava su hacha gigante de frente con un corte limpio en la clavícula de Lavi, haciendo volar la sangre por los aires y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Papá!!!! –Grita de nuevo el chico, pero Bookman le impide participar.

-Muere. –Dice la pelirrosada saltando para acabarlo, pero un rayo rojo le bloquea el paso, obligándola a retroceder. Lavi ha conseguido ponerse de pie e iba a contraatacar, pero se queda estático y con los ojos desorbitados al ver que ante él está una mujer dándole la espalda. Su cabello rojo como el fuego ondea movido por el aire del desierto mientras su imponente y hermosa figura se interpone entre él y su oponente.

-Acabo de regresar y lo primero que debo hacer es salvarte. Típico de los hombres Bookman. –Bromea la mujer.

-Maus… -Profiere sin palabras. Benji también luce igual que sorprendido.

-Es… mamá… ¿ella es mamá? –Pregunta emocionándose. Bookman luce un poco menos entusiasta, pero se dispone a ver el progreso de las cosas.

-Otra exorcista… no estaba en la lista, pero no importa, aún así cumpliré mi deber. –Dice la pelirrosada preparándose para embestir de nuevo. Maus luce confiadísima, preparándose para luchar.

-Ven entonces.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Road, rodeada de Akumas, ha recibido a Basti en el interior del Arca negra. El ángel de la flauta luce muy respetuosa ante la ahora joven Noé, cuya nueva apariencia la hace verse hermosa y siniestra a la vez.

-Vengo a reportar que finalmente hemos comenzado el plan de cacería final contra los últimos exorcistas que quedaban. Pronto saldrán de sus escondites y ya no habrá nada que se interponga al el nuevo diluvio universal. –Le dice haciéndole una reverencia. Road suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿En verdad creen que Allen Walker será derrotado tan fácilmente?

-Lo creemos. Si Magdalena-sama se encarga personalmente de él, no habrá nada que pueda hacer para defenderse.

-Aceptamos tu trato, ángel, pero no olvides que Allen todavía me pertenece a mi. Puede jugar a la casita todo lo que quiera, pero al final…

-_Él no es para ti, y tu lo sabes… déjalo en paz con la mujer que ama y su hija…_ -Le dice una voz en su interior. Niega con la cabeza y luego se vuelve enérgicamente hacia Basti.

-Nosotros prepararemos la ofensiva final de akumas para limpiar la tierra de los impuros. En cuanto los exorcistas estén por completo fuera del mapa, nuestro trato se llevará a cabo.

-Esperaremos impacientes.

-¿y qué hay de Lilith? –Pregunta montada en un akuma y girando alrededor de la castaña. Basti se ve incómoda, pero no reclama.

-Ella también tendrá su parte, pero su forma de trabajo se ha vuelto más individual, me parece.

-Bueno… está bien entonces, que nuestra pequeña liga del mal siga como hasta ahora. –Se relame. –Pero no lo olvides, Allen y Lenalee son míos, igual que su hija.

-Hm. –Profiere procediendo a salir de la habitación. Road se queda pensativa por un segundo, luego se sujeta fuertemente el pecho y respira agitada.

-¡¡Cállate estúpida!!! –Dice como si hablara consigo misma.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee están encontrándose con Komui, sin embargo, a la distancia, el ángel de armas y cabello azul los observa esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

-Son míos.

Alrededor de Allana, una figura invisible ha aparecido, alguien que mira a la pequeña con ojos tan protectores como los de sus padres.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

La inocencia de Allana ha vuelto a despertar, estableciendo contacto con su usuaria y desarrollando una amistad. Ian encuentra a los exorcistas y una batalla se desata, mientras, Maus ha regresado con Lavi, pero hay algo de lo que Bookman desconfía, Link y Sarubi descubren un secreto en el Vaticano, mientras Kanda recibe una señal para unirse al grupo y Stella es asignada una nueva misión, que la lleva a enfrentarse con uno de sus aliados Noés…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Allana y Allena

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Omake

Sale Krory reportero grabando la noticia de último minuto desde la cárcel abandonada.

-En estos momentos-de aru estamos siendo testigos del rescate de dos sobrevivientes que habían sido olvidados dentro de esta cárcel por más de tres años. –Se ven las tomas de los dos barbados harapientos que salen del agujero ayudados por el equipo de rescate. –Tomemos unas declaraciones. ¡¡Señor, señor!! ¿Cómo le hizo para sobrevivir todos estos años?

-Lenalee… -Balbucea Komui.

-Allana… Stella… -Profiere Saulen. La gente se los lleva a la ambulancia, se cierran las puertas y se va el vehículo.

-Ya lo oyeron, señoras y señores, han sobrevivido gracias a pensar en ellas tres años. –Luego mira al camarógrafo. -¿Oye, eso es posible?

-Ni idea. –Responde Chaoji, guardando la cámara.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Y listo. No tuve tiempo de hacer el end, gomen, pero al menos ya puse el op. Por cierto, si tienen sugerencias para el nombre del hijo de Komui, estoy abierto a opiniones, porque no logro elegir uno adecuado.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	28. Allana y Allena

27ª noche – **Allana y Allena**

Orden Oscura, tres años antes

-_Timcampy, mi amigo… luego de este día no vamos a poder hablar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. –_Le dijo aquella voz gentil mientras acariciaba su mejilla humana con sus dedos suaves y cálidos, rodeados de ese aire divino característico de ella. El fiel amigo de los Walker tomó su mano entre las suyas y asintió comprometido.

-_Haré lo que tú me digas, Allena. _–Respondió serio. La joven le sonrío y luego las frentes de ambos brillaron. La bebé, dormida en la cuna, abrió los ojos solo para ver al gólem de su papá revolotear sobre su cabeza. La joven que había estado junto a ella ya no estaba.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tiempo actual

Komui y Miranda finalmente alcanzaron a los Walker al haber encontrado a Lenalee en uno de los hospedajes del pueblo; ahora están reunidos con Allen, que tiene a su Allana entre los brazos, con la cabeza y los bracitos apoyados contra su pecho, dormida; todos reunidos en torno a la mesa de un restaurante de paso a la orilla del camino que conduce al pueblo que acaban de pasar. Komui luce muy intrigado y emocionado de ver a su hermosa sobrina, ante la mirada complacida de su hermana, a quien él no deja de abrazar, gesto que ella corresponde permitiéndoselo, emocionada de tenerlo de nuevo con ella. Los esposos Walker también lucen sorprendidos de ver al niño de dos años y medio que Miranda tiene sobre sus piernas. El pequeño niño luce cauteloso e inteligente a la vez, combinando en su rostro las neuróticas y extremistas personalidades de sus padres.

-Es un niño muy hermoso. –Comenta Lenalee. -¿Cómo se llama, hermano? –Le pregunta mientras intenta hacerle una caricia. El chico de inmediato busca refugio en el regazo de su mamá, quien con un gesto amable le indica que debe tener confianza.

-Es tu tía Lenalee, es parte de la familia. –Explica la castaña en un tono tan dulce que el chico de inmediato acepta sus palabras, volviéndose hacia Lenalee con una mirada de confianza muy parecida a la de Komui.

-Len. –Responde el chico tímidamente. Por unos instantes se queda mirando fijamente al rostro de su tía, que no deja de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, provocando una en él también. -¡Len! –Repite más animado.

-Su nombre es Len Lee. –Explica Miranda. Komui y yo lo elegimos en honor a ustedes, Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan.

-Miranda… -Profiere Lenalee, halagada. Allen también luce agradado por el gesto. Toma la mano de Lenalee con la suya y le sonríe a Len, que también lo mira con curiosidad. Komui, por su parte, no ha despegado los ojos de Allana, ojos intuitivos y llenos de admiración a la vez.

-En verdad es una niña muy hermosa. –Comenta finalmente el hermano mayor de Lena. –Ha crecido muy saludable, Lenalee, Allen-kun. Buen trabajo a ambos.

-Muchas gracias, Komui-san. –Allen hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. –Han sido tiempos muy difíciles, pero…

-… Nunca vamos a dejar de avanzar. Iremos siempre hacia delante. –Complementa Lenalee, ahora ella tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposo, mirándolo con devoción. Miranda hace una expresión de alivio al ver el grado de fuerza de la relación de ambos.

-Me alegra ver que tampoco han cambiado en nada, los dos. –Comenta serenamente.- El mundo ha cambiado, pero debí saber que eso no los cambiaría.

-De hecho, en parte es por eso que estamos ante ustedes en esta ocasión, Allen-kun, Lenalee. –Los aborda el antiguo supervisor, dedicándoles una mirada a los ojos a cada uno.- Los Noés han estado haciendo lo que quieren con el mundo desde que la Orden fue destruida, y los ángeles que ahora controlan el Vaticano parecen estar en el mejor interés de que así suceda, así que es nuestro deber…

-No. –Lo detiene súbitamente su hermana. Komui se sorprende ante la reacción, igual que Miranda. Allen pone cara de que ya veía venir dicha respuesta. –No quiero que mi hija se involucre de nuevo en esa guerra maldita. –Su tono pasa de afable a fúnebre en un instante. Casi como un acto reflejo abraza a Allana con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y de la misma forma aprieta la mano de Allen con la que la sostiene. Allen, por supuesto, no hace ninguna gesticulación ante la fuerza del apretón.

-Lenalee-chan… -Profiere Miranda. Komui junta la frente con los puños que tiene apoyados sobre la mesa y da un suspiro.

-Hace tres años estuvimos… -Comienza Lena. Su voz se corta y baja la mirada. –Estuvimos a punto de morir… mi hija estuvo a punto de morir… una de la tres piezas más importantes de mi mundo estuvo por romperse… -Sus palabras salen en tono bajo y entrecortadas por un intento de sollozo. –Y por fin logramos escapar de eso. Estamos huyendo, si; pero gracias a eso tenemos una oportunidad de vivir… si esos… si esos tiempos volvieran, Allana… yo no soportaría tener que exponer a mi hija a ningún peligro, hermano. –Explica reuniendo el valor para encontrar su mirada con la de él. Allen la escucha en silencio sin soltar su mano, reflexionando ante cada palabra que dice.

-Hemos contactado ya a Kanda y a Kaori, y parece que los Bookman también están bien en la biblioteca de Alejandría. Una vez localicemos al equipo completo, solo será cuestión de organizarse para recuperar nuestro poder como organización, así que…

-No quiero que mi hija corra ningún peligro. –Insiste de nuevo Lenalee, sus ojos cubiertos dela sombra proyectada por el cepillo de su cabello.

-Yo tampoco quiero que mi hijo sufra. –Contesta Miranda. – Pero es cierto que tampoco quiero que ningún otro niño lo haga, Lenalee-chan. –Explica mientras juega con los cabellos de su pequeño. Sus palabras suenan como un golpe en los oídos de la joven madre.

-Es verdad, Lenalee. –Apoya Allen. –Yo tampoco quiero exponer a Allana a ningún peligro, pero es verdad que nuestro deber como exorcistas… no, como humanos, es detener a todo aquel que amenace la paz… el futuro de nuestros niños. –Aterriza mirando a su propia hija. Komui hace un gesto de asentimiento.

-Tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco, Lenalee. –La insta Komui, su voz muy seria. Lenalee hunde su nariz en el blanco cabello de su hija y da un suspiro. En verdad no quiere que nada le suceda a su bebé.

-Allen. –Se dirige ella a su esposo, quien también se vuelve hacia ella al instante. –No quiero hacer esto… -Le dice casi en tono de súplica. –Allana es nuestro más grande tesoro, ¿acaso no lo crees así? –Se acerca a él y mueve su mano hacia su cuerpo. Los ojos de Allen tiemblan, casi ofendido por la pregunta de su esposa.

-Por supuesto que lo es, Lenalee. Y eso por eso, para proteger la paz de Allana, que no podemos desligarnos de lo que está sucediendo. –Le dice en tono decidido. Lenalee pone un gesto desconcertado y retrocede un poco su cuerpo sobre el asiento. Timcapmpy está sobre su cabeza, escuchando toda la conversación como si nada. Sin embargo, en ese instante son interrumpidos por el sonido de un objeto lanzado a gran velocidad. Allen y Lena logran percibirlo, pero ella no puede moverse al tener a la niña entre los brazos, limitándose a protegerla con su cuerpo, mientras Allen se para de la mesa y comienza a invocar su inocencia para protegerse del impacto, sin embargo, antes de que lo haga, alguien más ha bloqueado la espada de luz blanca que lanzaron hacia ellos, mandándola a girar hacia arriba y clavándose en la tierra del camino. Miranda asume una posición parecida a la de Lena mientras Komui la rodea con sus brazos. Walker se queda sorprendido de ver que quien los salvó estaba hace un segundo parado sobre la cabeza de Lenalee, y ahora les muestra una forma muy diferente.

-Tim… ¿Timcampy? –Pregunta sorprendido. Allana abre sus ojitos ante el ruido y hace una gran sonrisa al ver la espalda del joven rubio que acaba de salvarlos. Uno de los ángeles se ha asomado al pie del camino, preparándose para atacar.

-Por fin los encuentro, Allen Walker.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alejandría, Egipto

-La exorcista de la brújula cometa. –La reconoce Hannah. –De acuerdo con los informes tu habías muerto en el incidente de hace tres años, pero parece que hay que despedir a alguien en ese departamento, ya que te veo muy viva. –La saluda formal. Maus acaba de salvar a Lavi interponiendo uno de sus ataques entre el de ella y él, que solo alcanza a mirarla con extrema sorpresa, al igual que su hijo, que observa todo desde atrás de una pared. Benji siente el natural impulso de un niño de salir corriendo hacia su madre desde el instante que la vio, pero como Bookman sabe de estrategia y que ahora mismo no es conveniente. Un abrazo puede esperar.

-Maus… -Musita Lavi. –Maus… -Su voz de repente se inunda de dicha. -¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿En verdad eres tú?! ¡¡No me digas que estoy soñando!! –Le dice Lavi, muy animado. Ella sonríe suavemente y lo mira por arriba de la espalda.

-Soy yo, Lavi-idiota.

-Una linda reunión familiar, debo evaluar, sin embargo, intrascendente. Al aparecer no has hecho sino facilitar mucho más mi trabajo, exorcista. –Advierte el ángel de cabellos rosados.

-Estás en lo correcto en la parte en la que es una linda reunión, y será mejor después, luego de deshacernos de ti. –Contesta muy confiada. Su cabello largo se mece con el viento, dejando que Hannah contemple sus largos ojos azules. La enemiga entrecierra la mirada al sentir su presencia.

-Tú… -Profiere tratando de entender la sensación que le transmite. Sin embargo, apenas le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando el yoyo de Maus ha volado desde su mano, estirando el hilo y tratando de darle como un cometa en el estómago, lo que ella logra evitar moviéndose hacia un lado justo en el momento preciso, pero con esfuerzo. –Esta tipa… -Murmura entre dientes. El yoyo gira como un boomerang y vuelve hacia ella, quien esta vez junta las manos e invoca su escudo de proyección, creando un escudo tan grande como ella que le sirve para detener de frente el golpe, pero la fuerza es tanta que a pesar que logra detenerlo, el impacto la manda volando a caer sobre su espalda, arrastrándose en ella sobre la tierra por algunos metros. –Increíble… -Profiere estoicamente. Maus tiene una expresión seria y maniática a la vez mientras el yoyo regresa a su mano, procediendo rápidamente a invocar la secuencia de sellos para hacer su siguiente ataque, proyectando en la cara del yoyo el símbolo del hielo.

-¡¡Comet Compass, estrella del norte, estalactitas de hielo!! –Lanza el yoyo hacia arriba, que brilla como estrella girando a gran velocidad, lanzando varias agujas de hielo al rotar, las cuales intentan darle a la enemiga, quien rueda y se ve obligada a extender sus alas para evitar el ataque.

-Veo que te estás esforzando mucho, humana. –Profiere mirándola. -_¿Humana?_ –Piensa de nuevo.

-¡¡Sello de fuego!! –Escucha el grito de Lavi detrás de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en evadir a Maus que se olvidó por completo de Lavi, cuya serpiente de fuego de pronto está frente a ella, comiéndosela de una mordida. El exorcista pelirrojo aprovechó la distracción hecha por su compañera para lanzar el ataque, y se encuentra jadeante luego de hacer realizado el sello, mientras la serpiente se eleva hacia el cielo; sin embargo, antes de terminar de elevarse, explota en el aire, disolviendo el fuego en él. Hannah logró expandir su campo de energía a su alrededor para evitar ser consumida por las llamas. Tanto Lavi como Maus fruncen el seño y empuñan más fuerte sus armas.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No vas a seguir con tu ataque? –Reta la pelirroja. Benji, quien está observando la pelea desde lejos, luce emocionado al ver la actitud de su mamá, sin embargo, hay algo que parece no encajar.

-Este asalto se los doy a ustedes. Mi intención es llevar a todos los exorcistas como regalo a Magdalena-sama, y no me sirven si al aumentar mi poder los mato. Esperen noticias dentro de pronto. –Deshace las proyecciones de sus manos, abre un portal tras ella y desaparece. Los dos pelirrojos se quedan alertas luego de su huída por varios instantes, los dos respirando agitadamente, emocionados de haber peleado hombro con hombro tan bien como la última vez que lo hicieron.

-¡¡Mamá!! –Grita Benji, que sale corriendo de su escondite y se apresura con todo lo que tiene a llegar a su madre. Lavi deja de estar en guardia y desactiva su martillo, cruzando su mirada con Maus, quien también lo mira afectuosa. Benji finalmente los alcanza y da un salto para arrojarse a sus brazos, casi tirándola. -¡¡¡Mamá!!!! –De inmediato comienza a llorar. -¡¡Mamá, te extrañé mucho!! ¡¡Quería estar contigo!! ¡¡Pensaba que ya no ibas a volver!! –Le grita mientras entre sollozos hunde su cara en su torso, mojando con el salado líquido la ropa que trae encima. Ella se arrodilla a su lado y le devuelve el abrazo, comenzando a llorar en cuanto lo hace.

-Perdóname, hijo… te amo… -Le dice con voz suave mientras los dos se abrazan. Lavi quiere unirse, pero su ausencia hizo que inconscientemente se distanciara de su hijo, así que no sabe como abordarlos. Sin embargo, Maus le hace una cara comprensiva y con la mano lo invita a acercarse. Tímidamente el Bookman se inclina a su lado y los rodea con sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de que su hijo lo abraza a él también casi instintivamente. El gesto lo conmueve y se queda ahí junto a su familia por un rato. Bookman los mira desde la distancia, su expresión tan desconfiada como siempre.

-_Ese ángel… cambió de actitud al sentir su energía… ¿habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? –_Piensa sin moverse.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+

Sede Vaticana

Stella ha vuelto de su infructuosa misión, se bañó, cambió de ropa y ahora está en su recámara sentada sobre la cama. Su mirada perdida frente al espejo de la pared, que le muestra el reflejo de la hermosa mujer que es ahora, contrastándola en su mente con la chica linda e inocente que era hace tres años. Cierra los ojos como si recordara con dolor, las palabras de Kanda siguen retumbando en su interior.

-_¡Yuu! _–Le dijo en aquel entonces. Kanda, nervioso, se volvió hacia ella sin mayores inconvenientes. Su recuerdo cambia a uno más reciente, donde la mirada de Kanda está llena de desprecio, mirándola desde arriba.

-_No me llames Yuu. No tienes ese derecho._ –Le dijo despectivamente. Su recuerdo termina, y se topa la espalda contra la pared, suspirando y estirando las piernas hacia delante. Se lleva una mano a la cara tratando de reflexionar sobre ella, pero se siente demasiado confundida con todas las cosas que no sabe por donde empezar. De repente alguien toca la puerta, sacándola de su abstracción.

-¿Stella? –Se escucha la voz de Kain. -¿Puedo entrar? –Le pregunta como si fuera cualquier otro humano. Stella se siente agradecida con él por no usar su vínculo espiritual para hablarle a su mente, sino que la trata como humana para ayudarle a su transición.

-Pasa, Kain. –Responde poniendo su mejor gesto. El rubio abre la puerta y la encuentra recién limpia luego de su misión, su cabello aún húmedo y sus pies descalzos, vestida con su uniforme blanco. -¿Qué sucede?

-Solo vine a ver cómo te fue en tu misión. –Dice en un tono tan convincente que es hasta creíble. Stella sonríe al saber que no es cierto. Todos los ángeles supieron de su fracaso en el mismo instante que pasó gracias al vínculo mental que todos comparten.

-No pude, Kain. Kanda es más fuerte que yo… -Se abraza las piernas y mira hacia abajo mientras le explica. Kain se sienta junto a ella, su expresión comprensiva y ligeramente celosa, aunque en su interior carcomido por dicha emoción al saber lo que Kanda significa para ella.

-Tonterías, Stella. Los dos sabemos que como ángel tú eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los exorcistas. Incluso entre nosotros mismos, de los seis, tu fuerza es equivalente a la mía.

-No sabía que eras tan malo en calcular la fuerza de la gente. –Contesta desanimada.

-Esta ocasión, Stella, el que te ganó no fue Kanda, sino tus emociones. –Le dice casi molesto. –Sentimientos que guardas hacia ese humano que no los merece. –Su voz se ensombrece un poco más.

-Perdóname, Kain, es solo que yo…

-¿Acaso no soy suficiente, Stella? –Le pregunta de frente. –Yo te amo mucho más que Yuu Kanda, y soy un ángel, igual que tú, pero en vez de verme no haces más que estar pensando siempre, siempre, ¡siempre! ¡siempre estás pensando en ese humano miserable! ¡Ese humano para el que ya no significas nada siquiera! –Le reclama furioso. Kain siempre es muy ecuánime, pero al estar con ella, sus emociones fluyen como un torrente descontrolado. Tal es su efecto sobre él. Al darse cuenta de que le gritó de esa forma, se asusta y retrocede, soltándole la mano. Stella está sollozando mientras lo mira a los ojos, creyendo que las palabras que le ha dicho son verdad, habiéndolo constatado en la lucha anterior.

-Yuu… Kanda no siente nada por mí. –Admite finalmente. Se vuelve hacia Kain, y éste al verla no puede evitar sentir la urgente necesidad de acercar su rostro al de ella. La toma entre sus brazos y la aprieta contra su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza posible, como si estuviese a punto de probar un majar delicado. Sin embargo, al disponerse a besarla, se da cuenta de que ella no está manifestando ninguna emoción, como si se hubiese abandonado al dolor que las palabras que le acaba de decir le provocaron. Al verla así, la suelta y se pone de pie, dejándola caer sobre la cama, como una muñeca. Teniéndola tan frágil podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero no por la razón correcta.

-Te amo, Stella. Ten eso presente. –Le dice dándole la espalda y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Stella reacciona y comienza a llorar, contrayendo su cuerpo hacia ella hasta quedar en posición fetal, sollozando amargamente en silencio.

-Yuu…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Tim… ¿Timcampy? –Profiere Allen, sorprendido de ver a Tim en su forma humana, que acaba de salvarlos del ataque de Ian. El joven vestido con ropas de mediorientales (parecido a Helios, el pegaso de SM, pero con el símbolo de la cruz en la frente), acaba de parar el impacto con una de sus manos, la cual se endureció y cambió a dorada, sirviendo como escudo desviador.

-¡Tim! –Lo reconoce Allana en el acto. Komui, Miranda y Lenalee se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Timcampy? ¿el golem de ustedes? –Pregunta Komui, incrédulo.

-¡Tim, Tim! –Grita Allana, con una expresión tan feliz de verlo que para ellos parece que no es la primera vez que lo ve. Timcampy sonríe y hace una reverencia sin dejar de estar en guardia contra el enemigo.

-Es un placer estar de nuevo en su presencia en esta forma, Allana-sama. Te tengo un regalo de Allena-sama, pero espera un poco, por favor. –Le dice mientras se vuelve de lleno a enfrentarse con el ángel. Sin embargo, Allen se adelanta y llega a pararse junto a él.

-Allen-sama. –Lo saluda emocionado. –Nunca pensé tener que mostrarme en esta figura frente a usted.

-Timcampy… ¿en verdad eres tú? –Allen lo examina de cuerpo completo, sorprendido. De alguna forma siente la remembranza de su amigo dorado en él.

-Si… creo que si lo soy. –Se dice mirándose las manos y tocándose la cruz de la frente. Allen trata de asimilar lo que está viendo, pero decide dejarlo para después. Timcampy interpreta las intenciones de su amo y asiente.

-Nos enfrentaremos a él, ¿estás listo? ¿puedes usar inocencia?

-Tengo mis propias habilidades, no te preocupes por mí, por favor. –Le dice mientras se pone en posición de ataque. La cruz dorada de su frente brilla, y al hacerlo, la cruz verde de la de Allana se materializa. Lenalee se sorprende ante el fenómeno, algo que no sucedía desde el incidente.

-Allana… la inocencia de Allana…

-Aún existe. –Termina Timcampy. Lenalee vuelve su mirada hacia él, furiosa. -¡Detente, Timcampy! ¡No hagas que Allana despierte de nuevo su inocencia! ¡¡Por favor!! –Le dice tratando de correr hacia él, pero Allana pone su manito sobre su mejilla y la mira profunda.

-No te enojes con Tim, mama… -Le dice la pequeña. Junto a Allana, proyectada desde la cruz de su frente, se materializa la joven que se encargó de despertar las inocencias de todos en la última batalla, cuyo rostro y figura son como los de Allana, pero juvenil.

-Inocencia… -La saluda Allana. Lenalee tiene a su niña entre sus brazos, pero no ve a nadie más a su alrededor. La joven y la niña se sonríen mutuamente, mientras la grande le acaricia la cabeza a la pequeña. -¡Allana, Tim está en peligro! –Le urge la niña. Su alter ego mayor le hace un gesto de guardar silencio con la mano, el cual la niña imita, procediendo a ya no decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Allana? ¿Con quién estás hablando? ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste?!! –Le reclama Lena a Tim, que se encuentra dispuesto a pelear contra Ian junto con Allen. El ángel se arroja frente a ellos con un sable en una mano y un hacha en la otra, la habilidad especial de Ian es invocar cualquier tipo de arma en sus manos y ser mas diestro con ella que nadie. Con la espada choca con la mano de Oro de Tim, mientras que con el hacha choca la Crown Clown de Allen, rápidamente mandándolos a volar hacia atrás, pero Tim clava uno de sus pies en el suelo y detiene su caída, lanzándose de nuevo hacia él y atacándolo con varios golpes sucesivos, pero el ángel logra evadirlos todos con sus espadas. Allen sale de repente sobre su cabeza y le lanza otro corte, pero el enemigo le da una patada a Tim y queda libre para detener el ataque con sus dos armas, empujando a Allen hacia arriba.

-¡¡Allen!! –Grita Lenalee, aún furiosa con Timcampy por lo que sea que le haya hecho a su hija, quien ahora luce muy pendiente de la batalla. La madre luce confundida mientras el sonido de otro golpe hace que vuelva su cabeza de nuevo a la batalla. –Debo ayudarle… -Comienza a caminar, luego se detiene. –Pero… -Mira a Allana entre sus brazos y todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar. –_Si intervengo en la pelea… si lo hago… estoy aceptando de nuevo luchar… estaré de acuerdo con Allen y mi hermano sobre las peleas… y yo… yo solo quiero que Allana…_

-Papa te necesita, mama. –Le dice Allana. Su alter ego invisible a los demás sonríe al escuchar las palabras adecuadas dichas en el momento justo. Lenalee se queda sorprendida, temblorosa por el impacto que las palabras de su hija le han provocado.

-Papa me necesita… -Se le escapan las lágrimas. –Porque papa, mama, y Allana somos una familia… y debemos estar siempre juntos… porque ustedes son mi mundo… y a mi mundo yo… ¡debo protegerlo! –Toda su indecisión y duda se transforman súbitamente en una determinación muy fuerte. Casi de inmediato deja a Allana de pie en el piso junto a sus piernas, donde Komui rápidamente la levanta.

-Ve, Lenalee. Protege lo que es tuyo. –La anima cálidamente.

-Gracias, hermano… -Le dedica una mirada amable. La Lenalee decidida, adormecida por la técnica de Magdalena hace tres años, finalmente ha despertado. Sus ojos se muestran determinados y se prepara para luchar. -¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE…!–Recuerda el momento de la pelea hace tres años, donde las Dark Boots se hicieron pedazos y luego renacieron en una forma diferente. El sentimiento que la invade ahora es mucho más fuerte que el de ese entonces. El impulso por proteger a su familia, por proteger el amor hace que la adrenalina fluya por su cuerpo, súbitamente inundado de los sentimientos que fluyen de Allana y Allen hacia ella, sin darse cuenta siendo abrazada por el alter ego de su hija, su nuevo poder, no usado desde su nacimiento, hace su aparición. -¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, CELESTIAL BOOTS! –Grita con todo lo que tiene. Las zapatillas que tiene puestas se hacen pedazos, dejando al descubierto los estigmas de sus pies, de los cuales salen los círculos luminosos que rodean sus piernas, formando las botas negras, envueltas en luz, trazadas con circuitos celeste brillantes que suben hasta sus piernas, y de las que salen de los tobillos un par de alas resplandecientes y largas, como de ángel. Toda su piel se ilumina, su cabello se suelta y emana un poder muy similar al de los enemigo que ahora combaten. El despliegue de poder es tanto que la pelea de Allen, Tim e Ian se ve interrumpida cuando sienten el impacto.

-¿¡Lenalee!? –Profiere Allen, sorprendido. Ian se espanta al sentir el golpe dela energía de Lenalee expandiéndose.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? Ese poder… -Sus pupilas se dilatan y su cuerpo se paraliza. –Es el poder Celestial… y una humana… -Recuerda la última batalla. Hace tres años se pudo sentir una energía similar proveniente de ella misma, y también de Stella. –Así que es eso… el poder de Allana Walker es… -Comienza a razonar, pero no ha terminado siquiera de pensar cuando Lenalee ha aparecido como un fantasma frente a él, con una rodilla en el suelo, y la cabeza baja. El ángel se llena de horror al darse cuenta de que no pudo sentirla.

-No te dejaré… ¡que amenaces a mi familia! –Le grita decidida. Una patada a velocidad fantasmal lo golpea la cara, dejando tras el impacto algunas plumas angelicales que salieron de las alas de los pies de Lenalee adornando el aire. El golpe es tan duro que genera un cráter de sonido expansivo a su alrededor, mientras él sale volando sin control sobre si mismo, siendo interceptado por Lena en el mismo segundo después, propinándole un golpe de rodilla en el estómago, retirándose ella a girar hacia atrás, para darle el siguiente golpe, pero Ian finalmente reacciona y a ver la diferencia se retira por un portal, dejando a Lenalee flotando, con las alas de sus pies extendidas. Respira un poco agitada y luego le dirige una mirada cálida a su familia, que la observa desde el piso, sorprendida. Allen tiene la espada en la mano y la mira con ojos temblorosos, llenos de admiración, Timcampy con expresión de que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, Komui y Miranda sorprendidos y Allana como si mirara a una estrella muy brillante. Junto a Allana, invisible, está Allena, abrazando a la pequeña, a quien solo ella puede ver.

-Bien hecho, mamá. Allana, creo que las cosas se van a poner muy entretenidas. –Le dice la joven con una sonrisa.

-Si, Allena. –Responde la niña. Komui y Miranda se miran el uno al otro, creyendo que Allana habla sola. Lenalee ha descendido a la tierra, y cuando vuelven a mirarlos, se ha lanzado a los brazos de Allen y se están besando apasionadamente, cubiertos por las hermosas alas que ahora salen de los pies de la hermosa mujer.

-Nivel Celestial… -Profiere Komui. –Me pregunto si… -Mira a Allana, y luego a Allen.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Allana habla todo el tiempo con una persona invisible, lo que lleva a sus padres a pensar en una posible explicación. La existencia de Allena como la inocencia de Allana pronto será revelada. La Maus que ha regresado ha cambiado un poco. Mientras, Kanda se reúne con el grupo, pero otro enfrentamiento está a punto de darse, mientras Tykki se presenta donde no lo llaman…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

¿Amiga imaginaria?

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

En un hospital, la figura sombría de Stella se asoma con un cuchillo en la mano. Komui está dormido en una cama mientras la sombra se acerca a él…

-Ya verás, Komui-san…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tachán! Este fue el cap de hoy. Jejeje, me di cuenta de que mucha gente sigue leyendo ojos de inocencia y luego se viene a seguir leyendo este, lo cual es bueno, sean todos bienvenidos. Por otro lado, espero que el cap de la próxima semana ya me quede un poco más largo, ya que por fin tendré un poco de tiempo, y poder poner por fin el end, que no me ha quedado tiempo de hacerlo…

Ahh, Allana es muy linda, y Allena también, una mezcla perfecta de sus papás… ahh….

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	29. ¿Amiga imaginaria?

29ª noche - **¿Amiga imaginaria?**

Lenalee está descalza, mojando los pies en el agua del río de la pradera por la que están viajando. Allen se ha enrollado el pantalón hasta las rodillas y está junto a ella haciendo lo mismo, tratando de estar pendiente de los estigmas de los pies de su esposa, cuyo rojo cicatrizado luce tan encarnado como si fuese una herida reciente gracias a haber liberado el nuevo nivel de poder de las Dark Boots.

-Celestial Boots… -Repite Lenalee. –Un poder y velocidad que están mucho más allá del máximo desempeño que las Dark Boots de nivel Cristal podían alcanzar… - Toca sus suaves piernas, aún levemente temblorosas, resentidas por el esfuerzo realizado. Allen secunda su acción, acariciando la tersa pierna de su esposa para calmar la vibración de esta, dejándole a ella sentir la dulce y delicada mano rasposa arrastrarse por su piel, sintiéndose segura y aumentando la sensación de tranquilidad al saber que Allen la está cuidando.

-En verdad fue increíble, Lenalee… fuiste capaz de hacer retroceder a uno de los ángeles peleando a su mismo nivel. –Luce reflexivo mientras recuerda la velocidad casi divina a la cual se desplazó, combinando su serie de patadas contra Ian, que por un momento no fue capaz de defenderse. –Sin embargo… -Deja de recordar y aprieta con firmeza la palma de su mano contra el muslo de su esposa, deteniendo su temblor. –No se hasta qué punto sea conveniente usar una habilidad así de potente, no quiero que te pase nada malo. –Recuerda un poco más atrás en el tiempo, primero verla con las piernas vendadas cuando su inocencia dejó de funcionar, y luego verla en silla de ruedas durante el ataque de los apóstoles, cuando fue la primera huésped de Lilith sin saberlo, y luego ahora una vez más, su cuerpo resintiéndose por el poder de la inocencia de su dueña.

-Estaré bien, Allen. –Lo calma poniendo su cálida mano sobre la de él, presionándola un poco contra su pierna, mirándola con tranquilidad. –Es solo que es la primera vez que lo uso; así que mi cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a moverse a esa velocidad. –Inclina su cuerpo y apoya su cabeza contra él, mientras chapotea un poco en el agua para desentumir por completo sus pies, ahora adornados por argollas negras en vez de rosas.

-Lenalee, si algo te pasara a ti, yo… -Comienza a decir, pero uno de los dedos de Lena se posa sobre sus labios, silenciando sus palabras.

-Estaré bien, Allen. –Le susurra cerca del rostro, dejando que su dulce aliento se filtre por su nariz y boca, atrapándolo en su encanto y atrayendo su rostro instintivamente al suyo, besándose de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

-Mira Allena, papa y mama se besan. –Observa Allana, que tiene la mano suspendida en el aire como si sujeta la mano de alguien más, mas alta que ella. Sus papás detienen su beso y miran sonrojados a su hija, que parpadea llena de curiosidad.

-Allana… -Profiere Allen, nervioso.

-¿Sabe rico? Los dos tienen la cara que pongo yo cuando pruebo un dulce rico. –Compara en actitud científica. Vuelve la cara hacia un lado como si la persona invisible que le sostiene la mano la hubiera llamado. –Papa y mama hacen eso todo el tiempo.

-Todo el tiempo… -Repite Lena.

-Y… con quién… ¿con quién se supone que está hablando? –Pregunta Allen, cuya ceja derecha está temblando.

-Ahh, es que una vez los vi que estaban luchando encima de la cama. –Recuerda la niña con una sonrisa. Los Walker padres se sonrojan en extremo al escuchar eso de los labios de su hija. –Papa le quitaba la ropa a mama, y ella hacía lo mismo mientras daban vueltas. Como mama quedó encima, yo pensaba que ella había ganado. –Relata la pequeña, encarnando las mejillas de sus padres, de quienes se evapora la frescura que habían ganado al remojar sus pies.

-Allana… ¿con quién estás hablando? –Le pregunta Lenalee, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, ruborizada. Allana dirige su manito hacia ella y al tomarla es halada en esa dirección.

-Estoy hablando con Allena. –Responde la niña, obediente y honesta. Lenalee primero la abraza y luego le pone las manos sobre los hombros separándola un poco de ella, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Allena? –Pregunta con rostro poco crédulo. Allen recuerda las palabras de Timcampy, quien desde que terminó la batalla ya no volvió a mencionar el tema. Vuelve rápidamente su mirada hacia él, que se encuentras revoloteando alrededor de Komui, de nuevo en su forma de gólem, mientras Miranda prepara la merienda sobre una manta de picnic.

-Si, Allena. –Repite Allana. Mira de nuevo a su invisible amiga y le sonríe.

-Allana-chan, papá y mamá se van a asustar si sigues hablando conmigo de esta forma… no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ¿sabes? –Le dice Allena, que en realidad está flotando en el aire mientras toma la mano de Allana, inclinándose hacia su oído y hablándole.

-La cara de Allena es bien graciosa, papa. –Le relata la hija a su padre; a Allena le sale una gota en la cabeza. -¿Podemos ir a jugar a aquel lado? –Les pregunta señalándoles hacia un vado a la orilla del río, un poco más arriba de donde están sus hasta hace unos momentos acaramelados padres.

-Sss… si, está bien, Allana. –Permite Allen.

-No te metas al agua. –Le advierte Lenalee, mirándola con la misma preocupación que papa.

-¡Sip! –Responde la niña emocionada, que sale a correr a jugar a su área designada. -¡Vamos, Allena! –Le dice a su compañera. Allena suspira y se va flotando detrás de ella.

-Perdónenme, papá, mamá… -Llora a torrentes con los ojos cerrados haciendo una cara redonda. Al irse, Lenalee se dirige de nuevo a Allen, cuya cara trasluce que está analizando alguna posible explicación.

-¿Allen? –Le pregunta todavía preocupada. -¿Qué… quién es Allena? –Su hermoso rostro ensombrecido por el nerviosismo que el comportamiento de su hija ha plantado en él hace que Allen instintivamente le muestre una cara tranquilizadora.

-Todo estará bien, Lenalee. Tal vez sea una etapa de su crecimiento. Recuerda que no ha tenido más amigos que tú y yo desde que era una bebé. –Al darse cuenta de que lo que dice es cierto, él mismo se siente culpable. –No teníamos opción, así que hemos estado viajando para protegernos del peligro sin pensar en lo que eso significa para el desarrollo de Allana…

-Allen… -Aprieta su mano y lo mira a los ojos. Allen vuelve a sonreírle, un poco forzadamente.

-Puede que Allena sea la respuesta a esa soledad. –Infiere mirando a su hija que parece estar hablando con alguien mientras juega acumulando piedritas para formar una pequeña montaña.

-Amiga imaginaria… -Repite Lenalee, tratando de asimilar el concepto. Allen luce serio, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Mientras lo hace recuerda el instante de la batalla de Lenalee contra Ian, cuando Timcampy se dirigió hacia Allana muy ceremoniosamente.

-_Lo que usted diga, Allena-sama._

-Allena… -Profiere Allen. Desde junto a su acomodattor, Allena observa a la pareja, claramente consciente del tema de su conversación.

-Papá, mamá… -Repite la joven, sus palabras llenas de añoranza.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vaticano

Link está escuchando atrás de la puerta de Magdalena en el Vaticano. Sus movimientos han sido muy pasivos las últimas semanas, y eso lo hace sospechar que algo no anda bien. Sarubi, por su parte, fiel a las indicaciones de Link, se encuentra siguiendo a Stella, que no luce muy animada desde que regresó de su misión fallida.

-_Stella-chan…_ -Piensa la hermana de Lenalee, escondida detrás de una columna y observando a la pelinegra salir de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Magdalena por un pasillo que va hacia el lado contrario de donde la está espiando la pelirroja de fuego.- _¿Por qué estás con ellos?_ –Se pregunta mientras a su mente viene la imagen de Stella caminando de frente hacia los ángeles, acompañada de Magdalena.

Mientras tanto, Ian aterriza en una de las alas laterales exteriores de la sede Vaticana, dejando un rastro de plumas de brillo celeste brillante tras él, cayendo en una bola al piso, girando hasta llegar a los pies de Basti, que recién acaba de volver de entrevistarse con los Noés, sorprendiéndola de verlo caer de esa forma. El ángel apenas puede ponerse de pie, su cuerpo lleno de golpes y emanando el humo residual de la fricción del aire contra él después de haber recibido los ataques de Lenalee, quien durante ese instante fue mucho más rápida que él. Su rostro parece aterrado y confundido al pensar en el fenómeno.

-¿Ian? –Pregunta la castaña, aproximándose a él, sin tocarlo, quedándose de pie en su área próxima. El ángel la mira y al hacerlo intercambian los pensamientos de la batalla que acaba de tener lugar, haciendo que la cara de Basti se llene de la misma incredulidad que embarga la de él.

-¿Estás diciendo que una humana…? ¡¿Estás diciendo que Lenalee Walker te derrotó?! –Profiere indignada, pero más que todo sorprendida. –Pero… es humana… ¿cómo? –Pregunta sin comprender. Revisa de nuevo los recuerdos de Ian y visualiza a Lenalee envuelta en el resplandor celestial mientras las botas aladas tomaron forma alrededor de sus pies, a lo que le siguió una explosión de poder que superó el nivel de su atacante. El solo sentir el recuerdo en la mente de su compañero la hace temblar.

-Una humana… -Los ojos centelleantes de Lenalee vuelven a aparecer como una imagen aterradora en las mentes de los dos. –Una humana que evolucionó su inocencia hasta el Nivel Celestial…

-Es por culpa de esa niña; Magdalena-sama tenía razón. –Razona el peliazul, poniéndose de pie. Recuerda de nuevo la imagen de Lenalee en ese momento y distingue a su alrededor una figura casi invisible abrazándola, y atrás de ella, la niña de cabello blanco mirándola fijamente, con el símbolo de la inocencia brillando intenso sobre su frente.

-Allana Walker…

-Debemos consultarlo con Magdalena-sama lo antes posible. Si más de los exorcistas logran elevar su inocencia hasta ese nivel, las cosas podrían salirse de control. –Reflexiona mientras se sacude el polvo del rasgado uniforme. –Aunque claro, puede también que la inocencia de esa mujer sea una excepción.

-Excepción o no, no podemos tomar ningún riesgo, especialmente ahora que los Noés están siguiendo más de cerca nuestras actividades.

-¿Te refieres a Road Kamelot?

-Si… de repente parece estar más interesada en la cacería de exorcistas. –Recuerda a la joven Noé rodeada de su característica aura tétrica.

-De cualquier forma debemos reportar esto lo antes posible. Esto cambia por completo el curso de nuestros planes. –Los dos se miran por un instante, asienten y se dirigen al interior del edificio, sus pensamientos sincronizados, compartiendo información con el resto de sus camaradas. La premisa que comparten es la que ya sabían desde antes, pero que ahora honran con más determinación…

Allana Walker debe morir.

Apoyado en una de las columnas que adornan la entrada del edificio está la figura del Noé fumador, que con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo mientras sostiene el cigarro con los labios espera ser llevado por su escolta angelical a entrevistarse con la mujer que ansía ver.

-¿Vamos a ver ya a tu jefa? Estoy cansado de esperar. –Se queja el Noé del Placer. Basti suspira y asiente.

-Vamos a verla ahora.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es un cuarto frío y vacío, sin más compañía que las cuatro paredes húmedas y viejas que expelen la peste de la podredumbre que las corroe. En medio de la oscuridad una niña indefensa, de cabello mal cortado y piernas inertes tiembla de frío, dejando las nubes de su aliento salir al helado ambiente de la habitación.

-Malcolm dijo que vería a mis padres… -Su pequeña voz se quiebra mientras habla. -¡¡¡Malcolm dijo que vería a mis padres!!!! –Grita con toda su ira, pero su voz no hace más que rebotar contra la pared de acero, dejándola escuchar su propio eco. -¡¡¡¡Malcolm!!!!!! –Reclama con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, su expresión la de un gatito enojado, acorralado e intentando ser domesticado por la fuerza. -¡¡¡¡Quiero conocer a mis padres!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡A mi hermano!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo, pero no hay respuesta. –Quiero… a alguien… -Sus lágrimas caen por sus pálidas mejillas y mojan sus piernas de muñeca de trapo. –Dijo que mi hermano se llama Allen… Allen… ayúdame… -Llora hasta que su voz se extingue en el silencio. El recuerdo termina, la mujer de cabello blanco largo y ojos rojos tiene la mirada fija en la pintura que adorna la sala de estar del salón de reuniones del cuartel en el Vaticano. La imagen de dos ángeles de cabello blanco tomados de la mano la hizo evocar aquella memoria de su pasado, un tiempo donde aún tenía la capacidad de soñar con una familia.

-Allen Walker… -Profiere en voz baja. El tono de su voz manchado de un odio tan profundo como el mal que corroe sus huesos.- Tú y tu hija pagarán… ustedes no tienen derecho a lo que tienen… -Aprieta sus puños con mucha fuerza. –No lo merecen… -Repite de nuevo mientras al pensar en Allen visualiza al catorceavo fuera de control. –Es por eso que yo… -Piensa muy seria, pero es interrumpida por Stella, que ha aparecido por las puertas del salón de la pintura, la cual se extiende gigante por la pared y que le sirve de fondo a las sombras de ambas, que se proyectan en ella por la luz de las lámparas.

-Magdalena. –La llama con voz seria. Su cabello corto se mueve levemente al dar el último paso a través de la puerta para verla, mientras sus ojos rosados advierten la presión que la líder de los ángeles está ejerciendo sobre sus propios puños, acción que detiene al momento de voltear a mirarla.

-Stella. –Contesta la peliblanca de lolística voz. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Su tono cambia a actitud de jefa comprensiva.

-He fallado en mi misión. No fui capaz de traer conmigo a Yuu Kanda. –Le reporta sin una onza de emoción en sus palabras. Magdalena suspira y le da la espalda.

-Eso lo supe desde el momento en que te pusiste a llorar, bañándote en tus propias lágrimas mientras lo veías alejarse. –Se burla mientras se acerca a la pintura, poniendo la mano extendida sobre el fresco. –Recuerda que los ángeles compartimos una consciencia expandida más allá de los humanos. –Niega con la cabeza. –Cielos, todos estos años de vivir como humana te han dejado con mucho que aprender sobre ti misma, niña.

-¿Me llama niña alguien menor que yo? –Contraataca la pelinegra. Magdalena le dedica una sonrisa añeja y se mueve hacia atrás para apreciar mejor la pintura.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que la edad poco tiene que ver con la madurez, Stella; pero el que me preguntes eso me reafirma lo mucho que ese exorcista japonés ha influido en ti. Eres tan altanera como él.

-Como todo ángel. –Contesta rápida.

-Y con justa razón. El orgullo de tener un poder más allá que el de los humanos… es una actitud que ellos no tienen derecho a manifestar. –Reflexiona mientras pasa la mano por los grabados religiosos de la pared contraria. –Tu viniste a nosotros porque entendiste eso, Stella. Los humanos deben aprender su lugar en la Jerarquía Celestial, pero esos exorcistas se niegan a ver la realidad, pero ese engendro que está con ellos ha confundido el plan divino. La hija de esos exorcistas… -Pronuncia con rabia en sus palabras.

Stella guarda silencio mientras escucha a su nueva líder. Recuerda el momento de la gran explosión de luz de hace tres años, luego de haberse enfrentado contra los tres generales, cuando por un segundo pudo sentir el poder Celestial correr por todo su cuerpo, y alas brotar de su espalda. Lo que sigue a esos son visiones difusas de luz, pero eso la llevó a conectarse al plano astral donde pudo ver aquella figura. Una joven de cabello blanco largo, vestida con ropas brillantes, que abrazaba a una bebé cuya frente estaba marcada con el símbolo de la cruz de inocencia resplandeciente.

-_En ese momento pude sentir los sentimientos de todos mis amigos… Yuu… Allen, Lenalee, Lavi-san, Maus-san, Komui-san, Miranda-san, todos…_ -Piensa Stella. –_Todos esos sentimientos fluyeron hacia ellas dos, y su respuesta fue…querer proteger a todos._ –Su rostro se ilumina y levanta la mirada cuando se da cuenta del resultado de su razonamiento. –Entonces… -La imagen de la explosión de luz que salió de Allana hacia la Orden inunda su mente. Le sigue el recuerdo de Magdalena habiendo encerrado a Lenalee en su inocencia cristalizada, que siente la amenaza del poder de Allana expandiéndose por toda la Orden. –_En ese momento pude sentir el poder de Allana inundándolo todo… pero ella se opuso._

_-Yo me opuse._ –Escucha la voz de Magdalena dentro de su mente. Se dejó llevar por su razonamiento sin darse cuenta de que ella puede escucharla perfectamente. –Si no liberaba mi propio poder, la energía de ese monstruo nos hubiera consumido a todos. Es por eso que tuve que liberar mi propia fuente.

-_¡¡¡Maldita Allana Walker!!!_ –Ambas ven el recuerdo del grito de la peliblanca, que también expulsó el poder de todas las marcas de su cuerpo, pasando al plano luminoso donde pudo ver frente a frente a Allena, que la miraba serenamente, sorprendiéndose del gran parecido entre ambas. La peliblanca misteriosa murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles y le sonrío, lo que enfureció más a su oponente. El poder de las dos se expandió en torno al otro en forma de burbujas de energía y generó una explosión que pasó al plano físico y provocó la destrucción masiva de la Orden. La onda de luz destruyó las paredes y creció hasta cubrir todo el valle, generando un tornado de luz que alcanzó a verse desde el espacio. Lo último que vieron fue a Allena mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas terminan de recordar y vuelven a verse la una a la otra en el salón de conversaciones.

-Allana tiene el poder Celestial. Ella misma podría ser una ventana hacia la línea Celeste. No me digas que no has pensado en esa posibilidad. –Acusa Stella, analítica. –Esa figura que viste, de esa joven de cabello blanco…

-Es solo la prueba de que es un ser que no debe existir en este mundo. Una inocencia que es el vínculo hacia la línea Celeste y que además tiene su propia conciencia… ¿es eso lo que sugieres que es?

-¿Lo has considerado?

-… Puede ser. –Admite finalmente. –Ahora vete, Stella. Tengo una nueva misión para ti. –La mira de reojo. Su tono de voz de repente es de nuevo calculador. –Haré que te demuestres a ti misma que tu decisión fue la correcta.

-¿Huh? –Profiere la pelinegra.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Egipto

-¿Encontrarnos de nuevo con Komui y los demás? –Pregunta Maus, sorprendida. Lavi está a su lado, con la misma cara de sorpresa al haber escuchado esas palabras de boca del viejo Bookman, que los ha reunido a ambos en uno de los despachos de la biblioteca.

-Viejo, ¿Tú diciendo algo así? –Inquiere Lavi, incrédulo. -¿No eras tú quien decía que los Bookman solo estamos para observar, y que ya no nos correspondía estar con un grupo destinado a morir?

-Ciertamente. –Responde el viejo antes de seguir fumando su cigarro. –Sin embargo, como está la situación ahora, lo más conveniente para la historia es que los eventos que van a suceder sean registrados de cualquier forma posible. –Les explica reflexivo. –Eso es lo que pienso.

-Pero… ¿solo Lavi? –Pregunta la pelirroja de olor diferente. Bookman le lanza una mirada seria y niega con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que está misión es para ser llevada a cabo por la familia Bookman. Vamos a ir los cuatro, ustedes dos, Benjamin y yo. –Informa con rostro tan serio que es casi sombrío.

-¿Benji también?

-Su entrenamiento como Bookman exige que sea testigo de los cambios que experimenta la humanidad. No hay mejor oportunidad para ello que esta. –Les dice en actitud planificadora, mirando de reojo la reacción de Maus, quien efectivamente muestra una gran ira, pero solo por unos leves segundos, y de forma casi imperceptible. El viejo sonríe y se levanta del asiento.

-Los dejaré para que puedan platicar adecuadamente. Estar consolando a tu hijo y escuchándome a mi te debe tener con muchas ganas de estar a solas con tu marido, supongo. –Comenta mientras les da la espalda y se dirige a revisar unos libros de un estante del ala de atrás de la biblioteca. Lavi se queda pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras mira al techo del salón. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por el abrazo de su mujer, quien desesperadamente se ase a su brazo topando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lavi siente su cuerpo invadido por el calor de sentir de nuevo las curvas de su esposa contra él, una sensación que lo golpea tan intensamente que lo hace abandonar cualquier pensamiento racional.

-Maus… -Es lo único que alcanza a repetir antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ella hace lo mismo, rodeándolo con su cuerpo y empujándose más hacia él, casi cayéndose de la silla durante el movimiento.

-Lavi, yo… quería verte… quería estar contigo… quería… quería… -Repite casi fuera de control, sus palabras salen hacia él como las súplicas de alguien que clama por agua en el desierto.

-Maus, yo… la misión, debemos considerar… -Se esfuerza por pensar en lo que deben hacer, pero Maus lo calla besándolo en los labios, poniéndose de pie y halándolo consigo, lo que sorprende al Bookman ya que ella nunca fue tan fuerte, pero tres años pueden cambiar muchas cosas… lo único que le importa en este instante es su olor, sus suavidad, su ser, todo lo que lo atrae, quizás mil veces más intensamente que antes, y que lo hace olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. –Vamos a la habitación. –Propone entregado completamente a sus sentidos. Ella asiente y le da otro beso, que él corresponde con la misma intensidad mientras pone sus delicadas manos sobre su el pecho de él, deslizándolas a su alrededor mientras trata de entrecruzar su pierna con la de él, todavía de pie. Por detrás de una de las libreras, se asoma el rostro vigilante del viejo Bookman, que encuentra que su mirada se cruza con la de Maus, que lo mira de reojo mientras besa a Lavi. El viejo entrecierra la mirada tratando de entenderla.

-_¿Triunfo? ¿Dices que ahora puedes dominar a Lavi?_ _¿Es eso lo que esto significa?_ –Se pregunta mientras la mujer deja de verlo, dedicándose a halar a su esposo fuera de esa oficina hacia su propia habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda y Kaori van en un tren a través de Europa para reunirse con Komui, Allen y los demás. La joven tsundere está dormitando frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. El espadachín mira el paisaje que pasa por la ventana recordando una y otra vez el momento de su encuentro con Stella, sintiendo aún en su mano la calidez de su rostro cuando la tocó por un instante durante su batalla.

_-Stella…_ -Piensa en ella dándole la espalda. Su recuerdo parece inspirarlo y saca de la bolsa de su chaqueta un pañuelo. Antes de examinarlo le dedica una mirada a Kaori para confirmar que se encuentra dormida, y entonces se decide a verlo. Deja su espada de lado y con la mano procede a retirar la envoltura del pañuelo lo más delicadamente que puede, dejando a la vista una pluma blanca. Stella la dejó caer luego de su último golpe, antes de que él usara su técnica para destruir su uniforme. La pluma se mueve ligeramente debido al movimiento del tren, temblando tan frágil, delicada, hermosa y pura como Kanda recuerda a la exorcista de la que cayó. Su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción, pero sus manos casi tiemblan al estar sosteniendo el recuerdo de esa persona por alguna razón tan especial para él. Con su otra mano procede a tocar delicadamente el tesoro, con el ánimo interior de sentir por un segundo la esencia de Stella cerca de él, y lo hace. Sin embargo, al tocarla siente que todo su cuerpo es rodeado por una velocidad extrema que lo transporta por un tubo de luces blancas y negras sin que él alcance a reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¡¡¿Qué rayos?!! –Profiere intentando alcanzar su Mugen, pero recuerda que la acaba de dejar de lado para tocar la pluma.- Che… -Profiere mientras se prepara para enfrentar lo que sea que esté a punto de aparecer frente a él. Un instante después, las luces desaparecen y se ve a si mismo en el mundo desolado, el purgatorio de los sueños de Allen y Lenalee. Kanda levanta la mirada hacia el cielo rojo, donde está la luna tétrica que se refleja en el estanque de agua congelada que está frente a él. Los edificios destruidos parecen ser testigos de un súbito castigo de hace mucho tiempo ya. A su mente vienen recuerdos de haber hablado alguna vez con los Walker respecto a ese lugar.

-_En ese mundo… no hay nada… solo soledad… y algo que aún no alcanzo a entender._ –Le dijo Lenalee. El peliazul decide explorar y de un salto se desplaza hasta una de las ruinas más altas, desde donde trata de mirar, pero lo único que ve son árboles muertos y edificios desolados hasta donde alcanza a verse. De repente, junto a él está el payaso que siempre guarda el lugar para el elegido.

-¿Tu también estás aquí? –Le pregunta la sombría aparición. Kanda lo mira fríamente y luego lo amenaza con el puño, a falta de espada. –Espera, tú… -Hace cara como si lo recordara, estrellando su puño en la palma de su mano. –Es verdad, tú eres importante para esa chica, por eso estás aquí.

-Esa… ¿Chica? –Pregunta él, con cara de sorpresa mezclada con esperanza.

-Si estás aquí, es porque alguno de los que tienen permitido ver este lugar te ha permitido hacerlo. Si me preguntas, ya era hora de igual las condiciones de género en este lugar. –Le dice sin interés en su voz.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Quién me hizo venir a este lugar? ¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunta el espadachín, mucho más hablador de lo habitual, pero lleno de dudas.

-Aquella que te ha elegido por sobre su destino y su naturaleza. Aquella que ha elegido ser lo que es por ti antes que nada. Una persona cuya voluntad sea tal vez incluso más fuerte que la del destructor… -Suspira resignado. Sin embargo, sus palabras se configuran a la perfección en la mente de Kanda, haciéndolo entender que la persona que lo trajo a ese lugar es…

-Stella. –Dice sin dudas en su voz. Stella luchó con él para poder dejarle ese recuerdo y así permitirle ver ese lugar. –Tú, payaso idiota, ¿qué es este lugar? –Pregunta determinado, dispuesto a no permitir que las intenciones de Stella queden incumplidas.

-Este lugar es la antesala al cielo y al infierno. –Explica sin interés. Un camino directo entre este mundo y el otro, pero que encierra puertas a más lados de los que ustedes se imaginan.

-Y…

-Presente, pasado, futuro, aquí, allá, principio, fin, vida, muerte… todos ellos están aquí. –Explica mientras de la nada saca unas bolas de malabarismo y comienza a hacer su truco frente a Kanda, que se enfurece.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –Le pregunta moviéndose hasta él y halándolo del cuello de su traje, dejando que las bolas caigan al suelo. El payaso entonces mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, indicándole a él que haga lo mismo. Al hacerlo, se sorprende al ver una escena que hasta hace un segundo no estaba ahí. -¿¡Qué rayos?! ¡¡¿Moyashi?!! ¡¿Lenalee?!

Frente a ellos hay un cuadro de ambos exorcistas llenos de golpes y heridas, con las ropas rasgadas, cubiertos de sangre. Lenalee tiene en sus brazos a Allana mientras Allen se enfrenta a un demonio sin forma, rodeado por el Conde del Milenio, por todos los Noés, Lilith y los ángeles.

-¡¡Brote de habas!! –Grita de nuevo mientras trata de correr hacia ellos, dejando atrás al payaso. Mientras corre va pasando entre los cadáveres de todos los exorcistas, incluidos sus demás amigos. Cuando llega frente a ellos, puede ver que frente a Allen está el cadáver de Stella, dos alas ensangrentadas la cubren mientras su preciado líquido rojo se derrama como el hilo de un río hacia él, llegando a tocar sus pies.

-La muerte es el destino inevitable de los humanos. –Escucha la voz de Stella mezclada con la de Magdalena. Sus ojos se desorbitan y sale corriendo descontrolado hacia el cadáver.

-¡¡¡¡STELLA!!!!! –Grita fuera de sí. Al instante siguiente, está de nuevo sentado en el asiento del vagón del tren, con Kaori apenas despertándose de su sueño. En sus manos aún tiene la pluma de Stella, con su Mugen a su lado, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Se lleva una mano a la cara y al hacerlo nota que sus pies están salpicados de sangre. –Stella…

-¿Dijiste algo, Onii-sama? –Le pregunta Kaori, frotándose un ojo.

-No, no es nada. En cuanto el tren llegue nos apresuraremos a buscar a Komui y a los demás. Esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes. –Mira su espada. –Con la Mugen Tenken y la Sangen Tenken esta vez estamos preparados.

-¡Si! –asiente preparada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Basti ha entrado a la habitación de Magdalena seguida por Ian y por Tykki. Este último se quita el sombrero frente a la peliblanca, dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad mientras hace una reverencia con todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Traigo saludos de nuestro Conde del Milenio, futura Papisa Allistair.

-Son bienvenidos, Lord Tykki Mikk. Hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría hablar con usted. –Le dice en el mismo tono cómplice que el usó hace un momento. Los otros dos ángeles ya han reportado la situación sobre Lenalee a su líder, pero ella parece no prestarle mayor importancia.

-Magdalena-sama, en cuanto al asunto de Lenalee…

-Basti, Ian, pueden retirarse. Tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con Lord Mikk. –Les dice mirando al Noé a los ojos. Éste le dedica una sonrisa y camina hacia ella, ante la desaprobación de los otros dos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella va volando por el cielo con sus alas extendidas, envuelta en el resplandor de luz con el que se impulsa a gran velocidad. Su cabello vuela hacia atrás por la fricción del aire, pero sus ojos y su mente no se apartan de su objetivo.

-_Haré lo que me dices, Magdalena. Kanda… _-Mezcla los sentimientos hacia cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos. –Pronto todo esto terminará…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Dos mujeres están de pie frente a un cráter del cual sale una gran cantidad de viento helado. La mujer de rostro marcado por la cicatriz, cabello negro y ojos rosados, se asoma a la orilla.

-Lo hemos encontrado. La entrada física a la línea Celeste. –Informa seria.

-En ese caso, Allen… -La castaña mira hacia arriba. –Mi regalo para ti pronto estará listo, hijo…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee están hablando con Komui y Miranda respecto a Allena. Komui luce particularmente preocupado, mientras Miranda se limita a escuchar mientras le da de comer a su bebé. En esos momentos llega corriendo Allana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Papa, mama! ¡Allena dice que tiene algo que decirles! –Anuncia emocionada. Sus padres vuelven su mirada hacia ella, inseguros de qué creer respecto a la noticia que su hija acaba de darles. Junto a ella, Allena luce muy seria, preparada para hablar, aún sin ser vista ni oída.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

El equipo Bookman va a encontrarse también con Allen, sin embargo, entre ellos hay alguien cuyos motivos para reunirse son diferentes. Kanda y Kaori también los alcanzan con miras a prepararse para una batalla, pero no contaban con la emboscada que provocará que Allen y Lenalee por fin crean en amigos imaginarios…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Reunión

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Sale un letrero que dice "en construcción"

Se cierra el telón

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡¡Gomen!! Otra vez no puse end, pero ya no tuve el tiempo libre que pensé que tendría, y pues, ustedes ya saben como es eso. En cuanto al cap, espero que les haya gustado. Arigato a Selene-Moonlight, a Diana Prenze y a Kazeshoujo por haberse unido a la historia, espero que les guste.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que te haya gustado el cap. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora sí, hasta luego.


	30. Reunión

30ª noche – **Reunión**

El grupo de los Walker y los Lee sigue en el claro frente al río que atraviesa la frontera inglesa. El agua fluye armoniosamente mientras el viento mece suavemente las copas de los árboles, que al moverse suenan con el suave murmullo que los caracteriza. Una ardilla lleva una bellota en la boca mientras corre velozmente sobre las ramas del pino que provee de sombra a los exorcistas, mientras éstos están con cara de sorpresa frente a la niña de cabellos blancos.

-¿Allena quiere hablarnos? –Pregunta Allen, parpadeando ante la declaración de su hija. -¿De que estás hablando, Allana? –Pregunta mientras se incorpora apoyando las rodillas en el suelo, quedando de frente a su hija. Komui, Miranda y Lenalee lucen igual de consternados ante el aparente empeoramiento de la salud mental de la heredera Walker.

-Allena dice hola. –Reporta la niña, como si estuviese entregando un recado. Allen vuelve el rostro hacia Lenalee, que está detrás de él, que luce igual de asustada.

-… Y… y… -Trata de hablar Lenalee, pero no encuentra la forma de abordar el tema. Allen vuelve a mirar a su hija; ella lo está mirando como si viera alguien muy distraído, y su carita se pone frustrada.

-Papa, mama, Allena está aquí. –Les insiste la niña. Junto a ella, la hermosa proyección flotante está con cara de súplica, rogándole inútilmente a la pequeña.

-_¡Allana-chan! ¡papá y mamá no pueden verme! Deja de insistir… van a creer que de verdad soy una amiga imaginaria…_ -Piensa con una gota en la cabeza. –_Y no lo soy…_ -Un par de lágrimas le cuelgan de los ojos.

-Ahh… ahh, si, Allena-san, mucho gusto. –Interviene Komui poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. El rostro de Allana se ilumina de alegría mientras ve a su tío caminar afablemente hacia Allena, que también luce sorprendida de la acción.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿acaso puedes verme, Komui-san? –Pregunta la invisible joven flotante. Komui entonces se detiene y le da la mano al aire, cerca de dos metros lejos de donde está ella, a quien le sale una gota todavía más grande en la cabeza.

-Ahh, es un placer conocerla, muchas gracias por siempre estar al lado de Allana-chan, ¿Si? Ohh, no me diga, jajaja, es usted muy graciosa, Allena-san. –Comienza a hablar el supervisor, actuando solo.

-No puede verme… -Dice Allena con ojos de raya y punto. Allana infla sus mejillitas haciendo un puchero de los mismos que hacía su madre en su adolescencia.

-Allena está aquí. –Indica con su voz de campanita, señalando a su inocencia invisible. A los padres de la pequeña les sale una gota todavía más grande en la cabeza mientras Miranda se limita a mirarlos sonriente.

-¿Oh? ¡¡Oh, es verdad!! Lo siento mucho, Allana-chan, jajaja… -En su interior se cubre de una nube negra.- _Mi sobrina está alucinando… ve personas imaginarias…_ -Le hace una mirada furiosa a Allen y a Lenalee, que ponen cara de asustados.

-No pueden verla… -Dice con voz resignada, bajando su rostro y mirando hacia el piso. Patea una piedrita que estaba por sus pies y les da la espalda, con lágrimas asomándose por sus grandes ojos morados.

-¡Allana-chan! –Su compañera se acerca a ella y de inmediato le limpia las lágrimas.

-No pueden verte, Allena… -Aspira la secreción nasal que acompaña las lágrimas que insisten en querer salir. –Solo yo puedo…

-¡Allana! –Rápidamente Lenalee se incorpora y corre a abrazar a su hija por el frente, arrodillándose frente a ella, igual que Allen. Allana se deja abrazar, pero su cara de inconformidad todavía permanece. –Perdónanos, hija… -Las lágrimas de la niña de inmediato detonan las suyas, calmadas pero llenas de culpabilidad. –Perdónanos por no poder ver a Allena… -Cierra los ojos mientras presiona los cabellos de la pequeña contra los suyos.

-Mama… -Profiere la niña, sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de ella. Allen y Komui también lucen igual de sorprendidos, ambos cayendo en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras solo unos momentos después. Allen les dedica una sonrisa serena y se acerca a ellas, tocando a Allana por la espalda, inclinándose junto a las dos.

-Es verdad, Allana. Perdónanos por no poder ver a Allena. –Apoya las palabras de Lenalee. –Pero si tú nos ayudas, podemos comunicarnos con ella cada vez que sea necesario. ¿podrías ayudarnos con eso? –Le pregunta animoso. Allana vuelve su cabeza hacia él y, aguantando inútilmente las lágrimas que ya corren por sus mejillas, asiente.

-Si, papa. –Dice en un hilo de voz, soltando a Lenalee y tirándose a los brazos de su papá, entre los cuales comienza a llorar abiertamente. Lenalee se limpia la humedad de los suyos, mirándola. Allena también los observa con rubor debajo de la nariz y las mejillas, feliz de ver la madurez de sus jóvenes padres.

-Gracias, mamá, papá. –Dice suavemente.

-Papa… -Lo llama Allana en medio de sus sollozos.

-¿Si, Allana?

-Allena dice gracias. –Reporta mientras finalmente comienza a calmarse. Se lleva las manos a los ojitos y se los frota para detener el llanto, sin separarse de Allen.

-Dile que gracias a ti. –Responde Allen, sin despegar la mirada de su pequeña. Allena se agita al escuchar las palabras sinceras dirigidas a ella, y su rostro se ablanda, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ya te oyó. –Contesta la niña, aún respirando agitada por el llanto que acaba de descargar.

-Oh, es verdad. –Dice con una sonrisa serena en el rostro. –Muchas gracias, Allena. –Levanta el rostro al aire mientras dice la frase.

-… De nada, papá. –Responde la joven. Lenalee escucha la respuesta y mira con ojos sorprendidísimos hacia el lugar donde Allena está proyectada, pero ya no puede ni ver ni oír nada. Allen y Allana siguen abrazándose ante la mirada de sus familiares.

-Bueno, será mejor llegar al punto de reunión. Kanda-kun y los demás no deben tardar mucho más. –Les recuerda Komui.

-Si. –Asiente el peliblanco. Allana se abraza a su papá y se trepa a su espalda para irse de caballito y seguir su camino. -¿Vamos, Allana?

-¡Sip!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vaticano

Es una de las recámaras principales del palacio. Por las grandes ventanas adornadas por cortinas doradas extendidas a los lados se filtra la luz blanca del sol, iluminando con su resplandor el interior de la estancia, y reflejando su luz en las paredes blancas, llenan de una claridad casi borrosa la habitación. A través de los cristales semiabiertos se filtra la brisa que refresca los dos cuerpos que están tendidos sobre la cama elegante de cuatro columnas, desnudos y cubiertos por una sábana de seda blanca. El hombre está fumando un cigarrillo, su rostro pensativo cubierto por los rizos oscuros de su cabello, que también se encarga de ocultar los estigmas de su frente. Su figura está cubierta hasta la cintura por la fina tela, con el pecho descubierto y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, mirando con ojos mezclados de complicidad y frialdad a su acompañante. La mujer de cabello blanco largo está tendida a su lado, con su espalda descubierta, mientras lo mira a través de sus finos ojos rojos, aparentemente satisfecha con el resultado del encuentro de la noche anterior entre ambos.

-Vaya, creí que nunca te despertarías, Magdalena. –Le dice Tykki mientras sacude la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero del mueble junto a la cama. Ella rápidamente se le trepa encima, entremezclando su cuerpo con el de él y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho. –Oe. –Profiere él, empujado hacia atrás, sintiendo de nuevo el contacto de la fría piel de la albina.

-Llevo despierta más tiempo del que crees. Este es tu tercer cigarrillo en una hora… ¿de verdad crees que no afectará tu salud? –Pregunta con voz mezclada de preocupación con indiferencia, casi rozando en la incredulidad.

-Un Noé no morirá tan fácilmente. –Le dice con voz seria mientras mueve su mano hasta la barbilla de ella y la levanta con el dedo bajo ella, elevando su rostro y estirando su cuello como lo haría un amo con una esclava. Ella siente la intención de dominación de su parte y le quita la mano de su rostro, pero a él le gusta su reacción y al sentir su mano apartar la de él, aprovecha para darle la vuelta sobre la cama y rodar junto con ella, maniobrando sus manos para sujetar sus muñecas, estirando sus brazos a las esquinas de la cama, con los suyos presionándola, dejando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, obligándola a mostrarle de nuevo la delicadeza de su pálido cuerpo, el cual él admira con devoción casi morbosa, clavando su mirada en su cuerpo, ruborizándola.

-¿Qué harás con mi cuerpo que no hayas hecho ya? –Le pregunta mientras inconscientemente aún intenta mover sus brazos para cubrir su pecho de él, que insiste en no quitársele de encima. -¿Te puedes mover? La ventana está abierta y comienza a hacer frío… -Ella también fija sus ojos en los de él, y luego recorre con ellos el cuerpo del Noé. –Vaya, ¿desde cuando un ángel se presta a ser la amante de un Noé? -Pregunta retóricamente y en tono sarcástico. Tykki no puede evitar sonreírse y la suelta. Ella no se mueve por unos instantes, pero luego se incorpora y tapa su cuerpo con la cobija de la cama. Tykki exhala el humo del cigarrillo nuevamente hacia un lado.

-¿Un ángel? Puede que seas muy poderosa, pero en el fondo sabes lo que eres. –Se burla mientras procede a vestirse bajo la mirada de la peliblanca. –La naturaleza no puede negarse. Por más que lo intentes, siempre acabarás llegando al punto de partida, con la verdad sobre quién eres justo frente a ti. –Habla mientras se pone la camisa blanca luego de haberse puesto el pantalón.

-Soy un ángel, y tú eres un Noé, eso es todo lo que importa. –Insiste ella.

-Un ángel con deseos muy humanos, por lo que puedo apreciar. –Se burla de nuevo mientras le dedica otra mirada a su cuerpo a través dela sábana. Se acerca a ella y atraviesa la tela con su habilidad especial, tocando de nuevo su cuerpo frío con su mano cálida, lo que la hace sentir de nuevo el calor que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de él.

-Puede que así sea… -Dice reflexiva. –Pero hay cosas que son necesarias.

-He escuchado que por fin vas a hacerlo. –La suelta y se pone de pie. El rubor desaparece de las mejillas de la peliblanca y se vuelve sobre la cama para ver al Noé.

-Han pasado tres años. Su cuerpo debe haberse desarrollado lo suficiente para no hacerse cenizas tan rápido. –Le explica mientras se acomoda su largo cabello blanco detrás de la oreja.

-He encargado de eso al ángel más parecido a mí. Solo con las motivaciones adecuadas seremos capaces de completar nuestra misión. –Le recuerda con determinación. –Y una vez lo logremos… -Piensa de nuevo en Allen. –Entonces, yo podré… -Aprieta sus manos con fuerza. –Yo les demostraré a todos… -Por un segundo se ve en medio del mundo de los sueños, rodeada de la devastación, frente a frente con Allen Walker. –Yo, a Allen Walker…

-Lo se. –Le dice apareciendo de nuevo junto a su oído. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le da un beso en los labios al cual ella responde salvajemente, entregándose al placer que solo el propio Noé de dicho don es capaz de proporcionarle. Al cabo de unos segundos de presionar sus labios contra los de él, se separan y ella respira agitada.

-Tykki…

-Sigue con tu plan. Tendrás noticias del Conde pronto. –Escucha por último. Magdalena logra recuperarse y abre los ojos, pero ya no hay nadie junto a ella. Primero se sorprende, pero luego sus ojos se tornan calculadores.

-Haz lo que creas que debes hacer, Tykki Mikk… -Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. –Yo haré lo que me corresponde.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella ha terminado su recorrido aéreo, aterrizó en un claro cercano a la ciudad y desvaneció sus alas. Ahora está de pie sobre una roca, contemplando el paisaje del pueblo rodeado del verde de la naturaleza que lo rodea. Da un suspiro y recuerda las palabras de Magdalena antes de despacharla a esta nueva misión.

-_Los exorcistas van a reunirse en la frontera italiana. Basti pudo rastrear la presencia de dos grupos de inocencias que van a reunirse con un grupo más grande en esa área. _–Le dijo la peliblanca. –_Si los exorcistas se reúnen, existe una gran probabilidad de que Allana Walker se encuentre entre ellos._ –Sonrío un poco y apretó los puños. –Ya sabes que hacer.

-Allana… -Musita Stella, recordando los primeros momentos de su vida, cuando ella misma fue quien la ayudó a venir al mundo, encontrando su ojos rosados con el pequeño rostro de la niña, tan parecido a sus dos padres al mismo tiempo. –Hacer esto es lo mejor para todos. –Luego recuerda su encuentro con Kanda, cuando le dejó la pluma sin que él se percatara. –Kanda-san… ¿Acaso lo has entendido? –Profiere en un murmullo, luego comienza a oír el sonido de la onda de pensamiento compartida y rápidamente distrae sus pensamientos a otra cosa. -¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta con voz seria.

-_Ian y Basti serán tu apoyo en esta misión. –_Le informa Kain.

-Pero… -Trata de replicar, pero la voz del rubio se impone de nuevo.

-Esta es una muy buena oportunidad para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas; no podemos dejarla pasar. Espera a que lleguen tus refuerzos, ¿entendido?

-… Entendido. –Responde dominada.

-Perdóname, Stella… yo no hago más que hacerte sufrir… -Sus pensamientos se sienten sinceros. Stella se siente culpable por él y asiente.

-No haces más que preocuparte por mí, Kain. No hay nada de malo en eso. –Le dice con voz suave. Al terminar de hablar, el vínculo deja de oírse. Stella levanta la mirada y comienza a caminar hacia el punto previsto por la intérprete que ya se encuentra en camino a reunirse con ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi, Maus, Ben y Bookman han llegado hasta el lugar previsto para la reunión desde antes. El chico y el anciano han salido a inspeccionar el pueblo mientras los líderes del Clan están en la habitación del hotel, preparándose para el encuentro. La mujer pelirroja está terminando de ponerse el uniforme de exorcista que Komui les mandó por correo junto con la invitación a reunirse. Lavi también lo tiene puesto ya, y está tendido sobre la cama, pensativo, solo mirando peinarse a su mujer, que cepilla su cabello frente al espejo.

-¿Me amas, Lavi? –Le pregunta súbitamente Maus, sin voltear a mirarlo. Sus manos continúan rastrillando su cabello rítmicamente mientras espera su respuesta.

-Claro que te amo, Maus. A estas alturas, ¿cómo podrías dudarlo? –Pregunta inquietándose ante su interrogativa, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Yo también te amo. Tú y Benji lo son todo para mí. –Contesta aún sin mirarlo.

-Y ustedes lo son para mí de la misma forma. –Responde más tranquilo. -¿A qué viene todo esto? –Se para y se acerca a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, juntando su pecho contra ella, descansando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. El fino cuerpo de Maus se estremece ante el contacto del cuerpo fuerte de su esposo, reaccionando hacia él abrazándolo mientras vuelve su cara para mirarlo, dejando el cepillo de lado.

-Lavi… lo único que me interesa es tu seguridad y la de Benji. –Le insiste luego de darle un beso. Al sentir la sensación de sus labios contra los de él, Lavi siente que no puede hacer más que complacerla en todo lo que le pida.

-Lo mismo pienso, yo, Maus.

-Entonces… reunámonos con Allen y los demás, pero no participemos en la batalla. –Le propone con cierto brillo diferente en sus ojos. –Nuestro deber como Bookmen es observar y registrar, no tenemos por qué involucrarnos más de la cuenta en situaciones que no nos corresponden. –Le dice como si repitiera un discurso de memoria. Lavi se queda helado al escuchar esas palabras venir de Maus, pero su cuerpo no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separarse de ella ahora que sus cuerpos están tan cerca el uno del otro. –Lavi… -Pronuncia su nombre tan dulcemente que parece hechizarlo, moviendo su rostro instintivamente hacia el de ella para darle un beso, pero ella lo detiene mirándolo seria.

-Maus, yo… -Profiere él, con los pensamientos nublados.

-Dime que no ayudaremos a los exorcistas en su pelea. –Le dice en tono de solicitud, pero casi como una orden. Sus ojos se quedan mirando fijamente al de él, que solo tiembla ante la súbita petición.

-Pero, Allen y Lenalee son nuestros amigos… -Insiste él, como alguien que se queja mientras recibe el efecto de una droga adormecedora. Los labios de Maus vuelven a rozar los suyos, levantándose ambos de la silla y tumbándose en la cama casi en el mismo instante. Los sentidos de Lavi están fuera de control, como si de repente su juicio se hubiese vuelto el de un animal.

-¿Lo harás? –Insiste Maus, con voz suave y dulce, hablándole lentamente cerca del oído.

-Yo… -Trata de insistir, pero sin darse cuenta se da cuenta de que Maus lo ha despojado de su camisa, dejándole ver los duros músculos de su pecho lleno de cicatrices por haber estado luchando hasta el límite para no pensar en ella durante los últimos años. Él trata de seguir hablando, pero nuevamente es distraído por la sensación de las manos de ella maniobrando en la hebilla de su pantalón, desabotonándolo.

-¿Qué me dices, Lavi? ¿Harás esto por mí? –Le pregunta de nuevo. La fragancia que expele su cuerpo es tan intensa que cada vez hace que él piense menos claramente, entregándose finalmente a sus instintos y halándola hacia él, envolviéndola con su cuerpo y besándola con violencia.

-Haré lo que tú quieras. –Responde mientras pone sus manos en la base de la camiseta de ella, halándola hacia arriba, dejándole ver a él el encaje del sostén que ella lleva puesto. Ella sonríe y se dedica a besarlo mientras permite que las manos del Bookman comiencen a recorrer su cálido y suave cuerpo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Palestina

La madre de Stella y la de Allen están en una estación de trenes esperando a que el siguiente que sale del país les permita ingresar. Madame Blavatsky observa su reloj de bolsillo con mucha regularidad mientras su guardaespaldas y amiga de tantos años observa a todos lados, siempre vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, Sayoko-san. Si te portas tan paranoica, entonces vamos a se nosotras quienes se vean sospechosas. –Comenta en burla inocente. La pelinegra de ojos rosados le devuelve una levísima sonrisa y asiente.

-Como quieras, brote de café. –Le dice en una extraña ironía.

-¿Brote de café? Tenías años sin decirme así. –Recuerda casi con nostalgia. –No desde que toda esta locura comenzó.

-Si estás en lo correcto y el final está cerca, entonces lo más apropiado es recordar como eran las cosas en aquella época. –Suspira mientras contempla sus manos como si les faltara algo entre ellos. Stella.

-Pronto todo esto terminará, amiga mía. No más ocultismo, ni Noés, ni exorcistas… pero para lograr eso, tu y yo debemos… -Es interrumpida por un dulce que pasa entre ellas y se clava en el piso. Frente a ellas está Road, cuya apariencia juvenil y cabello largo sorprenden a las dos investigadoras. Algunos akumas de nivel tres aparecen a su alrededor, sembrando el pánico entre la gente, que comienza a correr, vaciando la estación en el mismo instante.

-Así que no más Noés… eso no me gusta. –Les dice a manera de saludo, masticando chicle. –No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden, Helena Blavatski. Por si no lo sabías, ya no gozas del favor del Conde desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-El Conde del Milenio… -Musita Sayoko, poniéndose en guardia. Helena mira a los ojos a Road y en seguida adopta su utilísima actitud servil.

-Oh, Road-sama, perdona si creíste que mis palabras tenían un sentido equivocado. Si me permitieras entrevistarme con el Conde, de seguro podríamos llegar de nuevo a un acuerdo que favoreciera a ambos…

-Oh, yeyeyeyey… -Las interrumpe la risa del Conde, lo que hace que Road muestre una todavía más grande, llena de locura, que por instantes se ve reemplazada por el horror, pero se controla. Ante ellas ha aparecido el Conde, rodeado por Jasdevi y por Lulubel, habiendo pasado por la puerta dimensional de Road. Las dos mujeres se quedan sorprendidas de ver la masiva fuerza de ataque que de repente está rodeándolas.

-Conde del Milenio… -Lo saluda Helena, de inmediato haciéndole una reverencia. Sayoko lo mira, pero se queda sin bajar la guardia, con la mano puesta en su espada, como todo buen miembro de la familia Kanda.

-Vaya, vaya, señoras; parece ser que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes para discutir. –Dice el Conde mientras comienza a caminar hacia ellas, dando vueltas a Lero en su mano, ignorando la reverencia de Helena.

-Ahora mismo… -Sus ojos se retuercen. –Van a decirme… -Su risa se vuelve sádica y ambiciosa. -¡¿Dónde está la entrada a la línea Celeste?! –Pregunta emocionado. De inmediato las dos mujeres se disponen a luchar, saltando hacia atrás y topando la una a la espalda de la otra.

-Esto sería más fácil si Bastian estuviese aquí… -Comenta Helena mientras saca sus cartas de tarot.

-Esto lo hacemos por él. –La corrige Sayoko al mismo tiempo que saca su katana. -¡¡Crisis, Akai Meikai!! –Su espada se rodea de energía roja que rodea todo su cuerpo como una serpiente.

-¡¡Crisis… fortuna secreta!! –Las cartas del Tarot giran alrededor de Helena como un anillo planetario.

-Eso me temía. –Comenta el Conde. Luego sonríe y se lanza a atacarlas junto con los dos Noés que lo acompañan. Road y sus Akumas se disponen a observar la pelea, alcanzando a ver el primer cruce de espadas entre el Conde y la mamá de Stella.

-¡¡¡¡¡CONDEEE!!!!! –Grita la pelinegra.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

El grupo de Allen finalmente ha llegado al punto de reunión. Allana descansa sobre las piernas de su mamá mientras Len hace lo propio entre los brazos de la suya. Timpcampy revolotea alrededor de Lenalee, sin dar ninguna señal de querer colaborar volviendo a hablar. Allen y Komui están parados el uno frente al otro mientras observan la base de la colina. La expresión de su cuñado luce tranquila y expectante. La de Allen, un poco preocupada, pero también con esperanza.

-¿Crees que de verdad les llegó el mensaje, Komui-san? –Pregunta Walker mientras la brisa de la montaña lo refresca.

-De seguro que si. Me aseguré de cubrir todos los escenarios posibles para que recibiera la nota. Te aseguro que Kanda debe haber encontrado la nota adentro de su plato de soba. –Recuerda con malicia, un brillo siniestro en su ojo derecho.

-No quiero pensar en cómo la recibió Lavi… -Comenta Walker, haciendo cara de enfermo. En ese instante, al pie de la montaña se distinguen dos figuras cuyas sombras resaltan por la luz del sol.

-¿Are? Esos son…

-¡Kanda-kun! –Celebra Komui, abriendo los brazos y haciéndole la señal de pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Ché! –Responde éste caminando hacia ellos, seguido de su leal y diligente hermana. Lenalee también se pone contenta al verlo y junto con Miranda vienen corriendo a recibirlos.

-¡Kanda!

-¡Kanda-san! ¡Kaori-san! –Llegan las dos mujeres. Kanda se detiene frente a Allen y lo mira, sorprendido de tener que verlo casi frente a frente. Kaori sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que su hermano está pensando y decide intervenir.

-A mi Onii-sama le da mucho gusto volver a verlos, Allen-san.

-Si, así me doy cuenta… -Responde Walker, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Kanda, que también lo mira de la misma forma, como si la chispa de la incomodidad y la rivalidad hubiese vuelto a surgir en cuanto se volvieron a cruzar. Lenalee sonríe y se aguanta una risita.

-Es como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado. –Comenta la señora Walker.

-¿Es el tío Bada? –Pregunta Allana, que viene de la mano de Lenalee. Kanda de inmediato desvía la mirada de Allen y la cruza con la de la pequeña, que está mirándolo curiosa.

-¡¡Aahhh!! –Profiere Kaori, emocionada al ver a la niña. - ¿No me digas? ¿¡Allana-chan!? –Dice arrodillándose frente a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros. -¡¡Que linda estás!! –La abraza y restriega su mejilla contra la suya, llenándose de estrellas y burbujas rosadas. -¡Eres tan preciosaaaa! ¡Soy tu tía Kaori! ¿te acuerdas de mi? Yo te cuidaba cuando eras una bebé.

-Si, si me acuerdo, tía Kaori. –Responde la niña, educada.

-No puedes acordarte de ella, eras muy pequeña como para hacerlo. –La corrige Kanda. –Además… ¿¡Tío Bada!? –Pregunta de nuevo, cayendo en cuenta de que así lo llamó.

-Si, me acuerdo. Ella sigue oliendo de la misma forma, igual que tú, tío Bada.

-Me llamo Kanda. –La corrige con los brazos cruzados. –Y no puedes acordarte de eso, eras muy pequeña.

-Bada. –Responde casi automática la niña.

-Que es Kanda, niña. –Insiste mirándola de reojo y luego viendo hacia otro lado. Todos los presentes comienzan a sonreír ante la floreciente relación tío-sobrina.

-Bada.

-Kanda… -Repite tratando de seguir tranquilo.

-Bada. Así te llamas.

-Kanda.

-Bada.

-Kanda.

-Ba…Kanda… -Intenta pronunciar la niña. Allen no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa al escucharla.

-¡Kanda! –Le dice casi gritándole. Allana lo mira asustada y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, procediendo a entrar en modo de tener ganas de llorar.

-Hiciste llorar a mi hija. Yo te mato. –Le dice Allen en modo malvado, con ojos como destellos brillantes, mostrándole su mano edge. Kanda se queda sorprendido por el llanto de la niña y al mismo tiempo intenta voltear hacia Allen para seguirle la corriente, pero no haya por cual decidirse, sin embargo, a ambos los levanta Lenalee por la camisa y los estrella contra el piso.

-¡¡Basta ya, par de tontos!! –Les grita en su tono de chica regañona, no usado hace mucho tiempo ya.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Gritan los dos mientras sus cabezas chocan contra el suelo. Allana deja de llorar al ver la chistosa posición del esqueleto de su papá y su tío. Comienza a reírse de nuevo.

-Como tú digas, Lenalee…

-Jejeje, el tío Bada es bien chistoso, tal y como dice mama. –Se acerca la niña a examinar de cerca la cara de su tío. Kanda vuelve su mirada asesina hacia ella, pero al toparse con su expresión, sus ojos le tiemblan y desvía la mirada hacia arriba.

-Puedes llamarme como tú quieras, retoño de habas.

-¿Retoño de habas? –Pregunta la niña. -¿Qué es una haba, tío Bada?

-Esta será una relación interesante. –Comenta Kaori. Todos vuelven a reírse.

-¿Llegamos tarde para la reunión? –Los interrumpe una melodiosa voz. Lenalee es la primera en voltear y se llena de furia al ver quienes son los que han aparecido, la cual cambia a sorpresa al ver quién está entre ellos. Kanda se pone de pie, serio, mirando a los recién llegados, como si ya lo esperara, igual que Kaori. Allen es el último en mirar, apresurándose a cargar a Allana en su espalda, quien se cuelga de su cuello para asegurarse. Frente a ellos está Stella, rodeada por Ian y Basti.

-S… ¿Stella? –Profiere Allen al ver a su amiga vestida con el uniforme del enemigo.

-Así que viniste a intentarlo de nuevo. –Interviene Kanda, adelantándose hasta donde está Allen. –Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda. Stella se unió al grupo de Magdalena y ahora es una de ellos. –Informa serio. Todos sus amigos hacen cara de sorpresa y horror al escuchar la noticia.

-Es verdad. Ella ya nos atacó anteriormente. –Apoya Kaori. Mi Onii-sama fue capaz de repelerla, pero parece que ahora trae refuerzos. –Mira con recelo a Stella, quien se esfuerza por permanecer ecuánime ante ellos.

-Stella… Eso no puede ser posible. –Le dice Allen a Lenalee, quien luce confundida. –Dime que no es cierto… ¡¡Stella!! –Le grita tan confundido como su esposa.

-… Es verdad. –Responde Stella, con voz suave pero clara. –Ahora soy parte del grupo de ángeles, Allen, Lenalee. Siempre lo he sido. –Recuerda con cierto dolor en su voz. Basti sonríe disponiéndose a llevarse la flauta a su boca mientras Ian invoca una lanza china entre sus manos.

-Venimos a terminar de una vez con los exorcistas que tanto insisten en oponerse al plan de Dios. –Anuncia la castaña.

-Nadie conoce el plan de Dios, ustedes menos que nadie. –Contesta Komui, poniéndose frente Miranda para protegerla.

-Eso no tienes forma de saberlo. –Responde Ian.

-En cualquier caso. –Interviene Stella. –Nuestro deber aquí y ahora es solo uno, y vamos a cumplirlo al pie de la letra, Allen, Lenalee. –Mira a los ojos a sus grandes amigos, y le dedica otra mirada a Kanda, que la observa con el mismo desprecio de la última vez.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, FLUTE DANCER!!

-¡¡INOCENCIA, UNLIMITED BLACKSMITH!!

-¡¡INOCENCIA, HOLY COPYCAT!! –Gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, rodeándose de sus respectivos poderes. Lenalee y Kanda lucen confiados de pelear a su nivel y se adelantan rápidamente.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, CELESTIAL BOOTS!!

-¡¡INOCENCIA, MUGEN TENKEN!!! –Los dos expulsan el poder que les da el nivel Celestial que sus inocencias han alcanzado y con velocidad divina chocan Kanda contra Ian y Lenalee contra Stella, quien recibe el golpe de la superpatada de Lena invocando su escudo de reflejo, pero la fuerza del impacto es tan fuerte que no lo puede detener y es lanzada contra el bosque, rompiendo algunos árboles. Ian por su parte, parte su lanza en dos y comienza a intercambiar golpes de espada con Kanda, quien luce muy confiado de poder luchar a la velocidad Celestial. Allen se queda de pie, protegiendo a Komui, Miranda, Allana y Len, dándose cuenta de que Basti está parada frente a él, sonriéndole.

-Tú no te lanzaste junto con ellos invocando tu inocencia… ¿será que la tuya todavía no evoluciona a pesar de haber sido bañada con la luz Celestial, Allen Walker? –Infiere rápidamente la enemiga. Allen aprieta los dientes y se dispone a luchar.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, CROWN CLOWN! –Empuña su arma y se queda dispuesto a pelear. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Basti.

–Como lo suponía, tu inocencia aún es crítica, no ha evolucionado al nivel Celestial igual que las de esos dos. –Se relame mientras comienza a caminar hacia él.

-¿Y será que es necesario? Desde donde yo lo veo, no necesito más poder que el que ya tengo para derrotarte, ángel. Ya lo hicimos una vez. –Le dice confiado. Recuerda la batalla que tuvieron para proteger a Allana cuando aún era un bebé, y ella y Kain los interceptaron. En ese momento fue Lenalee quien la derrotó, y de la misma forma él pudo hacer retroceder a Kain.

-Bah. Los tiempos cambian, Allen. No somos los mismos que éramos en ese momento. -Ahora ella se muestra llena de confianza. -¡¡Nivel dos, angelic dance!! –Invoca en su flauta, que crece de tamaño mientras su cuerpo se rodea de enredaderas de acero en sus brazos y piernas, rodeando también su rostro. –Quinta sonata… -Musita antes de comenzar a tocar. Luego interpreta un fa-mi-re-do-re-do-re y lo mira fijamente. Allen se queda expectante a sus movimientos, pero en un instante la ha perdido de vista, apareciendo ella justo detrás de él, saludando a Allana, sin alcanzar a tocarla, porque Walker reacciona tiempo y lanza un corte de su espada que logra darle en el estómago y empujarla a un lado, sin hacerle el menor daño, pero alejándola de su tesoro.

-Rayos… es muy rápida… -Mira a Allana, que luce asustada por el rápido contacto. Komui la toma entre sus brazos y se dispone a correr, dedicándole una mirada de asentimiento a Allen, que se la devuelve antes de ser tacleado de nuevo por Basti, que usando su melodía de flauta se mueve cinco veces mas rápido que antes.- Debo hacer algo, de lo contrario, ella podrá alcanzar a Allana…. ¡¡¡Crown Clown!!! –Grita intentando golpearla, pero falla el golpe, ella se desplaza graciosamente hacia un lado y le da un puñetazo en la cara a tal velocidad que lo hace girar sobre sí mismo en el aire, elevándolo sobre su cabeza, recibiéndolo con una patada en el estómago que lo hace rebotar de nuevo sobre ella, vomitando sangre, la cual ella evita que le caiga encima moviéndose con la misma velocidad fantasmal hacia un lado y dándole una patada que lo manda a estrellarse contra unas rocas.

-¡¡Papa!!! ¡¡¡¡papa!!!! –Grita Allana llorando mientras ve como golpean salvajemente a su papá.

-¡Allana-chan, no veas! –La insta Miranda, pero la niña lucha entre los brazos de Komui para ir a ayudar a Allen, quien no tiene oportunidad contra un ángel de nivel dos.

-¡¡¡UGHH!!! –Profiere al recibir otra patada, que ella remata con un golpe en la frente y otro en la mejilla, esta vez sacándole sangre de la nariz y la boca. Basti salta hacia atrás y se lleva de nuevo la flauta a la boca, esta vez tocando fa-mi-mi-sol-la-mi-do, haciendo que de sus manos crezcan dos cadenas de energía en forma de látigos, con los cuales atrapa a Allen por el cuello, estrellándolo contra el piso; lo levanta de nuevo y lo arroja otra vez, esta vez rompiendo los árboles que rodean el claro en el que están luchando.

-¡¡Papa, papa!!! ¡¡¡papa está en peligro, Allena!!! –Le grita la niña. Allana traga saliva mientras Allana muerde la mano de Komui, quien por reflejo la suelta.

-¡¡Allana!! ¡¡Espera!!! –Grita el supervisor. Kaori quiere ir corriendo tras ella, pero uno de los látigos que salen de Basti la golpea al querer acercarse, , empujándola hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por el supervisor.

-¡¡Allana!! –Grita ella también. La niña sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, acompañada de su invisible compañera, que luce tan preocupada por Allen como por ella.

-¡¡Allana!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡esto es peligroso!! ¡A papá no va a gustarle que….!!

-¡¡Papa…!! –Grita la niña, habiendo llegado cerca de ellos. Basti la mira y una gran sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios. Mueve uno de los látigos que ha invocado y lanza un ataque directo hacia ella, el cual Allen logra ver.

-¡¡ALLANA!!!!! -Grita con todas sus fuerzas, tomando el látigo que lo sujeta con sus manos, quitándoselo de encima, quemándose las manos al hacerlo. -¡¡¡Crown Clown!!!! –Vuelve a gritar usando el impulso del ataque de su espada para volar hasta caer frente a Allana justo para interponerse entre ella y el poder de Basti, recibiendo de frente el ataque. Kaori, Komui y los demás solo alcanzan a ver la explosión.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita Allana, en medio de su llanto. El humo lo rodea todo, dejando expectantes a todos, incluso a la atacante, sobre el resultado de la pelea. Al cabo de unos segundos, el polvo se disipa, dejando ver la cara sorprendida de Basti al ver lo que tiene frente a ella. Allen ha logrado soportar el ataque interponiendo su Crown Clown, pero abrazado por Allena, que está rodeándolo con sus brazos por detrás. El símbolo de la mano de Allen brilla en sintonía con el de la frente de Allana, que también está resplandeciendo intensamente.

-Una… una joven está abrazando a Allen… -Profiere Miranda.

-¿Acaso es…?

-Allena… -Dice Allana entre sollozos. Allen y Allena parecen conversar rápidamente en su mente, lo que momentos después le hace mostrar una sonrisa.

-Es hora de evolucionar, inocencia. Crown Clown… tu también alcanza el nivel celestial. –Le ordena Allena a la inocencia de Allen. Una gran explosión de luz y poder rodea de repente al exorcista y a su hija, ante la sorpresa de todos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-La pelea ya ha comenzado… -Dice Lavi, aún envuelto por el sensual cuerpo de su esposa, que sigue frotándose contra él. La mirada de Lavi está fija en la lejanía que se ve por la ventana, donde algunos relámpagos evidencian la batalla que se está llevando a cabo. –Debemos ir. –Su razón finalmente se impone a sus deseos. –Allen y los demás están en peligro.

-Pero Lavi… -Trata de parecer dulce, ocultando su decepción.

-Perdóname, Maus. –Le dice mientras se levanta de la cama, comenzando a vestirse. La mujer se levanta cubierta por la cobija y lo abraza con fuerza.

-No, Lavi… tengo un mal presentimiento… por favor, no vayas…

-Perdóname, pero debo ir. No hay otra opción. Tu no tienes por qué participar, puedes quedarte aquí. –Le dice con voz seria.

-No seas tonto… yo también iré. –Su voz ensombrecida de frustración. –Así que las cosas terminarán así de todos modos…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Allena se ha hecho visible para Allen y le ha conferido la evolución de Crown Clown. La batalla se vuelve pareja, pero la intromisión de Lavi, Maus, y una inesperada enemiga cambiará las cosas, sentenciando a dos buenos amigos a guardarse rencor luego de que el uno salve al otro a costa de lo más preciado… el verdadero significado del poder llevará a Allen a un camino de soledad.

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Más allá de la amistad

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

(Todavía en construcción) solo sale un letrero de Komui con un casco de ingeniero que dice "disculpe los inconvenientes".

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tachan!

Jejeje, por alguna razón, en este cap me quedaron dos escenas de parejas en la cama, pero tampoco es que haya sido nada que se salga de la clasificación T del fic, jejejeje… perdón, Kouhai, pero tal vez luego pongo la escena que querías. Oh, Allana es tan bonita… (eso lo digo siempre) pero es que lo es… ahh…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap les haya gustado. Por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	31. Más allá de la amistad

31ª noche – **Más allá de la amistad**

La batalla se ha detenido luego del ataque de Basti. Komui, Miranda y Kaori, quien está en posición de defensa, con su espada Sangen desenvainada, están mirando la nube de humo y luz que se extiende en el lugar donde Allen y Allana recibieron el impacto. El ángel atacante está inmóvil, sus cabellos castaños ondulan al compás del viento generado por su ataque y sus ojos tiemblan de nerviosismo y ansia de triunfo. De repente sus pupilas se contraen, sus párpados se desorbitan y su mandíbula cae hacia abajo, abriendo su boca por la sorpresa que le causa ver el humo disiparse, y ver a Allen, con su hija entre los brazos, aparecer en medio de la cortina de polvo sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Allen! –Grita Komui, emocionado, apretando los puños de contento.

-¡Allana-chan! –Celebran también Miranda y Kaori. Los tres miran a Walker, cuyo cuerpo está rodeado de energía celeste, tirando chispas eléctricas a su alrededor. Los cabellos y ropas de padre e hija flotan levemente mientras la tenue luz se eleva hacia arriba en forma de polvo brillante; Allen tiene sujeta a allana con su cabeza cerca de sus labios, como besando sus cabellos, protectoramente; la pequeña tiene los ojos cerrados y las manitos apretadas, como esperando a recibir el golpe, mientras él la mira con ojos dulces. Separa su cara de ella mientras la pequeña abre los ojos y lo mira sorprendida.

-Papa…

-Tú me salvaste, Allana. –Le dice con voz agradecida. –Allena y tú lo hicieron. –Le informa asomando una nueva sonrisa. –Tenías razón, Allena es muy bonita. –Le dice dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Allena, que tiene sus manos sobre sus hombros. Una sonrisa de emoción se dibuja en los labios de la niña, olvidándose por completo del susto de muerte que acaban de pasar.

-¡¿Puedes ver a Allena?! –Pregunta contenta, mirando a su inocencia, quien le guiña un ojo mientras flota junto a ellos.

-Si, ya puede verme. –Informa la joven, animada. Allen, Allana y Allena vuelven sus miradas hacia Basti, que aún sigue inmóvil, aún asimilando que hayan sobrevivido al ataque masivo que acaba de lanzarles. Mira el rostro sereno de la hija de Allen y se enfurece.

-Allana… Walker… -Profiere la castaña, furiosa. Allana parpadea confundida al escuchar su nombre dicho con tal tono, procediendo a mirarla curiosa. Casi de inmediato, el ángel flexiona las rodillas y los codos, sosteniendo su flauta en la mano derecha mientras inclina su cabeza hacia delante, preparándose para saltar. Allen se da cuenta del movimiento que pretende hacer y rápidamente sostiene a su hija con su brazo blanco, mientras usa su mano edge para protegerse. La mirada de Allena se pone seria mientras estrecha el contacto de su cuerpo con el de Allen, murmurando palabras ininteligibles en el oído de este, cuyo rostro no reacciona ante lo que le dice. Al mismo tiempo, Basti comienza a expulsar el poder de su inocencia, rodea su cuerpo de energía en forma de luz verde brillante, envolviéndose en llamaradas del mismo color mientras sus irises reflejan los rostros de los dos Walker, localizando su objetivo

-¡No me interesa si esa niña tiene el mismo poder que nosotros! ¡¡¡No deja de ser una simple niña!!! ¡¡un engendro humano!! –Empuña su flauta con fuerza y se la lleva a la boca, entonando mi-la-sol-fa-fa-do, generando aceleración a su alrededor, similar al otokaze de Lenalee; la semiarmadura que cubre su cuerpo se ilumina del mismo color mientras su flauta se convierte en un sable de fuego blanco, con el que se prepara a atacar. -¡¡Es tu hora, Allana Walker!!! –El viento se arremolina a su alrededor y sale volando hacia ellos; Allen intenta moverse para defenderse, pero las manos de Allena rodean la suya, deteniéndolo. Él la mira y ella solo niega apaciblemente con la cabeza.

-No… -Profiere con su melodiosa voz, impregnada del aire místico que la caracteriza. Esta resuena en los oídos de Allen mientras a su alrededor la luz se hace más intensa, desvaneciendo la realidad que los rodea justo antes de ser golpeados por Basti, transportándolos al universo blanco a través del cual Allena se manifestó en las veces anteriores, pero esta vez, el mundo de pensamientos luce lleno de grietas grises, a través de las cuales trasluce un mundo rojo y opaco que está más allá. Allen mira a su alrededor, y al verse en ese lugar junto con Allana aún en sus brazos, mira a Allena con rostro serio, mientras ella le corresponde con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿no es así, papá? –Le dice la joven. Su vestido blanco se mece con el mismo movimiento de polvo luminoso que rodea a Allen y a Allana.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita Lenalee mientras con sus botas aladas hace un giro horizontal e intenta conectarle una patada en el costado, la cual ella esquiva impulsándose con sus alas hacia atrás, apenas siguiendo la velocidad de desplazamiento de la exorcista.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Alcanza a gritar mientras esquiva otra patada dirigida a su cabeza. -¡¡Heaven Copycat, Celestial Boots!! –Invoca su inocencia nivel Celestial copiando la activación de Lenalee, creando botas en sus piernas que también tienen alas, sonriendo confiada. Lenalee hace cara precavida retrocediendo un poco, pero Stella no le da oportunidad y se lanza a atacarla, por lo que la china aumenta su velocidad, moviéndose hacia arriba a la velocidad del sonido, subiendo varios metros en el aire, movimiento que es fácilmente copiado por Stella, quien intenta alcanzarla dándole una patada, pero Lena interpone su pierna y le lanza un puntapié que hace que las dos inocencias choquen, generando una explosión de sonido que mueve los árboles bajo ellas, mas no inmutando la posición de ninguna de las dos.

-Tú también puedes alcanzar el mismo nivel… -Infiere Lenalee. –Lo puedes hacer desde aquella vez en la Orden… -Recuerda su vista siendo nublada por los cristales mientras pudo ver a su amiga mostrar su nueva transformación. –Entonces… aún no estás usando tu máximo poder.

-Así es. –Responde seria.

-Pues… yo tampoco. –Le informa poderosa mientras le sujeta la pierna que estrelló con la suya con la mano por el tobillo, usando su otra pierna para balancearse y rodearla, atenazando su cabeza con sus piernas en un giro que deja a Stella inmovilizada. -¡¡Raikaze, relámpago celeste!! –Invoca mientras se deja caer haciéndole la llave a Stella para ir a estrellar su cabeza contra la tierra a gran velocidad, rodeada de energía de relámpago.

-¡¡Ahhh!!! –Grita Stella ante la descarga y la velocidad, pero logra reaccionar y hace que sus cuatro alas crezcan de su espalda con tanta presión que obliga a Lenalee a soltarla. En cuanto lo hace, Stella invoca en sus manos las Mugen.

-Así que aún insistes en usar nuestras armas… -Lena se pone más seria. Stella no le dice nada. –¡Entonces demuestra lo que puedes hacer! ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!

-¡¡¡EEEEEHHH!!!!!

Sus poderes vuelven a estrellarse, a lo que le sigue el sonido de varios choques a gran velocidad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Allena… -Dice Allen, tratando de entenderla.- Es cierto que tanto Lenalee como yo te conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo, y aún así no tenía idea de que en verdad existieses… yo pensaba… -Sus ojos giran hacia su pequeña, que lo mira sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero que al verlo se limita a asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza. Él se vuelve a sorprender y mira de nuevo a Allena, que sigue sin moverse, sosteniendo su cabello con su mano, mientras este sigue meciéndose con la rotación de la energía del lugar.

-Y no estás equivocado, papá. –Explica sonriendo. –En un sentido, yo también soy Allana. –Continúa mirándolo con emoción, con los ojos húmedos, casi conmovida. –Papá…

-Pero… ¿cómo? Nos mostraste tantas veces este lugar… apareciste frente a nosotros… ¿Qué significa todo esto? –Pregunta abrazando fuerte a su hija, que corresponde su gesto con la misma intensidad. ¿Por qué… qué quieres decir con que tú... también eres Allana?

-Porque lo es. –Interrumpe Allana. –Allena es Allana, porque ella salió de mí. –Dice con voz tranquila. Allen escucha sorprendido las palabras de su hija y mira hacia abajo. El polvo de luz vuelve a arremolinarse, girando en el blanco ambiente.

-Allana nació con el poder de la inocencia latente en su interior. –Comienza a inferir.- Ese poder despertó y fue en ese momento en que te vimos por primera vez. –Sigue atando cabos, su rostro refleja que ha comenzado a captar. –Eso quiere decir, que tú eres… -Sus ojos se abren al máximo y su rostro se flexiona, tranquilizándose y a su vez mostrándose sorprendido de nuevo. –La inocencia de Allana. –Infiere finalmente. Al decirlo, el viento a su alrededor se mueve más fuerte, pero al instante retoma la rotación normal. –Eres la única inocencia que no salió del cubo… y gracias a ti, nuestras inocencias revivieron… -Comienza a emocionarse. -¡Allena!... ¿Acaso tú… eres…? –Intenta preguntar. Sus pensamientos llegan hasta ella, quien se limita a asentir, compartiendo sus pensamientos con él y con su otra mitad infante.

-Una inocencia que nació del amor de dos elegidos por Dios para luchar en su nombre, creada de la unión de dos poderes que junto al amor de ustedes dos, algo desde hace 6000 años nadie había sido capaz. –Su emoción se transforma en seriedad. –Y es ese milagro el que ahora ha atraído a las fuerzas del universo que quieren evitar que el suceso se repita, amenazando con el fin de esta existencia. –A su alrededor aparecen figuras fantasmas del Conde, de Liilth, de los demás Noés, de Magdalena y del resto de los ángeles. –El reloj del tiempo está llegando a su final ahora que la puerta hacia la energía divina está cerca de ser alcanzada. –Su rostro se ensombrece. –Una puerta que Allana y yo abrimos al nacer…

-La línea Celeste. –Dice Allen. –Según lo que dijo mi maestro, la inocencia de Allana es la clave para encontrar la línea Celeste en la tierra. –Recuerda entre sorpresa y horror.

-Si, porque nuestro poder, al haber nacido en este mundo, al tener vida, es igual al origen de la inocencia, que fue creada a partir de la misma línea Celeste que es la fuente del poder de Dios en este mundo. –Reflexiona casi triste. Allana escucha la conversación entre ambos limitándose a sostenerse fuerte de su papá, rodeada de los puntos de luz que cada vez brillan más intensos.

-Entonces, nuestras inocencias renacieron porque la luz que ustedes emanan es la luz que viene de esta fuente. –Razona Allen. -¿Es eso, Allena?

-Eso es, papá. El que los humanos tengan acceso a esa fuente es algo que el Conde del Milenio no se puede permitir, y es por eso que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para evitar que ustedes logren alcanzarla. Lilith quiere su poder por su propia cuenta para cumplir su deseo… -Dice como recordando con tristeza. –Y los ángeles… -En las mentes de ambos se dibuja el rostro de Magdalena acompañada por Kain y Hannah. –Ellos quieren que el mundo cambie su orden…

-Lo se. Y es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa, Allena. Por aquellos cuya voluntad es arrebatada, y en el nombre de quienes no tienen el poder para luchar por su propio futuro, es que nosotros debemos luchar. Yo no me daré por vencido. –Mira a Allana y sonríe. –Y se que mi hija tampoco lo hará nunca.

-No, papa. –Sonríe Allana, emocionada de ver a su papá sonreír. El rostro de Allena se conmueve y toda ella se mueve suspirando profundo. El mundo blanco vuelve a temblar, agrietándose todavía más, cosa que hace sufrir a las dos partes de de la hija de Walker, quien las mira asustado.

-¡¡Allana, Allena!! –Mira a la que está lejos y luego pone los ojos en su niña, que de inmediato lo mira de nuevo, con cara de esfuerzo.

-Papa…

-Entonces, Allen Walker, si ese es tu deber, entonces permite que la línea Celeste, el poder de Dios que es concedido a aquellos que luchan en su nombre y son dignos de su voluntad, fluya hacia ti. –El flujo de luz es mucho más intenso, transformándose en viento celeste luminoso que rodea a Allen como una corriente de ventilador lanzada hacia arriba. -¡Deja que despierte en ti la verdadera fuerza de la inocencia! ¡El nivel Celestial, aquel que solo son capaces de portar los ángeles de Dios y aquellos que han caído en su gracia! ¡Vive, Allen Walker, y muéstranos el camino hacia el amor que tienes marcado en tu corazón con el fuego de la inocencia! –Le grita mientras el poder aumenta más, electrocutándolo al mismo tiempo que la energía explota en un halo de luz, desapareciendo del mundo de los pensamientos y transportándose de nuevo hacia el momento del impacto.

-_Allana, Allena, Lenalee…_ -Mira los rostros de su hija y su inocencia, luego el de su esposa._-Amigos…_ -Visualiza a Kanda, Lavi, Stella, Maus, Komui, Miranda y el resto de ellos._ –Por ustedes… yo…_ -En medio de la luz, se distingue la línea de sus ojos, los cuales se abren de golpe, dejando ver su mirada determinada.

-¡¡PAPA!! –Se oye el grito de Allana. Desde lejos, Komui, Miranda y Kaori ven el halo de luz que sale de la explosión y que se eleva al cielo en un tubo luminoso, mientras el ángel cae de rodillas al haber sido repelido su ataque, temblando de terror al sentir el poder que comienza a rodear a Allen, cuya figura borrosa en medio de la luz comienza a acumular más energía del ambiente, expandiendo su límite.

-Esto es… ¡¡es imposible!! No había sentido un poder tan aterrador desde… -Recuerda la cara seria de Magdalena. –Esto… ¡¡esto es…!! –Sus palabras son interrumpidas por una nueva onda expansiva que la golpea y la manda hacia atrás, arrastrando sus pies en el piso varios metros, hasta que logra sujetarse al suelo con ayuda de su flauta. Kanda e Ian y Lenalee y Stella, que seguían luchando los unos contra los otros, también se detienen en seco al sentir el inmenso poder que acompaña a la explosión de luz.

-Allen… -Reconoce su esposa, sorprendida.

-Brote de habas… -Lo identifica también Kanda. Stella dirige su mirada hacia el lugar de la batalla de Allen, pero no dice nada. Su mirada refleja un poco de la nostalgia que Allena mostró antes, mezclada con un orgullo tácito de estar mirando el acontecimiento. Frente a Basti, que tiembla de terror, la luz ha comenzado a disminuir un poco, dejando ver a través de ella la figura de Allen, que da un paso al frente, aún sosteniendo a Allana.

-Allen… -Profiere Komui, sorprendido. Ante ellos está Allen, cuya espada se ha hecho más delgada y larga, con el mango sin ninguna modificación. Su brazo negro sigue casi igual, pero sus garras se han hecho más pequeñas y ahora salen de su mano por encima de su metacarpo, dejando los dedos libres. Su capa ahora es mitad blanca y mitad negra, y su antifaz ahora se extiende desde su oreja hasta la mitad de su cara, dejando su ojo antiakumas visible, pero con las líneas que antes eran rojas, ahora brillando de color celeste. Basti tranquiliza su expresión y vuelve a mostrarse confiada ante los leves cambios que aparenta haber sufrido Allen.

-Inocencia… Celestial Clown. –Recita al haberse detenido la luz. Se detiene a mirar la mano que tiene libre, dándose cuenta del cambio que ha sufrido su mano Edge, que ahora luce como un guante de pelea.

-Papa… -Profiere Allana, con voz admirada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Allana? ¿Te da miedo mi apariencia? –Pregunta al ver la expresión de su hija, siendo capaz de identificar como se ve al reflejarse en sus ojos. La pequeña niega con la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Te ves bien, papa.

-Ya veo. –Le sonríe confiado y dulce. –No quiero dejarte a un lado, Allana, así que necesito que se sujetes de mí muy fuerte, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Le pregunta mientras el rostro de su niña también se refleja en el vidrio del ojo antiakumas.

-Hm. –Asiente fuerte con la cabeza. Allen le acaricia el cabello y le ayuda a treparse a su espalda, de donde ella se agarra fuertemente de la orilla de su capa, mientras él la refuerza envolviéndola con los listones del Clown Belt, fijándola a él como una mochila, dejándola ver por encima de su hombro.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sip. –Asiente concentrada. –Buena suerte, papa.

-Gracias, Allana.-Contesta contento. Luego mira a su oponente y su rostro se mantiene impasible. Basti gruñe y se prepara de nuevo para pelear.

-¿Te sientes tan confiado como para pelear incluso llevando a tu hija sobre tu espalda? –Pregunta indignada. –Eso me ofende, Allen. Ciertamente creo que eres el más lindo de todas nuestras presas, pero aún así, eso no te da derecho de…

-Disculpa, pero mi hija y yo tenemos que terminar un juego que dejamos interrumpido cuando ustedes llegaron, así que me gustaría terminar el asunto para poder retomar en lo que nos habíamos quedado. –Le dice como quien explica sobre su hija a un profesor.

-¡¡Ppff!!! ¡¡¡Insolente!!!

-Papa… -Musita Allana apretando con sus manitas el pedazo de la capa que alcanza a abarcar.

-No te preocupes. –Le dice con voz tranquilizadora. –Te prometo que luego de esto te enseñaré a jugar 21 como querías, Allana.

-¡¡¡¡Nivel tres!!!! –Grita Basti, interrumpiendo la casual conversación. Allen la vuelve a mirar y su ojo nuevo brilla reflejándola. Parece ver algo y luego no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. -¡¡¡Arcadian Odalisk!!! –Se lleva la flauta a la boca y entona do-do-mi-mi-fa-sol-la-mi-re-mi. Luego los mira determinada y comienza a expulsar poder de nuevo. Al instante siguiente, Allen y Allana se ven rodeados de oscuridad que se extiende hasta los confines de su visión. Allana se asusta, pero Allen vuelve a mirarla confiado, por lo que guarda silencio. -¡Se acabo, Allen! ¡Mi Arcadian Odalisk me permite nublar tus sentidos mientras el poder de la bailarina de la flauta me permite acercarme a ti sin que seas capaz de identificar de donde viene el sonido que emito, así que…

En el siguiente momento, sus palabras se interrumpen al ser cortada por la mitad por la espada de Allen. La oscuridad se desvanece y vuelven a estar en el campo de batalla, donde el padre y la hija miran el rastro de cruces de luz que han dejado a través del cuerpo de la castaña.

-Se terminó, ángel caído. –Le dice Walker, en tono poderoso.

-Wa… Walker… pero… pero… -Se toca el rastro exorcizado que la espada dejó en ella, aturdida y aterrada por la sensación. –Pero… ¡¡¿¿Cómo es posible??!!! Yo… yo… ¡¡¡yo soy un ángel!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡yo no puedo ser exorcizada!!!!!! Yo… ¡¡¡¡yo soy el bien!!!!! –Grita incrédula. A Allana le da lástima y la mira sin poder evitar poner rostro compasivo. La cara de Allen luce similar, pero dotada de un aire superior que le confiere su nueva transformación.

-¿Aún no lo comprendes, verdad? –Le pregunta el peliblanco, como si de repente supiese todas las respuestas. –Cuando un ángel le da la espalda a los designios divinos, entonces se convierte en un ángel caído.

-Y un ángel caído no es otra cosa que un… -Sus ojos se desorbitan y sus pupilas se contraen de nuevo. -… Demonio…

-Un demonio que puede ser exorcizado. Mi ojo me permitir ver más allá de tus acciones y mi espada al tocarte mostrará tu verdadera forma, exorcizándote al instante. –Explica mirando a su reluciente espada.

-Yo… Magdalena-sama… ella dijo que… -Le pasa un flash donde ve el instante donde su grupo de ángeles hizo contacto con ella la primera vez. –Nosotros…

-_Vamos a cambiar el mundo según la voluntad de Dios…_ -Le dijo la peliblanca en ese momento. Basti comienza a llorar mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas al no soportar el dolor.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede un ángel ser vencido por un humano? –Mira a Allana, que se asoma tímidamente sobre el hombro de su papá. –Allana Walker… parece que al final tú tenías la verdad… -Dice con un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su voz, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se debilita.

-Habla, por favor. Dinos lo que planea hacer Magdalena ahora. -¿Cuál es el objetivo de ustedes? –Pregunta calmado. Basti se ríe un poco mientras siente el calor del exorcismo inundar todo su cuerpo lentamente.

-Está bien, hablaré antes de que mi alma se vaya al infierno… bueno, no es que haya mucha diferencia. Pronto, tanto el infierno como el cielo serán la misma… ¡¡Agghh!! -Comienza a hablar, pero es silenciada, esta vez por un meteoro pequeño que aparece desde atrás, atravesándole la espalda y saliéndole por el pecho, enterrándose a los pies de Allen, quien logra saltar a tiempo para evitar el ataque y prevenir que Allana vea la escena sangrienta. Aquello que ha atravesado al ángel, es el yoyo brújula.

-Comet Compass, meteoro rojo. –Dice Maus, que sostiene su arma desde algunos metros atrás, acompañada de Lavi, quien no alcanzó a detenerla de realizar su ataque y que mira sorprendido lo que ha sucedido, aún más de ver a Allen con esa nueva apariencia. Al ver lo que ha pasado, Walker se enfurece y mira en dirección hacia Lavi y Maus, instintivamente retrocediendo un paso mientras, por reflejo, un par de alas negras emplumadas brotan de su espalda, similares a las de Stella, y que sirven de acomodo a Allana.

-Papa… -Profiere la pequeña.

-Allen… -Dice Lavi, nervioso. Maus hala su brazo hacia atrás y su yoyo atraviesa de regreso a Basti, quien solo siente la bala pasar por su interior, haciéndola vomitar sangre.

-Así que viniste… -Le dedica una mirada de familiaridad a Maus antes de que sus ojos se pongan grises.

-¡¡No, espera!! –Grita Allen tratando de detenerla, pero recuerda que Allana aún está con él y se detiene, por reflejo usando sus alas para impulsarse hacia atrás, mientras el ángel se rodea de luz roja.

-Allen Walker, nuestro destino es… -No logra terminar su frase al explotar en medio de una burbuja de luz blanca y roja, ante lo que Allana desvía la mirada y Allen contempla estupefacto.

-¡¡Basti!!! –Grita Ian, que vuelve a parar su batalla con Kanda.

-¡¡¡Basti-san!!! –La llama Stella, también sorprendida del suceso. Lenalee sale volando hacia el lugar, dejando atrás a su antigua compañera, que no se molesta en seguirla.

-Era un ángel, era lo único que podíamos hacer. –Se justifica Maus, cuyo cabello cubre sus ojos, mientras está parada frente a ellos.

-Allen, nosotros… -Trata de justificarse el recién llegado Bookman, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que Allen ha detectado algo. Se escucha el sonido del ojo maldito activándose, mientras Allen está sorprendido reflejando la cara de la Bookgirl en él.

+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El Conde del Milenio acaba de impactar otra bola de materia oscura en la cara de Helena, a quien tienen sostenida por el cabello para quedar frente a frente con ella, toda lastimada luego de lo que parece haber sido una fuerte batalla. Su compañera de lucha se encuentra de la misma forma, sostenida por los brazos por un herido Jasdevi mientras Lulubel y Road las observan serias.

-Ahora, Madame Blavatski, vas a decirnos donde se encuentra la línea Celeste que tanto han estado buscando tú y tu compañera. –Le dice relamiéndose. –Tú tienes una gran capacidad, sin duda sería una pena asesinarte… y más ahora que estás tan cerca de encontrarte con tu hijo…

Helena entrecierra los ojos ante el recordatorio. Le pasan imágenes rápida de ella con el niño castaño entre sus brazos, cuyo brazo estaba cubierto por un guante largo debido a su supuesta deformidad.

-Fui una pésima madre, yo… -Dice mientras mira hacia abajo.

-La ubicación. –Insiste el Conde. –Disculpa mi insistencia, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para estos juegos.

-¡Che! –Interrumpe Sayoko, a quien el Noé del Vínculo aún sigue sosteniendo. -¿En verdad crees que sacarás algo de nosotras, payaso ridículo? –Se burla mirándolo con desafío. –Si es así, estás muy equivocado.

-Oe, oe, hay que tener valor para hablarle así al Conde. –Le advierte Jasdevi.

-Solo si eres un engendro cobarde como ustedes, Noés. –Responde riéndose sarcástica. –Supongo que ustedes ya saben de donde vienen, y hacia donde se dirigen, ¿no es así? Supongo que su querido Conde los tiene informados de todos los detalles. –Lanza buscando una abertura.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, estúpida?! –Pregunta agresivo el Noé. Road se da cuenta de la treta y dirige su atención hacia ellos.

-Jasdevi, eso es lo que ella está buscando. –Le advierte con voz calmada. Jasdevi se enoja y le planta un puñetazo en la espalda a la Kanda, quien soportar el dolor sin gritar.

-Vaya. –Retoma el Conde. –Me pregunto si tu tendrás la misma resistencia que tu compañera… -Le dice mirándola de nuevo. –Puede que si. Es más, sería buena idea si optamos por un estímulo mucho más convincente que el maltrato físico, ¿no te parece? A lo mejor atacar de frente a esos dos chicos hijos de ustedes. -Las caras de ambas palidecen ante la amenaza. –De seguro estarán interesados en conocer la verdad sobre su trabajo.

-¡¡¡Conde!!!! –Grita Sayoko.

-…Está bien. –Acepta Helena. –Los llevaremos a su ubicación, Conde del Milenio. –Le dice resignada, ante la sorpresa de su compañera. Al Conde se le extiende una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Ese sonido… -Profiere Miranda. –Sin duda es… -Recuerda nerviosa. –Pero… allí solo están Lavi-san y Maus-san… -Su rostro se llena de pesadumbre. –No puede ser…

Allen está de pie, aún cargando a su hija sobre su espalda, mirando sorprendido la imagen que su ojo acaba de mostrarle. La cara de Lavi luce tensa y nerviosa, mientras que Maus continúa con los ojos bajos, como resignada.

-¿Qué pasa, papa? Son el tío Conejo y la tía ratón. –Los reconoce la niña, extrañada por la falta de cordialidad.

-¿Y quien te dijo que eran ellos? Es más, ¿Quién te enseñó a decirles así?

-El tío Bada.

-Ya veo. –Dice tratando de seguir su conversación, pero sin perder su tono serio, preocupado. Empuña fuerte su espada con la mano y se prepara para un ataque inminente.

-A… ¿Allen? –Pregunta Lavi, extrañado. -¡Maus hizo algo precipitado, pero no es para que tú…!

-¿Quién eres tú? –Le pregunta Allen a Maus sin prestarle atención a Lavi.

-¿¿EH?? ¿Cómo que quien es ella? ¡¡Es Maus!! –Le dice comenzando a molestarse. La pelirroja sigue sin hacer ningún movimiento, su yoyo aún estirado, colgando de su mano. Entre los arbustos, Benji y Bookman han llegado al lugar, pero están observando la situación por orden del viejo.

-Pase lo que pase, Benji, no te muevas. –Le insiste el anciano.

-Si, abuelo. –Dice el chico, con pocos ánimos de obedecer, pero aceptando. Mientras hablan, Lenalee llega al claro donde están luchando, seguida por Kanda, que aparece algunos segundos después. Stella e Ian llegan volando, persiguiendo a sus presas, pero se detienen al ver el estado actual de la confrontación.

-Así que es hora… -Musita Stella, entristeciéndose. Allen, por su parte, sigue contemplando la imagen que su ojo le muestra. La figura de Maus, pero en medio de ella, hay otra presencia mezclada, que emana una fuerte energía. No se ve el alma de la pelirroja por ningún lado.

-Ella no es un akuma, pero… -Intenta hablar, pero no sabe como explicar el fenómeno. Allena le toca el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Tu ojo también ha evolucionado, papá. Ahora puede ver más allá de las almas, y ver al mal de cualquier tipo. –Le dice antes de desvanecerse de nuevo. Allana sigue sin moverse sin un milímetro de su posición en la espalda de papa, un poco asustada de ver el curso que el encuentro está tomando.

-Ciertamente soy Maus, Allen. –Le dice la acusada. –Eso no lo puedes negar, ¿no es así?

-No. –Responde serio.

-¡¿Y entonces cual es el problema?! –Reclama Lavi, ya furioso. -¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando, Allen!?

-Realmente no contaba con que tu ojo pudiera detectarme, pero subestimé el poder de esa niña que tienes sobre tu espalda. Debí suponer que la hija de dos exorcistas tan dotados como ustedes sería mucho más especial, y no solo la puerta para cumplir mi objetivo.

-Puerta… -Repite Lenalee, que rápidamente le dedica una mirada a su familia para revisar que todo esté bien, luego fija su mirada de nuevo en Maus y Lavi. Kanda no ha detenido su activación, sigue con la Nigento activada, pendiente de los movimientos de Stella e Ian.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Maus?

-Bueno, no importa si estoy ya no sigue por más tiempo… ya obtuve lo que necesitaba.

-¡¡¡¡MAUS!!! –Lavi la toma de los hombros, furioso y desesperado, sacudiéndola. Ella se enoja, sus ojos brillan y súbitamente el Bookman sale disparado a estrellarse contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que no puede detenerse.

-¡¡Lavi!!! –Grita Komui. -¡¡Kaori-san, ve a ayudar a Lavi, por favor!! –Le pide el supervisor. La joven peliazul asiente y sale corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Secunda Lenalee.

-Es Lilith. –Dice finalmente Allen. –¿No es verdad? –Pregunta amenazándola con su arma.

-¡¡NO ES VERDAD!! –Grita Lavi, que se quita de encima a Kaori, que había ido a ayudarlo. -¡¡¡QUE TE JODAN, ALLEN!!! –Le grita furioso.

-Lavi… -Musita Lenalee, al verlo tan sorprendido y desesperado. El pelirrojo vuelve la mirada hacia su esposa, que ha comenzado a sonreír, ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Jajaja!!! ¡¡¡jaja!!! ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!!! –Se burla cruel. –Si hubiera pensado que iba a protagonizar un encuentro de este tipo, jamás lo hubiera creído.

-¡¡¡MAUS!!!!! –Le grita de nuevo Lavi. -¡¡¡Lo que dice Allen es mentira, yo lo se!!! Por favor…

-Te amo, Lavi. –Le dice finalmente, retomando una cara parecida a la de la esposa que él ama. El rostro de Lavi se suaviza y comienza a suspirar aliviado, pero de repente se pone tenso nuevamente. –Es por eso que voy a matarte con mis manos. –Le dice dulcemente. Stella, Ian, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Kaori se quedan helados ante la declaración, pero los ángeles son los primeros en reaccionar.

-¡Stella! –Le ordena su compañero.

-¡Entendido! –Contesta ella, lanzándose a detener a Kanda, quien choca sus espadas junto con las de ella de nuevo.

-¡¡¡STELLA!!! –Profiere el samurái. -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¡¿Acaso ustedes también están aliados con Lilith?!!

-Perdóname, Y… Kanda… -Se corrige con mirada triste. –Todo esto lo hago para tener la mejor oportunidad… -Le dice en un susurro. Kanda se sorprende tanto que se distrae y es golpeado por el ataque de Stella, que lo manda hacia atrás. Lenalee por su parte, es interceptada de nuevo por Ian, que lanza unas cadenas desde sus manos para alcanzarla, obligándola a alejarse de donde están Allen y el resto.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Grita preocupada.

-Allen la ve alejarse, pero decide ir hacia el frente, sin embargo, la técnica de Lilith está activada y del suelo salen varios demonios cadáveres que le sujetan los pies y comienzan a treparlo.

-¡¡¡PAPA!!! –Grita Allana, asustada. Allen hace cara de enojo y bate su espada, destruyendo a todos los de su alrededor. Sin embargo, han comenzado a salir muchos más, que amenazan a Komui y al resto, y que cubren su camino hacia Lilith, quien ha comenzado a golpear a Lavi. Kaori estaba cerca, pero también está siendo detenida por la súbita horda demoniaca.

-¡¡¡Celestial Clown!!! –Grita de nuevo batiendo su espada y limpiando el camino. Comienza a correr, pero es detenido por más y más, que lo halan de nuevo hacia atrás. La mano de uno se acerca para tocar a Allana, que cierra los ojos asustada, sin embargo, la cruz de su frente brilla y el demonio se hace polvo en el mismo instante. Allen se da cuenta y decide seguir peleando con la masa interminable. -¡¡Resiste, Lavi!!! –Grita antes de lanza otro ataque. -¡¡¡Celestial Clown!!!!

Mientras tanto, Maus sigue golpeando a Lavi, quien intenta convencerla, pero a cambio solo recibe otro puñetazo de energía roja que le rompe un brazo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGHH!!!!!! –Profiere rodando al piso.

-Fuiste un estúpido, Lavi. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no era yo misma, sino mi nuevo ser. –Le dice con ojos rojos. –Pero tú estabas tan contento de tener a tu amor de vuelta que no viste más allá. Eres un sentimental, y esa es la razón por la que vas a morir hoy. –Le dice mientras lo sujeta por el cuello y lo levanta, comenzando a hundir sus uñas en su garganta, mirándolo fría.

-¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!!! –Grita de nuevo Allen, pero Lavi parece no tener intenciones de defenderse.

-No se que pasó… -Profiere tratando de hablar a pesar de la presión de los dedos de ella contra su tráquea. –Pero… yo se… estos días, Maus, yo sentí que mi esposa había vuelto… yo te amo…. –Le dice tratando de tocar su mejilla con su manos. Lilith se pone seria y da un paso hacia atrás, ligeramente confundida. Lavi, a pesar de sus heridas y la presión que aumenta en su cuello, sonríe esperanzado. -¡¡Maus!! ¡¡Por favor, soy yo!! ¡¡¡Lavi!! ¡¡Piensa en Benji!! ¡¡en nuestra… familia!! –Dice desesperado. Maus baja la mirada y suspira profundo.

-Yo también te amo, Lavi.

-¿¡Entonces!? Aún hay esperanza… por favor… no hagas esto de esta forma… si Lilith está dentro de ti, entonces lucha contra ella… por… favor…

-Estás equivocado en una cosa, Lavi. Lilith no está dentro de mi… ahora, yo soy Lilith. –Le dice sádica, levantando una sonrisa malvada y disponiéndose a cortarle la cabeza con las uñas de su otra mano.

-Te amo… -Le dice resignándose.

-…_Nunca te rindas, Lavi…._ –Escucha su voz dentro de su mente. En ese instante, el Bookman recobra fuerzas y se dispone a detener su ataque para convencerla, pero un sonido más interviene, deteniendo los movimientos de Allen. La espada de exorcismo ha atravesado a Maus por la espalda, saliéndole por el pecho, atravesando también a Lavi, a quien no lastima. Sin embargo, se puede ver la sangre que comienza a brotar a borbotones por la herida provocada por la espada, saliendo también por su boca, mirando a su esposo con nostalgia.

-Maus… -Profiere atónito el Bookman.

-… Lavi… perdóname… -Le sonríe. Allen manda a llamar de nuevo su espada, que vuela hacia su mano rápidamente, cayendo en su palma. El resto de los demonios han quedado fuera de escena.

-Yo… siempre te amé… cuida a Benji… y… yo… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. –No quería esto… te amo… -Le dice en un susurro. La herida causada por Allen se hace más intensa y finalmente brilla. Maus le da un último beso a Lavi, y luego la esencia de Lilith desaparece. Ella lo empuja hacia atrás y nuevamente le dice un susurro.

-Perdóname…

Luego de eso, una explosión la cubre, cubriendo todo de luz roja mezclada con blanca.

-¡¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita Lavi. Su voz es lo único que rompe el silencio, haciendo que Allana se tape sus oídos para no escuchar el sonido del dolor de su voz. Allen y Lenalee lo contemplan con la misma tristeza…

(Continuará)

Ending especial -Sonic Boom By Maaya Sakamoto (Ending enviado por Majo16-chan, ¡muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo!)

Empieza a sonar la canción formándose el logo de DGM Ser Celestial con líneas blancas y brillantes que al completarse se desvanece con plumas blancas a su alrededor

_Oboeteiru_

Las plumas caen en una dimensión blanca

_hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo_

en la cual se encuentra Allana durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de Allena mientras esta la arrulla con cariño y Tim en su forma Golem revolotea sobre ellas

_mirai nante atarimae ni kuru mono dato omotte ita_

Poco a poco comienzan a formarse pequeñas burbujas de luz que bailan en todas direcciones

_suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai_

Al enfocarse en una de ellas esta resplandece y luego aparecen reflejados los sonrientes y determinados rostros de sus padres

_sonna tanjun na yume wo_

Comienzan a reflejar recuerdos de ambos

_kanaerarezu ni_

Desde felices como el dia en que se hicieron novios

_bokura wa koko de_

y los momentos divertidos compartidos con todos sus amigos

_hanarete_

Hasta tristes como al pelea entre ambos cuando Lenalle estaba poseída por Lilith

_shimau no_

Y sus muchos enfrentamientos con los ángeles por proteger a su amado tesoro

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

Aparece luego la escena de cuando Allen y Tim están peleando contra Ian. Y Lenalle interfiere en ella con sus Celestial Boots venciendo al ángel el cual se marcha herido

_kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

Luego aparece la escena en la que Allana sale corriendo a su padre el cual con su Crown Clown la protege del ataque de Basti

_kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru omoi wo_

Quien se sorprende al ver que su ataque fue detenido por Allen que esta siendo abrazado por Allena que le susurra unas palabras

_katachi ni kaerun da_

Momentos después un as de luz ilumina todo el lugar y al desaparecer Allen muestra su Celestial Clown

Al terminarse los recuerdos la burbuja se rompe y consigo una parte de la dimensión blanca también…

_soba ni ite mo kizukenakute_

Otra de las burbujas resplandece y en ella se refleja el rostro serio de Kanda

_ima ni natte wakatta koto_

Y el rostro triste y confuso de Stella

_moshikashitara ano koro yori_

Comienzan a aparecer recuerdos de ambos

_boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru_

Entre ellos la primera vez que se conocieron de pequeños

_chikara makase ni tada_

Los momentos que compartieron con todos los de la orden

_Dakishimetatte_

Las batallas en las que juntos combatieron

_mamoru koto wa dekinakute_

Cuando Kanda la salvo de aquel monstruoso Noe

_boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo_

y su inocencia evoluciono a Mugen Tenken

_kowashite_

El primer beso que ambos compartieron juntos aquella noche bajo la luz de la Luna

_kita kedo_

El ultimo encuentro entre ambos

_hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no_

En el que Stella es vencida fácilmente por Kanda

_ishiki_

Y este se marcha acompañado de su hermana

_todoke genshoku no hane ni notte_

Llevándose a escondidas una pluma de sus alas que ella misma le coloco sin que se diese cuenta

_Maiagare_

Mientras ella yace en el suelo llorando y sufriendo viéndolo partir

_kitto maniau_

Para de llorar y se levanta

_saihate no mukou de_

Con determinación en su mirada

_kanarazu aerun da_

Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que pronto se avecina

Al terminarse el recuerdo como paso con la burbuja anterior al romperse esta también se rompe una parte de la dimensión. . . y otra de ellas se ilumina reflejando el rostro de Lavi y Maus

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no_

Se puede ver el rostro feliz de Lavi mientras abraza a su amada esposa

_tokoro e_

Pero al enfocar el de Maus tras ella aparece una sombra con cara siniestra y otra con cara entristecida

_kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau_

La sombra con cara siniestra se apodera de Maus y ataca a Lavi

_sono mae ni_

Pero este no hace nada para detenerla

_kotae wa zutto_

Antes de que si quiera lograra rozarle, alguien interfiere atacándola y salvándole la vida

_Kimatteta_

Mientras Lavi contempla mudo la muerte de un ser amado por la mano de un ser querido

_bokutachi wa_

Grita desesperado. . . Y justo en ese momento la burbuja se rompe

_shitteita_

Al hacerlo Allana abre sus ojos y la dimensión termina por romperse en un destello de luz luego del cual se le puede ver despertando bajo un frondoso árbol

_omoi wo katachi ni kaerun da_

Y siendo tomada por los brazos de su madre es abrazada por ambos quienes sonríen felices

_bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobun da_

Ella también sonríe feliz por estar junto a sus padres mientras los 3 sonrientes dirigen su mirada al hermoso cielo azul sobre ellos

(Avance)

Maus ha muerto y ahora el odio de Lavi se centra en el causante de su muerte, Allen. Una división en las filas de los exorcistas ocurre justo antes del asalto final contra los ángeles mientras la línea Celeste se descubre y el Conde se prepara para poner sus manos sobre ella…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Juramento de venganza

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Aún en construcción…

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Listo. Este fue el cap de hoy. Jejeje, gomen, Vicky-san, siempre veo tus preguntas, pero se me había olvidado contestarlas. Si, supongo que Kanda ama a Stella de esa forma. Por otro lado, Miranda-san, está bien, puedes usar a Allana y Allena como gustes, no tengo problemas. Muchas gracias a Majo-chan por mandar su end, porque al fin pude poner uno, jejejeje… por otro lado, Diana-san tiene razón en su teoría de Magdalena, mas o menos por ahí va la cosa. Oigan, hace un par de semanas que no veo a suigin-san y Dircray… doko desu ka… en fin…

Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	32. Juramento de venganza

32ª noche – **Juramento de venganza**

Lavi continúa arrodillado, sosteniendo entre sus brazos las últimas partículas de luz que antes fueron el cuerpo de Maus, y que ahora se difuminan en el aire, dejándolo con todo el cuerpo tembloroso, rebosando de inconformidad e ira.

-_Nos volveremos a ver, Lavi…_ -Se escucha su voz que se pierde en el eco de la nada.

-Maus… - Profiere aún sin asimilar lo que acaba de suceder. Aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que se saca sangre de las palmas, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas que se deslizan por los contornos de sus mejillas.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita fuera de control. -¡¡¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!!!!!!!! –Vuelve a gritar, desesperado. Allen, que aún carga a Allana en su espalda, cuya carita está asomada sobre el hombro de su papá; mira a su amigo retorcerse de dolor sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para acercarse. Su cara refleja la confusión y el arrepentimiento de haber cometido la acción, aún sabiendo que en ese instante era lo único que podía hacer.

-Era lo único… -Dice en un suspiro.

-Lo era. –El susurro de Allena llega hasta su oído, tranquilizándolo un poco, sin embargo, no deja de sentirse culpable.

-Papa… -Profiere su hija, apretándose con más fuerza de su capa blanca. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está la tía ratón, papa? –Pregunta con su voz también cortada, asomando lágrimas por sus grandes ojos morados.

-Ya no está, Allana… -Responde su papá. -La única opción era que ya no estuviera. –Sigue mirando a Lavi. Benji y Bookman también observan la escena desde los arbustos por los que el viejo no pudo evitar que el chico se asomara, deteniéndolo ahora con todas sus fuerzas mientras éste trata de zafarse para ir corriendo al lugar donde su madre acaba de desaparecer bajo el filo de la espada de Walker.

-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!!! –Grita llorando y tratando de correr desesperadamente, pero incapaz de liberarse de la llave inmovilizadora aplicada por el viejo. -¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!

-Maus-san… -Musita Stella, con la mirada baja y cubierta por su cabello. La voz de Ian en sus pensamientos la saca de su abstracción.

-_Stella, ya no hay nada más que ver aquí. La situación no es conveniente, debemos regresar con Magdalena-sama y retomar el plan de ocupar la línea lo más pronto posible._ –Le dice por medio de su mente. Stella asiente discretamente y él logra ver el movimiento desde la distancia. Kanda también estaba observando la escena, pero siente el movimiento de su oponente y rápidamente se voltea hacia él lanzándole un corte vertical con la espada, sin embargo, el ángel se mueve lo suficientemente rápido para que solo le corte unos cuantos cabellos.

-¡¡¿Crees que puedes escaparte?!! –Lo reta el espadachín. El ángel de cabello azul lo mira con desprecio y salta hacia arriba. Stella extiende sus cuatro alas y hace lo mismo, dejando a Lenalee a un lado, quien decide no perseguirla, volando rápidamente al lado de Allen y Allana. La pelinegra le dedica una última mirada a Kanda, topándose con que él ya está observándola fijamente. Tiene su cara muy seria, pero a su vez parece que estuviese preguntándole sobre el regalo que le dejó de su último enfrentamiento. Le dedica una débil sonrisa a sabiendas que él no va a contestársela.

-_Te lo explicaré todo en su momento…_ -Interpreta Kanda al ver su rostro. Momentos después, ella y su acompañante desaparecen. Kanda se queda mirando al cielo por unos momentos más y luego mueve la cara para centrar su atención en lo que está pasando al centro del claro. Lenalee llega al lado de Allen, apagando sus botas aladas, las cuales regresan a ser anillos en sus tobillos, igual que Allen, que apaga su inocencia, dejando a Allana sobre sus brazos. Lenalee les dedica una mirada de alivio, que al instante cambia por otra de empatía y preocupación al ver lo que acaba de suceder, tomando a su hija rápidamente entre sus brazos.

-Allen… -Intenta consolarlo, pero no sabe qué decir. La vida humana siempre ha sido una de las cosas más valiosas para Allen, y ahora el mismo acaba de arrebatar una para proteger otra. –Allen, tú…

-Está bien, Lenalee. –Le dice mientras se dispone a mostrar su sonrisa, pero la mano de Lenalee lo sujeta por el hombro en el acto, con ella negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. –No te atrevas a hacer eso, Allen. –Le dice seria y preocupada. En los últimos años pensaba que esa sonrisa para llevar la carga sin la ayuda de nadie había quedado atrás, pero ese fantasma se asoma de nuevo al rostro de su esposo. –Por favor, Allen… -Su mano se mueve hasta su mejilla, donde él la intercepta.

-No es por ti, Lenalee. Es que… -Mueve la mano de su esposa lejos de su rostro y mira serio a Lavi, que aún sigue sin moverse del lugar donde Maus acaba de morir.

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!! –Explota finalmente el pelirrojo. -¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!! Maus era… Maus era… -Solloza con las manos sobre la tierra, golpeando con los puños ensangrentados. Benji ha dejado de luchar y ahora llora entre los brazos de su abuelo, que lo consuela en silencio. Allen se separa de Lenalee y Allana y comienza a caminar hacia su amigo; ante lo que Kanda y Komui se ponen alerta acercándose para prevenir cualquier desavenencia.

-_En esta situación, Lavi-kun, podría…_ -Piensa Komui, pero no termina de imaginar la escena cuando se hace realidad. El movimiento de ambos es interrumpido por el sonoro puñetazo que le asesta el Bookman al exorcista peliblanco, tan fuerte que lo derriba al piso de un solo golpe, sacándole un hilo de sangre que se desliza por su labio.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!! –Lo levanta por el cuello y lo golpea de nuevo. Allen no hace ningún gesto que indique intenciones de defenderse, solo se queda quieto mientras Lavi le lanza otro golpe a la cara, sin soltarlo, esta vez dejándole un moretón en la mejilla.

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!! –Grita Lenalee, preocupada.

-¡¡Papa!!! –Grita Allana, aún llorando. -¡¡Deja a papa en paz!! ¡Por favor, tío conejo!!

-¡¡Este maldito la mató!!! ¡¡¡La mató!!! –Grita dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que lo tira al suelo. Lo recoge otra vez, lo levanta por el cuello y lo golpea de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo escupir sangre. Allen sigue con el rostro impasible, esperando recibir el próximo golpe, pero el puño de Lavi es detenido por la mano de Kanda, que intercepta su muñeca antes de que pueda asestarle los nudillos en la mejilla de nuevo.

-Basta, estúpido conejo. –Lo regaña en tono serio. Lavi lo mira como si fuera a morderlo de la cólera que destila, temblando de nuevo. Al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada pasa de dura a destruida, deteniendo su puño y soltando a Allen, soltándose con un rápido movimiento de brazo de la intercepción de Kanda, quien hace ojos sorprendidos al verlo dar la vuelta, furioso. Komui sostiene a Allen, que ha quedado todo golpeado en el rostro, y tiene la mirada perdida, como resignado.

-¡¡Allen!! –Lo llama su cuñado.

-Esto no se ha terminado, Allen… ¡¡no se ha terminado!! ¡¿Me oíste?! –Amenaza señalándolo con el dedo, todavía sollozando. Le dedica una última mirada a Lenalee, que tiene a Allana en sus brazos y lo mira con la misma cara de preocupación que el resto de sus amigos. Primero se siente mal con ella, pero luego se enfurece de nuevo al verla como la esposa de Allen, aquella que lo hace feliz y estará siempre para él, algo que Walker le acaba de arrebatar de las manos para siempre. Lenalee es la otra mitad de Allen, también es culpable. –Lenalee… -Al comprender eso, también nace resentimiento contra ella, pero no le dice nada, solo se aleja caminando hasta perderse en la entrada de los árboles.

-Benji, vámonos. –Le indica Bookman al chico pelirrojo. El niño no deja de llorar, pero asiente silenciosamente. Los dos desaparecen rápidamente.

-¡¡Allen!! –Grita Lena corriendo a su lado.

-¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Papa!! –Lo llama también su hija. Allen, aún en los brazos de Komui, les dedica una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras las ve acercarse preocupadas por él.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Magdalena se encuentra sentada en su habitación, observando el cuadro de los ángeles blancos; sus pupilas rojas reflejan las sonrisas de los protagonistas de la pintura mientras sus dientes se aprietan como reacción a la envidia que le provoca ver la imagen.

-Incluso una pintura puede tener lo que desea… -Murmura sonriendo sarcástica; recordando las palabras de Tykki durante su última conversación. –_Haz lo que te corresponde hacer siempre y cuando sigas tus propios deseos._ –Le dijo en ese momento.

-Noé… Musita mientras por un momento la invade la sensación de necesitar al despreocupado personaje, cuyo aire de tranquilidad contrasta con su naturaleza posesiva, pero le transmite una paz que desconoció durante toda su vida hasta su encuentro con él. En esos momentos Hannah la interrumpe, apareciendo de la nada y arrodillándose frente a ella con una rodilla apoyada sobre el piso, sus rizos rosados cayendo graciosamente a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Magdalena-sama. –La llama su subordinada. Ella vuelve a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Es respecto a Basti? –Pregunta adivinando la pregunta a través de los pensamientos que fluyen hacia ella.

-Si. –Asiente respetuosamente. –Según los pensamientos que Ian acaba de mandarme, él y Stella presenciaron que Basti fue derrotada por Allen Walker, y luego asesinada por Lilith, a quien el mismo Walker se vio obligado a matar.

-¿Dices que Lilith fue vencida por Allen Walker… así nada más? –Pregunta sorprendida. -¿El mismo Allen Walker con el que hemos luchado hasta ahora?

-Si. –Su expresión se torna dubitativa. –Parece ser que él… también… puede activar el nivel Celestial de su Inocencia. –Reporta con cierto temor, sensación que se refuerza al sentir la ira que desprende la peliblanca objeto de su lealtad.

-Allen… Walker… -Profiere en un susurro encolerizado.

-Si me permite, Magdalena-sama; es hora de comenzar a movernos. La Línea Celeste está viéndose atraída a la tierra con cada vez más intensidad. Si no hacemos algo, vamos a perder la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando, la esperanza que su existencia nos ha dado… -Le recuerda hablándole con devoción. -¡Magdalena-sama! ¡Nosotros la seguiremos hasta el fin! ¡Demuestre que es mejor que ese exorcista maldito y cumpla el deseo de todos nosotros! –Le solicita enérgica. –Si usted nos guía, ni Allen Walker, ni Allana Walker podrán hacer nada para detenernos… -Termina su argumento, expectante a su respuesta. La peliblanca asimila las palabras que su amiga acaba de brindarle, baja la mirada y sonríe.

-Es verdad… ese es nuestro objetivo, ¿no es verdad? Pues bien… vamos a la línea Celeste. El nuevo Orden de la realidad está a solo un paso… -Sus ojos lucen determinados e impacientes por el destino final del viaje comenzado hace tanto tiempo. –Reúne a todos.

-¡Si!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El Conde está parado en el salón principal del Arca Negra. Sus dos prisioneras están derrotadas y bañadas en su propia sangre a los pies de los Noés, que están junto con él en el salón, observándolo desde atrás. El Milenario tiene la mirada fija en el paisaje que se ve a través de un espejo que hay en el piso de la habitación, y que muestra unas montañas nevadas, en medio de las cuales sobresale un cráter de gran extensión, cubierto por los mismos picos de los accidentes geográficos.

-Así que esa es la entrada… -Se relame. –Si tenemos éxito, no solo habremos prevenido el resurgimiento del cubo, sino también destruido el origen de cualquier poder del pasado, el presente o el futuro que intente detenernos… ¡¡los tres días de oscuridad por fin van a comenzar!! ¡¡¡Yeiyeiyeiyei!!!

-El Conde está muy emocionado… -Comenta Road, igualmente entusiasmada, pero jadeante. El resto de la familia de Noé que la acompaña luce con el semblante serio. Tykki está en medio de ellos, con un atisbo de confusión en la mirada mientras sabe que se dirigen a un encuentro muy difícil.

-¿En verdad es lo correcto, Conde? –Inquiere finalmente Mikk. Road y los demás Noés lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tykki-pon? –Pregunta el fantasma de los mil años. -¿Otra vez tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la inocencia?

-Yo no tengo miedo. –Lo corrige serio. –Es solo que… -Desvía la mirada. –No me parece que hacer esto sea la mejor manera… -Se recuerda a sí mismo tomando de la mano a la desconfiada peliblanca.

-¿No vas a apoyar a tu familia, Tykki? –Inquiere Road, enojada. Tykki fija sus ojos amarillos en la apariencia que tiene la mayor de los Noés, y su amiga más querida por culpa de la inocencia de Allana. -¡¡Los exorcistas han pecado mucho!! ¡Es hora de tomar el destino en nuestras manos y terminar con este juego que ya duró demasiado!! –Se toca el pecho mientras le habla. No deja de ser impactante para todos ver a Road con cuerpo adolescente, siendo que fue una niña para ellos por más de 30 años.

-Road-chan tiene razón, Tykki-pon… no tenemos tiempo para esto. –Le dice el Conde, con voz tranquila, pero con ira subyacente. –No perdonaré que intentes dar la espalda a tu familia en un momento como este. –Lo amenaza con Lero en la mano. Tykki se sorprende, pero al momento se tranquiliza y desvía la mirada mientras fuma un cigarro.

-De acuerdo…

-Bien. –Asiente el Conde, luego mira de nuevo hacia las montañas. -¡Entonces es hora de ponerse serios! –Celebra con los brazos extendidos. En ese momento la toma se aleja y se puede ver a un ejército de akumas rodeando la habitación, y una nube todavía más densa y numerosa de los mismos entre los cuatro niveles rodeando el arca. -¡¡Diez mil akumas serán suficientes para realizar el trabajo, yeiyeiyei!! –Grita emocionado mientras el resto de Noés se prepara para el asalto a la línea. La madre de Allen, casi inconsciente, logra escuchar todo mientras sus desvanecidos ojos captan el rostro emocionado del enemigo de los exorcistas.

-A… llen… -Musita en un ínfimo sonido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lenalee y los demás han regresado al pueblo cercano al lugar de la batalla y ahora están en posesión del hostal, dentro del cual, la peliverde está atendiendo a su golpeado esposo en una de las habitaciones. Allen está acostado sobre la cama con el rostro y pecho lleno de golpes mientras ella le cambia la venda mojada por otra fresca, exprimiéndola en el recipiente y procediendo a limpiar los golpes que aún se ven en la cara del exorcista. La cara de ella refleja dolor y culpabilidad, los sentimientos que el mismo Allen está sintiendo, pero que ella sabe que no va a revelar a nadie, por lo que ella los muestra por él.

-Duele un poco, Lenalee… -Se queja mientras ella le pasa el trapo por la mejilla.

-No te muevas, Allen. –Responde ella, terminando la tarea. Vuelve a tocar un nervio delicado haciendo que Walker cierre un ojo por reflejo y haga una mueca de dolor, pero no se queja. Ella nota eso. -¿te duele? –Le pregunta en tono curioso.

-No, no te preocupes. –Responde en su tono tranquilizador acostumbrado. Lena se vuelve a enojar y aprieta el morete con el dedo. -¡¡Au!! –Profiere el peliblanco.

-¿Te duele? –Insiste Lenalee, mirándolo seria. Allen fija sus ojos en los suyos y se da cuenta de lo que inconscientemente está haciendo. Suspira y deja de sonreír.

-Si… me duele. –Responde finalmente. –Es muy doloroso… -Reafirma incorporándose para quedar sentado, mirando hacia el frente, con la cara seria. Su esposa parece aliviada de verlo expresar sus emociones con ella, y a la vez empática con su dolor. Compartir sus sentimientos ha sido demasiado natural desde que Allana está con ellos, como si al nacer les hubiera concedido el mismo don de los ángeles.

-Era la única forma, Allen. Tú lo sabes. –Le dice mientras le toma la mano. Allen recibe sus dedos entre los de su mano derecha, tomando la mano completa con la palma de la suya.

-Lo se, Lenalee… es solo que… -Recuerda la cara sonriente de Maus. –No deja de ser difícil… -Su voz finalmente se quiebra. –Maus era… era nuestra amiga… -Ve de nuevo un recuerdo de los seis caminando juntos. Allen y Lenalee en medio, Kanda caminando mirando hacia otro lado con Stella a su lado, mirándolo tímida, mientras Lavi se burla de ellos con Maus riendo discretamente a su lado. –Y yo… yo la maté… con estas manos con las que juré proteger a los humanos… -Se mira la mano, suelta la de su esposa y se lleva ambas a la cara, decepcionado de sí mismo. –No fui capaz de proteger mi juramento…

-¡Eso no es cierto, Allen! –Lo regaña ella, enojada. -¡¿Cuál fue el propósito de tu acción?! ¡¡Fue salvar a tu amigo!! Además… ella ya no era Maus… era Lilith… era nuestra enemiga… la enemiga de lo que tú defiendes… -Delicadamente le toma las dos manos y las acerca a ella. Allen dirige su dolorida cara hacia ella, quien ya está llorando al verlo llorar a él, pero sonriéndole, lo cual lo impacta, ya que ve su sonrisa auténtica y de inmediato la compara con la sonrisa falsa que a veces se obliga a darle, entendiendo finalmente la razón del enojo de ella cada vez que hacía eso.

-Perdóname, Lenalee…

-No fue tu culpa, Allen, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer. –Le insiste mientras sus manos aprietan las de él, en medio de ambos. Su rostro radiante y cálido finalmente lo contagia y se ve obligado a devolverle una sonrisa auténtica. –Perdonarte a ti mismo es lo primero que debes hacer. –Termina ella.

-Tienes razón. –Le dice con ánimos para seguir. Luego baja la mirada y se pone serio. –Aunque debo aclarar las cosas con Lavi.

-Yo hablaré con él. Tú debes descansar. –Le dice mientras suelta sus manos y toca su rostro, topándose con la sensación áspera de barba incipiente que puebla la barbilla y mandíbula del exorcista, lo que la hace hacer cara de raya y punto. –Allen… ¿hace cuanto no te afeitas?

-¿Eh? –Se queda en blanco. -¿Afeitarme… dices? –Pregunta con ojos de punto. Lena mueve su suave mano alrededor de su barbilla haciéndolo sentir a lo que se refiere, sonrojándolo un poco. Las lágrimas de ambos han dejado de salir y ahora están reemplazadas por completo en sus rostros tranquilos por cierto rubor en las mejillas de los dos. –Es que con tantas cosas que hemos estado haciendo… no me acordé…

-A veces me pregunto qué harías tú sin mí. –Suspira resignada mientras alcanza una navaja de la gaveta y acerca el agua del recipiente, trepándose a la cama junto con él y sentándose sobre sus piernas. La familiaridad de sus años de matrimonio los hace sentir muy cómodos; el contacto de sus cuerpos es muy natural.

-… ¿Rasurarme yo solo? –Pregunta retórico. Lena suspira, niega con la cabeza, alcanza un poco de jabón y moja la piel del peliblanco, quien le da completa libertad de movimientos, permitiéndole acomodar sus piernas abiertas, colocándolas a cada lado de su cintura mientras se acomoda sobre sus muslos.

-No te muevas… -Le dice con voz suave mientras comienza a pasar la navaja sobre su piel. Allen siente la sensación del acero afilado en contacto con él, barriendo a su paso la cubierta rasposa de su rostro bajo la mano firme y delicada de Lenalee. Mira sus ojos y ve en ellos la concentración de hacer un trabajo meticuloso en beneficio de alguien importante. Ella termina de pasar el primer corte y luego comienza a barrer nuevamente desde la base de las patillas del cabello por el contorno de la oreja. –Con cuidado…

-Te amo, Lenalee. –Le dice mientras la mira.

-Y yo a ti. –Responde ella, feliz de escucharlo. Sin embargo, al responder, pierde la concentración y le hace un pequeño corte a Walker. –Ups…

-Ehh… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAUUUUU!!!! –Grita moviendo las manos, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas sobre la cama. Lenalee cae sobre él, encajando todas sus curvas sobre su cuerpo, presionadas por su propio peso.

-¡Perdóname! –Le dice un poco afligida. -¿Te dolió? –Pregunta mirando su cara a medio afeitar. Allen la mira serio, pero no puede más y comienza a reírse, igual que ella. Los dos se abrazan y siguen riéndose un rato más; la compañía del uno del otro es a veces lo mejor para calmar sus espíritus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Mamá está muerta… -Musita Benji, sentado en un rincón de su habitación. –Mamá está muerta… -Repite de nuevo. En su mente se dibuja el momento en el que la espada de exorcismo atravesó a sus dos padres, cortándola solo a ella.

-Benji, no vale la pena que sigas así. Tu madre no lo hubiese querido de esa forma. –Le dice Bookman, quien entre sus manos tiene el yoyo de inocencia, pero no encuentra el momento para entregárselo.

-Tú nunca la quisiste, siempre la trataste mal. –Le recrimina el chico, sin levantar la mirada. –No puedes saber lo que ella habría querido o no. –Contesta con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos.

-Benji, tu madre y yo no estábamos en los mejores términos, pero ella siempre quiso tu felicidad, así que…

-¡¿Es por eso que intentó matar a papá?! ¡¡¿Es por eso que el tío Allen tuvo que matarla?!! Papá tenía razón… ustedes no la querían… por eso es que el tío… que Allen la mató…

-Benjamin, Allen Walker no hizo sino…

-¡¡Papá dijo que él la mató, así que debe ser cierto!! –Se pone de pie y sale corriendo a encerrarse detrás de una puerta. Bookman suspira y baja la mirada, juntando las manos cubiertas por las mangas de su traje de exorcista y se sienta de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Una vez mas me pones en una situación complicada, muchacho idiota… -Dice pensando en Lavi, quien por su parte se encuentra en un rincón de la habitación que le corresponde, con la cabeza en medio de las manos, y la mirada baja. En ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación, a lo que él responde con poco interés.

-¿Quién es? –Inquiere mientras su ojo refleja la cerradura de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Lenalee. –Se presenta la amable voz del otro lado. Lavi se sorprende al escucharla. -¿Puedo pasar? –Insiste la Walker.

-_Es ella…_ -Piensa aún con resentimiento. –Puedes pasar, Lenalee. –Acepta él, serio.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Miranda y Kaori están jugando con Len; su madre lo tiene sobre sus piernas mientras la joven Kanda le asoma una pajilla a la cara, que él trata de capturar con movimientos torpes, pero divertidos. Las dos mujeres sonríen ante sus esfuerzos mientras lo animan con palabras dulces. Al mismo tiempo, Komui y Kanda están discutiendo sobre la situación, el supervisor le muestra un mapa de una región nórdica mientras el espadachín busca con la mano sobre él.

-¿Eso fue lo que viste? –Le pregunta el chino al japónes. Kanda lo mira serio y asiente.

-Stella quería mostrarme esto sin que los ángeles lo notaran. –Explica el peliazul. –Hay algo en esta región ártica que es muy importante para ellos; tanto que hay un plan de movilizar a todas las tropas bajo su control, con ellos mismos al frente hacia esta zona.

-Algo tan importante como para movilizarse ellos mismos a este lugar… -Piensa Komui mientras se lleva la mano a la barbilla. –No se me ocurre una razón tan poderosa como para hacerlo.

-¿Y si fuera aquello de lo que Cross-san nos habló la última vez? –Le recuerda Miranda. –Aquel asunto sobre el flujo de energía de inocencia… -Dice tímidamente. Tanto Kanda como Komui se sobresaltan y se ponen de pie al oírla.

-¿Quieres decir…? –Infiere Kanda.

-La línea Celeste. –Luego su rostro gesticula finalmente cayendo en cuenta. –¡Stella te dio la ubicación de la línea Celeste, Kanda-kun! –Le dice con alegría. El rostro de Kanda luce como si hubiera recibido una noticia de alivio, pero sin suavizarse. Baja la cabeza y asiente como si pensara "lo sabía".

-Lo malo es que no es muy específico en cuanto a la región. Esta zona es demasiado amplia, tendremos que buscar días si queremos encontrarla, agregándole que no sabemos lo que estamos buscando en primer lugar. –Agrega Kaori.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso. –Interrumpe una voz. Los cuatro miran a la entrada y ven a Sarubi, que está de pie en la entrada. –Tengo un mensaje para ustedes… -Anuncia dejándolos expectantes. -Un mensaje de… Helena Blavatski…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Qué quieres, Lenalee? –Le pregunta Lavi, apático. Lenalee hace una sonrisa gentil y se aproxima a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Pregunta cortésmente.

-¿Acaso Allen te mandó? –Pregunta de regreso. –No, de seguro no. Probablemente tu vienes por tu cuenta a decirme lo bueno que es Allen y que soy un idiota al estar enojado con él, ¿no es así? –Inquiere con resentimiento en la voz.

-Puede que sí seas un idiota, Lavi, dice mientras se pasa las manos bajo la falda para alisarla y poder sentarse ceca de él. La mirada de Lavi capta todo el contorno de su cuerpo, figura que no ha hecho sino volverse más atractiva con cada año que ha pasado. Si Maus lo oyera pensar así, ya le habría dado un golpe… -Pero Allen no me mandó. Tú ya sabes cómo es él; prefiere cargar con la responsabilidad antes de permitir que los demás sufran… así que él tal vez sea un tonto más grande que tú.

-¿Y te hace sufrir? Imagino que sí. –Pregunta de regreso.

-A veces. –Responde serena. –Pero lo entiendo, y aunque me duela cuando hace eso, lo amo, y siempre voy a estar a su lado. –Confiesa tranquila. –Pero quería que habláramos sobre ti, Lavi.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –Pregunta más enojado. -¿De lo mucho que me duele que ella ya no esté? ¡¿De cómo Allen ignoró lo que yo estaba haciendo y la mató sin darle tiempo de encontrar otra solución!?

-Lavi, tú sabes bien que así no ocurrieron las cosas… -Intenta defender Lena, pero mira el rostro severo del Bookman y decide no continuar.

-Hace tiempo te hubiese pedido que me perdonaras por sentir esto hacia él, pero ahora no, porque, como tu dices, ahora tú también eres Allen, ¿no?

-… Cierto. –Responde finalmente. Lavi hace una sonrisa malévola y amargada. –Si yo soy Allen, entonces quiere decir que puedes desquitarte conmigo también. –Propone nerviosa.

-Vaya… ¿y cómo que clase de compensación me merezco? –Inquiere sarcástico. -¿Vas a dejarte golpear por mí?

-Si eso es lo que necesitas. –Insiste en permanecer ecuánime, pero nerviosa en su interior mientras Lavi por fin se mueve de donde estaba y comienza a acercarse a ella. En ese instante, Lavi cierra el puño y levanta el brazo, haciendo cara de esfuerzo como si fuera a golpearla. Ella cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, asustada. –_Allen…_ -Piensa recordándolo. Sin embargo, el puño no llega, sino una caricia a su rostro. Abre los ojos y lo mira extrañada. –Lavi, tú…

-Si él me quitó a mi esposa, entonces que me de la suya, ¿no te parece? –Le dice con mirada entrecerrada. Lena hace cara de horror al darse cuenta de lo que el Bookman está proponiendo. Si eres mía, entonces podría perdonar a Allen. –Expone en tono retador. Sin embargo, la cara de susto de Lena se suaviza y en su lugar hace una comprensiva, lo que sorprende al pelirrojo.

-Tú nunca harías eso, Lavi. –Responde amable. –Tal vez no por Allen, o por mí, pero por Maus. –Al decirle eso, todo alrededor de Lavi parece iluminarse, sorprendido por sus palabras. -¿Me equivoco? Por mucho que nos odies ahora, porque odiar a Allen es odiarme a mí. –Aclara rápidamente. –Tu amor por ella es lo que no te dejará hacer nada de lo que propones. –Cierra quitándose su mano de encima y cerrando su puño. Al darse cuenta, Lavi la está mirando con el rostro sorprendido y acongojado.

-Yo… Lenalee… -Cierra los ojos y desvía la mirada. Lenalee le da un abrazo fraternal, al que él se abandona en el mismo instante de recibirlo, llorando sin lágrimas, solo en silencio en su interior.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos… -Musita Lena. Lavi la abraza con fuerza mientras recuerda los momentos que Allen, ella y él vivieron juntos, pero luego la imagen de Maus aparece en sus memorias, lo que vuelve a molestarlo, pero no dice nada. –Por favor, habla con Allen. –Le suplica de nuevo la peliverde.

-Hablaré con él. –Responde serio. –Arreglaremos cuentas cuando sea el momento, te lo prometo. –Le dice terminando el abrazo y mirándola, admirado del valor que su amor por el peliblanco le confiere como para traerla hasta él en un instante así.

-Parece que mi hermano tiene noticias que decirnos, será mejor que todos vayamos a la sala. –Propone ella.

-Si. –Asiente el Bookman. _Luego debo hablar con mi hijo… soy un mal padre…_ -Piensa mientras salen y ven la puerta donde se están quedando los otros dos hombres de su familia.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana está jugando con unos carritos de madera en la habitación de sus papás. Su mirada luce tranquila mientras observa las rueditas de los vehículos girar al entrar en contacto con el suelo gracias al impulso que les imprime con las manos. Allena observa pacíficamente a su usuaria, como una hermana devota que mira a su hermana menor, aún siendo ellas dos partes de un mismo ente.

-Allena… -La llama la niña.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta sin perder su aura de tranquilidad.

-¿Todo estará bien? –Inquiere sin mirarla. Allena baja la mirada y asiente en silencio.

-Eso depende de los deseos de todos. Nada está escrito aún, son los humanos los que se encargan de escribir su propia historia.

-¿Y papa también escribe en la historia?

-Ya lo ha hecho, y muchas veces. –Le dice con orgullo. –Papá es un héroe muy bueno y muy poderoso, Allana, igual que mamá, y que el resto de tus tíos. –Le dice casi inspirada. Allana sonríe ante el comentario.

-Papa es muy fuerte, y mama también.

-Así es.

-Allena… -La llama de nuevo la niña.

-¿Si, Allana?

-Ayer en la noche vi a una muchacha parecida a ti, pero vestida como papa y mama, con ropa negra. –Le dice con una sonrisa, como si recordara el sueño con claridad.

-¿Y era muy buena? –Pregunta su inocencia, como si ya tuviera la respuesta.

-Si, y muy divertida. Estaba en un lugar muy grande, donde estaba el tío Komui, y papa traía un uniforme con rayitas doradas, y se veía muy imponente y bueno.

-¿Papá estaba con la joven que viste?

-Sip. –Asiente mirándola. Allena hace un rostro sereno, mirando a través de la niña que tiene al frente y viendo una imagen del futuro, a una joven exorcista de pie en la capilla de la Orden Oscura.

-Algún día verás a esa joven, Allana. Te lo prometo.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Allena! –Le dice abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti. Allana, pase lo que pase, recuerda que yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

-Si, Allena. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas.

-Así es. Le sonríe de nuevo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Todos los exorcistas, incluido Allen, están en el salón donde Komui y Kanda han trazado el plan. Lee explica el plan mientras Kanda permanece de brazos cruzados, mirando las reacciones de todos. Allen mira a Lavi, pero este lo mira serio y luego desvía su mirada de él. Lenalee hala por el brazo a Allen y asiente, lo que hace el peliblanco se conforme.

-Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para vencer a los ángeles y detener al Conde y a los Noés antes de que alguno de ellos logre alcanzar la línea Celeste. –Explica Komui. Si llegamos a perder este encuentro, no habremos perdido la inocencia para siempre, sino que ya no habrá quien se oponga a que los tres días de oscuridad vuelvan.

-Los ángeles y los Noés seguramente seguirán enfrentándose. –Dice Lavi.

-Aún si así fuera, el mundo tendría que ser su campo de batalla, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. La gente inocente no debe verse envuelta en una guerra que solo nos concierne a nosotros. –Dice Allen, adelantándose un paso.

-Les he traído las coordenadas que Madame Blavatski me transmitió por medio de su poder antes de que su presencia desapareciera. –Interviene Sarubi. –Y gracias al mapa que Stella-san le dio a Kanda-san, hemos podido ubicar las coordenadas en este punto. –Señala el lugar exacto poniendo el dedo sobre él.

-_Blavatski desapareció… pero si es así, Allen…_ -Piensa Lenalee, recordando la relación de la misteriosa mujer con él. Allen nota la perturbación en sus pensamientos y vuelve a mirarla, pero ella niega y se serena. -Espera, ¿Stella, dices? –Pregunta de nuevo Lena. -¿Stella te dio el mapa?

-Si. –Afirma Kanda.

-Howard y yo hemos hecho un plan para liberar a los demás exorcistas que siguen capturados en la sede del Vaticano. Como el ángel capaz de controlar la mente con su flauta ya no existe, ya han comenzado a reaccionar. –Agrega Sarubi, seria.

-¿Howard? –Pregunta Komui. La pelirroja se sonroja un poco.

-¿Te refieres a Link? –Inquiere Allen, incapaz de contener un atisbo de risa.

-S… si… como sea. Sabemos por nuestra investigación en el Vaticano que el contingente completo de Magdalena, incluidos Kain y Hannah, aparte de Ian y Stella, ya están en camino hacia esta región, pero no tienen las coordenadas exactas.

-¿No?

-No. Ellos saben lo mismo que Stella-san te dijo, Kanda-san. Parece que Magdalena no puede ser más exacta en cuanto a la localización ahora que Basti ha desaparecido.

-Tenemos una ventaja. –Dice Kanda. –Gracias a Stella y a Blavatski…

-Quiere decir que no debemos desperdiciarla. –Dice Walker. –No debemos dejar pasar la oportunidad que el esfuerzo de estas personas nos ha dado.

-Cierto. –Agrega Lenalee.

-Por todos aquellos que hemos perdido en el camino… -Dice Lavi, quien mira a Allen de reojo.

-Y por aquellos que aún permanecen, y que son nuestro futuro. –Dice Lena, pensando en Allana y Benji, y mirando a Len.

-Para detener a aquellos malditos que no saben cuál es su lugar. –Agrega Kanda.

-Y por aquellos cuyas vidas deben ser protegidas y aquellos cuyas almas deben ser salvadas… para defender a la inocencia, la herramienta para cumplir esas tareas… debemos pelear. –Propone Allen.

-Pelearemos, por nuestro futuro. –Apoya Lena. Lavi y Kanda asienten.

-En ese caso, es hora de ir. –Dice Komui. –He preparado un vehículo que nos transportará a ese lugar en muy poco tiempo. –Dice confiado.

-Entonces vamos. –Dice Allen. –Y una vez allí, defenderemos al origen de la Inocencia a como de lugar.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

La batalla final ha llegado. Los exorcistas llegan al polo norte donde un ejército interminable de akumas los espera mientras los ángeles se aproximan cada vez más a la línea Celeste. Las peleas se desatan mientras Allana es puesta en peligro por la mayor de las amenazas…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Anhelos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

(omake)

Está Komui parado frente a una cortina ,con todos los exorcistas y demás personajes en medio del público, esperando.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Y Kawaii Allana!

-Jejejeje… -Se ríe la niña.

-¡Por fin, el proyecto de tantos capítulos está listo…! ¡¡Aquí va!! –Abre la cortina y sale un robot gigante.

-¿Un robot? –Pregunta Lena. –Pero ya habías hecho varios, hermano…

-¡¡Oh, pero este es diferente!! ¡¡Es un Komurindam 00!!

-Eh…

-¡Y ahora, mandaremos a Allana al espacio!

-¿¿¡Qué!?? –Dicen Allen y Lena, que se dan cuenta de que Allana no está con ellos, sino en la cabina. El Komurindam 00 sale volando del estudio y se va.

-¡¡ALLANA!!

-¡¡jejejjeje!! –Se ríe la niña. Allen va corriendo donde Komui apresurado.

-¡Necesito otro Komurindam para ir tras ella!

-¡¡Ohh, aquí tengo uno!! –Y le enseña otro, pero negro. -¡Este es el Komurindam SEED!

-¿Cuántos de esos hiciste? –Pregunta Lenalee. Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

¡Tachán! Y listo. Bueno, ya poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, jejeje… ya solo falta lo más emocionante, muchas peleas y drama para el final, como siempre. Saldrá entre unos cuantos caps mas, espero.

Respondiendo a un comentario que me hicieron, que ya otra amiga lo había hecho antes, el fic lo escribo semanalmente los sábados por la noche, y generalmente sale en hora y media a dos horas de trabajo. Aprovecho a hacerlo ese momento porque es el único espacio que me queda libre, jejeje… ya luego es puro trabajo y estudio… TT_TT en fin, esto me divierte, y si a ustedes también, entonces es un buen trato.

Si tienes tiempo responde la nueva encuesta que he puesto, a ver quien sale favorecido más, o si quedan empate.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	33. Anhelos

33ª noche – **Anhelos**

Allen y el resto de los exorcistas están sobrevolando el océano Ártico dentro de un dirigible de la Orden Oscura que Komui se las arregló para conseguir de una de las bodegas que se abandonaron luego que Magdalena tomó posesión de la Orden. El exorcista de cabello blanco está observando el paisaje con las manos apoyadas sobre el barandal de la orilla mientras sobre la nieve los osos polares y demás animales locales se alejan de la futura zona de batalla lo antes posible. Los ojos del exorcista capturan el detalle y su rostro se pone aún más tenso, eleva la mirada y ve que a lo lejos el brillo de lo que cualquiera hubiese llamado la Aurora Boreal, brilla intensamente, reflejada desde la tierra.

-¿Crees que esa luz sea lo que estamos buscando? –Lo aborda Lenalee, que viene con Allana entre los brazos. La niña rápidamente extiende su manito para alcanzar a su papá y asirse a él, quien la deja treparse a su cuerpo con la familiaridad que le otorga su relación de padre-hija, mientras su esposa también fija la mirada en el fenómeno que se ve a la distancia.

-Puedo sentirlo. –Responde Walker.- Esa luz es la línea Celeste, ¿no es así, Allena? –Vuelve la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de su hija que está entre sus brazos, donde en el acto se materializa la joven peliblanca. Los dos exorcistas sonríen pacíficos al verla.

-Lo es. –Responde con cierta tristeza. –Pero dentro de poco será diferente… -Explica bajando la mirada.

-Nosotros evitaremos que eso pase. –Le dice Allen, animoso. Lenalee la mira y asiente con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Papá, mamá, yo… -Trata contestar, pero aún siendo un ente Celestial, sus emociones a veces la confunden.

-Papa y mama son los más fuertes, Allena. Ellos van a ganar. –Le dice Allana, confiada. -¿Verdad que sí, papa?

-Lucharemos por ti, Allana, y por ti, Allena. –Las mira a las dos.

-El trabajo de ambas será creer que volveremos. –Agrega Lenalee. –Hace mucho tiempo, una mujer me enseñó que cuando se ama, se debe creer en él y en su regreso por sobre todo. –Evoca una memoria lejana, luego toca la mano de Allen. –Y cuando crees lo suficiente, esa persona regresa a ti.

-Si, mama. –Responde la niña, convencida. –Y quiero que papa me compre unos dangos mitarashi cuando regresen.

-¿Y tu desde cuando comes dangos? –Pregunta Lena levantando la ceja. Allen desvía la mirada arqueando los ojos y rascándose la mejilla.

-Quien sabe… -Contesta con un hilo en la voz.

-Allen, ¿no me digas que le has dado ese tipo de dulces a Allana? –Pregunta con ojos de raya y punto, mientras la niña sonríe entretenida.

-Bueno, Lenalee, yo… -Intenta explicarse mientras Allana se abraza más a él.

-Me gustan los dulces de papa. –Dice cerrando los ojitos, sus mejillas rosadas contrastan con el negro del uniforme de su padre.

-¡Allen! ¡Sus dientes! ¿Crees que está en edad de andar comiendo dulces tan pegajosos? ¡Se le van a arruinar!

-Lenalee, es solo un dulce, y además… -Intenta explicar, pero se topa con los ojos asesinos, blancos y con la pupila hecha un punto, de su esposa y se queda congelado.

-¿Decías? –Pregunta en tono amenazador.

-Que no le daré más dulces a la niña, a menos que luego se cepille bien los dientes, ¿verdad, Allana? ¿Verdad que papa te enseñó a cepillarte bien?

-¡Si! ¡papa me enseñó! –Informa con más emoción. Lenalee luce desafiada, lo cual asusta a Walker, que trata de retroceder cuando la ve acercarse a él, pero de inmediato el chiste se transforma en desesperación, mientras ella se deja caer apoyándose en su pecho, y abrazando a Allana y a él al mismo tiempo.

-Lenalee…

-Cuando regresemos de la batalla, los dejaré comer todos los dulces que quieran… solo prometamos que vamos a volver juntos. –Propone hundiendo su mejilla en la camisa de Walker, junto a la carita de Allana. Allen le devuelve el abrazo, abarcando a sus dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a volver, te lo prometo.

-Te amo, Allen; te amo, Allana… -Les dice con voz quebrada. –Solo quiero que estemos juntos… eso es todo lo que importa…

-Yo también te amo, mama. –Contesta la niña. –Y a ti también, papa.

-Y yo también las amo a las dos. –Aporta él. –Mi familia… Lenalee, Allana; ustedes me han dado un lugar al cual regresar, y no pienso dejar ir eso por nada del mundo.

-Volveremos juntos, ¿verdad?

-Si. –Contesta determinado. Desde atrás de un pasillo, el hijo de Lavi observa la escena con ojos serios y una terrible envidia naciendo en su interior al ver el rostro feliz de la niña que está entre los brazos de sus padres.

-Allana… -Profiere con voz baja. Luego mira al padre de Allana y su mirada se vuelve más violenta. – Señor Walker…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El Arca Blanca de la cual se apropiaron los ángeles ha llegado hasta el lugar ártico, sobrevolando el paisaje blanco justo frente al cráter del cual sale el brillo de colores que se refleja en el cielo y que crea la ilusión boreal. La clon celestial de Allen mira el agujero gigante con ambición e impaciencia tan grandes que ya no pueden ser ocultas en su rostro, desesperada por cumplir el objetivo que finalmente tiene frente a ella. A sus espaldas aparecen los cuatro ángeles, Stella incluida, que de inmediato se arrodillan ante ella.

-Magdalena-sama, procederemos ahora con el plan. –Informa Hannah.

-Desplegaremos a las fuerzas de soldados humanos que trajimos desde el Vaticano; les proporcionamos las armas de inocencia que forjamos a partir de la habilidad de Hannah y la mía. –Hace una pausa y retoma. –Ser capaces de manipular la inocencia sin ser compatibles… de seguro nos están muy agradecidos por eso. Colaborarán en lo que sea necesario. –Explica haciendo referencia al ejército que ya ha bajado del arca y está ocupando los alrededores del lugar.

-De acuerdo. –Contesta ella. –Los exorcistas ya vienen. –Levanta la barbilla y hace una expresión como si sintiera su presencia. –Allana Walker está entre ellos. –Les informa volviendo a verlos. El nombre de Allana hace reaccionar las caras de los cuatro con rencor, miedo, desconcierto y nostalgia respectivamente.

-No entiendo la razón de haber traído a Allana… -Dice Stella.

-No existe otro lugar para ella en este mundo ahora, solo al lado de sus padres. –Explica Kain. Sus palabras tocan a Magdalena, que de inmediato deja de mirarlo. –Unos padres que no merecen nada de lo que tienen… cuya existencia, y la de su hija no es nada más que un sobrante en este mundo… ¡este día les voy a demostrar que yo…! ¡¡que los ángeles somos los elegidos por Dios, y no los humanos!!

-¿Me pregunto qué pensará Dios de lo que dices? –Dice Stella, en tono sarcástico. –Dudo que él haga las distinciones que tú dices. –Pregunta retándola. Hannah reacciona de inmediato y se interpone entre ellas, proyectando una espada corta en su mano.

-No te acercarás ni un centímetro a Magdalena-sama. –Le advierte con voz asesina. Stella no se inmuta, solo retrocede un paso.

-Como digas. No era mi intención hacerlo de todos modos; solo estoy diciendo que a pesar de todo no tengamos razón…

-Lo dice alguien que es el huésped de un Noé en su interior. –Responde la pelirrosada. –Alguien que aún siendo un ángel no podrá entrar nunca ante la presencia sagrada. –Le recuerda punzante. Stella siente el golpe de la verdad al oír sus palabras, recordando que en su interior aún está latente el poder del 11º noé, que quedó dormido luego de que su yo alado lograra imponerse a su lado humano y a ese.

-Yo soy quien he elegido ser, eso es todo lo que interesa. –Responde desviando la mirada.

-Entonces demuestra tu elección. –Le dice Magdalena, luego se dirige a todos. –Para cumplir nuestro deseo debemos luchar… no importa si los humanos, los demonios o el mismo Dios llegan a oponerse… debemos terminar. –Le dedica una mirada a cada uno, quienes asienten. –Y para tener éxito, Allen y Allana Walker deben desaparecer de este mundo.

-Puedo sentir su presencia acercándose, pero no son los únicos. –Le dice Kain. –Parece que el Conde del Milenio ha hecho su propia jugada.

-Bien… entonces que el juego comience.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El Arca negra también ha llegado al lugar y está a algunos kilómetros de la que los ángeles controlan, también en el rango de alcance de la entrada hacia la entrada. El Conde, con Road a su lado, están de pie en una de las esquinas del cubo gigante, siendo golpeados por el fuerte viento ártico, sin que esto los inmute ni un poco. La gruesa nube de akumas se mueve a su alrededor como un enjambre de avispas alrededor de su colmena.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que esos sujetos también vinieron con todo lo que tienen. –Dice El Conde mirando el Arca, y luego bajando los ojos y viendo el ejército de humanos que ha acompañado a los ángeles hasta el lugar, todos ellos equipados con armas forjadas con inocencia en su interior.

-Esto será más interesante de lo que esperábamos, Conde. –Le dice Road. –Pero no veo todavía a los exorcistas…

-Se un poco paciente, mi Road. Puedo sentir su molestia presencia aproximándose. –Luego dirige de nuevo su rostro hacia el Arca. –Sin embargo, también puedo sentir una presencia parecida a la nuestra que viene del interior de ese lugar, una presencia muy parecida a la de Allen Walker…

-¿Será él?

-No lo creo, sin embargo, ese molesto tipo siempre sale con alguna sorpresa, así que no me sorprendería que estuviese ahí adentro.

-¿Y qué hacemos, Conde? ¿Los atacamos de una vez? ¡¡Debemos atacarlos ya!! –Le urge Road, que de nuevo luce desesperada, como intentando recuperar el control de sí misma. El Conde la observa y luego señala con su sombrilla hacia el frente.

-¡Adelante, mis bebés! ¡¡coman hasta saciarse!! –Les ordena a los akumas, cuya nube negra se precipita hacia el ejército terrestre y al arca blanca.

-Veamos qué sucede ahora, Allen… -Dice Road; su rostro totalmente descompuesto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El dirigible se ha detenido cerca de donde las luces del combate de los akumas contra el ejército de los ángeles ha comenzado. El ojo de de Allen detecta reacción tras reacción, espantado por el número de akumas que se sienten en el lugar. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y los demás se encuentran junto con él, ya frente a la rampa de salida del vehículo aéreo.

-Ya comenzó… -Dice con voz seria. –Es hora de ir. –Les informa a todos, que hacen un asentimiento general. Komui los mira preocupado, pero no dice nada; sin embargo, Allen lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estaremos bien, Komui-san.

-Como si en verdad tuvieses que preocuparte por nosotros. –Le dice Kanda. Lavi sostiene su martillo en sus manos, pero no dice nada. Le dedica una mirada a Benji, que lo está mirando desde el pasillo, pero aún no se anima a hablarle, así que le da la espalda. Allana está una última vez en los brazos de sus papás, Lenalee acaba de darle un beso y ahora Allen le da uno.

-Volveremos para cenar juntos, ¿está bien?

-Sip. Vuelvan pronto, mama, papa.

-Te la encargamos mucho, Allena. –Le dice Lenalee. La inocencia de la niña asiente con congoja, anticipando que tal vez la situación no sea tan sencilla.

-Iremos los cuatro. –Interviene de nuevo Kanda. –El Brote de Habas, la princesa ruidosa, el conejo y yo…

-¡Tío Bada! –Grita Allana.

-… erhm… nosotros cuatro iremos de frente hacia el centro del ataque para cortar paso hacia la entrada. Kaori y Sarubi se encargarán que infiltrarse en el Arca Blanca y ayudar a Link a rescatar a Krory y a los demás, y traerlos aquí, para que Allana pueda hacerlos capaces de luchar de nuevo.

-Si usan los controles del Arca podrán llegar aquí sin problemas, pero si surgiera algo, Miranda usará su salto temporal para traerlos aquí directamente. –Agrega Komui.

-Si. –Asienten la peliazul y la pelirroja.

-Y así que ustedes cuatro son los que van a la línea de frente… -Dice Miranda. –De nuevo dependemos de ti y tus amigos, Allen-kun. Siempre que una situación parece difícil, o incluso imposible, siempre son ustedes cuatro los que al final son capaces de crear un milagro que hace que de nuevo haya un mañana… -Se lleva las manos al pecho. –Así que les pido que de nuevo hagan ese milagro, y traigan un mañana para todos.

-Miranda… -Profiere Lenalee. Kanda, Lavi y Allen parecen igual de conmovidos por las palabras de Miranda.

-Es verdad, Miranda. –Agrega Komui. –Son ustedes cuatro los que pueden crear el triunfo con sus manos, así que, por favor, regresen con vida. –Les dice mientras se hacen hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la rampa se abre para dejarlos salir. Allen asiente y luego vuelve a ver hacia atrás, donde ya se puede ver el paisaje del exterior. Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi hacen lo mismo.

-Te amo, Allen. –Le susurra una última vez Lenalee.

-Y yo. –Le contesta él.

-Yo no. –Interviene Kanda. –Si siguen con eso, Allana se convertirá en una blanda igual que ustedes.

-Oh, ¿o sea que te preocupa la educación de tu sobrina, tío Bada? –Lo reta Walker.

-¡Cállate! –Contesta enojado. Luego mira a Lavi, que no hace ninguna reacción. Allen baja la mirada, consciente de su actual relación con su amigo, pero no dice nada. Lenalee tampoco agrega nada al respecto.

-Vamos. –Dice el protagonista.

-Stella, espérame… -¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, MUGEN TENKEN!!! –Invoca Kanda. Su espada se rodea de brillo celeste y un par de alas transparentes se ven en los mangos de la Nigento que se proyecta, procediendo a salir volando envuelto en un manto de luz hacia el exterior. Luego de él, sale Lavi, que antes de saltar le dedica una mirada a los Walker.

-No los he perdonado, pero lucharemos juntos. –Luego mira hacia el frente. -¡¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… MARTILLO CRECIENTE!!! –Invoca su martillo y se sube en él. –_Maus, esta pelea es por ti._ -¡¡Allá voy!! –Grita saliendo detrás de Kanda. Lenalee toca la mano de Allen, le da un último beso.

-Te veré luego.

-Si.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… CELESTIAL BOOTS!! –Grita invocando su inocencia; aparecen las botas y de sus tobillos salen los pares de alas, de los cuales se desprenden dos círculos de luz al tomar impulso y salir a máxima velocidad. –_Allen, Allana, hermano, amigos… yo lucharé por ustedes, y por todo el mundo.-_ Allen la mira alejarse y baja los ojos, confiando. Vuelve la mirada hacia atrás y ve a su hija que lo mira orgullosa, sonriente y llena de admiración por él. Le da un último saludo con la mano y mira hacia el frente.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… CELESTIAL CLOWN!!! –Se envuelve en su nueva transformación y sale volando a seguir a sus compañeros de equipo, alcanzándolos y haciendo entre los cuatro una formación de línea recta en el aire para alcanzar el lugar de la batalla. Desde el hangar, Komui los observa avanzar y da un suspiro profundo, luego se dirige a los demás que están con él.

-La misión comienza ahora.

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-

-Ohh, vaya, si vinieron los exorcistas después de todo. –Comenta Road al ver la formación celeste que intercepta la batalla. -¿Puedo intervenir, Conde?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Road-chan. Avísale a tus hermanos que estos chicos se han unido a la fiesta, seguramente si tú vas ellos también van a querer estar ahí.

-¡Siii! –Responde como una niña obediente. El Conde se ríe un poco mientras ella desaparece de su presencia, pero luego fija su mirada en el resplandor que emanan los exorcistas.

-Ese brillo… es más intenso que el de la inocencia… debemos destruirlo a toda costa. –Dice mientras mira la entrada a la línea. –Será mejor que le deje las cosas aquí a Road y a Tykki-pon, y me dedique a asuntos más urgentes…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡Es un ejército de akumas! ¡nunca había visto uno tan grande, ni con lo de Suman ni en la invasión a la Orden! –Dice Allen. -¡¡Debemos repartirnos y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles!

-Humanos… ¿Cómo se les ocurrió traer humanos normales aquí? –Pregunta Lenalee.

-porque no valoran la vida humana en lo más mínimo. –Dice Lavi.

-Basta de palabras, ¡hay que ir ahora! –Dice Kanda, alejándose de ellos y moviéndose de un salto en el aire ya interceptar a un akuma de nivel cuatro, partiéndolo por la mitad de un solo tajo. Al instante, unos doscientos akumas notan lo que le ha pasado a su capitán y se abalanzan sobre el espadachín, que al verlos, inunda de inocencia sus espadas y lanza un corte de luz entre ellos, dejando una ola de explosiones.

-La inocencia celestial es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba… -Dice Allen, habiendo visto el ataque de su amigo, sin embargo, a él también lo interceptan varios niveles cuatro que le caen por atrás y por encima, cubriéndolo como parásitos que lo lanzan hacia abajo, pero él gira su capa y de ella salen chispazos eléctricos de inocencia que despedazan a los akumas sin problema.

-Los niveles cuatro no son nada… ¡¡podemos vencerlos!! –Dice Lenalee, emocionada. Los cuatro exorcistas hacen cara determinada y se lanzan contra sus anteriormente difíciles enemigos, ahora venciéndolos sin mayor dificultad. Allen le corta la cabeza a varios en un giro de su espada, haciéndolos explotar, ,Lenalee pasa dándoles patadas a varios de los cuatro niveles por todo el cielo, dejando tras ella una estela de explosiones que resuenan como el ruido de cañones en una guerra. Lavi por su parte, golpea el martillo en el piso y saca su serpiente de fuego, atacando a varios akumas e igualmente destruyéndolos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!! –Grita Lena.

-¡¡EEEEEHH!!!! –Profiere Allen mientras ataca más enemigos.

-¡¡¡Mugen!!!! –Grita Kanda.

-¡¡¡Tomen esto!!! –Grita también Lavi.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Desde el arca blanca, Magdalena observa el esfuerzo de los cuatro exorcistas con intriga en la mirada. Los demás ángeles ya han partido a sus respectivos encargos, y solo ella ha quedado en el salón principal.

-Así que Allen Walker llegó a salvar el día de nuevo. –Dice sarcástica. –O eso es lo que pretende… -Vuelve a ver hacia la entrada a la línea y ve al Conde que va saltando alegremente sobre el aire, dirigiéndose hacia allí. –Eso no me lo esperaba. Maldito Conde del Milenio… Se da la vuelta y sale caminando fuera de la habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡Tomen esto!!!! –Grita de nuevo Lavi, maniobrando su martillo a su alrededor y reventando todos los akumas cercanos, pero otra ola se abalanza sobre él, interminablemente. -¡¡Puede que sean sencillos de vencer, pero son miles!!! –Se queja el pelirrojo.

-¡¡¿De qué rayos te quejas, estúpido conejo?!! –Le grita Kanda antes de usar sus insectos del infierno contra otro grupo de akumas, atravesándolos. Por su parte, Allen y Lenalee están protegiendo a los humanos que ya están huyendo del lugar al no haber sido de ninguna ayuda para luchar, pero la cantidad de akumas es demasiada como para proteger a toda la gente.

-¡¡¡Celestial Clown!!! –Grita Allen mientras extiende su capa sobre la gente, recibiendo en ella la ráfaga de balas sangrientas y misiles lanzados por los akumas, luego de lo cual, Lenalee pasa como un meteoro destruyendo a los atacantes.

-¡Lo hicimos! –Celebra Lena.

-¡No! –Corrige Allen. Frente a ellos, los niveles cuatro han comenzado a fusionarse en una unión de akumas gigante, dejando como resultado otro nivel cuatro, pero del tamaño de un edificio, que comienza a tratar de aplastar a la gente, pero Allen y Lena usan su espada y bota respectivamente para evitar que de el paso, empujándolo hacia atrás y derribándolo, creando un estruendo tan fuerte que rompe una montaña de hielo, provocando una avalancha que amenaza con enterrar a los disidentes, pero la serpiente de agua de Lavi pasa a tiempo frente al deslave para congelarlo de nuevo.

-¡¡Allen!! –Le grita Lenalee, señalando que otro akuma gigante se ha formado y viene corriendo hacia ellos. Allen asiente y salta en contra de ese mientras Lenalee sale volando en contra del que acaban de derribar. Lavi sale corriendo a ayudar a Lenalee, pero le interrumpe el paso una chica de cabello castaño largo, alta y de ojos rojos.

-Sabía que te encontraría en este lugar, Lavi.

-Tú… ¿quién eres? –Pregunta deteniéndose a verla. Sin duda es un rostro que ha visto con anterioridad.

-Yo soy… -Baja la voz, hasta casi un susurro. –O por lo menos, solía ser… Lilith… -Le dice acercándose a él, casi en complicidad. Al instante, Lavi se enfurece y le lanza un golpe de su martillo con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡¡¡MALDITA!!!! ¡¡¿¿¿NO ESTABAS MUERTA??!!! ¡¡SI ES ASÍ, YO VOY A MATARTE!!!!

-Ara, ¡este será un combate entretenido! –Celebra la chica mientras detiene el ataque con una sola mano.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está frente al cráter de la línea Celeste, cuyo interior parece estar reaccionando a todas las presencias inocentes que se han reunido a su alrededor. El viento sopla fuerte hacia arriba, pero no le impide acercarse. Al hacerlo, lo que ve es un río luminoso que se ve al fondo del cráter, y que parece estar formado por un elemento sin forma, plasmático.

-Esta es la línea Celeste… -Profiere interesada. –Este es el lugar que…

-… Que debe ser destruido. –La interrumpe el Conde, que está de pie, cerca de ella. Stella vuelve a mirarlo con ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida.

-Conde… Del Milenio… -Su cara pasa de la sorpresa al horror, al darse cuenta de quien es su oponente,

-Es un placer volver a verte, onceava. Ya me había olvidado por completo de ti. Es una verdadera casualidad el haberte hallado en un lugar como este. Muy poco acogedor y no apropiado para una reunión, si me lo preguntas.

-Yo no vine a reunirme contigo. –Contesta con voz pragmática.

-Cierto. –La interrumpe Magdalena, cuyas seis alas extendidas la sostienen en el aire frente a ellos. El Conde la mira por sobre sus anteojos, intrigado por su parecido con Allen Walker.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es un ángel, y no es todo, es uno muy parecido al exorcista que me ha molestado por mucho tiempo… -Le dice burlonamente. Magdalena se enoja ante el comentario, pero no lo rebate.

-En lo que estamos de acuerdo, Conde, es que no podemos permitir que una aberración, un monstruo espantoso como ese. –Dice señalando a Stella. –Interfiera con nuestros planes.

-Interferir tú en el mío, dirás.

-Stella Jaques. Yo se que en tu interior existen dos almas, tú como Noé, y tú como ángel, y pensé que habías decidido ser una de nosotros, pero me equivoqué. –Le dice fingiendo decepción en su voz. –Así que no me dejas otra opción más que evitar que tomes otro lado que no sea el mío.

-Oye, espera, espera, que yo tampoco estoy contento con esta niña. –Dice el Conde. –Seré yo quien la mate. –Propone ansioso. Stella está helada mientras los escucha discutir sobre quién la odia más, pero no se puede permitir perder tiempo. Mira de reojo el cráter y decide lanzarse hacia él. Da un salto y se arroja, pero es interceptada por el Conde, que se ha movido a supervelocidad, conectándole un puñetazo en el estómago que la manda volando hacia atrás, donde encuentra el filo de la espada dorada de Magdalena, con la cual intenta cortarla en dos, pero logra invocar a tiempo el escudo de protección, deteniendo el impacto, pero siendo empujada hacia atrás.

-Esto no se ve bien… -Profiere levantándose y viendo a sus dos oponentes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Por su parte, Kaori y Sarubi han ingresado al Arca blanca gracias al acceso de Link dejó programado en su interior, y ahora corren en busca de donde tienen presos a Krory y a los demás para que puedan ayudar en la batalla.

-¿Dónde podrán estar? –Pregunta la exorcista de fuego.

-No me lo preguntes. –Suspira. –Si tan solo Maus-san estuviera aquí, su brújula nos habría servido.

-Pero no lo está. –Las interrumpe Road. –Pero yo puedo ayudarles.

-Ro… Road… ¿Cómo es que…? –Pregunta Sarubi. Road suspira y baja la cabeza.

-Me colé detrás de ustedes, ¿está bien? Parte de mi familia también está aquí, pero a diferencia de la última vez, este será el único favor que nosotros vamos a hacerles en esta pelea.

-Pero… ¿acaso no estamos luchando contra tus akumas? ¿Nos vas a ayudar a destruirlos? –Pregunta la japonesa.

-Digamos que… yo tengo mi propio plan.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Los akumas no paran de venir!!! –Grita Lenalee luego de vencer a dos más, pero esta vez es interceptada por Hannah, que se cuela en medio de la batalla y lanza un ataque de sus espadas proyectadas contra la exorcistas, que usa sus botas para frenar el golpe y empujarla hacia atrás. Como son dos inocencias de nivel celestial, la explosión del impacto es tan fuerte que incluso hace que los akumas próximos exploten. Las dos se miran furiosas.

-¡¡Lenalee!!! La llama Allen, pero ante él aparece también Ian, que le lanza sus cuchillos invocados, los cuales Walker esquiva sin problemas usando su capa.

-Yo seré tu oponente, Allen Walker. –Le dice serio. Allen mira a Lenalee y luego vuelve hacia su oponente. Decide pelear y destruir los akumas al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo mucha prisa, así que tendrás que perdonarme. –Le dice mientras se lanza hacia él. El ángel hace lo mismo.

Kanda ve la pelea y decide unirse luego de haber partido él también a un akuma gigante. Sin embargo, el corte de una hoz le para el camino, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Yo quería pelear contra Allen Walker, pero tú servirás, ya que tú también eres culpable de que Stella se haya perdido… ¡¡¡MUERE!!!! –Grita alzando su hoz y lanzándose hacia él.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Grita Kanda, saliendo a su encuentro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana está observando la batalla desde el dirigible, a través de la ventana. Sus manitos están pegadas al vidrio mientras su rostro se ve desesperado por ir al lado de sus padres. Allena la abraza y junta su rostro al de ella.

-Vamos, Allena. –Le dice la niña. –Quiero ir a ese lugar. –Señala con el dedo al lugar de la entrada a la línea.

-Vamos entonces. –Contesta quieta. –Ese es el lugar en el que debemos estar…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Stella logra escapar de la batalla entre el Conde y Magdalena, pero se ve involucrada en la de Kain y Kanda, de la cual obtendrá una conclusión de sus sentimientos. Lavi se enfrenta a la Lilith que apareció frente él, mientras Allen y Lenalee persiguen a Allana, que se ha desplazado hacia la línea, donde los enemigos se ciernen sobre ella, mientras los amigos exorcistas finalmente son rescatados e intervienen en la batalla…

Próximo capítulo de Ser Celestial

Más allá

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

El Komurindam 00 ha salido al espacio perseguido por el Komurindam SEED de Allen, y Allana no parece tener intenciones de detenerse.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí, Allana!!

-¡¡No, hasta que me compres los dangos, papa!!

-¡¡Allen!! ¡¡¡Te dije que no le compraras dangos!!! –Se oye la voz de Lena por el comunicador. A Allen le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y como se supone que la convenza?

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tachán! Y listo. Gomen, este cap me quedó un poquito más corto, pero no me quedó mucho tiempo. El próximo será un poco más largo, jejeje, así que ya lo veremos. Bueno, en cuanto a la encuesta, parece ser que está decidido, en cuanto termine este fic, habrá secuela de Ser Celestial. Ya estoy trabajando en las ideas y se ve interesante, jejeje… pero primero lo primero, hay que seguir adelante con este hasta que se termine.

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta pronto.


	34. Mas allá

34ª noche – **Más allá**

Desde la distancia, lo único que logra distinguirse es un grupo de explosiones constantes a lo largo del punto D en el círculo ártico donde la batalla se está llevando a cabo. La luz que emite la entrada hacia la línea Celeste se refleja en el cielo haciendo las veces de aurora boreal, iluminando con su resplandor la negra oscuridad del cielo que la rodea. Bajo esa luz, la batalla se recrudece cada vez más, con los akumas acorralando al ejército de guardias y buscadores traídos por los ángeles a través del arca blanca, sin que Walker y sus amigos puedan ayudarlos al estar ellos mismos ocupados enfrentándose con los ángeles; Lenalee contra Hannah, Allen contra Ian, Kanda luchando con Kain, y Lavi, que se ha encontrado con una mujer castaña igual a la Lilith que enfrentaron en la isla del inicio cuando fue convertida en niña por primera vez. Sarubi y Kaori han entrado al Arca Blanca para liberar a Krory y al resto de exorcistas capturados, siguiendo los planos que Link les consiguió, pero su misión se ha detenido al haberse encontrado con Road, que logró filtrarse al Arca al mismo tiempo que ellas y ahora se interpone en su camino. Desde el dirigible de Komui, Allana Walker tiene la mirada fija en la ola de resplandor que ilumina el cielo, maravillada y a la vez en una especie de trance. Allena la abraza con el rostro como si sufriera en silencio, asintiendo.

-Es hora de ir. –Dice su inocencia.

Y ahora, la batalla continúa…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Enbu… kirikaze!!! –Grita Lenalee lanzando una patada de torbellino en contra de su oponente, quien junta las manos y proyecta su escudo impenetrable de energía, deteniendo el ataque de las botas celestiales y rebotando a su usuaria hacia atrás, pero sin hacerle ningún daño. Lenalee se recupera rápidamente y comienza a moverse a supervelocidad alrededor de Hannah, que comienza a seguir sus movimientos con los ojos, su cara seria contrasta con el movimiento rápido de sus pupilas, que siguen la figura casi fantasmal de Lenalee que hace círculos a su alrededor, dejando sombras de ella como si fueran varias Lenas al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Qué sucede?! ¿acaso no puedes seguir el ritmo? –Se burla la peliverde haciendo un gesto de confianza. -¡Esto no es nada aún! –Aumenta aún más su velocidad, proyectándose de nuevo cada vez más cerca de la pelirrosada, quien finalmente encuentra una abertura y decide lanzar un golpe de espada proyectada en una de Las Lenalees que se forman a su alrededor, la cual se desvanece en el acto.

-¡Rayos! –Se queja quitando la cara estoica y poniéndose enojada, expresión que no alcanza a terminar de configurar cuando es golpeada en la cara por el tacón de la bota de Lena, cuyo impacto suena como una colisión de acero, lanzando a la enemiga girando sobre su cabeza a rápidamente, estrellándola contra la planicie nevada, donde se eleva una ola blanca al recibirla, creando un cráter a su alrededor. Lenalee gira sobre sus piernas y retrocede limpiamente mientras fija la mirada en el lugar del impacto, ahora son sus pupilas las que buscan el movimiento de Hannah, que obviamente ya no está en el lugar de la explosión.

-¿Dónde estás…? –Pregunta Lenalee en voz baja, sin poder localizarla. Al disiparse el humo del impacto, se sorprende al ver que su oponente yace inconsciente en medio del cráter. -¿Qué? Tan rápido… -Profiere desconcertada. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante aparece otra Hannah detrás de ella, proyectando su espada e intentando atravesarla, pero ella logra girarse a tiempo y choca su bota contra el arma, creando otro impacto que las empuja a las dos hacia atrás; Hannah se repone rápidamente y Lena también, pero esta última al dar el último giro para ponerse de pie, es interceptada por la Hannah que hasta hace un segundo estaba tirada en el piso. -¿¡Qué?! –Pregunta sorprendida al verse atrapada por la espalda por la misma oponente que tiene al frente.- ¿¡Dos?! –Sus pupilas morado metálico reflejan el rostro confiado de su oponente.

-Nivel dos, autoproyección. –Dice con voz estilo Nagato. Los ojos de Lenalee se desorbitan al ver que la segunda Hannah se lanza hacia ella dispuesta a partirla por la mitad. –Muere. –Dice con voz seca.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Yeiyeiyeiyeiyei… No me gusta jugar mucho con la comida, y más aún cuando estoy a punto de hacer canibalismo… -Dice el Conde mientras juega con Lero entre los dedos, buscando una abertura para atacar. Stella y Magdalena están en una posición similar, buscando una abertura, la una para huir y la otra para atacar.

-_No tengo la menor oportunidad si me enfrento al Conde del Milenio y al Ángel más poderoso al mismo tiempo yo sola… debe haber alguna forma de evitar la confrontación, pero… _-Mira a su espalda. –_La línea Celeste… no puedo permitir que ninguno de ellos ponga las manos en ella, no debe pasarle nada, no hasta que yo…_ -Un flash de Allen con Lenalee y Allana entre los brazos pasa por su mente, luego del cual ve uno de de Kanda de espaldas. –_Yo... _–Cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, recordándose a si misma la decisión que tomó hace tres años. –Yo… -En ese instante puede sentir al Conde y a Magda moviéndose a su alrededor, sintiendo sus movimientos cuadro por cuadro, como si de repente volviese a ver con la misma claridad que cuando despertó sus Ojos de Inocencia. Un sonido parecido al del ojo antiakumas de Allen se escucha al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Stella destellan color verde intenso.

-Stella… -Profiere Magdalena, luego se pone en guardia al sentir el aumento de su poder. Sus pupilas rojas reflejan ansiosas los movimientos de la pelinegra, que se prepara para luchar contra ambos.

-Yo… ¡Protegeré este lugar a como dé lugar! –Les grita desafiante mientras el poder de sus ojos la envuelve, haciéndola desaparecer de la vista de los dos en un instante, como si se desvaneciera.

-Es rápida… -Comenta el Milenario, quien rápidamente mueve su espada hacia arriba de su cabeza justo cuando Stella se materializa sobre él intentando golpearlo, luego desaparece y aparece de nuevo frente a Magdalena dándole una patada en el estómago que la peliblanca no puede evitar, recibiéndola directo en sus partes vitales y siendo lanzada por la fuerza del impacto en espiral hacia unas rocas; Stella vuelve a desaparecer y embiste de nuevo al Conde, que interpone su espada para detener el ataque de la espada que Stella acaba de proyectar, y con la que intenta crear una abertura en la defensa del Conde, obligándolo a retroceder por la velocidad de su ataque, sin embargo, el Conde se enfurece y la empuja hacia atrás con un golpe tan fuerte que genera otro estruendo de relámpago, haciéndola vibrar y obligándola a detenerse para recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Kaaaahh! –Profiere Stella mientras siente la vibración por su cuerpo. Cuando se detiene y se repone, se da cuenta de que el Conde ha comenzado a crear su bola de antimateria entre las manos, la cual ya está comenzando a aumentar de tamaño. -¡Esa cosa es…! –Profiere sorprendida; por su mente pasan las memorias que compartió de Lenalee, cuando el Conde usó la misma técnica durante la batalla de Edo contra los exorcistas. Al ver que el ataque se expande y el Conde se dispone a lanzarlo, la exorcista se lanza a proteger la entrada a la línea, por donde la luz boreal sigue saliendo. Magdalena mira la escena con interés y decide volar hacia atrás, esperando a atacar al Conde en la siguiente abertura en su defensa que muestre, pero interesada en el resultado del ataque.

-La línea es mía, y será Stella quien impida que la destruyas, maldito Conde… -Murmura el ángel blanco. El Conde ha terminado de hacer crecer su bola de energía y mira a Stella con su sonrisa sádica y maligna.

-¡¡Este es mi regalo para ti, 11ª!!! ¡¡Muere junto con tu amada línea Celeste!! Solo espero que seamos amigos en tu siguiente reencarnación… -Finaliza en tono burlón mientras lanza la bola negra expansiva contra el cráter. Stella extiende sus cuatro alas y se dispone a recibir la bola de energía extendiendo los brazos.

-¡¡IINOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… HEAVEN COPYCAT!!! –Sus ojos brillan aún más intensos y las alas de su espalda aumentan de tamaño exponencialmente, igual que la primera vez que liberó su inocencia. –_Debo resistir…_ -Piensa nerviosa mientras la bola gigante vuela hacia ella, expeliendo el sonido de una explosión contenida, pero a punto de reventar.

-¿Va a pararla? Interesante… -Comenta el Conde. Magdalena sonríe con su cabello blanco volando hacia atrás por el fuerte viento generado por la técnica del Conde, mientras sus ojos luchan por permanecer abiertos ante la misma presión de aire.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Grita Stella mientras libera el poder de su inocencia. -¡¡¡INOCENCIA NIVEL TRES… REFLEJO ABSOLUTO!!! –Invoca creando un escudo de energía en forma de espejo que crece hasta hacerse tres veces más grande que ella, y que de inmediato choca contra la bola de energía del Conde, generando una onda de choque que lanza un pulso de presión alrededor del paisaje, levantando la nieve como una poderosa barredora, haciendo olas blancas que se mueven a todo alrededor, sin embargo, la fuerza de la bola es demasiada y el espejo de Stella parece no ser capaz de contenerla, comenzando a retroceder mientras la exorcista tiene las dos manos y los dos ojos concentrados en mantener su invocación. –_Este poder… es muy fuerte… a este paso…_

-_No permitiré… no permitiré que sea él quien arruine la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño..._ –Escucha la pelinegra en su interior, sorprendiéndose.

-Tú eres… pero, pensé que yo… -Dice con incrédula. –Se supone que tú…

-Siempre fuiste una tonta… ya te lo dije, no te desharás de mí hasta que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato y él sea mío de nuevo…

-Esta presencia… -Murmura el Conde. Sus ojos súbitamente se inyectan de rojo y se desorbitan, enojándose como un volcán que hace erupción de repente. -¡¡¡Así que viniste después de todo!!!!

-Humana, ángel… su deuda no ha sido pagada aún, pero esto no se puede terminar de esta forma… -Una mujer de piel gris le habla desde el mundo destruido, sus ojos amarillos brillando deseosos.

-Como tú digas. –Responde Stella, confiada. El escudo comienza a romperse mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en los labios de Stella, que se relame al mismo tiempo que comienza a liberar poder negro de sus alas.

-¡Ese poder es…! –Lo reconoce Magdalena, enfureciéndose. –Así que tú también, Stella Jaques…

-¡¡¡BALANCE!!! –Invoca la exorcista, lanzando un chorro de energía de inocencia a su derecho y de materia oscura a su izquierda, de cada una de sus alas, mientras los estigmas aparecen por su cuerpo y su aura se llena de la densidad maligna de los Noés. El Conde se sorprende ante el aumento de poder tan desmedido.

-¡Esto es…!

-¡¡Proyección… Crown Clown!! –Invoca la joven apareciendo la espada de Allen entre sus manos. -¡¡¡Exorcismo divino!!!! –Lanza un ataque de media luna brillante mezclado con relámpagos negros que atraviesa su propio espejo de defensa, partiendo a su vez la bola de energía del Conde, lanzando el estallido hacia atrás, mandándolo a volar junto con su sombrilla, rebotando contra las paredes de viento que se forman a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡EEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!! –Grita el Conde mientras es lanzando hacia arriba. –_Con que así están las cosas…_ bien. –Musita sonriente. Luego se desvanece en una pequeña nube de humo justo antes de ser partido por el ataque de media luna de Stella. Magdalena empuña su espada dorada y aprovecha para embestirla en cuanto el Conde desaparece, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar. La exorcista balance mueve su espada hacia ella, logrando interceptarla justo a tiempo para intercambiar descargas de poder al chocar sus armas entre ambas, pero Magdalena es la que recibe mayor daño al quedar empatadas en el choque, siendo cortada por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que resultan del impacto.

-¡¡Kggg!! –Gruñe mientras intenta empujarla, pero no es rival para Stella ahora que está usando su transformación, que la mira con la superioridad de quien sabe que está luchando con alguien inferior.

-No eres rival para mí… ríndete de una vez, no quiero tener que matarte. –Le dice mientras sostiene su espada con una sola mano contra ella, que está usando las dos, y esforzándose bastante, mostrándole los dientes.

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír, Stella Jaques! ¿Tú? ¿más poderosa que yo? ¡¡¿Acaso hablas en serio, maldita perdedora?!! –Le grita con la voz llena de indignación. Stella suspira y aumenta la fuerza de su ataque, empujándola de un golpe, luego levanta el brazo y lanza otro ataque horizontal que la parte por la mitad, pero al hacerlo, las dos mitades de repente se cuantizan y se desvanecen.

-¡¿Qué?! –Profiere Stella, sorprendida, cuando siente que Magdalena ha aparecido de nuevo atrás de ella, su espada dorada entre sus manos.

-El modo Balance te da los poderes de los Noé… ¡¡¡pero también sus debilidades!!! ¡¡¡estúpida!!!! –Le grita mientras deja ir su espada envuelta de inocencia en contra de su espalda, dejando volar una media luna de sangre que brota por ella, manchándole el rostro, el cabello y parte del traje. Stella grita por la sorpresa en un segundo donde todo se torna gris, excepto por los ojos rojos de su enemiga y los suyos que aún siguen brillando verde intenso mientras su transformación se desvanece, sus alas se rompen y cae lentamente hacia la tierra; la escena recupera su color y Stella es atrapada por el cabello por la mano de Magdalena, quien la levanta hasta ponerla a su nivel, dándole otro golpe en el estómago que la hace vomitar sangre, ahora ella mirándola con superioridad.

-Inclínate ante tu dios… -Le dice agarrándola de la cabeza y lanzándola contra la tierra al estrellar su puño de frente contra su mejilla, lanzándola como un meteoro hacia la tierra.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita Kanda, que se distrae de su pelea con Kain al ver que la joven va cayendo como bala. -¡¡Mugen Sanshiki!! –Grita envolviéndose en el poder de su Inocencia y saltando como cohete, interceptando a Stella justo antes de que caiga a la tierra, estrellándola contra su pecho, donde la recibe como a una pelota de fútbol americano a máxima velocidad, dejándolo sin aire, pero logrando evitar que se lastime más, estrellándose él de espaldas contra la nieve para protegerla, arrastrándose por varios metros hasta impactar contra un árbol, el cual les tira nieve encima al chocar con él.

-Y… Yuu… -Profiere débilmente la exorcista. Kanda la mira primero preocupado y luego aliviado. Luego mira a Kain y vuelve a poner su expresión asesina de siempre, especialmente ahora que los ojos del rubio están fijos en la mujer que ama, que precisamente ha caído a los brazos del tipo que debe matar.

-Che… -Profiere el espadachín.

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

-¡¡¡Maldita!!!! –Grita Lavi lanzándose en contra de Lilith, tratando de darle con la base de su martillo, pero ella se mueve hacia la derecha y evita el impacto al mismo tiempo que crea una bola de energía roja en su mano derecha, tratando de conectarle el ataque directo al pecho, pero Lavi usa el mango de su martillo para impulsarse hacia atrás y evitar las manos asesinas de su oponente, que desliza y deja ir la bola de energía, que como una bala de cañón vuela hasta una montaña cercana, provocando una explosión que desencadena una avalancha. Lavi recupera su martillo hacia él y luego mira furioso de nuevo a la castaña, que corre aceleradamente hacia él, esta vez dejando que sus uñas crezcan unos diez centímetros por dedo, infundiendo Crisis roja en cada una y haciéndolas brillar como rubíes que dejan una estela de luz roja cuando intenta cortar al Bookman con ellas, que se defiende con su martillo del golpe con la mano derecha y luego esquiva moviéndose hacia el mismo lado el golpe de la mano izquierda, Lilith se da la vuelta y da una patada circular que deja ir una media luna de energía roja que vuela hacia él, quien de nuevo contrae su martillo y golpea el piso que lo rodea. -¡¡¡Sello de agua!!!! –Grita creando un cilindro de hielo a su alrededor, que sirve para detener el ataque de la enemiga, que destruye la recién formada estructura en vez de él. Maldición, es muy fuerte… -Profiere jadeando, dejando escapar el vapor blanco de su boca al estar a temperatura ártica; sin embargo, Lilith parece muy cómoda con el ambiente.

-Vaya, si que le estás poniendo entusiasmo, Bookman… -Suspira ella en tono coqueto. –Si hubiera sabido que eras así de serio, tal vez te hubiese elegido a ti en vez de a tu esposa y a tu hijo… -Se burla mientras se mira las brillantes uñas. En el mismo instante tiene que interponer su mano frente al martillo de Lavi, quien ha saldo destellando ira contra ella, empujando su arma con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡¡Maldita!!!!! ¡¡¡Por su tu culpa mi familia!!!! ¡¡¡¡Mi hijo!!!!!! –Piensa en su otrora hijo de sonrisa inocente, ahora ensombrecido por la amargura. -¡¡¡¡¡Mi esposa!!!!! –Recuerda a Maus con el cabello suelto movido por el viento, mirándola con el rostro apacible y hermoso. -¡¡¡¡Tu destruiste mi familia!!!!!!! -Su rostro desborda cólera mientras empuja con más fuerza el mango de su martillo, dejando correr sangre por las palmas de sus manos debido a la fuerza imprimida en el movimiento. -¡¡¡¡Voy a destruirte!!!!!! –Gruñe colérico, sin embargo, Lilith parece complacida con el clamor del Bookman, sonriendo emocionada.

-¡¡Eso me gusta, Bookman!! ¡¡Si no hubiese sido de esa forma, no estaría disfrutando tanto como lo estoy disfrutando ahora!! –Le muestra la lengua, dejándole ver la avidez que siente por la batalla. –Esta sensación… -Mira el ojo acusador y vengativo de Lavi. –Es justo lo que quería para ti y para mí, Lavi, o debería decir… -sus labios se mueven en silencio revelándole al Bookman el nombre que había olvidado.

-Tú… Ese nombre… -Su ojo pasa de ira a sorpresa y luego a confusión. Lilith pone cara furiosa y deja ir las uñas de su mano derecha, arrastrándolas por el pecho del Bookman como un rastrillo de jardín, dejando a su paso cuatro líneas de sangre marcadas por todo el pecho del exorcista, lanzándolo hacia atrás, a estrellarse contra otro árbol y partiéndolo por la mitad.

-Si, eso es. –Su tono de repente es explicativo. –Por eso tu hijo es mío, y por eso tu esposa me pertenece, "Lavi". –Ahora pronuncia el nombre sarcasmo en el tono. –Porque tú me perteneces… ha sido así desde el principio… -Cierra el puño, sangrando su propia mano al tocar su piel con sus garras. Lavi se apoya en su martillo y se pone de pie con las rodillas temblorosas, la cinta de su frente se ha hecho trizas y ahora su cabello cae hacia abajo, su chaqueta y pantalón tienen algunas roturas y cortadas que dejan ver las heridas que le ha hecho el demonio al que se enfrenta. –Controlarlos no fue nada difícil, ¿sabías? Tu hijo es muy manipulable, y tu esposa, pues su alma fue deliciosa… -Se relame los dedos. –Se sacrificó como una dócil corderita con tal de que salvaaara a su bueno e indefenso hijo… -Estar en su cuerpo fue una sensación tan excitante… poder sentir cada una de las caricias que le hiciste, y la intensidad de tu amor… todo eso estaba grabado en su cuerpo, lástima que Allen Walker tuvo que entrometerse… de nuevo. –Hace cara de hastío.

-Ahora lo entiendo. –Espeta el Bookman con voz de haberse dado cuenta de algo. –Puede que tengas razón y siempre haya sido tuyo… -Aprieta las manos y pone cara furiosa de nuevo. -¡Pero Maus era inocente! ¡¡¡¡ella era lo único bueno que pude hacer con mi vida, y tú me la quitaste!!!!!!! –Su furia hace que su inocencia lo desborde, arremolinándose a su alrededor y generando una ráfaga de viento que comienza a expulsar a su alrededor, mientras la inocencia lanza chispas por todo su cuerpo. –Eso nunca te lo perdonaré… ¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡INOCENCIA NIVEL CELESTIAL… ¡!!! –Los ojos de Lilith se abren de par en par ante la invocación del Bookman. -¡¡¡¡MARTILLO DEL JUICIO!!!!! –Su martillo brilla plateado intenso mientras al mango de éste le crecen raíces que se enredan en el brazo de Lavi, al mismo tiempo que el anillo de sellos se hace visible y comienza a girar alrededor de Lavi como si fueran electrones alrededor de un átomo. La mirada del pelirrojo se ve más decidida que nunca mientras Lilith se percata de que ya no está para bromas.

-Rayos… _después de que Allen me exorcizó del cuerpo de Maus, mi poder aún no se ha recuperado por completo… tendré que usar todo lo que tengo…_ -Gruñe y deja que su poder fluya alrededor de su cuerpo. De su espalda le salen un par de alas blancas, bajo las cuales salen también un par de alas negras membranosas, su brazo se vuelve rojo y adquiere la misma forma que tenía el primer brazo de Allen, y dos mariposas como las de las botas de Lenalee se materializan en sus talones, mientras su cabello crece hasta llegarle hasta los pies, y alrededor de sus ojos varias venas rojas se inflaman. –No puedo permitir que lo que perdí hace tanto tiempo se escape de mis manos de nuevo… -Dice con voz mezclada de humana con demonio. –Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora… los Noés, los ángeles traidores… ¡¡¡no tendré una nueva oportunidad!!! ¡¡¡Si no eres mío, haré que me entregues la llave, Lavi!!!!!

-_Entonces no era coincidencia que Maus y yo tuviéramos el poder para liberarla desde el principio… esto debía ser de esta forma… Viejo, disculpa, pero no creo que sea buena idea registrar esto en la historia._ –Piensa mientras eleva más su poder. –Voy a matarte… no seré tuyo mientras tenga este cuerpo, esta voluntad, y… -Piensa de nuevo en Maus mirándolo serena. –Y este amor… -Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y la mira furioso. –Voy a matarte… ¡¡¡Te mataré!!!!! –Se envuelve en energía y se lanza hacia ella empuñando su martillo.

-El destino va a cumplirse… ¿no es así, Adam? –Piensa Lilith mientras estrella su poder contra el de Lavi. Otra barrera del sonido se rompe dejando que la onda de choque se escuche por todo el campo de batalla.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el dirigible de de Komui, el supervisor trabaja con un headset puesto en la cabeza mientras monitorea las actividades de todos a través de cámaras ubicadas en los trajes de cada uno. En el centro de comando hay algunas pantallas que proyectan las batallas de los exorcistas, en las cuales Miranda y el equipo científico, que siguió a su jefe hasta ese lugar, están monitoreando las peleas.

-¡El grupo de Sarubi y Kaori-san han logrado liberar a los exorcistas y están apoyando la destrucción del ejército de akumas! –Informa uno. Por los monitores se puede ver que Krory, Marie, los generales y el resto de exorcistas están haciendo frente a los akumas, permitiendo que Allen y los demás se enfrenten libremente contra los ángeles.

-¡¡Lenalee y el ángel de cabello rosa siguen enfrentándose!! –Reporta Reever.

-¡Allen y su oponente aún siguen empatados, parece que ni aún el nivel Celestial le permitirá ganar la batalla fácilmente! –Secunda Johnny. Komui recorre los monitores analizando la situación, cuando en uno descubre con horror un detalle que han dejado pasar.

-No… es… posible… -Dice con las pupilas contraídas. Tiene la mirada frente a un monitor que captó la imagen de Allana caminando sola en la nieve, dejando tras ella un rastro de pequeñas huellas que se pierden en el viento helado. –Esa es… ¿¡Allana!?

-¡¡¿Allana-chan?!! –Pregunta Miranda, sorprendida. Rápidamente se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el lugar donde dejó a la niña al cuidado del hijo de Lavi, a quien encuentra sentado con una llave entre las manos, girándola con el dedo índice. A su lado está el muñeco de felpa en forma de Komui que el tío de la niña le regaló a esta para mantenerla entretenida. –Benji-kun… -Lo llama la castaña. –Donde… ¿dónde está Allana-chan?

-Ella me dijo que quería salir, así que le abrí la puerta. –Contesta en tono desinteresado. Los ojos de Miranda se desorbitan al escuchar la respuesta. –Habló sola y luego se lanzó al vacío… pareció como si volara. –Le cuenta mientras voltea la vista hacia la pared de lado. La exorcista del tiempo se asoma hacia el lugar de donde habría salido Allana, comprobando que efectivamente la puerta sigue mal cerrada. Mira nuevamente al hijo de Lavi y su expresión se vuelve confusa.

-Benji… ¿por qué hiciste eso? Tú sabes muy bien que afuera es un lugar demasiado peligroso para un niño…

-Ella quería salir, yo solo le di lo que quería. –Contesta más enojado. Miranda niega con la cabeza y retrocede unos pasos, luego sale corriendo de vuelta a encontrar a Komui.

-¡¡Es verdad, Allana-chan no está en la nave!!

-¿¿¿¿¡¡EEEHHH!!???? –Profiere el supervisor junto con el club de admiradores de Allana. La expresión desesperada de Miranda no deja lugar a bromas, por lo que a Komui se le hela la sangre. –Allana… ¡¡Debemos mandar a alguien por ella!!

-¡Imposible! ¡Ya se encuentra demasiado lejos de la nave! –Contesta Johnny. -¡Si nos acercamos, corremos el riesgo de…! –Comienza a explicar, pero un impacto que sacude todo el vehículo lo interrumpe, haciendo que todo tiemble. Un rayo de energía negra ha atravesado de un lado a otro el dirigible que ahora se precipita hacia la tierra. -¡¡Nos dieron!!! ¡¡¡Nos dieron!!!! –Se queja el científico, asustado. Komui rechina los dientes y mira hacia el frente, mientras Miranda corre a buscar a su hijo, pero rebota cuando la nave gira sobre sí misma de nuevo. De lejos se ve como la estructura completa cae sobre la planicie nevada; el rayo que la derribó fue disparado por Tykki, que aún tiene la mano levantada, con la palma humeante.

-Discúlpenme, pero no pueden intervenir en esta batalla. –Se vuelve hacia atrás de él, donde Jasdevi y Lulubel parecen estar esperándolo. –Lo mismo va para ustedes, váyanse a casa.

-¡¡Eso no es justo!! ¡¡Yo también quiero pelear contra ellos!! –Se queja el fusionado.

-El amo no ha dado ninguna instrucción, así que yo me retiraré. –Informa la Noé de la Lujuria, procediendo a desaparecer al momento siguiente. Jasdevi la mira irse, hace una cara de decepción y la sigue, desvaneciéndose tras ella. Tykki suspira y luego vuelve su mirada hacia el campo de batalla.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ya es hora de que entre en acción. –Se lleva un cigarro a la boca y lo prende con un encendedor. Hala un poco de humo y luego lo exhala. –Extrañaré mucho que me regañe por fumar tanto… -Luego su rostro muestra sus ojos sádicos. –Pero no puedo aguantarme las ganas de matar con tanta inocencia a mi alrededor…

-No olvides nuestro trato, Tykki Mikk. –Le recuerda una voz severa. Detrás de él están Helena Blavatski y Sayoko Jaques, de pie a pesar de sus múltiples heridas.

-Lo se. –Su rostro vuelve a la normalidad. –Pero vaya día y lugar que eligieron ustedes para su reunión familiar… -Dice en tono casi de burla. Las dos mujeres elevan su poder de Crisis y se preparan para irse junto con él. Un momento después, los tres desaparecen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Muere, Lenalee Walker. –Profiere Hannah mientras busca partirla por la mitad con su espada proyectada, sin embargo, Lenalee levanta las piernas, doblándolas como una gimnasta para dejarlas perpendiculares a su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras aumenta el poder de su inocencia.

-¡¡¡TACONEO DECRECIENTE… GRILLETES DE ACERO, TETSUKAZE!!! –Alrededor de sus piernas se crean las dos flechas de acero sobre las que la Hannah atacante cae de frente, quedando empalada en ellas en el mismo instante, vomitando sangre por la boca y escurriéndola por todas las heridas ocasionadas por el arma. Lenalee cruza las piernas en un movimiento crudo y parte en pedazos a su víctima, salpicándose de su sangre, ante lo cual la otra Hannah que la estaba sujetando por la espalda, decide soltarla y volar hacia atrás.

-Esta mujer… -Profiere sorprendida. Lenalee entonces se deshace de sus botas de acero y regresa a su forma celestial, preparándose para luchar de nuevo con ella.

-_Mama…_ -Una voz reverbera dentro de su mente, distrayéndola de la batalla. Hannah se da cuenta de la abertura en su defensa y decide lanzarse de nuevo al ataque creando tres copias más de ella misma, pero Lenalee no le da tiempo de acercarse, su rostro de repente luce desesperado, se da la vuelta y, extendiendo las alas de sus botas, de sus tacones salen dos círculos de luz, los cuales utiliza para lanzar hacia atrás y ganar la máxima aceleración en un instante, yéndose hacia el lugar de donde vino la voz del segundo pilar que sostiene su mundo.

-Allana… -Profiere su mamá, solo capaz de pensar en ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana está caminando sola, en medio de la nieve, acompañada por Allena, de quien va de la mano. El viento sopla fuerte, llevando consigo cristales de nieve a gran velocidad que hielan aún más su temperatura, dejando pequeñas cortadas sobre su delicada piel clara. Luego de haber avanzado varios metros, y ya no ser capaz de distinguir de donde viene ni hacia donde va, la pequeña cae de rodillas, respirando agotada, y su inocencia se acerca a su lado para sostenerla.

-¡¡Allana!! –La llama su alter ego, con el rostro preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Allena-chan… -Responde la niña en un suspiro. –Pero ya no puedo con las ganas de llegar ahí… -Su ojito derecho está medio cerrado por la hipotermia mientras el izquierdo la mira con determinación, su rostro agotado y su piel helada. De repente ven una sombra detrás de ellas, volviendo a ver sorprendidas, encontrándose con Ian, que acaba de lanzar un ataque a Allen, lanzándolo contra unos escombros, encontrándolas con la mirada luego de alejarlo de él.

-Buenas noches, señorita Walker. –Se presenta el serio ángel. Allana abre sus ojo derecho con horror mientras el izquierdo hasta la mitad por la inflamación de su párpado.

-Tú… tú querías… lastimar al tío Bada… -Dice débilmente, recordando el último enfrentamiento con los ángeles, donde tuvo que subirse a la espalda de su padre. Su recuerdo termina y ahora mira de nuevo al hermoso ángel de la muerte, que para ella solo luce como un monstruo violento, asustándola, pero sin hacerla perder el control, aunque no puede evitar que dos pequeñas burbujas de lágrimas se forman alrededor de sus lacrimales.

-Y no solo a él. Todo esto es por ti, niña. Si acabo contigo ahora, toda esta batalla se terminará… -Invoca una espada corta en su mano y se dispone a partirla. Allana refleja el filo del arma en sus ojos morado metálico, cerrándolos de golpe por el miedo a recibir el golpe del enemigo, cuya hoja de su espada vuela rápida directo a su garganta, pero la mano que la sostiene es interceptada por el Clown Belt de Allen.

-Allen Walker… -Profiere sorprendido, volviendo a ver hacia atrás y encontrando su mirada con el rostro serio e indignado del exorcista, cuya energía ha comenzado a desbordarlo.

-Papa… -Dice la niña, dejando ver la alegría que siente al verlo a través de su lastimado rostro.

-Nadie toca a mi hija. –Sentencia furioso. Levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos filosos con los de él, que siente tal fuerza en su mirada que retrocede un paso, sin embargo, no duda e invoca otra espada en su mano izquierda, tratando de cortar a la niña con ella, sin darle tiempo a Allen de desplazarse hacia ella a tiempo.

-¡¡¡ALLANA!! –Grita su papá mientras salta a máxima velocidad hacia ella, extendiendo su capa para ganar aceleración, pero la distancia es demasiada. En ese momento la cruz de inocencia de Allana brilla de nuevo, lanzando a su alrededor un campo de energía de inocencia que atraviesa el cuerpo de Ian, quien de inmediato se lleva las manos a la cabeza, como si la energía recibida lo hubiese hecho perder el equilibrio.

-¡¡AAAGGHH!!! –Profiere el ángel al sentir su vínculo celestial con sus compañeros interrumpido por la energía de la niña que tiene frente a él, a cuyo lado puede distinguir de repente la forma de su inocencia, que flota protectoramente a su lado. En ese momento es golpeado en la espalda con la fuerza de un tren a máxima velocidad, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire a destruir otro pedazo de montaña; es Lenalee, quien al sentir la amenaza sobre su hija, voló desde donde estaba para intervenir en la batalla, dejando atrás a su oponente, que viene volando detrás de ella.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Le grita preocupada. -¡¡¿Estás bien?!! –Le pregunta mientras su cabello suelto brilla con los cristales de nieve que el viento ha prendido en él. Allen asiente con la cabeza y señala hacia Allana; Lena entonces se vuelve hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos, visiblemente preocupada por el párpado hinchado sobre el ojo de su hija. –Allana… hija… -Musita abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Mama… -Profiere la niña.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Le grita Allen. Lenalee se vuelve hacia un lado y ve que Hannah finalmente la ha alcanzado, sonriendo ansiosa al ver que ahora tiene a Allana junto con ella.

-Magdalena-sama se pondrá contenta… -Proyecta una alabarda en su mano y se prepara para atacarla; Lenalee por su parte, extiende las alas de sus botas y trata de volar hacia atrás, pero es interceptada por una cadena lanzada por Ian, que envuelve sus piernas, las pega la una a la otra y la tira al suelo, cayendo sobre la nieve sin soltar a su hija.

-¡¡Aaahh!! –Profiere la exorcista. Hannah se abalanza sobre ella y lanza su ataque, pero esta vez es Allen quien las protege extendiendo su capa sobre ellas, recibiendo el ataque del arma proyectada, la cual se disuelve al contacto con la capa, rebotando a la atacante. Ian, sin embargo, hala de la cadena con la que sujetó a Lena y la arrastra por la nieve a gran velocidad hacia él, lastimando su piel y cortando su ropa por la fricción con la nieve bajo ella. -¡¡AAHH!! –Grita tratando de abrir los ojos, pero sin lograrlo. De repente ya está frente al enemigo, aún con su hija entre los brazos, con las piernas inmóviles por el truco del oponente, quien saca su espada e intenta atravesarla, sin embargo, la frente de Allana vuelve a brillar, envolviéndolas a ambas en una bola de energía que rebota el arma y destruye las cadenas que envuelven los pies de su madre, permitiéndole a esta darle una patada en la quijada al ángel, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba. Lenalee se incorpora de nuevo y vuela junto con su hija, que cada vez luce más agotada al tener que estar utilizando su inocencia, aunque esto sea involuntariamente.

-Allana… -Profiere Lena al ver a su hija jadear agotada. Allen intenta ir a reunirse con ellas, pero Hannah vuelve a cortarle el paso, esta vez habiéndose multiplicado tres veces más. Walker hace una cara de furia y se prepara para seguir combatiendo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda tiene a una lastimada Stella entre los brazos mientras Kain se prepara para cortarlos a ambos de un solo tajo. El espadachín sostiene el agotado cuerpo de su amada sintiendo su debilidad a través de su ropa hecha girones y su cuerpo lacerado, su rostro agotado y su expresión preocupada. La joven apenas logra abrir los ojos para encontrarlos con los suyos, sorprendida de verlo.

-Yuu… -Profiere de nuevo. –Yo…

-Está bien, Stella. Luego hablaremos de eso. –La deja sentada junto al árbol al que se acaban de estrellar, donde fue él quien se llevó la peor parte, pero ya está recuperado gracias a su marca. El ángel rubio lo mira con desprecio mientras termina de acomodar a Stella, que no deja de mirarlo preocupada, diciéndole con los ojos que no quiere que le suceda nada. Los ojos de Kanda, siempre fríos, por su parte demuestran que confía en regresar junto a ella, lo que enfurece al ángel de la alabarda todavía más. Extiende sus alas blancas, empuña el arma entre sus manos y mira desafiante al exorcista.

-Esa mujer volverá conmigo cuando termine contigo, exorcista. –Lo amenaza con el filo de la alabarda. –No tiene sentido que sigas pretendiendo que tienes un futuro a su lado. Ella es un ángel, y también tiene a un Noé en su interior… -Le dice reflexivo. – Alguien que tiene tanto al bien como al mal en su interior de una forma tan pura como ella no puede… no tiene derecho, ni la posibilidad de estar atada a un humano como tú, tan impuro para la luz como para la oscuridad.

-¿Aún sigues repitiendo las mismas estupideces? –Contesta Kanda, mirándolo con superioridad. Kain se sorprende de que alguien sea capaz de mirarlo así aparte de la misma Magdalena.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero la verdad es…

-¡¡La verdad es que tú no eres más que un imbécil que no puede ver más allá de la burbuja que lo rodea!! –Le dice con voz fuerte.

-¿Qué dices? ¿¡Cómo te atreves tú, humano…!? –Intenta responder, pero Kanda da un paso hacia delante, con toda la seguridad del mundo. Tanta, que incluso el ángel al que se enfrenta siente la necesidad de retroceder ante su presencia.

-Este tipo… -Profiere Kain. –Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, entonces te daré gusto; pero no puedo perdonarte que digas que me niego a ver la realidad…

-Stella, ¿estás despierta todavía? –Le pregunta el peliazul mirándola de reojo. Stella levanta la cabeza, tratando de ponerse de pie. –Solo te pregunté si estabas despierta. –La regaña de nuevo. –No te dije que te levantaras, ¡che!

-Perdón, Yuu… -Se sostiene la cabeza, por donde le sale un poco de sangre que se desliza por su frente. –Si, creo que sí estoy despierta…

-Solo te diré esto una vez, así que pon atención, aunque pensándolo bien, ya te lo había dicho antes. –Le dice preparándose para decir algo importante. Tanto así que cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Kain se queda en guardia, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

-De… ¿de qué se trata? –Pregunta Stella.

-No me importa si eres humana, perro, gato, conejo… bueno, tal vez conejo sí me importaría… -Sonríe un poco. –No me importa si eres un ángel, un Noé, un demonio, un humano, o un dango, o un brote de frijoles, o cualquier otra estupidez que se te ocurra ser, sino que sólo me importa que eres tú, que eres Stella, ¡¿entendido?!

-E… entendido, Yuu. –No puede evitar, aún en medio de un combate tan desesperado, sonreír ante las palabras de su amado.

-Yuu Kanda, un humano como tú, que no es más que un experimento de aquellos para quien trabajas por vivir con la maldición de la inocencia… ¿estás diciendo que un perro como tú está enamorado de un ángel como Stella?

-Hmp. –Profiere como conteniendo la risa. –Lo de perro no se, solo hago aquello para lo que soy bueno; en cuanto a lo otro… eso no te importa, imbécil.

-Ya veo. –Lo mira serio. – Pues yo si te lo diré. Amo a Stella, y estoy dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros, aún y cuando eso signifique que yo mismo me convierta en un demonio. –Vuelve a empuñar su arma.

-Kain… -Profiere Stella. Kanda no dice nada, pero su expresión parece como si estuviese en desacuerdo con ese concepto de "amor". Sus dos espadas se rodean de brillo intenso de inocencia y se dispone a luchar.

-¡¡¡NO TIENES A DONDE HUIR, YUU KANDA!!!!! –Grita Kain, súbitamente furioso. -¡¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y LUEGO LLEVARÉ A STELLA CONMIGO!!! –Por un momento ve una imagen de él admirando a Stella de lejos, y la compara con la Stella que ahora sufre por ver que él está a apunto de terminar con el hombre que tan abiertamente ha demostrado que ama.

-¡¡¡¡MUGEN… CUARTA ILUSIÓN, ESPADAS INFINITAS!!!!! –Grita Kanda, preparándose para atacar.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA NIVEL TRES… CHAOS VORTEX, MASSIVE CRUSH!!! –Invoca el rubio, dejando escapar una cantidad tremenda de Inocencia a su alrededor, que supera fácilmente a la de Kanda, pero éste no se intimida y aún así carga contra él a toda velocidad.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! –Los dos gritan y se lanzan a estrellarse. Stella se pone de pie y sale corriendo para detenerlos, pero en ese instante la batalla es interrumpida por el sonido de una explosión muy poderosa, después de lo cual se ve una columna de luz elevarse al cielo como una erupción que sale de la entrada a la línea Celeste. Tanto Kain como Kanda detienen su ataque, haciendo caras de horror que hacen juego con la de Stella, los tres congelándose al instante que sienten el abrumador poder que comienza a concentrarse en el área de la batalla.

-Este… poder…

-No es posible… -Profiere Kain. –En verdad lo hizo… fue capaz de…

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee, que están enfrentándose contra Hannah e Ian, también detienen sus respectivas peleas luego de escuchar el atronador sonido explosivo y ver la misma columna de luz que ven Stella y los demás desde donde están. Allana, que está en los brazos de Lenalee, comienza a llorar de dolor, como si de repente alguien le estuviese clavando agujas en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!!! –Llora sin saber la causa de su dolor. -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

-¡¡Allana!! –Grita su mamá, angustiada de verla sufrir. A su lado, Allena parece electrocutarse mientras cae de rodillas al piso, sujetándose los brazos.

-No es posible… en verdad… fue capaz de hacerlo… -Dice el alter ego de la hija Walker.

-Este poder… sin duda es… -El rostro de Hannah se ilumina de emoción. Ian luce serio.

-Es ella, sin duda.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lilith está a apunto de partir a Lavi en dos, pero al sentir el inmenso poder que acaba de liberarse, detiene su ataque, sorprendida, volviendo a ver de prisa hacia el lugar donde está elevándose la columna de luz. Lavi también se detiene y mira hacia el lugar.

-Esta luz…

-Parece que me descuidé mucho luchando contigo, "Bookman". –Dice retomando su tono burlón. Lavi hace un gruñido y luego vuelve a prestar atención a la inmensa ola de energía que se ha desatado.

-No es posible, esto es… -Profiere el pelirrojo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Road, que acaba de liberar a los exorcistas, también mira la luz y se queda pensativa.

-Así que ya es la hora, Magdalena...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dentro del cráter que sirve de entrada a la línea Celeste, la columna luminosa finalmente ha cedido y ahora una onda expansiva de poder sale volando a los alrededores, provocando un viento que genera varias avalanchas simultáneas. En el ojo del huracán, rodeada de chispas eléctricas de inocencia, y expulsando un poder exageradamente inmenso, la joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos está de rodillas con una mano en el piso, su cabello suelto volando hacia arriba movido por el fuerte viento mientras todo a su alrededor brilla con el resplandor de su poder.

-Sincronización completa… nivel celestial… inocencia… línea celeste. –Profiere Magdalena, dejando escapar una sonrisa de triunfo. –Ahora veremos quién es el verdadero destinado, Allen Walker… -sus ojos rojos brillan intensamente.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Magdalena se ha sincronizado con la línea Celeste y ahora el máximo poder divino en la tierra le pertenece, sin embargo, el poder de Allana y su amor por su mundo la enfrentarán, dando lugar a que el verdadero Ser Celestial reclame su lugar. Una última batalla por el mañana se desata, voluntades encontradas, pasados rotos y futuros anhelados coinciden en un punto del tiempo y el espacio donde la historia puede ser cambiada… una lucha por amor que llega a su fin, otra eterna que está a punto de comenzar…

Último capítulo de Ser Celestial

Ser Celestial

"Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas"

(Omake)

Salen Allen y Allana comiendo dangos Mitarashi en una de esas tiendas a la orilla del camino. De repente aparece Lena entre ellos y le da a Allen un cepillo de dientes y una taza de conejito.

-No se te olvide que luego debes enseñarle a cepillarse a la niña.

-Si, si, ya lo se…

Allana sigue comiendo los dangos sin decir nada. De repente sale Komui, buscando desesperado.

. ¿Alguien ha visto mi taza?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Un cap más y el fic termina… bueno, jejeje, no se, pero siento que este cap si me quedó muy bueno. El de la semana pasada como que le faltó un poquito, pero es que realmente lo hice con mucha prisa. Sin embargo, espero haberme reivindicado con éste. Como verán, muchos cabos que van quedando intencionalmente abiertos para ser abordados en la nueva temp. Bueno, un cap más, que espero sea el más emocionante, y luego veremos la secuela, jejeje… Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Bueno, ¡hasta luego!


	35. Ser Celestial

D. Gray-man, Allen Walker y sus demás personajes son creación de Hoshino Katsura.

Mis creaciones son Stella Jaques, Allana Walker y los demás que salen en este fic y que no salen en la serie, (pero que deberían salir, jejeje…)

Ya lo dije. Ahora si, para ustedes viene el último capítulo de esta temporada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

NOCHE FINAL – **Ser Celestial**

La columna de luz celeste que se eleva hacia el cielo comienza a hacer que las nubes se arremolinen a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que comienzan a escucharse choques de relámpago por todos lados, y la proyección Boreal que salía de la entrada comienza a debilitarse. En medio de la luz, el ángel de ojos rojos y cabello blanco está con las manos en el piso mientras su cabello suelto flota a su alrededor, mezclándose con las seis alas blancas enormes que ahora salen de su espalda. A lo largo de su cuerpo hay una enredadera dorada que hace las veces de una especie de armadura, con pequeñas alas saliendo también de sus muñecas y sus talones. La albina da una bocanada de aire y luego abre los ojos con lentitud, dejando ver un brillo que sale de su pupila y se esparce por toda su retina, como si sus ojos estuviesen en llamas.

-Por fin… -Musita para sí. Allen, los exorcistas y los ángeles han detenido sus respectivas batallas al sentir el súbito aumento masivo de energía que proviene de Magdalena, algunos mucho más sorprendidos que otros. El ojo mejorado de Allen se amplifica para verla, detectando a su alrededor la monstruosa cantidad de inocencia que ahora emana del interior de su cuerpo, fluyendo desde y hacia la línea Celeste, que ahora parece moverse junto con ella.

-No puede ser… -Profiere Walker. –Ella… ella ha…

-Se ha sincronizado. –Explica Hannah, retomando la palabra. Allen y Lenalee dirigen sus lastimados rostros a mirarla, mientras ella está observando a Magdalena con los ojos llenos de admiración, deslumbrada, como si estuviese ante una presencia divina. –Por fin Magdalena-sama se ha sincronizado con la línea Celeste… -Junta las manos como si rezara y comienza a llorar, cayendo de rodillas de pura emoción.

-¿¡Sincronizado!? –Pregunta Lenalee. -¿Quieres decir que…?

-El origen de la inocencia tiene las mismas facultades que el cubo y sus fragmentos, no es de sorprenderse que alguien sea capaz de sincronizarse con eso. –Agrega Ian. Allen se pone en guardia en el mismo instante, aprieta su espada de exorcismo fuertemente con su mano y se prepara para ir a luchar, no sin antes darle una mirada a Lenalee, que tiene a Allana entre los brazos, y que aún está enfrentándose contra los dos ángeles.

-Huye de aquí, Lenalee. –Su tono serio, con el tinte autoritario que tan pocas veces usa con su esposa, pero que demuestra lo absoluto de sus palabras. –Tú y Allana deben irse lo más rápido que puedan. Con tu velocidad Celestial de seguro eres capaz de irte de aquí sin que estos sujetos puedan alcanzarte.

-¡No digas tonterías, Allen, yo voy a…!

-¡No harás nada, Lenalee! –La detiene él, con tono definitivo. –Lo único que debes hacer es cuidar de nuestra Allana, por favor… -Deja de mirarla y ve hacia el lugar donde Magdalena acaba de surgir. –Con solo ver el poder de su sincronización deberías darte cuenta… esta pelea está a un nivel completamente diferente… -Explica reflexivo, su voz tratando de sonar seria.

-Lo se, y es por esa misma razón que no te dejaré solo. –Su mente evoca el recuerdo de cuando se vio forzada a dejarlo para salvar a aquella niña en china, dejándolo solo contra el caído. –Desde aquella vez prometí que nunca te dejaría solo de nuevo… ¡¡y pienso cumplir mi promesa!! –Le dice determinada. En ese instante Hannah aprovecha su distracción y se lanza contra Lenalee mientras Ian le corta el paso a Walker, a quien atrapa desprevenido, siendo obligado a retroceder.

-¡¡Rayos!! –Profiere el peliblanco mientras se cubre con su capa para evadir los cuchillos que le lanza su oponente. Al mismo tiempo, la pelirrosada vuelve a multiplicarse, apareciendo de debajo de la nieve y sujetando los pies de Lenalee, mientras dos Hannahs más salen por los lados, sujetándola por los brazos, permitiéndole a ella quitarle a Allana.

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!! –Grita Lena mientras ve a su hija ser arrebatada de su regazo. Allana se asusta y llorando extiende su manito hacia ella, pero cuatro clones más aparecen de la nieve y la derriban. -¡¡¡¡ALLANA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ALLANA!!!!!!! –La llama su madre.

-¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!!! –Grita la niña. Allen se da cuenta del peligro e intenta volar, pero Ian se vuelve a meter en su camino, cortándole el paso.

-¡¡No dejaré que interfieras, Allen Walker!!

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!! ¡¡¡Deja a mi hija en paz!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Celestial Clown!!!!! –Invoca lanzando un corte con su espada, pero que es evitado sin dificultad por el enemigo, quien retrocede y con un grácil giro invoca tres espadas más, las cuales lanza contra Walker, quien evita dos de ellas con la suya, pero no puede evitar que la tercera pase haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla, para luego ir a estrellarse contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad. -¡¡Maldición!! –Profiere envolviéndose en su capa, volando de nuevo a tratar de darle alcance a Hannah, pero el ángel usuario de armas vuela de nuevo frente a él, esta vez con una lanza de punta de bayoneta en las manos. Allen detecta su ataque y se ve obligado a impulsarse hacia atrás de nuevo, seguido de lo cual debe volver a protegerse con su arma de los ataques de la de él, con la que intenta partirlo, sin embargo, su mirada vuelve a captar a su hija gritando asustada en los brazos de la enemiga y su determinación vuelve.

-¡¡¡Muere, Allen Walker!!! –Sentencia el oponente. Allen da un suspiro y su rostro se torna culpable.

-Perdóname… -Musita antes de expulsar poder de inocencia a su alrededor, usando la energía para hacer un círculo con su cuerpo sobre sí mismo y luego lanzar un ataque de inocencia mezclada con materia oscura en contra del oponente que venía a atacarlo de frente, partiéndolo por la mitad.

-¡¡¡¡MAGDALENA-SAMA!!!!!! –Grita mientras muere abrazado por el fuego negro y blanco que lo consume. En el mismo instante, Lenalee logra liberarse de los clones de Hannah que la están sujetando al liberar una onda de inocencia desde sus piernas, creando una pequeña burbuja de energía que las empuja hacia atrás, aprovechando el instante para lanzar un patada de 360º a su alrededor, destruyéndolas en un momento. En cuanto las copias explotan, la mujer vuelve a ver a su esposo y vuela hacia él, quien en cuanto la alcanza, se abraza de ella y ambos salen volando a la velocidad del sonido en persecución del ángel que acaba de robarse a su hija.

-¡¡¡Vamos por ti, Allana!!!! –Gritan los dos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Esa perra maldita finalmente lo hizo. –Dice Lilith cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada. –Parece que ahora las cosas están completamente dispuestas para que mi plan se lleve a cabo. –Baja las manos como diciendo que ya no quiere luchar. Lavi por su parte, aprieta su arma entre las manos y se dispone a seguirla atacando, sin relejarse ni un momento.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Interroga sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ella vuelve a mirarlo como si de repente ya no representara interés para ella.

--Me refiero a que ahora Magdalena tratará de cumplir su anhelo, y de paso, esos estúpidos ángeles van a cumplir el mío sin siquiera saberlo. –Explica con una sonrisa casi de complicidad. Lavi trata de analizar la respuesta que le ha dado, y rápidamente llega a una conclusión, sorprendiéndose.

-¡No me digas que…!

-Exacto. Lo que Magdalena pretende es…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-…Abrir la entrada a la dimensión que está entre el cielo y la tierra. –Explica Kain. –Lo que ustedes conocen como "purgatorio", pero que en realidad no es más que un estado de realidad transitorio entre la vida y la muerte. Si logramos destruir ese proceso, entonces el equilibrio del mundo se colapsará y la realidad se reunirá en torno a su nueva diosa. –Su tono es casi de incredulidad mientras mira a la figura alada que ahora se eleva por el cielo frente a ellos, hacia arriba. Kanda y Stella le dedican una mirada glacial mientras escuchan las palabras del rubio. –La diosa que merece reclamar el lugar de un Dios obsoleto y pasivo. –Reflexiona mientras mira el arma que sostiene entre sus manos.

-¿Un dios que colabora con el demonio? No me hagas reír. –Responde Kanda, cuyas espadas Nigento brillan intensamente entre sus manos. Stella se sostiene un brazo lastimado mientras el viento sopla fuertemente contra ellos. Kain le dedica una última mirada de amor no correspondido antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ellos, confiado.

-¿Qué son Dios y el diablo, sino dos caras de la misma moneda? Lo que hará Magdalena es volver esa dualidad un todo absoluto que recaerá en ella. La línea Celeste es nuestra, y lo único que queda hacer es tomar el lugar del destructor del tiempo para abrir la puerta prohibida. –Dice mientras su poder comienza a arremolinarse a su alrededor de nuevo. Kanda y Stella se preparan para pelear.

-La verdadera identidad de Magdalena es… -Le dice la pelinegra a su compañero, pero este se limita asentir.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Por eso siempre fue tan parecida a él. Vaya gustos los que tiene. –Se burla sin volver a mirarla. Stella mira su rostro serio y no puede evitar hacer una sonrisa, gesto registrado completamente por los ojos de Kain.

-Stella, si aún así te rehúsas a ser de nuevo mi pareja para el nuevo mundo que está a punto de venir, solo me queda matarte junto con el humano al que elegiste. –Su voz decepcionada. –En verdad, yo quería…

-Kain, yo…

-Basta de decir nada. –La detiene amenazándola con su alabarda. Ella detiene su avance y fija sus ojos en la punta afilada del arma.

-No hay tiempo para más, Stella. –Le recuerda Kanda. –Yo me encargaré de este sujeto, así que tu ve a alcanzar al brote de habas para luchar contra esa tonta. –Le ordena sin despegar la vista de Kain. Stella intenta decirle algo, pero se da cuenta de que no es el momento. Se pone seria y asiente a su orden.

-Como tu digas… Yuu. Solo… no mueras. –Sus ojos desesperados se fijan en los de él, que finalmente desvía la mirada para verla. Guarda silencio unos segundos y luego asiente.

-Por supuesto que no moriré, no contra un perdedor como éste. –Le dice con su pupila fija en su rostro. Luego vuelve a ver al rubio y se prepara para pelear. –Ahora, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado, perdedor? –Lo reta aumentando su poder. Stella los mira, le da una última mirada dolorosa a Kain, se lleva las manos al pecho y se decide a luchar. Extiende sus cuatro alas, se envuelve en inocencia y sale volando hacia el lugar donde Magdalena acaba de sincronizarse. Kanda se asegura de que Stella se ha alejado completamente y luego su rostro parece tensarse un poco menos.

-¿No perderé? ¿Espérame? Son palabras muy románticas para alguien como tú. –Se burla Kain.

-Puede ser, pero al menos soy mejor que un arrastrado que insiste en seguir a una mujer que no lo quiere.

-Te mataré, Yuu Kanda.

-Inténtalo. –Responde retador. Al instante siguiente, ambos desaparecen del campo de visión y chocan sus armas en una sucesión de golpes, dejando ir chispas de poder que fulminan el bosque que los rodea mientras a cada golpe se crean cráteres por la presión de los impactos. Al cabo de veinte golpes, ambos se hacen hacia atrás y comienzan a expulsar sus respectivos poderes, aumentando su nivel de activación.

-¡¡¡SANSHIKI!!!

-¡¡¡CHAOS VORTEX!!! –Gritan ambos mientras vuelven a envolverse en meteoros de luz y chocan creando una onda expansiva que de nuevo barre la nieve como si fuesen olas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Kain no es afectado por el rebote y aprovecha para lanzar un corte de la alabarda contra sus piernas, pero Kanda salta y evita el impacto al mismo tiempo que con sus dos espadas trata de interceptar el cuello de éste, quien retrocede, extiende sus alas y vuela hacia arriba para alejarse de él. Kanda lo sigue con la mirada y usando el poder de la Sanshiki se impulsa hacia arriba para seguirlo en el aire, ante la sorpresa del ángel.

-¡¡¡Mugen…. Espadas infinitas!!! –invoca el peliazul al mismo tiempo que varias espadas se materializan a su alrededor, todas volando directamente hacia él, quien recibe el ataque directamente, cortándolo superficialmente en la piel. Sorprendido vuela hacia atrás y contempla su propio cuerpo, herido con tanta intensidad por primera vez en su vida.

-_Yuu… Kanda…_ -Sus ojos reflejan la sorpresa que siente al verse herido. –_Solo es un humano y aún así es capaz de usar la inocencia de nivel celestial… ¿qué significa esto? ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que ellos son mas dignos que nosotros, los ángeles? No… no es posible, nosotros somos los entes más cercanos a Dios, somos perfectos…_

Kanda ha caído de nuevo a la tierra y se prepara para un nuevo ataque aéreo mientras Kain está suspendido, congelado por su propia reflexión.

-¡Che! –Profiere mientras comienza a aumentar de nuevo su energía. En ese momento, Kain vuelve a abrir los ojos de par en par al ver el tamaño de su inocencia. Si Magdalena se ha sincronizado con la línea Celeste, entonces ellos no deberían ser capaces de usar la inocencia, a menos que…

La figura de la niña de cabello blanco aparece sobre un fondo negro en sus pensamientos.

-Allana… Walker… -Profiere incrédulo, súbitamente resignado, dejando escapar una lágrima de su ojo. -¿Así que ésta es tu respuesta, Dios? –Pregunta elevando sus ojos al cielo. Luego los cierra y guarda silencio. –_Stella… después de todo tú…_

En ese instante es atravesado de nuevo por el ataque volador de las espadas infinitas de Kanda, que lo atraviesan por todo el pecho, dejando la última estocada para ser clavada directo empuñada del brazo del espadachín en el corazón de su enemigo, quien finalmente abre los ojos para verlo.

-Magdalena… lo siento… -Su mirada se desvía de Kanda hacia la zona de luz donde se ha despertado su líder. –Nunca vi más allá, y ahora… Allana Walker es… -Vomita sangre de la boca, sin que Kanda haga la mas mínima gesticulación. El rubio entonces mueve las manos y sujeta con ellas la hoja de la Mugen, halándola más hacia él y hundiéndosela más en el pecho, ante la sorpresa del exorcista.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Yuu Kanda. –Le dice con esfuerzo. –La única persona que puede parar a Magdalena ahora, es Allana Walker… ella… es el verdadero Ser Celestial… -Vuelve a toser un poco más de sangre. –Sin embargo, existe alguien más capaz de hacer el trabajo, alguien que de no estar sucia de oscuridad y humanidad, sería incluso más poderosa que ella…

-Stella. –Infiere rápidamente él.

-Si, Stella… -Sus ojos de repente divagan como viendo una ilusión. –Solo te diré una cosa… ¿serías capaz de arrebatarle su Ser Celestial, solo para que viviese unos cuantos y miserables años humanos contigo? Ella tiene la eternidad ante sus ojos… una eternidad a la que por fin fue capaz de despertar… y que, sin embargo, está a punto de perder a causa de un sentimiento tan ínfimo como el amor por un humano…

-Escucha, basura, yo protegeré a Stella aún a costa de mi propia vida, siempre. –Le dice determinado. Kain sonríe y sus manos dejan de hacer presión sobre la hoja de la espada.

-Ya veo… -Es lo último que dice antes de morir. Al expirar, de inmediato comienza a hacerse partículas luminosas que se elevan al cielo hasta desaparecer frente a Kanda, que se queda silencioso al ver extinguirse la luz.

-…¡Che! –Profiere dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia el lugar donde la batalla final está a punto de desatarse.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi y Lilith siguen intercambiando golpes. Ella logra empujarlo hacia atrás y rápidamente llena de sus manos de energía roja, con la que le da un ataque que lo hace retroceder varios metros hasta que logra partirlo por la mitad con su martillo.

-¡¡¡AAHH!! –Grita el pelirrojo al dar el golpe. Sin embargo, al deshacerse del impacto, se da cuenta de que Lilith se aleja de él y está volando hacia donde está Magdalena. El Bookman hace cara de furia y se monta en su martillo para perseguirla.

-_Lavi…_ -Escucha la voz de Maus de nuevo en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Lilith luce con el rostro esforzado, pero anhelante, casi relamiéndose ante lo que encontrará en el arcoíris de luces que su aliada ha liberado frente a ellos.

-_Por fin… ahora será mi sueño el que se haga realidad, y no el tuyo, estúpido ángel…_

+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+

Por otro lado, los demás exorcistas liberados gracias al plan de Sarubi se están enfrentado con el resto de akumas dejados por los Noés y el Conde antes de desaparecer. Krory los muerde, Mary los corta con sus hilos, Chaoji les da golpes con sus puños y los generales reparten sus ataques en todas direcciones, pero la cantidad de Akumas es demasiado grande, y la mayoría está empezando a debilitarse.

-Son demasiados-de aru… -Profiere el vampiro.

-¡¡No debemos rendiros-su!! ¡¡Allen-san y los demás se están esforzando en una batalla aún más desesperada!! –Dice Chaoji.

-¡¡Sangen, mariposas del otro mundo!! –Invoca la hermana de Kanda lanzando un ataque contra unos Akumas, destruyéndolos, pero dos más la atacan por la espalda sin que ella logre reaccionar a tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que la golpeen, son destruidos por un rayo de fuego lanzado desde las manos de Sarubi, quien le cubrió la espalda y la mira guiñándole un ojo. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa.

-No pensé que encontraría una amiga… -Piensa la joven Kanda, un poco contenta.

-¡¡De cualquier forma no hay tiempo para ponerse a hablar!!! ¡¡¡¡MADNESS!!! –Grita el General Sokaro, liberado y con ganas de partir a diestra y siniestra, lanzando su arma giratoria para hacer precisamente esto. Maker of Eden y Lajimin lo siguen para luchar. Komui los está observando desde el ahora derribado dirigible, donde los miembros del equipo científico se esfuerzan en monitorear la situación.

-¡¡Supervisor!! ¡¡Ahora los cinco exorcistas se dirigen hacia el punto donde la concentración masiva de energía se está dando!! –Informa Reever.

-¡¡Estén a la expectativa y prepárense para usar los talismanes de defensa!!

-¡¡Si!!

-_Allen, Lenalee, muchachos…_ -Piensa el hermano de Lena mientras ve los puntos que se ven en la pantalla acercarse a la gran luz que ahora es tan amenazante para el mundo. –Confío en ustedes…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El cielo se ha abierto en un óvalo gigante, a través del cual se puede ver la entrada a la dimensión del mundo destruido. La luna calavérica se refleja sobre el agua del estanque muerto rodeado por las ruinas de los edificios, con árboles muertos que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista. El chorro de energía que emana desde la línea Celeste hasta Magdalena, se tuerce en una espiral y rodea el cuerpo de la mujer, que con actitud altanera de divinidad extiende abiertas sus alas, volando majestuosamente hacia el interior de la dimensión. Sin embargo, en ese momento es alcanzada por Hannah, que trae a Allana Walker entre los brazos.

-¡¡Magdalena-sama!! –Le hace una reverencia, mientras sostiene fuertemente a la niña entre sus brazos, quien en vano se esfuerza por morderla para zafarse, sin siquiera inmutarla. La peliblanca hace un gesto de sorpresa al ver a la pequeña niña tan de cerca, pero en este momento, incluso ella le parece poca cosa.

-Traéla contigo, Hannah. El mundo prohibido está justo frente a nosotras. –La invita con la mano. –Te enseñaré el mundo que nosotros, los ángeles, vamos a dominar. –Hace un gesto solemne y se dispone a ir, cuando son alcanzadas por Lilith, al llegar hace un giro extendiendo sus alas para detener su aceleración. Ha dejado a Lavi muy atrás y aún falta para que lo alcance.

-Lilith… -Profiere Hannah.

-He cumplido mi parte del trato. Déjame entrar a ese mundo a mi también, Arcángel. –Le dice haciendo referencia a su nuevo nivel de poder. –Los exorcistas vienen detrás de nosotras, y no quiero tener que pelear contra ellos en este momento. –Agrega mostrándose ligeramente agotada, respirando con dificultad. Hannah y Allana se dan cuenta de eso, la pequeña registra cada detalle con sus ojos abiertos.

-Será como tú dices. –Le dice aún con su tono supremo. Luego mira hacia arriba y pone cara determinada. -¡¡¡Iré por ti, payaso del infierno!!!! –Le grita con rencor en la voz. Al decir esto, el ojo de Allen de repente comienza a sangrar, mientras en el mundo muerto, el payaso se ha asomado entre las ruinas, mirando hacia la gran abertura que de pronto se cierne sobre su mundo.

-Ya veo…

-¡¡Aagghh!! –Profiere Allen tapándose la mano con el ojo. Lenalee se detiene al verlo, pero él rápidamente hace un gesto para tranquilizarla. –Estoy bien, Lenalee, ahora lo importante es ir a rescatar a Allana… ough… -Su ojo sangra un poco más.

-¡Allen! Esto no está bien. –Lena se apresura a quitarle la mano del ojo y examinarlo. Los círculos azules se contraen y parece como si palpitaran. Cuando Allen hace la cara hacia arriba, hasta ese momento se da cuenta del portal que se ha abierto sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Lenalee! –Le dice indicándole sorprendido. Lenalee voltea a mirar hacia el cielo y sus pupilas se contraen de sorpresa al ver el paisaje que se ve del otro lado.

-Ese lugar… Allen, ese lugar es…

-Si, lo es.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Como es que ese lugar…!?

-Eso es porque ella es una copia mía, Lenalee. De alguna forma, no solo copiaron mi capacidad de sincronización, sino algo más… pero esto es… ¿quién pudo ser capaz de crear una cosa así?

-Es horrible…

-De cualquier forma no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos ir ya, Lenalee. –Aprieta su mano una última vez con fuerza. Lenalee asiente y ambos salen volando hacia el lugar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Magdalena, seguida por Hannah y por Lilith, han entrado al mundo muerto y ahora, como una estrella luminosa, iluminan los alrededores, volando sobre la destrucción, buscando la entrada que tantas veces el alma solitaria que habita ese lugar le negó la entrada.

-Ahora es diferente… -Piensa confiada mientras planea. De repente se detiene al encontrarse a una persona diferente de la que esperaba. Hannah también luce sorprendida, mientras Lilith se limita a sonreír, interesada.

-Esto de verdad que no me lo esperaba… -Profiere el demonio. Frente a ellas está de pie Tykki Mikk, acompañado de las madres de Allen y de Stella, las dos con sus poderes activados, listas para entrar en batalla. Sin embargo, Tykki solo está tranquilo, mirando a los ojos a Magdalena, que a pesar de su nueva apariencia, aún conserva el mismo rostro aniñado de siempre. Ella también clava su mirada en él, notándolo igual que la primera vez, sorprendida y confundida de verlo en ese lugar, por un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su presencia.

-Tykki… -Profiere finalmente.

-Hola, muñeca blanca. –La saluda quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado. –Veo que no has cambiado ni un poco. –Continúa mientras deja caer el cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos. Magdalena se sorprende al oírlo. –Sigues viéndote como la misma lolita frágil de siempre.

-¿¡Lolita!? ¿¡Quién rayos es una lolita?! –Responde enojada. Tykki sonríe un poco y luego se dispone a detenerla.

-Eso lo podemos discutir luego en tu habitación. –Su comentario hace que ella se sonroje. –Sin embargo, Magda-chan, no puedo permitir que avances más. Este territorio es algo que el Conde está guardando para después, y no es conveniente que tú nos arruines la fiesta antes de tiempo. –Dice mientras un par de teases brotan de sus manos.

-Tykki… -Su expresión es de decepción mezclada con la desesperación de querer seguir adelante. Su voz vuelve a ser seria y se pone en actitud de ataque, dispuesta a luchar de nuevo. –Si es así, entonces tendré que pasar sobre ustedes, Tykki Mikk.

-Y eso nos incluye también a nosotras. –Interrumpe Helena. –Lilith-sama… -Sus ojos se encuentran con los de la demonio, quien también la mira fijamente, sonriendo y asintiendo. Helena entrecierra la mirada y también hace un gesto afirmativo.

-Será como tú digas, Helena-chan. –Se burla ella. Helena le dedica una última mirada fría a las tres, cuando se da cuenta de que la hija de Allen está en los brazos de Hannah, y que luce cada vez más debilitada.- Esa niña… se parece a…

-Si, es precisamente eso. –Retoma Lilith. –Esa niña es la hija de tu hijo, Helena-chan; y es ella quien será el cordero de sacrificio para cumplir la voluntad que marcan nuestros deseos. –Le dice ansiosa. En ese instante es interrumpida por la espada de Sayoko, que intenta partirla de un tajo, pero ella lo evade fácilmente. Tykki entonces da un salto hacia Magdalena e intenta darle con una onda de teases, pero ella solo expande una burbuja de inocencia a su alrededor y desvía a todos los insectos. Al mismo tiempo, Helena se queda congelada frente a Hannah, sin saber cómo atacarla mientras tenga a su nieta entre los brazos.

-La hija… de tu hijo… -Repite Allana en su mente. Eso quiere decir… -A pesar de la tensión que vive, el cerebro de la niña no deja de procesar la información que recibe, recordando una vez que, viajando con sus padres, ella preguntó sobre un anciano que estaba con un niño sentados en un parque. Ella preguntó por qué su papa era tan viejo, y Allen le explicó que no era su papá, sino su abuelo.

-_El papá de su papá…_ -Las palabras hacen eco en los oídos de la niña, que no dice nada por estar en una situación tan difícil en ese momento. Helena cruza su mirada con la de ella y capta la misma familiaridad que con los de su padre.

-Papa… -Repite ella. De repente, Helena es golpeada de frente por una bola de luz lanzada desde las manos de Hannah, que la manda volando a sepultarla en los escombros que están detrás, permitiéndole avanzar. Sayoko intercambia algunos golpes de espada con el brazo rojo de Lilith, pero no representa ninguna dificultad para ella, de la misma forma derrotándola de un golpe y lanzándola por los aires, cayendo en el estanque de agua negra.

-Su tiempo pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, perdedoras. –Le dice en tono despectivo. Mientras tanto, Magdalena y Tykki intercambian ataques, pero Tykki no logra seguir el ritmo de la batalla, tal vez por miedo a lastimarla, o porque su poder es mucho más grande que el de él, pero no logra seguir y recibe un golpe directo en el pecho que lo estrella contra el piso. Sin embargo, del humo de la explosión salen dos bolas de luz negra que en el aire se transforman en una parvada de teases que rodean de nuevo a Magdalena, pero ésta solo hace un movimiento con su espada y las parte a todas. Luego lo mira enfurecida y se lanza hacia él, dispuesta a partirlo por la mitad con su espada, pero es detenida por la espada de Allen, que se interpone para salvar a Lord Mikk, empujando al arcángel hacia atrás, pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Allen… -Dice Magdalena.

-… Walker… -Profiere Tykki.

-Veo que llegué un poco tarde, pero tenía que venir, no me parece que ustedes sean buenas niñeras para mi hija. –Dice sarcástico. A Tykki le sale una gota en la cabeza al oírlo.

-Muchacho… tienes que aprender a decir mejores chistes…

-¿Are? Eso no era un chiste… -Le dice con ojos de raya y punto. Tykki lo mira de la misma forma, sacando un cigarro y poniéndoselo en la boca.

En ese momento también los alcanzan Stella y Lenalee, cada una con las botas celestiales en su máxima activación. Allen las reconoce y las mira serio, mientras las dos se ubican cerca de él, ubicando a un oponente respectivamente. Lenalee se mira de nuevo con Hannah, y Stella se prepara para luchar contra Lilith, pero Tykki los interrumpe poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Allen.

-Muchacho…

-Tykki Mikk. –Le dice él.

-Mientras Magdalena esté sincronizada con la línea Celeste, ni tú ni nadie serán capaces de hacerle frente, su energía es ilimitada. –Le explica mirándola con dolor, notando que sus ojos cada vez parecen más viciosos, mientras espera para poder seguirlos atacando.

-No tenemos otra opción. –Responde él, serio.

-De hecho sí la hay. –Refuta él. –Debemos romper la sincronización entre ella y la línea.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¡¡No hables más de la cuenta, Tykki Mikk!! –Grita Magdalena, furiosa, lanzándose desesperada a atacarlo. Lenalee se da cuenta y se interpone entre ellos, golpeándola con toda su fuerza en el brazo, pero sin lograr empujarla mucho. Magdalena sonríe y le da una superpatada propia, con tanta fuerza que el sonido del golpe empuja a todos un poco hacia atrás, mientras Lena solo escupe sangre de la boca, con la pierna de ella apoyada sobre su estómago.

-¡¡Lenalee!!! –La llama Allen, intentado ayudarla.

-La única forma. –Insiste Tykki, evitando que vaya.- Es que alguien logre un mayor nivel de sincronización con la línea Celeste que ella. Y los dos sabemos que en este lugar existe alguien capaz de lograr eso.

-¡¡¡AAAAhhh!!!! –Grita Lenalee, reponiéndose del ataque previo y lanzándole una patada de martillo a Magdalena, quien igual, solo la detiene con una mano y luego golpea en el muslo a la Walker, haciéndola gritar de nuevo. -¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!

-¡¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?!!! ¡¡¡Voy a matarte!!! ¡¡¡Voy a matarte!!!!!! –Le grita comenzando a golpearla. Lenalee intenta moverse a su supervelocidad para evitarla, pero es interceptada por ella al primer movimiento y lanzada por los aires, hacia donde ella la sigue para seguir lastimándola.

-¡¡¡Mama!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Mama!!!!!! –Grita Allana, llorando al ver que le pegan a su mamá.

-Allana… -Profiere Allen. Stella de inmediato desvía la mirada hacia él al escucharlo. –Si Allana se sincroniza con la línea Celeste, de seguro hará que el flujo se revierta y despoje a Magdalena de toda su energía, cerrando incluso el portal que nos permitió entrar a esta dimensión.

-Tú… ¿Cómo sabes esto? –Pregunta Allen, todavía desconfiado.

-Me lo dijo tu madre. –Le informa serio. Los ojos de Allen se desorbitan al oírlo, pero su expresión se pone furiosa en el mismo momento.

-Eres un maldito. –Le dice con voz llena de desprecio. –Pero lo que dices puede funcionar… -Sin embargo… -Mira de frente a Magdalena, que sigue peleando contra Lenalee, que ahora está sangrando por la boca y por uno de sus ojos, llena de moretes por todo el cuerpo. –No puedo exponer a Allana a algo así… ¿Qué le podría pasar?

-Yo probablemente muera. –Lo interrumpe la voz de Allena, que aparece junto a Allen.

-Allena…

-Yo soy una inocencia que nació del interior de Allana gracias al amor que ustedes, dos elegidos por la inocencia del cubo milenario, le tenían. Sincronizarnos con la línea Celeste haría que volviese a ella, y probablemente mi conciencia se diluya… -Su voz parece resignada. –Pero no permitiré que nada le pase a Allana… te lo prometo.

-¡No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, debe haber otra forma!

-¡No la hay! –Insiste Allena, pensando en cómo están golpeando ahora a Lenalee. Magdalena la golpea en una de las rodillas y se escucha el sonido del hueso rompiéndose, haciéndola gritar.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Se queja mientras vuela hacia el piso en picada, pero logra reincorporarse y caer de pie, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de la fractura de su pierna, sin poder reponerse al tener a su enemiga volando sobre ella de nuevo.

-¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!!! –Grita Allana.

-Yo iré con Allana. Si algo sale mal, la traeré de vuelta conmigo. –Le dice Stella.

-… Tengan cuidado. –Dice finalmente. -¡¡¡¡CELESTIAL CLOWN!!!! –Grita liberando el poder de su inocencia. -¡¡¡¡CROSS GRAVE!!!!! –Libera un ataque de inocencia múltiple que distrae a las tres enemigas, cegando por un segundo a Hannah, momento en el cual, Stella aprovecha para volar de frente a ella, golpeándola en el rostro, manchando de su sangre la mejilla de Allana, a quien obliga a soltar, atrapándola ella con sus brazos, moviéndose lejos de ella en el mismo instante y volando a máxima velocidad combinando el Sanshiki de Kanda con el otokaze de Lenalee.

-¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!!!!! –Grita Stella, bajando a la tierra como un meteoro, pasando de nuevo por el portal que conecta las dos dimensiones. Lenalee cae derrotada a la tierra en el mismo instante que las tres enemigas se disponen a perseguir a Stella, pero Allen vuelve a expulsar más inocencia y con su Celestial Clown crea un campo de energía que les corta el paso.

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN WALKER!!!!! –Se vuelve Magdalena hacia él, mirándolo furiosa y expulsando su poder, destruyendo el campo creado por Allen en el mismo instante. El rostro de Walker se ve sorprendido de que lo haya logrado con tanta facilidad.

-Vaya…

-Allen… -Profiere Lenalee, intentando ponerse de pie, pero su rodilla destrozada le impide reincorporarse, haciéndola llorar de dolor mientras observa como su hija va hacia la tierra en los brazos de Stella. –Allana…

-Estoy muy decepcionada si por un momento creíste que el nivel Celestial es la máxima evolución dela inocencia, Allen Walker… -Le dice la peliblanca mientras su poder sale a borbotones de sus alas, mientras las otras dos se han quedado más atrás, sin perseguir todavía a Allana, esperando a ver la reacción del arcángel. Allen está con su espada entre las manos, esperando lo mismo. –Pues te diré… mas allá del nivel Celestial… ¡¡está el nivel divino!! ¡¡¡Seré yo quien cumpla la profecía dejada por Dios, no tú!! –Se lanza con su espada dorada entre las manos, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz a chocar contra Allen, que interpone su espada para evitar ser cortado en dos, pero la fuerza de su enemiga es aplastante, obligándolo a volar hacia atrás, mientras ella le lanza disparos de inocencia con su mano izquierda, intentando darle a través del campo de árboles muertos, dejando un rastro de destrucción a cada impacto fallido. Allen decide aprovechar la abertura de los disparos y vuela hacia ella intentando golpearla, pero Magdalena se mueve hacia la derecha para evitar el ataque, cortando ella un pedazo de la capa de Allen, quien se ve obligado a alejarse de nuevo para evitar ser partido. Sin embargo, cuando se aleja, es interceptado por un rayo de energía roja lanzado por Lilith, que le da en una pierna, lastimándosela y dejándolo lleno de heridas.

¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Profiere mientras por detrás sale Hannah, que con dos cuchillos proyectados en su mano, le lanza otro ataque, dejándole dos cicatrices de heridas en la mejilla. -¡¡Ugghh!!

-¡No dejaremos que lastimes a Magdalena-sama! –Pronuncia Hannah. Lilith solo levanta los hombros.

-Yo solo te quiero matar.

-¡¡Rayos!! –Profiere Allen cuando Magdalena le lanza otro ataque de inocencia y él debe interponer su arma para desviarlo. De repente se ve rodeado por las tres enemigas sin tener escapatoria, con las tres dispuestas a atacarlo.

-¡¡¡MOYASHI!!!! –Se escucha el grito de Kanda, que envuelto en su Sanshiki, viene colgado del martillo de Lavi, que lo ha extendido hasta llegar a la dimensión. En cuanto llegan ahí, Kanda se suelta y se arroja sobre Hannah, cortándole un brazo al moverse a velocidad Celestial desde donde entró hasta ella.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! –Profiere la pelirrosada.

-¡¡¡Kanda!!!! ¡¡¡Lavi!!!!! –Grita Allen al ver a sus amigos. Magdalena hace cara enojada y se lanza sobre Allen, chocando espadas de nuevo con él, ambos moviéndose a velocidad divina, desapareciendo. Hannah vuelve a ver enojada a Kanda, quien salta de nuevo hacia ella y, trepándosele encima, la arroja junto con él hasta cerca del lago negro.

-¡¡Este tipo!!!

-¡¡¡Seas un ángel o lo que seas!!! ¡¡¡No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros!!! –Le grita el peliazul. Al mismo tiempo, Lilith evita el ataque de la serpiente de fuego haciéndose hacia un lado, pero recibe el ataque de la serpiente de hielo y la serpiente de trueno al mismo tiempo, evitándolas también, sorprendida.

-¡Rayos!

-¡Mientras no nos rindamos…!! ¡¡¡¡Siempre podemos ganar!!!! –Dice Lavi mirándola a los ojos. Lilith se enfurece y se lanza contra él, pero las serpientes vienen de todas direcciones mientras Lavi se desplaza con su martillo a velocidad Celestial a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡te voy a matar!!! ¡¡¡Bookman!!!! –Le grita lanzándose contra él, pero es golpeada de nuevo por la serpiente de madera, cuyas enredaderas la envuelven, pero ella extiende sus alas afiladas y se libera. Mientras tanto, Allen y Magdalena siguen luchando, con Allen presionando cada vez más a su copia, sin que esta se quede atrás, teniéndolo ya todo lleno de cortadas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Gritan los dos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella, con Allana en los brazos, viene volando en picada desde el portal hacia la entrada a la línea Celeste, desde donde toda la energía está fluyendo para alimentar a Magdalena, entrando por ella y hundiéndose en el pozo hasta entrar a la zona más profunda, donde se encuentran frente a frente con el río de sustancia brillante que, como si fuese sangre a través de una vena, irriga de divinidad el lugar por el que pasa. El brillo de la sustancia ilumina los rostros de ambas, que contemplan por un segundo maravilladas el fenómeno. Sin embargo, Stella se pone seria y mira a los ojos a Allana, que también la mira.

-Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

La niña asiente seria.

-Allena ya me lo dijo. Yo quería venir junto con ella a este lugar desde un principio. –Le dice como si ya supiera de qué se trata todo. Stella se sorprende, pero luego le dedica una sonrisa tranquila.

-Es lo menos que esperaría de la hija de Allen. –Le dice serena. Allena aparece a su lado y le dedica una última sonrisa.

-Tía Stella. Tú tienes una parte Noé en tu interior. Si te quedas en este lugar, es probable que tú…

-Le prometí a Allen y a Lenalee que te cuidaría, y voy a cumplirlo. –Les dice para tranquilizarlas. –Yo te vi nacer, Allana. También eres como si fueras mi hija… y te amo. –le da un abrazo fuerte, pegándola contra ella. Allana le corresponde el abrazo mientras Allena observa con dolor.

-Ahora, Allana. –Le dice Allena. –Recuerda… yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Lo se. Nunca te separarás de mi, Allena… -Le dice con fuerza en su voz. Stella abraza fuerte a Allana y se arroja con ella en los brazos hacia el flujo de energía, al entrar al cual, la exorcista mayor siente como si todo su cuerpo ardiera.

-GGGg…. –Profiere Stella, mientras su fuerza Noé resiente el contacto con la inocencia pura que las rodea. Allana, por su parte, se siente cálida, sintiendo como las resonancias de las inocencias de todos a los que ama se encuentran mezcladas en ese lugar tan pacífico.

-Puedo sentirlo… a papa… a mama… a la tía Stella… al tío Bada… al tío conejo… a todos… -Dice la pequeña mientras la marca de su frente comienza a brillar, igual que la de Allena. –No quiero que nadie más sufra…- De repente siente la energía de todos los que están luchando, una sensación igual a la que tuvo en la Orden Oscura tres años antes, donde gracias a su poder la pelea se detuvo y todos se separaron. –Yo solo quiero… -Ve a su papá besándola en la frente. –Quiero… -Ahora ve a Lenalee cargándola. –A todos… -Recuerda al tío Bada molesto mientras ella se ríe. –A todos… -Ve a Lavi, a Ben, a Komui y a los demás. ¡¡Mi deseo es…!! –De repente el flujo se remueve y la inocencia se arremolina en torno a Allana, con una fuerza tal que obliga a Stella a soltarla, lanzándola brutalmente contra una de las paredes mientras su yo Noé se quema por la inmersión de inocencia. -¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –Grita Allana mientras la inocencia hace explosión a su alrededor, lanzando una onda expansiva que revienta la cueva y sale al exterior, borrando de golpe a todos los Akumas que quedaban en el exterior, y que estaban a punto de acabar con los exorcistas, y moviéndose hasta la entrada a la dimensión, donde cubre a Lavi, a Kanda, y a Allen, que seguían luchando contra sus oponentes. De repente Magdalena siente el corte del flujo del poder, y en su mente puede ver que Allana está gritando rodeada de inocencia, su frente brillante y su presencia inundando el flujo de inocencia.

-Esa niña… ¡¡esa niña se ha…!!

-Se ha sincronizado con la línea Celeste a un nivel mayor al tuyo. –Explica Allena, que de repente aparece junto a Allen. –Allana es el verdadero Ser Celestial, así como Allen es el verdadero Destructor del Tiempo. –Tú no eres más que una copia, Magdalena. –Le dice con voz absoluta. Allen se queda perplejo al verla. Al mismo tiempo, otra Allena aparece para ayudar a Lenalee a incorporarse, y otra más junto a Kanda, que está luchando contra Hannah, a quien acaba de golpear de frente.

-¡¡La línea Celeste ha…!! –Profiere con horror. Kanda se da la vuelta y con su máxima activación se estrella contra ella, empujándola con su espada.

-¡¡Ustedes… ustedes no son nada frente a nosotros!!! –Repite al mismo tiempo que activa su cuarta ilusión y le clava doce espadas en el cuerpo a Hannah, que no alcanza a hacer su proyección para defenderse.

-Magdalena…-sama… -Profiere explotando en mil pedazos. Magdalena ni siquiera vuelve a mirarla. Se lanza contra Allen a cortarlo, volviendo a chocar espadas entre ambos. Mientras tanto, Lilith tiene lleno de heridas a Lavi, y acaba de romperle el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha. Ambos chocan el uno contra el otro de nuevo y esta vez la garra de la enemiga pasa rompiendo la venda y el parche del Bookman, dejando al descubierto su ojo cerrado, así como lastimando también su otro ojo, dejándolo sin visión.

-… Tendré que renunciar a ti después de todo… -Dice la demonio, resignada. Se arroja sobre él, dispuesto a partirlo ahora que está ciego, sin embargo, Lavi recuerda una última vez la cara de Maus y justo en el instante en que Lilith va a cortarlo, él abre el ojo que siempre estuvo bajo el parche, dejándole ver a ella una pupila rubia, aprovechando el movimiento frontal para hacerse a un lado y lanzarle un golpe directo a la espalda con el martillo, estrellándolo justo en medio de sus alas. -¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! –Profiere Lilith, sorprendida.

-Martillo de fuego… ¡¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!!!!!! –Grita el Bookman lanzando su ataque de fuego a distancia inevitable, haciendo pedazos a Lilith mientras él cae derrotado hacia la tierra. –Maus… -Piensa antes de quedar inconsciente. Lilith queda borrada del lugar, mientras Magdalena y Allen continúan golpeándose mutuamente, al mismo tiempo que Kanda ha traído ya a Lenalee y ahora atrapa a Lavi.

-Brote de habas… -Dice mientras lo ve luchar. Magdalena está desesperada y continúa arrojándole todo su poder, pero ahora que la línea Celeste ya no la acompaña, no alcanza a detener a Allen, que con lágrimas en los ojos se arroja hacia ella, quien no es capaz de resistir su embestida, recordando por un último instante sus días de niña solitaria e inválida en los laboratorios de la Orden. Por un momento le parece ver a Mana, que observa impasible desde las ruinas.

-Perdóname… -Le dice Walker justo en el momento en que la atraviesa con su espada, enterrándosela en el corazón.

-Parece que después de todo… sí eres el destructor… Allen… -Sonríe y cierra los ojos, desvaneciéndose en fuego de inocencia mientras Allen se da cuenta de que ella también le atravesó el costado al mismo tiempo, desmayándose y cayendo inconsciente en medio de su sangre hacia la tierra. Unas manos cálidas lo sujetan antes de caer, y le ayudan a pasar desmayado de vuelta al otro lado del portal antes de que se cierre. La persona que le ayudó pasa mirando a Mana antes de salir, de la misma forma en que Mana la mira a ella. Es Helena.

-Mi hijo… -Profiere abrazándolo mientras le salva la vida. Allen cree escuchar un sonido, pero es algo que se pierde en la oscuridad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta la inquieta niña.

-No te puedo decir, por eso es sorpresa. –Le responde su tía.

-¡¡Quiero saber!! ¡¡Quiero saber!! –Reclama la niña de cabello blanco.

-¿Por qué eres tan igual a tu papá? Siempre pensando en comida.

-Es que la comida es muy rica...

Stella está con Allana en uno de los pasillos afuera de la cafetería. Luego del incidente, Allena desapareció, dejando a Allana viva y sincronizada con su inocencia, pero nunca más volvió a aparecer. Stella sobrevivió, pero desde entonces no ha podido utilizar el modo Balance, como si su Noé hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Estás lista? –Se asoma Lenalee por la puerta.

-¡¡Si!! –Dice la niña, emocionada, sonriendo. Lenalee abre la puerta y sale corriendo hasta encontrarse con la fiesta preparada para ella, con un letrero que dice "feliz quinto cumpleaños, Allana". Sonríe de oreja a oreja y salta emocionada. Ahí están Allen, el grupo de Komui, Miranda, Kanda, que está mirando con fingido desinterés, Kaori, Sarubi, que está del brazo de Link, que está tan serio como un soldado británico, y el resto de los exorcistas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Allana. –La saluda su papá con una sonrisa de "bienvenida". La niña sale a su encuentro, donde él la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Stella contempla a la familia reunirse de nuevo, llevándose las manos al pecho y observándolos con amor y orgullo. A su lado llega a pararse Kanda, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Son muy bonitos los niños, ¿no lo crees, Yuu? –Le dice tomándolo del brazo y abrazándose a él. Kanda levanta la ceja y la mira con cara de que no comprende lo que le quiere decir, pero ella se limita a sonreír y abrazarlo más fuerte. –Te amo, mi amargado. –Le dice un poco ruborizada. Kanda también se sonroja en cuanto la oye decir eso, tratando de soltarse de ella, pero Stella se prende como un gancho y no lo suelta, cómica.

-_Ha pasado un año desde la pelea. Magdalena y sus ángeles desaparecieron, y Lilith también, aunque Allen dice que probablemente no esté muerta aún, ya que pasó lo mismo la última vez… me parece que después de todo, Magdalena si le había dado la espalda al cielo, y fue por eso que nos atacó. Yuu me dijo que un ángel no es aquel que tiene alas, sino aquel que lucha por el bien de los demás. Ahora que lo dice, creo que tiene razón… después de todo, ahora ya no tengo esos poderes… fue como si mi Ser Celestial también se hubiera ido junto con el torrente de Inocencia que regresó a su curso gracias al sacrificio de Allena._

Stella mira a Allen, que ahora tiene a Allana sobre sus piernas, dándole de comer un pedazo de pastel y riendo. Lenalee viene por detrás y le pone un gorro de cumpleaños, sonriendo.

_La familia Walker es simplemente tan… no lo se, pero me dan ganas de tener una familia igual cada vez que los veo._ –Ve a los tres reírse. –_Quiero que sean siempre felices, aunque por alguna razón, no lo se… olvídenlo, creo que es solo mi imaginación._ –Su mirada se detiene en Allana. –_Tengo un presentimiento extraño…_

Benji está mirando la fiesta desde el segundo piso, apoyado en el barandal. Su mirada dura sigue fija en Allana y su familia, que no nota ser observada por el chico.

_Lavi-san decidió irse dejando a Benji en la Orden a cargo de Bookman. Imagino que el pobre señor debe sentir como si volviera a comenzar su entrenamiento con Lavi de niño… pobre Benji, perdió a su madre, y su padre no puede perdonarse a sí mismo, ni a Allen, porque según él, él fue quien la mató…_

Luego mira a Komui que está con Miranda y su hijo, los dos desesperados por que el niño no se trague una uva con todo y semilla que se acaba de llevar a la boca, los dos llorando desesperados.

_La Orden está cambiando. Benji, Allana, Len… cada vez hay más niños. Es como si la nueva generación poco a poco hiciera acto de presencia, mientras los mayores… _-Piensa en el General Cross caminando hacia las puertas de la Orden, de espaldas. –_Poco a poco desaparecen._ –Ve también a Sayoko y a Helena, que desaparecieron justo después del combate y nunca se les volvió a ver. A Maus, cuya sombra de su recuerdo aún sigue en los corazones de todos.

_Lilith y Magdalena perdieron porque tenían los ideales equivocados. Puede que no, pero solo pienso así porque ahora estoy de esta parte de la historia. Por el tiempo que estuve con ellas, me di cuenta de su gran dolor…_ -Recuerda a Magdalena llorando._- Y fue pelear con ese odio en el corazón lo que las llevó a perder…_

_Pero de una cosa estoy segura…_

Voltea a ver y se da cuenta de que la están esperando para tomarse una fotografía conmemorativa, con Allana en el centro, rodeada de sus papás.

-¡Date prisa, brote de frijol!

-¡Ya voy! –Saluda con la mano.

_Es que, como dice Allen, debemos seguir avanzando siempre, sin detenernos, siempre adelante, hasta el final._

+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen, Allana y Lenalee están los tres cubiertos con una manta, observando el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación. Allen tiene a Lena en los brazos mientras ésta tiene a su hija en una cadena de abrazos, muy calientitos. Lenalee suspira y apoya su cabeza en la de él.

-¿Te divertiste mucho en tu cumpleaños, Allana?

-Sip. Estuvo muy divertido, mama.

-Me alegra que te gustara. –Agrega Allen. –Tendrás que asegurarte de jugar con todo lo que te regalaron, excepto con el Komurin del tío Komui, ¿Está bien?

-Si, papa, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene el Komurin-san?

-No es nada, es solo que son juguetes muy peligrosos, ¿no es así, mamá? –Le dice a Lenalee.

-Si, papá. –Responde ella, ruborizada.

-Papa, mama, ya se que papa se llama Allen y mama se llama Lenalee , ya pueden dejar eso del papa y mama. –Los regaña su hija. Los dos se sienten avergonzados y bajan la cabeza.

-Como tú digas, hija.

-¿Creen que alguna vez regrese Allena? –Les pregunta con expectación, mirando al cielo.

-Si tienes fe, Allana, nada es imposible. –Le dice Lenalee. Allen también asiente.

-Claro que si.

-¿Saben una cosa? –Les pregunta un poco ruborizada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Los quiero mucho! –Se da la vuelta y se arroja sobre ellos, empujando la silla sobre la que estaban hacia atrás, haciendo que Allen se golpee en la cabeza mientras su hija se lanza divertida sobre ellos. Los dos no pueden hacer otra cosa que reír ante eso.

-Yo también te amo, Allana.

-Y yo. Los dos son mi mundo.

-¿Seremos felices siempre, verdad? –Insiste la niña.

-Estaremos contigo siempre, Allana. La vida no siempre es felicidad. A veces también implica tristeza, pero si estamos juntos, siempre podremos salir adelante, ¿Entiendes eso?

-Si. –Asiente la niña, enfocada en sus palabras.

-Bien. Entonces todo estará bien.

-Jejeje. –Se abraza nuevamente a ellos, y ellos a ella. Los dos se quedan tirados en el piso, formando un pequeño emparedado de abrazo, dispuestos a estar juntos como familia y enfrentar lo que venga con todo el valor que tienen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arca Negra

-Han traído una cosa muy interesante, Tykki Mikk, Road. Celebra el Conde mientras ve lo que Road, quien ha vuelto a ser la misma niña de siempre, tiene entre los brazos. Los ojos perversos del Conde recorren el cuerpo de la niña que ella sostiene, como si estuviese viendo el más grande tesoro de todos. Entre sus brazos está una niña de piel clara y cabello blanco corto que aparenta unos cinco años de edad, cubierta con una manta gris que deja descubiertos sus hombros.

-De alguna forma apareció en el lugar de la explosión, pero no es la hija de Allen Walker, eso es seguro. Ella está con ellos.

-Pero huele como ella. –Agrega Road.

De repente la niña abre los ojos, encontrando sus ojos morado metálicos con el grupo de extraños personajes.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña? –le pregunta Tykki, acercándose. La niña lo mira con familiaridad y le sonríe.

-¿Eres un músico? –Le dice mirando su vestimenta.

-No… no lo soy. –Le sale una gota en la cabeza. -… ¿no nos tienes miedo?

-No… es que tú eres muy gracioso. –Dice la niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta Road, curiosa.

-Allena. –Responde la niña. Los ojos del Conde brillan con expectación al oírla.

-¿Allena? ¿Y de donde vienes, Allena?

-Yo… -Sus ojos se quedan en blanco y se asusta. Se le viene una leve imagen de una familia sonriente que la rodea, pero ahora no hay nadie. –No lo se… -Le vienen ganas de llorar. –No me acuerdo de nada más…

-Tú familia te abandonó. –Le dice el Conde. –Ahora nosotros seremos tu familia. –Le dice serio. La niña asiente débilmente mientras todos los Noés comienzan a sonreír.

MISIÓN INCOMPLETA

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tarán!

Jojojo! No puse op ni end al final…

Es en final… de este episodio de la saga. Muchas gracias a todas las amigas y amigos que he hecho a lo largo de este fic, y que gracias a sus visitas y reviews me han apoyado para seguir adelante con este proyecto. Gracias a Emotion9, a Majo-chan, a Suigin-san, a Dircray-chan, a Lenalee de Walker, a RAYMAR, a Uzumaki Girl, a Angel of Darkness (Vicky-san), a Sakura Sannin, a Kawaii Sophie, a Minamidani, a Anko Mitarashi, a Darky-OWO, a Miranda Kilese-san, Diana-san, Rosba-san, Daniela-san, Selene moonlight, nekomakino, Kaze tsubaki, y todos aquellos que han seguido la historia y que han llegado hasta este momento conmigo desde que empezó ojos de inocencia. Ahora nos espera una nueva saga, así que vamos juntos y hagamos de ella una gran temporada. Las y los estimo mucho. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta pronto.

¡Nos veremos en Inocencia Eterna!


End file.
